Make it Hurt So Good
by JadeRose1
Summary: WWE's golden boy isn't is wholesome as he shows the fans. Always searching for his next dose of pain. Co-written with Rose Waldron.9 .
1. Chapter 1

John Cena was a man on a mission as he looked at his naked body in the bathroom mirror in his shared hotel room with his best friend Randy Orton. Randy normally shared with his boyfriend Sheamus but the Irishman was on a different rotation at the moment. The two men were getting ready to head for the arena soon for a show, Monday Night Raw to be exact. John's mission was a simple one: look for his next conquest. The older man had admittedly been with most of the single guys in the locker room who were into men and fit his criteria. They had to be single, muscular and know how to reduce him to a begging, moaning mess. Underneath his dimples and good boy exterior John Cena was a closet masochist. He loved nothing more than to be dominated, man handled and abused by a built muscle stud who would put him in his place. John had an avid interest in BDSM which had led him to check out several online kink communities much to Randy's disapproval.

He grinned as he looked in the mirror at the evidence from his last fun with Ryback. Deep bruises colored his ample ass which thankfully would be covered by his ever present shorts. The pain and pleasure had almost been enough to make his head spin but the big guy had been clear it was only to be a one night stand which was fine by John. Now the question was who could he find next?

Randy got up from the couch he was watching TV from. "John what's the hold up?"

"Nothing." John grinned from the bathroom, the door open. The two men had seen each other naked so many times over the years it wasn't a big deal anymore. "Just admiring my...artwork from last night."

"Artwork?" Randy questioned raising a brow. "What the fuck did you get involved in now? Or is it better I don't ask?"

"Nothing...Ryback just left a few...reminders of our fun." John laughed loudly. "Damn, he was a lot of fun. So fucking strong. Now, help me find someone else, Ran."

"You're sick dude...you know that right. Fun? Brutalized is more like it. How bad this time? The way you go through the roster you get quite a bad reputation."

"Hey, I'm a single guy. Not like I'm cheating." John walked out of the bathroom so Randy could see his bruised and battered ass. "Maybe I should just go on that website I showed you and find a guy there...a real sadist for once."

"Fuck man!" Randy exclaimed seeing the state of John's ass. "As for that website...no fucking way! That's a good way to be kidnapped, end up in a hospital...or worse."

"But I want a guy that's into BDSM." John argued with his buddy. "Ryback was rough as hell but spanking was about as far as it went. Know any kinky guys in the company. How about Shea?" The last line was said teasingly.

Randy tried not to glare. "Don't even think it...and if you must know...No."

John held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, settle down, Viper. You know I'd never do that. You're my boy...my homie...plus Shea is totally crazy about you anyway."

"Danm right. That website seems full of crazies. They could be down right phsyco killers...and they will just claim it 'got out of hand'. You should just forget that whole thing."

"But I like pain." John sighed. "And I think I've went through most of the big guys in the company...well the single gay ones anyway. I'm pretty damn strong and I like a guy who can throw me around a little...really make me his bitch."

"No shit you like pain...look at the shit you done to yourself. You like to have your fucking bejeweled junk pulled. Lucky no one has ripped them out yet." Randy exclaimed. "Trying to meet some stranger it crazy shit."

John chuckled as he looked down at his cock adorned with a Prince Albert and ball piercings. No one would ever guess he was hiding such a secret under his ring gear. "Well, help me think of a company guy then. I have needs." He walked over to his suitcase to grab clothes so he could get dressed.

"You just had someone last night. Sometimes I wonder if you need a therypist."

"Whatever, Ran." John waved off his friend as he moved to dress in his ring gear except the knee pads. "So, I have a healthy sex drive. If you were single you could help me out...but we already went down that road."

"Yeah I wasn't rough enough." Randy stated bluntly.

"Sorry..nothing against you, Ran. Guess we make better friends." John told him as he bent to tie his shoes. "I love doing ring work aching and bruised...trying not to cry out every time I land on my ass. It's such a fucking thrill."

"Well I don't keep a list of who drilled you buddy...so I don't know where to begin. Not like I can tell by looking which team they play on. I still remember you trying to get Big Show...I don't know who wanted to hit you more, him or his wife."

John laughed. "Yeah, same with Mark. I need to do my research first before I jump ahead. Let's see I've had Antonio, Ryback, Wade, Glenn, Hunter, Dave, Jack...but some of those guys were bi and are married now."

Henry nearly put you in the hospital for asking...um..." Randy pursed his lips in thought.

"What?" John asked as he pulled on his sweat bands.

"I don't know...I'm thinking. Hurry up and get your shoes on so we can get going. Maybe something will catch your eye at the arena."

"Uh, my shoes are already on. Guess I distracted you." John grabbed his hat and phone. "Let's go."

"Oh...guess so." Randy scrubbed the top of his head with his hand before he moved to grab the keys and his gear bag.

The two heaed for the car then the arena parking. John hopped out of the vehicle once it was parked, knowing they would be separating since he had his own private locker room. "See you in awhile, Ran." He told the younger man once he got out. Randy waved to John before going to interact with some fans. John waved back and headed on inside the arena. He went to look for catering first to grab a bite to eat. When he got there several of the wrestlers and divas were already standing around having a snack before the show. Dean Ambrose was there so John walked over to him with a smile. He liked the crazy young man but looks wise he was a little small for him. "Hey, Dean. What's up?"

Dean looked up from his spot, his ring persona seemed to follow him outside the ring so he has a bit of a loner aura to him. "Hey John Boy." He greeted with a smile. "Not much how you doing?" He always seemed high energy no matter to beat up he got in the ring.

"Good. Just grabbing a snack, Dean." John lowered his voice. "And scoping out the area. Ryback was good but I need something else...you know?" The two men both were open about their sexual conquests.

Dean gave a chuckle. "Didn't hit the spot for ya?"

John gave a glance around before he replied. "Well yeah...it was good...but you know me always looking for my next thrill." There was no one near by them so the older man was honest, knowing a guy like Dean wouldn't judge him. "To be honest...Ryback was good but I'm kind of looking for a guy into the whole..." His voice lowered. "BDSM scene. You know...pleasure in the pain?"

Dean tried not to laugh before looking at John cocking his head ot the side. "Really John Boy...look who you talking to." He gave a twisted smile. "We been down that road of discusion before." He gave another laugh. He then breathed a big sigh look down a moment in thought. He sucked his teeth before pursing his lips looking back at him. He gave a faint hum like sound.

"If you're thinking about offering I don't think we'd be a good match." John chuckled as he moved to grab some fruit from the table since most of his coworkers had cleared. "We both love being on the receiving end too much."

"Well I enjoy dishing it too." Dean laughed. "But no...not me."

Dean ate some of his food. "I know...well knew a few."

"I thought about looking online...but Randy is worried something bad will happen to me." John told Dean.

"Flying solo is a stranger...yeah that's just asking for trouble." Dean commented. "This is one time I agree with him. Damn..." Dean bit his lip in thought.

"So you know a few that are safe?" John probed as he ate, trying to keep an eye on the time. "Maybe one would love to use a healthy, strong guy that likes pain? All I ask is they use a condom if they aren't company guys."

"Well...I know at least one still active." Dean commented as he took a drink from a can of soda. "But I don't know if you could handle him...plus he is very...damn what's a good word?" Dean drummed a finger against his jaw trying to think.

"Oh believe me I can handle him." John said almost eagerly. "I'm always up for a challenge."

Dean looked around slowly then back at John. "No...you can't." He huffed a breath. "There's reasons why I wear what I do. I don't even know if I should be telling you all this."

John still looked unafraid. "So you are playing with the guy now? I want someone who will push my boundaries a little."

"Yeah...we still play. He would need to rein it in for you some though...you know shirtless and all. I still don't know though. He didn't want me bringing him up to anyone though."

John finished his food and patted Dean on the shoulder. "Got to run. No stress, Man. If you want to keep him to yourself I get that. Be on the lookout for me though? Let me know if you see anyone."

"I'll talk to him for you." Dean stated. "Um if you don't mind a double team..." He started to laugh. "Nevermind."

John laughed. "Actually I wouldn't...damn, that sounded bad. See you out there." He took off for his locker room. Dean laughed as he finished up.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth came over as John was leaving. "I've been looking for you. What's so funny?"

"Oh hey Buddy Boy...oh John just telling me about another tapping he got."

"Yeah, who did the guy get this time?" Seth rolled his eyes.

"More like who got him. He wants something harder though. You know like what we work with." Dean patted Seth hip where he knew one of the scars of their 'fun' rested on him.

Seth sucked in a breath at the touch and memory before laughing. "Yeah right, Man. A guy like John? He'd never last one session."

"I tried to warn him...also remember we were warned not to talk about him. I don't know if I should bring John up or not. He does seem to be getting a bigger appitite lately."

"You think he's honestly up to that level?" Seth asked seriously. "Hell, half the time it's almost too much for me to handle."

"Fuck even I get pushed at times." Dean oddly admitted. "Remeber I got a fractured rib once? Had to blame it on a match."

"This could be a bad idea, Dean. Anything happens like that to John and we'll have some pissed off bosses." Seth warned. "He's the fucking face of the company. He can't be getting hurt like that."

"I know...I know...I was going to sugest he talk to Miz." Dean chuckled. "But I don't know if he is into chicks at all."

Seth sighed, shaking his head. "Let's go. I start the show with another promo tonight."

"Who interupts this time?" Dean laughed as he got up. "I have Bray again."

"Roman." Seth said with a twinkle in his eye as they walked. "Making him look strong since he returned."

"Not like he needs help." Dean looked around before stealing a kiss from Seth. "Okay get your butt moving."

"Yes, Sir." Seth joked with Dean as he took off to prepare to open Raw. He loved his crazy boyfriend so much.

Dean headed for their locker room, for some reason they three still shared a room most of the time instead of the common locker room. He had learned not to ask questions. The show went as planned and the three ex members of the Shield ended up back at their locker room to shower and change. "Good job out there tonight, Dean." Seth praised as he wiped his sweaty face.

"Thanks you both looked good as always." Dean replied. "Hows the ribs? I swear Roman's spears look more wicked each week."

"I wasn't that bad." Roman grumbled from his spot in the locker room chaning into his street wear.

"Honestly a little sore but you know that doesn't bother me." Seth tried to assure Dean. "I just like putting on a good show."

"Well neither of us mind that." Dean joked as he packed up. "Okay ready." Roman agreed and the three headed out with Roman driving. "Hey Rome?" Dean called from the back.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind stopping in our room later."

"Sure."

Seth hoped Dean wasn't going to bring up John and cause issues. "Feeling in the mood to play, Baby?" He asked casually as he looked out the window of the front passenger's side.

"No I want to talk to him." Dean stated

"About what?" Roman wondered.

"It can wait Rome...honestly."

The larger man just gave a faint growl as he drove.

Seth sighed, knowing exactly what Dean was going to talk about. He wondered if he could distract his boyfriend with sex and tie him up, leaving him gagged for the rest of the night. Nope, he would escape and payback would be a royal bitch. They got back to the hotel and parked. "Okay boys...give me thirty minutes." Roman told them before heading inside. Dean got out with Seth heading for their room.

"Dean, I swear you better not piss him off again." Seth glared once they reached their room. "Why is John any of your concern?" He kicked off his shoes and sat his gear bag aside.

"What do you mean again? Maybe I want to see if John can back his claims."

"Your big mouth is always getting you in trouble." Seth said almost lovingly as he stripped. "I guess it might be fun to see if John is really as freaky as you claim. He is kind of hot."

Dean laughed. "Knew you would come around. Now I guess wait on Rome."

Seth cursed his own libido as he grabbed a clean pair of sweat pants. "I'm getting a shower, Deany Bear."

"Go ahead my Kitty Cat." Dean laughed.

"I thought it was Kitten?" Seth chuckled as he walked to the bathroom. "Damn, we sound sappy."

Dean kicked back on the bed as he waited. Seth walked out a little later smelling like soap and wearing only black sweat pants. His long hair hung damp down his back and smelled of shampoo. "I feel better."

"Good...now get over here so I can pet my kitty while we wait."

Seth chuckled as he climbed into the bed with Dean. "You make me sound like some little submissive pet."

Dean reached over scratching the hair on Seth's chest. "Oh you know you like my short nails on your chest."

Seth gave a contented sound that did almost sound like a purr. "Oh yeahhh."

Dean laughed. "I know my kitten's spots." He focused on the spot between the nipples. Shortly there was a knock on the door. "Damn." He slipped feom the bed. "Better cover in case it isn't him."

"I'm in sweats, goof." Seth joked as he stretched out. "John must really have you distracted."

"Of course not." Dean checked the door. He moved to let Roman in.

Roman moved past Dean taking a seat in a chair. "Okay boys...what did you want to talk about?"

"It's all Dean." Seth said looking at his boyfriend.

Dean tried to remain calm. "Have you ever though of playing with someone besides us?"

Roman gave a steely look. "Who says I don't?"

"Um...no one. We just haven't heard you mention anyone."

"I promise not to bring anything to the two fo you...so why should it matter who else I share my tendencies with?"

"Well...I know someone that is willing."

"DEAN!" Roman almost roared. He stood up looking the smaller man down. "What did I tell you back when we started?" Ther was a snarl to his voice. Seth wanted to shrink back from Roman although the anger wasn't aimed at him. The Samoan was just so...intense at times. This was what he had warned Dean about.

Dean's heart wanted to leap from his chest. "I didn't give your name...I swear."

"How did it come up?" Roman asked.

"They have the same taste for pain I do...they keep trying to find a stronger fix. It's almost like a drug to them. We sort of...um...bond over stories."

"Who?"

"John."

"Which John?"

"Ah...Cena."

Roman gave a roaring laugh. "You have to be pulling a joke on me."

"I'm not...he is a major pain freek."

"But he has so many limits."

"I am sure you could work around them."

"Hmmm. I will need to think it over. If I agree...he will start always blindfolded. He is not to know it is me to start."

"I can ask him, but doubt he will so no...if one of us is there?"

"I will let you know."

"Well that was all."

"So no fun...I guess you two need your breaks."

Seth would have loved to play but almost felt leery with how worked up Roman had been. "If you agree...can Dean and I both watch?" He asked carefully.

"We will see. It may be short term."

Seth nodded. "Okay. Night Roman." He figured if Dean wanted to play he would have said so.

"Night boys." Roman got up showing himself out. Dean secured the door before removing his shirt. various scars littered his chest and back. He came back over to join Seth on the bed.

Seth shook his head as he looked Dean over. "I like pain at times, Baby. But it's still hard to think all those scars on you are consensual."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well some was also hardcord matches." Dean joked. "Do they bother you?"

"No." Seth bit his lip as he looked. "Not as long as you're happy...I just can't picture John being like that. He seems so...clean cut."

Dean moved, still in his jeans to straddle Seth's waist sitting down on his knees. He reached for Seth's hands placing them on his chest. "Well if Roman agrees, I guess we will see if the stories are true."

"You want to fool around?" Seth asked, running his hands over one of the scars. "I admit the idea of Roman working John over is kind of hot."

"Does my kitten want to stretch his claws?" Dean asked with a lick of his lips.

A gleam came into Seth's dark eyes. "You feel like being the bottom tonight, Baby?" He raked his nail across his lover's bare chest.

Dean drew a sharp intake of air. "You know I never mind. Just can't mark the arms." He moved off from Seth to slip out of his jeans. He had on standard white briefs, his legs also marred with scars, some from cuts, and some from burns. He looked at Seth sometimes wondering how he got so lucky.

Seth was thinking the same thing as he looked at his boyfriend. Dean might be marred and not handsome in the traditional sense but his blue eyes sparkled with an appetite for life. "You're my angel...even if you're a fallen one." The two tone haired man said in a husky voice before clearing his throat as he stood to strip out of his pants. A few marks graced his lower body from Roman but nothing like Dean's.

"Wouldn't that be a devil?" Dean asked.

Seth chuckled as he eyed Dean. "Good point. Do you want your kitty or your baby tonight?" It was a code they had between them. Kitty mode was when Seth dished out the pain to Dean, inflicting pain and fucking him hard while baby mode was their traditional love making with no kinks added. "Your choice."

"I asked about the kitty stretching his claws didn't I?"

"Fine." Seth said in a cool tone as he looked around the room. His face grew hard much like in the ring for his heel character. "Lay on the bed on your stomach. But first...strip out of those briefs." He walked to their suitcase, pulling out a few items, one of them being a leather belt.

Dean gave a shutter but it was of excitement not fear as he moved to remove the briefs then take his place on the bed.

"Restrained or free?" Seth asked, almost purred, his voice smooth as silk. Dean's eagerness to be used at times was such an immense turn on for him.

"If you restain me...you better grab a towel for under me." Dean told him.

"Fine." Seth smirked as he hid the items from view before walking to the bathroom for a towel. While Dean's kink was pain the two tone haired man loved nothing more than seeing a hot guy helpless and restrained. He carried a standard hotel towel to the bed. "Rise up, Babe. You know how seeing you tied up turns me on."

Dean raised up on his knees for let Seth place the towel under Dean before he lowered back down. Seth was feeling excited, his cock already showing signs of life as he went to look through their suitcases. Because of their job travel toys he could bring with him were limited. "Hard to tell which makes me hotter." He commented as he pulled out two ties and a clean pair of socks. "The feeling of being tied up or watching a hot guy struggle while being helpless."

"Thanks Kitten." Dean replied almost meekly. He was not one to take compliments easily.

"The pleasure is all mine." Seth grinned as he walked over to the bed. "hands behind your back, Babe. I'm going to make it hurt so good for you." Dean moved his hands behind him stacking them over each other.

Seth used one of the ties to lash Dean's hands together. He may not have been an expert but what he lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm. He then walked until he was bending over by his boyfriend's face, showing Dean the balled up socks in his hand. "Good thing I have a fetish for gags. I can dish it out to you good without someone calling the cops. And yes they're clean."

Dean lifted his head. "Kiss first?" He asked.

Seth was glad he got to see the more sensitive side of Dean no one else would. "Of course." He said, bending to kiss his love softly on the lips.

"Guess I am getting the tiger cub tonight." Dean partly joked before opening his mouth.

Seth could hardly contain his excitement as he stuffed the socks into Dean's mouth. He loved everything about gags, especially makeshift looking ones. The way his boyfriend's cheeks bulged from the material...the muffled grunts...all was a giant turn on. He used the second tie as a cleave gag to hold the packing in place, tying it behind Dean's head before stepping back to enjoy the view. He had a naked hottie tied in bed for him to enjoy. "So fucking sexy." Seth groaned, cupping his hardening cock. "Struggle for me, Baby."

Dean gave a groan as he turned his eyes towards Seth. He shifted against the bed letting his arms strain some against the tie. He may have put on a little more of a show then reality, but he knew how his kitten loved a helpless mouse to toy with. "That's hot, Baby." Seth walked to the toys he had pulled from the bag, picking up the leather belt. He cracked it in his hands a few times as he neared the bed. "Let's add a little color to that body." Careful not to hit Dean's bound hands the two tone haired man swung the belt, cracking as it landed across Dean's bare ass cheeks.

Dean jerked, a muffled sound from his stuffed lips, a faint paint through his nose. Seth fed off the erotic sound, wanting even more. He admired the pink flesh already made of Dean's ass. "Oh yeah...let's give that ass some color." He landed another hit, lower this time so it struck Dean's lower ass and thighs. Seth put all his strength into the blow, knowing Dean wanted it that way. Dean gave another muffled groan his hips wiggling on the bed almost as if shaking his butt, but also cause friction between his cock and the towel. It also added to the sight Seth liked of a struggling man.

"Mmm...nice view." Seth almost drooled as he struck Dean's moving ass hard with his bare hand, making a loud smacking sound. "But you can struggle all you want, Big Boy. You aren't going anywhere." He landed another hit. Dean jumped his butt going up slightly in the air before crashing back to the bed. He nodded his head as he mumbled. "You like this, you dirty boy." Seth said almost with affection. He walked to grab a few more of the things, one being a paddle with holes in it. "Let's see if I can really get you moaning." He swung the paddle and struck Dean's already flushed ass hard before moving to his thighs.

Dean gave a groan rubbing against the bed more spreading his legs. His eyes wanting to drift closed. "Yeah..." Seth said in a husky voice. He placed more hits along the exposed thighs. "Keep them spread for me." Dean groan nodding his head furiously. Once Dean's thighs and ass were a lovely shade of red and hot to the touch Seth stopped, smirking. "I'm going to flip you on your back now and tease that cock." He taunted, moving Dean.

Dean groaned as he rolled with Seth's assistance. His cock as already at attention and his eyes darkened from the heat in his body. Dean was about the hottest thing Seth ever saw like this. "So hard already..." He mumbled, leaning to place a lick over the cock head. He then landed a hard slap on the rigid length. Dean gave a moan, but then his eyes opened wide at the slap, some of the precum splashed off the tip from the impact.

"You like that?" Seth taunted. He gave one of Dean's exposed nipples a twist. Dean moaned nodding the best he could. Seth landed another smack to the hard cock, then gave Dean's balls a squeeze. "Going to fuck you hard soon." Dean moaned bending his knees to spread his legs. He mumbled behind the gag loving the treatment. He could already feel the heat building deep inside.

"You eager bad boy. Just for that you don't get stretched first." Seth chuckled, knowing Dean fed off the slight pain of entry. He grabbed a tube of lube he had pulled out earlier, applying some to his cock before climbing between Dean's spread legs. He took his hard cock and brushed it over his boyfriend's entrance to tease him.

Seth smirked and lined his cock up, thrusting inside the tight warmth hard and fast after lifting Dean's legs on his shoulders. "Mmm...fuck yeah." He moaned out, feeling the muscles squeezing him. Dean groaned biting down on the makeshift gag. His hands tightening under his back. Seth wasted no time beginning to thrust, fucking Dean at a hard and steady pace, grunting. "So damn good.." He moaned out.

Dean moaned his head pushing back against the bed. Seth began jerking Dean off as he pounded into the bound man, almost rattling his body. "I love this...fucking you this way when all you can do is lay there and take it." He panted, his breath coming in hard pants. Dean wanted to move his hips to add to the sensation even though he knew he wasn't going to last much more. His inner walls already twitching around Seth's cock.

"Fuck, we're both so close." Seth grunted, chasing his own climax. "Give in, Babe. I'm not far behind you." Dean groaned mumbling out two short words. Seth heard the gagged plea and grinned, knowing what his boyfriend needed. "Need the pain to blow, Baby? My pleasure." He stopped stroking the hard cock to give it an open handed hit while thrusting inside deeply at the same time.

Dean moaned nodding his head. He mumbled for it again. "You are a pain slut aren't you?" Seth teased as he hit the member again, then squeezed Dean's balls hard while thrusting again.

Dean moaned as his balled tightened in Seth's grasp before he cried out behind the gag as spurts of cum shot out hitting his stomach. "Oh, damn...stay tight like that." Seth moaned as he pumped a few times, toppling over the edge himself to fill his boyfriend. He panted for breath as he pulled out, falling on the bed beside Dean. "As...much...as I'd love to keep you this way I'd better let you go." Seth said almost with regret. He smoothed Dean's sweat dampened hair from his forehead before reaching behind him to undo the gag, pulling out the damp socks.

Dean stuck his tongue out to try to wet his dry lips, but it was just as dry. "So good." His voice croaked.

Seth looked at him. "Sit up so I can get your hands. There's cold bottled water in the mini fridge, Baby." Dean wiggled to sit up, he groaned from the sore butt and thighs.

Seth worked the knot on the tie then rubbed Dean's wrists once they were free. "Hope I wasn't too rough. You have a full day tomorrow." He walked to get a cold water for Dean, handing it to him.

Dean laughed after he drank some water. "What is too rough?"

"Ha ha, Dork." Seth laughed, slapping Dean on the head. "Guess we'll both sleep well."

Dean laughed as he moved to grab the towel. "Well I better empty and grab a quick shower." He headed for the bathroom with a slight bow legged walked. "Enjoy." Seth called out. He decided to watch TV until Dean was finished then wipe off himself. Dean liked his space in the bathroom.

When Dean was done he came out with a towel around his waist and wet hair in small ringlets plastered to his forehead. "Damn hot water always feels good on reddened flesh." He commented falling back on the bed with a faint groan.

"Love you, you kinky freak." Seth winked at Dean. "God, you looked so good tied up and gagged, struggling for more."

"It felt so good too...thanks Kitten. Now go clean so we can get some sleep before the morning interviews."


	4. Chapter 4

Seth nodded, standing. "If John wasn't just into big guys it might be fun to play. Watch you torture him while he's tied up and helpless."

"If Roman doesn't want to risk it...maybe we can ask for a one time thing." Dean laughed. "Maybe show him that you don't need to be the size of big show to be rough."

Seth laughed and headed into the bathroom. He wasn't gone too long before returning and climbed into bed with a yawn. "Night, Babe."

Dean moved to shut the light then rolled next to Seth. "Night Kitten." He laid his head high on Seth's chest a hand resting on Seth's stomach lightly playing with the hairs there. Seth drifted off within minutes, both men more than satisfied.

* * *

Meanwhile in another room in the same hotel John was far from happy. He laid alone in the full bed with the lights off as Randy snored softly in the other bed, his laptop open on his lap to a gay bondage porn site. He was only dressed in a pair of boxers and wearing headphones so as not to disturb his best friend. The video had a muscled stud much like himself strung up in a dungeon being worked over by another built guy dressed in black leather. John groaned as he freed his aching cock, pulling it through the slit in his underwear to grasp it.

Randy shifted in the other bed, he was wore out from his match that night, then a late night interview, last was a phone call with his boyfriend. John was lost in his own world as he imagined himself to be in the restrained sub's position. The sound of a whip striking flesh filled his ears as he closed his eyes. "Fuck yeah." He moaned softly, stroking himself. "Hit me again...make it burn."

Randy's face scrunched up up some as his dream began to get interupted. John stroked himself, his own pre cum added more slip as he listened to the video. The Dom struck his sub's cock with a cane, causing the bound man to scream out. "Oh yeah...wreck my cock good." John whispered in a husky voice.

Randy groaned cracking an eye open. The room was dark except for the light of John's lap top. "Not again." He grumbled. He grabbed the spare pillow to try to cover his head and roll the other way.

John sensed the movement and paused his actions a moment. "Did I wake you, Ran?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah...Can't you take a night off?" He scowled even if it couldn't be seen.

"Sorry...I'm so fucking horny...I think it was Show throwing me around tonight...I need a release." John panted, hand still on his cock.

"Show...Really? EWE!" Randy moved out of the bed. "Let me get my damn earplugs." He headed for the bathroom.

John felt a little guilty but not enough to stop. "You want to watch with me?" He offered when Randy returned.

"John you know that shit gives me nightmares." Randy replied simply. "Night." He put the plugs in before laying back down and pulling the blankets up. John now felt free to focus on the video and it didn't take him long to get himself off. He cleaned, put away the laptop and went to bed.

The next morning the ex-shield members met up in the hotel gym. It was early enough that not one was around. Roman looked them over. "You sure about John Dean?"

"Well he tells me a lot of stories, maybe he seems himself in me. I don't know."

"Fine when you talk to him...tell him your go to guy agreed, but with a few...requirements."

"Such as?"

"He is to get a suite that has two seperate rooms. Also he is to be blindfolded before I arrive. I don't want him to know yet it is me."

"Can I ask why for both?" Dean was sometimes puzzled by the larger man's actions.

"You know I like the privacy while I work some. I also know John would feel safer if someone is in ear shot. So you two can be in the room to start. At some point you will move to the other room. Get a safe word from him. If he calls it you two can come back in. As for him not knowing it is me yet...you're bad enough." Roman laughed.

"Okay...I get you. I guess I try to catch him at the next arena stop. I have interviews so I'll catch you later." Dean turned rushing off.

"Bye, Dean." Seth called before going on the treadmill. He looked over at Roman. "Honestly I'm curious to see if John is all Dean claims. Just to look at him he doesn't seem the type."

"We may be in for a surprise." Roman replied. "It is sometime hard to tell for sure what under the outside covers." He headed for some of the weights.

"True. I've heard rumors around the locker room of John's conquests." Seth chuckled. "Just didn't know the guy was in to pain."

"Who hasn't heard those stories?" Roman replied. "Of course the stories of how he became top dog." He laughed.

"Ew...yeah I heard them." Seth made a face, hoping they weren't true. The two men worked till it was time to head out for work that day.

* * *

Randy was checking his twitter account as he ate his breakfast. John was finishing up dressing before heading out to his first appointment, a TV spot on a talk show for Change Time. "Do I look nice?" He joked, fixing his tie.

Randy looked over. "Yeah you good...I take it this is for your program and not WWE?"

"Yeah...TV appearance for Change Time. Then I have a radio interview this afternoon." John paused a moment. "Sorry about last night, Man. My hormones kind of ran away with me."

"I should learn by now to just sleep with them in around you." Randy tried to dismiss the situation."Well, hopefully soon you shouldn't have to worry about it. Dean knows a guy he says may...um help me out. He just has to ask first." John grabbed his phone, wallet and room key, pocketing them.

"Dean? Fuck...I swear he is bad news." Randy tried not to groan.

"Well, he did agree with you about it not being safe to meet someone off line." John tried to dismiss his friend. "Hey, I gotta go, Ran. Tell Shea I said hi and drink a pint for me."

"Well we agreed on something?" Randy laughed. "I will catch you at the arena?"

"Okay. See you later, Man." John took off for his busy day, his mind on all the things he had to do.

That night at the arena. Dean was in main room eating as normal. John walked in a short time later, already dressed in full gear and walked over to the food table, helping himself to some of the meat and salad.

Dean spotted John and tried to wave him over. John took his plate and walked over to greet the younger man. "Hey, Buddy."

"Hey John Boy." Dean greeted with a smile. "When you're done can we talk in private?"

"Sure. My locker room? I have a private one." John offered as he ate the chicken.

"That works. Got to love senority perks." John nodded his agreement. It didn't take them long to finish their food and John led Dean to to his locker room, opening the door and walking inside.

Dean walked in closing the door after him. He moved to sit in a chair. "Well I contacted my guy."

John looked at Dean with interest as he sat down as well. "So...what did he say?"

"He said yes...but there is a few conditions. You need to wait till we are at a hotel that has multiroom suites, even if it is just one bedroom. You reserve it and he will come to you. I'll come first and oversee to make sure it stays safe. Oh actualy me and Seth. " Dean chuckled. "We're boyfriends. Anyways...the guy, wants you blindfolded before he arrives."

John raised an eyebrow at the requests. "Um...okay. All sounds good. Does the guy have a blindfold fetish?"

"I guess something like that...almost like he can't fully get imursed into it if he is being watched, that's why the seperate room. Seth and I will be in the room with you when it starts, then more to the other room, oh yeah...you will need a safe word, If Seth or I hear it we will come back in to stop the play."

"Sounds good...the typical Red works." John chuckled. "It can't come soon enough. I admit I jacked off to porn last night but it's not the same."

Dean laughed. "Might want something else...becuase you may say something about him making your butt red." He laughed again. "How about something that people never think you will say? Uncle?"

"Fine." John agreed. "As soon as I'm able to get a suite I'll let you know. Give me your phone number?"

"Yeah let me see your phone and I'll add it."

John handed Dean his I phone. "I never would have guessed you and Seth were together. He doesn't mind you playing with this guy?"

"Nope." He goes into John's contacts adding a new one. "He takes part at times too. He doesn't get off on the pain like I do...but he loves being restrained, and also seeing others restrained." Dean gives a faint chuckle. "He joked that if we were more your type we could help take the edge off once in a while."

John tried not to shift at the thought. "Well, I normally go for the larger more muscular guys...but I've never had two guys tease me before and I admit the idea is interesting...and I've been so damn horny lately to be honest. It might be fun. Seth could restrain me all he wants."

Dean gets his faintly twisted smile. "I'll let him know you may want to entertain the idea."

"Worth a try once anyway." John said, thinking of when he had hooked up with Randy. "If it doesn't work out no hard feelings."

"Exactly...no hard feelings." Dean grinned. "Well I need to meet with Bray to map our match." Dean stood up.

"Call me any time you two feel like having a toy to play with. I share a room with Randy but I could come to you." John said in parting.

"Sure thing." Dean headed out the door and down the hall, he had to work to contain the excitement he was feeling. John wondered if he would ever get a call from the men or if maybe he wasn't their type. He focused on the upcoming show doing his pre-match stretches.


	5. Chapter 5

After the show Dean tried not to bounce in his seat in the car on the way back to the hotel. He looked like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. "What's with you, Dean?" Seth couldn't help asking as he watched Dean. "You look like you're ready to explode."

"Hu...what...oh too much soda I guess."

Seth just shook his head. "Damn, Babe." The three men arrived at the hotel and Roman parked the rental. "Night, Roman." Seth told the Samoan.

"Yeah...night guys." Roman grabbed his bag heading to his room. Dean grabbed his stuff with Seth to head in.

He waited till they got in the room. "Okay I lied." He admitted to Seth."

"What the fuck, Babe?" Seth kicked off his shoes. "Why would you lie?"

Dean looked down rocking like a scolded child. "I don't know." He pouted. "I felt Roman may not like what I had to say."

Seth took a deep breath. Dean could be such a child at times. "And why is that, Babe?"

"Well I talked to John, he agreed to everything. I also told him about me an you talking about us and maybe him."

Seth looked surprised. "He turned us down though...right? We're not his type. I'm definitely not a big guy."

"Actually he said he will give it at least one shot...oh and you are free to tie him up however way you want."

Seth's dark eyes lit up at the idea of a helpless John Cena moaning for them. "Fuck...that could be fun."

"He said just let him know when. He is currently rooming with Randy."

Seth looked more excited the longer he thought. "Fuck...call him. Let's see what we're working with." He walked to their suitcases, riffling through one.

"Okay Kitten." Dean pulled out his phone then cursed. "Fuck I gave him mine. Do you have it from your feud?"

Seth looked thoughtful a moment. "I think so. Look under Cena in my contacts. Phone is on the table."

"You didn't have it at the arena?" Dean went over picking it up to look. Finding the number he dialed.

Seth went to reply then saw Dean was on the phone so he fell quiet.

John was relaxing with Randy watching TV when his phone went off. He saw it was Seth and answered quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey John Boy." Dean greeted. "You said to call."

John sat up, glad he had just showered. "You guys want to play now?"

Seth got a naughty look as he looked through his suitcase. "Tell him to bring a pair of his briefs."

"Yeah John...oh Seth said bring a pair of briefs with you." Dean fought a laugh. "We are in 645."

"Briefs?" John repeated, thinking maybe he didn't hear correctly.

"Yeah just relaying the message...honestly if I had a guess...they may become a gag."

"What's going on John?" Randy asked from the couch.

John fought a laugh. "Bring your own bondage. I like his style. See you guys soon." He hung up the phone and looked at Randy. "Got to run, Ran. Dean and Seth want to play with me."

"Seth too?! What the hell?" Randy sighed. "Be careful."

"I will." John moved to pull out a pair of blue briefs from his luggage. "Be back later."

"Make sure you have your key."

John stuffed the briefs in his pocket and checked for his key. "Got it. See you later, Ran. Why don't you Skype Shea? You seem like you could use a little release." 'And a good fuck to unwind your ass' John finished mentally.

"Get going you perv." Randy snapped with a wave of his hand. John laughed and left their room, heading for Dean and Seth's room. When he found the right number he knocked on the door.

Dean opened the door looking out. "Hey John boy...come on in." He moved out of the way. "Hope it isn't too small for you."

John walked in, looking around. "It's fine." He assured his coworker. His eyes widened when he saw Seth sitting on the bed, dressed only in a pair of black pants with a pile of toys and ties beside him.

Dean shut the door then turned. "Fuck Seth...did you bring the whole closet with you? How did you get some of that through security?"

"I left some at home." Seth objected then smirked at John. "I know I'm not a big guy, John but surely you felt how strong I am during our feud." John nodded, licking his dry lips. "Don't be afraid of manhandling me or talking down...I love it rough. Never was played with by two guys at once."

"That's cool. I do warn you...I am not exactly a..." Dean pursed his lips trying to think.

John shifted his focus from Seth to Dean. "A...what?"

"My body...isn't exactly a prime specimen.

"Dean!" Seth chided firmly. "Stop that shit! You're gorgeous!"

John smiled. "I'm sure it's fine, Dean. Anyway, I'm more excited about our shared passions than how perfect you may or may not look." He wanted to smirk as he thought about how shocked the men would be when he revealed his piercings.

"Thanks Seth...and okay John." Dean locked the door before slipping his t-shirt off.

John pulled out the briefs and tossed them to Seth. "There you go, Seth."

The two tone haired man smirked almost wickedly. "Oh no, John. Those are for you to wear home. I'll be gagging you with the dirty ones you have on once you're helpless." John gulped, suddenly feeling a little heated. Maybe he had misjudged his younger co workers.

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Oh this got better."

"Guess I may as well strip then." John said, pulling off his shirt. He then slowly unzipped his cargo shorts and lowered them as well as his gray briefs after kicking off his shoes. "Fuck." Seth breathed, immediately noticing John's jewelry.

"What is it?" Dean asked then turned his head looking. "Damn." He chuckled with a smirk looking at Seth. "Told you not to trust the cover."

"I like pain." John said simply.

Seth stood and stripped out of his pants. "Nice ass, John. But we already guessed you would have one."

"Thanks." John replied. "Either of you are welcome to fuck me. I like to feel...overpowered and belittled at times."

Seth walked close to the older man, slapping him on the ass. The sound echoed in the room. "Get your ass bent over the bed, hands behind your back. Big company man nothing but our bitch tonight."

Dean nearly wanted to salivate. "Since we are company guys...bareback? Rough?"

"Yes...please." John almost moaned as he walked to bend over the bed as Seth had ordered, hands behind him. "Take turns for all I care."

Seth walked to grab one of his trusty dress ties, binding John's wrists together. "Have anything in mind for John, Babe?"

"Besides his ass and my cock getting sore? Nope." Dean replied with a mixture of glee and lust. "You mind Seth?" He felt odd using his pet name around John.

Seth shook his head as he finished tying John. "Nah...make him moan for me, Baby." He reached under John to give his cock a tug, causing the older man to groan. "Bitch is already getting hard." He was determined they would change the older man's mind about them.

"Nice." Dean stripped rest of the way. "Give me the open paddle...I want to tint that ass first."

Seth moved to hand the requested paddle to Dean. "Pick up his briefs from the floor and stuff them in his mouth, Baby." Somehow the idea of his boyfriend forcing the large wad of fabric into John's mouth excited him. "Shut up that big mouth." John was extremely turned on to hear the two lovers talk back and forth over what they wanted to do to him.

Dean removed the briefs from the shorts folding them before walking to the side of John. "You heard him bitch. Open good and wide, can't have the neighbors hearing you." John opened his mouth wide, his cock, twitching at the words and demeaning tone used. Seth stroked his hardening cock as he watched.

Dean worked the cloth in John's mouth including filling his cheeks. Dean then gave a firm pat. "Good boy." He mocked before moving to grab the paddle that Seth still had. John was so turned on bent over and helpless like this. He gave a muffled moan as he playfully tested his restraints. Seth grinned at Dean and handed him the paddle.

Dean moved behind John looking him over more. "Seems our bitch already has some color to his rear." He gave an open handed slap to one of the healing cuts.

John had said he enjoyed being belittled so Seth indulged him. "Yeah...haven't you heard the rumors? Bitch has been pounded by half the guys in the locker room." It seemed almost strange to Seth as he never talked down to his boyfriend but kind of fun.

"Well I guess time for fresh coloring." Dean smirked as he swung the paddle across John's left cheek. John grunted as his ass stung slightly. He was always loud during playtimes so it was kind of liberating to know he could scream all he wished and it would be muffled by the cloth. Dean loved the reaction and repeated it with the right cheek. "The bitch likes it rough...wreck his butt good. What else do we have to use?"

Seth looked over his small collection of toys. "Just a belt or this leather crop. Not a lot will fit in our suitcases. Oh, and this wooden hairbrush. You say you like the sting of that."

Dean went to handle the paddle back. "Let's see what a belt does to those round cheeks."

Seth handed the belt to Dean, chuckling as John moaned and ground against the bed to get friction to his hard cock. "Someone's getting excited."

"He's not the only one." Dean commented as his own cock was hard. He took the belt snapping the leather, he then brought the folded leather a few times over the abused flesh of John's ass.

John groaned deeply after each blow, craving more and more. Seth watched the display with lust filled eyes as he stroked his cock. "Fuck, Babe. So hot seeing you work him over...those muscles straining in his restraints."

"Yeah it makes me so fucking hot too." Dean moaned with a couple more hits. He then handed it to Seth. "I want a few new marks as I rip him good."

"With pleasure, Baby. Do I get to have my turn with the bitch when you're done with him?" Seth asked, taking the belt. John gave a wanton moan at the suggestion.

"Sure Kitten." He figured if Seth called him baby he could use it. "But I so rarely get someone I can just plow." Dean moaned grasping his cock.

"Then enjoy." Seth smirked as he stood behind Dean. "Give it to him good. Make sure he fucking feels your cock tomorrow."

Dean moved behind John, he ran his cock over the cleft of John's ass. "Damn so much heat coming off of him. He took one hand to part the cheeks slightly to push his dripping head against the tightened hole. Dean gave a shaky breath this was a very rare treat. He then pushed in feeling the searing friction.

John gave a needy whine at the painfully erotic feeling, rubbing his aching member against the bed. "Fuck yeah Bitch." Dean moan as he pushed all the way in. "Love that ass being ripped." He moaned as he pulled back to slam back in. "No fucking feeling like it." He moaned out.

John's eyes widened as he cried into the gag but it was a heated cry. He loved big guys but Dean was damn rough and it felt amazing. "Feel good, Baby?" Seth smiled. He struck Dean's ass with the belt.

Dean gave a faint cry of his own. "Of fuck yeah...I don't remember the last time I felt that sweet burn." He gave John a few more rough thrusts. A dry claim could only be enjoyed if both parties loved pain. John felt his eyes almost want to roll at the pained pleasure washing over him. It hurt so bad...but so good at the same time. His cock was throbbing and leaking pre-cum.

"Give me more Kitten. I want to fill him good for you." Dean moaned. "My cum being you lube for the bitch. So fucking hot."

Seth reared back and struck Dean across the lower ass with the belt. "Sounds so damn good...mmm..."

"Fuck again." Dean moaned. "Feel so close."

Seth struck Dean again with the belt. John was so hot he just wanted to cum badly but needed some stimulation to his throbbing cock. He moaned in frustration as Seth gave a dark chuckle. "You look sexy struggling, Bitch."

"Oh fuck yeah." Dean cried out as he gave two more thrusts before he came filling John. He gave a content sigh as he panted. "Oh fuck. So good." He slowly pulled out his cock raw, coated by his cum and traces of John's blood. "Damn that hot."

Seth dropped the belt, a little concerned at the sight despite his aroused state. "You sure you're okay, Baby? And John?" John nodded his head frantically, whining as he was so hot he wanted to explode.

"Yeah Kitten...just grand." Dean claimed with an almost odd glee. "And the bitch seems quite happy and wants more."

Seth had his doubts but John seemed to be begging for more. "Damn, he's about as bad as you, Baby." He moved behind John and pushed inside the already loosened wet hole with a moan. "Our guy is going to have so much fun with him." John moaned at the thought, his walls tightening around Seth's cock.

"Oh yeah. grab his hips and pound him good." Dean encouraged. Seth did just that, pounding the older man's already abused body. At one point his cock brushed John's prostrate just right

and the bound man screamed his enjoyment although muffled. "Hmm he liked that one...should I give him a hand?"

"Yeah take pity on the poor SOB." Seth moaned as he thrust his hips, trying to hit the spot again.

Dean lowered to a knee so he could reach under John wrapping a hand around the bouncing cock giving a firm squeeze and tug. John panted through his nose, moaning with a vigorous nod to Dean as his eyes pleaded for more. "So fucking close." Seth groaned as he sped up his movements.

"Yeah plug that bitch full." Dean encouraged as he gave another sharp tug. "Think it's gonna blow soon for us."

John shook as he lost it, cumming hard and strong as he shot cum all over Dean's hand. "Oh fuck! So tight!" Seth cried out as John's body pushed him to his orgasm, pumping the abused ass full. The older man slumped as if exhausted. "Damn." Seth panted, pulling out. "Did we kill him?"

Dean laughed. "I doubt it." He gave John's cock a light slap.

John gave a weak moan. Seth shook his head. "Take the briefs out of his mouth. I'll untie his hands." He worked on the tight knot binding John's wrists.

Dean smirked as he moved to work the briefs free from John's now dry mouth. He then wiped his hand off with them. He patted John's cheek. "Felt so damn good." John rasped out as Seth freed him. "A drink please?"

"Sure, we keep bottles on hand." Dean told him as he moved for the mini fridge.

"I had a lot of fun, John. Thanks for humoring me with the briefs. I have kind of a gag fetish." Seth told him.

"Anytime." John croaked as he moved to stand, every part of his body aching.

Dean came back with the water handing it to John. "Did I hear you right?"

John took a drink of water, clearing his throat. "Yeah...I said anytime. Being used by two men was fun...since I love feeling overpowered and small."

"So two small equal one large?" Dean laughed. "Be right back." He headed for the bathroom to wash down and survey the damage.

John sat on the bed slowly, wincing at the incredible pain in his ass. Seth just shook his head, wondering how someone could love feeling that way but who was he to judge? Dean came out a moment later his cock faintly red looking. "Damn nothing like that lovely sting is there John Boy?"

"Nope." John agreed with a grin. "I love having to wrestle sore...every time I fall on my ass trying not to cry out and give away my secret."

Seth shook his head. "Fuck, John. Dean was right about you. Looks are deceiving."

"And you thought I was telling tall tales." Dean boasted.

John chuckled, moving gingerly to stand. His ass sported new markings and a little blood stained his legs. "I'll just go clean up if it's okay to use your shower. Don't want to freak out Ran too much."

"Go ahead enjoy." Dean told him.

John limped to the bathroom, shutting the door. "Damn." Seth commented when he heard the water running. "That was intense. Kind of fun being on the giving end for once."

"Hey you're on the giving side with me. Fuck I don't remember the last time I had a mirrored version to play with." He gripped his cock with a groan even though it was still limp. "I know you wouldn't understand Kitten." Dean eyes showed his mind wander slightly. "Wonder if he ever gives it too?"

Seth could not help feeling a little jealous by Dean's words and actions. "I don't know." He said quietly. "It's supposed to feel amazing with the piercing he has." He walked to clean up. It was one thing for them to fuck John together but taking Dean was another matter.

"Might need to ask at some point." Dean stated unaware of Seth's view on the subject.

Seth just nodded as he moved to clean up the mess and put the toys away. Would Dean lose interest in him now? "Don't forget we actually got him for Roman to play with."

"Well actually...he approached me asking if I knew anyone." Dean replied. "Roman just came to mind so maybe he would lay off on you some."

"Great." Seth mumbled as he put the toys away. "I guess now you think we should keep him to ourselves?"

"Not just ourselves...guess depends how much John wants and can handle. Relax Kitten...I still love your claws."

Seth sighed and nodded. John came out a few minutes later smelling clean. He bent down to pick up his cargo shorts to slide them on. "Think I'll skip the underwear, Seth. Keep the clean ones for next time." The two tone haired man just nodded. "Sure, John."

"Hey John...if you get that itch again, but not ready for our guy...let us know." Dean told him with a grin.

"I'm always ready but since we need a suite I may look you guys up again soon. I admit I'm a bit of a pain slut and have a big appetite." John pulled on his shirt.

"Okay John...take care hope the warden doesn't give you too much hell." Dean joked.

"Nah...he's used to it.. Catch you both later." John told them as he pulled on his shoes and gingerly made his way out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Eager slut." Seth grumbled under his breath once he was gone.

"Oh simmer down Kitten." Dean told him. "Go shower so we can get some sleep." Seth gave Dean an almost wounded look before stomping off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. John was a sexy guy and fun but Dean was the boyfriend he never had and he didn't want to lose him to an infatuation.

Dean got up from the bed opening the bathroom door. "What the fuck did I do wrong this time?"

"Nothing." Seth took a breath, usually the rational one. "I'm sorry...you know my past...I just get insecure at times. Overlook me please."

"God damn Seth...If either of us should be the insecure one it should be me. You fucking stunning, willing the cater to my crazy wants. If you want me to tell John we felt it may not be best I will."

"No...it was really fun. Watching him at our mercy and you working him." Seth sighed. "Just a temporary insecurity...you really think I'm stunning?"

"Of course Kitten." Dean tried to assure him.

Seth gave Dean a small smile. "Thanks. Guess I'll see you after my shower?"

"Okay Kitten." Dean walked over giving Seth a quick kiss before walking out.

Seth felt better and enjoyed the warm shower. He then joined his boyfriend in bed for a good night's rest.

John quietly opened the hotel door and walked inside so as not to wake Randy if he was asleep. Randy was already sleeping, he played it safe putting the earplug in before going to bed that night. John quietly took off his shoes and climbed into his bed, shutting off the lamp Randy had left on for him. It only took minutes for him to fall sound asleep. Randy woke up the next morning looking over to see the lump in the other bed. He was glad to see John got in okay.

John snored lightly, still sound asleep. Randy shook his head heading to get dressed for a workout before breakfast. John's phone alarm went off and the older man woke with a groan, sitting up to shut it off. The delightful pain in his ass reminded him of the previous night's fun and he grinned broadly, savoring every detail of the memory. "Morning sleeping beauty." Randy joked pulling on his tank top.

"Morning." John yawned, stretching before standing up. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled down his shorts, only to realize he left both pair of briefs with Seth and Dean. "Damn."

"What?" Randy wondered looking towards him. "Holy shit John!" Randy exclaimed seeing his condition.

John turned his head at the exclamation from his buddy. "Does it look that bad? They worked me over pretty good but I feel fine."

"Um...Yeah." Randy said in a 'well duh' sort of tone. "Looks like you got quite a few cuts and bruises."

"It felt so fucking good though. Being used by two guys." John pulled out some clean clothes. "I can't wait to do it again. I said damn because I left two pair of underwear in their room. Seth gagged me with a pair before Dean used a belt on my ass." He did not realize what sounded erotic to him would probably horrify his friend.

Randy drew a deep breath. "I am just going to my go to line...Whatever floats your boat John...as long you don't sink."

John nodded. "I'll be careful, Buddy. Dean and Seth are decent guys. Have you heard from Shea?"

"Just a few minutes last night...same old, you know how injuries are. Even if you're not well enough to get in a ring they have you doing media."

"Yeah." John nodded with sympathy as he dressed. "I know how that is. You must miss him a lot." He bit his lip, some bravado fading a moment. "I've never had a real relationship...well, not with a guy."

"Of course I do...and when you are meant to you will find the right person."

"I know...and most of the time I don't care. But I see you and Shea...or Seth and Dean and wonder what it would feel like to have someone steady who cares." John pulled on a clean pair of shorts. "I know it sounds shallow...but he'd have to understand my need for pain...I'd grow bored otherwise."

"And I guess that does limit your field. What about a female? Some women are downright brutal."

John shook his head no. "No...I used to be interested in the ladies but I enjoy men more. I like their hard muscles and there's nothing like a hard cock in your ass...toys can't compare."

"I guess I can understand that."

"It's none of my business... but do you bottom to Shea?" John asked as he finished dressing.

"Yeah...you ever think of topping?"

"Nope." John said with conviction. "I love being dominated too much. Maybe that's another reason we didn't click sexually."

"Well I also wasn't comfortable with dishing the level of pain you wanted."

"Yeah...we're still buddies so it's all good. Think I'll head to the hotel gym for a workout then grab food." John commented, hoping he would see Seth and Dean there.

"I was just gonna head there myself, I'll wait for you."

"Cool...okay." John hurried to get ready and the two men made their way down to the gym.

Dean was down in the gym watching Seth as he worked out. John noticed the two men and waved before looking at Randy. "I'll see you soon, Man. I'm heading off to the weights." He couldn't resist wanting to show off his strength.

"Okay Johnny." Randy headed for the treadmill. Dean waved at John with one hand the other holding a smoothie of some kind.

John pulled off his shirt, trying not to smirk as he began his routine. Seth looked at Dean as he panted on the treadmill at a full run. "Look at him. Bastard is showing off."

"What's wrong with that?" Dean asked before he took another sip. Randy got on a treadmill one over from Seth.

"Nothing I guess." Seth looked at Dean's smoothie as he ran. "Aren't you going to work out?" His boyfriend seemed to be very focused on their older co worker as he lifted.

"Awe but I thought I was perfect as I am?" Dean playfully pouted.

"You are...but you need to stay healthy for the ring." Seth found his own eyes drifting to John as he lifted on the weight bench. He had to admit being in control of such a powerful man was a turn on.

"I am just fine for the ring." Dean commented before taking a sip then offering it toward Seth. "Want a sip?"

Seth turned the treadmill down to a slow walk before eying the cup. "Is it all natural?"

"Yeah...strawberry, vanilla, scoop of protein powder."

"Okay...thanks." Seth took the cup and sipped it greedily as he was hot and famished.

"No problem. Look good on there."

"Thanks." Seth said after swallowing the cold liquid and handing the cup back to Dean. It made him feel good Dean noticed his efforts as well as John. John had stopped lifting and was doing squats, sweat glistening on his chest. Dean took the cup back, looking at it then giving a shake.

"Damn...thirsty?"

"Sorry...yeah the workout made me hot." Seth said sheepishly.

"That's fine...you can buy me an Icee later."

Seth made a sour face. "Dean, all those are is sugar and artificial flavors. You like the crappiest things at times."

Dean laughed. "But I like the finer things too." He replied with a faint wink.

Seth gave a grin. Dean could be sweet in his own way at times. John chose that moment to walk over to them, wiping his face on a towel. "Hey, Guys."

"Hey John Boy...I see you bounced back well." Dean commented.

John nodded. "A little sore but I like it that way. I wouldn't mind a repeat anytime."

"I am sure we can...work out again. We just need to work the when. Right Seth?"

"Yeah." Seth nodded as he stopped the treadmill. "Sure, John. You sure enjoy...working out a lot."

John chuckled. "That I do. It's how I stay in shape. Text me." Randy rolled his eyes hearing them. the innuendos were over the top.

"Well, I'm going to get some food. Catch you guys later." John told them with a grin. He didn't know why these two had him so...interested for a second time.

"Yeah we will be around." Dean told him. "We are catching breakfast up in our room...right Seth?"

Seth nodded, wanting a private meal with Dean. "Catch you later, John."

John walked over to Randy. "I'm grabbing breakfast, Ran."

"Okay guess I'm done." He shut the machine and grabbed a towel. Both guys walked to the hotel restaurant to eat. John chose two western omelets and a hot coffee after they found a seat.

Randy ordered an egg white omelet and a fruit cup with black coffee. "You eat so damn boring." John teased as they waited on their food.

"I can't help it...blame genetics." Randy commented.

"Yeah...I get that." John waited a minute before speaking again. "Seems Seth and Dean had as much fun as I did. They want to...workout again soon."

"So what...you don't want to room with me anymore?"

"Of course I do, Ran." John lowered his voice. "They'll just invite me to their room. Not like I'm their lover or anything. They want their own space."

"Yeah...okay...sorry." Randy sipped his coffee.

"It's fine." John sipped his own. "Um...about the guy Dean knows...He agreed but with a few rules. I have to get a suite with two rooms...so Dean or Seth can be close by for safety."

"Do you know when that is? Guessing I am rooming alone that stop?"

"I guess the next stop that has suites like that available." John answered. "Sorry, Buddy. Shea should be joining you soon anyway. Right?"

"About two weeks I think he said."

"Damn...sorry to leave you alone, Man. I'm just really curious about this guy." John apologized.

"I'm a big boy John. It's fine, honest."

"Okay." John decided to tease Seth a little. The younger man seemed more leery of him than Dean. He pulled out his phone and quickly typed a message to send to Seth's number. #Left both pair of briefs in your hotel room. Maybe you want to keep them as a trophy. Or maybe you'll punish me by choking me with a pair of yours next time. Used ones if you get my drift.# He hit send and smirked, knowing Seth loved kinky gags.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile Seth was doing his post workout stretches. "Would you check my phone, Dean?" He called when it went off. "It's in my jacket pocket over there."

"Sure." Dean walked over to get it. "Message from John." He opened it to look then laughed. He carried it over turning the screen towards Seth.

Seth seemed unimpressed until he read the message and then suddenly felt more aroused than annoyed. The man was just so...willing to be used. "Damn..." He said in a husky voice, trying not to shift.

Dean laughed taking the phone back. "That got your attention. How soon should we set up the next workout session? Hmmm." He leaned down to whisper to Seth so no one else would hear. "Maybe use the jock from a match?"

Seth shuddered biting his lip at the mental images his boyfriend provided. "Fuck, Dean. You're both corrupting me. A-As soon as you want I guess."

Dean laughed as he his reply. #This Dean, Seth says how soon?#

John was eating by the time the reply came through. He chuckled as he read the reply, knowing he had gotten through to Seth by catering to his kinks. He typed. #If you're up to it...tonight after the house show.#

Dean read it. "Damn he wondered if after the house show."

Seth whistled. "After last night? We must have created a monster. Sure I guess."

"Maybe he was always like that?" Dean wondered as he replied. #Sure same room.#

John grinned. #Good. Wrestling makes me horny as fuck. I'll see you then. Well Seth in the ring then you both after.# The older man then went back to eating.

"Am I interrupting something?" Randy asked him after he finished a bite seeing how distracted John seemed to be.

"No...sorry, Ran. That was rude of me. I'm done now." John said quickly.

"Thanks, do I want to know?"

"Just setting up a hook up with Seth and Dean after the show tonight in their room." John answered, eating.

"Okay...so no waiting up on my part."

"Yeah...guess not." John tried to enjoy the meal with his best friend and not dwell on the upcoming fun.

Roman came across Dean and Seth at the show that night. "Hey...Dean?" Seth turned when he heard the Samoan's voice.

Dean turned looking over. "Yeah Roman?"

"Where you two hiding after work that last few nights?"

"Just our room."

Roman gave a faint hum sound. "What Seth keeping your...appetite sated?"

"Something like that."

Seth did not know what to say. He hated lying to anyone and if Roman found out now about John he would wonder what was up with Dean not being honest. "Um...John agreed to your conditions." He said at last. "He'll let us know when he gets a suite."

Roman nodded. "Good...Getting a little antsy. Free later?"

Dean bit his lip glancing at Seth. Seth felt nervous and put on the spot. "I would love to, Rome...but we have plans later. How about tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." He answered gruffly. "I guess I'll find something to occupy my time."

Seth nodded. "I'm sure Dean looks forward to...satisfying your cravings tomorrow. Right, Dean?"

"Yeah...of course." Dean replied. The wild haired man had almost an insatiable hunger at times for pain. Hell if there was enough time he would play with both men the same night.

Seth smiled at the response. "Guess I'll catch you guys later. I have to go meet John to discuss our match tonight."

"Okay see you later Seth." Roman replied.

"Take care Kitten." Dean smiled, being a private room he could get away with it. Seth kissed Dean before taking off to find John. They had agreed to talk in his locker room.

After Seth left Roman focused on Dean. "Seth really handling everything or is there more?" His eyes narrowed slightly as if studying Dean."

"More? What you mean more?"

"Come on Dean don't lie." Roman gave a smile that felt chilling. "I won't be mad." The smile tried to warm.

"Well...yeah...we have a new play partner...was testing him out for you." Dean tried to rationalize.

"Testing?" Roman raised a brow. "For me? John I am guessing?" Dean nodded. "And?"

"I don't know if he gives at all...but he loves taking it." Dean almost boasted pridefully at his catch.

"I see. Don't forget me though Dean...just like you have your hunger so do I."

"Of course...I...I got wrapped up in the something new." He bit his lip looking at the time. "We have over an hour before either one of us is due out." He gulped faintly. "Wish to sate some of that hunger?"

Roman smirked with a purse of his lips. "Sure shirt off, face the wall. No peeking."

"Ye-Yes Roman." Dean moved removing the t-shirt he was wearing as Roman moved to secure the door.

* * *

Seth found John's locker room and the two men discussed the match. He tried to stay professional but could not help thinking about the older man's naughty texts. John could tell he was struggling and smirked, loving the effect he had on the men. "Guess I come out on top in the ring tonight." He almost gloated. "But you can show me my place later." The two tone haired man gulped a nodded. "Sure, John. See you out there." Seth left the room and went to catering for a snack.

The show ran it's proper course. Dean seemed oddly quiet on the ride back to the hotel that night. They got back and Roman parked. "Well rest up...we have off, but see you boys tomorrow night." He smirked as he got out from the car and grabbing his bag.

"Sure, Roman. Catch you then." Seth said before looking at Dean. He wondered if his boyfriend was feeling sick. He usually was talking a mile a minute and bouncing around like an over active kid. "You okay, Baby?"

"Yeah." He almost mumbled. "Hard night." He commented as he got out from the car. He gave a faint hiss of pain as he reached for his bag.

"Fuck, Dean. You get hurt in the ring?" Seth asked as he got out and grabbed his gear bag. He knew Dean had a high pain tolerance.

"And before." He mumbled heading for the hotel.

Seth was confused as he followed after Dean. When they reached their room he kicked off his shoes and sat his bag down. "What were you talking about? You got hurt before?"

"Roman knows about John." Dean stated simply as her slowly removed his leather coat. "He stated about his own...hunger." Dean took a shaky breath. "So I offered an...appetizer to hold him till tomorrow."

Seth sucked in a breath. "Fuck...was he pissed?"

"I...I don't think so...bu-but you know how drained I feel once the high fades." Dean stated. "I...I think some of the lashes were bleeding. I didn't really have time to check."

"Fuck, Baby. Take off your clothes." Concern showed in Seth's dark eyes. "I don't want you getting an infection."

Dean went to remove the t-shirt with a faint cringe. "Fuck." He mumbled tossing it aside. There was quite a few thick welts, but also long lines down his back that were bleeding some. They were healing, but some reopened from where the shirt had stuck.

"Damn, Baby. I don't know how you enjoy that much pain." Seth shook his head. "Lay on the bed on your stomach. I'll put some ointment on it for you. Is it only your back?" He moved to their suitcase.

"Yeah...just the back." Dean moved as instructed.

Seth got a wet cloth and towel from the bathroom and a tube of ointment from their bag. He walked over to the bed where Dean laid and gently washed his back. "Do you want me to tell John tonight is off?" He asked.

"No...no...if we cancel he may get second thoughts." Dean stated. "Oh I...um...got hold of some rope from the ring crew." He gave a weak laugh. "More length than a tie."

Seth chuckled at Dean's appetite as he patted his back dry before applying the ointment. "Any idea what you want to do with him? He kept bragging about winning our match before the show...like he was just daring me to put him in his place. He sure is a tease."

"I still want the burn of being filled dry. He likes being made small and powerless though. Any way of placing the rope under the mattress and secure him to it face up? Then we can use him like a living sex toy."

"Where's the rope?" Seth asked as he finished Dean's back. I need to see how much there is. Wait...if the guy is a pure bottom...what if he doesn't want you riding him?"

"In the bottom of my bag and if he is our bitch and out our mercy...does he have much choice? Unless he pussies out and called a safe word."

Seth walked to get the rope. "He won't be calling much of anything." He smirked. "Not with my jock strap from our match filling his mouth. He pulled it out, seeing it was a generous length.

Dean laughed. "Man we can be wicked...but why I have a feeling it won't scare him off."

"Because he loves being used and feeling helpless...I guess it's a welcome escape from his Super Cena gimmick...and how everyone sees him as strong and in charge." Seth reasoned as he neared the bed with the rope. "Well, I'm no expert but it shouldn't be too hard to rig this up. Leave him tied in a spread eagle position."

"Yeah...little slack on the legs in case you want to mess with him down there." Dean smirked before moving off the bed.

"Sounds like fun." Seth admitted. "Picture me driving him crazy with one of our vibrating plugs or my fingers while you ride the hell out of his cock. Let you feel first hand how that piercing feels." He grabbed the mattress. "Help me raise this up."

Dean moved to help lift the one end. "Sounds good."

Seth and Dean set up the bed. It took a little while to get it fixed so John would be secure but they did it. Just as they were putting the mattress back down Seth's phone went off. "Someone is eager." He joked, figuring it was John this time of night.

"Well go check." Dean exclaimed.

Seth walked to grab the phone, reading aloud. "It says 'Do you guys still want to play?' And yep, it's John." He began to type a response.

"Figured, well you mind getting the door this time?"

"Not at all." Seth's eyes took on a predatory look as he stripped down and moved to his gear bag, pulling out his tight black leather pants and black gloves. "I might as well dress the part." He chuckled, pulling them on.

Dean laughed as he sat on the couch, he sat forward some so his back wouldn't hit it.

Seth pulled on the gloves. "And do NOT ask me to hit or whip your back, Baby because it's not happening. There are limits we can't cross for your health's sake."

"Okay Kitten." Dean tried not to pout.

"Dean, knock it off or I'm canceling." Seth warned his boyfriend.

"You wouldn't! He's already on his way up."


	8. Chapter 8

Seth rolled his eyes. "No I won't. Just watch your back." Almost on cue there was a knock on the door. He hurried to open it for their play partner. "Come on in, John." The older man stepped in, looking Seth over in the skin tight pants, his long hair falling over his bare shoulders. John was freshly showered and wearing a loose T-shirt and blue jeans that hugged his round ass. "You looked good out there tonight, Seth. You both did."

"Thank John." Dean replied. "Just a heads up...I know besides media most of us are off tomorrow. We already have plans."

John tried not to show his disappointment. Tomorrow was one of the days he was truly free and he had looked forward to more adventures. "It's fine, Man." Dean pursed his lips in thought, one could almost see the wheels turning in his head. John didn't notice as he bent to step out of his shoes and take off his hat.

Dean got up walking over towards the bed. "Seth come here a moment? John you can wait there."

"Sure." John nodded. Seth walked over to see what Dean wanted from him.

Dean leaned in to whisper. "How far would you say it is from John's area to Roman's place? We know Roman has more things than we could ever bring on the road."

Seth looked thoughtful. "John's in Tampa...around 5 hours or so I think?"

"Damn...that would be a lot of driving on our part...hmmm." He looked over at John. "Hey John Boy?"

"Yeah?" John replied, looking at Dean.

"If we get the okay...would you like to go somewhere to play? We would need to sort of do like a kidnapping. The blind fold and stuff."

John let what Dean was saying sink in a moment. He had never met a guy as crazy or as fun as Dean. "You mean...you want to kidnap me from my place and drive me somewhere? I thought you had plans?"

"Yeah...with our normal guy. He may enjoy the fresh meat."

John got over the initial shock and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling faintly. "Wow...that's something I've never done before." He shrugged. "Why the hell not? I trust you both. Could be fun right?" Seth looked excited as the prospect sank in. Loving a helpless restrained man this was his ultimate fantasy come true. "Can we...tie you up and gag you? Just something loose since the ride may be awhile." John shrugged again. "May as well go all out. I'll struggle and put on a show for you, Seth. Just may want to bring water and stop for a break so I can get a drink if my mouth gets too dry. Otherwise I'll be good."

"Okay Let me text our guy." Dean went to grab his phone not thinking of the view it gave John. He opened the phone sending a message hoping Roman was still up. For all he knew the big guy could have headed out already.

"Fuck, Man. Your back." John couldn't help saying.

Dean looked. "Oh...it's not much."

"Uh...okay if you say so." John knew better than to judge after the way Randy looked at him at times.

"Yeah." Dean replied sending another message. "Might as well finish stripping."

"Okay." John pulled off his shirt and moved to his jeans. "So...any plans for me tonight?" Seth watched John and enjoyed the view.

"Yeah we have one or two things in mind." Dean commented with another message. "He said no problem and will get things handled in the chamber." He set the phone down stripping from his jeans.

Seth watched them as he stripped naked, his cock already twitching with excitement. John and Dean were both very attractive men in different ways. "On the bed...on your back John." Dean told him flatly.

John nodded and moved to the bed, laying on his back as he had been told. Seth looked at Dean. "Want to secure him now?"

"You take left, I'll take right? Top first?"

"That works." Seth walked to the left side of the bed. "Give me your hand, Bitch." John shuddered at the belittling name that seemed to be his during play sessions as allowed Seth to secure his left hand with rope. "Where did you guys get this rope?" "None of your business." Seth smirked as he worked.

"Yeah...just call us...resourceful." Dean commented as he took the right hand tying it towards the top of the bed.

Once John's hands were secured Seth took a moment to appreciate how good the older man looked with his muscled arms bound over his head. He ran a finger down John's left arm to trace his smooth chest. "Nice. Feet now, Babe?"

"Yep." Dean smiled as he moved to grab John's ankle pulling it slightly to the side to secure it, but leaving the slack they talked about. Seth followed with John's other leg. Once they were finished John felt a rush of excitement. He had never been tied hand and foot in such a vulnerable position before. Normally a strong man who could hold his own anywhere it was erotic to feel so totally helpless and exposed. He couldn't move if he wanted to.

Dean looked him over. "Comfy bitch?" He smacked the top of John's thigh.

John gave a groan at the smack, his body already tingling. "Y-Yeah...I've been worse." He said thickly.

"Good." He ran his short nails along the inside of John's thigh. John panted at the sensation, unable to do anything other than lay there and take it. Seth moved to gasp John's cock and pump it, making the restrained man moan louder.

"That's it Kitten, nothing to slick him." Dean groaned his cock twitching at the sight.

"W-What?" John's head spun as he tried to make sense of Dean's words. Seth gave his boyfriend a wicked smirk as he pumped John's cock in his gloved hand. "Babe...would you be so kind as to grab the jock strap out of my gear bag?" He chuckled darkly. "The one I wore tonight during my match with John here?" John's blue eyes widened as he tried to figure out what was going on but he was too turned on to care.

"Sure thing." Dean walked to Seth's bag opening it looking for the requested item. "Is it in the main or the side?"

"Side." Seth replied, smirking down at John as he kept pumping the hardening cock. It felt odd to the older man being groped by the gloved hand.

Dean found it bringing it over. "Here you go."

Seth almost taunted John as he neared him with the bunched cloth. "What was that you texted me about stuffing your mouth with my underwear, Bitch?" John let it sink in a moment before he got an 'oh shit' expression on his face. "Can't we think..." He was cut off as Seth shoved the fabric deep inside his mouth, filling his cheeks. "Nope." Seth laughed as he patted John's bulging cheek. "Just imagine...I wore these during our entire match, knowing they would be used on you after." John gave a grunt. It was hard to tell if the older man was pissed or heated by the treatment.

Dean smirked looking John over. "You asked for this." He ran his fingers over John's chest.

"He did." Seth agreed, running a gloved finger down John's leg. "Bragging about how you were going to win the match. Throwing it in my face." Dean pinched John's right nipple giving a twist. John groaned, his back arching slightly as his eyes drifted shut.

Dean laughed faintly seeing John's eyes drifting he took his other hand slapping across John's 's hard cock twitched at the rough blow, another groan passing his packed mouth as his eyes opened. "I think he likes that, Baby." Seth grinned, watching.

"Do you bitch?" Dean asked sternly with another blow.

John's chest heaved as he nodded with enthusiasm. "Such a good slut." Seth cooed. He did not notice the look of almost pride in the older man's eyes at the praise.

"He likes his cock manhandled so much I think he may enjoy what we have in mind." Dean smirked as he let go of John's nipple to focus wrapping his fingers around the cock to give a firm squeeze.

John shuddered as he wondered what they were talking about. A little clear pre-cum already wet the tip of his hard member. "Should I get the plug now?" Seth asked.

"Yeah Go ahead." Dean commented as he ran his finger over the dew covered head. He then flicked as the Prince Albert piercing.

John looked at Dean with lust darkened eyes. He wondered why they wanted to put a plug in him instead of fucking him silly. Seth walked to the bed holding a thick silicone butt plug with a button on the bottom to turn on the vibrations. "Here we are...should I use lube so I don't rip him too bad before our fun tomorrow with our guy?"

Dean debated it as he looked at John. "Yeah better safe I guess since I tore him last night." He almost sounded disappointed.

"We don't want him too broken before tomorrow." Seth commented as he took off his gloves and added lube to the thick plug. He then parted John's ample cheeks and pushed the toy all the way in to the base. John groaned as he felt his muscles stretching to accommodate the plug. "That's it...fucking take it." Seth panted.

Dean grabbed his cock with a moan watching them. "That's it, start it up...Or should we wait for the set up to be finished?"

"Wait." Seth said with a grin. A dark side of him he never knew existed loved the idea of Dean using John whether he liked it or not and the plug's sweet vibrations forcing the bound man to stay hard for them.

Dean nodded moving to lean near John's ear. "Should I tell you what we plan on doing to you? Or just go ahead and do it?"

"Tell him." Seth said in a husky tone, loving the questioning look in John's eyes as he stroked his cock.

Dean turned his head looking as Seth then gave a chuckle. He then looked back at John. "Well since you didn't answer yourself." He joked. "I am going to climb on top of you. Tease you to make sure you're as hard as we can get you." He closed his eyes giving a shaky breath. "Then...Then I'm going to impale myself on your cock, hard and dry."

John gave a grunt of surprise at the words. Dean was going to ride him? He had never been inside of a man before and it had been a long time since he had a woman in that way. Because he liked being used and abused it had always been a given that he was to be the bottom bitch, not that he minded at all. This was a possibility he had never thought of.

Dean smirked at the shocked look of John's eyes. He reached over giving John nipple a firm squeeze then twist before he moved to climb on the bed straddling John's waist. He looked down with a twisted smile, his own cock jutting out hard. John groaned at Dean's rough actions. He never thought he'd want to top a man but the idea of being unable to move or talk while he was used like a sex toy kind of excited him. Seth watched the scene, taking it all in.

"Like that." Dean stated more than asked as he scratched down John's chest knowing they wouldn't leave any marks after a short period of time. He then shifted back to feel John's cock pressing under his ass. "Just picture how tight the skin of your cock will feel being drawn so taut inside me."

"He's so fucking hard." Seth moaned as he bent to turn on the vibrating plug. John moaned as he began to feel the sweet vibrations against his prostate right away.

"Good...help line him up?" Dean asked as he raised up using his hands to part his cheeks some.

Seth took John's hard member and moved it until the leaking head was pressing against his boyfriend's entrance. "There you go, Baby." He still wondered how guys like Dean and John got off on that much pain. Roman had taken him a few times like that in the past and he had to bite his tongue not to scream out the safe word.

Dean gave a faint shiver as the feeling. He moved to slowly push his hole open going past the first ring of muscle. He bit his lip but it was to muffle a heated groan. He took a deep breath to relax himself just slightly. "Move your hand Kitten." Seth moved his hand and stepped back some. John was panting under Dean, giving a muffled groan at the new sensation. Dean groaned faintly. "Oh it's just starting John Boy." He then sunk down fast biting his lip to prevent screaming out. His head went back. Resting his hands on his thighs as he had John buried in him to the hilt. Deep pants escaped through his nose.

At first glance one would think it a look of pain, till one looks lower to see Deans cock still rock hard and even twitching a little. John was grateful he was gagged to avoid the cops being called as he could not help screaming out. The pain to his cock as Dean's tight muscles squeezed him was one of bliss to him. It felt nothing like being inside a woman's wet heat. That paired with the vibrating plug was driving him crazy. Seth stroked himself as he took in the pleasure on both men's faces. "Does he feel good, Baby? Is he big stretching you?"

Dean nodded slowly as he finally relaxed the bite on his lip. "Yeah...fuck it's been a while." He slowly raised back up with a deep moan before slamming back down. "Oh yeah..." He moaned gripping his cock. He got enough focus to look down at John. "Like?" He asked slightly breathless. John nodded slowly, moaning at the feeling as his arms strained in his restraints.

Dean nodded slowly as he started riding. For a few times he went up slow then slammed down with a moan. He then sped up. Bracing his hands on John's abs every time he slammed down. To Dean it was a sweet blissful mix. John's head went back and his eyes drifted closed at the sweet feeling of being used. His hands were clenched into fists in his restraints as deep moans left his packed mouth. "How's the piercing feel, Baby?" Seth asked, curious as he jerked himself off.

"Not...bad." Dean slowed some till he stopped all the way down. "Think I need to be turned to get the 'enhanced sensation'."

"Oh...okay." Seth noticed the way John's eyes were scrunched and his body trembled. "Maybe I should turn off the plug. I think the bitch is going to cum too soon."

"Go ahead, then help balance me to turn." Seth turned off the plug. John whined as he had felt so close. Seth then offered Dean his arm so he could get turned around.

Dean lifted most of the way up before taking Seth's arm to balance as he shifted his legs. Red coated John's cock from Dean. Now with his back to John he started to lower back down slowly. "Mmmm yeah..." He raised back up just bouncing over one spot. "Fuck that's it." He moaned as the smooth metal of the piercing massaged his prostate. "Fuck..." He moaned out as he was practically teasing himself with the short quick movements.

John found it very arousing to watch his cock disappear into Dean's ass. He groaned as his cock throbbed, trying to buck his hips from the bed to get more friction. "Fuck...no-not that I want to give this up...but you got to feel this." Dean moaned.

"Okay, but I'm using lube." Seth said. He stopped stroking himself and walked to get the tube.

"Figured...oh grab a wet cloth...may want to clean him a bit." Dean groaned as he moved to remove himself. He slowly moved his legs to moved from the bed.

Seth glanced over as he opened the lube. "Nah, I'll be fine. What about you though? Want to give John something else to gag on?"

"Only if he promises not to try to castrate me." Dean stated looking up as John. "How about it? Get that cloth out get a sip of water...then choke on my cock?" John nodded, so turned on by that point he would agree to anything. Seth walked to John and bent to apply a generous amount of lube to his reddened member.

Dean went to get some water and a straw before walking back over. He pulled the cloth from John's mouth before placing the straw near his lips. John drank the water greedily before trying to speak. "Seemed strange but feels so good." He panted. Seth sat the lube aside and moved to straddle John, his back to the older man.

"Good...now time to go silent again." Dean commented as he moved to set the water aside. He then moved to kneel on either side on John's head. He braced one hand on the wall the other holding his cock as he bent. "Open nice and good bitch."

John licked his lips before opening his mouth. Blow jobs were not his favorite thing to do but he gave them at times. Seth moaned as he spread his cheeks and slowly impaled himself on the hard member. "H-Haven't bottomed in awhile."

Dean guided his cock in John's mouth. "Nibbles are fine...no hard bites."

John began to suck Dean's cock as best he could laying down, letting his teeth barely slide over the hard length. Seth moaned as John stretched him. The older man was admittedly much bigger than Dean. "Fuck...fucking big." He cried out.

"I know." Dean moaned as he began to pump John's mouth. "Now we know how to use it."

John moaned around Dean's member, sending delicious vibrations. He just felt so...full with his ass plugged and mouth and cock being used. Seth set a slower pace than Dean once he was fully impaled, grunts of pleasure leaving him. "Yeah...our bitch is good. Better than a sex toy."

"Yeah...nothing beats flesh." Dean moaned.

Seth gave a cry as he felt John's piercing on his prostate and almost lost all control. "Fuck, John! That piercing feels so damn good!"

"Reach down and hit the switch." Dean suggested. "The vibrations go through him some." He gave a deep moan. "Fuck almost there."

Seth paused to lean down and turn the plug back on. He could already feel John's cock throbbing inside him. "Bitch is close." He moaned. "You can actually get off without pain this time?"

"Trust me...there is enough residual." Dean grunted.

While the two men were talking John suddenly cried out around Dean's cock as his body arched from the bed, filling Seth full with his release. "Damn, John.." Seth groaned as he pumped his aching cock to chase his own orgasm.

"Bitch blew hmmm?" Dean moaned. He sped up. "My turn." He moaned as he came.

John coughed as he tried to swallow Dean's release. Seth gave a few more pumps to his hard cock and came all over his hand. "Mmm...guess I'm last."

Dean laughed as he moved off then looked at John. "More water?"

"Please." John nodded, coughing. Seth moved, letting John's limp cock slide from him. "Felt great, John." He praised as he began to untie the older man's feet. "I'd like to keep a hot guy like you tied permanently but I guess it's not practical." John just chuckled weakly.

Dean grabbed the cup of water letting John get a few sips while working the one hand free. John drank the entire cup almost greedily before replying. "Thanks, Seth. Guess I should be flattered you find me so hot you want to look at me tied up all the time. It was fun...I've never been inside a guy before although I think I still prefer getting fucked." Seth laughed and carefully pulled the plug from John's ass, turning it off.

"We can oblige both at times." Dean commented. "Be ashame that equipment be wasted."

John chuckled at the compliment. "Thanks, Guys. I always have so much fun with you." He sat up once he was freed and yawned. "The plug was a nice idea...Kitten." The word was said in a joking tone. "Anytime...Bitch." Seth smirked. "Okay...point taken." John said as he slowly stood.

"May want to wash up before heading for your room John." Dean suggested.

"Yeah...think I will. Then I'll sleep like a baby." John made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door. Seth began to clean their mess, lifting the mattress to pull the ropes out. "Well, that was fun. John is a good fit for us I think. He brings out a darker side of me."

"You mean the tiger claws like I want at times?" Dean commented.

"Yeah...I guess because I don't love him and he's so damn willing to please." Seth admitted as he gathered the rope. "I have dark thoughts...like watching you use him, gagging him with my underwear and keeping him tied...it's fun shit."

"Well I guess I have R...Him for my darker outlet." Dean commented.

Seth nodded. "John's going to love him. Hopefully he doesn't think we seem weak in comparison." A dark gleam came into his eyes. "The kidnapping thing sounds fun. I've always wanted a struggling hottie in my back seat."

Dean laughed. "I think I could use a good soak after John leaves. Fuck...we also need to change our flight if we can."

"You get your soak, Babe and I'll take care of our flight." Seth told him.

John walked out a few minutes later, drying off with a towel. "I'm gonna get dressed and head out, Guys." He told them. "Just send me a text when you're on your way to my place. I'll text you the address for the GPS."

"That would help." Dean joked. "Well my turn to wash, night John." He headed for the bathroom with a slight bow legged walk. John dressed and bid Seth goodnight, heading back to his room feeling drained but happy. He tried to quietly enter his hotel room in case Randy was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Oddly Randy was still up. "Not everything is good...It's about the same." He could be heard talking on the phone. John gave his friend a wave as he closed the door and bent to take off his shoes before stripping for bed. Randy thought he heard the door closing and looked over, giving a wave back. "What?...Oh John was just making his way in...yeah night...see you soon...you too." Randy hung up standing up.

"Hey." John greeted as he pulled on clean gym shorts. "Talking to Shea?"

"Yeah...time differences you know?"

"I know." John climbed into bed. "I had fun. Glad to actually have a few days off though. What are you gonna do with your time?"

"Hang with family."

"Oh? Say hi to Elaine and Bob for me." John turned on his side with a grin. "I'm being kidnapped and driven to an unknown location."

"HOLD ON!" Randy exclaimed as he stood up the face the beds. "Are you fucking crazy?"

John chuckled. "It's not as bad as it sounds. The guy Dean knows has a thing for blindfolds. So Dean and Seth are coming to my place, tying me up and driving me to meet him blindfolded. I just wanted to get a rise out of you, Man."

"How well does he know this guy? Fuck, John...one of you don't calm the fuck down you can get badly hurt or worse."

"Dean said he's a company guy so he can't be all bad." John yawned. "Plus Seth and Dean will be there if anything goes wrong."

"You are going to give me a nervous breakdown...you know that, John?"

"Sorry, Ran. I won't tell you about my fun times again." John apologized as he closed his eyes. "You're my best friend, almost closer than my brothers. I don't want you to worry."

"With the size of your family, that means a lot, John. I will worry regardless." Randy went to shut the main light and head for his bed.

John drifted off quickly, his body exhausted once again. The next morning he sent Seth a text with his home address and wished his coworkers safe travels. He packed his belongings and hugged Randy goodbye before heading to the airport to catch the plane to Florida. The flight went by without incident and John took a taxi to his lavish home to relax until his play partners arrived later.

Dean and Seth arrived in Tampa later that afternoon lucky to secure a change in flight. They packed up their bags in the car then headed for John's. "I need you to make a stop before we get there." Seth told Dean who was driving. "Any kind of hardware store or even a place like Wal-Mart or Target will work."

"What are you planning?" Dean wondered.

"Just something I've always fantasized about." Seth admitted. "Will you humor me and play up this kidnapping thing, Baby?"

"Okay...Okay was just wondering. I'll keep an eye out for a place."

"Thanks, Baby. Love you." Seth grinned like a Cheshire cat as they drove. "It excites me just thinking about it."

"No problem." Dean spotted a place that looked like it would work. He pulled into the lot to park. "Guess I'll wait here?"

"Sure. Be right back." Seth hurried inside and came back to the car a short time later with a paper sack as he slid into the passenger's seat. "See what I got?" He said eagerly as he pulled out a roll of standard gray duct tape, a blue bandana and a few bottles of water. "The bandana is for a blindfold." Seth explained. "I'm going to tape John's hands in front of him and his mouth like a real abduction. That way his mouth won't get so dry."

Dean laughed. "Okay, Kitten. Have fun.' He started the car back up to head out.

"Oh, I will." Seth smirked as he shifted in his seat. "Help me dominate John and make him feel completely at our mercy. John seems to love that anyway."

"Yeah should be good." Dean commented.

They finally reached John's place and Seth's mouth dropped at the sheer size of the house. "Damn!" He gazed in awe. "We could fit like fifty of our houses in his."

"Yeah...maybe some day." Dean mused as he pulled to the gate. He rolled the window down to hit a button on a speaker box.

John was waiting on the guys and heard them buzz him. He pushed the intercom to reply. "Hey, Guys. I'll let you in."

"Okay, John Boy." Dean released the button.

John pushed the button to allow the guest access to his home. He was dressed in a button down salmon colored dress shirt and tan cargo shorts. Dean pulled in and up the main drive. "What does one guy do with all this room?"

"I don't know. Shit. It looks like a museum or government building." Seth chuckled. "If I was a broke guy I'd kidnap him for real."

Dean laughed. "Compared to him we very well may be."

Seth got out of the car and waited on Dean, still gaping in wonder at the property. Dean got out but left the car unlocked, even the keys in the ignition. "Okay...let's get our prize."

"Do I take the tape and blindfold or leave it in the car on put it on him here?" Seth asked.

"We restrain him inside."

Seth opened the car door again and grabbed the roll of tape and blindfold, stuffing them in his pocket before slamming the door. "Okay, Babe. Ready."

Dean lead the way upto the door with Seth behind him. He knocked and waited. It was only a minute before John opened the door with a dimpled smile. "Come on in, Guys."

Dean walked in past John waiting on Seth as John shut the door. "So ready John Boy?" He asked with a faint smirk.

"Always." John nodded, looking at them.

"Where are your main keys?"

John pointed to a set hanging on a key ring behind the front door. "Right there."

"Good." Dean paused with a smirk. "Time to take a ride and get what you're due."

John sucked in a breath but it was one of excitement and not nerves. Seth glanced at Dean with a smirk. "Grab him for me, Baby. I need his hands in front." John knew the kidnapping was mostly for Seth's benefit so he put on a show. "W-What?" He stammered, like he was nervous.

"Oh yeah." Dean smirked as he slipped behind John putting on a full-nelson. He knew if it was for real John could easily power out of it. But it was play. "As I said ...we are taking you for a ride." He put a foot behind John's knee to apply some pressure for him to kneel.

John knew it was all in fun so he allowed himself to be forced down into a kneeling position. "You're just both jealous of my position in the company." He quipped, since it was the first thing that came to mind. He was surprised when Seth pulled out a roll of duct tape and forced his hands together.

"Just sick of it feeling more like the John Cena show while everyone else is forced into the background." Dean snapped. He unlocked his hands from behind John's head so the hands could be pushed closer together.

John hoped Dean was only playing and he wasn't honestly making his new play partner upset. "Maybe I just work harder than anyone else." He smirked.

Seth began to wrap the tape around John's wrists once they were close together. "Yeah at kissing Vince's ass." He grinned.

"Or other things." Dean laughed, releasing John's arms.

"Fuck you both." John glared. Seth finished taping John's wrists and handed Dean the bandana. "Put this on him for me."

"Sure." Dean folded the cloth then looped it over John's eyes before tying a knot in the back.

"Fuck...get it off me." John spat, having fun playing it up for them.

"John, I'm fucking tired of hearing your mouth." Seth smirked. John heard tape tearing then felt a wide strip being pressed over his mouth to silence him. "Better." Seth joked.

Dean moved to grab the set of keys John pointed out that had the security control for the house and gate. He then went to grab John's upper arm. "Okay...come peacefully like a good boy." John debated putting up a fight but decided to play the afraid and obedient angle instead. He stood with Dean's help and nodded with a muffled whimper.

"Good Boy...smart." Dean told him he was not looking forward to the idea of trying to carry John to the car. "Seth get the door." Seth pocketed the duct tape and moved to open the front door for them. Dean started to walk "I'll go slow so you don't trip." John allowed Dean to lead him outside until they were standing by the back of the car. Seth opened the door for their captive, guiding him in the car until he was laying on the back seat. John gave a few muffled protests to make Seth happy. It was kind of a turn on being so helpless.

"Think we should tape his ankles too?" Dean wondered.

"Good idea." Seth smirked. John grunted at the suggestion, kicking his feet, hoping he wouldn't smack one of the guys in the face.

Dean went to grab John's flailing legs. "Enough of that." He snapped.

Seth pulled out the tape and secured the ankles together while Dean held them. John's chest heaved as he "struggled" to free himself. "Better save your strength, Bitch. It's going to be a long ride." Seth said in a husky tone. He fought feeling heated as he drank in the sight of the helpless man. "Should have put a plug in your ass and really gave you something to keep you busy."

"Okay keep an eye on him...I'll be right back." Dean told Seth as he headed back up to the house.

Seth loved the fact that he could eye John without the older man knowing it. "You can't see me." He said in an almost teasing tone, running a hand down John's face. He could just sit back and watch him like this for hours and be happy. John knew the effect he was having on his friend and jerked his face away in defiance.

Dean came back a few minutes later, he had a sheet with him. "Here to cover him." He stated. "We should have rented a van." John's eyes widened under the cloth. He was claustrophobic and had no idea what the men planned on covering him with. His heart raced as he pictured being unable to move or breathe under a heavy blanket. His body actually trembled slightly as he shook his head no frantically, giving a muffled protest.

Dean spotted the movement looking over. "John, stop a moment." He stated, then waited for John to calm down. "Nod if you really have an issue with the sheet. I don't want someone seeing you in the back and calling police."

Realizing it was only a sheet John calmed some but still nodded slowly. "I can stay in the back with him if it will help." Seth offered. "Maybe the guy is claustrophobic. A buddy of mine is and hates things over his face." John nodded to show Seth was right.

"Fine...Fine but how do we stop him from being spotted?"

"He's laying down, Dean. I'll keep the sheet on the floor and if I see anyone close I'll toss it over him." Seth replied. John was greatly relieved and began to enjoy himself again.

"Okay then...get back there and let's get going." Seth climbed into the back of the car, lifting John's head to rest it on his lap. He smirked. This was going to be a fun ride. Dean got in and started the car up driving off after setting the alarm.


	10. Chapter 10

A little time passed before Seth began to play. Once again John was bringing out a darker side to Seth. There was just something about having the sexy older man restrained this way on his lap that made the two tone haired man want to torment him. As Dean drove Seth moved his hand down John's body. John had left the top two buttons of his dress shirt undone so he slid his hand inside the shirt to rub John's bare chest. A naughty smirk crossed his lips as he heard the gagged man's sharp intake of breath. Seth pinched John's right nipple and then rubbed the left. Before his captive could get too heated he stopped, pulling his hand out. He waited a few minutes to let John cool down before moving his hand down to John's crotch, rubbing over his clothed cock.

Seth loved hearing John whimper and feeling the covered member grow hard as he teased it, pressing against the material of his tan shorts. Once again Seth stopped, moving his hand away as John gave a groan of frustration. Seth chuckled, stroking John's cheek. John sighed. It was going to be a long drive. "Everything okay back there? Think he needs a drink already?" Dean asked.

"No..." Seth admitted, chuckling a little. "Just teasing him a little. You know how I love a restrained man." He rubbed over John's crotch again lightly, causing the bound man to give a soft, muffled moan.

Dean laughed faintly. "Not too much now...can't have him worn out before we even get there."

"Oh...okay." Seth laid off John and just enjoyed watching him. Time passed and John began to wonder how far this place was from his house. It felt like at least a few hours had passed. Being unable to speak, move or see he found himself drifting off to sleep.

About another hour passed when Dean's phone went off he went to answer it. "Hello?...Hey...Yeah we have him...He's bound...Both, but we could undo the feet...Okay if you say so...Yep, see you soon." Dean hung up the phone continuing along.

"What did he say?" Seth asked lowly as he could hear John's deep breathing. "John fell asleep."

"Good he won't even know how far out it is. He said he would grab John from the car so leave the tape on the ankles."

Seth nodded. "John will like that. He likes a strong man." He paused. "But if he's playing with John won't you feel left out? I know he meets your needs, Baby."

"I will have time later."

"Okay, Baby. This has been so fun. John is such a good fit for us. He loves pain and doesn't mind being restrained." Seth looked thoughtful. "Wonder if he ever wishes he had a real relationship though...like we do."

"Who knows, steady relationships are not for everyone. We work because we are okay with others joining us to add to our niches."

"I guess...just seems it would be lonely." John was sleeping deeply. "Guess I won't wake him for a drink since he's out. I just put the tape over his mouth so his mouth wouldn't get so dry." Seth said.

"Yeah we will let him know John hasn't drank since we left when we get there." Time passed and they finally arrived at Roman's place. As they pulled in the driveway, John began to wake, shifting with a mumble.

"Finally." Dean exclaimed. He parked and shut the car off, "Be right back...no funny stuff."

Seth laughed at the comment. "We're here, John. Thanks for being such a good sport about this." John nodded, feeling awake after his sleep. It felt like so much time had passed.

Dean returned a few minutes later with a masked being that was about four inches taller then Dean.

Dean opened the door. "How's the bitch holding up?"

"Okay I guess. He's awake. You okay, Bitch?" John nodded slowly but gestured to his mouth with his bound hands. "I think he's thirsty. There are bottles of water in the front seat." Seth said.

"We can give him water inside." Came a deep distorted voice. "Slide out and I'll grab him."

"Sure." Seth slid away from John and stepped from the car. John's head landed on the car seat.

The man reached for John under the arms to slide him out some supporting his weight. "Up we go." The voice told John shortly before he was lifting up and over the man's shoulder. He then turned heading inside. "Grab your things...you know the lay out."

John felt a shiver of excitement as he was carried. Obviously the guy was much stronger than Dean or Seth. He mentally tried to go through the roster, wondering which big guy it could be he had never played with. Seth grabbed his bags before heading into the house. The guy headed headed down a set of steps a door could be heard opening. John was set down in a leather chair.

"This may hurt a little." The voice told John before a hand gripped the tape over his mouth giving a quick pull.

Thankfully because John's face was clean shaven it only stung slightly and the older man didn't wince. He licked his lips and waited. "Thanks."

"Promise not to remove the blindfold...I'll free your hands."

"I promise." John told the man. "I wouldn't have removed it in the car either...Seth just has a thing for a guy bound and gagged so I humored him...it didn't bother me anyway. I kind of liked being helpless."

"A break from being Mr. Invincible." The guy stated. A knock was heard on a door. The guy walked over to look seeing Dean and Seth. "Still green come on in." Dean walked in looking see the mostly barren room except for the tools of play including a hug almost eight foot tall tripod looking contraption in the middle of the room.

Seth walked in looking around. He had mixed feelings and memories in this room but knew Dean loved and craved every moment. "You want to free him...or get the water?" The man asked Seth.

"I'll get the water." Seth said. "Thanks for putting up with my kinks, John. It was a fantasy come true." John grinned, showing off his deep dimples. "No problem, Man. Anytime." Seth chuckled. "You might regret saying that. Be right back." He hurried out of the room to run to Roman's kitchen.

Roman pulled a knife he had from his waist. "Put your arms out straight and hold still."

John had no idea what to call the guy so he obeyed, putting his arms out in front of him. "Yes, Sir." Roman took the knife making an almost skilled cut, slicing the tape, but missing John's skin. He then reached over pulling the tape away. He then crouched down doing the same with the ankles.

"Thank you." John said, lowering his arms. Seth reappeared with a cold glass of water, walking to hand it to the older man. "Here you go, John." John thanked him before downing almost the entire glass at once, finding he was very thirsty.

"You guys eat anything?" Roman asked. Dean looked a bit sheepish. "Damn it, Dean! I'll go make something...once I leave you can remove the blindfold. Then go in the next room." He turned, almost storming off.

"Oh, fuck...oh well guess I'll feel it later." Dean joked He then went to remove the blindfold. "Welcome to the Chamber."

John blinked, his eyes adjusting after hours in darkness. He took in the tools and the strange contraption. "Damn, Dean. I swear you love getting on his bad side. You know he hates waiting." Seth exploded.

"It will be fine...you didn't say anything either." Dean replied. "Okay, John/ Let's stretch your legs."

John stood with a groan, stretching out his sore muscles. "Yeah...true. I was too busy watching John." John winked at Seth. "I'm fine, Guys, I ate like an hour before we left my place."

"Okay...he wants you fed though. Come on." Dean led John to the next room that was a large finished basement room decorated almost like a studio apartment, minus a kitchen.

"Nice for a basement room." John commented. He walked around, not wanting to sit after being bound so long. Seth made himself comfortable on the bed.

"Glad you like it John. You will be down here until tomorrow." Dean told him.

"Uh...okay." John shrugged as he looked around. "There are worse ways to spend your day off than as a prisoner of three men."

Seth laughed loudly. "I like him."

"Yeah...hope he does too." Dean stated.

Seth huffed in a breath, thinking he hoped the Samoan didn't like John too much. "Yeah."

"You okay?" Dean asked as he walked over sitting next to him.

"Uh...yeah. Fine, Baby." Seth gave a small smile before kissing Dean on the cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

John thought he knew what the younger man's problem was. "Listen, Seth." He said, walking over to them. "I'm not tied to this guy...even if I like playing with him and he does me I'm not going to stop playing with you guys. You're both too much damn fun. You can tie me and tease me any time you want."

Seth gave a sheepish grin. "Thanks, John."

Dean laughed. "Was that it, Kitten? Thought you may lose your new mouse?"

Seth nodded almost timidly, burying his face in Dean's chest. John thought it was adorable. "Well this mouse likes being caught so stop worrying."

Dean laughed ruffling Seth's hair. "Isn't he cute when he tries to act meek?"

"Yeah. You both are lucky to have each other." For a moment there was a brief flash of longing in John's eyes as he looked at the almost sweet embrace. He had never been held or kissed by a man but he quickly shook it off.

Seth growled into Dean's chest. "I'm not sweet!"

Dean laughed as he let go of Seth. John finally sat down on the edge of the bed. "How does it feel to kiss a guy?" He said at last.

Seth looked shocked. "You've never had a boyfriend?" John shook his head and Seth smiled at Dean. "I think it feels really nice...with the right guy."

"Some are very rough...which of course is okay sometime. I guess you just...um know." Dean tried to explain but felt odd.

John nodded. He normally loved his life of casual sex but at times he had to wonder if Randy was right. If all the guys saw him as an easy lay and would never want anything more than sex with him. He cleared his throat, feeling awkward. "Um...that guy's taking a while isn't he?"

"He said he was cooking." Dean told him. "I'll go check." Dean got up heading upstairs.

John sat quietly while he waited. "You lonely, John?" Seth asked at last. He was more comfortable talking about emotions than Dean.

"Sometimes." The older man had to admit. "But for the most part I guess I'm happy." The two men fell into a comfortable silence as they waited.

It was about five more minutes Dean could be heard. "Seth, give me a hand with these." He called down the steps.

"Be back, John." Seth hurried to help Dean with the plates he was struggling with.

"Thanks." Dean commented as he handed Seth one plate and the large bowl. "If you can't guess the bowl is yours."

"Okay." The bowl contained a nice garden salad. They walked back to the room where John was waiting. "Here you go, John." Seth said, handing him the plate with a steak and salad on it.

Dean followed after him. "Come to the table you savages." He joked sitting at the wooden table.

Both men walked to the table and took a seat to eat. "Hmm...I feel hungrier than I thought I would." John commented.

"Understandable, John. It's been a while." Dean told him as he cut his steak.

John wondered just how long it had been but didn't ask. "Am I going to be tied up on the way back home too?" He asked.

Dean chuckled. "I guess that depends on Seth."

Seth gave John his version of puppy eyes as he ate. "Why do I even ask?" John chuckled. "You guys are welcome to crash at my place tomorrow. I have a nice pool room."

"Cool...sounds good, John." Dean commented, eating some of the side salad.

The men ate and John pushed back his empty plate. "That was good." He felt fidgety, wanting to play and feel the blissful pain and stress release.

"I'll run these back up. In about ten minutes you can head back to the other room...you need the blindfold back on." Dean told him, gathering the dirty dishes.

Seth was up like a shot, running to grab the bandana. Before John could even think or move Seth was back and eagerly tying it over his eyes. "Damn." John chuckled. The time passed and Dean came down to see if John was moved yet. John was in the chamber room, sitting in the leather chair with his hands folded while Seth stood nearby watching him.

"It's clear." Dean called before moving to the chamber seeing John was blindfolded as ordered. He looked back motioning to Roman. The large man had on black jeans and a tight tank top. There was a thick choker on.

"He follows orders well." He stated with the distorted voice of before. It was coming from the choker.

"That he does." Seth agreed almost proudly.

"Thank you. I try." John said to the unknown guy.

Roman moved, grabbing a metal bar that was off to the side. He moved to the tripod device hooking it on the top of it. "Stand up and strip for me, John."

"Uh...Yes, Sir." John stood and removed his shirt then bent to take off his shorts, underwear, socks and shoes before straightening back up. He was proud of his body and wondered what the man would think of his piercings.

"Good." Roman walked over, taking John by his arm. "Over here." He guided him towards the structure. John allowed himself to be lead as he could not see anything. Seth tried not to get turned on watching Roman with John. Roman took one of John's arm lifting it up wrapping it with a chain restraint. He then moved around to restrain the other arm.

John had never felt a sensation like being chained this way, stretched out and vulnerable. Before he had just been tied in bed with ties, rope or handcuffs. The metal cut into his wrists, forcing him to almost stand on his tiptoes. He found the feeling thrilling. "What was the chosen safe word?" Roman asked. "John?"

John chuckled. "Dean said Uncle since I never give up so I guess Uncle it is."

"Very well...out, Boys."

"Already?" Dean asked. Seth bit his lip, watching John. His dark eyes took in the way the muscled body was already straining in the chains. He reluctantly moved to begin leaving the room.

Dean followed after Seth, shutting the door most of the way after him. "God, I would like to watch...just once."

"Me too." Seth said almost sadly as he moved to sit on the bed. "John like that was quite a sight."

"Oh well he has his rules though." Dean fell on the bed next to Seth.

Roman paced around the structure looking John over. "What would people think if they knew what the real John Cena was like?"

John's whole body felt on edge, hearing the unknown man so near his naked body. "They might be surprised." He admitted. "I get such a rush from being dominated...made to feel small. The pain is like a drug at times."

"I know that feeling." He replied. "For me it is the feel and look it gives in people." Roman looked down at his hand flexing it, slightly sharp pointed nails appeared on his finger tips. He ran them slowly over John's already strained arms. it was almost like tiny lines of fire being dragged along his flesh, but oddly no marks were seen on his physical flesh.

John sucked in a breath, totally unprepared for the feeling. He had expected a whip or maybe a paddle...this felt like fire on his skin maybe a hot poker. He gave a quiet moan, his cock twitching. "Good." Roman repeated the feeling down John's other arm. The energy from John was not exactly what Roman expected.

"Mmm..." John's back arched slightly as his cock began to thicken. "I don't know what you're using but damn it feels intense."

"Seems you quite enjoy the...intensity." The nails then traced down John's spine radiating jolts of heat through his body.

"F-Fuck, trying to make me blow already?" John moaned deeply, his cock standing hard from his body. "Feels so fucking good!"

"Hmmm Now I see why you never give up in matches." The voice sounded slightly different, still deep, gruntal, but not as mechanical. One could say near inhuman. He moved around again studying John. If John could see his face that may have caused fear in the strong willed man. The odd pale blue eyes were instead a deep crimson red, his strong facial features even more rigid and angular almost like stone. Moving under the structure he traced those searing nails down along John's chest then along his abs.

John's body trembled as it felt he was being traced over with a lit match but to the older man it only served to heat him more. "P-please...whatever you're using...do it on my cock?" He begged, his arms straining in the chains.

Roman cocked his head looking. "You are a rare breed." He reached under John's cock, dragging one sharpened nail from the base all the way to the tip stopping right under the piercing.

John bucked his hips, crying out in bliss as his cock felt like it was on fire. His blue eyes wanted to roll under the blindfold. In the past his cock had been slapped and his balls twisted but this topped them all. "Fuck! Oh my god...feels like heaven!" Pre-cum wet the glistening tip of his member.

Dean sat up from the bed, hearing the sound trying to discern if it was good or bad. "Should we move to the couch so we can hear if he uses the word?"

"Yeah." Seth agreed, looking a little worried. He knew some guys thrived off pain but Roman sometimes went too far in his opinion. The guys got up heading for the couch that was closer to the chamber door. They sat down and tried to remain relaxed.

Roman reached to grab a hold of John's cock giving a tug. The feeling was hard and rough.

John cried out, endorphins flooding his body as his cock throbbed. "More...please! And my balls!" He moaned, his body trembling.

* * *

"Guess we didn't have to worry." Seth shook his head as he heard John's cry. "You guys are both freaks."

"He may have me beat...but damn that is hot sounding." Dean commented with a faint pant.

* * *

Roman reached with his hand to grip John's balls in the rough grasp. The sharp fire like nails gripping along the top. To most it would be agonizing. They would swear blood should be coming from the inflicted wounds. None were visible.

"Oh fuck...fuck, I'm cumming...fuck!" John panted as he came hard and without warning, thick spurts of cum shooting as his body felt waves of pleasurable release. "J-Just like that...so good." He shuddered. Roman emitted a snarl, almost a growl like tone just before John felt a harsher claw like sensation across his chest.

John jumped, more in surprise at the angry growl than the pain burning in his spent body. "W-Was I not supposed to cum?" He asked. He knew some guys into BDSM expected to be asked first but the guy had made no such rules.

"Are...you...done?" The voice asked him in a harsh whisper near his ear. The breath hot on his flesh.

John could tell he had somehow displeased the man. "No...I can go more. I don't normally get off so soon. It just felt so fucking good." He tried to explain. "Please...I want you satisfied too."

"Good." Roman replied simply. In some way he didn't know if that part of him would be though. Something in John changed the pain he craved to inflict into a sensation of pure bliss. John could hear and feel the bar move as his arms were still attached but lowered. "Step forward a little." John moved slowly till he was told to stop. Roman locked at bar lower on the back supports causing him to bend.

John felt almost more exposed this way as he waited unable to see what would be done to him next. Dean was right...the guy didn't disappoint.

John could feel something being wrapped around each thigh as Roman wrapped a leather strap around each leg looped with a chain that attached to a ring at the top of the device. He then pulled taking John's feet from under him as the loops came up hooking in the crease of his legs. When John's ass was raised up Roman locked the chain in place suspending John. His arms secured to the device while his lower body was forced to bend, but also swing.

For the first time since they began John gave a grunt of discomfort. His body was strong but not very limber and the position felt odd to him.

* * *

Meanwhile Seth had heard the almost unnatural growl from the Samoan minutes before. "Roman sounds pissed." He said, wide eyed.

"Yeah...but he was not supposed to gag John because of the safe word...and we haven't heard it." Dean told Seth.

"I know." Seth nodded. He hoped John was okay. He knew how stubborn the man could be.

* * *

John began to feel sore after only minutes in the suspended position. "You're not an ordinary guy are you?" He asked Roman while gritting his teeth. "Most guys would have fucked me by now to get their rocks off."

"I get more enjoyment from the pain...which seems to be quite the hard reaction from you." Roman issued an open handed slap to his exposed ass. An action that now left a mark on his skin.

John grunted at the action but honestly felt more heated feelings than pain. "I may not be a good match for you then." He admitted. "If you expect me to cry out or beg for mercy it's not me...I like pain. I thought Dean told you that. My best friend says I'm wired wrong."

"He did." He gave a low gruntal sound. "Guess I had to see first hand." He gave John another swat.

John wanted to give a lustful groan but bit his lip to hold it inside. If the man wanted him in pain he could humor him. "S-Stings." He stammered.

"But in a way that makes your body tingle." Next John felt was his legs being lowered back down. John did not know why but for the first time during a sexual encounter he felt almost ashamed. Usually it was so easy...let his partner get their kinks out and then they would fuck him. He felt like he was letting the guy down and not giving him the reaction he needed or wanted from him.

Roman felt confused...conflicted. The dark rage within his eyes tried to flicker and retreat. He shook his head as he closed them. Some of the harshness to his features fading as well. John just waited with a pounding heart, feeling like a failure over something he had no control over. Why didn't Dean tell him the guy would only enjoy if he was in pain?

Roman moved to free John's arms. He hit a button on a black box he was wearing that turned on the voice distorter. "I need to think things over, John. Seth or Dean can get anything you may need for the night. Glad you enjoyed it...it is a rare thing." Roman turned, leaving the room. He moved past Seth and Dean with hardly a look and without a word.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean watched as Roman moved past them. "Um...that didn't look good. Di-did he look...um...sad?"

"Yeah...what the fuck? John wouldn't have given him any trouble." Seth said.

John stood alone in the room, feeling confused and a little hurt. He had always prided himself on making his sexual partners satisfied no matter their kinks and the guy had not even got off. Although it was silly the rejection made him feel almost empty. It was like he had filled the emptiness inside himself with sex and now he had failed at that. He pulled off the blindfold and just stood, looking around.

"Who should we check on first? My gut tells me John." Dean wondered as he stood up.

Seth and Dean walked in to the other room seeing John standing almost in a daze. When he saw them come in he almost looked ready to cry to Seth. "Why didn't you guys warn me? I told you I loved pain from the start." John's voice sounded low. "He expected me to cry out in pain...and when what he did felt good he got pissed and upset and just took off...said he needed time to think. I n-never pretended to be anything other than who I am." He gave a humorless laugh. "I'm even so fucked up I scared off a sadist."

Dean felt at a lost. "Most sadistic love a true masochist. Come on...look at me. I love the fact I could be as brutal as I feel the need to be and you take it all. I admit he does love trying to push me until I even need to call it quits."

"He didn't do too much. Just used something hot on me and spanked my ass a few times. Once he saw how much pleasure I got from it he lost all interest in me." John shook his head, feeling tired. "I know this sounds stupid but I kind of take pride in making others feel good...like letting Seth tie me up. I feel like a failure right now."

Seth could not believe John had been too tough for Roman to crack. "Sorry, John. For the record I love playing with you."

Dean got thoughtful a moment. "Um, Seth why don't you help keep John company down here...show him the shower if he needs it. I want to check on...our host." Find out details and maybe become the sacrificial lamb was more like it.

"Sure. Come on, John." Seth patted John's shoulder, feeling compassion for the man as he looked so down.

John nodded. "I could use a shower." He said thickly and the two men left the chamber.

Dean watched the two men leave. He then left the chamber and headed for the steps. He had to know what Roman's issue was. John was near perfect in their lifestyle. Roman was a man of pain...but most felt there was pleasure within it. All John seemed to feel from it was the pleasure. What is wrong with that? He made his way to the main floor and began looking around. "Rome?" He called out as he looked. "Hey, Roman. Let's talk, Buddy. Where you at?"

Seth led John to the basement bathroom, trying to think of something comforting to say to the older man. John was normally so upbeat and full of enthusiasm. Seeing him so sad hurt Seth more than he cared to admit. The bathroom was of a nice size for a basement with a toilet, sink and spacious walk in shower. "Towels are over in that cabinet with the wash cloths." He said to John, pointing.

John nodded and Seth could have sworn the older man's blue eyes looked wet. "Thanks. It will feel good I'm sure." For a fleeting moment Seth had the urge to move closer to John, cradle his head with his hands and kiss him softly. The thought scared the hell out of him so he excused himself and hurried to the living quarters room.

"I CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS!" A growl like tone was heard as Dean was heading down one hall. Dean couldn't help but wonder why Roman was still using that voice machine. He heard a loud bang and rushed down the hall knocking. "GO AWAY!"

"Rome? Rome, it's Dean. Open up."

"Not now, Dean." Something in that tone almost wanted him to coward away but he took a deep breath.

"Open the door or I will...We need to talk about this." Dean started to reach for the handle.

Seth felt a whirlwind of conflicting emotions as he sat on the bed. What the hell was wrong with him? He loved Dean more than anything...why would he think of kissing John? In all honestly he could say he did not love John but he did feel something for him. He had remembered John saying he had never been kissed or held by a man earlier and then seeing the older man so upset had just brought out a protective side in him. John loved being used, thrived off it but emotionally he seemed almost fragile. "No, Seth." He said out loud to himself. "He's a play partner and nothing more. There will be no kissing."

Dean went to open the door. It was mostly dark. "Rome?"

"Don't, Dean!" A voice somewhere in the room growled.

Dean walked in looking around. "I think you can shut that thing off now. John is staying downstairs like he was told." The door slammed behind him and he jumped to look. He went to swallow the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat. He could only see an outline...except for where the eyes were. They glowed, from the dark silhouette two deep red orbs peered at him.

Dean had to shake his head was he seeing things? He had to have been. This was not real. The shape was taller than Roman. He backed up as the shape moved closer. "Back away." He stated. "Stay away from me!" Before he realized it he had backed against the bed falling back.

Before he could try to move he felt a large rough hand around his throat. Pain wanted to rip through him as the touch felt searing.

"I warned you not to come in." The voice snarled at him.

John finished his shower and sighed as he dried off. Why did it bother him so much how some random guy felt about him? Dean and Seth were more than happy to play with him as were half the guys in the locker room. For the first time in his life he had not felt good enough for someone and it nagged at him. Especially when that someone had felt so damn good. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to rejoin Seth.

Over a half-hour had past and still no sign or word from upstairs. By that time John had drifted off to sleep in bed while Seth played on his phone. Seth began to worry, hoping Dean and Roman hadn't gotten into an argument. He covered John's naked body with a blanket and turned off the light before heading out of the basement and upstairs.

The main floor was mostly dark, no sign of either man at first glance. As Seth reached the spare bedroom a faint shape could be seen under the covers. Seth knew the shape had to be Dean because Roman had his own room but why hadn't he come down to get him? He walked over to the full size bed and gave his boyfriend a light shake. "Dean?"

Dean was on his side shivering. Parts of his skin were hot to the touch. He was stripped bare and even if hard to see in the darkness, his eyes were open just looking ahead. "Dean...Baby...talk to me. What happened?" Seth's heart pounded as he knelt down to cup his boyfriend's face. He knew Dean had played rough with Roman in the past but he never looked like this.

Feeling Seth's touch Dean slowly blinked. "Ki-Kitten?" His voice sounded rough, and strained.

"Yeah." Seth gently moved Dean over in the bed so he could crawl in next to him. "Are you okay, Baby? What happened?"

"Will be." Dean moved closer to hold Seth. He head hurt, things felt fragmented. He rested his head against Seth's chest.

"Babe...did you ask for this or did Roman just give it? This is fucked up!" Seth hissed as he stroked Dean's mop of hair. As protective as he had felt of John with Dean it was ten times stronger.

"Do...It's okay, Kitten." Den wrapped an arm around Seth's waist. "Ho...How's John?"

"It's not okay." Seth insisted, blinking back tears. "Dean, I know you need the pain but I hate seeing you this way! I HATE it. What if he goes too far sometime and you end up in the hospital?" He paused. "John is fine. He's asleep...just upset and wondering why Roman didn't enjoy playing with him."

"Do-don't mean to upset you, Kitten. He...He is-isn't like most sadists." Dean shuddered then cringed as a dark image flashed across his mind.

"What do you mean? What makes him different?" Seth probed. "John is really upset...he was almost crying in the bathroom."

"Most see pl-pleasure within the pain...it...it is like he only craves the pain...no-not the beauty or joy buried in it. Jo-John confuses him." Dean gave another shudder. "He-head hurts."

"Just rest, Baby." Seth was fuming as he stroked Dean's head. Roman had gone too far in his mind. "We can check on John in the morning."

Dean nodded holding Seth. He didn't want Seth out of his sight. Seth laid a while before he calmed down some. Yes, Roman went too far but Dean had said it was okay. He still did not like it though. He drifted off to sleep eventually.

Dean's sleep was fitful, odd dark images kept wanting to fill his head. It wanted to make sense of what there was no rational explanation.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile states away Roman stood on a barn. He scuffed his foot to see the familiar black markings. He still looked like the monster that hurt Dean, tried to hurt John. John...damn John why was he so different? He turned, hearing the barn door slide, putting his hands up to fight.

"I thought I felt a disturbance." Came a gruff voice with a southern Texan drawl. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know what to do to be rid of...this." Roman spoke with a faint growl before shifting back to looking human. After doing so he lowered to one knee, his hand resting on the ground.

"You can't. I have already explained that to you."

"I don't need it anymore...I want to be free from it." Roman looked up, his pale eyes pleading.

"You need to learn to deal with it...co-exist."

"I can't...please...you did this to me...free me."

"I can't...to do so would break your father's heart and destroy if not kill you."

"How do you know? It has been nearly twenty years, Taker...surely I have healed by now."

"There was no healing from those injuries. That is why your father came to me. Medicine held no hope for him...no hope that his son could lead a normal life."

"How the hell is this normal?!" Roman yelled.

The older man gave an almost amused smile. "Well it was the most normal I could offer him...and you."

"Well I don't want it...remove it...send it back to where ever you called it from. It is destroying my life! I can never be happy with it. It doesn't know what happiness is, joy, pleasure...real pleasure. I let it be sated at times as you said...but..." Roman licked his lips, looking down with a sigh. "But tonight it crossed one that truly loves the pain...loves it so much it is like the pain does not even exist. It wanted to kill this person...just in hopes if a fleeting glimpse of pain within it's soul."

"You let it kill before...why is it different?"

"It is different...those people deserved it. They were evil, vile people. I only gave them a taste of their own." Roman tried to defend himself. "This was a co-worker...Someone I may have wanted to call a friend."

Taker walked closer. "Are you a fool? Getting mixed with someone so close?"

"You already knew of Dean...and Seth."

"Yes and you were a fool for them as well...who is it this time?"

Roman sighed. "John Cena...he puzzles it...me...it seared at John's essence. John cried out but it was in bliss...he cried out asking for more. Even after John was done, he was open for more...It wanted to give it...and more. It wanted to lash to rip John's soul apart in hope of seeing the pain it wanted."

"Hmm there are a few like that...tormented souls that find comfort within the torment. I just never pictured John as one. It needs to see the pain is still there. It is just masked in another form. That is if you let it play with John again."

"I don't know." Roman admitted.

"Well, I have no other advice. I can not free you without a grave price. Sorry...good night, Roman." Taker turned to leave, closing the door behind him. Roman growled closing his eyes as his form shifted again. The entity in him wished to be free of Roman almost as much as Roman wished free of it. His form wavered like a mirage before vanishing from sight. The only thing remaining was the smell of brimstone.

x.x.x

John slept well until early morning when the piercing pain in his body woke him with a groan. Now that all of the heated adrenaline had worn off his body was feeling the aftermath of whatever the man had done to him. His cock and balls especially felt like they were on fire. He looked around and saw he was alone so he tried to go back to sleep.

Roman was back in his bedroom sleep or attempting to anyway when a faint wave of the type of energy the entity craved came through the area. Roman sat up, looking around before he stood to go look. He was dressed in black satin lounge pants. He check in on Dean first knowing he was very rough on the guy, but knew by now he should be crashed. Opening the door slowly he could see two forms. He guessed the other was Seth, since he was told John would be downstairs as requested.

He moved closer to check seeing both men sound asleep. The way Dean was holding Seth he had to wonder how much did he remember of what he had seen that night. Was he guarding Seth...or maybe the other way. He turned leaving the room as quietly as he had entered before making his way to the basement door. He opened it just to listen for a few moments, trying to see if he could discern if that was the source of the pain he was feeling.

John shifted in the bed, giving another pained groan. He wondered why it always hurt so much later but it never stopped him from going back for more. What really blew his mind was how untouched his skin looked after the heated pain he had been dealt. He half expected to be covered in welts and burns. The guy was good. He moved to lay on his side, hissing when his body protested the action.

Roman closed his eyes as the entity wanted to practically drink in the pain and anguish filling the space below. It wanted to take it in like someone drinking a fine rich wine. It enriched him, energized him. As John called the receiving of it...like a drug. He went back to his room, grabbing the voice distorter. He then headed back for the steps. "If you're awake...face the wall." He called down.

John heard the voice and jumped. He had not expected to hear from the man again. "Okay." He called back, rolling his body so that he was facing the wall. He wondered why the guy worked so hard to hide his identity from him. Roman waited a few moments until he no longer heard movement. He slowly headed down the steps, the energy just growing. While the entity began feeling what one may call being pleased, Roman himself felt sad.

He neared the bed, surveying John's body. While to normal eyes he looked unharmed, to Roman he could see red angry lines tracing John's exposed arm and down his back. He closed his eyes feeling the warring inside of him. The entity wanted to come out...feed more. Roman gave a shaky breath that was faintly distorted by the device as he tried to keep it back, telling it to feed what it needed from there.

John could hear the man breathing heavily and thought he was still outraged with him. "I'm sorry." He said in a quiet voice. "I know I was a disappointment to you."

"Yes...and no...don't be sorry." Roman replied. his breath was almost shaky. "You...You just don't react like anyone else I dealt with." He slowly opened his eyes taking in the sight again. "I just didn't know how to deal with such reaction." He slowly moved, reaching a hand to touch over the marks that only he could see along John's spine. The touch was a contrast to before. Light, and soft instead of rough, harsh, sharp.

John sucked in a breath. The soft touch was the last thing he would have expected. Because he usually asked to be roughed up he could not remember the last time he had just felt something so gentle. John closed his eyes to savor the feeling. "I guess we both had our expectations." He said finally. "I do feel pain...but it's after my sexual high wears off. Kind of like how you feel an adrenaline rush in the ring but then sore the next day."

"It was unexpected...Even Dean feels pain in the moment." The touch moved along John's arm. "You are amazing."

"I...I am?" John was almost speechless by the compliment. "You honestly think so? I always thought I was fucked up in the head. My best friend says I'm wired wrong."

"To most that may be true...I was too lost in the moment...and what I am used to experiencing to have seen it. I will be honest...part of me takes satisfaction in the pain you are in. I am sorry if that is wrong."

John thought a moment before shaking his head. "It's not wrong...it was all more than consensual...every guy has their thing. Seth likes restraints, I like being used and abused...you like seeing a guy in pain. Who am I to judge you?"

"Thank you...I will understand if you don't wish any part of me after you leave." Roman drew in a deep breath. The pain in the aftermath felt more raw...more pure.

"No...I enjoyed. Please stay." John offered. "I would like to do it again. Maybe next time you can work me over again...then enjoy the pain I'm in once the lust is gone. We would both get what we need."

"You are a rare find...maybe I need to thank Dean in the morning. You should try to get more rest. The pain should fade some more by the time you wake up." Roman pulled his hand away before standing up fully. "Maybe arrange a place closer to you...I am sure that long ride was not easy taped up like you were."

John chuckled a little. "It was a little boring but I fell asleep. I mainly did it because Seth enjoyed seeing me like that. He even rode in the back seat and...teased me."

"That sounds like Seth...he even likes helping my tie Dean up before he gets blindfolded. You like entertaining other people's wants and needs don't you?"

"Sure." John admitted. "I guess it makes me feel good when they enjoy playing with me...want to see me again. As long as it's not illegal or pushes my boundaries...like my claustrophobia... I'm fine with anything. If having me tied makes Seth happy I'm glad to do it."

"I see...well night, John...try to get more sleep." Roman turned, heading for the steps.

"Goodnight." John called. He felt so much better and couldn't resist turning his head to glance at the retreating man. There was no mistaking the hair of his new play partner. It was Roman Reigns. Why hadn't he thought of him before? Roman turned his head as he reached the steps. In the darkness it was hard to tell if it was a look of displeasure or amusement. He then turned back around walking upstairs.

"Fuck." John whispered, hoping he had not pissed the Samoan off. "Oh well." He said to himself as he closed his eyes. "He can take it out on me later...at least he's hot." He thought of the gentle touches on his skin as he fell back to sleep. Roman returned to his room climbing into bed to fall asleep. For now the entity was sated.


	14. Chapter 14

Seth woke around nine the next day. It took a few minutes for the previous night's events to sink in. He smoothed the messy hair from Dean's eyes. "Dean...Baby, we should get up." He whispered.

Dean groaned before nuzzling his face against Seth's chest. "Don't wanna." he grumbled.

"Well, you have to soon. We should check on John. He was upset." Seth told him.

"Oh yeah." Dean sounded like he almost forgot. He went to move, giving a hiss of pain as his back made contact with the bed. "Fuck." He took a deep breath before he continued to move. He looked around the room. "Shit...see my clothing around?"

"No you were naked when I found you but dressed in the basement." Seth told him. "Where did you and Roman play?"

Dean instinctively gave a shaky tremble when Seth brought up the playing with Roman. He quickly calmed himself. "Um...his room." He said almost shyly. That was one room of the house neither man had been in before.

"Oh...well we can't just go in there if Roman is asleep." Seth said, surprised Dean had been in the Samoan's private space. "He should be up soon though."

"I can just put on fresh clothing." Dean replied quickly. Something in him never wanted to step foot in that room again. He headed for his suitcase.

Something about the way his boyfriend was acting still seemed off to Seth. Dean seemed almost scared of something. "Baby, are you okay? Did Roman do something wrong last night?" He had to ask.

"It's fine...I just shouldn't have gone in there." Dean replied, pulling out track pants.

"Dean, you had a right to check on your buddy without being hurt." Seth told him. "Just because you are a masochist doesn't mean you can't say no."

"He warned me to go away." Dean stated. "It's fine, Kitten...let's just see how John is."

Seth signed. "Okay...fine.." They made their way down to the basement. John was already awake again and sitting on the bed, bent over slightly. "Hey, Guys." He greeted them with a smile.

"Hey John Boy." Dean tried to joke with a smile. "How you doing today?"

"Better." John said honestly. "I know the guy is Roman so you guys can drop the secrets. He came down earlier to see me. He wants to play with me again soon."

"He came down to see you...told you already?" Dean was shocked. "An-and he wants to play with you again?"

John shook his head. "He came down to see me. I was in pain...I always feel pain after the sexual thrill is gone. He admitted he craved seeing me that way and said he was sorry. He touched me...gently and said I was amazing." John paused so it could all sink in. "I told him we should play again and both get what we want. He said maybe closer to my place next time. When he was leaving I peaked at him...and he saw me."

Dean glance as Seth looking a little worried. then back at John. "Gently?" He asked, never picturing the big guy as gentle. "So you feel better know that you got confirmation that he still got his...satisfaction?"

"Yeah...much." John winced slightly as he stood but it was better than earlier. "Guess I'll grab my clothes from the chamber." Seth shook his head when John left. "That sounded so fucked up...but I guess John's a big boy."

"What's fucked up about it? So he get's satisfaction and validation in his partners needs being filled."

"That Roman sits around waiting for John to be in pain so he can...enjoy watching his suffering or something." Seth replied. "But I guess to each their own."

"Well a sadist gets something from the pain of others...if for some reason John's mind shuts off the feeling of pain at the time of the event,I guess Roman needs to wait to get his payoff of the event."

"Exactly." John said as he walked back in, dressed. "I always hurt anyway after playing even with you guys. If he wants to enjoy who am I to judge?" Seth still looked unconvinced. "Oh calm down, Seth. You get to tie me up on the way back and at my place later if you want." The two tone haired man perked up at that.

Dean gave a laugh, then he heard a knocking sound. "Come on up...might as well bring John too." Roman called down.

John chuckled. "I'll probably get my ass beat later for peeking." All three guys made their way upstairs. Dean led the way to the kitchen. Roman had the table set for everyone. There was a platter with scrambled eggs with sauteed mushrooms, onions and green peppers. There was also a platter with sausages and bacon. There was also a pitcher of orange juice.

"Looks good, Roman." John offered a smile at the Samoan. "I feel better this morning."

"Glad to hear it, John." Roman replied as he sat down. He looked over at Dean. "I want to apologize if I went out of bounds last night."

"Um...yeah...it's fine." Dean tried to tell him.

Seth decided to keep his mouth shut since Roman had apologized. The three men took their seats to eat. "What you said about finding a place closer to where I live...you wouldn't have the equipment you need...would you?" John asked as they plated food.

"Just need a space big enough." Roman stated. "The device I have downstairs is actually portable."

"Well, you're welcome to come to my place and stay when you're off now that I know who you are." John offered. "I have several large recreation rooms big enough and plenty of guest rooms. My house is a good size."

"That's for sure." Seth agreed.

"That works." Roman admitted. "Maybe next time...I'll came here first to pack up then drive there." He commented as he ate.

"So that offer for all of us?" Dean asked.

"Of course. I love having you guys around. As far as I'm concerned you are always welcome at my place." John told Dean. "You and Seth were there for me when I needed the release."

"Cool...not as boring as my little place." Dean commented.

Seth pouted. "Then I don't get to have you bound in the car again." John laughed a hearty laugh. "I have a garage full of cars, Seth. We can role play in one of them if you want."

Roman laughed. "Seth...just think John's strong muscles in a suspension. If his place becomes our new off road play space I could leave it there."

Seth bit his lip. "But you don't like anyone watching you with John."

"The setup you can help...like you do with Dean. Maybe even light working...just the harder stuff the same rules apply."

Seth nodded. John looked sheepish. "I admit...if you want pain the only time I was really uncomfortable was when you had me suspended. I'm not a flexible guy like Seth."

"Well there is suspension that are not always based on flexibility." Roman astated.

"Damn...imagine hanging, open and exposed." Dean commented. "The blows coming but you can't fully tell from where or what."

John tried not to shift in his seat as he ate. "You have a way with words, Dean." He mumbled.

"And a paddle." Dean laughed.

John groaned, shifting again. "Maybe you'll get your chance later to use it. I like going to work with a sore ass."

"Yeah Seth travels with one." John tried to focus on eating and not let the images in his head heat him further. He bit his lip as his sore cock began to press against his shorts.

"Awe...you okay, John Boy." Dean ribbed him slightly knowing the look. "Seth you plan on keeping him company in the back seat again?" He gave a laugh.

John panted at the thought of being bound and teased again. "You guys are going to kill me." Seth nodded with a sly smile. "Of course...maybe you can say some things then to tease John more...you do have quite the way with words."

Roman laughed. "See there are torture besides physical."

"Fuck." John panted. "At least take pity on me and jerk me off until I cum so I don't have to stew for hours."

Dean laughed. "I am sure we have a towel in one of our bags...oh picture Seth teasing you and jerking you covered by the sheet while we are going down the highway. Wondering if someone in a neighboring can see you...do they even suspect what is happening. "

"Fuck...sounds like fun. You do paint a good picture, Dean Ambrose." John admitted. "No wonder you're good on the mic."

Dean smiled. "Damn...coming from you that is quite the compliment."

"You know the fans love you. I only put you down at my place as kind of a role play." John told Dean. "You never fail to make me laugh during a promo...you are just so genuine."

"Thanks...luckily the writers haven't put a muzzle on me yet." He points at Seth. "Don't even think it."

"Hmm...sounds sexy." Seth laughed. The men finished their food and John offered to help Roman clean before they left. Standing to look up into the steely blue eyes John felt his mouth almost go dry at how powerful and sexy the Samoan was. Dean and Seth may have been athletic and attractive but Roman was gorgeous.

"Yeah thanks, John." Roman told him as he started to gather the empty plates.

"Guess we can gather our bags to pack the car." Dean suggested.

Seth nodded and the two guys moved to the guest room. John gathered some dishes, trying not to stare at Roman. The guy had to be the hottest man he ever played with. He just had charisma. He had the sexy smirk and eyes of his buddy Randy paired with his strength and a dominant streak. The combination was sexy as hell. "Sorry I looked at you." He said at last. "But it does make things easier."

"It's fine… I should have expected it. I guess I am just...guarded." Roman stated.

"I get that..." John's voice trailed off as he rinsed dishes. "I have a lot of sexual partners but I haven't been in a relationship since Liz...my ex wife. Guess I can be guarded too."

"How was it? Sorry sure it is none of my business." Roman asked, but then caught himself.

"How was what? Being married?" John asked to clarify.

"Well...that...and." Roman shook his head. "Know what...forget it." He started washing the dishes putting them in a drainer.

"I don't mind.." John thought Roman had some social skill issues. "Marriage was great for a long time...then the job kept me away and we both screwed up. I was always more into men but she was my best friend since high school. I always enjoyed rough play...but it got worse after the divorce. Like I couldn't get enough."

"Like filling a hole?" Roman gave a faint sigh almost growl. "Sorry...once again none of my business."

"Exactly." John admitted. "I guess that's why I care so much about the other guy's pleasure." The men cleaned until Dean and Seth returned to the kitchen.

"All packed and ready." Seth announced.

"Okay I think we are about done here." Roman told them.

John finished his chore and looked Roman in the eyes. "Thank you for having me. I'd love to play anytime you get the urge. On or off the road. Seth can give you my phone number."

"Thanks, John...I know we had a...rocky start." Roman offered a faint smile.

John extended his hand for a handshake. "We worked it out. Now that we both know what to expect next time will be better."

Roman took it giving a firm shake. "Yeah I put you through your paces so you have a good time...then just need to be patient for my pay-off...that will be a learning experience for me." he let go of John's hand. "Drive safe, Guys."

"We will." Dean told him.

"Bye, Roman." Seth echoed. John glanced over his shoulder at Roman as he left, the look in his eyes unreadable.

The guys headed for the car. "Oh yeah...you wanted John...secured." Dean laughed.

"Yeah...I might run away." John laughed.

Seth looked thoughtful. "I'll make things more comfortable for you, John than the tape. And no blindfold. I want to see your eyes." The men were outside and almost to the car. "Lay on your back in the back seat, John."

"Yes, Sir." The older man joked. Seth rummaged through their bags in the trunk and pulled out a soft bandana and a silk dress tie. Seeing John was laying down as he was told Seth leaned in to bind his hands in front with the tie. He asked John to raise his head and tied the bandana over his mouth. "Not the most effective gag but it will be comfortable." He smiled. "Got the towel, Dean?"

"Should be back there with the sheet, I laid it on top." Dean replied.

"Oh, I see." Seth commented, climbing in the back with John. John's head once again rested on his lap. "God, you look hot like that, John." John nodded with a muffled thank you.

Dean started the car up. "All secure back there?"

"Ready." Seth smirked as he rested his hand on John's shoulder. He wanted to build the anticipation in the older man and not start right away.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean put the car in gear taking off for the long drive back to John's. "If we need to make a stop besides for gas let me know."

"Okay." Seth nodded. He stroked the top of John's head, trying to draw out the anticipation but the older man found it strangely sweet.

"So should I put on some music?" Dean wondered.

"Sure...go ahead if you want, Baby." Seth told him. Dean reached over turning the radio on flipping stations.

Seth moved his hand inside of John's shirt, tracing his chest. John just enjoyed the gentle touches, moaning softly when one of his nipples was pinched lightly. Dean just drove catching a faint glance at the back seat every once in a while. Seth ran a hand down John's bound arms until he reached his clothed cock. He rubbed over the soft member, surprised when John almost came unglued from the simple touch, giving a groan of pained pleasure.

Dean glanced in the mirror again. "Remember how I can be at times after a session with Rome? If he is like me I am sure it's like bliss again." He gave a laugh. "Wonder if his mind will begin to drift."

"Fuck, he's getting hard already." Seth said in wonder as he continued to tease the area, feeling the flesh growing harder. "Feel like talking some, Baby? I'm sure your words will get him more horny than what I'm doing." John panted through his nose, giving a muffled moan.

"I'm not that good." Dean commented. "How drifty do his eyes look?"

Seth looked down. The older man was bucking his hips slightly, requesting more of his touch, his blue eyes darkened with heated feeling. "Getting there." He chuckled, pausing to work on freeing John's hard cock from his shorts.

"Hey, John Boy...can't you just picture the things we could find in your place to play with? Why do I see a freak like you having a little stash somewhere where you keep fun little things to get yourself off with." Dean stated from the front seat.

John groaned as Seth freed his hard cock and bent to grab the towel and cover him with a blanket. He made a muffled answer about the toys saying he did indeed have a few things.

Dean laughed. "Even if you didn't...We have become quite...inventive at finding fun uses for common items. Haven't we, Seth?"

"Yeah." Seth chuckled as he reached under the blanket to stroke John's cock. John gasped at the skin on skin contact to his sore member then groaned. "You'd be surprised the things we can use to make that ass red and leave you begging for more."

"Yeah...my kitten loves to be more like a tiger and stretch those claws...and for some reason you bring that out even more in him. Have you nice and tied to one of your nice lush beds." Dean laughed. "Nice and soft...cradling your body while that ass of yours get some hard, harsh treatment."

Dean shook his head a moment. "Fuck...better watch it or I'll distract myself."

"That's so hot, Baby." Seth felt turned on himself as he jerked the moaning John off. "I think we're teasing ourselves as well as him." John gave needy whines, his hands straining the tie that bound him.

"Can't help it...having such an open person. He sure isn't hard on the eyes either." Dean smirked. "Hmm you focusing just us, John Boy? Or now that you know who worked you last night you trying to picture what it is he did? Wondering what lovely things did he do to you to make your body tingle so bad?"

John was shocked by how quickly his body responded to the thought of Roman working over his naked body. He shook a little, moaning as pre-cum wet Seth's hand that was working him. "Yeah...he likes that thought a lot, Dean." Seth purred as his eyes drank John in. "Guess mister boy scout has a thing for Roman."

"Hey so they had a rough start...seems things worked out though. Roman is quite a mystery isn't he, John Boy? Makes you tingle all over. So strong, raw...intense...you're blocked from the outside when it happens...but then, when you re enter it...it..." Dean paused a moment. "It's almost like it never happened."

John thought Dean described the experience exactly right. All kinds of fantasies filled his head. He wished the Samoan would leave the blindfold off just once so he could watch him work. Hard breaths left his nose as his body drew close to his end. "Wow, Rome did the trick." Seth laughed. "He's about ready to blow."

"Yeah I bet he can already see the next session in his mind. Him restrained by Rome in his own house. Having him feel in bliss, while being helpless to his own desires."

John gave a heated, muffled curse as he came hard, coating Seth's hand and the towel he was using. "And that did it." Seth chuckled, wiping off. "Nice work, Babe."

Dean laughed. "Good...now let me focus on the road."

John shuddered a few times as he came down off his high. Seth cleaned him as best he could before tucking his spent cock back in his shorts and removing the sheet. He wiped some of the sweat from the older man's forehead. John tried to be heard under the bandana, thanking Seth and Dean. "Mank Mou, Mean. Mank Mou Meth."

"Guess we have a happy bitch." Dean chuckled.

John gave a grumble at the name and Seth chuckled. "Just rest, John. You know you like it."

"Well need to pull for gas...you may want to at least lower the gag."

"Oh...okay." Seth said with a sigh, pulling the bandana down to John's neck.

"How big of you." John joked dryly. "I'm starving now. Could I get a snack and some water?"

"What kind of snack do you want, John?" Dean asked.

"Um..." John tried to think of something he could eat without asking Seth to untie him. "Maybe a beef jerky stick?" He grinned. "I like meat." "Those are full of salt, John." Seth groaned.

Dean chuckled. "Oooo Yeah snap into a slim jim." He said in an atempt to copy the Macho Man.

John gave a booming laugh. "Good impression." He looked at the almost pouting Seth. "Oh, come on, Seth. I'll stay tied and you can feed me." The younger man grinned. "Okay."

Dean laughed wondering who was playing who better. "Want anything, Seth?"

Seth shook his head. "No gas station crap for me. Thanks, Baby. Just a water."

Dean got out heading inside to get the food and pay for the gas. He came out with a bag and a frozen drink. He handed the bag back. "They had fruit cups."

"Thanks, Baby." Seth said gratefully as he took the bag. Dean went to pump the gas before getting back in the car. Starting up they were soon back on the road. "I'll feed you first, John." Seth said sweetly, pulling out a long beef stick.

"Thanks, Man. That's thoughtful." John replied, licking his lips.

"Sure thing. The sooner you eat I can get you gagged again." The two tone haired man smirked as he pulled the snack out of its wrapping. The smell of meat filled the car.

"Hey, I'm not your personal..." John was cut off as the meat was shoved into his mouth. He glared and chewed.

"Play nice Kitten." Dean told him. "Don't want him to have a reason not to play."

Seth looked a little chastised. "Sorry." John swallowed the meat he was chewing and winked at Seth. "No harm done. I'm a tough guy."

Dean remained quiet as he drove, just grabbing sips of his drink.

"Sorry, John. Really. I guess I get carried away. You just seem so willing to let me have my fun." Seth told his coworker as he gave him a drink of water. "I love watching a sexy guy at my mercy."

John drank and nodded. "It's fine, Seth. I guess I'm flattered some."

"So what...I'm chopped liver here?" Dean snapped before he realized it.

John looked surprised, not knowing what to say. "What? No, Baby." Seth said quickly. "You know I love having you at my mercy anytime. We've both just been sharing John lately...and you're driving." He did not know why John brought out that side in him. Dean didn't reply just looking straight ahead as he drove. Seth looked upset at Dean's silence. They rarely fought and his boyfriend was his world.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Dean." He said quietly. He moved to work the knot that bound John's wrists. Once the older man was freed he handed him what was left of his meat stick and water. "You can sit up, John." He almost whispered. John just nodded and chose to stay quiet for now. Seth wondered how Dean would react if he knew he had thought of a kiss when John was upset.

Dean just gave a faint sound, it was hard to tell for sure what was going on in his head. John pulled the bandana from his neck and handed it to Seth. Seth's dark eyes looked near tears. "Uh...listen, Man." John spoke to Dean after a long silence. "I don't want to cause you guys trouble. If you both want to take some time alone at my place you're more than welcome."

"Maybe." Dean replied simply.

"I'm sorry too." John said sincerely. "I thought it was all in good fun. I never wanted you to feel I'm taking too much of your guy's attention." Seth looked out the window, looking visibly upset.

"Maybe I am...being too sensitive." Dean mumbled.

"No, you have a right, Man. I have been kind of hogging your guy. You're both just a lot of fun." John told him.

"Thanks." Dean replied. Seth didn't say anything all the way back to John's place. John once again drifted off to sleep, sitting up this time. Reaching the main gate Dean pulled out the remote opening it. "We're back." He called out.

John woke and began to gather his trash. Seth just wordlessly put John's "restraints" into his pocket. "Take your pick of a bedroom. I have multiple guest rooms." John told them.

"Thanks, John." Dean parked handing the keys to the house back to John.

"No problem. Make yourselves at home." Seth got out of the car and moved to the trunk to grab bags while John headed on inside his house.

Dean got out with the rest of the drink and a few small bags. He followed john inside looking more then before. "Damn...need a map."

John chuckled, pointing. "Kitchen is that way. Main living room down that hall. The gym is downstairs and the pool room is in the extension. Most of the bigger bedrooms are upstairs. Take your pick."

"Okay John." He looked at Seth. "Okay...lead the way." Seth took off walking toward the steps. Once he was upstairs he just chose the first guest room he came to, tossing his bags on the bed. His heart ached as he pulled the tie and bandana from his pocket and stuffed them to the bottom of his carry bag.

John headed to the kitchen to see what food he had in stock to prepare for the guys later since it was his day off.

"Pull them back out...and wherever you stashed the rope." Dean told him.

"Why?" Seth asked quietly. He knew once Dean was upset his boyfriend usually wanted his space for awhile.

"Don't you trust me?" Dean asked as he kicked his shoes off.

"Of course." Seth moved to pull out the rope, tie and bandana, tossing them on the bed. "But obviously you don't trust me."

"Maybe I just got sick of the gushing." Dean moved to shut the door before moving to clear the bed. "Strip, Kitten."

Seth pulled off his clothes, letting them drop on the floor into a pile. "I don't...I don't love him. I love you. He's just a friend...a fantasy."

"And I think you need a reminder of something he can't do for you...lay down on your back." Seth's breath hitched as he moved to lay on the bed. It had been a long time since Dean had topped him. Being a masochist his lover usually was asking to be on the receiving end. Dean grabbed the rope and one of Seth's hands tying around it. He then pulled it to Seth's other wrist securing them to each other. He let go taking a step back to look.

Seth stayed still, his dark eyes watching Dean to see what he planned to do next. Being in the submissive role was something he enjoyed at times but rarely got to indulge in because Dean longed for pain. Dean moved back talking a hold of the rope, he pulled it down. looping it around one knee pulling it up towards his wrists. hooking the rope around the wrists he then hoops the other knees pulling that knee up as well.

Dean now had Seth secured by his wrists and knees pulled up against his body. He took another step back to admire the work. Seth gave a shaky breath. He felt extremely vulnerable in the position but it wasn't an unwelcome feeling just different. "Good, Kitten? Like when I cap your claws a little?"

"Y-Yeah." Seth said thickly. "I like being restrained...just doesn't happen too often except with Roman...then I worry he may go too far."

Dean then moved grabbing the bandana. He twisted it in his hands. was he debating or just building the anticipation? Seth was getting more in the mood the longer he was tied. It had been months or longer since his boyfriend had bound him. He licked his lips, his cock twitching faintly.

Dean moved placing the bandana like a blindfold over Seth's eyes. "Yeah that works." He stepped back to begin to strip.

"Please, Dean." Seth swallowed a lump in his throat. "Roman always makes me wear a blindfold when he uses me...I never get to watch. Please take it off...and g-gag me instead?" He often felt strangely timid when telling his boyfriend what he wanted. "I w-want to see you."

"Fine." Dean removed the cloth. Of course it allowed Seth to see Dean was already stripped and getting hard. He tied a knot working it in Seth's mouth before securing it behind his head. Seth felt truly helpless as he watched his boyfriend. Roman never gagged him because of the safe word so it was a rare treat for him.

Dean moved to one of their bags removing the lube they traveled with. He came back over grabbing the tie looking it over. "Hmmm what to do with this?" Seth knew Dean was creative but had no idea what he could use the tie for since he was already bound and gagged. His own cock stood hard as his body wanted to test the restraints. "Ohhh I know." Dean had a glint to his eye as he moved on the bed. He looped the tie, slipping it around Seth's cock and balls before tightening it slightly then wrapping the ends up the shaft tying it again under the head.

Seth gave a gasp at the new sensation. This was something Dean had never done before. He had only seen it done before on bondage videos online. Being a true switch the man enjoyed being bound almost as much as toying with another. The surprise and heat registered in his eyes as he looked down at his bound member.

Dean smirked. "Yep...you are fully under my control...including your cock." He took the lube the slick himself down. He then used two fingers to rub some between Seth's cheeks massaging over his hole. He then pushed them inside pumping them slowly. Seth moaned deeply, enjoying the fingers stretching him so good. Being the masochist and a sadist that Dean was the two tone haired man often wondered what fun he got out of playing with him but Seth was not complaining.

Dean leaned over Seth slightly as he still stretched him. "Am I going to get my kitten purring like good lil pussy?" He asked with a faint smirk. Normally Seth would have wanted to curb stomp his boyfriend for saying that but the bound man was too turned on to care by that point. If anything the almost degrading teasing made him more needy as he moaned with a nod of his head, eyes glazed with lust.

"Good." Dean moved his fingers before replacing the space with his cock pushing in with a moan. Seth loved how considerate Dean was with him. While he had taken John hard and raw he always used lube and prepped him so it would feel good. He groaned in bliss as he felt his walls stretch even more to let his boyfriend inside him. "That's good Seth." Dean moaned faintly. While Seth may be restrained, this was more like lovemaking to the two men. Deep love showed in Dean's eyes as he looked down at Seth.

Seth returned the look, feeling like a fool for even debating kissing John. Yes the older man was sexy and even a good guy but Dean was his Baby...his heart. He had just gotten wrapped up in the novelty of a new play partner. Happy tears wet his eyes as Dean rocked in and out of his body. Dean may have wondered about the tears...but could see the joy behind them. He started to take longer strokes as he eyes wanted to drift close.

Dean's movement sent jolts of pleasure to Seth's bound cock. Pain had become such an important part of their sex lives sometimes he forgot there could be only pleasure at times. His own eyes drifted as well, quiet moans leaving his gagged mouth. "That's it my sweet kitten." Dean whispered in a faintly husky tone. "I know I rarely pamper you...enjoy...mmm take it all in."

Dean so rarely talked like that to Seth, in an almost sweet and gentle tone. His body was on fire as his cock throbbed. He would have reached his peak already but the makeshift cock ring held it off for longer. Dean gave a faint almost silent chuckle. He moved his hand to brush the straining member. "You know like this I can last as long as you want me to Kitten..." He licked his lips. "Do you want your release yet?" He gave it another light pet along it's length. "Or you enjoying your own light torture?"

Seth gave a deep moan at his boyfriend's last teasing words. He nodded, trying to speak around the cloth. "Monger.."

"As you wish." Dean smiled moving his hands to pin Seth's shoulders just focusing on his face as he continued. "Fuck you feel so good...I get so wrapped at times in the pain I crave...I forget what it is like."

Seth nodded with a moan to emphasize the point. Every time Dean thrust inside him the jolts washed over him. He was so used to being the clawed kitten, tying and teasing his play partners he had forgotten how amazing it felt to be Dean's lover. "That's it, Babe...that's it." Dean gave encouraging moans. He leaned down kissing one of Seth's nipples, then the other. Seth's body shuddered as he felt almost lightheaded from the thrill of being restrained and doted on. His back arched as the heated feelings wanted to consume him.

Dean looked up at Seth's face then lifting to look in his eyes. "You're going to cum even with your cock gift wrapped aren't you?" He shifted his hips to change his angle just a little. Seth felt the buildup of a strong orgasm before he could reply. His moans grew louder and louder until he reached his blissful release, crying out into the gag as he shuddered in sweet relief.

Dean gave a satisfied smile as he moved one hand to pump Seth cock to squeeze every drop out, of course some of the release landing back on the tie. He then pulled the one end to undo the tie at the top to loosen from the shaft. He then took a hand to loosen the gag.

"So should I continue...or move so you can try to get me off?"

"G-Go ahead." Seth panted out. "You haven't filled me in awhile." Dean nodded before he picked up the pace. He gripped the ropes that ran under Seth's wrists. he allowed his eyes to drift close faintly allowing his mind to drift, pulling the sensations he craved from memory. Deep pants and moans soon came from his lips.

Seth watched Dean, wondering if his mind was elsewhere. "Can't you get off without the pain, Baby?" He asked quietly.

Dean's eyes opened again, the look in them was hard to place. "So-sorry Kitten...I di-didn't mean to." He bit his lip feeling so close. "Al-almost there." He moaned out giving a few more thrusts before he came. He slowly pulled out before moving to free at least Seth's legs knowing they had to be getting sore pulled back like that for that long.

Seth looked slightly sad as Dean freed him. "You used to be able to get off just fucking me...what were you thinking about?"

"Not one set thing." Dean moved to sit. "I...I almost al-always have done that. I guess you just were too wrapped up most of the time to notice." He lowered his head a feeling of shame washing over him.

Seth swallowed hard. All those times Dean had filled him his mind had been elsewhere? Fantasizing about other scenarios...or possibly even people? He used to take great pride in the fact that a masochist like his boyfriend could get off just fucking him. "Oh..." He said quietly. It was all he could think to say. "I didn't know."

A faint sniffle could be heard. "I'm...sorry...I...I don't need a lot." Dean tried to rationalize as he went to free Seth's hands. "Many times I am st-still here...even just you grabbing my arms letting your nails sink in. Reaching to pinch and pull a nipple."

Seth nodded, trying not to feel upset. He had needs too...he was in no place to judge. "I'll try to remember that." Dean moved to rub Seth's wrists just nodding. He was ashamed, felt so small in the moment. What was a great bonding moment now felt...tainted by the realization. He could not bring himself to raise his head to look into Seth's rich eyes as tears wanted to fill his own.

Seth could read his boyfriend's body language. He pulled Dean into a hug. "Hey...it's okay." He whispered. "We both have our needs. I just hope you weren't thinking of someone else." A little guilt of his own nagged him. "I'm sorry about John. I love you...only you."

"I wasn't" Dean whispered, his voice choked up by tears he was trying to fight. "More memory of the sen-sensation then how or who caused them." Dean hugged Seth back burying his head against his chest.

"It's fine, Baby. I overreacted. So you like pain...I like restraints...we love each other." Seth played with Dean's blonde mop of hair. "We need what we need." Dean lightly nodded still holding on to Seth. He felt so screwed up in the head in times.

"So...do you forgive me about, John. Want to stop playing with him awhile?" Seth offered.

Dean slowly pulled away. "I forgive you." He eyes were slightly red from the tears he couldn't stop. "I don't know...he has such a strong appetite." Dean slightly laughed. "Then again now he knows about Rome...he may want time with him. I just hope he doesn't take all his time...either of them."

Seth nodded. "But isn't that why he invited us here on his day off? To play? He must still want us." He sighed. "Dean, it's nothing to do with love. John is just so open and submissive...so I enjoy toying with him. It's purely a physical thing. Don't you enjoy him?"

"You know I do...just like you enjoy tying others as much as getting tied...I like dishing pain almost as much as receiving it."

"Then why don't we just enjoy John and stop making it more than it is?" Seth offered. "He's single, fun and willing to do whatever the hell we want to him. He knows we belong to each other."

"Sorry, Kitten if I became green-eyed for a moment." He moved his head looking down a little. "Um...should I finish unwrapping you and whose tie did we ruin?"

Seth gave a laugh. "Sure...that was hot by the way and it was my tie...it will wash."

Dean went to remove the tie from around Seth's balls. "Do you have any clue how hard cum is to remove from silk?"

"Oh well. I'll buy more." Seth shrugged. "You know I like that stuff over actual bondage toys." A light came into the man's eyes. "Can we rest a bit then do something fun? Like go find John wherever he is and jump him without him knowing?" The submissive kitty was replaced by a clawed tiger.

Dean laughed. "Sure, Kitten...unless he comes find us first."

"He was doing a lot of cooking so I doubt he will. He looked worried so maybe it will smooth things over." Seth grinned as he stretched out.

"Okay...you may want to find the bathroom before we nap...so you don't have leakage."

"Yeah...I'll be back." Seth left the bedroom and walked down the hallway until he found what he figured was a guest bathroom. He hurried to clean up best he could before returning to where Dean waited. "Damn! You should see this fucking house! I passed like 5 bedrooms!" Seth exclaimed. "What does one guy need with so much space anyway?"

Dean laughed. "Told you we needed a fucking road map to find our way around."

Seth shook his head as he crawled in bed, snuggling beside Dean. "Nap...then we go...bitch hunting." He laughed.

"Should we bring the tie with us...and when we use it let him know what it was used for?" Dean snickered.

Seth gave an almost dark chuckle. "I love how you think, Baby. That's so fucking kinky...but hot... It will be fun to search the rooms then pounce him."

"Okay...kinky dreams kitten." Dean wrapped an arm around Seth to rest. Both men drifted off with smiles on their faces.


	16. Chapter 16

John worked over the next few hours, cooking and cleaning the kitchen. He decided to get in a good workout and leave the other two guys alone so he headed off for the gym, stripping his shirt off and grabbing a towel to soak up his sweat.

Seth began to wake up after he and Dean had rested a few hours. He laid quietly and looked at his boyfriend, thinking how lucky he was. Dean shifted a little in his sleep. While the sweet time with Seth relaxed him faint images of the night before kept wanting to invade his dreams. He finally jerked in his sleep, waking up. He looked around frantically for a moment before resting on Seth, looking at him. "Oh...hey."

"Hey." Seth looked at him. "Nightmare, Baby?"

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "It's fine."

"You sure?" Seth asked. "You look upset."

"Well, nightmares are rarely nice." Dean tried to joke.

Seth gave Dean a light shove. "Smart ass."

"I would rather it be a sore ass." Dean laughed.

Seth started laughing. "No, more like that's the bitch when we find him. I think his cock is too sore from Rome for you to ride again."

"Yeah, it's possible...maybe I just get used to it after a while."

"So...any plans or are we just going to pounce him and see what happens o mighty ex Shield leader." Seth teased as he sat up, stretching.

"We don't even know where he is...so hard to say." Dean reasoned.

"Well, let's grab some shit and go find him." Seth said eagerly. "He was in the kitchen so I guess start there."

"We should throw something on shouldn't we? Or just run around in our birthday suits...then he will know we are up to no good." Dean laughed as he got up.

"Oh yeah." Seth laughed, walking to their clothes to pull out basketball shorts and a white t shirt to dress in.

Dean followed, pulling on track pants and tank top. "Okay. That's better. I guess same three items I used on you?"

Seth nodded. "Sounds good since they're already out." He moved over to Dean and pulled him into a hard kiss.

Dean gave a faint groan before breaking the kiss. "Ready to go hunting?"

"Yeah, let's go, Baby." Seth had a dark smirk on his face similar to his ring heel persona. "I fucking love to watch you work."

Dean grabbed the rope, coiling it up while handing Seth the tie and bandana. "Yeah, this doesn't look suspicious at all."

"It doesn't matter if it does. We see what room he's in and attack Shield style...he'll love it." Seth grinned. "We don't give him time to think."

Meanwhile John was in the middle of a light workout, sweat glistening on his chest as some music blared out of his iPod.

"Okay...let's go." Dean laughed as they left to room to go on their hunt.

The men finally found their way to the kitchen but sadly it was now empty. "Hmm..." Seth looked thoughtful. "My guess is living room to watch TV or the gym."

"Well, he said the gym was on the lower level...start low work high?"

"That works." Seth agreed. They passed a few rooms before he heard music playing up ahead. "Guess we found him." He grinned broadly.

"Yep...quiet now." Dean smirked as he jokingly tip toed toward the room even though the music was so loud who knew if they would be heard even if they were yelling.

The two men lucked out as John's back was to them as he stood doing squats. "Bingo." Seth whispered with a grin. "Hope we don't freak him out too bad."

"Bandana around the eyes?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Seth whispered. "You grab his hands." The men snuck up quietly. John had just raised up from his last squat when he suddenly saw nothing as Seth pulled the dark bandana over his eyes. It all just happened so fast the older man gasped, his heart pounding. Dean uncoiled the rope before he grabbed John's hands, moving to lash them quickly before John could overpower him.

"Dean? Seth? What the fuck!" John protested. Goosebumps began to form on his body as he heard Seth's husky tone in his ear. "We've got plans for you, Bitch."

"Come on now, John Boy...I thought you liked our games." Dean husked in the other ear. "Just want to show...no hard feelings." He ran a hand down John's chest. "Even though something else may become hard."

A groan past the older man's lips before he realized it. Not seeing the men kind of added to the helpless feeling. "I do...just didn't expect it...so you guys are okay now?"

"Yeah we're okay...right Kitten?"

"More than okay." Seth purred, knowing John loved to feel degraded. "You are just our toy...our plaything." John gave a shaky breath as his cock twitched in excitement.

"So what should we do with our catch?" Dean asked Seth.

"First let's get him out of these clothes." Seth moved to John's front and pulled down his shorts and underwear. He gave an almost mocking chuckle. "Bitch is already getting hard."

"Do you blame me?" John breathed. "I'm tied up between two hot guys. Didn't you guys have fun alone?"

"Yeah we did...but now we want to play with our toy." Dean commented as he reached around to flick at John's Prince Albert piercing.

John jumped with a moan at the touch. "Fuck...still so sensitive from Roman." He bit his lip. Seth grinned at his boyfriend as he held up the soiled tie. "I think our bitch is too loud..want to inform him of what his gag will be?"

"Maybe wait until he already has it on." Dean told him.

"Sounds good." Seth made a knot in the tie and stood behind John. "Open up, Bitch."

"What is it?" John asked, almost leery.

"Just open, John. Trust me." Seth urged. The older man parted his lips and Seth pushed the knot in his mouth before fastening it behind his head.

"Good bitch...now maybe one of us will be nice enough and kiss your boo boo and make it better." Dean said the boo boo part like a parent comforting a child as his looked around. "Hmm over here." Dean gave a tug on John's bound arm to lead him toward an empty weight bench. John walked to the bench, unable to see where he was going but just being led. As he began to walk Seth bent to pull his shorts the rest of the way off so the older man wouldn't trip. Having a muscled stud like John tied up in a gym was a wet dream come true.

Dean stopped near the bench. "Shift over and you will feel one of your benches. Step over it. I want you laying on your back on it."

John managed to locate the bench and with Seth's help eased his body down on it until he was laying on his back. "He's quite a sight isn't he?" Seth said as he looked him over.

"That he is." Dean took the leftover rope and began wrapping it around the bench and John. "There we go a real captive audience." Dean laughed. "I guess we can tell him now. Who gets the honors?"

"You tell him." Seth's eyes were even darker as lust clouded them. John looked like a ripped bondage model come to life. "You tell him how hot you made me...how you made my body come undone for you."

"Oh, you want all the juicy details?" Dean laughed. "Well, that rope holding you so nicely down was used to secure my kitten wide open so I could take him nice, hard and deep...but we didn't want his enjoyment over too soon...so your gag...well it's the tie from the car. The thing is I used it to bind his cock and balls. Fucked him so good it still couldn't stop him from cumming. We are pretty sure some of it is still on it."

John gave a heated moan at the teasing visual Dean had painted for him, his cock thickening even more. The whole thing seemed so dirty but it only served to make him more horny. "Can I fuck him, Baby?" Seth asked hungrily. "I want to give his ass a hard pounding."

"Sure Kitten...I guess I get to kiss that cock...and hope I don't chip a tooth."

"Be careful. You have gorgeous teeth." Seth warned. "Damn, no lube in the gym. I'll run up and grab ours. Why don't you go ahead and start on the bitch?" He took off out the room at almost a run.

Dean watched Seth as he left before removing his clothing, kneeling next to the bench. "I'm guessing being a bottom you rarely feel this." He leaned forward, supporting one side of John's cock he gave a slow, long lick along the length, almost like one would lick an ice cream cone. John gave a soft groan at the rare treat. Dean was exactly right. He had only gotten a blow job from one guy and that was Randy the one night they had hooked up. His friend had offered to soften the blow of not being able to grant him the pain his body craved. Most of his hookups were too busy pounding his ass raw to think of oral sex.

Dean then swirled his tongue around the hardened head, flicking it at the piercing. Dean was almost mentally studying it to think the best plan of action. John felt on edge with anticipation. He had never dreamed of being gifted with a blow job. Without meaning to his hips bucked a little, as if begging Dean for more. Dean took the hand away from John's cock, pressing on his pelvis. "Simmer down, John Boy...wouldn't want me to need to find an emergency dentist now do we?"

John felt bad for not being considerate. He shook his head no while forcing his body to still. "Can it be removed for a little while?" Dean asked, not knowing much about them. John gave a nod knowing that since it was completely healed up the hole wouldn't shrink for at least several hours. "Good...I like pain, but chipped or broken teeth are bad for the camera." Dean laughed as he examined the piercing to see which way the bar came out. He removed it and got up, placing it in John's shorts. He then came back over. "I put it in your pocket." He knelt back down, taking a hold again before licking over the head.

John's head went back as he gave a groan, drinking in the sensation. Seth reappeared with his hard cock already well lubed and stripped naked. The music still blared on John's iPod. "Want me to shut the music off?"

"It doesn't matter I guess." Dean told him as he looked over. "I was just starting. He said it was safe to remove it."

Seth moved to turn off the iPod. "I want to hear every moan he makes." He walked over to look. "Good...no chipped teeth."

"Nope...I took the piercing out." Dean looked. "Wow, funny the difference one little thing can make."

Seth looked as he walked closer. "I like it better with it. More unique. He still has the ring on his balls though." John gave a frustrated moan as he strained in the ropes. He was horny as hell and they were discussing his body jewelry!

"I think our bitch is getting bitchy...should we give him what he wants or just leave him tied here?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Seth gave a teasing smirk. "I don't know...he does look good all tied up and exposed that way." John gave an almost whine as he hoped they were only joking.

"So what just walked over there and watch him struggle for a while?" Dean asked while shaking his head to try to signal he was joking. John's heart began to pound as he thought of being left like this for who knows how long. He stilled all movement and waited quietly.

Seth winked at Dean to show he got the point. "Yeah...maybe I'll video tape him even. Good blackmail." The younger man thought the threat would heat John more but he did not see the way the older man's face paled and his chest heaved slightly. Had he been misguided to let them render him so helpless?

Dean leaned into Seth to whisper. "Act as though you are walking away so John hears your voice farther away. I'll move to begin the blowjob so he will realize hopefully we are messing with him."

Seth nodded and walked loudly over to the other side of the gym. "Oh yeah. This will make a good video." He teased. John was near panic as tears threatened to burn in his eyes. One of his greatest fears was that a video of him in a compromising position would go viral and ruin his position in the company. He trusted Seth and Dean but now was beginning to doubt his judgement. He tried to yell his safe word around the tie, praying they would honor it as his erection began to go down.

Before Dean could move to begin he could see the change. He quickly place a hand on John's chest. "Okay, okay...we are just messing with you. Breath...you want to get out?"

John nodded, still shaking. "No video...please." He tried to beg around the cloth.

Dean moved to pull the blindfold off. "Turn you head to the left, John...Seth doesn't have anything...we were messing with you. Some people get a thrill at the idea." Dean moved to remove the gag then begin unwrapping John from the bench.

John looked and Seth felt terrible at the look on the older man's face. "S-Sorry." John said at last. "I try to be trusting but being a top guy there are always those who want to bring me down. I thought I was g-getting a blowjob...then you threatened to leave and I freaked."

"I can understand that, John...we both can...we were just messing around because you grew antsy. If you don't want anything right now because our joke ruined your mood, it's fine." Dean told him as he finished with the rope. "Sit up and I'll free your hands."

John took a deep breath, feeling silly. "No...I think I'm okay now. Please continue."

"Okay, I'll keep your hands tied but that is it. This way Seth can hear you better." Dean smirked as he moved back to kneel next to the bench. "Hmmm got a little work now." He leaned over kissing then licking at the now semi-soft member.

John's heartbeat began to relax as he tried to focus on the blow job. Seth walked over to John, his dark eyes full of regret. "I'm sorry, John. You trusted me enough to let me tie you and I fucked up big time. You still want me to fuck you?" John gave him a small smile. "It's okay...and sure...just give me minute to enjoy Dean. I don't get oral often." He gave a quiet moan.

Dean moved to take a hold of John's cock guiding the head into his mouth with a light suction pulling it in more. "F-Fuck." John moaned, his eyes drifting as his cock began to harden again.

"My Baby has a good mouth." Seth grinned, glad the drama had passed. He watched while stroking his cock to keep it hard. Dean started the glide up and down faintly moaning feeling and hearing John's reaction.

John began to feel the heat filling him as his cock was surrounded by a warm, wet mouth. "Fuck...so good."

"You ever have a guy blow you, John?" Seth had to ask.

"Just...Randy...once." The older man admitted.

Dean raised his eyes to look up, hearing John. Well he would be willing at times even if John wasn't harsh like he liked. He went deep, giving a faint gagging sound before coming back up some. Seth looked thoughtful as he watched them. John seemed to be in bliss with the blowjob and his Baby needed pain. "John, I know you like being our bitch...but you mind if I fuck Dean while he blows you?" John shook his head no. "Go ahead, Seth...mmm...I'm good."

Dean moaned at the ideal. He pulled his mouth free to wet a couple fingers before using them to tease Johns ass as he went back to the blow job. John's eyes almost rolled at the two sensations. He had never been blown with anything near his ass. "Fuck, Dean.. So amazing...never had it like this." He babbled. Seth moved behind Dean and parted his cheeks. "Want your kitten to fuck you hard, Baby?"

Dean moaned bobbing his head shifting his legs to give a firmer base. He then lifted his lips away from John's cock. "Yeah Kitten...stretch those claws good." Dean gave a panted breath before moving back to John.

Seth lined up his cock and pushed hard and fast inside of his boyfriend. "So fucking tight." He grunted. He took his fingernail and ran it down Dean's back.

Dean gave a muffled moan feeling the fast entry. His body tingled, feeling the nails as he went back to working on John's cock before pushing his fingers inside. Seth was determined that Dean would be able to get off without his mind wondering this time. He set a hard pace, his balls slapping Dean's ass as he moaned. He took a hand and gave his lover's butt a rough slap in between thrusts. John cried out as Dean's probing fingers brushed his sweet spot. "Fuck yeah...D-Damn, Dean."

Dean hummed more getting so heated. He moved his fingers to massage John's prostate feeling the spot. He went deep, humming again. Unlike Dean, John could get off without pain and he was getting close. Waves of pleasure washed over him as panted hard. Seth was fucking Dean with all he had, slapping the now flushed ass every so often. Dean moaned after each hit. He lifted up a moment. "Pl-please st-stroke me." He went back to John.

Seth reached around Dean to grip his cock roughly and began to jerk it in time with his thrusts. "Going to cum for your kitten soon?" Dean hummed as he bobbed his head trying to nod. Seth almost squeezed Dean's cock as he pumped it, taking his other hand to grab the hanging balls while staying buried inside. John shuddered and cried out as he came, filling Dean's mouth full of his release.

Dean moaned giving a faint shudder himself at all the sensations at once including John shooting suddenly. He pulled his fingers free as he worked every drop before pulling up. "Fuck...so cl-close." He moaned as his body tingled.

"What do you need, Baby?" Seth said in a husky tone as he gave Dean's swollen balls a twist.

"Fuck yeah!" Dean cried out as his head lowered, resting on John's thigh as his body shuttered tightening around Seth as he began to cum. "Mmmm yeah...Ahhh fi-finish...fill me."

Seth gave a proud smile as he picked up the pace, feeling the tightening around his throbbing cock. It did not take him long to hit his own climax, moaning as he filled Dean's loosened hole. Dean gave a satisfied moan. He lifted his head looking up at John. "So was it good for you?" He chuckled.

"Yeah...damn good." John replied as he caught his breath. "Sorry about ruining your fun earlier. I normally love being made to feel small. Guess I'm paranoid over videos. You have no idea how many jealous coworkers have tried to talk dirt about me to get ahead...but I should have known better."

Seth pulled out of Dean and looked at John. "No, I went too far, John. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah no harm." Dean stated as he stood up a little wobbly legged. "We smoothed it out. want me to free your hands now?"

"Please." John said, sitting up. "Thanks for the blowjob, Man. It's only the second one I've had in like three years."

Dean started to free John's hands. "Well, I guess being the bottom most tops don't feel it is their job."

"Yeah, believe me I know. I've had my share of dicks jammed down my throat." John admitted. "Not that I minded anyway." His mind suddenly wandered to Roman. "Does...uh...Roman ever fuck you guys...or do anything sexual or is it pure pain and nothing else?"

Dean thought a moment. "Occasionally sex is involved...but I am not sure if it's for a sake of sexual pleasure for him...or just another method of pain."

John looked a little let down. "Oh...I like pain...get off on it even...but I like hot sex too. I was kind of hoping he would want to fuck me at one point.."

"I don't really enjoy it." Seth spoke up honestly. "Sometimes it can feel good...but he's so...harsh...it's hard for my body to reach an orgasm. Not that he seems to mind."

"Guess best thing is to ask him." Dean stated. "As we said he has fucked us."

Seth watched John carefully as he moved to pick up the stuff from their play. "You like Roman don't you?"

John actually blushed as he stood up. "Maybe...he interests me more than any guy has in years. He's single, good looking and mysterious..."

"Just a heads up, John...he seems...hmmm..." Dean stated, trying to think of the words. "Damn, I really don't want to talk down about the guy. Let's just say matters of the heart seem to...elude him."

John thought back to the awkward conversation with the Samoan in the kitchen and how the man had been so fascinated with the simple idea of kissing. "Maybe he just needs some time." He said stubbornly. "I'm going to level with you. Normally after I play with a guy once I move on...but I can't get Roman out of my head. I know if we ever had a relationship it would never be roses and cuddling...but I would be fine with whips and fucking."

Dean tried not to laugh as he moved to dress. "Well, the other is nice too. I hate to say it, but you're right. I can't help but wonder if that is even possible with Roman." As the words passed his lips Dean felt a cold shiver that could seen.

"You okay, Man?" John asked as he saw Dean shiver. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

Dean blinked, looking at John. "Ah...yeah...got a bathroom down here?" He felt like he was about to be sick.

"Sure, Man. Out the door then down the hall. Second door on the left." John told him.

Seth looked concerned as he watched them. "You sick, Babe?" Dean just slowly nodded before he headed out, following the directions John gave him.

"Hope he's okay. He was fine a minute ago." John commented as he moved to grab his clothes. Seth just nodded as suspicion clouded his mind. He remembered how Dean had acted the night before and wondered what Roman had done to him even if he had insisted he was fine.

Dean had grown sick, luckily making it to the bathroom in time. He didn't know what was worse his stomach heaving or his head feeling like it was swimming in a thick fog. Trying to talk about Roman made him see thing that didn't make sense. Was he out of his mind? It was a confusing blur. He rested his hands on the sink after he splashed some water in his face. He then looked at his reflection. "Fuck, I look like crap." He stated bluntly. For a brief moment he saw a flash of the red eyed monster looking back at him. He screamed, stumbling back until he hit against the back wall.

Seth and John were leaving the gym and walking down the hallway when they heard a scream and a thud. They looked at each other a minute before running to the bathroom. Seth knocked on the door. "Baby? Baby you okay in there?"

Dean jumped, his head turning toward the door, his heart thumping quickly in his chest. He then turned his head, looking back at the mirror. From the floor he didn't see anything. He moved to slowly stand up, scared he would see it again.

"I'm going in." Seth said when there was no answer. He pushed the door open to see his boyfriend standing and looking shaken. "Baby, what's wrong? We heard you scream." John stood in the hallway.

Dean turned his head looking at Seth. His eyes had a wild crazed look to them. He then gazed back at the mirror almost half hoping to see it again and that Seth would see it too. He then raised a hand, scratching the side of his jaw. He then sighed, lowering his head. "I...I don't know, Kitten."

Seth looked out at John. "Can we have some privacy, John?"

The older man nodded. "Sure. I'm heading up to take a shower. Catch you guys in a little bit." He walked down the hall to go upstairs.

Seth pulled Dean close to hold him. "Please tell me what's wrong. You have to know why you screamed...and got sick...did Roman hurt you in a way you didn't want him to?"

Dean was almost shivering in Seth's hold. "I...I don't re-remember." Dean replied with a shaky whisper. "I...I'm seeing things...must be...delusions from something."

Seth soothed Dean as he stroked his hair. "Well, it seems to have only started since last night. When I found you in bed after you played with Roman. Something he did must have bothered you...or maybe triggered a bad memory."

"Fe-feels like something more from a...a horror movie."

"What are you seeing, Babe?" Seth tried not to look as worried as he felt. "You were fine while we were all playing just now."

"A monster...bu-but yet it..." Dean shook his head, running a hand through it. "Couldn't be real. What does it matter?"

"Okay, Baby...if this continues you might want to find a private therapist." Seth said gently, pulling away. The bathroom had a shower. "You want to wash off then relax in our room or the living room? John went upstairs to shower."

Dean nodded. "Sounds good." His eyes still showed his worry. "Just wish I knew why...why now? We pl-played with Rome going on two years."

"I don't know, Dean." Seth looked just as confused as his boyfriend. "Rome was pissed and you went up to see him...maybe he did something different this time? For one you weren't blindfolded were you?"

Mentioning the ability to see made Dean cringe and he stomach want to twist in knots again. "No...no...but I...I wasn't blindfolded in th-the locker room either...but I stayed facing the wall. He...He warned me I better not look."

"I wonder what his deal is with anyone seeing him while playing?" Seth wondered. "It's not like we don't know who he is."

"I think it is more for us then him." Dean said before he even realized as if he was now believing his delusions. He shook his head, heading for the shower stripping the track pants off again.

"Why would it be for us?" Seth asked, confused. "You mean not seeing him makes it more thrilling or something?"

"I'm talking nonsense. It couldn't have been real." Dean took a deep breath. "How about I tell you what for some strange reason my mind keeps telling me I saw? Just know I know it can't really have been." Dean was worried Seth would call for the men with the special white coat on him.

"Okay, Dean." Seth tried to be understanding. "Go ahead when you're ready."

Dean moved to sit on the toilet, worried he may collapse if he didn't sit. "The room was dark. I could only see his outline to begin with...bu-but it didn't look like Rome. It...he was bigger...height and bulk." Dean gave a shaky breath. "Then the lo-look...his...his eyes glowed." He gulped a little. "Red like fire...or blood."

Seth was torn as he took in what was being said. It sounded ridiculous of course but regardless of Dean's ring character his boyfriend had never seemed crazy, far from it. "Then what happened?" He probed gently.

"It...It becomes a bigger blur...a large hand...you know like when Big Show grabs you...but stronger...na-nails, sharp nails squeezing into my neck." Dean rubbed his neck at the memory. "Bu-burning pain...th-that's all until you woke me up."

Seth didn't speak for a few minutes. "I'm at a loss, Baby. Obviously we know it's not possible for Rome to turn into a monster but you saw something that scared you. I have no clue what's going on here."

"Of course it isn't possible...just wondering did you ever notice...the deeper Roman gets into one of our sessions...his voice does change?"

"Yeah...guess now that you mention it." Seth admitted. "I just figured it changed because he was in the moment...so he doesn't want us to see him...damn, that's strange."

Dean got back up."Let's get washed...I'll try to forget it."

"Okay, Baby. Maybe have a talk with Rome sometime." Seth chuckled. "Damn, John's getting set on having him isn't he? Might be just what they both need."

"I don't want to bring this up to Rome...or John...okay?"

"Okay...sure. Go ahead and shower. I'll wipe off out here." Seth told him.

"Okay, Kitten." Dean moved over, giving Seth a quick kiss before moving to start the shower.


	17. Chapter 17

While the men talked and cleaned John sat on his bed upstairs in a towel and looked over his phone. He had no idea why but he could not get Roman out of his head. His stomach wanted to fill with butterflies as he found the Samoan's contact information stored on his phone. "I'm acting like a nervous teenager." He laughed at himself. He actually cared if a guy wanted a repeat session with him for the first time. John finally typed a text, trying not to sound too stalker like. #Hey, this is John. Keep thinking about our fun. I really enjoyed. Any time you feel like playing again let me know. Things can be arranged even on the road.# He hit send before moving to dress.

Roman was working out in his small gym when he heard his phone go off near by. He toweled off, wearing just black shorts before walking over to check it. He saw a contact he didn't remember at first. He opened it, reading it. #Wow someone is a glutton for punishment aren't they? Just joking. I admit I have a healthy appetite myself. Just remember my rule, no peeking.#

John walked to pick up his phone from the bed when it went off. He read the message, grinning at the last line. It sounded almost teasing. He typed. #Of course and yes I do. I'm one of those guys who needs a release almost daily so if I ever get to be too much let me know. I love punishment but also sex too if you're ever "up" for it.# John shuddered as he hit send, hoping he didn't scare Roman off.

Roman shook his head, reading the new message. #I am sure I could be. Not a gloat, but I hope I am not too much for you at times.# He hit send and started to make his way to the kitchen.

John felt a real thrill of excitement that he hadn't in years. He reached down to give his cock a brief squeeze before replying. #I doubt you could be too much but I would love it if you tried.#

#You room alone?# Roman replied, he almost liked the challenge even if he almost knew that meant the challenge of keeping the entity in check so not to hurt John too bad.

John thought over what was asked. He did room with Randy but Sheamus would be back soon and he figured his buddy would understand. #I can yeah. At times I room with a buddy but his partner is coming to be with him soon.#

#We can use my room if you are already booked with a friend. Just know I have a standard, don't use suites.#

#Sounds good. Once his boyfriend is back I'll be alone again. I don't care if you have a suite. I just love the way you make me feel.# John admitted.

#Even the aftermath?# Roman wondered as began pulling out some food.

#I don't mind. I've been feeling pain after playing all my adult life. It comes with being a masochist. Great pain just means there was great pleasure before. It actually kind of turns me on you feed off it. You are a real badass.# John knew he was laying it on thick but it was all true.

#There is a comfort in that you wouldn't understand. Well I need to work on dinner. Catch you on the road. I'll send you my room number once I have it.#

#Okay. Take care.# John sent the last reply before finishing dressing. The older man could not keep the goofy smile off his face.

By that time Dean and Seth had finished washing and was heading back for their room to dress before looking for John. John sent Randy a text as he made his way to the kitchen to heat up food. #Hey, What's up, Ran? Just thought I'd let you know I survived my day off.#

Randy was just finishing dinner with his parents when he heard his phone. He excused himself before checking it. #Glad to hear it. I may have worried a little.#

John read the reply as he was heating up some chicken stir fry. #I found out who Dean's guy is. It's Roman and he's amazing. Can you believe for the first time since Liz I have no interest in looking for someone else?# The older man's gushing could almost be heard in the words. #I'm getting butterflies, Man.#

#Damn...no offence Man, but that is amazing. I know a couple guys you may have had repeats with...but that is because you were bored more than interested. The mystery didn't last long. I should have guessed him, oh well.#

#Roman's different. I can't get enough of him. Dean did warn me the guy can have a hard time with relationships so I have to give him time. He's going to give me his room number on the road. We haven't even fucked and I'm willing to wait. How screwed up is that? LoL# John set the table in between writing Randy.

#As you said, must be something special about him that hits the right buttons for you.#

#Oh, yeah. You got that right. Well, gotta go eat. Catch you later, Man.# John pocketed his phone before heading upstairs to see what guest room the guys were in. "Dean! Seth!" He called out as he walked the hallway.

"Oops looks like he is wanting us." Dean stated as he pulled a tank top on hearing the yelling coming down the hall.

Seth was already dressed so he stuck his head out the bedroom door. "Yeah?"

"I've got the table set and food for you guys if you're hungry." John said with a smile.

Seth nodded. "Sounds great. We'll be right down." John nodded before taking off back to the kitchen. "John has food ready for us." Seth told his boyfriend.

"Good. I'm starving." Dean admitted. "Well I'm presentable...right?" He joked as he turned.

"You always look sexy...Titty Master." Seth teased as they left the room.

"Ha Ha...one damn rat." Dean comments. "Okay maybe a couple." He laughed.

"And I have no titties to master." Seth pouted as they walked downstairs.

"I'm glad you don't." Dean stated.

"More for the guys than the ladies?" Seth joked. By that time they had reached the kitchen. John looked almost giddy as he hummed, dishing food on to each plate.

"They have their place I guess." Dean stated. He looked at John. "Okay, who shot you with sunshine?"

John paused, catching himself. "Oh...nothing I just texted Roman. He wants to play with me on the road and said sex may be an option. Guess I'm just excited."

"Ah okay." Dean commented as he looked at the table. "Smells good."

"Thanks. I have extra on the counter if you want it." John sat down to eat. There was bottled water and iced tea on the table. "Just so you guys know I have to head out around 8 in the morning." Seth nodded as he took a seat, grabbing a water.

"I forget...when is our flight?" Dean asked Seth. he moved to sit down grabbing some ice tea.

"7:45 so early bedtime for us, Big Boy." Seth teased. "The grind starts all over again."

"So we have to head out around 5...damn." Dean groaned.

"Yep, no more sexy fun for you, Baby." Seth laughed.

"Awe...too bad." John pretended to pout. "Guess I'll have to drag out my collection of toys and get myself off then."

"Think of Roman." The two tone haired man chuckled, not giving in.

Dean laughed. "I guess I'll be sleeping on the plane."

The men ate and John began to clean his mess. "You guys go on and relax. I'll wash up here and head to my room. See you on the road."

"Okay. Night John. Thanks for having us over." Dean told him before heading up. Once both guys were gone John cleaned up the kitchen and checked over the house before heading to the privacy of his room. He pulled a silicone dildo from his box of toys, the largest one he had, thick and around 9 inches long. He debated before shaking his head and putting it back. It was worth the wait for the real thing. John got ready for bed and called it a night.

Dean's phone went off the next morning to signal it was time to get up. "I hate mornings." Dean groaned, pulling himself from the bed.

Seth yawned. "Yep. Time to get our asses moving, Babe. At least we went to bed early."

"I still hate them." Dean commented as he got dressed.

Seth laughed as he got up to dress. He was more the morning guy. They left John's place a while later. John woke around 7 and headed off for his own busy day. He had two radio interviews and a house show that evening in Georgia.

Roman arrived at the hotel about nine that morning checking into his room. Once he was settled he texted John his room number as promised. John did not receive the message until he landed in Atlanta later that morning. He replied as he was in a taxi on the way to the hotel. #Thanks. Just got in town. Busy work day. Maybe hook up after the show tonight?#

Roman was on the way to his first interview when he heard the phone. #That works.#

John arrived at the hotel and headed inside. He sent Randy a text. #Hey, Man. In the hotel lobby. You got a room yet?#

John got a reply back a moment later. #Yeah 2034 come on up have your key.#

John headed up with his luggage and knocked on the door. When Randy opened it, his friend had a dimpled grin a mile wide. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"Damn you are hooked bad aren't you?" Randy stated as he moved out of John's way.

"No...maybe I'm just happy to see you." John joked as he came in with his bags. "But I am meeting him tonight in his room after the house show."

"Meetin who, Johnny?" came a thick brogue from the couch.

John looked to see Sheamus. "Oh hey, Shea. You're back early. I'm meeting Roman tonight. We kind of hit it off."

"Roman ah? Another big one for ye belt notches?"

"Actually Shea he thinks he is in love...after just one time." Randy commented.

"Oh really now? Cupid be shooting his arrow at ya?" Sheamus asked, looking over.

John actually blushed. "Maybe a little. Too soon to call it true love yet...but for the first time since my ex wife I don't want to chase anyone else. I think about him all the time. I guess time will tell." He laughed. "Go ahead, call me a cradle robber. I know he's like eight years younger."

"Hey in this day and age who I to judge ya?" Sheamus stated. "Though it does sound like a touch of puppy love. Just be watching yeself."

"Like he hasn't heard that before." Randy stated.

"Oh, settle down, Ran." John looked at the Irishman. "Thank goodness you're back, Shea. Randy's been so uptight. I think he's sexually frustrated."

"Johnny?!" Randy exclaimed.

"Oh it's okay Randy dear...I be feeling the same." Sheamus admitted with a sly wink.

John thought as he looked the guys over. "You two should have your privacy. I'll grab my own room, okay? I'm sure you both missed each other."

"If they have any rooms left." Sheamus stated.

"I'll find something. You guys enjoy." John grabbed his bags and headed out.

"Wow ye almost be thinking he couldn't be free of us fast enough." Sheamus told Randy with a laugh after the door closed.

John went down to the front desk. He was not able to get a suite but grabbed a standard room. He sent Roman a text once he got settled. #Hey, got a room to myself but just a standard. My friend's boyfriend got back. See you tonight.#

It was about an hour later when John got his reply. #Guess doesn't matter whose room then.#

By that time John had eaten and was on his way to his first interview. #No. My number is 1146. See you at the show.# He wanted to send a cute emoticon but there wasn't any that stood for I think you're sexy, might be in love with you and want you to fuck me until I can't stand.

#Well I shouldn't have to chase you.# Came the reply shortly after. John smirked at how Roman was playing hard to get.

He could play that game. #Of course. I'll cum for you then.# The older man purposely misspelled the word come.

#I thought that was the point.#

John laughed quietly in the cab. #It is. Well got to run. See you later.# The day passed quickly for John until it was time to do the house show. He arrived at the arena and put in a good nights work. Afterward he kept an eye out for Roman as he walked to his locker room to shower.

Roman was standing by the back door. He had given Dean the keys for their rental earlier in the night. John gave a wave, trying to appear casual as he walked closer still sweaty and shirtless in his ring gear. Damn, the man was gorgeous. How was he not taken? "Hey...mind if I hitch a ride back with you?" Roman asked casually.

John felt the odd butterflies in his stomach again as he tried to stay cool. "Sure. Okay if I grab a shower first? I don't think you want to ride with me smelling all sweaty."

"I guess so, doesnt matter to me I smell Dean all the time." Roman laughed. "Just warn you the showers seemed a little cold tonight."

John took it as a hint and laughed, his dimples showing. "I'll just throw on a shirt and grab my bags then. Be right back." He took off, giving the Samoan a nice view of his ass, his red underwear band showing as it peeked from above his shorts.

"Okay I'll just wait here."Roman gave his normal smirk as John walked away.

John was only gone a few minutes. He came back wearing the same ring gear but with one of his CeNation t-shirts on and carrying a gym bag. "Ready."

"Okay. Lead the way." Roman told him as he followed John to the car, not seeing someone watching the two of them from the shadows of a near by hallway.

John led the Samoan to where his rental waited. "You want me to drive?" He asked, pulling out the keys to unlock the doors and toss his bag in the back.

"That works." Roman stated, tossing his bag in the back seat.

John slid into the driver's seat. Once Roman was in the car he started the drive back to the hotel. "You looked good out there tonight." He commented.

"Even with the corny writing they been giving me?" Roman faintly scowled. "Nothing against you...but I am not you and it seems that is what Creative is trying to make me."

"Yeah...it does seem that way." John admitted. "You were such an edgy badass in the Shield...now it seems Vince thinks I'm old and in need of a replacement soon."

"And what's your opinion?"

"What, do I think I'm old and need to step down?" John got a little serious as he drove. "I don't know. Obviously it will happen at some point...but I love wrestling and guys a lot older than I am are on every week. Kane for example."

"I didn't say you were, just asked your view. We know injuries happen and I'm sure you would like a little down time."

John shook his head stubbornly. "I'd go crazy without my busy job. I just sit at my place alone and stew. I'm a tough guy."

"Yeah we all have heard the stories, John." Roman stated as he looked out the window.

John smiled as he drove. It felt nice just being them alone. "So...lots of adrenaline left from the show?"

"What worried I may be tired for our...meeting?" Roman asked with a hardy laugh.

"No, you seem like a pretty tough guy yourself." John chuckled. "Just curious..what do you use to play on the road when you don't have your chamber toys?"

"I make due...you know articles of clothing, bandanas, towels...secrets." He said them dead serious, paused a moment then laughed. John felt his cock want to stir at just the anticipation. "We can't get there fast enough." He mumbled, shifting.

Roman gave a faint smirk. "You seem like the type of person that wants to get slammed against the wall and have your clothing ripped from you."

John gulped, clearing his throat. It was like Roman had read his mind. The smirk that looked cocky on Randy looked downright sexy on Roman. "Yeah." He admitted lowly.

"I'm sure I can accommodate." The Samoan chuckled.

John gave a shaky breath. "S-Sounds good." They arrived at the hotel and John parked. "You're welcome to bum a ride off me anytime." He let Roman know.

"Guess time will tell. Normally I still ride with Dean and Seth." Roman told him, grabbing his bag. "So need to stop at your room first?"

"It depends. Do you prefer I shower?" John asked as he reached in the back for his bag and locked up the car.

"Doesn't matter...just going to get sweaty again aren't you?" Roman headed inside and through the lobby heading for the elevators. Of course he stopped to sign a few autographs for fans that found the hotel.

John shrugged and followed after Roman. He greeted some fans too and realized the Samoan had taken off for his room ahead of him and must have lost him in the crowd. He excused himself and looked for Roman's room number, knocking on the closed door. Roman opened the door looking. "Guess you agreed with my logic." He smirked as he moved, pulling the door open more.

"Yeah. I'll just want a shower after anyway...as long as it doesn't bother you." John sat his bag down after walking inside.

"Not at all." Roman stated as he shut the door locking it. He moved to walk behind John. He wrapped an arm around John jerking him back against him. His arm moved so the forearm rested against John's chest while his hand rested against his neck. John tried not to shudder as his heart pounded at their closeness but it was not in fear but excitement and anticipation. Roman was a strong man and it was a big turn on.

Roman moved his hand away from John's neck, moving to pull his shirt off from him. He tossed it aside before guiding John to one of the two beds in the room. A folded black bandana rested on the night stand. John allowed himself to be led to the bed and noticed the bandana. "Since I know who you are why do I need a blindfold?" He asked, curious. "Is it a fetish?"

"Guess you can say that." Roman stated simply. "And...well you showed me I can't trust you not to peek."

John nodded. "I should be punished." He said thickly, looking at the bed.

"You take glee in that." Roman stated as he then moved away, grabbing the discarded shirt. "Put your hands behind you." John put his hands behind his back with no hesitation, wanting Roman to be impressed with his obedience. Roman looked at the shirt, but then changed his mind. He removed the leather belt he was wearing, using it to secure John's wrists together. He then moved to grab the bandana covering John's eyes with it, tying it behind his head.

"Kick your shoes off. You can sit on the bed if you need to." Roman ordered.

John sat slowly on the bed and used one foot to kick the other shoe off and vice versa. "I'll keep it down. I realize we're in a hotel and not your basement." He told him.

"Want something to silence you?" Roman moved around the bed to climb on the bed behind John. With no warning he grabbed him, pulling him backward on the bed.

Roman then moved from behind John, putting a hand against his chest he pushed him backward to have him lay on his back. John gasped as he landed on his bound arms, not prepared for the quick actions. He had to admit being blindfolded made things more fun. "Like what?" He panted.

"I can find something in my bag...or maybe rip your shirt like I told you I would. " Next thing John felt was the denim on Roman's jeans on his chest as the larger man place a knee right on the middle of his chest. "That or just rip into you and have you explain the noise to our neighbors." The smirk could almost be heard in his voice.

"F-Fuck." John groaned, his cock thickening in his shorts. "G-Guess grab something out of your bag. You really want to fuck me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Roman moved his knee off before moving from the bed to go to his bag. He found a stress ball he picked up somewhere, looking it over. He then grabbed another bandana. He walked back over. "So you need lube?" If things were his way he wouldn't, but he didn't want to scare John away.

"No...fuck no...just give it to me if you don't mind a sore cock." John said in a husky tone. "Just something Dean said...that you were more into just giving pain than having sex."

"That doesn't bother you?" Roman asked puzzled. He sat the items to the side as he move to unbuckle John's belt and open his shorts.

"Does it look like it does?" John moaned as his hard cock was freed. "I can't get enough of you, Roman. Whatever you want to give. I like things hard and rough." Roman looked at John's cock pushing against his briefs. He took a hold of his shorts removing them. He then ran his hand over the bulge, pushing down against it. John bit his lip, a heated groan passing them. Every touch from Roman sent shivers through his body.

"I guess those are all my questions. Open wide." John opened his mouth as he was told. Roman placed the ball in John's mouth. The size was big enough that it wouldn't be a hazard. He then used the second bandana to secure it. He closed his eyes a moment, already feeling the entity wanting to claw out. John's heart raced as he laid helpless and waited. The ball filling his mouth was a new sensation. It was so large it stretched his jaw but was still soft enough not to hurt his teeth.

Roman flexed his hands as he opened his eyes with the reddish hue. He took a hold of John's briefs, ripping them down his legs. He traced one nail along the hardening length. It was not quite as intense as the feeling when John was in Roman's home. John groaned, his cock responding to the feeling as it grew harder. Everything with Roman always felt so good, like the man knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy.

Roman moved to removed his jeans and shirt. He worked not to lose too much of his human appearance. His altered cock size could seriously hurt or kill John. Even as he was his manhood was far from lacking. He moved back to the bed. His hands ran up John's legs before pushing them apart while lifting them. He rested John's legs near his hips are his hands went to grope John's ass. The nails gripping in, giving a low growl like groan at the feel.

John's head went back as he moaned loudly at the nails gripping into his ass. He could not believe his luck that Roman was actually going to fuck him the same day he asked. According to Dean this was a rare treat so he tried to savor the moment and memorize every detail. Roman moved, his cock, lining up to begin pushing in. A heated sound passed his lips, his teeth began looking sharp within his mouth.

John gave a sound that was a mix between a cry of pain and a moan of pleasure. Most big guys even rough refused to fuck him dry. Dean had but even blindfolded the older man could feel Roman was huge. His muscles tried to stretch to accommodate the thick intrusion of his body and the pain was intense but it hurt in such a good, erotic way. For someone supposedly not into sex Roman had sure sounded hot for him.

Roman or more so the entity in him could feel the pain hidden within John's pleasure filled state. It gave a sounds of being pleased as he pushed all the way in. He then moved his hands to grip tightly into John's hips. He pulled back slightly before thrusting forward, Fire burned deeply in his eyes. John had no idea of the changes in Roman but he felt almost ripped in half by the strong Samoan. If he had to guess the guy had to be at least eight inches or so. He was thankful for the ball keeping him muffled as another cry left him.

"That's it, John." The almost inhuman voice whispered. "That's what I needed." It almost moaned. It's grip was hard on John's hips surely to leave marks by morning. In the middle of John's lust filled haze he wondered how Roman had the chance to grab the voice changer but he shook it off. His body shook, not knowing which to focus on the piercing pain or the pleasure. Satisfying sounds kept coming from Roman's lips. "Yes...Yes." He kept encouraging John as his thrusts grew faster. The power of them rattling John and the bed.

Roman's cock brushed John's prostrate and sweet pleasurable jolts mingled with the almost mind numbing agony. No man or woman had ever made him feel this way before like heaven and hell combined. He cried out behind the gag with every thrust, his hard cock bouncing on his stomach. Roman kept one hand on John's hip while the other gripped the older man's cock to begin stroking him. His own body growing hotter. Little by little John's enjoyment began to overpower the pain and his pained cries turned into wanton moans. His cock was hard in Roman's hand, the tip already leaking.

"Yes." Roman moaned, his head going back in almost a feral snarl. "That's it...go over for me."

The harsh, demanding voice was the most erotic thing the older man had ever heard and his body could not help but obey. He gave a muffled curse as his balls tightened and orgasm hit hard, the waves of release washing over him. A pleased sound, or one can assume pleased came from Roman. A few more harsh thrusts as he milked John dry. He then pulled out to survey the scene.

He moved to brush John's face. "You did well for me tonight." Roman praised with that same gruntal tone. "I'll free you in a few moments."

In the middle of John's blissful aftermath he realized Roman had not filled him. It was a small disappointment that he was not able to get the Samoan off. He then thought maybe Roman had not wanted to push him once he had already came. "You can finish in me." He tried to speak around the ball.

Roman heard John try to say something, but could not quite translate it. He went to remove the bandana holding the ball in. "Open." He told John so he could pull the ball free. "Let you breathe better." The voice was not quite as gruntal,just slightly deeper than his normal voice. He turned, heading for the bathroom.

"W-Wait...please!" John called, hearing Roman leaving. "Don't you want to...finish? I don't mind."

Roman stopped, lowering his head. He took a deep breath. By that point he had mostly shifted back already. "I'm good." He stated. "Let me clean you some...then I'll free you." He continued for the bathroom. The entity got what it wanted...it cared little of his wants. John felt sated in his body but confused. What guy had a good time during sex but didn't want to get off? Wasn't the ultimate goal sweet release?

Roman returned with two wash cloths and a towel. "Can you pull your legs back for me?" John lifted his legs up slowly, debating if he should say anything or not. Roman moved on the bed and carefully began to clean John's ass. He took in how much damage there seemed to be hoping it didn't get out of hand. He patted the area dry. "Okay. You can lower them back down." Roman took the second cloth to clean John's cock and stomach. Once done he moved off the bed then went to removed the blindfold. "You can sit up."

John sat up, the confusion showing in his eyes. "It was great...amazing even. I've never...been fucked like that before." He paused. "Didn't you enjoy? I've never had a guy...not finish before."

"Yeah...I'm fine honest, John." Roman moved behind John to free him from the belt. Why did something in his voice sound like it wasn't fully true?

John was not convinced as he let Roman work. "Don't you have like an epic case of blue balls? I could suck you off."

"Please...just forget about it." Roman told him as he rubbed John's wrists.

John lowered his head slightly. "Okay." This was the second time they played with the other man left unfulfilled. Obviously he was not giving Roman something he needed. He doubted the younger man would ask for him again. "Mind if I stay and rest a bit before I head back to my room?"

"I figured you would stay...since you have a normal room yourself." Roman stated. "So...um...how often do you feel the itch to get taken?"

John was surprised Roman asked the last question. Maybe he was just being nice. "Honestly all the time. I'm a pure bottom and have a healthy sex drive." He admitted. "It's not rare for me to hook up almost every night."

"Well...I don't know about every night." Roman gave a faint laugh. "I know Dean would love some of your time too...and you entertain Seth." Roman felt a little odd and decided to get up from the with John, moving to the second bed.

John actually blushed, thinking he had misread the guy's intentions. "No...I didn't mean I expected you to play with me every night...just answering your question." He knew he was stuttering like an idiot. "If you'd rather not play again it's cool. No pressure, Man."

"Who said I wouldn't want to again?"

"I just thought...well, maybe you didn't like what we did." John said honestly.

"What you thought I told you that you did good just to stroke your ego?" Roman asked.

John look lost. "Sorry. I don't mean to sound rude. I've just never been with a guy that never got off. If you say you had fun I believe you."

"Sorry, John." Roman sighed, lowering his head. "I just..." He took a deep breath. "I never have okay?"

"Never?" John asked in wonder. "Not even...by yourself?" He could not imagine a life without sexual release.

"No." Roman replied slightly short sounding. "Pl-please just drop it...it's getting late." He moved to pull down the blankets of the bed he was on.

"Sorry. I don't mean to pry. Now I see why Dean says you enjoy pain more than sex itself. I'll not bring it up again." John felt truly sorry for the guy as he moved to stand, giving a groan of pain as he pulled the blankets down. His ass was going to hurt like a bitch later.

"Yeah...I guess." Roman replied. "N-night, John...thanks again."

John groaned softly as he laid down and got comfortable. "Night...and thank you. The way you used me was like a fantasy come true." He chuckled, turning on his side. "Although I want a rain check on your promise to throw me against the wall and rip off my clothes."

Roman gave a faint laugh. "Maybe one of the houses where we don't need to worry about neighbors or repairs."

"Sounds like a plan." John chuckled. Once the light was off he drifted to sleep within minutes, wincing when he would shift but not waking as his body was used to dealing with pain. Roman remained awake a little longer keeping an ear on John before he fell asleep himself. John slept well until early morning. He woke with the urge to pee and had to put a hand over his mouth to muffle his cry of pain as he moved. His ass felt ripped apart. John had to wonder just how big Roman was to cause so much damage.

Roman shifted faintly on his bed. The entity feeling the deep, rich agonizing pain it feed off of. John walked slowly to the bathroom, trying not to wake Roman. Most guys would not fuck him raw...as a matter of fact Dean had been his first than Roman but no offence to Dean it was like the difference between being fucked by a carrot or a cucumber...a very large cucumber at that. Roman turned looking over, seeing the other bed empty. He got up looking for John. He stopped outside the bathroom door. "Hope it wasn't too much...I think I did warn you."

"It's fine." John assured the man as he walked out slowly. He offered Roman a dimpled smile. "I'd do it over again in a heartbeat...in fact I hope to. The ending pain is the trade off I pay for the minutes of mind numbing pleasure."

"Good...and we know I can give you that bliss without pounding you all the time. I do that you could end up in the hospital." Roman explained as he watched John move past him.

John paused, looking up at Roman in the dim light. "Please don't stop...I can take the pain...I loved feeling you inside me...stretching me. I'll be fine."

"I didn't say never, John...I just said not all the time." The younger man looked down, rubbing his chin. "Um...you might want to invest in a portable enema kit...they have ones that double as hot water bottles."

John nodded. "Might not be a bad idea. Especially with how often I'm...um used." For some reason the older man wanted to be honest. "I don't really have any interest in playing with other guys now...just you and Dean and Seth."

"But if I keep using you like that...and Dean. Even if I don't...well you know...you can still get infections from the tears." Roman admitted. "Glad you feel that way John."

John nodded, feeling the unfamiliar butterflies once again as he looked up at the man. God, the man just towered over him. "Thanks...for looking after me. I'll take care of myself...I've just never used an enema before."

"I guess...I can try to help you with it. Dean may have tips for doing it yourself."

John nodded, glad the light was dim so Roman could not see him blushing. "Okay." He wondered how the Samoan could affect him so strongly. "Sorry I woke you. It's still dark out. Want to go back to bed?"

"Where you?" Roman asked

John nodded. "Yeah. Might as well try."

"Okay...see you in a few hours." Roman made his way back to his bed laying down. John tried not to wince as he moved to lay on his stomach and closed his eyes. He kept thinking of the gentle touch to his face after their fun and Roman telling him how good he did. It didn't take long for Roman to slip back to sleeping, his deep breaths filling the air. John's body throbbed in protest but he managed to fall asleep shortly after the younger man. A part of him wondered what it would feel like to be laying beside him.


	18. Chapter 18

Roman's phone went off early the next morning. He went to look, groaning at the time. "Damn morning radio." He got up, heading for the bathroom. John woke at the sound and moved to glance at his phone. He knew he would have to head out soon himself for some promotional work. Thankfully it was Sunday and there were not any house shows tonight. He got up from the bed and moved slowly to redress in his clothes from the night before.

Roman had already started the shower by the time John got up so he didn't hear the older man moving around. John knew he needed to leave soon so he would have time to shower and dress in his room but he didn't want to just take off so he sat on the bed and waited. He heard the shower and a part of him really wanted to see Roman naked but he didn't dare go in.

It took a while but Roman finally came out with a towel around his waist and another toweling his hair. He looked over, seeing John. "Sorry if my phone woke you."

"It's fine. I needed to wake up." John smiled, wishing the towel would fall just a little. "I have an appointment in a few hours so I need to head to my room and clean up." He stood. "Thank you for everything...and letting me stay."

"Any time...and when you get your suites I can come there...if that is okay." Roman told him.

"Of course. Well, catch you later, Man." John bent to grab his gear bag. "Not to sound pushy but I'm up to play any time you are. Just let me know."

"Well, Dean found you first." Roman laughed. "I need to learn to share."

John felt a little disappointed but smiled. "Okay. See you later, Roman."

"Okay...later." Roman turned to head for his suitcase to pull out clothing for the day's media.

John walked out the door and closed it behind him. He headed to his room to shower and put on fresh clothing. Once he was ready to leave for his meeting John realized he still had a few moments so he sent a text to Seth's phone. #Hey, clear schedule this evening and Roman says he has to share me. LoL You guys want to hang out and see where it goes?#

Seth and Dean were eating breakfast in their room when the phone went off. Seth moved to grab it and chuckled. "It's John." He then read the message out loud to Dean.

"Hey, why not?" Dean replied. "See where it goes? What does he think will be different?" Dean laughed as he ate his pancakes.

Seth laughed along with Dean as he replied to the text. "I guess that's his way of playing hard to get. I don't mind...makes it more fun. I wrote back #Bitch we all know where it's going. Just try to get out of it.# " That will give him something to squirm about."

Dean laughed. "I guess my kitten is really enjoying his new toy."

Seth nodded. "And that's all he is...a fun toy. We have each other and the guy is clearly crazy for Roman."

"Yeah and you wonder about Rome in return...having us leave him at the arena last night so he could have an excuse to ride with him." Dean mused. "That's a first for him."

Seth laughed as he moved back to his breakfast. "Yeah, never saw him act that way before. Obviously something about John caught his attention. At least they both still want to play with us." Dean said.

"Yeah, seems that way...even if John does seem to have a look of a love sick puppy to him around Rome." Seth took a bite of his egg whites. "Wonder if Rome even notices? The way John eyes him is hard to miss...but I don't think Rome has had much experience with that sort of thing."

"With his handsome, dark mysterious looks I am sort of surprised he hasn't had others pounding down his door already." Dean commented with a bite of sausage.

"Probably one night was all it took to scare them away. John may be one of the few who can keep up with him." Seth's phone went off again and he looked. "John again. He said 'I look forward to it but be gentle. LoL My ass is beyond wrecked. Finally got fucked dry by our guy.'" Seth snorted. "I'll bet."

"Damn...already." Dean was shocked. "Maybe Rome didn't have much on the road this time?"

"No clue." Seth shrugged. He typed out. #Rome not have his bag of toys?# A few minutes later John replied. "Damn. I just asked John if Rome had his toy bag. He said 'Yeah, he got a gag out but just fucked me. Rome asked me after how often I get the urge to be taken. He said I did good.'" Seth shook his head. "Strange."

"Praises and packing? Damn, that is different from normal. Rome will sometimes thank us...but that is all." Dean looked almost stunned.

"I wonder if Rome...you know...finished in him." Seth mused. "Of course I would never ask him that."

"I don't know. As you said not exactly a subject you bring up."

John never wrote anymore as he left for his appointment. Seth and Dean finished their food. "We'll have to think of something good to do with John tonight." Seth said as he gathered the dishes.

"Well, he said Rome tore him good...might need to see what he is up to doing." Dean reasoned.

"Yeah, maybe give his ass a break. He needs it even if he won't ask." Seth agreed. "If Rome only fucked him the rest of his body should be okay to play with."

"True, guess we will see." Dean replied. The guys went about their day and time seemed to go quickly until it was early evening.

John finished all his appointments and was relaxing alone in his hotel room. It felt kind of strange to just sit in the quiet after sharing with Randy so long. He decided to send Roman a text, hoping he wouldn't come across as too needy. #Hey, Man. Since you told me to share my time I'm going to hang with Seth and Dean tonight. I told them to go easy on my ass. I felt a reminder of our fun all day today.# He hit send and leaned back on the bed he was reclining on, watching TV.

Roman was relaxing in his room he was lost in thought, but then jarred from them hearing his phone. He reached for it looking. #Glad you still saw it as fun. Have fun with the boys.#

#Of course I did. I guess you still have a lot to learn about me.# John smiled as he typed the reply. He wanted to see the Samoan again right now but didn't want to scare him off.

#I guess I do.# Roman replied thinking he isn't the only one. The thing was John couldn't learn all about him. It was too dangerous. As long as John followed his rule, for the most part he could keep him safe...well, alive.

John wanted to say so much but he was afraid to scare Roman. He finally typed. #Well, I'll be happy to teach you. I think you're a great guy.# He sent the message, feeling daring and moved from the bed to dress so he could meet up with the other two guys soon.

Roman read the message and a part of him wanted to break into cold sweats. His heart raced. He wasn't fully blind. Could he continue to act like he was in hopes it would fade? He doubted it, John had a reputation like a bulldog. #I'm not so great John.#

John read the message in between dressing. He decided to just be honest in his reply. #I think you are. I think you're damn amazing.# He put on loose gym shorts and a t shirt.

Roman sighed, reading it. #Thank you, if you are looking for more than someone to give you the pain filled pleasure you want you are looking the wrong way. You would be a good catch for the right guy or girl. I am far from the right guy.# It took quite a few minutes before he finished typing the message as some was hard to put into words. He then hit send. He wanted John happy, with him though there was no happy ending.

The smile left John's face as he read the reply. Roman was the first person he had felt butterflies for in years but obviously the Samoan didn't see him in that light. He feared if he argued the point Roman would put a stop to their play times altogether. #Sorry. Guess I misread the situation. No worries. I still look forward to our sessions then.# He tried not to feel too disappointed, telling himself he had been alone for years anyway. At least he had the three men to play with.

Roman read the message. He was relieved, yet also sad. #You didn't. I just, can't. # After he sent the message he cursed himself. Saying that would open the door for questions.

John read the final message from Roman and wondered what that meant. So he hadn't misread the situation. Roman was interested but felt he couldn't for some reason...maybe hurt in his past? The glimmer of hope made the older man even more determined. #I respect your feelings but hope maybe in time we can talk about why you think you can't. Even if as friends.#

Roman wanted to hit his head against a wall. He knew he had screwed up. #I just can't...bad news...toxic.#

John sighed as he read the message before replying. #Don't be so hard on yourself. You are a great guy and a hard worker. I have a lot of respect for you. No pressure. Let's just have fun and see where it goes.#

#Go have fun with the boys. We can talk later I guess. Night#

John hoped he hadn't annoyed Roman. #Night.# He looked at the time, seeing it was around 7. He left his room and took off to meet up with the guys in their room.

Dean was pacing the room, feeling a bundle of energy. "Maybe we should call?"

Before Seth could answer there was a knock on the door. "Would you get that, Baby?" He asked.

Dean went over to answer. "Hey, John Boy." He gave a cheerful greeting as he moved out of the way.

John walked in with a smile to Dean. "Hey, Guys. I know I said I'd be here an hour ago. Sorry I kept you waiting."

Seth shrugged from his place on the bed. He was dressed only in a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips. "No problem, John. We just ate awhile ago."

"It, fine...shit happens." Dean stated.

"Well, all in all I'm feeling pretty good, Boys." John announced as he sat on the bed. "My ass is a little sore still but that's about it. No wrestling today so I have energy to burn. Seth chuckled. "So does Dean. I threatened to hogtie his ass earlier."

"I can't help it...plus you like any excuse to bring the rope out." Dean laughed.

John laughed. "Well, I have an idea, Boys. How about some role play fun to spice things up?" Seth looked interested by the suggestion. "Why not? Dean and I have before."

"Well, we sort of did a kidnapping, what you have in mind?" Dean asked.

John looked thoughtful. "I always thought you guys were so fucking sexy as the Shield especially as heels. Remember when you attacked me in the ring? I used to have this fantasy that you three followed me to my locker room after a show and used me for your pleasure...you know maybe even spanked me or whipped me first to teach me a lesson. That you are the new big dogs in the company." John blushed. "I jerked off to it a few times." Seth opened his mouth but before he could ask John answered. "Yes, you can tie and gag me, Seth. Keep me quiet so no one interrupts."

Dean laughed. "Hmm Seth don't we still travel with the cargos...you know, for nostalgic reasons?"

Seth was looking more enthusiastic as he stood from the bed. "Yeah we do. Sounds fun. I always loved how powerful I felt in the Shield. What an adrenaline rush."

Dean went to remove his shirt. "I should have a black t-shirt."

"Damn, should dressed in my ring gear." John commented as he watched Seth looking through their bags.

"Well, it was your idea." Dean laughed.

John shrugged. "I didn't know if you'd go for it. Should I go change?" Seth pulled out two pair of the cargo pants and two black t shirts. "Found them."

"No...no..." Dean answered quickly. "Um...sorry...you can if you want." He looked at Seth. "Great." He went over to grab his.

"Be right back." John winked, taking off out the door. Seth began to strip, chuckling. "Didn't think I'd be putting these back on so soon but kind of flattered John jerked off thinking of us."

"Damn." Dean sighed. He looked at Seth. "Yeah it is...isn't it. We aren't at full power though."

"We'll make do. Make up some excuse why Rome isn't there." Seth chuckled. "Settle down, Dean. He'll be right back."

"Okay, Kitten...sorry." Dean moved to strip down and get changed.

Seth pulled his long hair back into a ponytail the way he wore it in the Shield. "What do you think would be best to tie John with?"

"Hmm...What would be in a locker room? Ring tape?"

"Good call." Seth nodded. "I think we have some too." He walked to look in their gym bag. He pulled some out. "Bingo. You plan on whipping John? He said he wants to be dominated and taught a lesson. I know that's more your thing."

"Would say belt...but can't leave marks on his back." Dean said with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"You can think about it I guess. I have a crop in my bag too just so you know." Seth said. John knocked on the door and Seth hurried to open it. "That was fast." John walked in, dressed in full ring gear CeNation hat, sweatbands, T-shirt and shorts.

"Well, I knew Dean was in a hurry." He joked. "You guys look hot."

Dean almost blushed. "Sorry, John...we were just trying to think of some details."

John looked at them. "Just an idea. Why don't I go into the bathroom and wait? You guys can talk it out and knock when you're ready. Then when I walk in it will be my locker room and you guys are hiding and waiting on me?"

Seth nodded. "Sounds good."

"Yeah...okay, John." Dean agreed.

John strolled into the bathroom and shut the door. Seth looked thoughtful as he looked through his bags as he tried to get back into his Shield days mindset. "An actual beatdown we wouldn't care about his back...fuck him being shirtless in the ring." Dean grumbled.

"Sorry, Babe. At least he doesn't wear skimpy gear like Randy." Seth dumped what toys he had on the bed.

"Maybe a few hits before we remove the shirt...or not enough protection?" Dean wondered.

"Yeah, his shirts are pretty thick so it should be okay." Seth agreed. "Pick your toys, Baby." He picked up the tape and pocketed it.

Dean looked the items over. He tried to think of what would be handy on the road. "Think I'll stick with a belt...maybe get him face down, kneel on his shoulders that way most of the blows would still be on his ass and legs?"

"That works." Seth picked up the other toys quickly. "Think John is okay to fuck?"

"I don't know...he claims he is."

"Well, we'd better use lube." Seth pocketed a tube before nodding to Dean. "Guess we're ready, Baby."

"If we remove the gag and do a spit roast...which part you want?"

"His mouth. Let him gag on my cock awhile." Seth smirked.

"Well, I guess give me the lube then." Dean said, extending his hand.

Seth reached in his pocket and handed Dean the lube. "Sorry you can't fuck him dry, Babe. I just think it might not be wise. Hate for him to get too sore with Raw tomorrow. Vince would kill us."

"Yeah I know." Dean pocketed the lube before moving by the bed. "I guess go knock on the door."

Seth gave the door a hard knock before running to hide, crouching down beside the bed. John waited a few minutes before walking out, closing the bathroom door behind him. He strolled through the room, dabbing his face with a towel from the bathroom like he had been sweating. "Disrespectful kids." He mumbled. Dean raised an eyebrow being called a kid. Then again John did have a few years on them.

Seth raised his head to nod at Dean as John had his back to them. "Go." He mouthed, jumping to his feet.

Dean got up, moving forward. "Hey, old man." He sneered. "We still haven't gotten the message through to you yet?"

John spun around as if in shock to see Dean and Seth advancing on him. "This is a private locker room. Get the hell out of here!" He said firmly. "You're one goon short and I'll kick both your asses." Seth sneered as he kept walking. "Don't need Rome to take you down. And we know where we are."

"Yeah, like Old Yeller it's time to take you out and make room for the new hounds to rule the pound." Dean snapped.

"Just try it, Punks." John smirked, trying not to laugh. He took a fighting stance. Seth nodded at Dean before diving forward to almost spear the older man. John gasped as he was honestly caught off guard and both guys fell to the floor. Dean came over, giving a kick to John's hip. He was barefoot so it wouldn't do much damage, then went to try to get John's arms.

John tried to catch his breath, his heart pounding with excitement as he fought under Seth. "Help me flip him on his stomach." Seth panted as he tried to stay on top of John.

"Get his legs." Dean told him as his tried pinning John's arms, gripping around his wrists.

Seth grabbed John's kicking legs. "Settle down, Bitch."

"BITCH?" John almost yelled as his chest heaved. "You're the mangy dogs. If it wasn't two on one you wouldn't be in here!"

"You think we care what you think?" Dean sneered. "Okay on three." Dean counted down and the guys flipped John and Dean went to hook John's hands behind him.

"Let me fucking go! Neither of you will have a job tomorrow!" John warned.

Seth let go of John's feet so he could pull the tape out of his pocket. "I found this to use but pull that fucking headband off his arm first." He told Dean.

"Got it." Dean said, letting John's arm go, grabbing a hold of the band pulling it off. "As for not having a job?" Dean laughed. "You have no clue who we answer to. You think you scare us?"

"Put his hands together." Seth said as he moved to where Dean was. "You have no idea how much clout I have in this company. Last chance." John spat.

"You're delusional, John." Dean stated as he stacked John's hands then shifted to rest his knees on the back of John's strong shoulders.

Seth began to wind the tape around John's wrists to lash them together. "So..what? You're tying me up now? What do you think you're gonna do then?" John hissed.

"It's for us to know and you to find out...Bitch." Dean stated as he began removing his belt.

Seth finished tying John's hands and walked around to his face with the headband balled in his fist. "You know what, John? I'm sick of your mouth. Open up." John glared and snapped his mouth shut. "Dean, Baby. A little help?" Seth purred, looking at John. "You don't want Dean to get rough. He enjoys it."

Dean moved off John's shoulders looking. "Trying to act tough, John?" He asked looking down at him. "Well, you can either open...or see what it is like cutting promos with no teeth."

John tried to look shaken and slowly opened his mouth. "Good Boy." Seth praised as he stuffed the headband into John's mouth then wrapped the tape around his head to keep it in. "Guess someone is afraid to ruin their pretty boy face." He mocked. John remembered that Seth loved to see a helpless guy struggle so he put on a show, wriggling and yelling muffled curses through his packed mouth.

Dean laughed as he moved so his feet were on each side of John. "Shall we see if we can take some of the fight out of this old dog?" He stated more than asked as he moved to pulled his belt free from his pants.

Seth moved back to admire the view and watch the show. "Sure. Have your fun, Babe. Maybe we'll leave him tied like this for Roman to play with after we leave." John fought a groan at that thought, wishing if only it was true.

"Wonder how he feels about leftovers?" Dean laughed as he swung the belt, aiming for the end to hit John's ass. John knew this was going to be the hard part. He would have to pretend to be outraged while his body was in bliss from the pain. His body lurched with a grunt as the leather stung his ass even through the shorts. Dean smirked, reaching back to give two more lashes before looking at Seth. "I'll keep his head secured...get his shorts down...really let him feel the bite of the hounds."

"With pleasure." Seth grinned, moving to reach under the older man so he could undo the cargo shorts. John tried to please Seth by struggling some, shaking his head no while yelling through the gag. "Awe, take it like a man, Bitch." Seth chuckled as he pulled them down, leaving John in his Calvin Klein briefs. "Underwear too?"

Dean hummed a moment as if debating. "Yeah."

John bucked as if the idea upset him greatly, screaming into the cloth gagging him like he was yelling for help. Seth hooked his hand over the band of the underwear and pulled them down the older man's legs. "What's wrong, Cena? Don't like the Shield putting you in your place?" Deep marks showed on John's hips where Roman had gripped him.

"Damn." Dean slipped before he realized it. "Hmm seems he got on someone else's bad side as well." He laughed before bringing the belt across the bare flesh on John's ass.

John groaned at the blow, trying not to sound too heated. Seth realized he could use Dean's slip to bring up sex so they could fuck John later. "Hmm...those marks look like fingernails. Bitch probably loves getting fucked and showed his place."

"Is that so?" Dean commented with another hit. He then stepped back so he was in front of John, lowering to one knee. He lifted John's head under the chin with one hand, a scowl to his face. "Is that it? You play Mr. Tough Guy...but you just crave being someone else's bitch...but you don't think we're good enough?"

John returned the glare with a muffled protest. Seth chuckled. "I think someone protests too much. Probably hard as hell right now."

Dean gave a mocking laugh. "Should we turn him on his side and take a peek?"

"Sure, why not?" Seth chuckled. John groaned and shook his head. The more he tried not to get heated the hotter he felt.

Dean grabbed John's shoulders and counted down so they could roll him to the left side. "Wow...hard...and he has piercings too...kinky freak." Dean commented.

"See." Seth said triumphantly. "Told you. He got turned on by you whipping him. Hmm..." He looked thoughtful. "Was just going to do a good beat down...what do you say we fuck the bitch too? He is kind of hot."

"Sounds good to me...who gets the honors?" Dean asked.

"You go for it, Dean. Being the leader and all." Seth laughed, boosting Dean's ego. John shook his head no and gave angry protests, which of course only heated the two tone haired man more.

Dean crouched down. "What, worried this new pup will make you howl?" He smirked.

Seth gripped his clothed cock with a heated groan. "Show him what you can do, Baby. He'll change his tune."

Dean gave Seth a look at he stood. "Don't call me that." He moved around toward John's feet.

"Sorry." Seth realized the slip. John's body was filled with adrenaline as he let his mind get immersed in the fantasy. He screamed no but thankfully it came out very muffled.

Dean removed the lube before slipping off the pants. "This will be good." He slicked his cock with a moan before kneeling. He moved to hook John's waist, lifting him to his knees. Seth bit his lip as he watched the scene, groaning. He pulled down his pants to grasp his hard cock. John looked so sexy helpless and protesting.

Dean pushed John's legs apart then ran his cock between John's cheeks before pushing in. He gave a faint moan. John's eyes almost rolled as Dean's member pushed inside his sore ass. He thought that he recovered from Roman the night before but the piercing pain was immediate. What would have been agony to most men was sexual bliss to him. His body shook as a deep moan left him. Dean pushed all the way in then stop to let John adjust. Dean looked at Seth. "Check him."

Seth broke the role play a moment to walk over by John, bending down. "You okay?" The older man nodded, the bliss evident in his glazed eyes. The pain was so strong he wanted to pass out from the pleasure but his body craved more. Seth looked at Dean. "He says he's okay." Dean nodded as he started to move. His thrusts may not have been as rough as he has been in the past. Something felt off to the younger man.

Each thrust from Dean sent fresh sensations through John. He felt almost light headed from the endorphins, moaning loudly. Seth went back to stroking his hard cock. "He sure seems to be enjoying himself."

"Good." Dean panted as he went to speed up. "Feels good." Dean's cock brushed John's prostate and the intensity of it almost made the older man cum. His muscles tightened as he cried out, just barely able to control himself.

"Ohhh yeah he liked that one." Dean moaned. "Fuck picture those vibrations on your cock."

Seth walked to stand in front of John. "If I take off the gag I want you to suck me good. You bite me and I'll set Dean loose on you." John nodded, in a fog of sexual lust. "Good." Seth moved to unwrap the tape and pull the headband out of the bound man's mouth, casting it down. As soon as he guided his hard member to John's mouth he moaned as John began to suck on it greedily. "Fuck, he's such an eager slut."

"Yeah...now he will know not to disregard us." Dean said in a husky tone.

"Or he'll come crawling back for more." Seth moaned as he grasped the back of John's head. "Damn, he is good at sucking cock."

"I'm sure he has had his fair share." Dean moaned out. "Damn, he's good."

John did not even pretend to be unwilling anymore as he took Seth's cock in deeply, his own cock throbbing under him. "Yeah...fuck." Seth agreed. "No wonder he's the golden boy around here."

"Oh yeah...now he sees the new pecking order." Dean laughed. John was not normally one to cum quickly but Dean's hard cock thrusting into his raw ass was almost too much. Had Roman been there the beast inside him would have been having a real feast. He grunted with every thrust, his muscles clenching. Seth thought the vibrations to his cock felt like heaven.

"Like that bitch." Dean stated more than asked. He moaned before biting his lip lightly.

"I think he does." Seth began to thrust his hips, chasing his own orgasm. "As a matter a fact I think he's about to cum soon."

"Good." Dean slammed John's ass near the marks there.

John groaned around Seth's cock, driving the other man near the edge. "Fuck, you going to be able to get off, Dean?" Seth asked.

"May take a mom-moment...but yeah." Dean told Seth.

John shook a minute later as he came hard, his cum shooting to the floor as he cried out. "Yeah...that's it, Bitch. Just...about...there." Seth groaned.

"Mmmm yeah...fuck when he clenches." Dean moaned, his head going back to cum a moment later.

Seth was the last to get off, giving a few last thrusts as he filled John's mouth. "Fuck, that was good.." He waited on John to swallow before pulling out.

John panted as he almost went limp, his chest heaving. "D-Damn...s-so fucking strong. It hurt so good."

"I could tell." Dean stated as he pulled out. "Seth will free you in a moment."

Seth caught his breath then moved to free John. "How did you get off without any pain, Baby?" He had to ask.


	19. Chapter 19

"Forgot...I'm also a sadist...So I got pleasure from John's pain." Dean tried to explain.

"Fuck, it was so strong." John added as he rubbed his freed wrists. "Every thrust was like sweet agony. Roman must have worked me over good." Seth looked worried at the confession. "John, that can't be good to be in that much pain."

"Yeah...speaking as one from the same way of thinking...you need to learn to take a few days off here and there. If you don't it can lead to the hospital." Dean told John as he got up.

"John, let me look at your ass." Seth walked behind the older man and gently parted the cheeks once John got up to his knees again. He sucked in a breath. "John, your ass is red and looked inflamed. We have Raw tomorrow night. You'd better take it easy, Man. Not that we don't love to play but there are other things we can do."

John sighed in resignation. "I guess."

Dean looked himself over. "Yeah, John...I think I tore...or shall I say retore you. I even used lube tonight to try to minimize your injuries. Seth had to do it with me at one time. I didn't know how to put the brakes on."

John sighed. "I'll try. It's become almost an addiction these past few years. He slowly stood to his feet before quietly admitting. "I think...I think the constant rush of pain kind of makes up for the fact that I'm alone. I always enjoyed pain...even with Liz...but back then I took breaks to spend quiet times with her." His private life suddenly seemed very empty by comparison.

"John...you've seen my body." Dean stated as he went to grab his pants where he dropped them. "Trust me I know where you are coming from. You figure it is almost like a drug."

John nodded as he bent to pull up his shorts. He bit his lip from the pain. "Mind if I use your shower?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Seth told him.

John walked gingerly to the bathroom before pausing at the door like he wanted to say something. "Uh...when you guys had sex with Roman...was he able to get off?" Seth looked surprised by the question, looking at Dean.

Dean looked at Seth. "Well, I guess that answers your question, Kitten." He looked at John. "Nope."

"He hasn't with me either." John admitted. "I just wanted to see if it was different with you guys." He didn't break Roman's trust and tell them the Samoan claimed he never had. "He seemed to be so heated but then nothing."

Seth nodded as he began to pick up. "I know. I've been there."

"I don't know why, but yeah neither of us." Dean stated.

John sighed. "I really like him. He admitted to me he may too...but then said he was no good for me. He called himself...toxic."

Dean tried not to give a shiver, but took a slow breath. "Well, some people don't feel they are made for relationships. Maybe something happened where he felt he was bad for someone he was with."

John nodded not saying anything else about it but his troubled eyes said volumes. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. "Poor guy." Seth said with sympathy.

"Yeah...but what can we do?"

"Nothing but both of those guys could use a healthy relationship." Seth commented as he sat on the bed. "John is wearing himself thin. I may have to tie him up just to slow him down."

Dean gave a faint laugh, sitting next to Seth. "Bu...nevermind."

While the two men talked John took a soothing shower. Some of the heated feeling gone now the older man wanted to scream in pain as he gently cleaned his torn ass. He knew Dean spoke the truth. He had to learn take breaks. A part of him missed feeling Roman's gentle touch and praise that followed their times together. He finished and dried off before redressing in his ring gear and walking out of the bathroom. "Thanks. Think I'll head to my room now. I'm exhausted."

"Okay, John...good night." Dean told him.

Seth got up and walked to John. He felt bad as the longing was evident in his coworker's blue eyes. He patted him on the shoulder. "Night, John." John gave Seth a small smile. "Night, Guys." He walked out the door, closing it behind him. As John was making his way back to his room his phone beeped signaling he had missed a message. He pulled out his phone as he slowly walked to look the message over.

#Hope you had a fun night.# The message was from Roman, dated about fifteen minutes ago.

John smiled at the message. Roman had actually texted him first! He felt a little less lonely at the revelation and typed a reply. #It was. Wish you would have been there though. You would have enjoyed yourself. A lot of pained pleasure. We did a role play and they dressed in old Shield gear. They said you would play with me after they had their fill.#

#I'm sure. That sounds about right.#

John walked to his room. Once he was inside he replied. #Back in my room now. Feels quiet without my friend Randy here.#

#Some time alone helps one reflect at times.#

John sighed. Roman just didn't get it. Every day off was an alone time. That was why he had been grateful to have Randy to keep him company while Sheamus was away. #I guess but sometimes I think I've had enough alone times to last a life time.# He hit send and began to strip down for bed.

#I have a feeling you want more than just someone to talk to.#

John read the message once he was stripped down to his boxers. For a younger guy Roman seemed very perceptive. He knew it wouldn't happen but he would have loved to have the Samoan share his bed if only to sleep on the other side of the bed. #You got me there. Sorry to seem needy. I swear I've never acted this way before. Guess I'll lay down. My ass is hurting.#

#Night, John, I'm sorry I hurt you more then I realized last night.# Roman was stretched out on his bed. If John had any clue what he had done that night, he would have been seen as a creep. Then again that was easier then the truth. He remembered leaning on the wall outside the room where John and the boys were playing. He felt the pain coming from inside. He had a feeling even if it was not him causing it right then, his actions had a part in beast inside him drank it with great pleasure even through the door and hotel walls.

John got the message and didn't want Roman to get the wrong idea so he replied as he laid in bed. #Night, Roman. Please don't apologize. Yes I'm sore but I would do it again in a minute. It was honestly the best pounding I've ever received. I was in heaven.# He shut off the lamp by the bed and held the phone after sending.

#Sorry if this sounds like an insult. I wonder if you can't see what is best for you when it is place in front of you. I know I hurt you bad, too much worse and you wouldn't be in the ring.#

John sighed and typed. #I will be fine. You warned me up front you may be too much for me and I welcomed the challenge. I know what I'm getting into and I'm a tough guy. I hope last night wasn't the last time I will get to feel you dry inside me.# John pitied the man. He could not fathom sex with no orgasm.

#I think you may be more out there then Dean.#

John chuckled at the message. #Thanks I think. Not to embarrass you but you have the biggest cock I've ever felt. How big are you anyway?#

Roman almost gulped at that. #Not fully sure...but I guess big enough to get the job done.#

John chuckled. #That's for sure. Being a pure bottom I love a big cock and yours rocked my world. I can't wait to feel it again. Goodnight.# He thought he would have good dreams now thinking of Roman.

#Night, John. We will see I am sure.# Roman set his phone down after setting the alarm for the next day. John felt better as he set his alarm for bed. It didn't seem so lonely now that he had talked to Roman. He kept talking about sex and flirting to avoid spooking the guy with his feelings but the Samoan was so much more to John than just sex or he wanted him to be. He laid on his side and smiled as he drifted off to sleep, the pain a reminder of who had caused it.

Next morning Roman was woken by his alarm. He got from the bed and headed for the shower before dressing for a day of appearances before a show that night. John also woke early. He felt a lot better after giving his body the night to recover as he always did. His heart raced as he dressed for the day and found his mind immediately drifting to Roman. He loved playing with Seth and Dean but hoped the Samoan would at least talk to him at the arena. "You've got it bad, John." He said to himself, shaking his head. He had never even felt this antsy with Liz and she was his childhood sweetheart. John hurried off for his typical busy day before Raw.

When evening arrived John drove his rental to the arena on time. He parked and headed inside after greeting some of the early fans. Once in the building John went to catering to grab a snack and chat with coworkers. Someone was watching John when he entered catering. His eyes followed the man around as John seemed slightly lost within his own mind. He pursed his lips with a faint curl of his lip before pulling out his phone to make a phone call.

Moving to leave the area as he hit dial. "Hey...yeah, it's me...Yeah, it seems it wasn't a one night thing...of course I can tell...I don't know what you want me to do about it?...he's your creation...I can try, which of the two first?..."

"Kane." Hunter called to him.

"Damn...no not you..." He raised a hand for Hunter to wait a moment. "You got it...bye." Kane hung up the phone looking over." "Yes?"

"Did you forget our meeting?"

"Yes, sorry...lead the way." Kane pocketed his phone before following Hunter down to the office.

x.x.x.

Shortly after John cut a promo near the middle of the show there was a knock on his door. He walked to answer it, hoping it was Roman stopping by. Kane was standing there looking John over there. "Hey, can we talk a moment?"

John had no idea what the older man could want because they didn't even have a storyline together at the moment but he moved back so Kane could come in. "Sure."

The larger man walked in, looking around. He shut the door before stepping in more. He looked a bit awkward. John looked confused. "Is something wrong, Kane?"

"I need to talk to you...it's a personal matter." The older man began.

"Uh...okay." John respected Kane but they had never been close friends so the reason for the talk was a mystery. "Sure. Go ahead. I'm listening."

"I've noticed you traveling with...a new circle the last week or so. A word of advice, separate yourself from it."

John looked lost a few minutes before the truth sank in. "A new circle? Are you talking about in my private time away from work?"

"Yeah. John, you know me, I'm a private guy and I normally would not interfere with others because I wouldn't want them nosing in mine. On the other hand, If someone saw I was doing something dangerous, I would hope they would point it out."

John looked a bit annoyed although he tried to stay calm. "Look, I don't know what beef you may have with the...circle I'm running with but they aren't dangerous I can assure you. I only hang with company guys."

"Well, one in particular. You don't want to get tangled with Reigns."

John's eyes narrowed at the older man. "Have you been...spying on me? What I do outside of the workplace is my business." He wondered if Kane had a thing for Roman and was jealous.

Kane took a deep breath, "It isn't you I was keeping an eye on. He is a dangerous...man. I try to...keep him under control. It's for the betterment of all those around."

John looked even more annoyed the longer he listened. "What is he to you? Why is it your job to keep him under control? And if he's so dangerous why is he allowed in the company?"

"He may be new...but his family has a lot of...pull." Kane's phone went off and he went to look. "Fuck...need to take this, John." He headed for the door.

John felt ready to boil over and could not resist saying his piece. "He told me he feels he is toxic...now I see why. Leave him alone and stop following me or I'm reporting you."

Kane stopped with his hand on the door handle. "I did what I could. He is right though, so he has tried warning you himself." He looked down as his phone went off again. "This will be my last piece...what people think I am...he actually is." Kane left out the door, closing it behind him as he answered his phone, heading down the hall.

John sat down as he thought over what Kane had said. Was he insinuating Roman was a demon? That was laughable. Even if he did believe in them the Samoan was flesh and blood not some spirit being. Kane must think he wa a gullible fool to tell him that. He shook his head and killed time before we went back out to wrestle in the main event. After the show John walked the hallway, wiping his face as he hoped to see one of the three guys but once again there was no one. He sighed and returned to his locker room for a shower and clothing change. Once finished he gathered his gear bag and headed out of the room to leave.

Roman was back in the locker room. He was pacing a wall, feeling agitated after a phone call he received. He wanted help. He didn't see the interference as help. John's shoulders slumped as there was no sign of Roman waiting to ask him for a ride this time. Maybe he had came on too strong and scared him. Cursing himself, he left the building and walked to his rental to drive back to the hotel.

"Do I need to come in there after you two?" Roman yelled back toward the shower area where Dean and Seth had vanished after their match that night.

"N-No!" Seth called out. He was leaning against the shower wall while his boyfriend planted warm kisses on his exposed neck, the water raining down on them. "D-Damn it, Dean. We have to...mmm...stop now."

Dean pulled back looking at him "Why? He can wait a few more minutes." He went back to kissing and nipping at Seth's neck. At the same time he reached down to grab Seth's cock.

Seth groaned softly as his eyes drifted closed. Being in an arena locker room always seemed so taboo. "Fuck, Dean. Feels good."

"I know you like this." Dean husked in Seth's ear jerking him faster. "Cum for me...then when we get back you can tie me up...then suck me off while digging your nails into my thigh and twisting my balls."

Seth moaned, his body on fire from his lover's actions and the mental picture Dean was creating for him. His legs began to tremble within only minutes. "S-So fucking close."

Dean continued as he went back to assaulting Seth's neck careful of any marks. It did not take take long for Seth to climax with a shudder, his release covering Dean's hand. "Fuck, Baby." He panted, trying to collect himself. "You're a bad influence on me."

"Awe...and here I thought I was an angel." Dean laughed as he washed off.

Seth laughed. "A tainted one I guess. I'll return the favor, Baby." He moved to hurry and wash as well.

By the time the guys came out of the shower Roman was sitting down, looking over something on his phone. "Sorry we took so long." Seth said. A part of him wondered why Roman hadn't tried to catch a ride with John again.

Roman looked up from the phone with a faint glare. "Don't know why I'm not use to it by now." Seth shrank back a little but stayed quiet as he moved to throw on clean clothes. Despite his dominant heel character in the ring the smaller man always felt intimidated when faced with Roman's wrath in any form.

"If you wanted to rush back to the hotel, why didn't you track John down?" Dean asked.

"I want to give him space." Roman replied.

"He doesn't want space from you."

"It's best I do."

Seth was torn between speaking up to help John and staying quiet but finally spoke up. "I don't know how you feel about John, Rome...but he really likes you."

"Anything serious...I seem to be a jinx." Roman stated.

Seth knew Roman was private so he didn't push too much. "Well, you really made an impression on John." He said as he pulled up his shorts. "Guy had a reputation. He's been around the locker room but as far as I know he hasn't played with anyone else lately. A man doesn't just change his ways like that for no reason."

"I don't want to hurt him...well majorly hurt him."

"Well, give it a shot or cut him loose." Dean stated. "Stringing him along isn't helpful either."

Seth nodded. "It's probably best. The guy adores you. If you aren't interested best to let him down so he can keep looking." He grabbed his gear bag. "Ready when you guys are."

Roman pulled the keys out. "One of you drive tonight?"

"I will." Seth offered, taking the keys. Once Dean had dressed they headed outside for the rental car and took off for the hotel.

Roman was silent in the back seat as he glanced at his phone on and off. He finally opened his message screen, looking for John's #I think we need to talk.#

John was sitting on the bed when his phone went off. He reached for his phone and gulped when he read the message. It did not sound like a play invite. #Sure. Your room?#

#Not back yet...give me about 20?#

#Sure. See you then.# Butterflies wanted to make John feel nauseated but he tried to keep calm and watch TV as he let time pass.

Roman put his phone away, waiting to get back to the hotel. Once there he said night to the guys before heading for his room. Once inside he took deep breaths trying to remain calm. John knocked on a door a few minutes after Roman got back. He was also trying not to act nervous, telling himself mentally not to blow it. Roman answered the door. He was still in his cargo pants and a black tank top. "Hey. Come on in." He moved out of John's way.

John tried not to stare as he walked, in dressed in loose track pants and a T-shirt. "Thanks."

Roman shut the door then moved to sit in the office chair. "Pull a seat."

John sat down in a chair close by Roman, taking a breath. "If this is about the comments I made during our messaging last night I apologize." He began. "I was way out of line."

"Maybe some of it is." Roman folded his hands, taking a deep breath. "I like playing with you...I just don't want you holding on to something that isn't there...that can't be there and have it preventing you from really finding what you deserve."

John felt a knot twisting his stomach as he looked at Roman. It was a new feeling to care so much about what someone else thought of him. "So you aren't...interested?" He clarified quietly to know where he stood. Roman closed his eyes, his hands dropping to his lap. Why couldn't he just lie? Lie and it would not be so much trouble. "If you're not interested I understand." John told him. "Really I do. I admit I'll be disappointed but I'm a big boy...believe me, I'll be okay." He paused. "I just...really like you."

Roman nodded lightly. When his head raised just a little higher there was a shimmer to his eyes. Was the larger man fighting tears? John was taken off guard to see a vulnerability in the Samoan's steely eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. "Just tell me what you're feeling."

"Sad." The larger man whispered before he could stop the word. He shook his head before lifting it, his face hardening. "I need to stop leading you on...deluding myself. I am not boyfriend material...I never will be. You need to look elsewhere." His tone was almost as hard as his face. The harsh no nonsense attitude he gave off in the ring.

"Maybe I don't want a traditional boyfriend. I'm not asking you to change. I just want you." Before John's mind even registered what he was going to do he moved to stand. He walked to stand in front of Roman and bent to capture the Samoan's full lips in a desperate kiss.

Roman felt a wave of panic, shoving John back maybe a little harder than planned. He stood up, faintly enraged. "What do you think you're doing?!" His voice boomed slightly.

John stumbled backward, his face registering shock at his own actions. He had not realized how deep his own feelings went. He had never kissed a man before. "Sorry...I didn't mean...I'll go."

Roman just nodded, his nostrils flaring some. "May be best." He stated almost coldly. There was something deep behind the eyes wanting to claw more to the front.

John swallowed a lump in his throat, figuring he had nothing to lose now that he had beyond fucked up his chances. "Just so you know...you're the first person I've cared about in years. Kane came by my locker room tonight and warned me to stay away from you...and I told him to back the hell off. If he's been making you feel like you're not good enough it's a lie."

"John...just le-leave before something happens you will regret...or I will. I am not good...I'm damned." Roman clenched his jaw with a faint growl like tone as he shook his head. Why did he say that?

Instead of leaving John walked closer to Roman, conviction in his blue eyes. "Is this about that demon bullshit Kane was spouting? Roman, don't let that guy get in your head! For some reason he's jealous of you. You deserve to be happy!"

Roman's face showed a look of shock for a moment, but then his eyes narrowed to one of anger. "He told you?!" His voice raised faintly with a hint of a growl behind it. His hands clenched into fists, wanting to unleash it on Kane. How dare he? He had no place. He knew that man was going to try to warn John away, but that was too far.

"Yeah he told me. What the hell is going on between you two? Did you guys used to date or something?" John pushed, walking so close to the Samoan he was almost in his personal space. "Why would make up a crazy lie like that?"

Roman reached out, grabbing John by the shoulders. His touch felt hot, almost searing. His normally pale eyes looked darker, muddled. "How much more do I need to spell it out for you, John?" A faint growl tinted his tone before he shoved John away. He rushed to the bathroom, shutting the door.

Roman practically collapsed against the door, sliding down to sit against it. The more John pushed the more the entity wanted to push back. It knew it was tearing at the young man and it was savoring every agonizing moment. Tears began to wet John's eyes and he wiped them away. He was too consumed in the moment to see the truth right in front of him. He hated that he had let himself feel after years of enjoying cheap sex...hated how vulnerable he had allowed himself to become. He stomped to the closed bathroom door, yelling through it. "If you didn't want to fucking be with me all you had to do was say it! Making up some crazy BS story is just insulting! I'm..." The younger man's voice broke as more of the hated tears sprang to his eyes. He turned to go, embarrassed, angry and hurting.

Roman fought with himself...or more so it as he went to stand. 'Just let him go...please just let him go. Don't say another word. I'll find someone...not him though. Just let him go.' Roman mentally pleaded. A snarl formed on his face. He knew it was pushing more and more forward. It relished the mental pain between both men. It was so sweet to it. John stood by the door, wanting to leave but trying to collect himself first before he went out. Last thing he needed was some fan spotting him like this and telling around they saw John Cena having a breakdown. He had been happy before...well mostly. He had a great job, good friends and an amazing sex life. Why did he have to make things so complicated?

Roman could still feel John's pain, feel he was there. "Go...ju-just go." He whispered to himself. He feared for John's safety, maybe even his life if he was to step from that room and see him right now. John's hand was on the door to leave but something held him back. He was hurt yes, but he had seen the pain Roman had tried to hide from him. He moved back to the bathroom and pushed the door open.

Roman heard the door. He quickly turned his back, lowering his head as he closed his eyes. "JUST GET OUT!" He snapped. His voice had even more of the growl to it than a human sound.

John walked closer, putting his hand on Roman's shoulder. "Not until we talk. I think you like me more than you let on...but for some reason you're scared."

Roman clenched his hands. He could hear the dark laugh from deep inside. 'No...no.' He silently pleaded. "It's you I'm scared for." He felt his heart clenching. His hands flexed, the entity picturing it around John's throat, nails digging in to the point real blood was drawn.

Still John refused to move. "Why? Because others have made you feel like you're not worthy for some reason. Please...give us a chance. That's all I ask. We're a perfect match. I feed off the pain you love to give out." He kept his hand on Roman's shoulder. "If you're not ready to kiss yet that's fine. I bet right now you wish you were fucking me."

Roman turned with a speed most would not expect for a man his size. As it wanted Roman's hand grasped John's throat, pushing him to and against the door. The touch was now searing to his senses, the same near euphoric burn John felt in the chamber. Instead of pale blue, burning red eyes looked at him, peering deep into his soul. "This enough proof for you, John?" He asked in that distinct, altered tone. Instead of the stunning, almost romance novel looks his face was hard and angular.

John's heart wanted to almost pound from his chest as he looked at something that couldn't be real but obviously was. His eyes were wide as he took in Roman's altered appearance. "N-No. It c-can't be!" He choked out.

"I pushed over and over for your sake." The inhuman tone snarled at him. The grip on John's neck tightened slightly, wanting to cut John's air. Roman closed his eyes with a shake of his head he released John, stepping back a little in the small space. Gnarled hands ran through his hair as he lowered to one knee. He was panting heavily.

John gasped as he looked at Roman with a pounding heart, holding his neck. He wanted to flee but felt almost frozen to the spot. The room wanted to spin as the shock set in and the older man blacked out, slumping to the floor. Roman heard the sound and looked over. In a way he felt it was for the best. He wondered if he could effect his memory like he had Dean. Then again if he remembered maybe he would stay away this time. Not like he would tell. He wouldn't risk being seen as crazy.

Roman stood up, walking over as his features returned more to normal. He searched John's pocket for his room key. Finding it, he scooped the older man up in his arms. John hung limp in the Samoan's arms. His heart still beat but he was totally unconscious, his body in shock from seeing something it couldn't deal with. Roman supported John with one arm to get the door open. He left his room heading for the room number John had given him before. Reaching John's room he balanced him to get him inside, laying him on the bed he removed John's shoes.

Roman knew John would wake up in time, and it would be best if he was not there so he left, returning to his room. John woke an hour or so later, sitting up with a gasp as he looked around the room frantically. Seeing he was in his own room he at first thought it had all been a dream until he felt the slight pain in his neck where Roman had grabbed him. It made no logical sense yet he couldn't deny what his own eyes had seen. The man he held feelings for was a monster...maybe not even a man. Suddenly the altered voice and blindfolds used during play made sense. He wanted to warn Dean and Seth but knew the two men would think he had lost his mind. At the same time his heart still ached at the loss of Roman. The Samoan had made him happier than he had been in years. "Best to forget it, John." He said out loud to himself as he tried to go to sleep. "Guess it's back to sleeping around the locker room. You were a fool to want more." As much as he liked playing with Dean and Seth he couldn't risk hanging with them and seeing Roman.

Roman had been sitting in his room unable to rest. Then he remembered the deal, let John go...he would find someone else. John was the one that kept coming back. It had tried letting the older man go. Roman pocketed his phone and key before heading out of the room and then the hotel. Who knew where he was heading. He didn't even know at that late hour. where ever it was he knew it wouldn't be good.

John tossed and turned, just needing someone to talk to but of course he couldn't tell anyone the truth. He saw it was late so he sent Randy a text he knew his buddy would read in the morning. #Hey, Man. Know we have the Smackdown taping tomorrow night but if you're free want to hang a few hours tomorrow? I could use the company.# He hit send then rolled back over to sleep.

It was a few hours before Randy got the message. #Want to join Shea and me for breakfast?# He replied back as he went to get dressed.

John woke when his text tone went off. #Thanks, Man. Sounds good.# He got up and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. His night had been full of nightmares and haunting images.

"So what's up, Love?" Shea called from the bed.

"John said it sounded good, so that's a yes."

"Ya don't be thinkin he already having relation trouble do ya?"

"With him...sadly more than likely." Randy sighed.

"Poor fella." Sheamus got up, walking to Randy giving him a good deep kiss before getting dressed himself.


	20. Chapter 20

John enjoyed a warm shower before dressing for the day. He was free until his afternoon radio spot so he knew he could spend a little time with his friends this morning. Once he was ready to go he sent Randy another message. #Want me to meet up with you guys at your room or in the hotel restaurant?# He was grateful Randy was always there for him. That was why he was in ways closer to him than even a brother.

#Our room is just fine. Will order for you.# Randy's reply came quickly.

#Thanks. Be right there.# John remembered the room number so he pocketed his phone and took off. Once he reached their suite he knocked on the door.

Randy got up and answered the door. "Hey, John, thought you were the food. Come on in." He gave a smile as he moved out of the way.

John walked in, trying not to look awkward. His eyes were slightly red rimmed from lack of sleep and crying. He gave his best friend a smile."Thanks, Ran. Hope I'm not intruding. Just didn't feel like eating alone today."

"Of course we don't mind, Johnny." Randy assured him. "I ordered you double omelets and bacon."

"Mornin, John." Sheamus greeted. "What be troubling ya, Fella?"

John tried to act better than he felt as he sat down in a chair. "Just made a stupid mistake. I gave a guy a chance and he turned out to be...a monster. I should have known better. I think I'm jinxed when it comes to relationships."

"Sorry to hear that, Fella. If ye be wishing to travel with us, it be fine." The Irishman assured him.

"Yeah, of course it would be...we're buddies, almost family." Randy told him as he moved to sit on the couch.

"I appreciate that more than you know but I can't do that." John protested. "You two need your alone times. You have a busy schedule as it is."

"Well, just know you can always call." Randy told him. " Food should be here soon."

John nodded. "Thanks." He tried to act casual about the whole situation but the sadness showed in his eyes. "Guess it's back to chasing big guys around the locker room. It was a lot more fun that way than sitting around pining after some guy." It was hard to tell who the older man was trying to convince, his buddies or himself.

"Why the fuck would you pine over a guy that you called a monster? What did he do?" Randy wondered if he would need to have a 'talk' with the younger man.

John swallowed hard, the fear showing in his eyes as he tried to be honest without giving away too much. "He has some issues...he told me he likes me but wouldn't be good for me...I pushed the issue and he...hurt me. I finally saw exactly how dark he is." He gave a humorless laugh. "God, I sure have good judgement in men. The screwed up part is in a way I still care."

"I know you fell hard, Johnny, but maybe you need a break before you rebound to something worse." Randy tried to tell him.

John doubted that was possible but he nodded. "Yeah. I guess. It's just...I have needs." He was almost ashamed to admit. "I haven't went longer than a few days without a hookup in years."

"Then how about just the other two? You started with them before he came in." Randy tried to suggest.

"Guess I could. I just don't want to see him right now." John sighed. He wondered why he felt so empty. Even though it had ended badly he kept remembering how Roman's lips had felt against his own. "I kissed him." He admitted. "He shoved me away. It was a huge mistake."

"Well, I know they are his friends so just tell them it didn't work out and that you wish to not deal with him more than needed." There was a knock on the door so Randy got up to answer it. He retrieved the food, bringing it to table.

John began to eat once the food was given to him. It did taste good even if he had little appetite. "It's good. Thanks, Guys." He said.

"We'll compliment the chef later." Randy tried to joke as he ate his smaller version of the breakfast.

John nodded and dug in fully. Now that the shock had worn off some he began to feel a sadness he could not explain. At one time John would have been satisfied being alone but now Roman seemed to haunt him. It was like he had finally opened himself up to the possibility of more only to have it crushed. He did not even realize he had tears running down his face as he ate, lost in thought.

Sheamus nudged Randy and he looked over. "Johnny? Maybe you'll feel better if you tell us what happened?"

John shook his head, wiping his eyes as he was pulled from thought. "I would if I could...but it doesn't make sense even to me. I just need to forget it. Maybe a good workout before my appointment."

"Okay, well you know how to reach us if you need an ear to bend." Randy told him before sipping his coffee.

John nodded. "Thanks again." He finished what he could of his food before excusing himself and heading off to his room to throw on some workout clothes for the gym. Exercise had always been one of his stress releases.

Dean was pacing in their room with the phone to his ear. "Didn't he say he was meeting us for breakfast?" He asked Seth who was sitting on the bed. "This is the fourth call with no answer."

"That's not like him." Seth agreed with a frown. Roman was always the responsible one. "I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine." Dean grumbled. "Just wish we knew what was up. Not like we have anyone we can contact."

The two tone haired man nodded. "I know." He wanted to cheer Dean up. "So...did you have fun last night all tied while your kitty stretched his claws?"

Dean stopped his pacing, a smile tugging at his lips. "Need you ask?" He laughed. "He better show at the arena. We still have the keys right?"

Seth nodded. Before he could speak someone knocked on their door. "Hopefully that's him." Dean stated as he headed for the door. He opened it, peeking out.

John stood there dressed in gym shorts and a tank top. He had a tormented look in his eyes. "Hey. Can I come in a minute?"

"Yeah. sure." Dean moved to let John pass him.

John walked in, looking lost. "Roman and I had kind of a falling out last night. He told me to leave so I won't be playing with him anymore." Seth looked beyond surprised, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry, John. We still cool?" Dean asked.

"Of course." John tried to smile but failing. "Believe me I still care about him...but he has issues and wants to be alone."

Seth nodded, moving to pat the older man on the shoulder. "Sorry. You know you can always play with us."

John barely cracked a smile. "Yeah. I know. Well, I'm going to go hit the gym before work."

"Okay, John Boy. You know how to reach us if you want to make sure it's clear." Dean commented, wondering if that is why Roman was MIA.

John nodded before excusing himself. "Maybe that's why Roman disappeared." Seth mused. "Wonder what happened? John looks ready to cry."

"Guess he cut him loose like we suggested." Dean replied. " It was going to hurt him either way. "

"Yeah." Seth sighed. He hated seeing anyone in emotional pain.

"I guess we just need to play distraction for him for now and deal with Rome when we see him."

"You just want an excuse to play with our mouse." Seth tried to joke although his dark eyes looked worried.

"Well, that is a bonus. Really we got him in this mess it's the least we can do for him." Dean replied.

Seth nodded, being more serious. "You're right. I wonder why Roman is dodging us though?"

"John said he wanted to be alone. So maybe he dropped off the grid?"

"Maybe." Seth shrugged. "Well, guess we should go ahead and get breakfast. I'm starving."

"Yeah, would have been nice if he at least left a message." Dean stated as he pocketed his phone.

The guys had breakfast and went about their day.

They spent the day with no sign of Roman. They reached the arena, heading inside. When they got to the locker room they found it occupied by their missing man. Roman was sitting alone in the darkened room, his head lowered and hands folded as he sat in a folded chair. His back was to the door. Seth tried to stay calm but by that point he was worried sick and annoyed with their buddy. "Where have you been, Rome?" He asked in a calm tone. "You never showed up for breakfast or returned our texts."

At first the larger man made no comment, just sitting there. "What the fuck Rome, answer us." Dean snapped as he went to storm over to the chair. He stopped a short distance away.

Roman's hair was wild, even in the darkness smudges were seen on his tanned face, the shirt he was in was torn. "Fuck, Rome... You okay?"

The larger man blinked slowly before looking at Dean. "Yeah." He replied simply, his tone sounding hollow. He slowly stood up. "I need to get cleaned." He moved toward the showers without looking back.

When he left Dean looked at Seth with a puzzled expression.

"What the hell is wrong?" Seth almost whispered, looking lost. "Roman looks like he's been through a war. What the hell happened to him last night with John?"

"I have no clue, do you think it was John? Should one of us go talk to him? Do we really want to drag it up?" Dean asked.

"No clue and I'm half afraid to ask when he looks like this." Seth admitted. "I want to be a good friend but he can have a temper at times."

"I meant John... But he was so upset before."

Seth still looked unsure. "Yeah, he looked about to break down. I'm afraid if we push him he'll back away from us."

"So should we try, or just ignore what we saw?" Dean had to ask.

"I guess let it go for now. We may make it worse and regret it." Seth sighed.

Dean nodded. "Okay." He replied simply. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling it wasn't John that caused Roman's condition.

Meanwhile John was a conflicted man as he sat alone in his private locker room. He had been going over a promo for the night with Erick Rowan and the quiet man had been acting interested in him. He was just the type of big man John loved but when he opened his mouth to seal the deal something wouldn't let him. Monster or not all he could think about was Roman. It went against all logical thinking but he could not help it. Giving a loud defeated sigh he decided to confront Roman in his room after the show. He couldn't live like this.

After his match Dean spotted John, he knew what Seth had said but he couldn't help himself. He jogged over toward him. "Hey, John Boy."

John looked up as he was mentally preparing himself for a promo. "Yeah, Dean?"

Dean looked John over as he talked to see if there was something he missed before. "When you get back can we talk? I can wait at your room."

"Uh...sure. I won't be long." John replied.

"Thanks. See you back there." Dean turned, heading off hoping he wasn't making a mistake. John did he short promo then made his way back to the locker room, wondering what was up now. Dean was waiting on him as promised. John walked inside and closed the door behind him. "Hey, thanks for seeing me." He bit his lip as he rubbed the back of his neck.

John nodded as he took a seat. "So...what's up? You seem...uneasy."

"Well, I don't want to really bring...him up, but did you and Roman have a physical confrontation?"

John looked shaken. He wanted to be honest but didn't know how. "Man, I'd love to tell you exactly what happened but you would honestly think I'm crazy. I was there but I barely believe it myself."

Dean narrowed his eyes, looking. "He hurt you...but you didn't do anything to him?" He shook his head. "Why do I have a feeling that even if you told me...I wouldn't think it's crazy."

"Yeah you would. I think it's crazy. And no I didn't do anything to him." John let out a shaky sigh. "Okay...fine. Kane came to me and warned me Roman was dangerous but I told him to mind his own business. I went to Roman's room and we had a talk. He warned me to stay away from him but I kept pushing. He said he was some kind of demon...I know that sounds crazy. I told him so and tried to kiss him. He shoved me away but I wouldn't leave." He sucked in a breath. "Next thing I know he has me pinned to the wall, holding my neck. His...his eyes looked red and his face was different...hard and angular. His fingers felt like fire on me...he spoke in this distorted voice and asked me if this was enough proof. It...scared me so much I passed out cold...then woke up later in my room. At first I thought it was a dream until I realized my neck hurt." John watched Dean, expecting the younger man to look at him like he was mentally unstable.

Almost the second the word demon passed John's lips Dean felt like he was hit with a bat and wanted to pass out. His had lost color in his face, standing there with a stunned look to him. John moved quickly to support Dean. "Hey, take a seat...you okay?"

Dean looked at him, blinking his eyes. He took a big gulp before speaking. "I don't think you're crazy, John... Be-because I saw...saw him like th-that too."

"You did...fuck, Man." Somehow it felt comforting to John to know someone believed him. "How the hell is it possible? It explains why he thinks he's no good for me."

"I don't know, but he looked like something out of Buffy or Supernatural." Dean exclaimed, having the same sense of relief.

John nodded. "I know. Now it all makes sense...the damn blindfolds...why he loves giving pain."

"I know, freaks me out. What can we do though? A part of me doesn't want to stop seeing him for that and on top of it he is my friend." John ran a hand over his head with a sigh. "I'm no better...I think I really have feelings for him. I was going to try to see him after the show tonight. I know I shouldn't...but Roman's all I think about."

"Fuck, you're worse then me...be careful. He was missing all day, and we found him here. It looked like he was in a fight." Dean told him.

"Okay." John agreed. "And you should keep an eye on Seth around him if he doesn't know. I know Seth doesn't enjoy the pain that we get off on."

"Um, Seth sort of knows. I told him what I saw. He thinks it's some odd memory thing. Ca-can I tell him about this?"

"Sure." John agreed, giving a groan. "God, I'm in love with a demon. Randy always said I had bad taste in men."

Dean gave a faint laugh. "Sorry, I know not funny. Hey, maybe you could carry some holy water in case he gets out of hand." It was hard to tell if he was joking or being serious.

John shook his head. "Well, I got to go. I have a match to close out the show. You guys feel like playing soon? I would love to get some stress release."

"John, you promised to take it easy a day or two." Dean reminded him. "Plus tonight you said you already had plans."

John sighed. "Fine. I guess I have a date with my hand after I talk to Roman." He stood and walked to get ready to head out, trying not to sound bitter. "Catch you later."

"Yeah see ya around...good luck." Dean headed back to his locker room. Reaching it he saw Seth and Roman. Roman by this point looked like nothing had happened to him and he wasn't talking.

"Where you been hiding?" He asked.

"Just getting air. Clearing my head." Dean said.

Roman nodded. "Well, when you're ready we can go. "

John put in his final match before showering and heading back to the hotel himself. He decided not to text Roman before seeing him because the Samoan would probably tell him to stay away. He reached the hotel and waited about an hour in his room before walking to stand in front of Roman's room, giving a knock on the door.

Roman looked over at the door wondering who it would be that time of night. He was changed into a pair of gym shorts relaxing before sleeping. He walked over to the door opening it. He tried not to sigh. "You're one of the last people I thought would grace my door." John barged into the room with a determined look on his face. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily. So you're a demon...I'm a masochist...match made in heaven...or hell depending on how you look at it."

Roman practically slammed the door turning. "You don't fucking get it. Stay with me and you can end up dead! You act like it's nothing! "

"News flash." John almost yelled back. "Dean knows all about you too...and he still considers you a friend and wants you as a play partner! So you ended up as a demon somehow...there are still people who care about you!"

"There is a difference between friends and what you want, John." Roman tried to state in a calmer tone. John walked until he was looking up at Roman only inches away. "I want you. And I'm NOT giving up. If all you can offer me is pain and rough sex then I'll take it. I never deluded myself to think it would all be cuddling and roses."

"I wish I could offer that, but that leads down a dangerous path." Roman turned, heading for the bed, sitting down. John nodded. "I realize that now. But I still want you. However you're willing and able to give yourself." He walked over to the bed, sitting down on it too but giving Roman some space. "I won't ask things I know you can't give."

"I do wish I could. You said Dean knows? Damn, I was hoping I got him to forget. Wish I could be...normal." "Maybe I don't want you to be normal. Maybe your darkness was what drew me to you...even if I didn't realize it." John thought out loud. "I looked for years but never seemed to find a guy aggressive enough to keep my attention."

"You don't get it though, it gets out of hand...I could... I could kill you. I ca-can't stop it normally.I fall for someone...they end up dead." Roman's voice sounded tormented.

John looked taken back. "That happen before or you just afraid it could?"

"Before. Twice." Roman stated, lowering his head.

John looked beyond shocked. "Wait...you killed two people you were dating?"

"Was in love with...yes." Roman's voice cracked slightly. John moved closer to rest a hand on Roman's shoulder. "Couldn't you...control it at all?"

"It grows too strong at times, wants more. Craves any pain...even my own." John thought it must be horrible to be forced to live with Roman's regret and guilt. He knew he had to put what he wanted aside. "I'm sorry...I had no idea. Let's just go back to our play sessions, okay? You give me the pain we both need and I won't try to kiss you again."

"The problem is you can just shut off emotions. It's part of being humans and not machines." The Samoan told him sadly.

John sighed, not knowing what else to say. "Look, I don't know what else to offer. I need these times with you. I may have feelings but I won't act on them. Please. I thought you fed off pain. Well, here I am."

"I just don't know if I can stop myself from forming them." Roman admitted.

"How the hell are you going to have feelings if you're a demon? How did you even fall in love before?" John had to wonder.

"I'm not one myself...it...it's more like a possession. Just over time it has...become more...um...merged with me." A look of hope came over the older man. "Can't you get an exorcism then?"

"Not without risk." John just sat quietly for awhile taking it all in. "What do you want me to do then?" He asked at last.

"What I want...and what is wise doesn't match. I wish I could be free...it wants the same thing at times." John's head and heart ached. In a way he still could hardly believe it was all real. "So...you don't want to be my boyfriend...or even play with me anymore?"

"I just worry about you. I...I may already be falling, and it scares me." It made John feel good in an odd way that Roman had just admitted feeling something for him. "Maybe I'm willing to risk it. Just take things slow and see where it goes."

"Something tells me like a bulldog, you won't let this go." John grinned for the first time, his dimples showing. "You have no idea. I know what I want."

"Well if you sure." Roman lifted his head with a slight mischievous smirk. He turned and moved, tackling John back on the bed. The mood seemed to lift a little in the room as John toppled back with a laugh. The older man landed on his back with Roman hovering over him.

Roman looked down at John taking a breath as if debating this next step. Uncertainty showed in his pale eyes. "You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with." John assured him. "Even though you know I have feelings for you now you also know I like it rough."

"I'm scared." Roman admitted. "I tried to stop feeling for years." "Me too." John said honestly. "Last person I loved was my ex...and it's been years for me too." His own blue eyes showed a flurry of emotions.

"College." Roman replied. He gave a lick of his lips before lowering to peck at John's briefly. John raised up to meet Roman's lips, not forcefully, just pressing their lips together in a feather light caress, trying to memorize the feeling for later. "Not bad." Roman stated was he talking about himself or John? John couldn't help giving a chuckle. "Well, I was hoping for amazing but I am a little rusty."

Roman laughed. "I was scared okay? Cut me some slack." John gave a good natured laugh. "You mean...Superman was scared?"

"I thought you were Superman?" "Guess that makes you my Kryptonite then." John came back with a cheesy grin.

"Saying I make you weak?"

"Yep. You are my one weakness. I can't resist you." John replied. He looked up at Roman, seeing him up close without the Samoan being angry or afraid for the first time. "Damn, you're fucking gorgeous."

"Thanks. You're a hot specimen yourself." Roman chuckled before leaning to kiss John again, more fully this time. "Better?" John closed his eyes a moment, taking it all in. "Yeah...it was nice. Never kissed a guy before."

"Hopefully your last." Roman chuckled. He then moved to lay next to John. John's heart skipped a beat at Roman's words. It felt nice. "Is it still okay if I play with Dean and Seth?" He clarified.

"Yeah...um...John...damn." Roman sighed before running his hands through his hair. "What is it?" John asked, looking over at Roman.

"I feel you deserve for me to be fully open...not sure how to go about it. Not sure how you will react. Need your word...it won't be whispered to a soul."

"Of course." John assured him. "What you say to me stays between us. I promise you."

"I can't promise I will not deal with others. It is partly how I deal with... It."

"You mean...have sex with people other than Dean and Seth? You want an open relationship?" John tried to make things clear.

"Sex is not always a factor...it is more the pain. I get no pleasure." Roman answered.

"So...if you were to fuck me right now...or I sucked your cock...you wouldn't feel any pleasure at all?" John had to ask.

"Oh...I do feel pleasure, arousal. Saying others, it is to sate it...so I don't go too far on those I care about." John nodded. "I understand...that's fine. I'll only play with you and our two buddies."

"Fuck...I don't know how you are so understanding. I promise I will not place you at risk from these people." Roman had to sigh. He hated living this way.

John nodded once again. "It's fine...just...you're not actually going to kill any of these people are you? It's all consensual playing like I was?"

Roman slowly sat up, hanging his head. His hair hung in front of his face. He couldn't give an answer, at least not the one he knew John wanted. "Hey, come back down here with me." John urged gently. "I know it's not under your control. J-Just don't tell me about it." Roman sighed, laying back down.

John felt his body relax. It was nice to have someone so close. "I would ask you to fuck me but I promised Dean I'd take a day or so off. They were worried about me." John grumbled. "When we had our role play Dean topped and ripped me again...it felt so good though."

"Well, I agree with them. " Roman stated. "Yes, pain has a place, but I don't want you in a hospital because of it."

"Okay. I'll listen." John relented. He drew close to Roman, laying his head on the younger man's chest. "I just have a huge appetite for sex. I think I always have."

Roman instinctively wrapped an arm around him. "If you weren't a bottom I'd say you need a cock cage." John bit his lip. Suddenly the idea of being unable to get off made it all the more alluring. "Make it kind of hard to jerk off that way."

"True...you like the thought, picturing your cock being squeezed so hard because only I can let it free? You getting pounded by Seth and Dean, but can't relieve your own pressure." Roman mused with the hint of a smile.

John bit his lip again, a groan escaping. "I guess I do find it a little sexy...no ones ever been that possessive of me before."

"That why your ex didn't work out?"

"Part of it. We were high school sweethearts. She was the dominant one in the bedroom but we sort of grew apart over the years. I still loved her but once I felt a guy inside me I realized I was more for men. We had a threesome and after that things were strained." John admitted. "That's why I'm glad we're being honest up front. No secrets between us. What about your past relationships? Were you the one in charge?"

"Well, the first was a woman...don't think I really knew the whole in charge thing. The second was a guy was hoping maybe it wouldn't get tempted again." The Samoan replied.

John let it all sink in. "Well, I admit I like to be dominated. That's what pushed me to seek you out to start with...but quiet times are nice too. I forgot how good it feels to lay so close to someone...not in the middle of sex."

"Honestly feels odd to me." I haven't since my girlfriend... That was high school."

"Well, you could be fucking me silly instead but you guys all are worried about me." John joked.

"Would you rather have a long meaningfully, mutually beneficial relationship or a short one that leads you to the hospital?" Roman asked him.

John sighed in resignation. "Point taken. Sorry...guess I'm just used to one night stands. Old habits."

Roman moved until he was over John again, peering down at him with an intense gaze. "Guess we both need to work on new habits."

John looked up at the Samoan, thinking the man had beautiful eyes. "Guess so." He agreed quietly, feeling butterflies no one else had ever caused in him.

Roman leaned down, kissing John more deeply. He slid his hand under John head to hold him as it grew deeper before he finally broke it. He closed his eyes as if taking inventory. "Fuck." John said in a husky voice, his heart pounding. "That was amazing...I knew it would be."

"Thanks." Roman whispered as he slowly opened his eyes. "Was nice." He offered a light smile.

John realized he enjoyed Roman's sincere smile almost as much as the cocky smirk. "Mind if I stay here tonight? We don't have to play...just sleep. I promise to be a good boy."

"In the same bed?" Roman wanted to make sure he understood correctly.

"Yeah." John replied, a little uncertain. "Unless you think it's too soon."

"Again just been a long time. Not sure what may happen." Roman rolled back off with a sigh.

John yawned. "Please try not to overthink so much, Roman...Dean and Seth call you Rome...you like that?"

"Yeah...makes things more casual feeling." The younger man got up. "Okay fine. I'm keeping the shorts on."

"Okay." John stood up and pulled off his shirt before bending to remove his shoes, socks and cargo shorts, leaving him in boxers and his dog tags. He climbed back into bed on the right side.

Roman felt nervous as he moved to the other side of the queen size bed. "Oh the light." He turned the bedside light on before going to shut the main light. He then came back to the bed. "Night, John."

John felt just as nervous. He wanted to be close to the other man but felt unsure. He settled for being close but not quite touching. "Night...Rome." Roman reached over shutting the light. He then laid back down looking up at ceiling.

John yawned again, tired after his match. He curled on his side facing Roman and in a few minutes fell sound asleep, his breathing deep and regular.

Roman laid there listening. He wasn't sure how long until he fell asleep himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Meanwhile in their room Seth and Dean laid in bed together, talking as they normally did before drifting off to sleep. "Well, John never texted. Guess he took our advice to heart." Seth chuckled as he looked up at the ceiling in the darkened room.

"Actually he is probably trying to work things out with Roman. I forgot to tell you I spoke to him tonight. I ran into him when I went to clear my head." Dean said.

"Oh yeah?" Seth sounded interested as he looked over. "So what did he say?"

"He didn't hurt Roman, so he wasn't the cause of what we saw. Also that he wanted to work things out despite what happened. There is something else. Need you to have an open mind though, Kitten."

"Um...okay." Seth didn't know quite how to take that. "I'm listening."

"Remember the incident with Roman I told you about... What I thought I saw?" Dean began.

"Yeah." Seth didn't want to judge but it had sounded beyond crazy. "Why? You still having nightmares, Babe?"

"I wasn't imagining it. John saw him like that...even more clearly than I did."

"Huh...what? John said he saw Roman...looking like a monster?" Now Dean had Seth's full attention.

"Yeah, something about Rome pushing him away and he kept pushing back...I didn't quite catch all the details. He didn't want to tell me...he was worried I would think he was crazy." Dean told his boyfriend.

"No wonder." Seth shook his head. "I'm not saying I doubt you both...just sounds so unreal. How can a friend we've known and traveled with...hell, a guy who has been a brother to us be a monster? It makes no sense at all."

"I know...John actually used the term...demon." Dean mused.

"But aren't demons spirits?" Seth asked, even more confused. "We know Roman is a human..damn, we know his family."

"That's the term he used. I would say ask one of his family...but worried they would think I really belong in a looney bin." Dean sighed.

"Yeah. We better keep this to ourselves. But if that's what he really is should we still play with him? Is it safe?" Seth had to wonder.

"We have been for the last two years." Dean pointed out.

"True...I guess." Seth was thinking over all the clues he had missed. The voice changes, the blindfolds, Roman's strength...so many things he had explained away in his mind. "I hope John is careful. You two are just alike. Damn masochists."

"Well, we warned him about needing a break for a night. Guess it will depend on if he listened or not."

"Yeah." Seth yawned. "Well, I'm about asleep. Goodnight, Baby."

"Night, Kitten, I know not good bedtime story." Dean joked. Both men were soon fast asleep. They got up the next morning to grab a shower before breakfast. "What's you opinion of body piercings?" Dean asked Seth as he lathered his hair.

"You mean like John has? They're okay I guess. His are kind of sexy." Seth answered as he washed his chest.

"Well...maybe. Also nipples...more so nipples actually."

"Dean...you can't get nipple piercings. What if you ever have to go shirtless at work?" Seth told him. "You know our ring gear changes over time."

"I hope not...I want the girls screaming in pleasure not horror at my scars." Dean tried to joke. "Even so...so I remove them for matches. Punk did it."

Seth debated as he washed. "It's your body, Baby. I'm not opposed...go for it if you want."

"Thanks. I know I need to have a healing period, but I was thinking of the benefits of them." Dean commented as he rinsed off.

"Like what?" Seth asked as he began to soap up his long hair.

"Well, I need pain, and you love being restrained right? More then when you do it to someone else?" Dean asked.

"Well, both about equally I guess but I like it when you restrain me because John won't. Why?" Seth answered.

"Well, just the thought of you restrained, then I have a chain between the piercings long enough that you can hold it in your teeth, then at key times you can still give me a little tug." Dean smiled. "So you can still give me the pain I need and I won't need to pull it from memory."

Seth chuckled. "Nice idea, Babe. Only you would think of something like that. Very creative."

"I know." Dean beamed. The guys shared a laugh and rinsed off so they could start their day.

Down the hall in Roman's room John still slept, curled on his side. Since it was Wednesday and he was free until 11 his alarm had not gone off yet. Roman was awake. He could not bring himself to wake John. He knew he got so little rest at times. He rolled to his side to watch him. John breathed deeply, his chest rising and falling with a content smile on his face. Strange the man was many years Roman's senior but could look so much like a boy at times.

Roman slowly moved from the bed to head for the shower. Parts of it still seemed unreal to him. John stirred, feeling movement in the bed. For a minute he forgot where he was then it all came rushing back. He shifted to see Roman walking to the bathroom. "Morning." He called.

Roman stopped to look back. "Morning. Sorry if I woke you. I am sure you don't have many late mornings."

"It's okay." John yawned then sat up to stretch. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

John nodded. "Like a log. You're going to shower?"

"Was thinking of it." Roman stated with slightly dry humor. "Need to handle some business first?"

John thought the younger man reminded him of Randy in so many ways but with a sexy dominant streak. "No...no I'm good. Take your time."

"Warning you I can be a bathroom hog." The Samoan laughed before continuing inside.

"Baby, you can hog my bathroom any day." John said to himself. He was just so happy the younger man hadn't pushed him away again. John relaxed on the bed and looked over his Facebook account while he waited.

Over a half hour passed with still no sign of Roman emerging from the bathroom. "Wow, he wasn't kidding." John chuckled. He decided to shower in his room after leaving since his clean clothes were all there. It was about another ten minutes before Roman came out with a towel around his waist and a smaller one wrapped like a turban around his head.

He looked over at the bed. "Okay. it's all yours."

John tried not to stare as he stood up. "Thanks." He paused. "Can I see you naked sometime? You've seen me but I'm always blindfolded during our play times." He really wanted to see how big the Samoan was. His cock had felt huge during sex.

"If you're wondering about my...prowess just like my face...that changes too." Roman stated as he moved to sit on the bed.

"Oh?" Now John looked intrigued. "That's...interesting. I'd still like to see...although I don't mind being blindfolded when we play. Makes things more exciting."

"Very well." Roman stood up. He faced John as he reached for the towel. He went to open it letting it drop. He slowly turned to give John a full view. "Well?"

John's hungry blue eyes looked the man over, taking in his strong, thick thighs and impressive cock that was probably at least 7 or 8 inches. "Damn...you're fucking perfect."

"Thanks." Roman stated in an oddly shy, almost humble tone. He moved to sit back down. John gave the man a wink before disappearing into the bathroom to do his business. Roman got up to find clothing for the day.

John walked back out of the bathroom a short time later. "I'll shower back at my room since I don't have any clean clothes here." He told Roman as he moved to gather his clothes from last night.

"No problem. I guess I'll see you later?" Roman asked as he pulled on black track pants.

"I'd like to." John said truthfully as he pulled on his clothes. "Feel like having a play session tonight? If not we could just hang out."

"One or the other. We will see." Roman replied.

John pulled his shirt on. "Just so you know...just because we are trying a relationship...it doesn't mean you have to treat me differently during our sessions...I love your intensity...it was part of what drew me to you."

Roman nodded. "I understand, John." He gave a faint smile, more like his smirk.

John grinned and finished dressing before bending to tie his shoes. "I'll be free this evening around 7. Sound good?"

"I'm on the house rotation. Damn...hmm 10?" Roman replied.

"Sure. Sounds great." John pocketed his phone, feeling awkward. They were in the odd phase of more than buddies but not quite lovers. He didn't know if he should try to kiss Roman goodbye or just leave. "Well...guess I'll head out. Thanks for letting me stay over."

"Yeah, got a suite the next stop?"

John nodded. "I can. Would you like me to?"

"I guess I just thought you would for the space. Doesn't matter." Roman quickly added.

John felt very awkward by Roman's answer. "Uh...okay...well, see you tonight." He stood and looked at the Samoan.

Roman looked at John. "Get over here."

John's heart pounded as he walked near Roman. He had never felt this way before...like his insides were twisted in excited knots every time they got close.

Roman reached out, taking John by the back of the neck, peering down at him. "Do you want me to tell you what to do?"

John swallowed hard, looking up at Roman. "Y-Yeah...if you want to."

Roman got that cocky smirk to his lips. "Confirm a suite for our stops. We have no reason to be cramped do we?"

John thought Roman was the sexiest man he had ever seen at the moment. His body relaxed as he let the Samoan take charge. "No...I'll do that."

"Good." Roman leaned down to kiss John before letting go. "Have a good day."

John looked dazed as he was not used to someone taking charge of him like that. It felt amazing. "You too. Look forward to tonight." He gave a blissful smile resembling a lovesick teen as he walked away to go.

Roman tried not to laugh as John made his way out. He then went about his day. John went to his room and showered before his own day began. He felt like an excited kid the entire day as he put in a good workout and went to his various appointments. Roman had lit a fire in him he never knew existed. It just felt comforting to let the Samoan take charge. He reserved a suite for their next stop during his lunch break just as he had been told. For the first time in years his thoughts were not about finding his next hookup. It was a welcome feeling.

After the show Roman returned to the hotel, grabbing a quick shower before John arrived. By that time John had eaten a nice dinner, showered and dressed. He had tried to look his best, dressing in a blue button down shirt, tan casual pants, and spraying on cologne. He waited until 10 before making his way to Roman's room, knocking on the door.

Roman was in sweats when he answered the door. "Hmm am I under dressed or you overdressed?"

John blushed as he walked in. "You're fine. I just wanted to look nice for you. I had extra time."

Roman shut the door locking it. "You do look good though."

"Thanks." John blushed again. "I know all my clothes pretty much look the same."

"And I only have like two colors." Roman commented.

John laughed. "How did your day go? I was so busy mine seemed to fly by...but I'm always busy."

"Sounds about the same. So what time you checking out tomorrow?" The younger man asked.

"Nine." John told him. "I got the suite reserved like you asked." He paused with a small smile. "I have so many responsibilities..work, charities, my fitness program...it's nice having someone else to take a few decisions off my shoulders. Maybe that's part of the reason I liked being dominated in the bedroom."

"Well, in that case." Roman smirked. "I know you got all dressed up for me...but strip and lay on the bed."

John sucked in a shaky breath before bending to kick off his shoes but it was one of excitement. He began to strip out of his dress shirt then moved on to his pants. "On my back...or stomach?"

"On your back." Roman told him confidently. At the same time he moved to remove his sweats.

John was so excited as he removed what was left of his clothing and moved to climb on the bed and lay on his back. "Yes...Sir." He said. It sounded strange calling a younger guy that title but just seemed right at the moment.

Roman smirked as he walked over to the bed.

"You're stunning, John." He stated as he climbed up. He used his legs to pin John's down then his hands pinned John's shoulders, allowing him to look down at him, faintly licking his lips.

"Thank you." John said in a husky voice, looking up at Roman. He could feel how strong the Samoan was. "I honestly thought you never looked at me. It seemed more of a pain thing than a sex one."

"Remember there are two sides to deal with. Yeah to...that it could care less what the source looks like." Roman leaned down, capturing John's lips in a slow lingering kiss. A faint moan passed his lips.

John returned the kiss, a quiet moan of his own leaving him at the almost gentle caress. It seemed Roman had gotten past his fear of kissing. It felt wonderful to have their naked bodies touching, Roman's long hair cascading down to almost brush the older man as they kissed. John wondered for years what it would feel like to kiss a guy he cared about and now he knew...it was amazing.

Roman broke the kiss. "Fuck, I know I am just driving myself crazy." He sighed as he moved to lay next to John on the bed.

"W-Why did you stop?" John asked, almost in a sexual daze. "It felt so good...you on top of me...kissing me like that. Isn't driving yourself crazy a good thing if you're into someone?"

"I guess it's just frustrating because I can't...well...get off." Roman gave a sigh.

"Is it a medical thing?" John asked. He felt sorry for Roman. "I want you to be able to enjoy our times too...not just me."

"I honestly don't know. It may be medical or could be that thing messing with me." Roman admitted.

John wanted to try to make their evening fun so he tried not to keep asking questions. "Well, you got me naked on my back in bed. Surely you can think of something to do with me." He tried to joke.

"I was more or less thinking of teasing us both." Roman gave a dry laugh. "Kissing, rubbing. Man, I feel awkward when it's not in charge. Told you it's been years."

"That sounds wonderful to me." John admitted. "Kissing is always welcome. But you know...you can let the other side out anytime you want to. I enjoy both aspects of you, Rome."

"I know, John... Don't know how...but I know." Roman took a deep breath before moving back on top. "Better?" He asked as he lowered his hip rubbing against him with a groan.

"Much." John panted, loving the teasing feeling. It was completely different than the fast, hard sex he usually enjoyed, but just as erotic in its own way. "Damn, you feel strong on top of me...I bet you could give me a run for my money in a fair fight."

"Who knows? Maybe." Roman moved to nip at the side of John's neck.

John drew a shaky breath, turning his head to expose his neck more. Once again he wasn't used to so much attention being paid to him."Feels good."

Roman allowed his teeth to drag a little more. "I know...no marks." He joked in a whisper by John's ear.

Roman's deep voice near John's ear cause goosebumps to raise on his flesh. "Damn job." He grumbled in a husky tone.

Roman gave a faint chuckle at the comment before grinding against John again. "Fuck." John groaned out, his cock hardening from all the rubbing. "You feel so good."

"So do you." Roman replied as he moved to kiss over John's Adam's apple.

John shuddered, giving a faint moan. This kind of touching was all new to him as well.

"You like being teased...but also being worshipped and admired..." Roman lowered his kisses to the hollow of John's neck, then the top of his chest. "Before becoming a sacrifice."

"G-Guess so." John admitted, panting as his heart raced and body heated. "Didn't know...no one ever did it before." Even with Liz it had been all about pleasing and worshipping her body.

"Well I'll make sure to change that. Even cherished possessions deserve praise now and again."

If possible, Roman's words made the older man fall more in love with him. "Thank you, Rome." He said thickly.

The larger man gave a faint sigh, closing his eyes. "Damn..." His hands gripped John's shoulders a little tighter before letting go and moving off again. This time off of the bed his back to John.

"You okay?" John asked. It seemed every time his body began to heat Roman would move away from him. It was driving him crazy.

"Wanted to enjoy more time, but I fe-feel it...clawing." Roman stated, faint pants falling from his lips.

John felt sympathy for Roman. He could not imagine how hard it must be. "Do you remember what happens while it's out?" He asked.

"Bits and pieces, partly depends how much of me is still there as well." Roman answered softly.

John took a breath. "Rome...I told you I enjoy the touches and worship...but I don't have to have it. If it will be easier let some of it out. Remember I enjoy all sides of you. Right now I just want to feel some part of you. You've got me so damn hot."

"I'll try to keep some hold, I know you're still injured. Luckily I know you like his touch." Roman tried to relax some. As he turned he flexed his hands. Talon like nails could faintly be seen forming. Opening his eyes they had a tint of the red to them.

John tried to stay calm and in the mood as he sensed the change in Roman. It was surreal in a way. His mind knew it had to be true yet it seemed almost a dream. He reminded himself that this was the side of Roman he had thrived on while blindfolded.

"Relax...it's still mostly me." Roman's voice had a hint of the snarled tone, but not much as before. He stepped closer to the bed as he extended a hand. He ran his nails up John's leg. It was faintly sharp and hot. It wasn't as intense as when he was attacked in the bathroom or down in the basement.

John jumped at the sensation, giving a low moan at the slight pain, his cock twitching as his body once again turned pain into pleasure.

"Yeah, John...that's what I want from you right now." Roman encouraged as he continued up his leg. Reaching his cock he cradled John's balls, the heat radiating into them, warming the metal of the piercings he had there.

"Fuck." John moaned, his eyes drifting closed a moment. The heat travelled from his balls up to his already hardened cock and was driving him crazy.

"You gonna cum from my touch, John? The burn feeling so blissful to you?" Roman asked, almost sounding taunting as he moved his hand to John's cock, giving it a hard stroke, almost tugging.

John groaned, his back arching some from the bed. "T-Too soon." He protested even as his cock throbbed in Roman's hand. "Don't want it to be over so fast. Look forward to these times."

"There will be others... Go ahead." Roman encouraged with another tug as his other hand traced heated lines across John's abs.

John bit his lip, moaning as he let go, his release covering Roman's hand as his body gave small shudders of pleasure. "Damn."

"Good Boy." Roman told him as he moved to lay next to him. His clean hand clawed lightly at John's chest.

John felt a small sense of pride at the praise from Roman but it bothered him that the other man couldn't reach any release of his own. Even though it wasn't his fault it felt almost selfish. "I wish...you could cum too. You didn't get anything you needed did you...even the pain wasn't much."

"I know once the endorphins wear off you will feel it more. As for the other nothing I can really do about it."

John nodded, trying to catch his breath. "Okay...I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks." Roman whispered as he moved his hand away. "Be right back." He got up, heading for the bathroom. He shifted back to normal as he washed his hands. Then wet a cloth, bringing it out to John. He started to wash him down.

"I can do that. You don't have to." John protested. He was not used to anyone taking care of him after playing.

"Okay...here." Roman handed him the cloth. He moved to sit on the bed after moving the blankets, trying to ignore and hide his heated state.

John washed himself down, half hoping Roman had insisted on doing it. Once he had finished he stood to carry the used cloth to the bathroom before walking back to join Roman. He sat on the bed, unsure what to do next. "That felt amazing...thank you."

"Good. Do you think you can sleep before the pain hits...or do you need to wait?" Roman gave a faint grunt as he shifted. John moved so he could walk closer to where Roman sat. "What's the matter? You sound like you're in pain."

"Just a little banged from my match...and maybe slightly worked up." Roman admitted.

John bent to pull away the blanket, revealing Roman's heated state. He licked his lips, looking down at the younger man's cock. "Want me to try something? I think I'm pretty good at giving a blowjob."

"I guess no harm in trying. Just don't feel bad if you can't finish." Roman told him, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I won't." John assured him. He climbed on the bed where Roman reclined and moved until he was almost straddling him. "I'm going to give you your first orgasm...if not today someday soon." He said before bending down. He slowly licked his way from Roman's balls to the head, taking his time as he flicked his tongue over the slit.

Roman gave a moan as he leaned his head against the wall. "Feels nice." John took the head of Roman's cock past his lips, sucking. He knew he may be doing this awhile so he tried not to wear himself out too soon. He bobbed his head up and down as he drew more into his mouth.

"Damn, John." Roman moaned as he tried to relax. Maybe if he didn't worry or focus on it, it would be easier. John hummed his agreement around Roman's cock, creating vibrations as he hollowed his cheeks to suck. His blue eyes looked up at Roman, conveying his love and total submission without words.

"Feels good...even if I don't... Just know you feel good." Roman moaned out. So much for not thinking about it. John hummed again, Roman's words making him all the more determined. He took one hand to cup and gently squeeze the Samoan's hanging balls.

Roman worked to relax. He moved one hand down to stroke John head.

John realized no one had ever petted him during a blowjob before. The praise made him even more focused on his task. He was either going to make Roman cum or get a sore jaw trying. He relaxed his throat to allow the thick member deeper until he was taking it almost fully to the base.

"Oh, fuck!" Roman exclaimed, feeling John's nose brush his pelvis. "I know they say you have a big mouth, but damn."

John chuckled a he sucked. One thing he had a lot of practice with being a pure bottom was giving oral. It was almost expected he be talented and he took pride in it. Saying that, Roman was admittedly larger than normal and a bit of a challenge.

It was a little while longer when Roman felt a mix of sensations. Felt good but at the same time pain was building in his back. "Fuck...come on, damn you." He was cursing at himself. He could not tell if he wanted John to stop or try to push through it.

John thought the cursing was at him because what he was doing wasn't working. Uncertainty showed in his eyes as he worked harder, bobbing his head and sucking more.

"Fuck...feels good... Bu-but it's be-beginning to...hurt." Roman finally admitted.

John stopped, pulling his mouth up and off. "Hurt?" He asked, confused. "Sure it's not just different? Maybe you're about to cum."

"Pulling in the...lower back. Feels sharp." Roman tried to explain.

"That's not good." John tried not to seem disappointed. "Well...maybe I should stop. Try again next time."

"You are just the picture of determination aren't you?" The younger man tried to joke.

"I want to give it to you. If we're going to be together I want you to know what it feels like to cum...to feel that release wash over you." John told him.

"Fine...I will let you keep trying if it really means that much to you."

John grinned, his dimples showing. "Thanks." He moved to lay beside Roman in the bed.

"Should I cut the light?"

"Sure." John yawned as he turned on his side to face Roman. He suddenly thought of Dean and Seth and knew he should contact them tomorrow. He had been so enamored by Roman he had forgotten all about them.

Roman moved to cut the lights before before settling back down."Night, John."

"Night, Rome." John actually moved so that he was close and fully touching the Samoan. He gave a soft smile in the darkness. "A part of me can't believe I'm saying this so soon...and you don't have to respond...but I love you, Rome. More than you know."

Roman may have tensed a moment, but then relaxed, wrapping his arm around John.

John had not expected Roman to reply in kind but something about the gesture warmed his heart. He didn't want a forced declaration anyway. He yawned again then drifted off to sleep, feeling happier than he had in years. Roman soon fell asleep himself.


	22. Chapter 22

They slept until John's phone went off the next morning. John woke with a yawn, realizing he was still laying next to Roman. "Damn early mornings." He grumbled. "I have to check out in two hours."

"Should I check out with you? I can always leave a message for Dean and Seth." Roman said.

John grinned, happy Roman was offering to do things with him. The morning suddenly seemed happier. "Sure. Sounds good."

Roman slipped from the bed. "Guess I better get dressed and packed."

"Yeah. I'll run to my room and do the same. See you soon." John climbed from bed and grabbed his clothes. "I never did feel any pain from last night."

"Odd...maybe I had him more under control then I thought. About an hour in the lobby?"

"Sounds like a plan." John finished dressing. "Don't forget, Rome. I like pain at times...no worries if you get rough."

"Okay, guess it's just odd ground for me." Roman walked over, grabbing John to give him a kiss then let go, swatting his butt. "See you soon

John winked at Roman, loving the attention to his ass. "Yes, Sir." He took off out the door to his room.

Roman laughed as he grabbed his phone, sitting down. He opened a message to Seth. #Heading out soon with another ride.#

Seth was asleep and groaned when he heard his phone go off. "Would you check that, Baby?" He mumbled because the phone was closer to his boyfriend's side.

Dean groaned from their late night activities. He rolled to grab the phone. "Um...okay." He went to reply. #Do we dare guess who?#

#Sure you can guess.# The reply came quickly.

#john.#

#Good guess, Dean. #

#how you know it me?#

#You don't use caps. See you boys at the next stop.#

"Oh boy." Dean replied, setting the phone down.

"What's up?" Seth asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Was it Roman?"

"Yeah, he's riding with John to the next hotel."

"Really? Wow. Guess they talked things out then. Rome never rides with anyone but us." Seth said as he got up.

"Yeah...just hope John's not too blind in love." Dean worried.

"I know. I guess it's not any of our business though. John's a big boy...Hell, a lot older than we are." Seth said as he began to dress.

"True, just hope they don't forget about us." Dean stated as he got ready.

"I'm sure they won't, Baby. They both love playing with us." Seth tried to assure him. "Besides we don't even know how serious they are. Rome isn't exactly the relationship type."

"Just seems sudden that he picked traveling with John."

"Well, they've both been alone for years. If they do fall for each other they deserve it. We have each other, Babe. They need someone too." Seth bent to put on his shoes.

"But how can Roman fall for someone if he is...well...that?" Dean wondered. "Or is John just being tricked?"

"No clue." Seth shrugged. "But if Rome wanted to trick a hot guy into being his he could have done it long ago...right?"

"I guess, just makes no sense. Then again many would think we're crazy...well, me anyway." Dean sighed.

Seth chuckled. "Well you are, Baby. But it's part of your charm."

The guys chatted as they got ready to check out and get on the road to the next state. John finished packing in his room awhile later and headed to the lobby to meet Roman. Several other wrestlers were there to check out, including Dean and Seth. "Hey, Guys." He greeted with a wave. A blissful smile shone on his face.

"Hey, John. If I knew we were heading out at the same time we should of just all hitch together." Dean stated with a laugh.

John walked closer and lowered his voice. "I kind of want some time alone with Roman...you know?" Seth nodded. "Sure, John. I get that." John looked ready to burst. "We kissed...multiple times and I stayed over in his room." "Just don't forget about us." Seth joked. "Oh I won't." John gave a naughty smirk. "You know I love your claws...and Dean's pain. Rome and I have an understanding."

"Good." Dean stated.

"Okay all set." Roman told John as he walked over. "Hey, Guys."

"Hey, Rome." Dean replied.

"Hey, Rome." Seth nodded. John gave Roman a look similar to a look of worship. "Lead the way."

"Okay. Guess we'll catch you guys later. Oh, and you lead, John. You're driving." Roman told him.

John nodded. "Of course." The two men left to head outside. He walked to his rental and used the keys to unlock the doors. "I can load our bags if you want to go ahead and get in."

"Thanks." Roman sat his things down then got in.

John was happy to have a guy to dote on. He loaded the baggage then got into the car, buckled up and pulled out to head for the next state. "Long drive." He stated as he turned on the GPS. "Around six hours."

"That's fine. Did you want me to drive part of it?"

"It's up to you. I don't mind driving though." John gave a sigh. "Oh, fuck. I forgot to tell Ran I was leaving. He was worried about me."

"Want to stop and send him a message? Let him know you're still alive." Roman lightly joked.

John handed Roman his phone one handed once it was unlocked. "You mind sending him a message as me? He's in my contacts."

"Sure, acting...or trying to or do you want to tell me what to say?" Roman asked as he took the phone.

"Uh...just type something like 'Feeling better. Heading to next state. Catch you later.' Just so he doesn't worry." John told him as he drove.

"Okay." Roman sent the message. It was a few minutes when a reply came. "Damn." Roman stated. " He replied with 'Glad to hear it...hoping I wouldn't need to rescue you from a monster's lair.'" He looked at John. " Why do I have a feeling that was aimed at me...what did you tell him?"

John looked taken off guard. "Nothing about your...supernatural abilities I swear. When you told me to get out and I passed out in the bathroom...I saw Randy the next day. He noticed I looked depressed so I told him I really liked you but you had some issues..." He hesitated. "He asked what you did to upset me and I said you turned into a monster. I'm sorry...I was scared and hurt you kicked me out."

"Just better hope he isn't a literal person." Roman stated as he put the phone down and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry." John repeated. "I cared about you even then. It was just a lot to take in. I would never say anything personal now that you asked me not to." He watched the road as he drove. "I'll write him later and say I misjudged you." He was afraid to ask Roman to do it and see what his honest friend may write back.

"Okay...fine. Sorry you can imagine it isn't easy being in my position. You and Dean both know...and Seth may."

John nodded. "But at the same time it must feel liberating. To know there are people that know the real you. Right?"

"I still don't know. Yes, they knew I acted like a sadist, but demonic possession is something totally different."

"Well...I know and I'm not going anywhere." John said. "And I doubt they will either."

"Thanks... Just no asking for church services." Roman laughed before realizing the words.

John chuckled as he drove. Time passed and. They crossed over to the next state. "How are you doing?" He asked Roman. "I think we have around two hours left. You need to stop somewhere for a drink or bathroom?"

"I'm good unless you want to. How's gas?" Roman replied.

John looked. "Could use a fuel up. Guess I'll stop at the next station." He suddenly had a thought and busted up laughing.

"Did I miss a joke?" Roman wondered.

John tried to talk between snickering. "The first time I played with you at your place Seth had me tied and gagged in the back seat on his lap. No clue why other than because he thought it was sexy. They stopped at a gas station and Dean bought me this long meat stick. I've never done such crazy shit before. Seth jerked me off in the car tied up under a sheet."

Roman laugh. "They are some crazy boys at times. So you were laughing at the memory."

"Yeah. Seth loves me tied up and Dean loves to hurt me." John gave a hearty laugh. "They looked worried at the hotel. I guess afraid they wouldn't get to play now."

"Maybe we need to make time for them soon." Roman wondered.

"Yeah...we've never actually all played. Maybe I could watch you work them over sometime?" John asked. He saw a gas station up ahead and changed lanes.

"Maybe... Still unsure how I feel about you seeing that part of me too much."

John nodded. "Well, I normally don't mind being blindfolded anyway. It adds to the anticipation. I just think it would be sexy to see you make Dean squirm since he loves the pain so much."

"We will see. Just hate being viewed differently...but too late for that I guess." Roman said quietly.

"I really don't mind, Rome. The darkness in you was what drew me to want to play in the beginning." John pulled into the gas station and parked. "Want to go in?"

"Yeah, I could use stretching my legs."

Both guys climbed from the car and John pumped gas before they headed inside. They were back on the road in a short time and drove the remaining two hours. By the time they reached the hotel it was after 5 in the evening. "Damn, I'm starved. All I ate today was a quick breakfast." John commented as he parked the car.

"So room, then room service?" Roman wondered as he went to grab his bags.

John got out and walked to grab his luggage. "Sounds good to me." They headed inside where John checked in and got the suite key before they continued up to the room. The older man swiped the key then held the door open for Roman. Roman walked past him, looking around.

"Wow...and this is normal living for you?" He commented as he set the bags down.

"Yeah, it's about standard." John answered, not wanting to brag as he sat his own bags down. "You said there was no reason for us to be cramped."

"True, just not used to it. I don't have the bankroll of a top guy...yet." Roman stated as he looked around.

John laughed. "Ready to put this old dog to sleep? I may have a few good fights left in me."

"Well, they will need a new top guy sometime...give you a breather or help work some of the new guys."

John nodded, sighing. "Just hard to admit the truth sometimes...especially when I feel young and healthy. I don't know why a young guy like you would want to be with someone so much older."

"You're still hot, John. You're not ready for a rocking chair." Roman smirked.

John laughed, his stomach growling. "Guess we should eat huh?"

"Sounds good. Steaks and salads?"

"Can I have a baked potato too? I'm starving." John had no idea why he was asking Roman's permission on food. It just came out.

"Order whatever you want." Roman laughed.

John blushed and moved to call room service for the food. He hung up after the order was placed. "Around 45 minutes." He said, bending to pull off his shoes.

"Cool...um question, John?" Roman started as he moved to sit.

"Sure. What is it?" John replied as he walked to sit on the king size bed.

"I realized I made a lot of assumptions just coming to the same room as you...also room service. Are we...splitting the bills?" He then tried to joke. " or do I just look at you like my sugar daddy?"

John blushed again and he was never was one to blush in the past. "Of course I don't expect you to pay for anything. I wanted you to room with me. Not to brag but I can afford it no problem." He chuckled. "Guess I am your sugar daddy."

Roman laughed as he kicked his shoes off relaxing. "Well, that's a load off."

"Would you like to come to my place on our days off?" John offered as he leaned back on the bed. "I have an inside pool. Could be fun."

"Maybe not all the time, but some yeah. Remember I was bringing my little toy over."

John's face lit up. "Oh yeah. I loved that thing. Just feeling so vulnerable...a big turn on."

"Yeah I know...need to remember. Let it out with you."

John grinned. "I'm definitely not a china doll. I hooked up with Randy once...just once. He wasn't dominate and rough enough...so we just stayed buddies. He's with Shea now."

"Well that's...sweet I guess."

John rolled so his head rested on Roman's lap. "My point is...I like it rough. The first time I was used by you in the chamber I was in heaven. Don't be afraid to let yourself go now because you care about me."

"I'll try...it's hard not to worry, knowing what it's capable of." Roman reach down, petting John's short hair. "Is this too mushy?"

"I don't mind...I like it." John assured him. "Although compared to your hair it probably feels like I'm bald." He paused. "I'm a masochist, Rome. I crave the pain and helplessness at times."

"Honestly, yes it almost does. It's fine though." Roman told him.

John wanted Roman to see the truth but it seemed to go right over his head. He had been drawn to the Samoan because he gave him the rough treatment his soul craved...no needed. "Next time we play pretend I'm one of those strangers you seek out to feed from their pain. Blindfold me if you have to." He said, enjoying the petting.

"I'll try John... I will." Roman knew John did not understand his struggle.

John relaxed and just let Roman pet him. "Thanks." There was a comfortable silence Roman wasn't expecting. They laid like that until the food arrived. John moved to the door to get the food so they could eat.

"Well, it smells good." Roman commented as he moved to the table.

"It does." John handed Roman his food and drink then sat to eat himself. "I should not be eating carbs but the potato sounded so good."

"Well, a splurge once in awhile is okay I'm sure." Roman told him as he got ready to eat. His phone went off before he could take a bite.. "Damn." He stood up to remove it from his pocket. He checked to see a message from Dean. "Hmmm Dean wants to know if they can come talk to me later. Should I be worried?"

"No clue." John said honestly as he ate. "Want me to head to the pool or something so you guys can talk here in private?"

"No, I am sure you're part of this somehow." Roman told John as he replied. #Give us an hour. We're eating. Room 2365.#

Dean was sitting on the bed when he got the reply. "Well, we go in an hour." He told Seth. "No more dodging the situation. We will find out what is really going on." He tried to say with conviction even if he was scared.

"You sure this is any of our business, Dean?" Seth worried. "What if they feel we are prying and get pissed?"

"Don't we deserve to know what we are playing around with? John wants a relationship with a demon or whatever Roman is...that is his business. But we deserve to know as it pertains to us. How do we know we aren't damning ourselves by being with him?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Really, Dean? You aren't even religious. You know what? Fine. But you're doing the asking."

"You mean you're not worried or curious?"

"Of course. I just don't know to go about asking. Let's just get it over with tonight." Seth sighed. "Remember John flat out told us he wanted some time alone with Roman. I hope we aren't wrecking his evening."

"Okay we won't stay too long...just best we know before playing at John's this weekend." Dean tried to assure Seth.

The men killed the hour then headed to John's suite and knocked. John opened the door, wearing only a pair of gym shorts and stepped aside. "Come on in, Guys." Seth walked in, looking a little uncomfortable.

Dean looked around as he followed Seth. Roman was sitting on the couch in black sweats. "Hey, Guys take a load off and tell me what's up."

Seth took a seat and looked at his boyfriend, expecting him to begin. John walked to sit on the couch by the Samoan, facing the other two guys who were in chairs.

Dean looked on edge, thinking of how to word things. He didn't want to ruin things. What if this was detrimental though? "Dean, relax and talk. You've known me a few years now." Roman told him.

"Has it been you...like this? The whole time?"

Roman sighed. " John told me you remembered... Yes."

"Yeah...we talked." John confirmed. "I told him what happened in the bathroom. He had similar memories." The older man did not look scared, far from it as he sat close to Roman, almost leaning against him.

"I don't remember everything that night...but enough of it. John used the term...demon." Roman closed his eyes nodding. "How are you a demon?"

"More of a...possession."

"So there is a demon...in you?" Dean could hardly believe this.

"Easy way to describe it I guess." There was a pause as Dean tried to process everything so far.

Seth finally spoke up as he watched. "Not that I doubt any of your word but surely you can understand not seeing it myself it's hard to believe."

"I already scared if not scarred Dean and maybe John to a point... Do you really want to see?" Dean gulped and eyes grew wide. "Relax, Dean. I don't need to go that far."

Seth nodded. "I can't say I'm excited about it but I think I do."

Roman ran a hand through his hair as he stood up. "I'll try to keep it under control."

"Try?" Dean asked.

"Well, it comes out...it would normally want something in return."

"Um...is this smart then?" Dean gulped.

"I'll give it something." John offered. "It kind of turns me on." Seth looked at John, thinking the guy was the picture of being blinded by love.

Roman looked back at John, nodding. He then looked at Dean and Seth. "As I said I'll try not to go as far as Dean saw." He closed his eyes to focus. He could feel it below the surface wanting to lash out. His face twitched faintly as he worked to keep a hold. Flexing his hands a little the talon-like nails began to appear. Dean reached over for Seth's hand.

Seth's dark eyes widened in disbelief as he swallowed hard and clutched Dean's hand. It was surreal to watch something impossible right before your eyes. John looked on with interest, some of the shock value having worn off for him by now. Roman slowly opened his eyes, they glowed red like fire or blood. "This enough?" His voice was still much like his own.

Seth nodded, trying not to piss himself. "Y-Yeah. It's enough. Glad you always kept me blindfolded."

Roman slowly closed his eyes again, trying to push the external signs back down. Dean wanted to ask something but feared pissing it off.

Seth gave a shuddering breath but tried to relax. John did not know why he had a fantasy of Roman with the glowing eyes pounding into him and giving him the fuck of his life. He shifted and bit back a groan, wondering if Roman was a sex demon.

Roman felt himself back in order before opening his eyes again, then moved to sit next to John again. "Any more questions?"

"How long has it been there?" Dean asked. "As you said we've known you years now. I thought they came, raised hell then moved on."

"Almost twenty years." Roman replied almost simply.

"Fuck, Rome... Just a kid...any clue why?"

Roman huffed a sigh, nodding. "Let's just say screwed up hope."

Seth let go of Dean's hand as he calmed down. "Well, it's not your fault...we're still your friends. You're the same guy you always were. We just know more now."

"And yes you can still wear blindfolds." Roman told them. "It can get...worse."

Seth nodded. "I know this is none of my business...but are you and John...a couple? I can see how he looks at you and now you're rooming together."

"I think to a point we are working on that, for lack of a better term...I guess yes." Roman admitted.

Seth nodded again. "Well, I hope you guys are happy. We won't hog too much of your time. You guys want to include us on our days off just text."

John chuckled. "Roman calls me his sugar daddy."

"Sugar daddy?" Dean asked as he looked around the room. "Guess I can see that."

"Gee, thanks. Guess I am old." John joked. Seth stood up to leave since they weren't invited to stay.

"Well, you are older...so if you're the sugar daddy, does that make Roman the hot number on your arm?"

"Dean!" Roman exclaimed.

"Just messing with you, Rome." Dean laughed as he stood up.

"Thanks for being so honest." Seth told Roman as they walked to the door. Roman had followed them while John stayed on the couch out of earshot. "John's a good guy and he's crazy for you. Hope things work out for you both."

"Thanks, Guys, and yeah we still want time with you two as well."

Seth nodded. "Good. Dean craves the pain. Just text me when you want to play...same goes for John." The two men walked out the door, leaving John and Roman alone.


	23. Chapter 23

"Well, that went well." John stated from the couch.

"Yeah, I guess because I always was this way in their lives." Roman stated as he walked back over to sit next to John.

John nodded. "See, everything will be fine, Rome. You have three guys who know about you and don't mind. You can be yourself."

"Them not minding is a matter of opinion. You oddly wish to see, while they would prefer still being blind."

"I don't mind being blind during a hard play session. It adds anticipation...but it's not mandatory." John said.

"Guess we will see. Now get over here." Roman turned to grab John, pulling him on his lap before going after his neck with a low growl. John gave a shudder, not expecting Roman's actions but tilted his head to expose more of his neck to the Samoan. "Fuck. I love it when you're demanding." He said in a husky voice.

Roman gripped on to John. He allowed the shift to begin, his lips feeling warm on John's neck, maybe even the small sharp points of the claws. John groaned at the dual sensations of warmth on his neck paired with the claws digging into his bare back. What would be painful for most men only heated his body. Pain was foreplay for him. "F-fuck, Rome."

Roman's teeth scraped John's neck as one hand stayed on his back, the touch hot on his flesh. His moved his other hand to scoop under John to lift him up, carrying him to the bed with ease.

John sucked in a breath as he was carried to bed like a woman. He was a strong guy but almost felt weak in comparison to the Samoan at the moment. His heart pounded in anticipation. "Fuck yeah. W-Want to rip my shorts off?"

"The thought crossed my mind." The slightly snarled voice answered before almost throwing John back on the bed. Roman looked almost like he had in the bathroom a few nights back. Dark almost flaming eyes peered over John's body. His face was hard and angular.

John had never seen anything quite like Roman in this state. He felt both afraid and turned on as he felt so small under Roman's hard gaze. It was an adrenaline rush to be fully at the Samoan's mercy. "I told you I'd offer myself." He panted. "Do whatever you want to me."

Roman moved on the bed enough to grab John's shorts, ripping them down his legs. He then moved to remove his clothing as he kept his gaze on John's. "You're blind faith is amazing." His voice grew more inhuman.

"I told you I trust you." John's legs parted slightly as if almost begging to be taken. "If you wanted to really hurt me you could have many times over."

"You make it sound like we've done this many times." Roman moved to his smaller bag. Searching he pulled out the stress ball, bringing it over. "Open...don't need security called." If John looked Roman's manhood seemed bigger than when he looked before.

John licked his lips looking at Roman's groin. "Fuck, your cock is huge." He commented before opening his mouth.

Roman leaned over John as he placed the ball in place. "That's still not it's full potential." He whispered in John's ear as he moved a nail along his chest, the touch searing.

John gave a heated moan from the hot sensation and the thought that Roman could be bigger. The younger man was already the largest and thickest he had ever saw. The masochistic bottom in him wanted to see if he could handle Roman's full size even if it ripped him. Roman continued to trace down John's body. "Hmmm, need to find out what excites you most later." He stated as he took hold of John's hard cock. He gave a few harsh strokes before letting go to move between his legs.

By this point the older man's body was on fire with lust and aching for more. John reached to grasp his own hard cock with a groan as he waited to see what Roman would do next. "If it's too much...feel free to spit the ball out and tell me." Roman lifted John's legs, running a few of the nails over one of his cheeks. John gave a loud, muffled moan as he felt the sharp pain on his ass. The sound was a heated, wanton one and not one of pain. "Good, we have an understanding." Roman commented as he moved his hand to guide his cock between John's cheeks. The friction was hard as he worked the thick head past the outer ring.

John could not believe Roman was going to fuck him dry with that size but he wanted him to. He knew it was going to hurt like hell but the darker part of himself craved it. 'Fuck.' He thought to himself. 'He feels fucking huge already.' He gave a needy whine past the ball in his mouth. A sneering look that could almost be taken for a smile crossed Roman's face as he pushed in even more.

John gave a pained groan as his muscles tried to stretch to accommodate the Samoan's size. Roman felt a good nine inches or so now and was noticeably thicker. It hurt bad...but it was a welcomed hurt and in John's heated state he craved it, wanting more.

Roman pushed all the way flush giving a heated growl. He gazed at John, brushing a hand over his face. "Mmmmm hurts, but feels good doesn't it?"

John nodded, his eyes hooded with lust as he gripped his hard cock. His face was scrunched in pain as well as he tried to relax and adjust to Roman's cock buried inside him.

"That's good... So good." Roman praised John as he started to pull out only until the head remained, then pushed quickly back in with a groan. "Yes."

John's head went back as his hand left his cock to grip the bedsheets tightly. It felt like he was being split in half but the blinding pain was tainted with even more bliss. He gave a loud groan.

Roman gave a groan of his own, the demon feeling the swelling pain. His mouth opened more, showing sharp teeth inside. "Yes...mmmm yes." He growled as the voice changed more. He moved his hands to grip John's shoulders hard before beginning to pound John hard and fast.

John felt his body almost rattling by the hard thrusts inside him. His mind screamed at him to be afraid of the way Roman looked and to flee but his body was too heated and his heart trusted the man. He felt a wetness slick the younger man's cock and John knew it was probably his blood from being torn. He groaned again, his eyes drifting shut.

"Fuck...so good." Roman moaned as he moved one hand to stroke John. "Mmmm yeah." He lowered his head, his hair hanging down masking his face.

John knew Roman would not be able to actually cum so he hoped that his pain was satisfying enough to the sadist. When Roman began to stroke his hard cock the pleasure began to take over more fully. He gave a heated cry, opening his eyes as his prostate was stimulated.

"That's it John, you did good." Roman moaned, sounding slightly more normal, and didn't feel quite as tight.

John almost missed the larger size inside him but his cock throbbed in Roman's hand as his inner muscles squeezed the Samoan's cock tightly. He could feel the familiar building of a slow coming climax and knew it would be strong.

"Mmmm so tight still, John." Roman moaned before he looked at him with his pale eyes. He reached with one hand, removing the ball from John's mouth. He then leaned down, capturing John's lips in a kiss.

John felt almost light headed from the praise and kiss. He moaned against Roman's lips, opening his mouth as an invitation for the younger man to taste him for the first time if he chose to. Roman moaned feeling John's lips parting under his. He parted his own, running his tongue over John's lips.

John's body trembled from the shivers sent through him. He allowed his own tongue to peek out of his mouth to rub against Roman's.

Roman gave a moan, his body gave a shudder. His thrusts slowed, but were still full. It felt so good to the larger man. John felt so heated as their tongues mated. It was something new to him to kiss during sex. He wanted it to last so he held off his orgasm. Roman broke the kiss, panting as he rested his head against John's.

"Fuck, feels so good." Roman moaned out. "Good...I want you to feel good too. You feel amazing inside me...were so fucking big." John panted out.

"What, I'm not impressive like this?" Roman asked with a slightly harder thrust.

"Of course..still the b-biggest I've ever had." John groaned out. "S-So close."

Roman lifted his head moaning. "Feels so good, John. So nice." He continued with slow long strokes. He then focus back on stroking John. "Glad." John's back arched into the touch. "Was it enough pain to sate you?"

"For it...yes." Roman moaned.

John relaxed at the assurance and let himself feel. A few thrusts from Roman later and his climax finally hit, shaking his body as thick ropes of cum shot from his pulsing cock. "Oh fuck!" He moaned.

"Damn, that looks so good." Roman told him as he stopped stroking. "Feels good too." He stopped thrusting with him still fully inside.

"Stay in me as long as you want." John said in a husky voice. "I like feeling joined to you. It was all so good. Thank you."

"Thank you as well. It worked for now." Roman told him as he slowly began to move again. "Oh damn." His eyes fluttered slightly. "You okay?" John asked as he caught his breath. "Is it...hurting again?"

"Still feels good." Roman panted. "Want to...try to pu-push past it."

"Okay." John gave a shaky breath. "Take your time, Rome."

"Fuck...you're amazing." Roman told him. He felt the building pain hiding under the pleasure. John's heart warmed at the praise. He tried to encourage him. "God, you felt so good pushing inside me...you still do. And when you kissed me I think I saw stars."

"You're not the only one." Roman replied with a slightly pained pant. "Feels...cl-close I think." He moved to rest his head against John's again.

Hope and excitement filled John as he pictured being able to give the man he loved something he never had before. He tried to ignore the stimulation he felt and focus on Roman. "That's it, Rome...cum for me...Let me feel you fill me up so good."

Roman moved his lips to John's the same time a cry tried to pass from them. Searing pain mixed with jolts of almost blinding bliss. He broke the kiss panting, almost collapsing on John.

John felt confused as he stroked Roman's damp hair. He had not felt anything. "D-Did you...get off?"

Roman nodded, his heart was racing. "Th-think so...hurt, but also gr-great." He stated as he finally pulled out then rolled to collapse next to John on the bed.

John did not want to point out the fact that there was no seman and taint the moment. "You did good, Rome. I'm glad I could give it to you. But it shouldn't hurt so much...maybe you should see a doctor?"

"Maybe. At least I know I can. It may be hard...but I can. Th-thank you, John."

"You're welcome." John gave a pained groan as he shifted. "I'll feel it later but damn it felt amazing. How do you get so big?"

"Maybe you should take a soak in the tub? As for size...it is partly...the other." Roman admited.

"Sounds good.." John gingerly stood. "You said...it can get even larger?"

"Yeah. You want a hand?"

"Uh...sure if you want." John didn't realize that streaks of blood stained his thighs.

Roman slowly moved from the bed. "Damn." He stated, seeing John's state and the bed. "You are one resilient SOB." He headed for the bathroom to fill the tub.

John followed him to the bathroom. "I've always loved pain...I guess my body is used to dealing with it by now. Don't get me wrong...I'll walk a little funny tomorrow."

"Maybe but there can be too much damage if I'm not careful." Roman told him. "You can have pain without the damage."

"How?" John asked as he watched Roman. "Seems fucking me satisfies the demon every time."

"Well, without the ripping you so bad anyway. The claws cause pain that will not show outwardly." Roman tried to explain as he worked with the tub.

"Please don't stop fucking me. I can handle it." John insisted. "I want you to still throw me against the wall at my house and rip my clothes off."

"John, I just had the closest experience I had to having a climax...why the hell would I stop?" Roman asked him.

"I guess because you don't want to hurt me." John answered. "But I loved it."

"I can still fuck you, but not always dry."

"Okay." Roman finished with the water and John stepped into the warm tub. It was a nice size. "Thank you." He said as he slowly sat down to relax.

"I'm going to straighten the bed...if you feel off call me okay?" Roman told him.

"Sure. Thanks." John leaned back in the water, closing his eyes. Roman headed for the room to clean up. He folded the top sheet before fixing the rest of the bed.

John felt himself falling asleep, his eyes drifting shut as he leaned against the tub. The warm water soothed his aches and pains.

Roman gave John some time with his thoughts. He finally went in to check on him. By that time the older man was snoring lightly in the tub, his body relaxed and exhausted.

"Oops." Roman commented as he moved near the tub, lightly touching John's shoulder.

John stirred, mumbling as he was still half asleep. "Hmmm?"

"Ready to get out, Sleeping Beauty?" Roman joked.

"Yeah...okay." John looked groggy as he stood up with a yawn. "Sleepy."

Roman grabbed a towel. "Should I carry you?"

John chuckled. "Damn, I'm such a chick aren't I? If you want to. No one ever cared about me after sex before." He yawned.

"I take that for a yes." Roman joked as he wrapped the towel round John then lifted him from the tub. "Up we go." He then carried him to the bed gently setting him down. "Let me get cleaned, then I'll join you...night, John." He pecked John's lips before heading into the bathroom.

"Night, Rome. Love you." John called to the retreating man. "Thank you for everything." His heart swelled with feelings he never thought he would have as he got comfortable. Roman moved to drain the tub before he moved to wash down quickly. He then made his way back to the main room. John was asleep on his side when Roman returned, a smile on his face. Roman shut the lights off before climbing in the bed. Both parts of him were sated, the human side content and drained.

Even in his sleep John shifted to be up against the Samoan. "Love you so much." He mumbled, not even fully awake or aware of his words.

Roman looked, hearing the words. He slowly moved an arm around John's shoulders. "Scares me to say it... I feel the same."

"Know you do." John mumbled before going silent and back to sleep.

Roman gave a silent chuckle before settling down himself and falling asleep. John woke when his phone alarm went off early the next morning with a groan. "Damn...I have an early radio interview." He grumbled.

"Awe. Will you be back before the show?" Roman asked him.

"I can...what's your schedule?" John asked as he sat up.

"Just a couple phone interviews today." Roman replied.

"Well...want to meet up here or in the downstairs restaurant and eat before the show?" John offered.

"You just want to show off your young catch." Roman replied with a laugh. "Damn right." John chuckled as he got up to dress. "I have a question. Would you like to invite Seth and Dean to my place this weekend to play with us since they seem to be getting antsy or would you rather it just be us?" John asked as he pulled out clean clothes. "We could always let them join one day and keep the other private."

"Well, I guess downstairs then. Call about 30 minutes out?" Roman told him. "As for the guys, yeah have them over. They were invited before we...became more."

"Okay." John began to dress in casual pants and a button up shirt in a salmon color. "I still hold you to your promise to throw me against my wall and rip my clothes off."

"I told you I would. You are obsessed."

"Only with you, Baby." John joked as he pulled on his pants, wincing. "Don't be knocking me on my ass in the ring on purpose." He laughed.

"No...that may come later." Roman joked back.

John laughed. He finished dressing and grabbed his cell phone. "I got to run, Rome. I'll see you this evening for dinner." He walked over to the Samoan, giving him a kiss.

Roman returned the kiss, almost grabbing John to pull him down, but he stopped himself. "Okay see you then.""

John winked at his new lover before taking off out the door for his busy day. While he was in a cab on the way to his interview he sent Randy a text. #I was wrong about Roman. It was a misunderstanding. We're in a relationship now. I'm so happy, Ran.# He sent the message hoping his buddy would understand.

Randy was eating breakfast when he heard the phone praying it wasn't a schedule change. He went and read it. "What the fuck?"

"What's wrong? " Sheamus asked and Randy read the message. "Well, he's a big boy."

"And at times foolish." Randy told him as he typed a reply. #Just be careful. From a monster to your boyfriend? #

John wrote a quick reply before running to his interview. #Long story. I was wrong about him. We're taking it slow so no worries. See you at the arena. Tell Shea I said hi.#

#I will. He said you're a big boy and I need to relax. See ya.#

John did not see the message as he was already inside for his interview. The day passed in a flurry of activity until it was early evening. John sent Roman a text when he was in the back of a cab on the way to the hotel. #Long day. On my way back now. Meet me in the restaurant in around 30 or so?#

#Will be there. # Roman replied. He was dressed in black pants and a gunmetal gray dress shirt. His hair was slicked into a ponytail. At the right time he headed for the lobby. John walked into the lobby and immediately forget about his tiring day when he saw how gorgeous Roman looked waiting for him. He could hardly believe that stunning guy was with him. "Hey." He greeted, his blue eyes lighting up. "Hope you're hungry."

"Always." Roman replied with a silent chuckle.

John led the way to the restaurant and the two men took a seat. "I'd better eat something light since I have a long match tonight." He commented, looking at the menu.

"Seth again?" Roman wondered. "Or Rusev?"

"Rusev. He's a beast." John commented as he sat the menu down. "Bulgarian Brute is a title that fits him well."

"Well, when he isn't trying to crack jokes." Roman told him as he set his menu down.

"Yeah. You look good by the way." John smiled at him. "You have a match tonight?"

"Jaw jacking with Daniel which leads to a mess with Big Show." John nodded. The waiter came over and he ordered water and a grilled chicken salad. Roman ordered grilled steak with side salad.

John leaned back to relax once the waiter had gone. "Damn, it was a busy day. It seemed like I barely had a minute to think. Two radio interviews, my usual workout and one Make A Wish."

"Kids just love you." Roman stated. "Cute, not sure I would get to that status."

John shrugged off the praise with a chuckle. "Maybe because I act like one. You may be surprised though...Randy gets a lot of requests from kids. They like the badass guys."

"The kids or the moms?" Roman gave a quiet laugh. "Both I guess. Too bad with Ran it's a lost cause." He gave Roman a look. "You dress up well."

"Thanks thought I could make an effort."

John gave Roman a knowing smirk. "I thought of you today...every time I had to shift in my chair because of a...soreness."

"I just bet...and tonight too. I see another soak in your future."

John bit his lip and nodded. The food arrived and the two men ate before grabbing their gear and taking off for the arena in John's rental.

For the most part the show went without a hitch, except a miscue with Roman's confrontation with Big Show that led to a stronger hit then planned to his jaw. Dean was out of the locker room when the large man stormed in with an ice pack. Seth jumped when Roman barged in. He had been changing out of his ring gear into shorts and a t-shirt. "You okay?" He asked, looking Roman's way.

Roman just sort of looked his way while still holding the ice pack. The look on his face was wondering did Seth honestly just ask him that. "Sorry." Seth mumbled at the look and went back to dressing. "Damn, I was trying to show concern."

Roman just nodded with a sigh as he moved to sit down. "I know... Sorry." He mumbled.

Seth waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I know you're hurting."

"John...talk to you two yet?"

"Nope. Last I talked to him was last night in his suite." Seth answered as he gathered his belongings. "Why? What's up?"

"Where are you two flying into tomorrow?"

Seth shrugged. "Dean wanted to go to Tampa. John had invited us on his days off...but since he has you we didn't know if that would be intruding."

"No we were going to have you over one of the two days. I guess you can stay at mine the other, just stay out of my bedroom and office." Roman instructed. "I need to fly closer to home first to grab a few things."

Seth nodded. "Sounds good. Would you prefer we spend Saturday at John's or give you guys a day alone first? Oh and the day we are at your house...can I tie Dean up in the chamber?"

"The suspension device is being taken over John's. Rest of the items are at your disposal. Might as well go to John's first if you are already flying into Tampa."

"Thanks, Rome." Seth said eagerly. "We'll give you guys Sunday alone then. Sounds like a fun weekend. Wait until you see John's place...it's massive."

"Well, I've seen the photos." Roman said.

"Just you wait." Seth told him. "It looks like a damn museum."

Dean came running in. "What's the hold up, Seth?" He stopped seeing the other guy. "Oh hey, Rome."

"Hey."

"Fuck, Show really clocked you tonight."

"Yep. Pissed a little but I have had worse."

Dean nodded. "Well, we were going to try to sneak out early."

"Don't let me hold you up then."

Seth walked over to his boyfriend. "Rome said we can hang at John's on Saturday then spend Sunday at his place. I'm going to have you at my mercy in the chamber." He smirked with a flirty wink.

"Oh fun." Dean replied. "Thanks, Rome. We will clean up afterward."

"You better." Roman replied.

Seth bit his lip. "All this talk is making me hot. Let's go, Baby. Want to tie up your kitty?"

"Sure let's go...see you in Florida, Rome." Dean laughed.

"Okay night, Guys." Roman got up to get changed as they left.

Meanwhile John had showered and changed in his locker room. When Roman didn't show he went in search of Roman's room, knocking on the door.

Roman was just in his jeans, quickly zipping them before going to the door. A good size bruise showed on his jaw as he opened the door. "Hey."

John walked in, looking at the bruise. "Damn! Show do that?"

"Yep" Roman replied simply as he turned to head back to his bag.

"Ouch. Well, let's head back so you can rest." John told him.

"Sounds good, flying into my place first, then I'll drive over." Roman explained as he grabbed his gear bag.

John nodded. "I'll head to my place and grab some groceries so we can have food. I need to contact Seth and see if they're coming over."

"I already talked to them. They will be in tomorrow, then stay at my place Sunday."

"Oh...okay. Guess it's a John Cena gangbang." John joked.

"You would like that wouldn't you. You need to heal a little." Roman said.

"Damn...no one can fuck me at all?" John almost pouted. "Come on, it's the weekend!"

Roman seemed to debate it. "Thought Dean reopened you...and that was with lube? Then I just did last night? I don't want you getting sick."

John's shoulders slumped, a little of the enthusiasm leaving his eyes. "But I used to get fucked almost nightly for years...most of it was very rough." He wondered why he needed Roman's permission. It was almost like a D\S relationship.

"It's your call, John. How many of your old outings left you torn though?"

"A lot." John said bluntly. "If a guy didn't give it to me hard and rough I lost interest. I'll take tonight off and rest. Looks like we both could use a break."

Roman was honestly surprised. Hard and rough is one thing, being torn on a regular basis was something different. "Sounds good, lead on."

John drove them back to the hotel where they spent a relaxing evening. Both men went to bed early as they had an early flight out. John turned off the light and moved so he was laying against Roman's back. "Night, Rome. Love you."

Roman gave a shaky breath he had a feeling it would be ongoing "Night, John... Lo-love..you." His voice shook a little. John got a huge grin before closing his eyes."Thank you. I know that was tough to say."John soon fell asleep.

"I wish it wasn't... But I do...night." Roman then quieted down falling asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

John woke the next morning when his phone went off to remind him he had two hours before his flight to Tampa. He shut off the alarm and sat up to stretch with a yawn.

"Morning, Sleepy." Roman joked from the couch.

John got up and looked Roman's way. "How long have you been up?"

"Maybe about an hour." Roman replied back. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks." John moved over to the couch, bending to kiss Roman. "My flight leaves in two hours. I think I'll go take a quick shower."

"Cutting it a little close aren't you? With security and all?"

"Fuck...you're right. Guess I'll shower at home. I'll probably beat the boys there." John hurried to his travel bag to get dressed.

"I guess I might as well ride with you. Mine is about an hour after yours. So I will see you early evening, late afternoon if I am lucky. Don't let Dean wear you out too much." Roman gave a laugh.

John joined in with a laugh as he dressed quickly. "Would you rather we wait on you? I don't mind. And it's not just Dean...Seth is obsessed with tying me up in every bondage position known to man."

"Guess that depends on what you feel up to. I'm sure they may feel antsy before I get there."

John nodded. "I'll make them wait if you want though...can I watch you work one or both of them over at one point?"

"You don't need to wait. It's not all me, John. As for watching me...we will see."

"Well, you're what matters to me." John said with a corny smile as he gathered his things."But don't worry...no matter what we do I'll always have energy left for you, Rome."

"Why do I oddly not doubt that." Roman commented. "Well, let's go before you are late."

The two men left and headed for the airport. John said his goodbyes and boarded the plane at the proper time. He wondered how early Seth and Dean would arrive at his place.

John was watching the clouds out the window when he felt someone take the seat next to him. "Funny seeing you here." Came Dean's voice next to him.

John turned to look at Dean. "Hey. Was just wondering about you guys. Just so you know when we get to my place I need a shower."

"That's fine by us. We get the same room? Take it Roman is rooming with you?" Dean asked as he leaned back in the seat.

"Yeah if he wants to and you guys are welcome to use any guest room you want." John told him.

"That works for us. Seth is taking a nap on the flight, poor guy." Dean laughed.

"Why...is he tired?" John asked, lowering his voice with a chuckle. "You...wear him out?"

"Yeah. He had some energy to burn after the show." Dean chuckled.

"Wish I could have been there." John smirked. He loved Dean's sex appetite that at times rivaled his own. "But Rome made me take the night off."

"Just one night?" Dean asked looking over. "So there is hope tonight?" He smirked.

"He said it's up to me." John almost whispered. "And we could play a little before he arrives if we want."

Dean's smirk grew. He looked around the area. He felt it was too crowded to risk anything right now and sat back down. "Ever a chance of seeing that spiffy plane of yours we heard about?"

"Sure." John said, not catching on. "That wouldn't be a problem."

Dean pursed his lips. "Ever take...special trips on it?"

Realization dawned on John's face and he chuckled. "Nope. That's one thing I've never done."

Dean wiggled his brows. "You ever want to?"

"Could be fun." John nodded. "We'll have to look into that. Going to be a fun weekend." He paused, leaning closer to Dean to almost whisper. "Did you know...Roman gets bigger when he shifts? Like way bigger?"

Dean gave a shudder. "Never thought about it. No offence John, but I don't really want to think about that part of it."

"Sorry." John apologized. "I keep forgetting...I think it's hot."

"It's fine...maybe I just had a bad introduction."

John nodded. The guys chatted and passed time until their plane landed in Tampa. John offered them both a ride in his rental he had waiting and in no time they were loaded up and on their way to his place with Dean in front with John and Seth in the back. "You sleep well on the plane, Seth?" John asked as he drove.

"Yeah." Seth answered as he looked out the window. "I was pretty damn tired. Dean had me tied up for a long time last night." He chuckled. "But payback is a bitch Sunday because Rome said I can use the chamber at his place."

"I know. I'm looking forward to it, Kitten. You can let your claws out." Dean stated.

John laughed as Seth gave a happy sound. "You guys haven't played with me in awhile...looking forward to having your wicked way with me?" Dean gained an evil grin as he rubbed his hands with glee. John laughed as he saw Dean's gesture. "That's what I thought. I love playing with you Guys. I've been making some real progress in my relationship with Rome though. We...We've said 'I love you' to each other...so it's pretty serious."

Seth's eyes grew wide at the news. "Wow...for Rome that is serious."

"That's putting it mildly." Dean stated. "Didn't even know he knew that word."

John chuckled. "I'd almost forgotten it myself. You guys make yourselves at home while I shower when we get there. I have an indoor pool room if you feel like a swim." "Thanks, John. What do you have in the way of restraints?" Seth replied, which drew a hearty laugh from the older man. "Sadly not much." John laughed. "You'll have to improvise I guess. I don't have Roman's collection."

"With the size of that place I'm sure we can find a few things." Dean joked.

"Surprise me." John laughed.

They arrived at John's awhile later and headed inside with their bags after John parked in the garage. Once they were inside he excused himself to go upstairs and take a shower in the master bathroom. Seth and Dean carried their bags to the guest room they had used before. "House still looks huge." The two tone haired man mumbled as they looked around the vast hallway.

"What did you think it would have shrunk?" Dean laughed. "So, shall we go on a scavenger hunt to see what you can restrain your mouse with?"

Seth nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Sounds like fun, Baby. John would make a damn big mouse."

"More to toy with. Where to look first?"

Seth shrugged. "No clue. This place is fucking huge. I guess just see what we come to first." They walked until they came to an upstairs office of sorts. "Hmm...what would make good restraints?" Seth looked thoughtful as he looked around.

"That's more your thing, Kitten. How many videos do you watch?" Dean laughed. "Besides ropes, belts, ties...maybe tape, I don't know. "

"I know!" Seth's face lit up. "There was a utility room by the garage! I'll bet there is rope or tape of some kind there. Everyone has duct tape or rope for tying stuff off." He left the room and started walking downstairs.

Dean thought Seth looked more like an eager puppy then a kitten as he rushed through the house. They reached the utility room and Seth began to look through the cabinets there. "Help me look, Dean." Seth ordered.

Dean headed for some bookshelves on the other side of the room. "Some hemp type rope, kind of rough stuff."

Seth shook his head. "Not a good idea. He'll get rope burn." His face lit up a few minutes later. "Jackpot! Found some white nylon rope and a roll of tape. A lot of nylon rope."

"Cool." Dean walked over to grab a few lengths of the rope.

"Any kind of plan, Babe or are we just going to wing it?" Seth asked. "I know you love dishing pain but Rome will kill us if we wear John out before he arrives."

"Guessing wing it...and nothing wrong with a little pain."

Seth laughed. "Okay, Baby. Let's head on back upstairs."

Dean nodded, leading the way back to their room.

Just as they were reaching their room John walked out into the hallway with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Is that for me?" He joked, seeing the rope and tape.

"Damn busted." Dean joked holding his hands up, still grasping the rope.

"You want me...come and get me, Boys." John winked at them before walking back into the master bedroom.

"Damn. Let's go." Seth said, following him. Dean laughed at Seth before following them both.

When they reached the bedroom John was completely naked, the towel laying on the bed. "I'm all yours." He told told. "I only ask if you put anything in my ass you use lube. Rome took me dry and tore me the night before last." He pointed to a small pile of toys on the dresser consisting of a few vibrators, plugs, lube, a dildo, a black silicon paddle and a set of nipple clamps. "My toy collection...I don't own too much."

"Well, we see how you spent your lonely nights." Dean joked. "I am sure we can have some fun even if we leave your ass out of this."

Seth eyes looked dark and intense as he walked behind John, grabbing one arm to cinch it behind his back a little. "I missed my mouse." He purred into the older man's ear, causing John's heart to race. "How do you want him, Baby?"

"On his belly, just because we can't fuck doesn't mean I can't paddle it." He walked to the dresser, picking up the black paddle. "Don't think I used one of these before." He beamed faintly as he looked it over.

"I bought it from an online kink store. Now that I have you guys and Rome around I'll have to expand my collection." John said as Seth guided John to the bed and pushed him to lay on his stomach before jerking his hands behind him to lash them with rope. "Damn, Seth. You like giving it rough don't you?" John said in a good natured tone.

"Well, we also know you like receiving it rough as well." Dean told him. "Just aiming to please."

"I can let my inner lion out on you, John. That's always fun." Seth grinned. John grunted as Seth bound his elbows almost together, forcing his shoulders back. For a larger guy like John it was not an easy position to be in. "Leave the gag off this time?" John asked, wanting to be able to voice his pleasure. Seth sighed, setting the tape aside. "Sure, John...this time."

"Well, not like we need to worry about neighbors." Dean commented as he moved closer. He swung the paddle against his own hand first. "Nice." He then brought it over John's left cheek.

"I know...I just like gags. Hearing a helpless guy give muffled moans turns me on." Seth said. John jumped at the hit, sucking in a shaky breath. "Feels better than trying to use it on myself."

"I sure hope so." Dean exclaimed as he brought a second swat this time to the right cheek. "Better angle when it is someone else." Swats the left again. "Plus you can never know for sure where it will be landing." This time it was the top of John's right thigh.

John gave a groan of bliss, the pain in his shoulders only amplifying the pleasure. "Fuck...you're good, Dean." Seth watched the scene hungrily, his dark eyes taking in the way John's body moved in the ropes.

Dean gave a faint groan of his own hearing John as he brought the paddle over the other thigh. "Damn you're good, John Boy." He gave a harder swing back over John's ass.

John's body began to heat as his ass warmed from the blows. His cock rubbed over the bed creating delicious friction. "Oh yeah...you boys know what I like."

"Well if that isn't a ringing endorsement." Dean joked as he swatted the other thigh. He then ran a hand over his covered cock with his free hand giving a squeeze.

"Is the rope too tight on you, John?" Seth asked as he groped his own clothed manhood. "I know that's a tough position to be in."

"Hurts like hell...but damn I love it." John moaned out. "Love everything you two do to me."

"Hmm sounds like we are all in the same state." Dean commented as he looked at Seth.

Seth chuckled. "Well, we are playing...isn't that kind of the point?"

"True, what should we do about it?"

"I'll suck one or both of you off." John offered. "I would offer more but Rome will kill me. I'm going to try to get him to allow more when he gets here. He said it was up to me but seemed worried."

"Hmm, get him up, Kitten. Then kneeling on the floor to go between us?"

Seth nodded and moved to help John up from the bed, of course exposing the older man's excited state. He helped John to kneel down on the floor before lowering his jeans and briefs. John wasted no time leaning forward to take Seth's cock past his lips and sucking. "Damn, John." Seth panted, caught off guard by how quick John had started "Mmm...you are a hungry boy aren't you?"

"Well, we know he's a hungry bitch." Dean stated as he moved next to Seth before lowering his pants and briefs. He took a hold of his hard cock, giving a few strokes. Clear beads of precum began forming on the tip.

John hummed around Seth's cock as he took the member in deeper. Seth was smaller in size than Roman so it was relatively easy for him to take the whole length without choking. Seth's head went back in bliss as he drank in the feelings. "Fuck, Bitch..that mouth has talent."

"Well, how long until I get my turn?" Dean commented. "Wonder if we should thank Rome for sharing." He gave a faint laugh.

John moaned at talk of Roman. He gave Seth's cock a few more good sucks before coming off it and moving to immediately swallow Dean's barely taking time for a breath in between. "Damn...had to ruin my good time." Seth grumbled but gave a smile as he stroked his cock, slick with John's saliva.

Dean moaned moving his hand away to let John work. "Fuck, he is hungry." He moaned out. He then moved his hands to John's head making it a little more forceful.

John moaned as he loved feeling used, letting Dean bury his cock down his throat as he wished. The pain in his back and shoulders from the rope was driving him crazy.

Dean moaned. "Such an eager slut. Look how hot his he is getting used." He yanked John's mouth off of him. "Isn't that right, Bitch?" He asked, looking down at him.

John's hard cock twitched at the demanding tone and demeaning words Dean used. "Yeah...fucking hot." He admitted in a slightly hoarse voice, looking up at the younger man. He had never thought of himself as a hardcore submissive like the guys in his BDSM videos but serving the two dominant men was sexy as hell.

"You look good on your knees, Bitch." Seth said in an almost dark tone as he stroked his cock.

"Go ahead...suck my Kitten dry for me." Dean moved behind John still holding his head between his hands.

John moved to obediently take Seth's cock past his lip, hollowing his cheeks to suck as he bobbed his head up and done the hard length with ease. Seth groaned, looking down at John as the older man worked. "What about you, Baby?" He asked Dean as he gave a shuddering breath.

"There may be time...that or he'll get bathed." Dean smirked as he kept one hand braced on John's head as he moved, the other one grasping his own cock to jerk himself.

"Fucking hot, Babe, but don't you need pain?" Seth moaned as John worked him. The older man's mouth felt so good he knew he wouldn't last long.

"Well imagination…" Dean moaned faintly. "Or you could reach over and give a good twist." He groaned biting his bottom lip. "Just thinking of how the bitch moaned using that paddle on him."

John moaned at Dean's words, sending delicious vibrations up the two tone haired man's cock. "I think you are making the bitch as hot as you are." Seth panted as he reached to squeeze Dean's balls harshly.

Dean cried out as his head went back. He was picturing his nipples...not his jewels. "Oh fuck, Kitten...Mmmmm." He moaned as he jerked, giving a pant.

"Like that?" Seth smirked, giving the balls a twist before releasing them. John's head swam with what some would call subspace as he deep throated Seth. Being restrained, used and hearing the two men's heated sounds was setting his body on fire.

"Fuck yeah, Kitten...his back or face?" Dean moaned as his eyes wanted to flutter closed.

"F-Face. I want to see it drip from the bitch's face." Seth answered as he felt his own release building. He knew he was pushing it with John but it was so fun to dominate the strong man with his boyfriend. "May add some of my own soon."

"Hot shooting your milk hmm?" Dean moved to stand next to Seth as he still jerked his cock. He reached over, grabbing Seth yanking him over to kiss him harshly. Seth kissed Dean back while grabbing the other man's balls again in another twist. He pulled his cock free from John's mouth and gave it a tug, moaning against Dean's lips as he shot on the panting John's face. The pain mixed with the kiss was what Dean wanted giving a cry against Seth's lips as he blew his load as well. "Damn..hot." He panted as the kiss broke. He then looked at John. Should have told you to close your eyes." He smirked. "Luckily it looks like we stayed on the bottom half."

"It's fine." John panted, feeling like their release was dripping from his face. It was a new sensation but not an unwelcome one. His arms felt like they were going numb and his cock stood hard and swollen from his body. "Believe me...I enjoyed."

"Well, I should release you from that strict position." Seth said, moving behind John to untie his elbows. "You've been in it awhile."

"Yeah loosen him...then we can reward him." Dean stated. Seth untied John's elbows and wrists, rubbing each one in turn. John groaned as he moved his arms, flexing his shoulders. "Thanks, Seth." "Sure." Seth nodded. "I'm impressed...a big guy like you holding that tie."

"I'm sure it was agonizing, but almost blissful at the same time." Dean commented. "Now which of us should reward him?"

"You want to, Baby? Then I get to watch you work." Seth replied with a smile

"You just want me to look like the bitch now." Dean joked. "Okay, John Boy. Back on the bed."

John licked his dry lips as he moved to lay on his back in bed. "Fuck...don't get...rewarded like this often." He admitted. Seth chuckled at Dean's comment. They were always ribbing each other. "But you look so good like that, Babe."

"Yeah so do you...you can blow me tomorrow." Dean smirked as he climbed on the bed. He took a hold of John's cock, licking it. "Damn, keep forgetting. I just need to be careful." He moved to take the head past his lips.

John panted, fighting to keep his body still and not thrust his hips like he wanted to. "So hot...won't last long." He warned.

Dean hummed as he worked his way to the base of John's cock. He took one hand to grip John's balls with a firm squeeze.

"Oh...f-fuck." John cried out, glad he was home so no neighbors would hear. "Squeeze them again...harder...almost there." Seth watched the scene with a smirk. "God, John. You both look so hot. Beg like a good boy for Dean." "Please." John said in a desperate voice. "Please more, Dean!"

Dean moaned with a hum as he gave John's balls a firm swat when he came up, then a squeeze again as he lowered back down.

"Oh...fuck!" John cried out as he climaxed, his back arching as he filled Dean's mouth full. "That's a good boy." Seth praised, still a hint of a smirk on his face.

Dean released John's balls, sucking as he drew up. He tilted his head back to swallow before licking his lips. "Want a taste, Kitten?"

"Sure." Seth grinned, walking over to kiss Dean. John panted as he caught his breath. "You two are something else. Damn."

Dean returned the kiss, including a little tongue before pulling apart. He then smiled at John. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No. I fucking love it. And for a small guy you're pretty amazing, Seth."

"Hey!" Seth protested. "I'll show you little next time!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." Dean commented.

"No! No!" John said hurriedly. "Just that physically I'm more drawn to huge guys like Ryback...but you're both so good you make me forget."

"Oh...okay." Seth looked around the room, taking it in for the first time. "Damn, John. You know how to live."

John stood up, chuckling. "Thanks. You guys make yourself at home. I look like a two dollar whore so I need to shower. I doubt Rome wants to see me looking like this."

Dean chuckled. "Okay,John. I couldn't resist since you said you like to be made to feel small and powerless."

"Oh, it was hot. It will be good jack off material while I'm alone." John laughed as he walked to the bathroom. Seth moved to begin picking up the discarded rope, tape and toys from their fun.

Dean watched him. "Okay, is it hot to think we are a source for his private time enjoyment?"

"Kind of feeds the ego doesn't it?" Seth laughed. "Especially now that he has a boyfriend. Something about being used by two guys I guess. John is a hell of a guy...he takes anything we give and wants more." He put the rope, tape and paddle on the dresser along with the other toys.

"Almost like looking in a mirror." Dean laughed. "Yeah right."

"Stop it. You're fucking gorgeous." Seth snapped. "How many times do I have to beat it into your head? Look how many women are obsessed with you!"

"Sorry, Seth. I just wonder how many would still think that if they knew...plus I'll never be up to his standard of things. Fuck you or Rome have a better shot of that." Dean walked to grab his clothing.

Seth walked to Dean, pulling the man up to look at him. "Who cares? We don't need a house like this. We have what we need to be comfortable. And I would rather have you than 5 John Cenas." He moved to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. "We've had each other's backs for years and we always will."

Dean slowly nodded. Tears could be seen wanting to fill his eyes. "You always had my back, even when I was royally screwed up."

John walked back into the room wrapped in a towel and eyed the men, wondering if they were sharing a private moment. "Am I intruding?"

Dean quickly yet discreetly tried to wipe his eyes "Um...no..." He took a deep breath. "I guess we should go back to our room. You know...let you rest and stuff before Roman gets here."

John nodded. "Yeah. I want to look my best for Rome. You two are welcome to use my pool room, gym or grab a snack in the kitchen if you want. I have bottled water, beer and iced tea in the fridge." He walked to sit on his bed. Seth moved to grab his clothes, pulling them on.

"Thanks, John." Dean told him. "Come on." He called to Seth leaving the room still half naked, carrying his pants down the hall. Seth followed his boyfriend, trying not to laugh as he watched his bare ass.


	25. Chapter 25

John curled on his side in bed and closed his eyes so he would be rested up for later.

Dean reached their room falling back on the bed. His pants went flying against the headboard. "Well, that was fun. One way to burn jet lag."

Seth fell back on the bed as well. "Hell, yeah. Playing with John is always fun. Thanks for going easy on him so Rome won't kill us."

"I could have been harder or lighter. It was enough to ease the itch. John just mentioned him being torn again so we knew the ass was off limits for now."

"Yeah...damn you two are such fucking masochists." Seth gave a chuckle. "I swear we could do anything to John and he would like it."

"Yeah he is older than we are...but I don't think he sees a point of limits. He hasn't faced some of the hazards I did." Dean commented with a sigh. "Of course I hope he never does."

"Yeah." Seth agreed, moving to lean against Dean. "Good thing John stuck with company guys...as trusting and willing as he is he could have ended up with a complete nutjob. And we know there are plenty of them out there."

"Understatement of the century, Kitten." Dean tried to joke with a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around Seth.

"Good looking, rich, naive and a pain slut is not a good combination." Seth only half joked. "Lucky Randy was watching his ass or he'd probably be chained up in some basement someplace."

Dean gave a faint shudder. "Fuck, know that feeling." He sighed. "Remember how many times you convinced me to let you tie me up...just to get me to trust that feeling again? Fucking crazy bitch." The last part said almost venomously. "Sorry, Kitten." He turned his head to kiss the top of Seth's.

"It's fine, Baby." Seth assured him. "You know I'm not like her though. I might love to see you or John tied up but I'd never harm either one of you in any way."

"I know, Kitten...damn, remember on the upside, if it wasn't for her...we wouldn't have become more then friends." Dean laughed. "It was all part of your 'training' me to trust and become comfortable again."

"I remember...I said I wanted to show you some people could be trusted." Seth gave a yawn. "I admit though...I love it when I'm tied up and under your control just as much."

"Well, we take turns." Dean smiled. "Well, sounds like someone is becoming a sleepy kitty. Nap time, Babe?"

"Yeah...don't know why...I slept on the plane." Seth closed his eyes. "Guess I should rest up before Rome gets here."

"Sounds fine by me." Dean shifted up on the bed with Seth wiggling his way under the covers.

The two guys relaxed with John resting much the same way in his room. John slept a few hours before waking and glancing at his phone. It was mid afternoon and he figured he had only a few hours before Roman would arrive. He climbed from the bed and dressed in loose gym shorts and a tank top, choosing to go commando in the house. Feeling lazy he decided to order takeout instead of making the trip to the store for groceries so he walked downstairs to brew fresh tea in the kitchen.

Roman had arrived back at his place in one piece, changed out some of his clothing before packing up the car with the bags as well as the carry bag with the suspension device inside. Before he could hit the road he received a phone call from his mom which tied him up longer than he had planned. Once in the car he sent a text to John. #On way now, got delayed.# He then placed it down heading off for John's using the address given.

John felt disappointed when he got the text but shook it off and replied. #Okay. Be safe.# He decided to fix lunch for himself, Dean and Seth since it looked like they would have a late dinner so he checked out the fridge to see what he could toss together.

Roman didn't see the message until he stopped for gas. He didn't reply and just waited until he got there. He looked as he pulled up to the gates. "Damn." He hit the buzzer on the intercom.

By that point it was evening. The three guys were lounging in John's downstairs living room watching TV when John heard the buzzer. "Be right back, Guys. Rome's here." He told him. He hurried to buzz his boyfriend through the gate.

Roman almost laughed when he saw the gate open but no greeting. He pulled up the drive and parked. He got out, grabbing one suitcase and the travel back heading for the front door.

John was standing at the door, holding it open for Roman by the time he made it there. It was getting dark so the porch light was on. "Hey, Rome. Come on in."

"Nice security." The larger man commented with a laugh. "How do you know I wasn't some crazy fan at the gate?"

"I could have taken you down." John laughed. "Seth and Dean are in the living room. We were just chilling and waiting on you."

Roman smirked. "Is that so?" He dropped his one bag wrapping an arm around John to yank him over to him. He just smirked as he held John looking down. His eyes flashed red for a second. "That a challenge?"

John felt a tingle of excitement as he looked up into Roman's eyes and smiled broadly, dimples showing. "It is if you want to make it one."

Roman laughed letting John go. "Not out here. Let's go."

"Tease." John joked, leading Roman into the house. The shorts he was wearing hung low on his hips, revealing that he was going commando.

"Well someone has assumptions...or just sore?" Roman asked. John glanced back at the Samoan. "Just call it a...hopeful invitation. I was good earlier."

"I trust you, John." He smiled back.

John lead the man through the large house. "Um...you want to share my room with me?"

"Sure, how is that different than on the road?" Roman wondered.

"Just making sure...follow me." John led Roman to his elevator since he had bags with him. "I'll show you our room then we can go talk to the guys."

"Okay...wow I am really gonna feel like a sugar baby in this place." He chuckled as he followed John looking around.

John laughed loudly. "You haven't even saw the pool room yet. I'm kind of proud of my paradise." They got on the elevator and took it upstairs.

"An elevator...damn. Is this for nights you got too drunk for the stairs?"

"No, I got it to live out my elevator fantasy with a hot stud." John joked back.

"Interesting." Roman chuckled. "So what else did you have put in for your...fantasies."

"Well, let's see..." John teased as the elevator stopped and they got off inside John's closet. "My pool room and this closet for one...I may have to install a playroom now though."

"A playroom? You mean like my chamber? Or even more things?"

"Maybe more. I'm not bragging but I have money to spare so I could make a nice one." John told him as they made their way into the main bedroom. "Seth and Dean have been doing some roleplaying with me lately. Might be fun to spend some time tied up in my closet. I never used to be much for restraints but Seth has rubbed off on me I think...the helpless feeling is fun."

"I am sure something can be worked out, plus it isn't like you have a small closet. Thing is bigger than some apartments."

John laughed. "Maybe three robbers have their way with the...wealthy wrestler? We did a Shield role play but damn I missed having you there."

"We will see...I doubt this week, John." Roman told him setting the suitcase down. "Now where did you want me to set up?"

John was taken back by the refusal. He was used to Dean and Seth who would agree to literally almost anything. "Uh...I guess my recreational room downstairs. Follow me." He led the way out the bedroom door and into the hallway to go downstairs.

Roman followed John. "Oh, relax your buns. We have plenty of time to have your games. Not like we are going anywhere. You don't need to rush everything."

John raised an eyebrow as he paused walking. "Relax my buns?" He wasn't used to anyone denying him anything or putting him in his place...well, outside of sexual times.

"Yeah...relax your buns." Roman smirked.

John huffed and walked on, though secretly glad someone would stand up to him. "My buns are plenty relaxed."

"What, did Dean warm them for you while I was gone?"

John huffed again as they walked downstairs. "Maybe a little."

Roman gave almost a roar like laugh. "Knew it."

John huffed yet again as they reached the bottom and headed for the rec room. "So you see my buns are relaxed. I'm not some spoiled rich brat."

"Yeah, I guess so." Roman replied as he followed.

They passed the living room where Dean and Seth sat while on their way. "We're on our way to the rec room, Boys." John called to them.

"Want us to come too?" Dean called out.

"Sure if you want." John replied. Seth jumped up to follow him, using the remote to turn off the TV.

Dean stood up to follow. "Is my kitten turning into a puppy?"

"Ha ha." Seth rolled his eyes and followed John and Roman. They came to a large open room that had a pool table and other recreational items but there was a lot of open space left.

"Nice." Roman commented as he looked around. "This should do nicely." He headed for the open space and began pacing out the needed room.

"Good." John grinned. "It's the biggest open space I have until I can put together a playroom."

"A playroom?" Seth asked, looking at the room in wonder at the size of it.

"Yeah. I'm picturing an extension setup like the Chamber but with a few more..toys. Under a lock code of course." John answered. "Lots of cool restraints to make you happy and some crops, whips and paddles for Dean and Roman...or whatever else you guys may want."

Seth looked beyond excited at the news. "Damn.,sounds fun."

"Yeah, seems John wants to go all out." Roman stated.

"I won't complain." Dean said. "Thanks for having us in mind too."

"No problem. I consider you guys friends and we all have fun together." John told the wild haired man.

"Thanks we just never want to feel like we are imposing, or taking advantage."

""Not at all. You guys will still have your private times and we will ours...like tomorrow." John assured him. "Rome, you must be starved. Want me to order dinner while you figure this out and we can play after we eat? It's after 8 now."

"Sounds good, I'm up for whatever." Roman replied.

"Think I'll splurge on Chinese. My Load Day was yesterday but I stuck to my plan. What you guys want?" John asked them.

"Chicken and broccoli with brown rice...the sauce on the side." Seth answered.

Dean looked to do be debating. "Hunan roast pork." He replied with a smile.

Roman stopped to think. "Shrimp egg foo young."

"That's just like a giant scramble egg." Dean commented.

"So what?" Roman wondered.

"Nothing, just saying."

"Okay, Guys. I'll go order for us and watch the door. Be back in a bit." John took off, leaving the three guys alone. "So...we all playing together tonight, Rome?" Seth asked curiously. "We've never done that before."

"Well I know John was hoping to watch while I play with one of you. I also know neither of you really want to see if things...escalate."

Seth looked thoughtful. He wanted to give John what he wanted. After all the man had opened his home to them and bent over backward to please. "Well...what if you toyed around with both of us...while blindfolded? Really give John a show since he doesn't mind watching." He glanced over at Dean to see how his boyfriend would react.

Dean nodded. "I would have offered, you know because I'm more open to the pain side of things."

"I don't mind a little pain...and I like being restrained." Seth reminded him. "John's been such a good sport to let me tie him up...I want him to enjoy himself."

"I hope he will." Roman stated, looking a little nervous. "I don't know if I like him so...fascinated about that... thing."

Seth nodded. "John doesn't seem to understand about boundaries does he? Seems the more something hurts the better he likes it. I think your...other side excites him because it's so intense and dominant."

"I wish he wasn't. I wish he would show some caution and understand why I want to. As you said he keeps wanting more."

"I get that. Maybe he will in time." Seth said. John came to get the guys a bit later and they all migrated to his kitchen to eat. By that time Roman had finished setting up the suspension device. After they had eaten and gave time for the food to settle the four guys headed back to the recreation room. John waited to see if Roman had decided on the night's events.

"Okay...now I can only tie one person in the device at a time." Roman pointed out. "John, if you want to grab a chair...you can watch."

"Well, Seth likes the ties...I like the pain. Can always tie him, and use...me." Dean suggested.

Roman looked at Seth. "What do you think? You tied listening to Dean?"

Seth nodded. "That works." John got an almost naughty grin on his face as he looked thoughtful. "Hey, Seth...want my vibrating plug in your ass while you listen to Dean?" The two tone haired man bit back a moan and John laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Be right back." He looked at Roman. "You need two blindfolds right?"

"Yeah if you have something handy."

John nodded and took off for his room in record speed. Seth began to strip out of his shorts and shirt with a chuckle at the older man's enthusiasm.

Dean joined Seth in stripping from his clothing. A faint tint of blush may have wanted to fill his cheeks as his cock was already wanting to stir from anticipation. Seth glanced over at his boyfriend, smiling at his twitching manhood. "Excited, Baby?" He asked lowly. "I can't wait to hear you."

"Yeah...I guess a little." Dean admitted.

"It's fine Dean. I like that you guys get something from it too."

Seth walked over to Roman, looking up at him. "You want to restrain me now?" As if on cue John walked back into the room with a black vibrating plug, lube, two neckties and a dildo. "The dildo is for me to tease myself." He admitted with a blush.

"I am guessing the ties for blindfolds?" Roman asked.

"Yeah." John walked over to Roman and handed him the thick blue ties. "Here you go."

Roman took them. "Thanks. Okay Seth, you first." Roman smiled as he turned walking over.

"Sure." Seth took a breath before turning so Roman could place the blindfold on him. A part of him felt afraid but he know Roman would try to control the demon and Dean and John were both there as well.

Roman placed the tie over Seth's eyes then secured it. "Nice view, Kitten." Dean told him "And it will only get better."

"Thanks." Seth said. Somehow being in the darkness only heightened the anticipation and adrenaline he was feeling. John watched Seth with great interest. Whenever he played with the younger man Seth was always dominating him.

"Will only get better so you want to see, Dean?" Roman asked.

"Well, until you get him up." Dean pointed out. "Any changes in you I would prefer not to see."

Seth tried not to get nervous being reminded of how Roman would change by telling himself it was the same Roman it had always been.

Roman touched Seth's arm before grabbing him. "Over here." He slowly guided him to under the device. "John, in the carry bag is some rope. Bring a piece here."

"Sure." John walked over to the bag, looking through it. He pulled out a length of the rope and carried it over to the Samoan.

Roman smiled as he took it from John. He turned to Seth. "Hands in front."

Seth placed his hands in front, holding them out for Roman. Dean craved the pain only Roman could give and Seth craved the chance to be restrained and dominated. With Roman he was not Dean's Kitten...he was just his toy.

Roman took Seth's hand lashing them firmly together, he then raised them against his chest. He then began looping the rope around Seth's body in an almost intricate pattern that was tight, but not to the point of cutting circulation. "Comfy?" Roman asked as he gave the center of the ropes a tug.

"Y-Yeah." Seth almost panted, his cock stirring at the sensation of being bound.

"Damn." John commented almost in awe. "He's getting hard just from being tied up."

"And you and Dean can get hard...and cum just from pain."Roman pointed out. "Same thing, just different stimulation." Roman moved to the bag pulling out two smaller sections of rope moving back over to Seth. He tied one to the roped around Seth. One was up by the collarbone the other just below his waist. "Ready to float, Seth...actually John's little bonus for you." He looked over. "John, bring me the plug and lube." He thought a moment. "Dean, come help support Seth. I will need him bent forward some."

John looked excited as he walked to Roman with the medium sized black plug and the lube. He had left the rubber dildo on a chair for his use. Seth felt goosebumps on his skin at the idea of being suspended. It was something Roman offered him that made him willing to bear the pain that often came along with it. Dean walked over taking a hold of Seth's shoulder. "Okay Kitten, bend over for me...I have you." He told him moving to guide Seth's head to his shoulder petting the two-toned locks.

Seth took a breath, taking in his boyfriend's scent. "So fucking excited, Babe." He whispered.

"I know Kitten, I can see." Dean told him. Roman took the items from John, moving to stand behind Seth. He opened the lube dripping a small bead between Seth's cheeks. Seth shuddered at the cold feeling, fighting back a moan. John watched the whole thing with much interest. It was strange seeing the dominant kitten who called him bitch in this light. Roman then ran the plug over the crack coating it with some of the lube before he pushed it slowly, almost teasingly between them brushing over the hole. "Having fun teasing, Rome?" Seth almost panted, being blinded heightening his senses.

"I know it's fun as hell watching." John answered, gaining a smile from the younger man.

"Yes...actually I am." Roman commented. "I was always focused on what it wanted. I didn't allow myself to enjoy other aspects." He teased Seth a moment more before pushing the plug in slowly until it was seated properly. Seth could feel the three men focused on him so he gave them a show, moaning softly. "Feels so full, Rome...I'm glad you are enjoying."

"I think we all are." Dean whispered to him.

"John, do you have to turn it on directly or is there a remote?" Roman asked.

"This one doesn't have a remote." John told him. "It has two settings...pulse and constant vibrations."

"Hmm guess pulse." Roman mused. He then moved to tap the switch, he waited a moment seeing that was the steady vibration so he tapped it again to change it.

Seth felt his cock grow harder as the pulses sent pleasurable sensations to his prostate. "Damn...feels good." He admitted with a groan.

"Good." Roman told him as he went to slide the ropes through a ring on the top of the device in the center. "Time to go floating." He told Seth before he skillfully pulled both ropes hoisting Seth off the ground so he was face up.

Seth loved the weightless feeling of suspension along with the teasing pulses of the vibrator. Being unable to see only added to the experience. John moved back some to the chair he had the dildo sitting on, taking in the way Seth's body moved in the went to grab the other tie. "Okay Dean your turn. How about facing Seth so he can hear you better?"

"Okay." Dean moved closer to Seth then waited as Roman used the tie to blindfolded him. He tried not to shudder as his heart wanted to race.

Seth could sense his boyfriend was nervous even blindfolded so he tried to get him to focus. "Yeah, I want to hear you, Baby...I'm sure you'll sound so hot."

Roman took one of Dean's hands, placing it on the frame. "Try not to lean. I am not sure it can support the weight of you both."

"Okay." Dean replied with a shaky breath. He then felt Roman move his other arm to rest his hand on the frame.

Seth was quiet except for a few soft moans that left him from the pulsing plug as he listened. John began to lower his gym shorts as he stood by the chair, moving a hand to stroke his soft cock to hardness.

Roman removed his shirt before he began to pace around the scene. Rolling his neck slightly his frame could be seen shifting slightly. A little more mass on his muscular frame. The talon like nails forming on slightly gnarled fingers.

John was watching intently and of course could see the change but he didn't comment so he wouldn't scare Seth or Dean. He stroked his cock as he kept his eyes on his boyfriend.

Roman stopped behind Dean. He took one nail, running it across Dean's shoulders. The smaller man jerked from the touch. He gave a groan, a mix of pain but also adrenaline wanting to hit his body.

John gave an intake of breath as he knew all too well what the sensation felt like and it heated his blood. He stopped stroking himself a moment so that he could walk to where Roman had left the lube and bend to grab it before making his way back to the chair. Seth was just enjoying being restrained and hearing Dean so close by.

Roman then ran two nail down Dean's back. One on each side of the spine. "Oh fuck!" Dean cried out with a panting breath. To him he felt hot jolts want to travel through his body. He cock jerked along with the jolts. Roman then ran them back up and the sensation made his head want to swim. His legs were already feeling wobbly. "Fuck...so strong." He moaned his chest heaving.

"You sound so good, Dean." John praised in a husky tone. He squirted some lube into his hand and applied it to the thick dildo that was stuck by a suction cup to the low sitting metal chair. "Yeah...you do, Baby...so fucking hot." Seth moaned. It was sweet torture to be unable to move or touch himself while the vibrating toy almost drove him crazy. John sure had a hell of an idea when he thought of it.

Roman stood closer behind Dean taking both hands to trace down both arms, Dean let out a faint scream as he fought not to move. He was so used to being tied so he couldn't removed the blindfold. Now he wouldn't dare and the freedom actually made it harder.

Seth jumped at the scream, his heart pounding. "You okay, Baby?" He checked. Even John paused what he was doing to look Dean's direction.

"Yeah...yeah" Dean panted as he head was slightly hanging forward. "Ju-just...so...strong."

"Have enough?" A deep rough voice asked. Dean gave a faint gasp, but shook his head no.

"More." He squeezed out. Roman moved a hand clawing down Dean's back. "Ohhhh damn." He cried, but also moaned.

John thought Dean begging for more was one of the hottest things he ever heard. He straddled the chair, pulling his round cheeks apart with his hands before slowly impaling himself on the silicone toy with a quiet moan. It wasn't hard to picture the thick dildo was his hung boyfriend. He gave himself a moment to adjust before riding it, his eyes locked on the sexy scene playing out in front of him.

"Come on...give it good." Dean moaned. "Make me blow." Roman gave a faint smirk before he lowered to one knee. From what John could see of Dean's back and arms there wasn't a sign of a single mark. Roman ran his nail over the back of Dean's thighs causing them to tremble more. "Fuck, Rome, oh damn."

John was amazed at what the Samoan was able to do without leaving a mark. He bit his lip as he could feel his ass being stretched by the toy buried inside him. Seth was on the verge of release as his cock throbbed from the sounds of Dean being toyed with and the vibrator. "Damn...so close..." He moaned out. "Fuck..."

"Sounds hot, Kitten." Dean moaned. "Picturing you cumming...from...just that. Fuck." Dean moaned feeling the hot touch to his balls, causing them to draw up before crying out as he climaxed and his knees finally buckled. Roman managed to catch him and ease him down.

Seth cried out his own orgasm as he finally gave in to the vibrations, ropes of cum shooting to cover his stomach as he swung lightly. John wasn't there yet so he closed his eyes after seeing the other two men had finished, trying to imagine he was riding Roman as the toy teased his sweet spot.

Roman look behind him, seeing John. He whispered to Dean. "Don't remove it yet." Dean weakly nodded.

Roman stood up, walking to John. He reached out lightly running his nails over John's chest.

John's eyes opened, giving a moan as he saw Roman. His hand moved to grasp his hard member, giving it a firm tug. "Hope it was okay...just had to feeling something...I used lube."

"It's fine, John. Come on...cum for me." Roman urged with that deep rumbling tone. His red eyes peering into John's.

"T-Trying..." John moaned out. "Close..." He rode the dildo as he tried to get there. "W-Wish you were fucking me."

"Maybe that will come later on." He leaned to whisper in John's ear. "Is that it..picturing that's me?" He ran the nail along John's neck to under his chin, pushing to tilt it upward.

"Yeah." John admitted. "Been imagining it's you all along." Meanwhile Seth was panting as the vibrations continued in his ass even after he came, still hanging from the structure. "Babe...Rome still here?" He moaned, wondering why it was so quiet.

Roman turned his head looking. "Becoming too much, Seth?"

Dean lifted his head from where he collapsed even though he still couldn't see. "Think he got distracted by John."

Seth heard Roman's question and answered, raising his voice so the Samoan could hear him. "M-Maybe a little...still so strong...can Dean turn it off?"

"Dean you can removed the blindfold so you can see the shut off the plug, but I would suggest you don't turn around."

"Got it." Dean mention as he moved to his knees lifting the blindfold off. He then looked at Seth, reaching up to hit the switch off. "There you go."

"Thanks." Seth panted, trying to catch his breath. John felt himself growing close as he chased his orgasm, the pressure building. "Almost there." He cried out. "Oh damn...building so strong."

"See if this gives you your push." Roman commented as he lowered to kiss him.

John cried out against Roman's full lips as his orgasm hit, his body trembling with the power of the pleasurable waves.

Roman broke the kiss with a smirk. "That did it...think you can free Seth while I...get back in order?"

"Sure." John moved to pull off the dildo and walked over to where Seth hung. "It's John, Seth. I'm going to get you down. You guys both did so good." He began to work on the ropes. "It was fun." Seth replied as he waited. "Almost...freeing to be suspended."

Roman moved to make his way out of the room to have a few moments alone to center himself.

John managed to free Seth and removed the plug for him. "You guys can take off your blindfolds now. Rome's gone." He told them. Seth reached up to pull the tie off his head as he tried to get his bearings.

Dean helped John with Seth as he already had his blindfold off. "We don't know how you can do it, John." Dean commented as moved to rub some of the areas reddened on Seth of the pressure of the ropes.

"Do what?" John asked as he picked up the area.

"What do you mean? How can you take what you see so...like it is normal?"

John shrugged at Dean's question. "It does...intimidate me at times. I guess because he's my boyfriend and I spend so much time with him. I can't be blindfolded and scared of him forever. I have to trust him."

Seth shook his head. "No offense, John. You know I like Rome...but love must have you blinded."

"Yeah, not like you were close a long time." Dean stated. "But hey, if you can stomach it cool."

"I'm dealing." John said simply. "God, you both looked so damn hot being played with. The way you kept asking for more, Dean...damn."

Dean smirked. "Thanks, John Boy... As I said before I had been like you once."

John yawned. It was around 11 pm by that point. "I know you guys have a lot of driving tomorrow. You're welcome to head to bed when you want or relax downstairs. I never did show you my indoor pool room."

"Thanks John. We should crash soon."

"Okay." John walked to the metal chair, tugging on the large dildo to release it. "I rode this while I watched you guys."

"That's hot." Seth smirked, eying the toy. "Damn, John."

"Yeah. I have a dirty Kitten that needs a shower."

Seth rolled his eyes. "I thought cats hate water."

"Tigers love it." Dean replied with a smile. "Come on you." Seth grinned and the two guys left the room to head upstairs.


	26. Chapter 26

John walked back into the hallway, wondering where Roman went. He saw the gym lights on so he went that direction, opening the door.

Roman was inside kneeling on one of the workout mats. His head was lowered, at least from the back he looked normal again.

"Rome?" John called out, his arms full of toys and clothing. "You okay? Dean and Seth went upstairs to shower."

He slowly lifted his head. "Yeah, fine." He slowly stood up. "So grabbing a shower yourself?"

"Guess I should." John paused to look Roman over. "Thanks for all you did tonight by the way. You made us all feel so good...but I know you didn't get off yourself."

"It's fine, honest. You succeed at that when no one else has." Roman tried to assure him.

"Okay. You want to relax in my...in our room while I shower?" John asked. "You can watch TV or just chill."

"I would rather watch you." Roman chuckled with a smirk.

"Really? Okay." John smiled at the Samoan. "Mind getting the light? My arms are full."

"Yeah, no problem." Roman walked with John, shutting the lights in the gym, then the rec room before they headed for John's bedroom.

"That was sweet by the way...what you just said." John told him as they walked. "Never had a guy say he would like to just watch me before."

"Not creepy?" Roman wondered.

"Creepy? Fuck no. It's hot." They made it upstairs and to the master bedroom. John tossed his clothes in the laundry hamper and put the toys on the dresser to wash off later.

"Glad you think so." Roman gave a smile. He moved to remove his pants, tossing them in the hamper as well.

John walked over to Roman, resting his head on the taller man's chest a moment. "Damn, you're tall. I always feel short around you."

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Roman asked.

"Guess so." John kissed the tanned chest. "Well, guess I'll hop in the shower."

"What and I should just stand here and look good?"

"Haha...come on, Fabio." John teased. "And you always look good."

"I'm even better than he is." Roman smirked with a curl of his lip before heading into the bathroom.

"That you are." John turned on the bathroom light. He moved to the large walk in shower to turn on and adjust the water. There was a large soaking tub in the opposite corner.

Roman looked around. "Damn, you are going to spoil me aren't you?"

John looked at him laughing. "You haven't even saw my island paradise yet...Baby."

"You're right." Roman looked back at him. "Guess I need a full tour at some point." He paused with a tilt of his head. "Baby? What because you're my Sugar Daddy?"

"Guess so." John chuckled. "But Daddy sounds so...dominant. I'll show you my place fully tomorrow."

"Should be fun."

"Water's ready." John stepped into the shower. "You just watching or are you showering with me?" He stuck his head under the spray to wet it.

"Well looks more than big enough." He stated. "So, if you're offering."

"Sure. Come on in." John moved over so Roman could climb in, grabbing the body wash from the shower caddy.

Roman stepped inside shutting the door. John opened the body wash and began to lather his chest, moving his way down to his stomach. The shower filled with the smell of the spicy wash. "Here, Rome." He told the younger man, passing the bottle over. "There's a 2 in 1 shampoo in the caddy if you want."

Roman fought not to make a face. "That is one thing I can be picky about...I'll wash it later with my stuff." He then took the body wash to begin washing himself down. "Oh...okay." John began to use the rich suds to wash his cock. "I keep forgetting you have so much hair...damn sexy though."

Roman gave a faint laugh, but his eyes roamed over John's body as he bent over slightly. "Yeah it can be a curse at times."

"Believe me, lots of women and some men appreciate the effort." John was in front of Roman so the younger man got a good view as he washed his upper legs.

Roman tilted his head, watching John giving a faint lick of his lips. John was unaware of the show he was giving as he finished and straightened back up, grabbing the shampoo to wash his cropped head.

As he turned John would have seen not only Roman faintly staring, but also the stirring of his manhood. Roman shook his head, standing back up realizing he got caught. John chuckled as he held the shampoo bottle. "Busted, Rome."

"Yeah I guess I am...so...now what?" He asked with a raise of his brow.

"Uh...I don't know. Want to wash my ass?" John laughed.

"Maybe not my first thought." Roman replied. "Maybe making it dirtier...though not an easy task."

John gave an almost shaky breath. "Fuck...go ahead and try. You know I won't mind."

Roman smirked as he took the shampoo from John's hands setting it back in the caddy. He then grabbed John turning him to face the side wall pushing him against it. he leaned in kissing along his shoulders and neck with a faint moan.

John moaned at the kisses to his sensitive neck, placing the palms of his hands flat on the wall like a man under arrest and spreading his legs to give him a firmer base. "Fuck...feels good."

"Damn you are so hot, so open and willing." He moaned near John's ear. As he kept one hand on John's back the other took a hold of himself to begin stroking. Faint sounds passing the larger man's lips.

"I aim to please." John half joked in a husky tone. "You know you can have this ass anytime. You only have to ask."

"I know...just looking out for you." Roman moaned as he moved to run his cock head between John's cheeks. "But since you're already lubed...and stretched." He then pushed in with a moan. "Damn."

"Fuck...may be stretched but you're bigger." John moaned out. "N-not that I'm complaining...damn, I'm such a cock slut aren't I?

"Well maybe mine...I just share." Roman commented as he pushed all the way in. "And wouldn't want it too loose now would we?"

"You saying I'm not tight enough for you?" John panted as he bit back another moan.

"You are, saying that it's good you're stretched but not too much." He pulled out some before sliding back in with a heated moan.

"Fuck...don't think I could be too stretched for you...you're fucking hung." John's eyes closed as he savored the feeling of being so full.

"You're great for a guy's ego." Roman continued the slow, but deep thrusts going as he spoke.

"I'm just being...mmm...honest." John groaned, enjoying their joining. "Would you believe...first time being fucked in the shower?"

"Why do have a feeling this place is your sanctuary and hasn't really seen a lot of...action."

"You're right. I never had a guy here I'd had sex with." John moaned as Roman's cock brushed his bundle of nerves. "Well, except Randy and we're buddies. He's dating Sheamus...oh fuck."

"Well I guess me and the guys should feel honored then." He commented with another hard thrust. John could not think of anything intelligent to say in reply as Roman's thrusting sent pleasure through him. His head was lowered and hands braced on the wall as he moaned quietly, the water falling around them.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Roman panted with a moan near John's ear. He wrapped one arm around him before he started shorter, but quicker thrusts.

John's cock was hard and dripping pre-cum as he let Roman take him the way he pleased. "So do you...damn just like that..."

Roman continued for a few moments before he moved his hand to grasp John's cock giving a firm squeeze and tug knowing he liked it.

John's eyes almost rolled as he cried out. "Damn, Baby...you're going to make me blow...and you're not there yet are you?"

" I don't know if I can...not tonight... It's okay, John. Go ahead." Roman whispered.

"But you're so hard...won't you be frustrated?" John panted. He could not understand how Roman could be sexually aroused so often without release and not lose his mind. His body trembled as he tried to hold off his orgasm.

"I try not to focus on that part. Pl-please don't let it hold weight on how good you think you are feeling...to me."

"I d-don't...just wish you could feel good..." John was interrupted as his climax hit hard for the second time that night, causing him to groan and his legs to shake. He felt beyond spent as he panted, his heart pounding. Roman stopped and helped brace John as he pulled out. He gently helped him to the bench seat inside.

"I don't feel right." John objected as his eyes drifted shut. "You keep making me feel good at your own expense. It has to be torture for you."

"Guess I just don't think much of it, sort of used to it." Roman admitted. He then went to wash off before getting the cloth ready for John. "Guess it's better than where my life could be."

John didn't reply except to give a soft snore as he sat slumped on the bench, passed out.

Roman shook his head setting the cloth down and shutting the water off. He stepped out grabbing a towel to wrap John in before carrying him to bed.

John shifted a few times but never woke fully, an almost childish smile on his face.

Roman dried him off the best he could before tucking John into the bed. He then went to tidy the bathroom before retiring for the night himself. When Roman got into the large bed John rolled close to him, almost spooning the larger man even in sleep.

"Love you, John. Night." Roman whispered before closing his eyes.

John slept like a log until early morning. He slowly woke up and looked to see Roman was still sleeping. As he laid he thought over some puzzling words his boyfriend had said...or he thought he had as John had been half asleep. Roman had said living without orgasms was better than how his life could be. What could be worse than demon possession? He was confused but knew Dean and Seth would be heading out soon so he should dress and work on breakfast. He climbed out of bed and moved to dress as quietly as he could.

Roman oddly stayed asleep as John moved. When he reached the kitchen Dean was down there trying to figure out the coffee maker.

John had chosen to go commando again, his gym shorts showing the v of his hips where they rode down on his thighs and a white tank top. He wanted to ask Roman to rip his clothes off later so he chose an old shirt he didn't care about. He chuckled as he entered the kitchen and saw what Dean was up to. "Morning, Dean. Need a hand?"

Dean turn looking. "Um...this is the coffee maker right? Trying to figure it out."

"Yeah, it's a single serve to make one cup." John moved to open the cabinet beside the maker to reveal boxes of different K-cups. "You choose one of these and I'll show you what to do. I have flavored coffees, teas and dark roast."

"Damn talk about fancy." Dean looked at the different little white cups before pulling out a dark roast.

John laughed, taking the cup from Dean. "A lot of people have them." He grabbed a coffee mug and began the brew for his friend. "So, you guys sleep okay?"

"Oh, Seth would be the first to tell you I'm behind the times." Dean admitted. "We slept great, thanks."

The smell of brewing coffee began to fill the kitchen. John moved to the fridge to see what he could prepare for breakfast. "We did too...well, actually I don't remember going to bed." The older man admitted sheepishly. "We shared a shower and had some fun...and I passed out. Guess Rome must have carried me."

"Well, that sounds sweet I guess." Dean commented.

John laughed as he pulled out some eggs and ham steaks. "It was...oh, your coffee is finished. There is creamer and Splenda in the cabinet if you want."

Dean looked over puzzled. "Black should be fine thanks." He moved to take a seat. "Seth's the more domestic one of us."

John pulled out two large skillets. "I never used to be very domestic either but after my divorce I got better about it...I know Seth watches his protein intake. What would he eat for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I call him Kitten but I think he eats more like a rabbit." Dean replied with laugh. "Um...egg whites, maybe fruit." Dean looked like he was guessing.

"Okay. I can do egg whites and I have bananas and oranges in the fridge." John replied, pulling out a small skillet for Seth.

"Should I go wake him?"

"Sure if you want." John said as he began to crack open the eggs. "Mind stopping by my bedroom and waking Rome? He must be starving."

"Yeah sure." Dean set his coffee down and headed off for his room to grab Seth first.

John set the table for four as the smell of eggs and ham filled the air. He took some fruit from the fridge and set it beside Seth's plate.

Dean reached the room, peeking in to see if Seth began to move yet. " Sleeping Beauty? " Seth mumbled and rolled over, his messy two tone colored hair hiding his face. Dean walked closer to shake the smaller man's shoulder.

Seth swatted Dean away. "No...tired..."

"Come on, John's cooking. You don't want to be rude do you?" Dean asked.

Seth groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "Fuck...can't ever just sleep in." He slowly moved to get up.

"Kitten, it's almost 9. As it is be lucky if we get to Roman's before 5."

Seth looked a bit confused as he looked for clothes. "Oh...didn't know it was that late. Guess I was tired." He pulled out underwear, jeans and a T-shirt.

"Well, Rome wore us all out." Dean laughed. "Speaking of after you're dressed we need to grab him."

"I'd love to see him tied up just once." Seth commented, never too tired to think of bondage. "He would look sexy."

"I don't have much hope for that...unless he is feeling really giving."

"I know." Seth nodded as he pulled on his clothes. "I can still think about it though. Tell me you wouldn't like to see Roman at our mercy just once."

"What wonder what it would be like to have the shoe on the other foot? Well hell, who wouldn't? " Dean admitted.

Seth pulled his messy hair up into ponytail after combing it quickly. "Just be hot to see him that way. I love watching a big guy...well, any guy restrained."

Dean laughed. "Well if you have the guts...you can ask."

Seth gulped. "I don't know...kind of scared to ask." He grabbed his socks and sat on the bed to slide them on.

"Trust me….I understand."

Seth nodded and stood up. "Okay. I'm ready." His stomach rumbled and he laughed. "Guess my stomach knows it's time to eat. Hope John doesn't wreck my diet."

"Last I saw he was cooking you some egg whites and he has some fresh fruit." Dean told him. "Let's go get Roman."

"Sounds good." Seth followed Dean out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the master bedroom.

They headed down toward the master bedroom. "Guess we better…" Dean paused as he heard the door opening.

"Hey, Guys." Roman greeted them with a smile. He scratched he slightly scruffy beard. "Guess I slept like a bear today."

Seth grinned. "Don't feel bad. I did too. Dean said John's cooking downstairs for us."

"Good I'm hungry like one too." Roman laughed as he shut the door.

When the three guys reached the kitchen John had the food finished and plated up. There was generous portions of eggs and ham for three of them and egg whites and fruit for Seth. "Dig in, Guys." He greeted with a smile. There was orange juice and milk on the table as well.

"Damn, John. Nice spread." Roman commented.

"Yeah, talk about great hosting skills." Dean commented as he walked to grab his coffee. He took a sip, making a face. "Have a microwave?"

"Thanks." John told Roman before looking at Dean. "Yeah, over there." He pointed. "Rome, you or Seth want coffee? I have a Keurig."

"I'm fine with juice, John." Seth told him, taking a seat.

Dean took his mug over, looking where John pointed. Roman tried not to roll his eyes. "Seth, want to help your Baby?"

"I got this...I got this." Dean replied as he looked.

Seth chuckled and got up to help Dean. "Here let me do that. How do you even drive?"

Dean tried not to give a hurt looking pout as he handed Seth the mug. "I manage." He mumbled as he moved to sit back down.

"It's okay, Dean. It just seems like you are stuck in the 80's. Thing is I'm sure you barely remember the 80's." Roman commented.

"So I like 'vintage' things." Dean tried to reply. Seth heated the coffee for his boyfriend and carried it to the table. John was still standing and he tried not to gape at the older man, who was showing the top of his ass and the v of his hips wearing the gym shorts commando.

"You okay, Kitten...looks like a cat has your tongue."

Seth shook his head a little, looking away from John to hand Dean the cup. "Uh...yeah, Babe. Sorry." John was oblivious to the effect he was having on the younger man as he poured himself some juice, bending slightly.

Dean chuckled as he took the drink. "Thanks, Kitten. What would I do without you?"

"Starve or live off fast food." Roman joked.

Seth gave an absent minded chuckle as he sat down again. "You're welcome." John took his seat and began to eat after cutting his ham slice.

Roman began eating as well. "Help me out here, John." Dean pleaded. "Didn't I hear at one time you were not a kitchen wiz either?"

"Dean, you're lack of tech knowledge goes past a kitchen." Roman pointed out.

John gave a laugh and nodded at Dean's question. "Yeah. I used to know next to nothing about cooking. Then my dad started having health problems so I learned to cook so I could help him get healthier. Don't sweat it, Dean. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. You're great in the ring."

"Yeah...maybe I act that way to make Seth feel useful." Dean tried to reason.

Seth made a face at Dean as he ate. "Gee thanks, Dean. I guess I'm the little woman now?" John snickered at the mental image of Seth in a house dress.

"You know you like taking care of me."

Seth grumbled and gave a nod. The guys ate and then John stood and started gathering dishes up. "I'll take care of clean up. I know you two have a long drive." Seth nodded as he stood to his feet. "Thanks, John. We do and Dean needs all the rest he can get." He smirked. "I intend to wear him out at Rome's."

"Boy, I think I'm in for it now." Dean joked. "Thanks again for everything, John."

"No problem. I loved having you both. I talked to Rome about maybe trying a roleplay next time. Me tied up by you three in my bedroom closet." He carried the dishes to the sink to rinse them. Seth's eyes lit up at the prospect. "Sounds like fun, John."

"I thought you didn't like small spaces?" Dean wondered.

"Trust me the closet is far from small." Roman mentioned.

"Oh...duh, nothing seems small in this place." Dean replied.

"It's about the size of a normal room." John admitted. "Figured three robbers break in to steal from the rich wrestler and decide to have some fun with him." Seth looked thrilled by the idea. "Mmm...always wanted a helpless guy in my closet."

"We know you always up to seeing one of us helpless, Kitten." Dean laughed. "Okay, let's get out of John's hair."

"Bye, John. Thanks." Seth told the older man before the two headed out, leaving John and Roman alone in the kitchen. "You're welcome to go take it easy if you want." John told his boyfriend as he bent to load the dishwasher.

Roman just watched John from the table. "I'm rather enjoying the show from here."

John looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Thanks. I haven't forgotten your promise to throw me against the wall and rip my clothes off."

"You just love bringing it up don't you? That why you dressed in what looks like bum around wear?"

"Yeah...in case it gets ruined." John admitted as he turned on the dishwasher. "And I only keep mentioning it because you promised...can't tease a guy that way and leave him hanging."

"But what's the fun if you know when it's coming?"

"I don't...I just thought maybe today since you said not on the road." John moved to put the milk and juice back in the fridge. "We have all day to ourselves. We can take it slow and do what we want. I have a nice gym if you feel like a good workout."

"Yeah maybe...sure something can be worked on." Roman replied with an unseen smirk as John worked.

"Sounds good." The older man replied, not catching on. "Bye, Guys!" Seth called out as he and Dean passed the kitchen with their luggage. "Mind if you drive your car back, Rome? We came in with John."

"Na...I'm sure I can leave the device here...well unless you wanted to use it? Also leave my bags that are in the trunk." Roman answered.

"No, I'm fine without it. Keep it here for when we play. The keys in the car?" Seth asked, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yeah, figured with the security John has on this place it was safe." Roman replied.

"Okay. See you guys later." Seth grunted as he hoisted the heavy bags. John was finished with kitchen clean up by that time. "Need a hand, Seth?" He offered, moving to take two of his friend's bags from him. "Thanks." Seth said in a grateful tone. "Be right back, Rome." John told Roman before following Seth. Dean had gone ahead of them with his own.

Roman got up moving to the living room to wait on John.

John helped Seth with the bags then grinned at the two guys. "Drive safe. Have fun."

"Oh, I intend to. I'm driving." Seth smirked at Dean with evil intent as he pulled out a small length of rope from his pocket. "Hands behind your back, Baby. You said you were jealous of John. Well, you're not chopped liver...you're my helpless hottie now." John gave a hearty laugh at Dean's face.

"Ah ha...no way, Kitten." Dean told him. "I already agreed to the house."

Seth shook his head, looking stubborn. "I'm not asking. I'm telling. You resented me giving John all my attention so it's your turn. Just your hands...no gags or blindfolds."

Dean debated a moment. "Half the time...we stop for gas you free me. I don't want my hands falling asleep."

"Fine." Seth relented. "And I won't tie you too tight."

"Deal." Dean put his hands out.

Seth grabbed Dean's hands and pulled them behind his back to tie them. John watched with interest. "If you guys can talk Rome into playing intruders next time you're here I'm game."

"Hey?!" Dean replied in shock. "No fair." He struggled after Seth had both hands tied.

Seth felt his cock twitch at the sight of his boyfriend trying to get free. "Oh, just be good, Babe and get in the car." His voice sounded husky as he opened the front seat passenger's door. John could see how hot the two tone haired man was at Dean's struggle. "Damn, Seth. You're in the wrong profession. You should be a professional kidnapper or some shit."

Dean gave a faint smirk or was it a sneer. It was hard to tell as he slid into the seat. "Make sure I'm buckled well."

Seth laughed at John before bending in to buckle Dean in. As he did so he let his hand brush over his lover's clothed cock.

"Just wait until I get you to Rome's." He whispered into Dean's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard and twist your balls until you scream for more."

Dean bit his lip with a shudder. "Bad, Kitty...bad."

Seth's dark eyes gleamed as he grasped Dean's manhood, squeezing the member through his pants. "What are you going to do about it? I'll do whatever the fuck I want."

Dean may have bit his lip a bit harder muffling a groan. "Ar-are we even go-going to make it to the house?"

Seth tried to reign in his arousal. "Yeah. Waiting will make it even better." He shut the car door to see a very amused John. "Have fun, Guys." He turned to head back inside before Roman would think he got lost.

Roman had removed the shirt he was wearing and was just in the track pants he had thrown on that morning.

John walked into the house laughing. "Sorry I was so long. Seth was tying up Dean for the ride. It was damn hilarious to see how excited it got him."

"Seth does enjoy his restraints"

"Yeah." John noticed Roman was shirtless. "So, ready to work out? I bet I can lift more than you even if you are the Samoan Superman."

" I'm sure you can. Oddly my numbers in the gym are not the greatest." Roman admitted.

"Well, we can put in a good workout anyway. I see you took off your shirt." John told his boyfriend.

"Well, I figured might as well be comfortable." Roman smiled as he stood up.

"True." John led the way to the gym with Roman behind him, flipping on the light. It was a large room furnished with any equipment a person could want. He had bought a treadmill for when Randy visited him. "You ever want to work out some stress I have a punching bag." He joked, pointing.

"I think you would prefer I work out stress in a different way." Roman laughed.

John laughed with a nod. "Well of course. But I'm sure you still want an actual workout at times." To be honest John felt kind of selfish to keep pushing for sex when the younger man almost never managed to get any release. He was used to his partners always leaving fully satisfied men after fucking him.

"Yeah, at times I'm sure your ass gets worn out after a while." Roman walked up behind John, wrapping his arms around him. He leaned near him. "Though there would be no complaints." The voice had a faint gravel tone to it.

John gave a small intake of breath at the tone of voice Roman used and their closeness to each other. "No...no complaints from me. I'm a tough guy and so is my ass." He gave a faint chuckle.

"You really want to test that?" The voice grew more distorted, the hold around him growing warm. Even if John looked at the mirrored wall he would not see the eyes because Roman's head was lowered. His arms did seem slightly bulkier though.

John felt his heart pound with a mixture of lust, excitement and fear as it always did when Roman's "other" side came out. He could feel the difference even with seeing the Samoan's face. "Y-Yeah...bring it on." He answered thickly

"Oh how foolish mortals be." It spoke almost poetically as he moved to drag John with him toward the mirrored wall.

John had not ever heard Roman speak in that manner before even when his demon side came out. It almost did not seem like him at all but any fear the older man felt was overpowered by his arousal and adrenaline flooding him. "May be foolish...but I can't help myself." John panted as he allowed himself to be moved to the wall.

.

John was placed almost pushed up against the mirror. Roman's body changing more as they were moving. Taller, more muscular, even his skin faintly darker. Releasing John's body he grabbed John's wrists pinning them above his head. Seemed to take little effort to hold both wrists in a single, massive claw-like grip. The nails could be heard almost scratching the glass. Hot breath panting in John's ear.

John shuddered, his heart racing and cock twitching as he felt so small at the moment. "Fuck...I love b-being at your mercy." He almost panted out.

"Foolish boy." The voice growled as his free hand clawed down John's back, shredding the thin cloth of his shirt, even leaving faint scratches in its path. Of course John couldn't know as he had felt the claws before, but with no marks.

John gave a faint moan at the slight pain the scratches caused him. The masochist side of him craved this, being manhandled and almost overpowered. His cock twitched again and began to slowly thicken.

"You like being my toy...tasty morsel to feast on." The free hand grabbed John's shorts yanking them down his body.

John gave a gasp as his hardening cock was freed. "You know I do. It's no secret." The sensation of his hands being pinned only added to his excitement.

Nails of the free hand roamed John's back and ass. A fiery slap to his ass before Roman began removing his pants. "Going to rip into you so hard."

John groaned at that thought, widening his stance a little to give himself a firmer base. "Fuck yeah...just remember I have to work tomorrow so I can't be in the hospital." He joked with a short laugh.

The laugh that greeted John was chilling even as the breath was hot. With his hands still pinned John could feel as the thick head was worked between his cheeks and worked past the outer ring. John shuddered as he could feel the thickness of Roman's cock even without seeing it. Dean had taken him without lube or prep but he was a more average girth. "F-Fuck...so fucking big."

A low growl filled John's ears as he was filled more and more. He was pressed into until he was made flush with the mirror. There was a slight pulling back until being slammed forward again.

"Fuck." John panted as his body was rattled by the younger man. He felt so full, so stretched by Roman filling him. "You s-sure know how to give a guy a good pounding."

"You are resilient." The dark voice commented as it continued. The pressure was so hard on his wrists as was the banging of the mirror, one could almost swear they heard cracks beginning.

John gave a small cry of pain as the pressure on his wrists increased. It was not necessarily a turn off just caught him off guard because Roman had never been this rough. "Don't b-break my mirror...seven years bad luck." He said in a half joking voice.

Roman pulled back releasing much of the pressure on John, but still held his wrists. He yanked him away from the wall and down onto the mats. He pulled him face first so John landed on his stomach. He soon was on John's back pulling him to his knees. His touch hot almost burning to John's flesh.

John was taken back by how quickly he had been moved. If Roman was this stealthy in the ring he would be unbeatable. His cock was fully hard by this point even if his head spun. "Take me." He begged simply.

"That's the plan." The voice growled as it moved to claim every inch of John's body again. One hand gripped the back of John's neck pressing to pin it down to the mat as he thrusted harshly forward. Every time John was fucked by Roman he remembered what had drawn him to the younger man before love was involved. He had never felt so thoroughly pounded before. A moan past his lips as stimulation to his prostrate created a blurred line of passion and pain. "That's it...cry out for me." It told him as the nails felt like they wanted to dig more.

"Fuck..." John felt his body almost soaring as the pressure on his neck increased. His cock throbbed as it stood from his body aching for attention. "I...love you, Rome. It feels so good."

"That's it, don't block it...just feel it." The arm around John's body moved to grab his cock stroking it.

"I couldn't if I wanted to." John shuddered as he moaned at the touch. "A-Are you close at all?"

"You were told before not to worry of that." His eyes closed resting his head on John's back panting faintly. The thrusts slowing slightly. "You have no clue what your declaration meant,, John." Roman whispered faintly, the tone not quite as harsh.

"I'm glad. Just want you to feel good too." John panted as the slower thrusts seemed almost gentle now in comparison. "Fuck...going to cum."

"Good, go ahead, John. Want to feel you so tight." Roman encouraged. John gave in and cried out a few minutes later, his muscles indeed tightening around Roman's hard cock as he hit his peak.

Roman slowly pulled out closing his eyes as he tried to get fully back in control. John fought the feeling of frustration as he caught his breath. Sex with Roman felt amazing but he hated the one sided pleasure that happened every time. He would get off and his poor boyfriend was left hard and tried to assure him it was okay. John hated it. Roman stood up as he calmed back down. His now pale eyes showed worry when he looked at the mirror then at John. "Sure you're okay?" He was uncertain as he asked.

John nodded, moving to slowly stand. "Yeah. Just fine, Babe. I'll be sore later but believe me I had fun."


	27. Chapter 27

Roman slowly shook his head. "John, I don't get you at times. I'm surprised I didn't break your wrists."

John felt a little embarrassed for enjoying the pain as much as he did. It was a feeling he didn't like. "Sorry if you think I'm a freak...of course it hurt my wrists...I cried out...but I was so high on adrenaline it felt good too." He walked to bend and slowly retrieve his shorts, a little blood on his legs from being torn again. "I told you when we met I was a masochist...but you look at me like I'm crazy."

Roman lowered his head. "I'm sorry, John." He whispered. "I know...I...I just am scared it pushing things too far. Scared of undeserving blood staining my hands." Roman drew a deep breath. "It pulled back ...this time."

John's eyes softened as he walked over to Roman, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I know that must be hard on you...I'm sorry if I sounded pissed. If the other side scares you so much can't we just play rough without it? Like I do with Dean and Seth?"

"It's not that easy. It would be like it is getting taunted. How would a wild beast be if you waved its favorite meat in front of it, but don't let it get a taste?" Roman told him.

John nodded his understanding. "Oh...well you know I don't mind." He chuckled as he eyed the cracked glass. "Although you owe me a new mirror...and a shirt." He tried to joke.

"The shirt was your fault, you wanted it...the mirror. I understand." Roman replied, still not lifting his head.

"I'm joking, Rome. It's what I do." John took a hand and lifted Roman's face so he could look into his troubled eyes. "I meant what I said...I love you."

The pale eye looking back were moist with tears. "I know, an-and I fear it ruining that, ruining you."

Any joking John had planned to do to ease the tension melted at the sight of Roman crying. It made his heart hurt. "I won't let it. I'm not a man to give up, Rome...so please stop worrying."

"How can I not worry?" Roman looked down at his now normal hands. "I just want to be free."

"C-could you get...an exorcism?" John offered. "I don't know much about demons but I've heard it works."

"No offense to most men of the cloth, but this thing would chew them up and spit out the bones. I only know one person that could do it...I think." Roman shook his head as he moved to sit on the mat. "He refused to do it last time I asked."

"Why? Why would someone want you stuck with a demon inside you?" John had to ask. He joined Roman on the mat, groaning quietly as he was starting to feel sore.

Roman closed his eye as the demon began to feel the shift. "They...they are the one that called it here, ma-made it part of me."

"Why would someone do that to an innocent kid?" John looked almost angry at the thought. He tried to keep his mind off his sore neck and now throbbing wrists and ass.

"They were a different person back then. They said now...now there would be too much of a risk to remove it." Roman drew a sighing breath. "As for why." He lowered his head shaking it. "At the time it was the only option seen to actually... Help me."

Now John looked more confused than ever. "Help you? How would a demon help you? Aren't they kind of the opposite of good?"

"I was in a bad accident...almost died. I was in a comma, my parents were given no hope of my waking up."

John's eyes widened slightly as he took all the information in. "So...they...whoever it was put the demon inside you to make you recover?"

"Basically. It was...I guess you can say...weaker back then. As I grew so did it."

"Damn, that's messed up, Rome." John moved to rest his head on Roman's shoulder, wincing as he moved. "Is that why you have a hard time...getting off?"

"Guess so. Like it has a hold over that part of me." Roman told him. "I don't know if something just wasn't healed or if it controls it." Roman took a deep almost cleansing breath. "If it had a choice it would be gone. It's as much a prisoner to me as I am to it."

"Why can't it leave if it wants to so badly?" John asked. "Aren't demons spirits who can do as they please?"

"It's sealed. I have something marked on me that keeps it sealed. It has grown strong enough to the point it come through me at times, but can separate itself."

"Damn...sorry, Rome. And here I keep trying to lure it out by asking you to play rough...I'm sorry...I didn't understand." John apologized with a sigh.

"It's okay, John. I figure better one who is willing than not. I just worry it may push out too strongly one of these times. I feel in ways it...resents me because it won't be released. I try to placate it at times...but they are temporary."

"So that's why it...uh killed your other two lovers?" The older man had to clarify. "Because it resents you so you can't be happy either?"

Roman lowered his head as his shoulders slumped. "Guess so, but I'm human. I can't not feel." He then looked at John. "Let's get you into a tub to soak."

"I'm glad you feel, Rome." John moved to slowly stand, sucking in a breath so he wouldn't cry out in pain. It had been amazing but now that the endorphins wore off his body was protesting from the treatment.

Roman gave a faint smirk. "Should I carry you?"

"Hell no." John said stubbornly. He took a few deliberate steps before groaning. "Well...if you want." He relented with a growl.

"Well, how about to the elevator?"

"Good idea." John tried to walk normally but his ass felt like it was ripped good and raw. "I could use a nap." He admitted.

"I think the soak will help first." Roman went to carefully scoop John up before leaving the room.

John was almost embarrassed as he wrapped his arms around Roman's neck to hold on. "Never had a guy carry me." He admitted. "Damn, you must be strong."

"Not always, when I need to I can draw from that part. Most cases you could easily beat me." Roman explained as he moved through the house.

"Oh...well, thanks." John let Roman carry him. "This is all new to me too. I'm used to hooking up with a guy and then he's gone."

"No one hit your buttons right?"

"Not until you...or they weren't interested in anything but a quick fuck. You know, stress relief on the road." John laid his head on Roman's shoulder, taking in his scent. "God, I can't get enough of you."

"Which part though? Even if I could...get free, would I alone be enough?"

John was an honest man and not one to gloss over the truth. "I believe so." He said at last. "Even without the demon...you still enjoy being dominant...giving it rough...right?"

"I don't know. I know I feel guilt at times from what I am made to do at times. I...I don't know how I would be alone" Roman admitted.

John felt an ache as they reached the elevator. How could he promise to love and be Roman's when the man admitted he may not be able to meet his needs? Would it only make them both miserable? "I care about you, Rome...love you. But sexually I need it rough at times. No more than rough...I need pain...to feel small. Randy was...is my best friend. But I couldn't have him as a lover because he wasn't able to give me what I craved. It would have only destroyed us both. Sure you can handle a boyfriend with needs like that?"

Roman gave a weak laugh. "Not like it will happen, so don't think you need to worry."

"I'm not worried." John insisted as the elevator rose. "I want you to be happy and free no matter what. You deserve it."

"Thanks even if such a thing could happen, and I have a hard time still dishing it...Dean could always put you through the paces." Roman reasoned with a laugh.

John tried to laugh. "Yeah. Good old Seth and Dean. They are a pair of kinky boys."

"I wouldn't mind." He helped John to the bathroom and started to fill the large tub.

"It doesn't make you jealous?" John had to ask as he watched. He looked down at his wrists and saw bruises beginning to form on them. He had no idea his back was sporting scratches.

"I would try not to be, if not for them we may have never hooked up. As long as just those two I don't see why I would be if I'm not now." Roman answered.

John nodded as he rubbed his wrist, wincing. "Same goes for me. I know those guys are your buddies. No reason we can't all have fun."

"Yeah." Roman turned his head. "I know you said you had fun...but I'm still sorry."

"Don't apologize. I was so turned on I almost passed out." John told him. "It was all consensual."

"It was still too far. If there aren't questions I'll be surprised." Roman moved to shut the water.

"It will be fine." John moved to climb into the tub. "I'll wear my wrist bands and no one will notice." He bit back a cry as the warm water made contact with his tender ass.

"Okay, John. Anything I can do for you?"

"N-No." John sank deeper into the water hissing at the pain in his back. "Damn! Why does my back hurt?"

"Fresh hurt or just left over?"

"Fresh...like my back was ripped into." John tried to explain as he leaned forward.

Roman moved to look. "Damn. Could be worse I guess. Scratches mainly, nothing deep."

"Oh...never had any before. It's cool but I have to wrestle shirtless tomorrow." John said.

"I didn't mean to, no clue why it did that this time. Maybe they won't be that noticeable?"

"Maybe." John closed his eyes and leaned back to relax. "Thanks for taking such good care of me, Baby."

"It's the least I can do for my sugar daddy." Roman laughed.

"You like calling me that don't you?" John chuckled, his eyes still closed. "Don't worry. Daddy knows what you like."

"Oh you like it too I bet. The thought of someone to spoil. Just as long as I'm not called a gold digger." Roman said with a smirk.

"Never. And yeah it's nice having someone to spoil." John yawned. "Can't stay in here long or I'll fall asleep."

"Okay...let's get you washed, then to bed. Then I can go clean up downstairs." John grabbed a bar of soap and a nearby cloth and began to wash himself gently, scrubbing his chest and moving down, wasting little time. "Need any help or should I go?"

"I think I'm good. Thanks." John smiled at him. "I won't be long."

"I'll go clean up the gym." Roman stated as he moved to head from the room. John washed his body once Roman had gone, ignoring the throbbing pain and exhaustion he felt. The pleasure far outweighed it. He climbed out of the tub once he was finished and towel dried before draining his tub. Roman cleaned as quickly as he could. He hated the feeling of guilt he has when he saw the cracked mirror. He then headed back upstairs, seeing John was already in the bed.

John had tried to wait on Roman but he was already asleep and all but passed out as the water had soothed his aches and made him drowsy. He was still naked and wearing only his dog tags. Roman was sure John would not notice his missing presence a little longer so he rushed to shower then join John in the bed. Even asleep John felt the bed shift when Roman climbed in and rolled closer to his warm body with a contented sigh. Roman moved to carefully hold John as if to protect him. What was he protecting him from when he was the biggest threat? Soon the larger man fell asleep.

John slept a few hours and woke late afternoon. The first thing he noticed was that Roman was holding him in an almost shielding manner. He thought it was sweet and tried to hold in a groan as he shifted. "What can I get for you?" Being a nap Roman wasn't fully asleep.

"Nothing, Rome. I actually kind of enjoy the pain. It reminds me of what happened." John reminded him with a groan. "Part of being a masochist."

"Okay, John, just not used to it. You figure Seth normally tended to Dean."

"Yeah...tell your buddy to enjoy it while he can." John joked drily.

"I'm sure he is...luckily quiet, probably basking in his work." Roman sighed.

John chuckled. "Well, let him. I'm enjoying this quiet time with you."

"It is nice." Roman moved to lightly kiss John. John returned the kiss, taking his time to enjoy the Samoan's plump lips, their lips just barely brushing over each other in a sensual embrace. Roman couldn't help the worry to his eyes as he broke the kiss. "Turn so I can check your back"

John reluctantly let go of Roman and moved so his boyfriend could see his back. "It doesn't really hurt now." Of course he left out the part where his ass and wrists hurt like hell.

"Yeah, didn't get you deep...guess you could say a fan got a little too close." Roman tried to joke. "Not sure how to explain the wrists though, also hope they won't be too stiff."

John turned back around. "I won't have to explain my wrists. I'll go in wearing my wrist bands and leave them on. I've done it before." He admitted.

"Okay...Daddy, I'll try to stop worrying." Roman tried to joke as he laid back down.

John laughed and moved to join Roman. "Good...Sugar Baby."

"Oh wouldn't Ma be proud of me." Roman gave almost a booming laugh.

John laughed along. "Your parents know you're bi?"

"Yeah, not saying they're happy about it, but they know. Was hoping the same thing I was when I first hooked up with a guy." He sighed, the joking tone vanishing.

John's face grew serious as he took in the look on Roman's face. "Stop me if it's none of my business but...how long was you with the guy before...he passed?"

"Total? About a year I think...bu-but from the time we admitted we had more than friend feelings?" Roman sighed, closing his eyes. "Few months maybe."

"Damn...I'm sorry, Rome. So, you really loved him?" John asked softly. It was hard for him to talk emotions without hiding behind jokes.

"Yeah...I did. I hid it, even from myself somehow. Then...I don't know, don't remember what changed."

John nodded. "Losing him must have been hell on you. I can't even imagine how you got through it."

"No pun intended there huh?" Roman faintly tried to joke. "But...yeah both were. Almost all are in some way."

John shivered. "H-How many do you think there have been?"

"You don't want the answer to that."

"Damn." John let that sink in. "And you never get caught?"

"Remember, he doesn't always leave marks."

John gave a shaky breath. "We have to free you, Rome. You can't just keep...doing this."

"You think I'm a coward don't you?" Roman asked, almost stated as he sat up. "Do you think I enjoy it?"

"No! I don't think you're a coward." John protested as he sat up too. "Hell, you've lived with a demon since you were a kid. I just think we should work together and try to beat this." He took a breath. "H-How did your boyfriend die?"

"How can it be beaten?" Roman turned to look at John. "I was told if they tried it would either leave me a vegetable...IF I'm lucky it would kill me. As for the deaths? I don't always remember detail."

"Fuck." John's blue eyes grew large at the news. "No...we can't have that then. I don't want to lose you...or you to be a vegetable."

Roman lowered his head. "That's what they said would happen if they tried."

John placed a comforting hand on Roman's shoulder. "Forget it then...we'll deal."

"I hope, so. I admit it scares me."

John nodded. "You wouldn't be human if it didn't. Maybe we should think of something else...like lunch if you're hungry or I could show you my pool room."

"Lunch sounds good."

John climbed out of bed with a grimace. He waddled over to his closet to pull out a clean pair of loose shorts. "Okay. I'll throw us something together."

"Are you sure you shouldn't try to rest?"

"I slept a few hours." John slowly pulled up the shorts with a groan. "D-Damn...maybe I should order takeout."

"But don't you have to use up the stuff you have? We hit the road tomorrow."

John nodded. He refused to admit to Roman he felt in too much pain to cook. It would make his boyfriend feel bad for something he had wanted. "You're right. I won't be long." He began to head out the bedroom door.

"I can cook if you don't want to." Roman told him as he got up from the bed.

"Nah. I'm good but thanks." John slowly walked to the hallway to head down to the kitchen. He decided to make something easy like a chicken salad. Roman dressed in shorts before he followed John down to the kitchen. He just took a seat to watch. John walked around the kitchen, pulling out fixings for a salad. "So...your cock felt huge this time. Did I get the full size?"

A faint hint of a blush may have been seen to the larger man's already dark cheeks. "Wasn't really keeping tabs on that."

"Sorry." John gave a cheesy grin as he cut vegetables. "Fucking impressive though."

"Um...thanks?" Roman replied unsure how to really reply. If he could ever be free would he still be enough? He faintly shook his head. Why was he even debating?

John didn't notice Roman's thoughts as he was once again using jokes and light hearted talking to cover his discomfort, this time the physical pain. He began to plate the salad before cutting some cold, cooked chicken breast into strips. "No...thank you. The pleasure was all mine." Roman gave a faint laugh as he got up to get some water. John wasn't exaggerating...Roman had seemed larger and he was paying for it now. It was hard for him to focus on anything but the throbbing in his ass. As he worked on the chicken he lost his focus and the knife slipped, cutting a small gash in his finger. "Fuck!" He cried out, dropping the knife.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked, setting his glass down before looking.

"Just cut myself a little." John walked to the sink to rinse off his bloody finger.

Roman closed his eyes almost picturing at dark laugh, a look of demented glee. "John, you don't need to hide how bad you really are from me."

"I'm fine. Sure a little sore but I'll deal." John insisted. He washed the cut before walking back to his job.

Roman lightly rubbed his forehead before grabbing his drink to sit down. John hurried to finish the food and carried two plates to the table. He just wanted to eat so he could rest. "There you go."

"Thanks, John, I'll handle clean up." John nodded, not going to turn down the offer. He sat across the table from Roman and tried not to wince. "Don't try to hide it for my sake, John. I know you got hurt pretty bad this time."

John offered Roman a shaky smile as he started to eat. "Maybe...but I wanted it."

"I know and will try to remember that. But you need to remember it almost feeds off pain, misery, torment, shit like that. So it knows even if you try to hide it. You don't need to act macho for the sake of my feelings." Roman tried to explain.

"I just don't want you feeling guilty over something I wanted." John tried to explain. "I admit I'm sore as hell but the pleasure makes it a fair trade off."

"If you say so, John. Just want you to know that even when you try to hide it I know. It knows, it likes seeing it. Don't play it up though like you do for Seth."

"Okay." John agreed eating. "Maybe I will rest after we eat. You're welcome to do as you please of course."

"Okay, I'll clean up then maybe see if the guys got in yet."

"Thanks." John ate then stood to his feet when they were finished. "Guess I'll head up to bed. Tell your buddy he better let me rest up if he wants round two."  
"I swear you are insatiable." Roman had to laugh.

John walked to give Roman a quick kiss. "You wouldn't want me any other way."

"Guess so, helps you keep up with three of us." Roman laughed. John winked at the Samoan before making his way upstairs to rest and let his body recharge. Roman went about cleaning up, he then tried to be quiet when he had to go back to the room to get his phone. By the time Roman came up to the room John was curled on his side fast asleep, snoring lightly. Roman was glad John could sleep through the pain as he grabbed his phone. As he walked he dialed Seth's number.


	28. Chapter 28

Seth's voice could be heard as he drove, a little distorted because he was using the bluetooth hooked to Roman's car speakers. "Hello?"

"Oh, guess you're not there yet, lost track of time." Roman replied as he reached the living room.

"Almost there, Rome. About twenty minutes or so." Seth chuckled as Dean could be heard complaining in the background. "Don't mind Dean. He's just pissed because he's still tied up. I was going to let him go at the gas station but he just looked so damn sexy."

"Don't forget to give him recovery time at the house." Roman reminded him. "Yes, he loves pain, but you don't want his joints locking up."

"Sure, Rome. Of course. I have a feeling I'll owe him one after this." Seth replied. "What are you and John up to?"

"Yeah, I think so too. John's resting. He was put through some paces after you left."

Seth laughed, trying not to worry about John. "I'm sure he liked that. Need anything else?"

"Nope, just thought it was later and wanted to see if you got in okay."

Seth looked out the window then at his GPS. "We'll be there in like 15 minutes."

"Not a moment too soon." Dean pipped up.

"Well, you boys have fun, and don't forget to lock up. See you on the road." Roman laughed.

"You're not helping, Rome." Dean replied.

"See you." Seth ended the call and rolled his eyes at Dean. "Knew I should have gagged you."

"Gagged me?!" Dean almost snapped. "You were supposed to free me over two hours ago!"

Seth heard Dean's voice and turned on the charm. "Oh, I'm sorry, Baby. I'll owe you one. I just couldn't help myself."

"Owe me how?" Dean asked with a pursing of his lips.

"Uh...you can do anything to me within reason next time and I won't complain." Seth offered. "Since you indulged my fantasy and even struggled a bit because you know I like it."

Dean shot Seth a sideways glance or was it a glare. "Yeah...that's why." In reality his hands were falling asleep, and he was slightly put off that Seth went back on his word.

"Almost there, Babe." Seth tried to assure him. They arrived at Roman's in no time and Seth parked the car in the garage, turning the key to shut off the engine. He hopped out and walked to Dean's side, opening the door for him and releasing his seatbelt. "Get out and I'll untie you."

Dean shifted to get out standing up. Dean's hands were a tint of red. Seth gulped as he looked at Dean's hands. He had tried not to tie him too tightly. He hurried to untie the rope, rubbing feeling back into the hands once they were free. Dean gave a hiss at the touch but let Seth continue. Seth felt a little regretful as he heard the pained sound. "Sorry, Dean. I thought it would be okay since I had John tied that long."

Dean tried not to glare, but there was still a bite to his voice. "You promised me, Seth."

Seth lowered his head slightly. He remembered how Dean had been used and manipulated in his past. "You're right. I'm sorry." He paused. "Why don't you go inside and rest. We'll just take it easy today." He didn't feel worthy to tie Dean up again for play after he had pulled this. It had seen harmless at the time.

"Thanks... We will see about later." Dean headed inside then for the bathroom. Being tied that long he was overdue for a pitstop.

Seth felt like shit as he gathered their luggage and carried it inside. He took the bags to the guest room they shared, setting them down before sitting on the bed with a bowed head. He didn't feel like such a tiger now. Once Dean was done he went to look for Seth. Finding him in their room he debated a moment before he walked in. He moved to the window, looking out. Seth did not say anything for a few long minutes before speaking. "I'm not going to ask for any fun with you in the Chamber, Dean. It doesn't seem right..." His voice dropped to an almost whisper. "Now." He had looked forward to it but it seemed like a fitting punishment to give up the chance.

"Maybe there will still be something." Dean replied, but he sounded faintly distant.

Seth swallowed hard at the tone. His friend and lover got pissed at him on several occasions but never sounded distant. He feared he was being lumped into the category of Dean's ex who couldn't be trusted. "N-No." He cleared his voice as it wanted to break. "I don't think so."

"I'll decide that, Seth." Dean faintly snapped , but still didn't look at him.

Seth nodded. "Okay." He moved to kick off his shoes before just sitting silently until Dean did something. He wanted Dean to look at him with love and adoration like he always did but he knew he had hurt his boyfriend this time.

The tension in the air made it hard to tell how much time actually passed before Dean moved from the window. He walked over to Seth until he almost loomed over him. "You crossed the line."

Seth gave a shaky breath as he looked up at Dean. "I know that, Dean." His stomach hurt because he knew once Dean lost his trust in someone it was almost impossible to get it back. His boyfriend had a rough life. He offered no excuses. "You want to...break up?"

"Nope." Dean replied simply. "Yes I am...upset. I never ordered you to let me out, I shouldn't have had to though because you gave your word. Let's just say...be glad you also enjoy the receiving side of restraints."

Seth gave another nod. "I really am sorry. I got carried away...it won't happen again." There was a wetness in Seth's dark eyes. "I do love you."

"I know." Dean hook a hand under Seth's jaw, lifting it. "Maybe in time I'll let you again."

Seth's eyes looked regretful as his head lifted. "I understand. You trusted me and I let you down. I won't ask to restrain you...or even John until you think I earned it. I...I respect you as a friend, Dean...and a lover."

"John is his choice. We know he likes the helplessness feelings it creates."

Seth nodded again. "Why don't you relax...take it easy." He tried to smile but it looked unsure

"Okay." Dean replied before he stepped back. He kicked off his shoes before removing his tank top. He then moved to lay down, tucking his hands under his head. Seth didn't know what else to say to heal the rift he felt between them now so he opted to be still. He pulled off his shirt and laid down in bed on his side and closed his eyes to rest. The fact Dean had not left him alone was a miracle. Dean laid there quietly. He felt one of the few kinds of pain he actually didn't like. He closed his eyes, feelings tears wanting to form.

Seth may have been in the same bed as Dean but he could almost feel a thick wall between them. It almost killed him but he didn't know what to do or say. He had already apologized over and over and told Dean he loved him. A few tears trailed from his own closed eyes. Dean liked to put on a front that he was tough but Seth knew of his insecurities and trust issues. He tried to go to sleep, hoping things would feel better when he woke.

Dean's eyes stayed closed only a few moments before he opened his eyes, sitting up. He felt almost a cold chill over his body. "I need a hot bath." He stated quietly before he moved from the bed.

"Okay." Seth knew Dean was a private man who liked to be alone at times. His favorite workout spot was in the desert far away from others. He wiped the tears from his eyes and shifted to get comfortable. Dean headed for the bathroom. He loved how Roman had a large tub even in the main bathroom for guests. He started the water before stripping down.

Seth drifted off into a troubled sleep, his long hair tumbling around his face. Dean slipped into the steaming water. Part of him knew he would look like a lobster by the time he got out, but he didn't care in that moment. Seth managed to sleep although he tossed a few times. He loved Dean more than he could say and the tension between them bothered him. The warm water started to relax Dean's body, but sadly not his mind. His eyes would begin to close, but then they would shoot open with a gasp, a hand moving to his neck feeling for something that wasn't there.

Dean gave up after a time, slowly stepping from the water. He searched for a towel, wrapping it around his body before heading back down the hall. His gaze was slightly distant as he walked into the room. He looked around as he still felt his heart race. He moved toward the bed. Instead of getting on it he sat on the floor next to it, barely resting his head against the mattress. Seth heard the movement and stirred. When he realized Dean wasn't in the bed he looked around, his dark eyes concerned when he spotted his boyfriend. "Baby...why are you on the floor?" He asked, his voice hoarse from sleep.

Dean kept his head lowered so not to meet Seth's eyes as he lightly shook his head. Dean was a complete mess when he was pulled from his last relationship, and sadly it seems the fresh mental pain has brought traces of it back. Tears of worry burned in Seth's eyes as he climbed from the bed and sank to the floor beside Dean. "Please, Baby...tell me why you're on the floor. If you want your space I can crash on Rome's couch...please...I'm sorry. I'll never tie you up again."

Dean almost wanted to jump when Seth lowered to his level. Slowly he looked, a look of fear in them as they stared at Seth. Many a night many years ago Seth had to work to fix his fractured friend. Sadly it seemed as if some of those fractures reformed or where they never fully gone to begin with. Seth's heart wanted to break when he saw the look and realized he had caused it. He rarely cried in front of Dean but tears began to trickle from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Babe. More than I can say. I never wanted to hurt you like this. I was having fun." He reached to take Dean's hand. "Please forgive me. I should have known better."

Dean moved to almost cling onto Seth. Wanting to curl against him. Seth wrapped Dean in his arms, stroking the unruly blonde locks. He didn't feel worthy to be the one consoling him when he had helped cause it. "It's okay, Baby. It's okay." He whispered.

"Will it?" Dean asked in a harsh whisper. His breath shook faintly.

Seth closed his eyes, tears wetting his lashes. "Are you saying you can't forgive me? I d-don't know what else to do or say, Babe. Did I wreck the way you feel about me?"

"Forgive...you?" Dean moved a little to look at Seth, feeling confused.

Seth opened his eyes, confusion in them to mirror Dean's. "Yes...forgive me. What are you talking about?"

"You...knew...you found my notebook." Dean stated as he moved to feel along his neck.

Seth felt like dirt as Dean's words and actions let the truth sink in. He had caused his boyfriend's mind to regress to the past. A past they would both rather forget.

Seth and Dean had been buddies barely of age when Dean became a submissive of a lady that went by the name Mistress Amanda. He was a masochist and the woman took advantage of his young age and interest. Dean's parents went frantic when the young man turned up missing one day and Seth agreed to help them try to find his friend. While searching Dean's bedroom he came across the notebook, a book that his friend used to write about different people he had played with and the harsh things Amanda had been doing to him. Using it they were able to rescue Dean from the sadistic woman's basement and she had been arrested. Dean had been wearing a stainless steel eternity collar that had to be cut off at the hospital.

"Damn...I'm so fucking sorry, Babe." Seth looked at his lover with pleading eyes. "I caused this by accident... triggered this...Amanda is gone. She can't hurt you anymore. I wish I could take back today...forgive me." At the mention of the woman's name Dean tried to cling to Seth more, like a scared child shaking his head. "Yes, she is." Seth insisted as he held the scared man. "Think, Babe...she was arrested. Remember?"

"Sh-she's ou-out." Dean harshly whispered. "She...she'll co-come after me."

"What? How do you know that?" Seth asked, a little alarmed by the news. Dean gulped shaking his head, was his statement a fact or an old fear? "Dean, if you know anything tell me." Seth told the man almost sternly. "It's me...Seth. I want to help." Dean slowly pulled away, standing up. He looked around lost. Dean was normal a very stable man, but only after a time as a fractured one. A time few knew of.

Seth stood up and moved to take Dean's hand to gently guide him to the bed. "Baby, I need you to listen okay? Focus. You're not some twenty year old kid now. Even if she is out you're stronger and bigger than she is...and you have me. I just did something stupid to trigger all this and I'm so sorry. I wasn't honest with you...even if I was only playing." He swallowed hard. "Yes, I love restraints but I love you more...I'm sorry I hurt you."

Dean looked, his eyes still looked lost for a moment before he slowly blinked. He then closed his eyes tightly. "Kitten?"

"Yeah?" Seth answered quietly. He had never felt so low. At the moment he never wanted to use restraints on Dean or even John again. He could not believe he had been so stupid.

Dean slowly opened his eyes. "Sorry, I think I sort of got lost within my own head for a moment there." He gave a faint laugh with a crooked smile. The then tilted his head to look at Seth before cupping his face. "You okay? I didn't do something stupid did I?"

"No." Seth whispered harshly, tears wetting his dark eyes. "I did, Baby."

"Hey now, that's not needed." He took his thumbs to wipe at the tears. He then leaned in to kiss him.

"Yes it is." Seth insisted when the kiss broke. "Dean, what I did was inexcusable. I didn't think...and I hurt you...so much you went back and relived shit you should be able to forget." His eyes were lowered, not able to look at his boyfriend. "I'm so damn ashamed."

Dean lowered his head in thought while still holding Seth's head. "I...did that?" He then looked realizing he was naked. "Fuck...it's not your fault. Not all of it anyway."

"Dean, you were fine until we got to Rome's. You told me I had hurt you and needed a bath. When I woke up you were naked on the floor, touching your neck and looking scared to death." Seth insisted, trying not to cry in front of Dean again. "I would do anything to take back breaking your trust."

"I think I was slowly cracking before that." Dean stated as he looked around. "I was just trying to hide it." He spotted his small carry bag and walked over to it, looking inside.

Seth shook his head. "I can always tell when you're upset. You seemed fine until today."

Dean shook his head as he pulled out an envelope, it looked faintly tattered from being banged around in his bag. "I don't know if I would call it fine." He carried it over handing it to Seth with a sigh. It was addressed from the state correctional facility in Ohio.

Seth looked confused as he took the envelope and opened it to read what was inside. He was quiet as he read then gave a sigh. "So...she was released. Babe, why didn't you tell me? We don't keep secrets."

"Sorry, Kitten, I wanted to tell myself I was past it. I guess I wasn't though. If I was I wouldn't have been carrying that around the last few weeks."

Seth nodded slowly. "I know it's hard because she got into your head but try to think of it this way. She only abused you because you were young and she could get to you. Even if you did ever see her she can't touch you now."

"Yeah, I hope so." Dean lowered his head. His finger grazing over a scar under his left pectoral. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Is there anything I can do?" Seth asked as he sat the letter aside. "I know this is hard on you...I can't even imagine how you feel."

Dean slowly opened his eyes looking at Seth. "Remember one of the first times I let you tie me? You just spent time praising my body, trying to get me to see past the scars? Show me at being restrained could be freeing if I trusted?"

"Y-yeah." Seth's gaze showed deep regret. "I'm so sorry I ruined that feeling for you now."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not saying we are back at square one...but that is what I want from you tonight." He placed his hands in front of him. "Tie me like a sacrifice... But worship me instead."

Seth gave a shaky breath as he looked at Dean. "I do that and at any time you feel afraid...you tell me to stop."

"I still remember my word...freedom." Dean told him.

Seth nodded before going to his luggage to look inside. "I think we should do it here, Baby. More personal than in the Chamber."

"I agree. Want me still standing?" Dean asked as he watched Seth moving around.

"Yeah." Seth pulled out some soft lengths of rope and walked over to Dean's side, taking the offered hands. "Such strong hands." He murmured as he began to bind the wrists together in front.

Dean gave a faintly shaky breath feeling the ropes. He worked to focus on Seth. Seth tied Dean's wrists securely but not so tight as to be suffocating. Instead of the predator like kitten persona Seth used at times he looked at Dean's body with adoration and kept his tone soft like he had the first time they ever played like this. "So sexy." His hand trailed down Dean's chest, tracing one of the scars with reverence. Dean drew in a breath. "How?" He whispered. He couldn't see how Seth saw them or him as sexy at times.

"Because you...are...sexy." Seth rested his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Your blue eyes...that messy hair hair...how strong you are and how you're who you are and don't give a fuck...Believe me, you're body is amazing." He pulled Dean close to mash their lips together in a kiss. Dean gave a soft groan into the kiss. Seth continued to control the kiss, almost ravishing Dean's mouth. He let one hand move to take hold of Dean's cock, stroking it.

Dean moaned faintly as he let his forehead rest against Seth's as they kissed. Seth broke the kiss so they could breath, panting as he continued to stroke Dean's cock. "Anything you'd like me to do in particular?" He asked, giving his boyfriend some control. "Because damn, I love doing anything with you."

"You...can tie more...than just my wr-wrists, ma-make me feel se-secure." Dean panted.

Seth nodded, his cock jumping at the request. "With pleasure. He released Dean's cock and bent to pick up the remaining lengths of rope he had dropped. "Bring your wrists up to your chest, Babe."

Dean nodded. "Pl-please remember...do-don't use the term...go-good boy." He then moved a his arms to rest his hands against his chest.

"Of course." Seth's gaze was loving as he began to wrap the rope around Dean's body, securing his arms to his chest. "I'm sorry I slipped and said it a few times with John. Does it bother you?"

Dean shook his head. "Just...not me." He stated slowly.

"Okay." Seth answered as he worked, wrapping more and more rope around Dean. "Do you want any pain...or just touching like our first time?" He asked.

"Maybe...a little." Dean answered, his voice still shook a little. His cock was still hard though.

Seth finished and stepped back to admire his handiwork. "Nice...one more thing though." He walked to grab a shorter length of rope from his bag and carried it over to Dean, looking at his erection. "That cock is just too sexy to not be bound." He took the hard flesh in his hands and began to wrap the rope around the base then the hanging balls.

Dean groaned, his head leaning back some. "Tell me...lo-lovingly ho-how...th-them..and...I...are yours...pl-please."

Seth was more than happy to oblige as he worked to bind Dean's hard cock and balls. "I love you, Dean. Your cock like this makes me so hard. Your cock is mine...Baby, you are mine and no one else's." He touched Dean's bare thigh once he was finished. "You like being mine...my love...don't you?"

Dean drew a shaky breath. "Yes Seth...I love it...love you."

Seth gave Dean a genuine smile not the smirk he used while in his Dom mindset. "Please go and lean across the bed. I want to worship that fine ass of yours."

"Flat or on knees?" Dean asked as he turned to face the bed.

"Flat, Baby." Seth moved to strip himself naked, giving a groan of relief as his hard cock was freed from his tight pants. Dean moved up on the bed then laid flat as asked. He tried to relax himself by jokingly wiggle his ass.

Seth chuckled as he neared the bed. "Not that far, Babe." He grabbed Dean's legs and pulled him until he was bent over the bed, standing. "Damn, I love this ass." He praised as he began to grope the mounds in front of him.

Dean groaned as Seth dragged him back causing friction to his bound cock. "Sorry, Kitten." He moaned when Seth groped him.

"It's fine...relax." Seth ran his hands all over Dean's ass, worshiping the flesh. "Do you know what I'd love to do to this ass?"

"Tell me." Dean's tone a husky whisper as his heart wanted to race.

"I want to take my time..." Seth ran his hands lightly over the bare skin, creating goosebumps. "Give your ass the attention it deserves...touch it...spank it with my bare hand...then when we're both so needy we want to explode I want to fuck you...claim your body as mine." He paused. "Do you want that?"

"Yes." Dean whispered.

It was amazing how his normally brash and loud boyfriend could be so submissive when he regressed this way. "Just relax, Baby. I'll make you feel so good." Seth assured him. He remembered how Dean told him Mistress Amanda cared nothing about her pet's pleasure. He rubbed Dean's ass a few moments before giving the cheeks a light slap.

"Thank you." Dean replied, then grunted at the light slap.

Seth alternated slaps with gentle rubbing to Dean's ass, letting his hand glide teasingly near his hole. "God, your body is so hot. Your ass is the perfect size." He groaned in a husky tone. Dean hummed, almost moaned at Seth attention. Seth began to spank Dean a little harder, causing the cheeks to tint and warm. "Oh yeah...a nice view." He moaned, rubbing his aching cock against the warmed flesh so Dean could feel how aroused he was.

"Fuck...Kitten. Lov-loving this aren't you? Your ba-baby sa-safe in your care." Dean moaned.

"Yeah...I'm so fucking hard." Seth's head went back as his rubbed his cock against Dean's ass, moaning at the sweet friction it caused.

Dean moaned as his ass tingled from the prior slaps. "Same here."

Seth moved away from Dean. "I'm going to go grab some lube, Baby. And yes I'm stretching you."

"Okay." Dean panted.

Seth returned to Dean's side. "Let's get you prepped good." He lubed two of his fingers and slowly worked them into the bound man's ass.

Dean moaned faintly, they grew when the tips brushed his prostate. He turned to push us face into the mattress. "You like that, Baby?" Seth tapped his finger over the bundle of nerves. "See, when you let me prep you it can feel good can't it?" Dean moaned, nodding his head of course banging it against the mattress.

Seth scissored his fingers to stretch Dean to take his cock. It was unusual as normally Dean and John liked it rough. "You want me to free your cock before I start?" He panted.

Dean shook his head. He was liking the building pressure. "I can take it." He moaned out. "Like makeshift ring."

"K, Babe." Seth pulled out his fingers and lubed his aching cock. He grasped the length and brushed the head teasingly over Dean's entrance. "Ask for it, Babe. I want to hear you ask."

Dean moaned. "Come on, Kitten. Don't be like that."

Seth ran the head over Dean's hole again. "It won't kill you...I just want to hear you ask for it...see how much you desire me...want me to fill you."

"Yeah...fill me good. Give me all of it." Dean told him.

Seth moaned and worked the dripping head between the reddened cheeks. "Fuck. So tight..."

"Mmmm yeah come on, you know what your Baby wants."

Seth groaned as he pushed in deeper until he was fully seated within Dean. He waited a long minute before pulling out only to thrust back in. "Fuck...love this ass."

"Oh yeah. Pound me." Dean moaned, feeling the pressure on his cock. Dean's words were all the encouragement Seth needed. He gripped his boyfriend's hips and began to set a steady pace, pounding Dean against the bed as he groaned. "Mmmm yeah dig in good, Kitten."

"Feels so good...you're fucking perfect." Seth indeed dug his nails into Dean's hips, creating slight pain as he thrusted in and out of his lover's loosening ass.

Dean moaned loudly knowing it was just them there. "Yeah...that's it...give it to me." More of the 'normal' Dean seems to be working its way out .

Sweat formed on Seth's forehead as he gave Dean the rattling he asked for. "Mmm...yeah...you feel so fucking tight."

"Oh yeah, fuck that's good." Dean cried out as his head wanted to swim.

Seth reached around his lover to grasp Dean's bound cock, giving it a squeeze as he buried himself deep. "Your body is mine, Baby...and mine is yours...going to fill you up soon."

"Fuck...gonna blow." Dean moaned as he turned his head, burying his face in the mattress.

"Go ahead...not far behind." Seth moaned out as he felt his own cock pulsing.

Dean moaned feeling the tightness is the rope plus Seth's grip on his pulsing cock. He cried out as it pulsed and his peak began to hit pushing him over the edge. "Yeah...feels so good doesn't it?" Seth moaned as Dean's tightening muscles triggered his own climax, pumping his hips as his cum filled Dean up. "Just like that...fuck..." Dean groaned nodding his head as he fought not to collapse.

Seth could tell Dean was exhausted so he pulled out as soon as he was finished. "Can you turn, Baby, and I'll release you?"

Dean almost shook as he stood up and turned. He tried not to fall back so Seth I could free would him. "So...ne-needed that."

"Good. I want to give you what you need." Seth began to work on the rope binding Dean's spent cock. "You look so tired."

"I am...body...and mind." Dean panted. "Still so-sorry I lost it off a bit there."

"Don't be...I caused some of it." Seth said humbly as he finished Dean's cock and worked on the other ropes. "I swear to you...never again."

"Okay, I just needed..a good reminder." Dean fought his drooping eyes.

"You're mine, Baby. That bitch comes sniffing around and I'll curb stomp her ass." Seth joked as he freed Dean and rubbed his wrists.

Dean gave a weak laugh. "Can I lay down now?"

"Of course. Go on, Babe." Seth began to clean up their mess. "I'll join you in a minute."

Dean slowly climbed in the bed not caring about his current state. He worked his way under the blanket falling asleep soon after.

Seth joined Dean and soon he was asleep as well.


	29. Chapter 29

(Jade and I thank you all for every review and feedback you give. It really makes writing seem fun and worthwhile. Needed this smut after seeing poor Roman crying at the end of Survivor Series. Poor Baby.) Rose

A few weeks later the four guys were off two days in a row so they agreed to meet up at John's for some fun. John and Roman had grown closer so the older man looked forward to some kinky play time. They had promised him to indulge in his invader role play fantasy. Seth even said he would bring props. John was alone in his house, a broad smile on his face as he eyed the two brightly wrapped packages on the coffee table in the living room. Roman was arriving first with Dean and Seth about a half hour behind him. John was dressed in gym shorts and a tank top as he waited on his boyfriend to arrive.

Roman arrived at the gate of John's property by cab from the airport. He paid and got out with his bags. He went to the intercom, punching in the code for the gates to open he then made his way to the front door, ringing the bell. John grinned and ran through the house after pocketing a set of keys. He opened the front door to see Roman there. "Hey, Rome!"

"Hey, Johnny." Roman smiled, still holding the bags.

"Sit your bags down. I want to show you something cool I bought." John grinned at him. It was not unusual for John to show his boyfriend new purchases.

"Oh...okay." Roman sat his things down waiting.

John steered Roman down the steps and over to the left side of the front yard where a brand new 2015 Hummer was parked outside the large garage. "Pretty cool huh?" John asked as they walked close to it.

Roman looked. "Yeah...sweet." He slowly walked around, taking in all the bells and whistles. "Damn, did you leave anything out?" He ask as he was now looking through the window.

John laughed. "You know me...when I want something I go for the best."

Roman laughed a little. He then looked at John. "Kicking ride, but...it's not your norm is it?"

John pretended to look a little offended. "What? You don't think I can pull off driving this?"

"No...no you could. Just didn't seem your style. Wanted something for off-road?" Roman asked.

John seemed to look thoughtful. "You know...you're right...it's not really me." A large smile broke across his dimpled face as he pulled out the keys. "It's more your style. You take it."

Roman's normal stoic exterior actually cracked to a look of shock. "What? You are joking, right?"

"Nope." John handed him the keys. "She's all yours, Baby."

"Damn." Roman replied as he took the keys and went to unlock it to take a closer look inside.

"If you'd rather have something else let me know." John said as he watched him. ''I tried to pick something you'd love and since you have that old pickup truck I thought you'd like the Hummer."

"Damn...so you had me in mind the whole time? It's too much, Johnny" Roman said, stunned.

"No, it's not. Look how many cars I have. I wanted to get it for you." John insisted then joked. "How about a kiss for your Sugar Daddy? I missed you yesterday."

"You sure there no prying eyes around?" Roman asked as he got out.

John shrugged. "I doubt it. Not like I asked you to fuck me on the lawn."

Roman walked over to him. "Sorry guess I can be a little paranoid." Roman replied before he grabbed John by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together in a fierce kiss. John moaned into the kiss, his cock twitching as soon as their lips met. Their connection had deepened way beyond something purely physical and seemed to be evolving all the time.

Roman slowly broke the kiss. "Should we head inside?"

John tried to get his hormones under control. "Yeah. The guys will be here any time."

"Oh yeah...your closet game." Roman laughed before heading inside

Once they reached the house John kicked off his shoes. "Thirsty, Rome? I have water and tea chilled in the fridge. I can grab your bags."

"Thanks...I am a bit thirsty." Roman removed his shoes before heading for the kitchen. John walked out and grabbed the large and small travel bag and made his way to the elevator. It felt so freeing when he could spend free time at home with his two friends and lover. Roman grabbed a large glass of ice tea before leaning on the island, taking a big sip.

John sat Roman's luggage on the floor by the bed then walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Mmm...a sexy man in my kitchen." He winked at the younger man.

Roman laughed. "Is it just me, or does pressurized air from planes dry you out too?"

"Yeah it does." John agreed. Before he could say another word a loud sound was heard as the front door swung open.

"Where's the party at? The door was unlocked." Seth called out cheerfully.

"Damn savages. I knock they barge in." Roman rolled his eyes.

"Oh well." John laughed before yelling. "Kitchen, Guys." Footsteps could be heard before the two men came into view with their bags. "Hey, John." Seth's eyes looked excited. I brought some fun props for our role play." He sat a duffle bag down and opened it, pulling out three black ski masks, gloves and black sweat pants. "See? Plus some restraints Dean let me borrow." John laughed, glad Seth shared his enthusiasm. "Awesome it will be such a rush. The helpless captive of three buff robbers."

"Before you ask yes a pair is big enough for you, Rome." Dean told him.

"Sweats in Florida heat...fun." Roman commented with a purse of his lips.

"Oh relax...it air conditioned in here." Dean stated.

"Yeah I keep it like 62." John laughed. "I call being the leader!" Seth piped up, smirking at John. The older man gave a heated breath, wondering what he was in for.

"Fine by me." Roman answered.

"Yeah, have at it." Dean told him.

"Oh!" Roman exclaimed. "You guy won't believe what John did."

"Oh?" Dean started. "What, did he send you naughty photos on the road?"

"Dean?!" Roman faintly yelled.

"What I'm just asking."

John chuckled. "Don't give me ideas, Dean."

"That's a dangerous road, John." Roman warned.

"Rome, are you gonna tell us what John did?" Seth had to ask.

"Oh yeah...got distracted." Roman stated. "Um, sort of embarrassed...but...he bought me a new car."

"Really?" Seth looked impressed. "Wow. Lucky Bastard."

"Thanks."

"What John Boy has a spare?" Dean joked.

"No, Dean... I mean new...like this year...thing is tricked out." Roman said.

"Damn." Seth whistled.

"Oh, just a minute. I got you guys something. It's not a car just something I thought you'd like. Be right back." John spoke as he left the kitchen to grab the wrapped packages.

"Did the calendar change on us and it's Christmas?" Dean wondered.

John came back in and handed each guy a package. "There you go. A thank you for all the fun you guys have given me. I admit Dean's was a little more expensive. Just say a thank you for introducing me to Rome as more than a coworker."

Seth opened his to see a thick hardcover book on rope tying techniques and several lengths of Japanese silk ropes. "Wow. Thanks, John. That was thoughtful." Seth smiled as he looked the book over. "I'll get use out of this for sure."

Dean took the offered box opening it, the smell of leather hitting his nose. "Oh, love that smell." Dean commented as he peeled the tissue paper back. A layer of black leather greeted him as he reached to lift up a leather racing jacket. "Damn." He exclaimed looking it over.

"I heard you say you love leather jackets so I thought it would be a safe bet." John explained. "I may have snuck a look at your coat size when we were sharing a space."

Dean laughed. "In this case I don't mind you snooping."

John laughed. "Well, Rome will have to show you guys the vehicle later because he kissed me and I've been horny as hell every since. I could use a little John Cena gang bang."

Seth burst out laughing. "You're damn crazy at times, John."

"What no quickie as payment?" Dean asked.

"Dean?!" Roman glared.

"What I do?"

"I don't want payment." John tried to stop things before Roman got into a bad mood. "Plus, we wouldn't have had time even for a quickie if we wanted to. You guys came in right after we did."

"Oh...well..." Dean laughed, then focused on John. "Thanks for the threads."

"Welcome." John nodded. He tried not to appear antsy as he waited but he was so heated and being close to three guys he was sexually attracted to was making it worse.

Roman looked at John then the guys. "I think we can thank him by playing. Go ahead, Seth. You wanted to take lead."

Seth nodded. "Go on up to your room, John. Watch TV or something. We'll dress and then make our way upstairs like we're robbing the place. When we see you're home we'll jump you, tie you up and toss you in the closet like you want. We'll leave and pretend to ransack the house then come back in for our fun." John's cock twitched again as he nodded and took off upstairs.

"Well, someone is full of energy today...must of had his Wheaties." Dean joked.

Seth chuckled. "More like Fruity Pebbles. Where do you guys want to change at?" He pulled out Roman's sweats, gloves and ski mask and handed them to him. "Thanks for the zip ties, Dean. Something different."

"Shades of Wade?" Roman asked. "As for changing I guess living room... We seen each other before." He suggested as he grabbed the items.

"No kidding." Seth laughed. He moved to grab the duffle bag to carry it with them. "I didn't bring a gag. Thought it might be more fun to have one of us put our hand over his mouth and grope him while one of the other goes to his closet or drawers for a tie to use. It would make him feel overpowered and small like he likes and drag out the teasing anticipation."

"Well, Rome. You're the biggest of us, and his boyfriend so guess that could be your job." Dean suggested.

"Sounds good." Roman replied as they reached the room to change.

Seth reached into the duffle bag and pulled out sweats, gloves, a ski mask and a black tank top, handing them to Dean. "Here you go, Babe." He began to strip down. "You ever role play with John before, Rome? I know you haven't with us although we've done two or three with him."

"No. Just the first intro kidnapping." Roman said.

"Speaking of...do we need to worry about any unplanned...appearances?" Dean wondered.

Roman sighed. "Should be okay...I control it in public."

"Hey, just checking."

"It's pretty fun. Like acting but with sex involved." Seth grinned as he began to dress in the sweats. "John seems to really get into them. We did one as the Shield once and John said he wished you had been there too."

"I remember being told about it." Roman said.

Seth looked at Roman who was by that time shirtless in the black sweats. "Damn, sorry, Rome. I don't have a tank top for you."

Roman raised a brow. "Let me get this right, you brought pants, gloves...even a mask...but not shirt?"

"Thought you would have one. Let me look." Seth pulled out another black shirt. "This is a spare of Dean's. Will it fit you?"

"All my stuff is in John's room." He looked the shirt over. "Think it may be a little tight."

"Yeah, don't want you stretching it out on me." Dean commented with a chuckle.

"Fuck." Seth cursed as he pocketed his ski mask and two zip ties. "If you tell me where it's at I'll run up to John's room and grab it."

"Na...it's fine." Roman told him. "I'll just be some rough thug that don't care about the ink." He smirked.

Seth nodded, getting a devilish smirk. "You know what would be fun?" He rifled through the bag and pulled out a blue cock ring. "Since we're supposed to be robbers who don't know anyone is home...I pocket this. Then when John is distracted I pull it out and sit it on his dresser...then when we come back for our fun with him after "cleaning out" his house we pull him out of the closet and I pretend to see the ring and tease him about having one."

Roman and Dean both laughed. "Okay let's get the party started." Dean stated as he pulled his mask and gloves on. "Fuck this is stuffy."

"As you told me...stop your whining." Roman told him.

Seth pulled his mask on to finish dressing. "Okay. Let's do this. Should we try to be quiet or make a lot of noise like we don't give a fuck?"

"You said it was your show." Dean joked.

"Fine. We make noise like bad asses." Seth started for the upstairs being as loud as possible.

Dean smirked following him. "Place is like a museum, wonder if there are any guards?"

"Nah, I did my research." Seth replied as they walked. "House belongs to a professional wrestler named Cena. He lives alone and is always on the road. The place is ours, Boys. How did you crack that security code anyway?"

"You know I have my talents." Dean stated as they reached the top of the steps.

"Let's look for the master bedroom. Damn, this place is huge." Seth commented as he looked around. John had been waiting for them and figured since they weren't trying to be quiet he would have heard them. He jumped to his feet from the bed at the voices, shutting off the TV to listen, his body tensed.

"Well, that's normally toward the front...so that way?" Dean pointed. "You first, Big Guy." He stated to Roman he just looked back then headed down the hall. John tried to think of what he would do in a similar situation as he heard footsteps coming closer. He took on a fighting stance and moved to hide in the corner of the doorway to surprise them. Roman reached the room testing the door seeing it was unlocked he nodded for the others before opening the door.

When Roman walked in John pounced on him but didn't use his full strength so it was like hitting a brick wall. He fell to the floor a second before struggling to get back to his feet. "Damn...he's here." Seth stated the obvious. Roman gave a grunt as the faint hit before looking where John landed. Before he could scramble to his feet Roman pushed him back down and proceed to get on top to pin him down.

"Get the fuck off me!" John hissed as he fought under Roman.

"Damn, we pick the one day he's home...need a hand, Big Guy?" Seth asked Roman.

Roman growled as he wrestled John to his feet.

"Yeah, great scouting job." Dean commented sarcastically.

Sweat beaded on John's face as he found himself jerked to his feet. "Last chance...get the fuck out of my house." John warned. "I have an extensive security system."

Seth rolled his eyes at Dean from behind the mask. "Sorry...how do I know what day he's off?"

"Isn't that the point of scouting?" Dean then looked at John. "Oh yeah...your system...child's play." He laughed. "And I would watch how much you struggle. Our friend has a thing for ribs."

John seemed to still a little at the threat. "Look...I'm a professional athlete...I can't afford to get injured. If you want some of my shit just grab it and go. I won't do anything." While John talked Seth discreetly pulled the cock ring from his pocket and sat it on the nearby dresser for later.

"Well, aren't you accommodating?" Dean commented. What should we do with him to make sure he doesn't call the pigs while we work? "

Seth pretended to look around the room. "Tie him up and toss him in this closet. It's fucking huge." He pulled out the two sets of zip ties. "These will work fine."

John started to struggle again at the words. "That's not needed. Let me the fuck go you big ape." He growled at Roman.

Roman tightened his hold on John, lifting him slightly to carry him to Seth. "I would watch the names." Dean told him. "Don't worry one of us will free you when we are done."

"You're too kind." John said sarcastically.

"I want his hands behind his back so I need him turned so I can reach them." Seth told Roman.

Roman nodded, he moved to grab John by the shoulders, turning him around. He then wrapped his arms around him, pinning his arm slightly.

Seth grabbed John's hands, pulling them together so he could zip tie his wrists, pulling it tight. "Hey...watch it. That hurts." John grumbled. Seth could not resist giving John's clothed ass a playful swat. "Nice. You must live in the gym." John shuddered, trying to act disgusted. A silent laugh could be felt from Roman.

"None of that business." Dean stated. "Get him tossed in, then let's go shopping."

"Fine." Seth grumbled. "Where do you keep your ties, Cena?" John glared at Seth as he was turned back around. "Closet. On hangers." Seth began to move toward the spacious closet, still holding the second zip tie. "Bring him on in."

This time Roman hoisted John over his shoulder carrying him to the closet. Dean followed after him. "Fuck, this room is bigger than some apartments."

"I can fucking walk." John protested as he was carried inside.

"Yeah...pretty boy has some money." Seth mused as he looked around for the ties. "Sorry about earlier. You know I like guys and I just got out of prison last week."

"Hope you don't mind going back real soon." John snapped.

"Awe, what happened to playing nice?" Dean asked as Roman sat John down on the bench inside.

"I was until your perverted buddy smacked my ass." John glared at Dean. Seth found the ties and grabbed a grey one, walking over to Dean, handing it to him. "Gag him with this while I get his feet." John's eyes widened in protest. "What? No fucking way."

"Guess you should have agreed to still play nice." Dean gloated as he walked over wrapping the tie around John's head he wrapped it twice before securing it.

John grunted as the tie was pulled tight, glaring at Dean. Seth knelt to zip tie John's ankles before standing with a smirk. "Let's go. He won't cause any trouble now." The older man pretended to struggle in the way he knew got Seth excited, yelling muffled protests through the cloth. Roman gave another silent laugh, his chest seen shaking before he left the closet. "Have fun." Dean laughed out before leaving. John was smirking inside as he saw Seth give his clothed cock a squeeze on his way out. He knew he was getting to him. Once alone he decided to put on a show like he had been struggling hard, moving his body from the bench to the floor on his stomach with a grunt since his hands were bound behind him. Now he just waited with heated anticipation for their return. John hoped they would use him hard and force him to service all their cocks in turn.

Dean waited until Seth shut the door. "So how much time should we give him?"

Seth looked thoughtful. "Maybe not too long. I know he's a masochist but zip ties can hurt like a bitch after a while. Next time we role play I'll try those silk ropes John bought me."

"Yeah, don't want to try to explain cut s to creative." Dean stated.

"Maybe five minutes?" Roman suggested.

"Sounds good." Seth nodded. He couldn't resist giving his clothed cock a squeeze to relieve some of the pressure. Seeing John helpless had made him unbearably aroused.

"Getting worked up there, Kitten?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Maybe a little." Seth admitted. "Aren't you, Guys? It's a major power rush. You can almost feel the guy begging to be used."

"You know I'm messing with you." Dean replied.

Seth pulled the mask off, wiping the sweat from his face. "I kind of envy, John. Tied up like that...knowing three guys are coming to play but no idea when...just the anticipation... Damn."

"You just need to ask." Roman stated as he removed his mask for some air.

Seth gave a shaky breath at the thought. "Fuck...sounds exciting...but John would never go for it. It would have to be just you guys."

"Don't know if you don't ask." Dean told him. "He liked it when we took turns riding."

Seth nodded, the talk not helping his aching discomfort. "Then I'm asking...tie me up sometime, please...then make me wait before you all ravage me."

"Okay...I'll even talk to John for you." Roman told him.

Seth looked pleasantly surprised. "Really? Wow thanks, Man."

"Sure." Roman smiled.

"Think we let him stew long enough?" Dean wondered. "Now how you want to transition from a robbery to an assault?"

"Don't know. You shut down my earlier attempt." Seth chuckled. "Guess we could be three horny gay or bi guys who just got out of prison and we can't resist...not like we seem to have any morals."

"Yeah, I shut you down...but then he stopped playing nice." Dean joked.

"I suggest tying his hands with one of his ties, then cut the zip tie so he doesn't get cut from struggling." Roman commented.

Seth nodded. "Of course. He's your boyfriend, Rome. I'll grab a knife from the kitchen." He took off at record speed for the downstairs.

Roman smiled. "You like the feeling don't you? Of a boyfriend, I see that sparkle." Dean smirked.

"Oh shut up, Dean." Roman growled.

Seth reappeared a few minutes later with a small but sharp kitchen knife. He pulled his mask back on. "Okay. Let's go be the bad guys."

Roman moved his mask back in place then headed for the closet, opening the door. Dean looked, seeing John on the floor. "Hmmm seems we have a misbehaving captive here."

John looked up from the floor, giving a grunt and an angry glare to the three men. His face glistened with sweat from his "struggle".

"Not that it will do him any good. He's not getting out of that and we got everything we want." Seth laughed, eying the older man.

"Well there was one more thing you wanted." Dean stated. "Still want it?"

"Yeah." Seth nodded. "It's been awhile. I thought you said we didn't have time though?"

John's eyes widened as if he were picking up the meaning behind the words. He shook his head with a muffled "No way!"

"Security is deactivated. If he had played nice we would have just let him go." He looked at Roman. "I think we all could burn some energy. What do you think?" Roman slowly nodded.

John shook his head harder, like the thought of three men assaulting him scared him shitless. "No!" He yelled out but of course it was muffled by the tight cloth.

"Awe, still causing trouble. Should we do this in here or defile that nice bed?" Dean asked.

"Bed...but just a minute." Seth pulled out the knife and moved to grab another one of John's ties. "Let me switch out his restraints. At least I'm a little thoughtful." He said mockingly. He bent to lash John's wrists together firmly before slicing the zip tie and straightening up. "Okay."

"Okay big guy get him up." Dean stated and Roman moved towards John. He bent down grabbing him around the waist.

John pretended to struggle more as he was grabbed, figuring a strong guy like him wouldn't give in to the assault without fighting. "What's the matter, Pretty Boy?" Seth taunted with a smirk. "We're not your ass kissing fans?"Roman proceeded to carry John to the bed, tossing him on.

John landed on his stomach with a grunt. "Well, lookie here, Boys." Seth walked over to John's dresser and picked up the cock ring. "Seems Cena is a closet freak." John turned his head to see the ring, genuinely surprised to see it there.

"Fun, wonder how it will look on him." Dean laughed.

"Doesn't he have to be hard to wear it?" Seth wondered. 'Oh, that's not a problem.' John thought to himself as he glared.

"I'm sure we can get him there." Dean smirked. "Maybe we should blindfold him so we can remove these."

"Good idea. I'll grab another tie." Seth answered taking off. John yelled muffled curses at the men as he struggled in his bonds.

"Oh shut up...Superman." Dean stated swatting John's butt. "You're going to get a big dose of kryptonite."

John growled at the swat, trying to act outraged that he was being treated this way when in reality he was trying to will his erection to go away but the swat wasn't helping. Seth returned with a navy blue tie, bending over the bed to fasten it around John's eyes. "Say goodbye, Hot Shot."

Once John eyes were covered Dean and Roman removed the masks. "Yeah, we can breath." Dean stated. He then looked at Roman. "You just the big silent type aren't you, Big guy?" Roman just gave a faint smile. If only they knew the focus he was working on to keep the demon away.

Seth pulled off the mask, wiping the sweat off his face as he looked at Roman. The Samoan was normally the quiet type but he seemed strangely silent. He hoped them playing a non consensual role play with his boyfriend wasn't bothering him. "What do you say we get naked so we can have some fun?" Seth stated as he pulled off his shirt.

John shook his head, his arms straining as he pretended to try to break loose. "Leave him a real wreck." Dean stated as he followed Seth's lead.

Seth bit his lip when he got no reply from Roman. He wanted to ask him if everything was okay but didn't want to break the role play. "What about you, Big Guy?" He asked Roman, watching him as he stripped out of the sweat pants. "You want a piece of Cena too...right?"

Roman lifted his eyes to look towards Seth. They looked faintly darker as he nodded before he moved to strip. Getting the go ahead from Roman Seth felt more confident. "Hmm...let's see..." He said mockingly. "Three guys...three big cocks...where should we start?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Dean joked. "He also has a mouth if one of us is daring."

"How about it, John..." Seth said the older man's name in the condescending tone he used in the ring. "You going to play nice...or do we have to get rough?"

John felt excited goosebumps at the idea of being used roughly so of course he growled and yelled "Fuck You!" through his gag.

Seth chuckled. "Fine. Rough it is but you'll be sorry. Our big guy has a fucking huge cock and if you've never been with a guy you'll be sorry."

"Should we let him crack him open first?" Dean laughed. "Then again if he is as loose as the rumors..."

"Sure, he can go first if he wants. Let's see what we're working with." Hoping John would not kill him later for destroying his tank top Seth used the kitchen knife to carefully cut the shirt off, tossing the pieces aside. He forced John up to his knees and worked his gym shorts down to his ankles, exposing his bare ass. "Nice. Slut goes commando. Should I cut the tie on his ankles?"

Dean and Roman exchange looks. "Well he is blind and hands behind his back...if he is dumb enough to run can you get him?" Roman nodded. Dean looked at Seth. "Might as well, just look out for kicking. "

"You try to run, John. You'll be sorry. I promise you that." Seth said as he bent to free John's legs and step back. He could not see the twinkle in John's blue eyes under the blindfold. He wanted to be manhandled. The moment he was freed he rolled to get off the bed and started moving to make his "escape" hoping he wouldn't run into a wall before Roman could catch him.

Roman saw John as he rolled. He waited to see if John would land on his feet or the floor before moving to grab him. John was lucky enough to make it to his feet instead of falling and began moving for where he knew the door was. Of course now that he was facing them the three men could now see his current state of excitement. As he walked he almost stumbled as he forgot his shorts were down around his ankles.

Dean laughed. "Seems someone likes the thought of being a wrecked bitch." He commented about John's hard state. Roman moved into John's path so he would run into him. He then grabbed John before he could pull away. "Toss him on face up."

John grunted as he landed on the bed on his back, his cock standing at attention and his legs spread slightly. "He can fight all he wants to but he obviously likes being put in his place." Seth chuckled, stroking his own cock a moment.

"Yeah, Mr. Goody Goody, is a bit of a freak." Dean commented as he walked over, flicking John's prince albert piercing.

Seth moved to pull the shorts from John's ankles and toss them aside. The older man sucked in a breath at Dean's touch. "Yeah...he's going to be real fun." Seth laughed. "Should we put the ring on him?" It was exciting to John to be blinded and not know when, where or which guy was going to touch him.

"Yeah let's make the bitch beg...see if he has lube hiding over there too." Dean suggested.

Seth walked to grab the ring and found the toys John kept in his top drawer. "Damn...I don't think that ass is as virgin as he pretends." He laughed loudly. "All kinds of shit in here...lube, plugs, vibrators...hell, even a paddle and those clamps you put on your nipples."

Dean laughed, there may have been a faint chuckle from Roman. "Bring the clamps and paddle." Dean told him. John growled in pretend outrage when in reality his cock was aching just from the sweet anticipation. Seth grabbed the requested items along with the lube and cock ring and walked over to the bed.

Roman looked at Seth. "Guess that mine." He finally stated in a faintly gruff tone motioning to the lube.

Seth nodded, handing the lube to Roman. "There you are, Big Guy. Don't be gentle." He walked to where Dean stood by the bed and handed him the paddle and clamps. "Ring goes on now?"

"Yeah, he's already excited no point wasting it." Dean told him as Roman opened the lube slicking his cock down.

John panted as Seth pushed the ring into place then groaned when the two tone haired man gave his balls a light squeeze.

Roman walked over climbing on the bed between John's parted legs. He grabbed then near the knees pushing them back to spread him open more. John tried to play the ever defiant wrestler, shaking his head at the actions and yelling a muffled no. "He'll change his mind soon enough." Seth grinned, giving his own cock a squeeze.

Roman moved closer he rested one of John's legs on his shoulder so he to grasp his cock to line up and begin to push in. John gave a pained groan at the stretch although some of it was for show as he had taken Roman much larger and dry. "You should have played nice, Bitch." Seth smirked as he looked on. "You're going to feel it now."

Roman gave a few deep moans as he worked filling John's body. He didn't know how long he was, but knew Dean would be growing impatient. He turned his head to look at them. He pursed his lips. "Go on, think I got him loosened for you. " He gruffed as he pulled out.

"How kind." Dean joked. "Okay who's next?"

John felt a little surprised when he felt Roman pull out of him before he could really enjoy the experience. He wondered if his boyfriend wasn't enjoying himself as he seemed hardly there and uninterested compared to Seth and Dean. Seth moved to stand close to John's head, swinging the silicone paddle in his hands after picking it up. "Hear that, Cena? I'm giving you a choice here...I want you to suck my cock while my buddy fucks you. I'm warning you though he's a little sadistic and loves dishing out the pain. So...are you going to be a good bitch for me or do I hand him this paddle and let him play?" He pulled the tie down to free John's mouth, redness on the older man's face from how tight it had been.

"Fuck you and your buddy." John rasped. "You stick your filthy cock in my mouth it's going to get bit off." Seth pulled the tie back up over John's mouth then moved to tighten the knot that held it even more.

"Fine. Your choice." Seth handed Dean the paddle with a nod. "Knock yourself out, Man."

Dean took it with a wicked smirk. "Do I get to fuck him while I play or you fuck while I hit?" Dean wondered.

"Go ahead. I'll watch for now. I want him to feel us all in turn." Seth told him with a smirk. "Don't go easy on the cocky little bitch." John's cock was hard due to the cock ring, the head leaking a few drops of pre-cum. He wished he wasn't blindfolded so he could see if Roman was watching and enjoying. It was starting to bother him so he pushed the thought away to enjoy the moment fully.

"Gladly." Dean said as he moved on his place on .the bed. He moved to fill John next. "Nice." He commented before slapping the paddle across John's lower abs. John felt no pain at Dean's entry especially since he was a good amount smaller than Roman but the feeling of being filled with the sting on his abs made him groan quietly. Seth stroked himself to stay hard as he watched the two men. "Like that?" Dean gave another swat. "Like being made a bitch?"

John shook his head no but his blue eyes were glazed with lust under the blindfold as his body shuddered from the blow. He could feel the passion and lust in Dean, the enjoyment that had been missing when his boyfriend briefly filled him. His body responded in kind, a moan leaving his throat. "Well we know that's a lie." Dean moaned he thrusted. "Your body betrays every little lie." He used the paddle to his John's one hip then the other, almost like one would hit a horse with a riding crop.

Dean's cock brushed over John's prostate at the same time the paddle struck his skin and the mix of pain and pleasure caused him to cry out in bliss. "Sure you don't want to change your mind about sucking me, Bitch? I'll make sure my buddy makes you cum so hard your eyes roll." Seth offered. John pretended to think before giving a muffled okay.

"Hmmm I think he agreed." Dean stated.

Seth looked at Dean. "You happy with the way he is now or you want to fuck him on his knees?"

Dean stilled. "Which is easier for you with how he is tied?"

"On his knees...I'll support his head." Seth answered, just wanting his release. He bent to loosen and lower John's gag from his mouth.

The older man licked his lips. "Remove the ring?" He pleaded. "I-I'll behave now."

Dean pulled out. "Ready to flip him when you are...and...no. You should have been a good boy before."

Seth helped Dean flip John so he was on his knees, his legs spread slightly for support. "B-But the other guy promised..." John almost whined pitifully as Seth climbed up in front of the bound man.

"That I did...get sucking and be patient." Seth told him as he guided his cock to John's lips, his other hand supporting him. Pretending to be hesitant John slowly opened his mouth and took the wet head past his lips.

"He promised to let you cum." Dean stated as he moved to fuck John again. "You can cum with a ring on." He explained with a laugh as he went to slide back in.

Once John had Seth's cock in his mouth the younger man gripped both sides of his cropped head in his hands and buried himself to the base down John's throat, chuckling with he gagged slightly. "Mmm...gonna feel so good to fuck his mouth." Seth grinned at Dean. "He has a nice ass I see."

"Yeah shame I'm too busy plugging it to color it." Dean replied.

John moaned at Dean's words and it sent vibrations straight to Seth's cock. "Damn, bitch is a fucking masochist. To hell with robbing his house we should just keep him as our toy." Seth joked as he fucked John's throat hard. "Think of all the delicious fun we could have."

"I'm sure someone would be looking for him at some point." Dean moaned before he he used his hands to grip into John's hips.

"Y-Yeah...I guess...shame.." Seth moaned as he felt his cock throbbing from John's warm mouth. John's cock felt almost unbearably hard as Dean seemed to be hitting every pleasure sensor in this new position, needy whines leaving his packed lips.

"Yeah, he does seem to be enjoying. We know he would turn us in though." Dean turned his head to look at Roman. It was hard to tell what was going through the larger man's mind as he stood there. "Hey, Big Guy?"

"What?" Roman called over.

"Come, give us a hand." Roman headed over. "Why don't you put that thing to good use?" Dean tried to focus as he mouthed. 'Fuck me.' Roman raised a brow unsure he read correctly. Dean nodded. "Come on." Roman looked around a moment. "Just like that is fine. "

Roman moved behind Dean and the smaller man still for a moment. John felt Dean call to Roman then still inside him and he wondered what was going on as he still pleasured Seth. He wondered if the Samoan was getting another turn to fuck him since it had been so brief the first time. Roman moved to steady Dean parting his cheeks to help ease the way in. Dean gave a faint grunt as his outer ring was stretched. "Damn." Dean spoke with a harsh whisper as he was filled up. He then slid forward with a moan as he felt the tight burn from Roman.

John's ears picked up Dean's curse as he tried to figure out what was going on. He guessed that the younger man had asked Roman to fuck him. Seth groaned deeply as he came without warning, flooding the surprised John's mouth with his release. John tried not to choke as he focused on swallowing as much as he could of it. "Mmmm li-liked the si-sight?" Dean asked with a shuddering moan as he swayed between Roman and John.

"Yeah...f-fuck...first time I've ever saw you filled by him." Seth panted almost forgetting the role play as he released John's head. "So fucking hot."

"For-forgot...we normally bl-blinded." Dean moaned picking up the pace. "Fuck...go - gonna blow." John's head spun a little with sheer need as he felt Dean's cock pulsing inside him. He knew the ring wouldn't stop him from cumming completely but it sure seemed to be slowing it down. His engorged cock was dripping as he panted with desire.

"Oh fuck...ri-right there." Dean moan before he plunged into John just before he came filling him. "OK...okay, Big Guy...I'll move so you can fi-finish the job." Roman pulled back more to free Dean. Dean moved to slowly join Seth. Roman grabbed John to flip him to his back and went to fill him again. Of course now well slicked from Dean.

John felt Roman fill him again and by this point he was desperate. It felt like he had been hard for hours as he had been excited ever since their kiss outside. "P-please make me cum." He pleaded as he felt the Samoan on top of him as his long hair brushed his shoulders.

"That's the plan." Roman stated as he began to pound John. He braced one hand on John's shoulder, the other grabbed his balls to fondle and squeeze them.

John wanted to bang his head on the mattress as he felt the sexual tension build maddeningly slow. He groaned as Roman squeezed his swollen balls. When he had almost given up hope of reaching his peak it suddenly hit him so strong he swore his toes curled. "I-It's coming...so strong...f-fuck!" He almost cried as his cock began to empty, the spasms shaking his body until he almost forgot his name.

"Damn...well, someone has the magic touch." Dean joked. Roman continued until John was spent. He then moved his hand to remove the ring. Roman then pulled out standing up. "What about yourself?"

Roman shook his head. "You should know by now...don't ask." There may have been a touch or sadness or was it regret to his voice. "I'll go work on a bath for him." He headed for the bathroom. He had no clue if John would be awake to enjoy it, but he needed a reason to distance himself in that moment.

Dean looked at Seth. "Guess time to free him?"

Seth nodded. He had debated leaving John tied after as a prank but the older man seemed too spent. "Roll on your side, John so I can get your hands." John obeyed and let Seth work to free him. He was quiet as he was spent but also in thought about Roman. Obviously his boyfriend had enjoyed their play a little as he had been hard but he had said almost nothing, standing back until Dean had pushed him to do more. Once his hands were loose John pulled off the blindfold and tie from around his neck. "Thanks, Guys. You were both a lot of fun.."

"Glad you enjoyed." Dean mentioned. "Guess we can head for the main bathroom to clean up."

"Okay." John nodded. "See you guys a bit later. If you get hungry I made up plenty of snacks in the kitchen." The two guys thanked him and headed out of the room. John felt tired and sore but satisfied as he got up and made his way to the bathroom to join Roman. Roman turned his head as he heard movement. In the bright lights of the bathroom his eyes could be seen flickering different shades.


	30. Chapter 30

(Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving. I'm sorry this chapter is so long but it is basically a role play lemon and there was not really a good point to cut chapters. Hope you enjoy anyway.)

John was a straight forward guy so he wanted to clear the air instead of silently wondering things. "D-Did I do something wrong during our role play?" He asked in a questioning tone. "I was so excited about being roughly used by you and the guys but then you hardly did or said anything...Dean had to ask you to join us...did seeing me like that not excite you?" His tone wasn't angry if perhaps a little disappointed. "I'll be honest I felt like I was alone with Dean and Seth for most of it...and I wanted you."

Roman lowered his head. "I had to fight to stay in control. Prevent Dean and Seth from seeing more than they would have wanted." He sighed. "Also...I...feel..." He just shook his head as he turned back to shut off the water.

"Feel what, Rome? Talk to me." John asked as he walked closer.

"Inadequate... You deserve more than I can do." Roman sighed.

John looked confused as he put a hand on Roman's arm. "What do you mean more than you can do? You're amazing. Even before I fell in love with you Dean and Seth were seeking you out to give them what they needed. That's all I wanted from you today...to enjoy and rough me up like a robber would do."

"But I also see the joy of an act I can't give. Also if I didn't stay focused they would have be face to face with ...it. Dean worried about it as it was. I can not just...let myself go like they can." The sadness could be heard in Roman's tone.

John felt badly for Roman but didn't know how to reply. His boyfriend had said it was impossible to free himself from the demon without destroying himself too. "You know I don't mind seeing...it." He said truthfully at last. "The pain it craves doesn't bother me."

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't become as invested as you wanted." Roman tried to look at John with a faint smile. "Come on...before the water cools."

John nodded and climbed into the tub to relax. "Not too sore this time since you and Dean used lube."

"I know." Roman commented as he sat on the edge of the soaking tub.

"Oh, yeah...forgot." John leaned back in the tub. "I'm really not sore at all. Dean hit me a few times but the sting didn't last." John sighed. "Just between us...I had fun but I really wanted rougher treatment all the way around. Usually Dean tears into me and I figured playing a criminal he wouldn't hold anything back. I...I thought about it all week." He shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with me."

"I guess we rip you so much we like to make sure you heal. You know you could get infections right?" The Samoan asked.

"Yeah...I know you all mean well." John said quietly. "I can't explain it...but sometimes my body aches for pain...nothing else seems to satisfy or make me feel alive. I'm not a cutter...but sometimes I understand their desperation to feel."

"Maybe later...let the beast stretch its claws." Roman replied faintly.

John nodded, his body relaxing at Roman's words. "Thank you. Sometimes I'm afraid you must think I'm demanding or crazy."

"I would be lying if I said I didn't. You allow me to use and abuse you...to try to keep it sated."

John swallowed hard, a knot in his stomach. He had been told by people he was crazy for being such an extreme masochist his entire life by everyone from his ex to co-workers to Randy. It made him want to keep his needs private at times although he tried to hide the hurt behind jokes. He had hoped his boyfriend would understand and accept him. He wasn't allowing Roman...or the demon to use and abuse him...he needed it himself. It was a driving, consuming ache that never left him. He cleared his throat to hide any breaking in his voice. "It's not abuse to me...I'm sorry if that makes me crazy."

"Sorry...I didn't mean to insult you. I know there are people like you. I just hope I don't break that trust." Roman told him.

"I know." John felt emotionally naked as he showed Roman a serious side he rarely revealed to others. "I have faith in you...I know you care about me."

"I do...but that can be a hazard."

"I know." John moved to begin washing off. "Let's not dwell on this stuff..." He tried to change the subject. "So I was blindfolded...I'll bet Seth was really enjoying the playing huh?"

"Yeah, he was in his element. That actually reminds me. I know you prefer bottoming...being made helpless. Seth wondered if you wouldn't mind at least once taking part on the other side."

John turned his shocked eyes to look Roman's way. "What? Seth is always so dominant around me...he wants me to what...top him?"

"Along with Dean and me. We didn't work details. He wants to be restrained. He loves being tied as much as tying others. If he wants a roleplay I do have one in mind." Roman smiled.

"Oh?" John was taken off guard because normally the role play ideas were his or Seth's. "Care to share with me?"

"Based on our ring characters. Dean and I were backstabbed, your livelihood put at risk because of him...and we all want payback."

John gave a laugh. "I love it. Being in charge isn't usually my thing but it could be fun with you guys...sure I'll give it a try." He thought a moment. "Is Seth into pain and abuse like Dean? When you played with him and Dean he was just tied up with a plug in."

"He doesn't feed off it like you and Dean. He isn't turned off from it though."

John nodded. "Okay. Sure I'll follow you guy's lead. I want Seth to be happy." He finished washing and stood up from the large tub, grabbing a towel.

"I'll let them know." Roman got up to give John room.

John stepped from the tub and wrapped the towel around his waist. "I cooked in advance for us earlier so we can just heat and eat. Maybe after dinner we can give Seth his fun?" He bent to let the water from the tub.

"That works, I need to hop in the shower."

"Of course. Thank you for the bath, Baby." John used the pet name for Roman he only said in private. He moved to kiss him before heading for the bedroom.

Roman returned the kiss before moving to start the shower. John finished cleaning up and putting the toys away in his drawer from their playing. His hands moved over each item as he wondered what type of things excited Seth...well, other than restraints. Once finished he relaxed in bed with the TV on. Roman took a while before he made his way to the bedroom. "Hope I didn't take too long." He commented as he lightly toweled his hair.

"It's fine, Baby. Just relaxing." John assured him. He was laying in bed dressed in clean gym shorts watching a movie.

"Ah okay, anything good?" He asked as he walked over, falling back on the bed.

Okay I guess. Not as funny as the comedy I just filmed." John laughed. "I'm this meathead from the gym who cums in a few minutes and I'm so vain I get off talking about my workouts."

"Damn sounds like some people I knew." Roman stated, placing his hands bend his head.

"Really?" John laughed. "I guess I've known a few myself." They talked a few hours until it was time for them to eat. John heated the food then they all gathered in the kitchen. "Rome told me about your request, Seth. Would you like to try it after we're done?" He asked him. Seth's face lit up in excitement at the words. "Really, John? Of course I would!"

"Now were you just thinking normal play or a roleplay?" Roman asked him.

Seth shrugged. "I'm just feeling submissive today. I'd like to be bound, gagged maybe blindfolded and...as John puts it...made to feel small." He helped himself to some of the chicken that was being passed around.

"Well, I shared an ideal with John." Roman stated. "Basically playing our ring roles."

Seth looked thoughtful. "Ring roles? You mean like I'm a heel and you guys are pissed because I broke up the Shield?"

"Right...and you having a big role in the threat to John's career." Roman nodded.

Seth gave a chuckle. "Sure. Sounds fun. I even have the briefcase here as a prop. It's a good idea, Rome. You guys really hate my guts right now at work and no wonder...I'm a fucking prick."

"Damn and I'm a complete whack job." Dean laughed.

"And you really, really hate my guts." Seth winked at his lover. "We won't even speak of the tongs you took to my cock on live TV. Shit wasn't a hot dog!"

"I didn't grab that hard...besides I kissed it better later that night." Dean laughed.

"Talk about no filter." Roman said.

"What?" Dean wondered.

The guys laughed and talked until the meal was finished. John cleaned up then joined the other three in the living room. "All finished...so where do you guys want to do this? I admit I'm new to the topping thing so this is your show Dean and Rome. Seems you two would want the harshest revenge anyway."

"Hmm where would be a good place to jump the weasel?" Roman mused.

Seth gave Roman a pretend glare. "Gee thanks. Just make sure I'm well restrained...and left to stew a while helplessly."

"Of course." Roman smirked. "Hmmm the gym?"

"Sounds good. I'll go grab my briefcase." Seth stood to go then paused. "Oh...you guys need any of my restraints?"

"If we want realistic I'm not sure what would be good." Roman admitted.

"Well, let's see...there would be rope at the arena. I have some in my bag. Be right back." There was a flash of two toned hair as Seth raced for the guest room he was sharing with Dean.

"Someone is excited." John couldn't help laughing.

"Good for him." Dean stated.

Seth returned a short time later with his Money In the Bank briefcase and a small black bag, handing it to Roman. "Just some things you might or might not want." He reached over to open it, revealing a few lengths of rope, roll of tape, two bandanas, a vibrator, lube and a cock ring.

"Not sure about the vibe and ring." Roman commented.

"We might work something after I commented on TV about what was in the case." Dean laughed.

"It's up to you guys. You don't have to use any one thing." Seth assured them. "So how do you want to start? I come into the gym and you're waiting on me?"

"Yeah." Dean started. "Sounds right. We could be working out when you come in with the case. You see us and start gloating or something. Maybe John being the boy scout he is tries to give you a chance but your ego won't take it."

Seth nodded. "Why would you guys have ropes and shit though if it wasn't planned ahead?"

"Well, ropes could be like jump ropes." Roman reasoned.

"Yeah and we have the grip tape we carry in our bags." Dean pointed out.

Seth nodded. "Okay. Go on in and give me a few minutes to get into character." John nodded and headed for his gym.

Dean followed John, Roman following last. Once the three guys had disappeared Seth stood alone. He tried not to get too excited yet and get into the mindset to be his cocky ring persona. After around ten minutes had passed he took off for the gym, proudly carrying his briefcase. He reached the room and pushed the door open, strolling inside to see John, Dean and Roman working out at various stations. "Guess I picked a busy time." Seth smirked as he scanned the room. "You boys want to watch the future star of the WWE workout?" John started to open his mouth and Seth interrupted him. "No one cares what you think, John. Except what day you plan to retire."

Roman looked over with his almost always present sneer. "I would watch it...Seth." He stated as he set down the weights he was working with.

Seth smirked at Roman as he sat his briefcase down by a treadmill. "You think I'm afraid of you? I invented the Shield. Without me you and Dean would be nothing. Nothing! You should both be kissing my feet." He knew he was acting over the top but that was part of his character.

"Uh...Seth. A little friendly advice." John started calmly. "I wouldn't push it..."

"Go suck Vince's cock some more, Old Man." Seth laughed at John's warning.

"What, like you've been doing for Hunter the last few months?" Dean stated. "Or do I give you a little credit and say you been munching princess pie?"

"Shut the hell up, Ambrose!" Seth shouted, pointing his finger at Dean. "I got where I'm at because I work harder...harder than any of you ever did!" John raised an eyebrow as he stood from the weight bench, his good nature fading fast.

Dean walked over to get in Seth's face. "That right, pretty boy?" He gave him a light shove. "You want to try to prove something... Come on then." He yelled at him.

Seth went after Dean but before he could make contact he gasped as he was suddenly put into a very tight headlock by John. "I think you need a lesson, Punk." John growled as Seth struggled to break the hold. "I've about fucking had it with you! You've done nothing but strut around here like you own the place...and you have no idea who you're dealing with."

Dean scowled as he did a pulled punch to Seth's gut. "Don't have the lollipop guild around." He was referring to J and J Security.

Roman stood off to the side. "We all came up together, Seth. We all agreed to be equals. You lost that vision somewhere."

Seth gave a laugh as he gasped out for breath in John's hold. "Or m-maybe just saw the truth. I built you two. I carried you!" He struggled. "Let me the fuck go, John!" John growled as if the kid was testing his last nerve and let go, pushing him away in disgust.

"John fucking opened his home, his gym to us when we had no where. What the fuck, Seth?" Roman snarled. "Bad enough people think my family carried me! Now you want to claim it was you! You're fuck delusional, worse that what people say Dean is."

"Hey there." Dean started then rubbed his neck. "Okay, well maybe."

Seth prayed John realized it was all an act as he said the next words. "I know John did...because he recognized greatness when he saw it." He panted as he rubbed his neck, backing away from John. "He served his purpose...time for him to stand back for the future."

"We were better as a group then we were apart. You squandered that." Dean stated. "We all have good parts and weaknesses."

"John saw stuff in everyone he helps...or he wouldn't." Roman told him.

Dean started to move closer to Seth. "I still wants to pound that smug face just out of principle."

"Well, I came to work out so shut the hell up or get out, Seth." John snapped. Seth gave the older man the finger and John snapped. "That's it. I've fucking had it. Go ahead, Dean. I might join in myself."

Dean pounded his fist against his hip as Roman moved to block behind Seth. "Time to feel the receiving end of one of our beatdowns." Roman told Seth as he he grabbed him in a full nelson.

Seth's heart pounded even though he knew it was only a role play and Dean wouldn't really hurt him out of instinct. "You guys will be sorry! I'll call J and J Security! How would you three like the Authority on your asses?' He asked as his eyes darted for a way out. "Big Show, Kane and Randy will fuck you up!"

Dean laughed before he began to sing the lollipop guild song from Wizard of Oz. He then grew deadpan serious. "You kidding right?"

Roman laughed as he held Seth tighter. "You're only one who sees it...those three of the Authority can't stand you either. Fuck, you nearly crippled Randy, why the fuck would he help you?"

Seth's face turned red as he struggled. "Go ahead...pound me. Hunter will destroy your careers."

John gave a loud sigh. "Sadly he's right, Guys. As much as I hate to say it...Seth goes running back to Hunter all beat up or injured and he'll make your lives hell. Believe me I know."

Seth gave a triumphant smirk. "See John has a little sense...let me go!"

Roman growled, releasing Seth with a shove that knocked him down. "Oops."

"We are already screwed for placing our hands on Hunter's ass kisser. We know he will go squeal. We might as well have some fun first." Dean told them.

"What kind of fun?" John asked, raising an eyebrow. Seth caught himself as he fell on his hands and tried to scramble back up.

"I don't know." Dean said as he kicked Seth back down. "You been here longer, John. What is normal punishment for a new guy that doesn't seem to know their place?"

John pursed his lips in thought. "Humiliation." He gestured to the small closet off to the side of the gym. "How about we toss him in their awhile to think? If he's sorry after we let him go...if he hasn't learned his lesson we try something else...more drastic."

"No!" Seth tried to crawl away, knowing if he stood he would be pushed down.

"Rome want the honors?" Dean asked. "Hmmm how do we stop him from running?"

Roman moved to block Seth. He actually straddled him then sat down on his back so he couldn't move. "Thought I saw some ropes around."

John pretended to look around before pulling out two lengths of rope from the bag and tossed them to Dean. "Here...you've been wanting revenge forever. Tie the weasel tight."

"You can't do this to me!" Seth howled in outrage under the Samoan.

"Oh shut up...we're already screwed so who cares at this point?" Dean stated as he moved to lash Seth's ankles together.

"You're right you're screwed. All of you!" Seth yelled, secretly hoping Dean would tie him tightly.

John looked in the bag and pulled out the tape. "You know I don't know about you guys but I'm really getting sick of his mouth." He smirked as he thought of payback for the jock strap Seth had gagged him with once as he bent to take off one of his socks. "I think he needs to...put a sock in it." He laughed, blue eyes sparkling.

"Go ahead, have fun." Roman smirked before smacking the back of Seth's head. "He is getting whiney."

John grinned and walked over to Seth. Seth's cock twitched under him in excitement at the helpless feeling as he shrieked in indignation. "Hel-!" His words were cut short as John pushed the balled up sock into Seth's mouth then began to seal it in with the tape. "There...much better." He smirked as he patted Seth's packed cheeks. Seth's arms flailed in a last ditch effort.

Roman grabbed Seth's flailing limbs. "Okay Rome you can move off I have an ideal." Dean told him. Roman moved and Dean brought the rope up to lash Seth's hands in a makeshift hogtie. "How's that?"

"That works." John smirked down at the struggling Seth, knowing the man was loving every second. "Let him stew in the closet awhile and learn some respect."

"Okay...up we go." Roman faintly joked as he grabbed the rope lifting Seth up like an oversized gym bag. He headed for the closet. "Grab the door?" Seth grunted at the strain on his body but he honestly loved it. He had never been in a hogtie before. John walked to open the closet door for Roman. "Thanks." He placed Seth inside. "Get comfy..may be a while." Roman laughed before he shut the door.

Seth's body was pumping with adrenaline as he was left alone in the closet. It was so exciting to be restrained this way and have to wait for the three sexy men to come back for him. He lost all sense of time as his cock hardened under him, groaning softly.

John laughed after the closet door was shut. "You got one kinky boyfriend, Dean."

"Well, none of us exactly fit the definition of normal." Dean pointed out. "Well he said he wanted to be alone a good time. Should we go grab a drink?"

"You're right, Dean and sure...don't want to disappoint." John chuckled. "He'll be hard as hell when we get him out."

Dean laughed. "If he doesn't blow from the anticipation." He headed for the gym door.

Dean had no idea how close to the truth he was as Seth moaned, grinding his cock against the floor for friction. Hundreds of sexy scenarios passed through his mind and heated his body as he imagined what would be done to him. He wanted John to fuck him but doubted the older man would.

The three guys left the gym and headed for the kitchen. "It was safe for me to stuff that sock in his mouth and leave him right?" John asked as they walked. "He won't choke?"

"He should be fine... You would think." Dean replied. "Just let him stew a bit."

John nodded. They reached the kitchen. "You guys want a cold beer since we're off?"

"Read my mind, John Boy." Dean joked.

"I may wait until later." Roman told them.

John opened the fridge and handed Dean a cold beer. "We have water and iced tea then, Baby." He told Roman, blushing as he realized he had said the pet name in front of Dean.

Dean took the beer with a faint smile. "So, you're the Sugar Daddy, so he your Sugar Baby."

"Don't start Dean." Roman warned him as he went for some tea.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." Dean laughed.

John grabbed a beer himself, wanting to change the subject quickly. "Seth called me old man...maybe I should give him an old fashioned bare butt spanking. He does have a nice ass."

Dean laughed. "He may like that...would need to tie him differently though."

"Like how? I admit I'm more used to being on the receiving end." John admitted.

"Just like separate hands from feet. The hogtie would be hard for you to get a good hit on."

John nodded, cracking open his beer. "Well, if any of us fucks him we'd have to anyway." He had no idea what Seth wanted from them.

"How about tying him to the weight bench and then we can take turns." Roman suggested.

John nodded. "That works. You know I'm never the guy in charge but this is kind of fun as a group anyway. I love it that Seth enjoys so much."

"So, you gonna take part in the round robin?" Dean asked.

John looked taken back a moment then thoughtful. "I don't know...maybe. I've never topped a guy. What if I hurt him?"

"Well, we will use lube." Dean tried to help ease things.

"We could also have it that you think Dean and I get first crack at him since we got screwed over by him the most." Roman suggested. "Then he would we stretched for you as well."

John nodded as he leaned against the counter, feeling both nervous and excited at something so new to him. "Okay. Guess every guy should try the other side at least once. It felt good when Seth and Dean rode me."

"Hey, don't know if you don't try, right?" Dean said. "For all you know you may like both sides. We do." Roman seemed lost in thought, just sipping his tea.

John still looked unconvinced. "I don't know, Man. I have so many responsibilities in my life...I like giving up control during sex. I love the feeling of surrendering to a guy and taking his cock...I doubt I'll ever be a true switch...but I'm willing to try on occasion."

"Well, you can still be a switch, but have a preference." Dean tried to explain. Roman fought not to show a reaction either way on the subject.

"I...I guess." John nodded as he downed the rest of his beer.

"Relax, you'll be fine. Hey he may even see it as an honor." Dean told him.

John nodded, feeling a little awkward. "So...you guys want to head back to the gym and pretend to work out a bit?"

"Yeah...maybe peek in on him make sure he is okay...then shut the door again." Dean laughed.

"Damn, isn't that a tad mean?" Roman wondered.

"It will be fine." Dean assured him.

The three guys made their way back to the gym. Meanwhile in the closet Seth was giving a muffled moan as his body was shaken by waves of his climax. All of the anticipation and rubbing his cock against the floor had caused the bound man to have a hard orgasm, the release coating the inside of his briefs and gym shorts. Reaching the gym Dean walked over to the closet opening the door to peer inside. "Hey, old buddy." He called to Seth almost mockingly. "Comfy?"

Seth gave an angry growl as he looked Dean's way, panting through his nose but it was all for show. Sweat glistened on his face and wet his two toned hair from the power of his orgasm. "Awe, Hunter's kiss up is still cross...guess you need more time to reflect on your actions...later." Dean went to begin shutting the door again. Seth screamed muffled curses at Dean. His body was growing sore but to the kinky side of him it was a dream come true. He could not believe Dean was leaving again.

Dean heard Seth and stopped. He opened the door, leaning closer. "I'm going to look at your hands, left thumb you okay, right you need out." His tone was a light whisper. Part of Dean may have wanted payback for a few weeks ago, but he did still have a heart. Seth gave the left thumb up to show his boyfriend he was really okay despite his loud protesting. He was a little sore but nothing he couldn't deal with. "Good." Dean ten patted Seth's cheek before leaving and shutting the door again. The then joined the others. "Everything is good."

"That's good." John nodded as he heard Dean. "I know he loves this kind of shit but just wanted to be sure."

"Yeah, I admit I broke play for a moment to make sure."

"Hey, you got to play it safe and he was gagged." John told him. "With all the play protesting it can get hard to tell." He glanced at Roman. "Although you can feel fear right, Rome?"

"Sometimes." Roman stated. "If it cares to know."

John gave a snorting laugh as he thought of something. "You know what would be fun as hell? If I put something kinky in the Money In the Bank case and he doesn't know about it...then when we have him out here one of us taunts Seth and looks in it."

"Payback for earlier?" Roman asked

"Maybe." John laughed. "Of course the Raw promo is my inspiration." He walked to the bag, pulling out the vibrator and cock ring. "I'm glad he did that though. First time I ever came with a cock ring on...it was so intense. Like instead of just having a normal orgasm I was forced to let it build and build...then...wow like an explosion."

"That was funny." Dean said. "I meant Raw not today."

"It was. Heard it was real popular online." John moved to put the ring and toy inside the case and closed it up with another chuckle. "Vince would be horrified we are desecrating a piece of company property."

"Come on he had a dummy rigged with a dye pack." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, how long did it take Seth to get that shit out of his hair?" John laughed at the memory.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Too long, and he made me help."

John laughed. "I'm sure it didn't kill you. He has nice hair...but Rome's is better."

"Well, I could say your bias." Dean replied. "No the bad part was him insisting I comb through the beard and double...no triple check I got it all out."

John laughed again. "I can see that. And yeah maybe a little bias." He walked to the bag and pulled out the lube, handing it to Dean. "So...think we should make him wear the ring while we fuck him? Hopefully my spanking will get him hard."

Dean looked at the lube. "Add this to the case. It would go with the vibe." He laughs handing it back. "As for the ring..sure, just another form of restraints."

John took the lube and added it. "You know what Rome talked of doing...putting my cock in a cage sometime when I play with you guys. You can both use me but I'd know he has control over my orgasm that day."

"Wow...rough." Dean said then laughed. "Sounds fun."

"It kind of does." John admitted. "Although I don't know why...it would be torture on my end."

"Isn't that part of the fun?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." John agreed. He looked around. "Not to be pushy but I'm getting antsy here...you think Seth's had long enough?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Dean told him. "Let's go, Rome." The two headed for the closet. Dean opened the door peering inside. "Rise and shine."

By the time the two guys returned Seth was fully hard and aroused again. Hearing the men speak outside the door and being so helpless was turning him on. He felt almost slutty that he was so hard right after cumming so strong he was sure his underwear and shorts had to be soaked. Seth put on a show of struggling, yelling muffled threats through his gag. "Awe...someone isn't a happy camper." Dean mocked. "Can you get him or need help?"

"I put him in there." Roman stated as he walked inside to hoist set up he wrapped an arm around him to carry him. His nose crinkled slightly, smelling the air. He then carried him out and to a gym mat, tossing him down. "So you learn your lesson?"

Seth glared at the men yelling a very muffled "Fuck you."

"Guess not." John chuckled at the sweaty, defiant Seth. "Still being a spoiled brat I see."

"Guess he needs a bigger lesson." Dean told them. "Is there a knife around." Roman began to laugh. " what's funny, Big Man?"

"For being angry, he sure is...excited."

John pulled a knife he had grabbed from the kitchen and gave it to Dean. "Yeah...he does look a bit...at attention." Seth's eyes grew wide when he saw Dean go near him with the knife as though he were afraid of the crazed man.

Dean crouched down, showing Seth the knife closer. "What, think I'm going to cut you?" Considering Dean had sworn in the ring at one point to cut Seth to pieces the two tone haired man didn't think it would be a too big of a stretch to be afraid at Dean's mercy. His dark eyes were wide in pretend fear as he eyed Dean and the knife. Dean moved to cut the rope that connected the hands to the feet. "I was just making things more comfortable for you." He laughed.

Seth calmed, breathing through his nose as if relieved. "You know..." John spoke up. "Maybe a good bare butt spanking would put him in his place..." His voice trailed off as he noticed a wet spot in the front of their captive's shorts. "Hmm...you piss yourself, Seth...or is that spot something else?" Seth's face flushed as his condition was pointed out.

"My guess...by the tent...something else." Roman told them. "Maybe he is the freak we all thought."

John gave an almost mocking laugh as he neared the briefcase. "Let's just see here." He pulled out the vibrator and ring with a hearty laugh. "Look, Dean. You were right all along." Seth was surprised to see the toys in his case but thought it was a great idea.

Dean grinned looking at Roman. "See man...I told you...I told everyone." He exclaimed like an excited kid.

"Yes Dean... Never said I didn't believe you." Roman told him. He then looked at John. "Bare butt spanking you said?"

"Yeah." John nodded. "He's gotten far too cocky...need to teach the boy some respect." Seth was finding John's idea very arousing as it was a new side to the older man.

"Okay...who gets the dirty job of pulling his shorts down?" Roman wondered.

"You already touched him...you do it." Dean told him

"Ewe."

"Come on."

"You do it, then."

John rolled his eyes. "Oh hell I'll do it. No big deal." He moved to grab Seth's shorts and underwear, pulling them down to his ankles. Seth was on his side so his hard cock came into view even as he struggled. "They feel damp but I can't remove them with his feet tied." John said.

"Then rest them on the ropes...or cut them off." Dean smirked.

"Damn, he's liking this." Roman said. "What fun is that?"

"Maybe that's a part of it. Being ashamed of liking it...but he'll have a warm ass soon enough." John assured the Samoan. "Want me to put that cock ring on him?" Seth shook his head no frantically.

"Hey...the place is cleared out." Dean commented. "Maybe we should remove the gag? Hear him beg? Then put the ring on."

"Why not? Knock yourself out." John smirked as he watched Seth.

Dean moved near Seth's head. "Get ready, Baby" he said slightly mockingly even though he did mean it. Taking the edge of the tape he went to peel it then stopped. "Fuck...need oil or something." He stated looking toward John. "We don't want to rip his whiskers."

"Just a minute. I have some in my bag." John lied to keep up the story as he ran to the downstairs guest bathroom. He came back a minute later with a bottle of baby oil. "Randy left it." He said honestly, handing it to Dean.

Dean gave a faint snicker as he took the oil. He opened it putting some on his fingers before trying to work it around the tape. "Wonder how he would look clean shaven." Roman joked faintly. Seth's eyes grew wide at the thought before sending Roman a death glare. Roman cracked a faint smile. Dean worked slowly. "You know we would get skinned if that happened." He finally got enough oil worked into the beard to get the tape free without too much hair loss. "Open up"

Seth opened his mouth so Dean could pull the damp and dirty sock out. Once his mouth was free he licked his dry lips. "You are all in big trouble." He croaked out. "Get me a f-fucking drink of water right now."

Dean grabbed Seth by the hair pulling his head back to look in his eyes. "I would really watch my tone." He gave a sneer before sucking his teeth. "I was going to suggest some water, but since you're so rude about it you can suffer." He shoved his head away as he released the hair.

Seth's mouth felt so dry it hurt, like the sock had sucked out every ounce of moisture he had but he knew in character he would be too cocky to beg so he just glared silently. "Damn, he's a little prick." John laughed at how stubborn Seth was acting. "I think a spanking will do him good."

"You wouldn't dare." Seth said in a husky tone, glaring as he tried not to cough.

"Where you want him?" Roman asked.

John looked around and pointed to the weight bench. "That should work...you putting the ring on him first, Dean?"

"Sure. Get him on his back and pin him Rome." Dean ordered

"Gladly." Roman moved over to help roll Seth to his back.

"This is fucking crazy." Seth protested in a hoarse voice. "You'll all be fired for sexual assault. I'll make sure of it."

"Let's see." Dean started as he grabbed the ring and walked over. "Three stories verses one." He grabbed Seth's cock with a faintly strong stroke. "And that one is not well liked. While one of the three is top of the chain...hmmm." He used a little oil to help slide the ring on. "Which is more likely to be believed?"

Seth seemed taken back by Dean's words and John laughed. "Wow...speechless." His smile faded into an almost cold sneer, something Seth had never imagined. "You have no idea the pull I have around here, Boy. You've been messing with fire so now your ass is getting warmed nice and good. Maybe you'll have a different attitude tomorrow when you can't sit down."

"Okay, bench time." Dean said. Roman went to grab Seth pulling him up heading for the empty bench. Seth would have screamed and protested as he was being taken to the bench but his throat hurt and mouth was too dry so he kept quiet, figuring he would pretend to be a little defeated by Dean's reasoning. Roman set him stomach down on the bench then pinned his shoulders. "Go ahead, John."

John took a moment to admire the view before landing a firm hit to the round cheeks. He could have struck Seth much harder but he knew the younger man didn't get off on pain like Dean and himself. Seth had a nice ass but he rarely got to see it uncovered as the man was normally fucking him during their play. Seth gave a gasp as John worked on a steady rhythm...spanking one cheek then the other with rubbing in between. "For an ass kisser he does have a nice ass." John commented.

Dean laugh. "It's okay I guess...make sure to give it some real color."

Seth glared, making a mental note to punish his boyfriend later. John had to laugh and got a little harder, watching the cheeks jiggle as they began to warm and take on a flushed hue. "S-stop! Just stop!" Seth groaned. The room filled with the sound of flesh meeting flesh as John's large hand met the bound man's exposed butt.

Dean moved by Roman near Seth's head. "What was that?"

"Stop...please." Seth acted like the words killed him to say them. "I'm sorry...now let me go."

Dean pursed his lips debating it. "What do you guys think?"

"I don't know." Roman said.

John squeezed the warmed flesh, getting a moan from Seth. "I don't know about you boys but I play for both teams...and I wouldn't mind working out a little tension on this tight ass." Seth's heart began to race as John voiced his hidden desire. The older man wanted to fuck him? He knew he would be John's first.

Dean shrugged. "Don't bother me any...may be fun to get a shot myself."

"From his case it looks like he is definitely a catcher." Roman pointed out.

John moved his hand from Seth's ass to squeeze his clothed cock. "I say we all make him our bitch and then let him go. You guys want first shot since he turned on you?" He tried not to become nervous at the thought of topping.

"I-if you have to do this...please use the lube in my case." Seth said in a hoarse tone.

"Dean, grab another piece of rope so we can secure him better." Roman told him.

"Sure." Dean went to grab some rope while Roman moved to free Seth's hands.

"Sure, Sethie...we will show a little mercy"

"Don't call me Sethie." Seth protested but made no move to escape, figuring he would never get away from three men and also his feet were bound. John watched them as he began to strip down. "You guys going to have any trouble getting hard?"

"Nope...I'll just focus on the long hair." Dean said as he came back. Roman used the new rope to bind Seth's hands to tell bench legs.

Roman's phone started to ring. "What the hell?" He stood up to look. "Fuck...go on, Guys." He headed for the door to talk in private.

"So you three never...uh...did anything together while you were alone?" John asked Dean as he stroked his cock. Seth felt excited but turned on by how exposed he felt in the new position.

Dean gave a faint sigh. "Okay...okay...maybe a few times."

John laughed. "Well, I'm sure you missed Seth's ass then. You go first, Man."

"Thanks." Dean stripped down before going for the lube. He came back over running his nails down Seth's back.

Seth panted as goosebumps formed on his body from the nails. "Been awhile, Dean." He said gruffly.

"If you hadn't been such an ass maybe we could have more of each others." He swatted Seth's ass.

Seth jumped with a growl. "Just shut up and fuck me if you're going to, Ambrose."

Dean tisked at him. "Manners now...or maybe you won't get what it sure seems you want." Dean told him as he applied some of the lube.

"Maybe that's why he's had such an attitude lately." John smirked as he just barely stroked his cock to keep it hard. "He needed a good lay...fuck, the guy got off in the closet without being touched."

"Yeah...maybe. So you gonna ask nice...or do we leave you like this and become a rigger's bitch?"

Seth growled in pretend frustration. "Fuck me...please...Dean."

"Now was that so hard?" Dean asked as he moved behind Seth before kneading his ass then parted them looking. "Okay, I will admit he doesn't have a bad ass, John." He then moved to work his slicked member between the cheeks, pushing against the resistant puckered flesh.

"It's hot as hell...not too large but a nice shape." John agreed. "I'm surprised you didn't comment on my...jewelry."

"Jewelry?" Dean looked over. "Oh, fuck." Dean actually chuckled as he pushed in. "Damn, Seth. You're in for a surprise." He moan at the tightness.

"Huh...what?" Seth asked, remembering John's piercing and how amazing it had felt when he had rode him.

"I've never actually fucked a guy so I can't say how it feels to them." John admitted.

"Why do-don't you move around and show him what he's in store for?" Dean asked as he pulled back for the next thrust.

John moved around to Seth's head and the bound man looked up to see the Prince Albert piercing. "D-Damn...what's that feel like?" He panted. The older man shrugged. "Don't know but I heard it's supposed to feel good."

"Well, sounds like you may be in for a treat." Dean told him with a few more thrusts.

Seth groaned as Dean filled him but it wasn't a sound of pain. "Why do you two care about how I feel?"

"Seth, I may not like you but I'm not into rape." John answered him. "I'd prefer you cry out in pleasure instead of pain." He stroked his hard cock in front of Seth, trying not to get nervous.

"You think I really care?" Dean asked as he picked up speed. "Just know you."

Seth moaned as Dean began to fuck him harder, being restrained making him more heated than normal. "You're going to untie me after this...right?" John nodded as he watched Dean pound Seth. "Yes...but if you need another lesson later you can bet I'll give you another one."

"Yeah...guess...we will let you go." Dean answered with a moan.

"My ass feels good doesn't it, Ambrose?" Seth almost taunted as he moaned. "Even if you hate me...you still like this tight ass."

"Just...like...you...missed this." Dean emphasized the point with a sharp thrust with each word.

Seth cried out as jolts of pleasure ran through his body. "Please...take off the ring...my cock is aching." He pleaded as his hands closed into fists in the restraints.

"Nope...I'm only the first." Dean moaned.

Seth swore in frustration as his balls felt swollen. "Fuck you, Ambrose. You'll be my bitch next time."

"Wishful thinking." Dean almost laughed but the moan came out more. By that time Roman had returned, he stayed by the door with his arms crossed and head lowered. His hair hung over his face.

John stopped stroking himself when he saw Roman come back in. The Samoan's body language bothered him. Letting Dean enjoy Seth a moment he walked over to where Roman stood. "What's up?" He asked quietly. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing. Go enjoy." His voice was low with a deep gruntal tone.

"You seem upset. You can talk to me." John said as the sound of Dean and Seth's moans filled the background.

"No...I'll be fine...please go...enjoy."

John could tell the difference in his lover's voice. He knew the demon was trying to peek out and it would frighten the other two. "Okay. But we're a couple, Rome. You can talk to me." He ran a hand down Roman's arm. "I can hear...it in your voice. I will be available later if you want." He walked back to rejoin his friends. Roman was torn between leaving or staying. For now he decided to stay where he was.

Dean saw John as he came back over. "Almost there." He moaned as he panted.

John felt butterflies as he figured he was next. "Fuck yeah...fill the bitch."

Seth growled as he was very frustrated by that point. "You'd better not cum inside me. Pull out."

"Fuck...just for that...I...will." Dean moaned as his eyes drifted closed a few moments before he drove deep, cumming with a deep moan. "Oh...so good." He moaned staying in a moment before he pulled out and moved to the side.

"Rome said to go ahead so I guess I'm next." John told them as he moved to lube his cock. He swallowed hard as he looked at Seth's ass.

"Go ahead...make the bitch moan." Dean told him.

John lined up his cock and pushed in fairly easy due to Dean stretching Seth first and the lube and cum slicking his ass. "Fuck." He moaned as his cock was buried in the tight heat. "So much tighter than fucking a chick."

It turned Seth on to know this was a first for John. "You're fucking big." He groaned in encouragement. "Please, John...I need to cum."

"Should we be nice at this point?" Dean asked John.

John could hardly hear Dean as his body was burning and head clouded from the new sensation. "Yeah..." He moaned. "I want him to know we made him cum." He was buried balls deep and fighting the urge to thrust hard. Dean moved over then worked a hand under Seth to begin working the ring off.

"Thank you." Seth was too horny and exhausted to be defiant after being bound, spanked and fucked so long. "So close..."

John couldn't hold back anymore and began to thrust hard, gripping Seth's hips in both hands as his blue eyes drifted shut. "D-Damn, Seth...so good."

Once Seth was fully free of the ring Dean moved back to enjoy the show. The room was filled with the scent of sex and the grunts and moans of the two men fucking. John gave a thrust that shook Seth's body and his piercing brushed over the two tone haired man's prostate and they both cried out in pleasure. John's face was scrunched in ecstasy as he got lost in the moment. "Fuck, that looks good" Dean admitted.

"F-Feels good too." John panted. He pounded Seth a few more long minutes until both men came almost together, John cursing and Seth crying out in bliss. The bound man was so physically exhausted once his release hit his head slumped as he passed out cold. John pulled out, looking at the wrecked Seth, his ass showing signs of bruising. "I think he's out." He confessed to Dean.

"I think he will be a very happy boy once he wakes up. Can you get his feet free?" Dean moved to free Seth's hands.

"Sure." John moved to work on Seth's feet. "Thanks for sharing him with me, Dean. It was fun although I prefer the other side."

"He will be very glad you did try it though." He looked at Seth. "Hmmm now getting him to our room?"

"Easy." John bent to pick Seth up in his arms. The man's face and hair were dripping with sweat. "He's light. You may want to wipe him down in the room or lay a towel under him."

"I would say towel... In case he...leaks." Dean chuckled. He then looked at Roman. "You okay?"

Roman nodded. "Go...I'll clean."

"Um...okay, thanks."

John looked at Roman as he passed him with Seth. "See you in our room?" He wanted to talk to his boyfriend and spend time with him.

"Yeah." Roman moved away from the wall to begin cleaning up.

"Love you." John told him, sensing the Samoan's mood. He carried Seth upstairs and to the guest room with Dean behind him. Once they reached the room John walked to the bed, still holding Seth in his arms. "Grab me a towel and wet cloth, Dean?" He asked.

"Of course. Thanks for helping." Dean ran down the hall to the bathroom to get the items. He got back, laying the towel on the bed.

John laid Seth down gently on the towel. "He's going to be fucking sore later." He warned as he took the cloth and wiped off Seth's face and stomach. "Being tied that long...then I spanked him pretty hard."

Seth stirred a little as John washed him. "B-Baby?" He whispered. "So thirsty."

"John, can you get him some water and I'll finish wiping him down?" Dean asked.

"Sure." John handed Dean the cloth and went to get Seth a drink. Seth's dark eyes looked heavy with exhaustion as he fought to stay awake. "Once you get a drink you can sleep, Kitten." He worked to finish washing him down.

Seth just nodded. John returned with a cold bottle which the younger man almost downed entirely before collapsing back on the bed. "See you tomorrow, Guys." John told them and then headed to his room.

"Night, John." Dean said with a wave. He then joined Seth on the bed. "Hold me?" Seth mumbled as he turned on his side. He loved the forceful role play but now wanted to feel his boyfriend's sweet touch.

"Of course, Kitten." Dean moved over, wrapping a comforting arm around the leaner man. "Here you go, get comfortable"

Seth gave a contented smile as he relaxed into Dean's touch. "Most fun I ever had." He yawned. "I can't believe John fucked me...you both felt so good."

"Glad you enjoyed. I honestly didn't know if he would go for it."

"Still don't know how much he enjoyed it...but it was nice of him to try." Seth paused a moment. "Why didn't Roman join in?"

"Well, he got off. As for Rome? He seemed distracted since his phone rang." Dean replied.

"Oh. Okay." Seth gave a groan and shifted. "By the way...thanks a lot. John was going easy on me with the spanking until you told him to make sure I got some color. I barely felt it then he laid into me good. My cheeks feel they're bruised black and blue."

"Oh, you'll be fine." Dean smiled before kissing Seth's head.

"We're not all masochists like you and John." Seth said in a grumpy tone. "Although the hog tie felt amazing."

"You been through worse" Seth gave a huff at Dean's response and went silent, trying to get some rest. Dean shifted to get more comfortable to hold Seth and fall asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Meanwhile John had returned to his room to find it empty. He figured Roman was still cleaning up the gym so he wiped off in the bathroom and then waited in bed, playing on his phone to pass time. Roman made his way back to the room some time later. He looked, seeing John awake in the bed. John sat the phone down when he saw Roman come in. "Hey." He didn't want to pry but he wanted to know his boyfriend was okay. "What's up, Rome? You left to take a call then when you came back you didn't want to play anymore. You seemed to be getting into it this time."

Roman shook his head, sitting down. "Someone stopped at my place...wondered why I wasn't there...nothing big."

John felt almost sick because he could tell by Roman's voice it was indeed something. Was it someone Roman had feelings for and didn't want to tell them he was staying here? "Okay." He waited a minute before asking. "Then why was...it trying to come out when you came back? I could hear it in your voice."

Roman sighed, lowering his head before running his hands through his hair. "It was just one of the...wardens that try to keep tabs on me time to time. So, I guess I got a little angry."

That got John's attention as he looked at Roman. "You have wardens? Who actually watch you?"

"Yeah...before you ask how many, I don't fully know. Now not 24\7 or one of them would have known I was here." Roman replied.

"Fuck." John breathed as he took in the information. "Do they know...I'm your boyfriend?"

"Well, I am sure they know we are...close. I don't know if they know there are feelings involved."

John nodded. "Why do they all watch you like that? Just to make sure it doesn't get out of control?"

"I guess...try to advise at times. If they fully knew how close we were becoming they would think I was a fool." The Samoan's eyes looked troubled.

John was half afraid to ask the next question. "Do you...think you're being foolish? Seems we've gotten closer these past weeks."

"You know I do...but I can't help being human. I can't help feeling."

John sighed. "Well, since we've been together I must be giving it what it needs. You haven't had...to go out to please it."

Roman shook his head. "No...it's going to have to be soon." Roman whispered with a slightly sad tone.

John tried not to appear as disturbed as he felt. "Well...I said it was fine...if you had to do it...Are you not taking enough pain from me to please it? I can take a lot...was kind of wanting some tonight."

"I can provide." Roman answered, lifting his head. "As for enough for it. I sometimes wonder if there really is such a state for it."

John gave a shaky breath. "It was fun fucking Seth but I prefer the pain much more...and a good, hard pounding. Tell it...it can have its fill."

"We have off tomorrow too, right?" Roman checked.

John nodded quickly. "Yeah...thankfully."

"Good, I'll give you what you need." Roman told him as he moved to remove his shirt.

"What do you have in mind?" John asked as he eyed the younger man, lust in his blue eyes as the Samoan's tan chest came into view. He adored his boyfriend's sexy tattoos.

"As you would say a good hard pounding...grip you hard and screw you as if your life depended on it." He went to remove his pants.

"Fuck..." John's mouth went dry and his cock twitched at the mental picture provided by the strong younger man. "Yes...please."

Roman almost laughed as he turned to face the bed more. There was a faint flickering to his eyes, Pale gray blue, but flecks of red wanted to peek out. "Gonna make your head spin." Roman smiled a faintly cool smile as he move onto the foot of the bed. His look could have been reminiscent of a predatory beast.

John gave a pant that could almost be heard. He always loved being manhandled and fucked by big guys but Roman like this made him want to melt under his gaze. "Please..." He almost whispered. "Sounds perfect." His heart wanted to pound in anticipation.

"Good." Roman ran his hands slowly up John's legs, his natural nails scratching at the flesh lightly. John gave a faint shudder, laying down on his back without being told, his legs spreading slightly. He was too excited to care if he looked like an eager slut.

"Fuck, Johnny." Roman panted as the older man literally slid more into his grasp. He took a hand, wrapping it around John's cock, giving few harsh strokes. The same time he took his other hand to grasp his own.

John moaned, trying to keep it low as Dean and Seth were sleeping a few rooms down the hall. "Like to hear you call me Johnny...Mmm...need me to help you get hard?"

"No..ju-just warming up." After a couple minutes Roman moved to lift John's legs to rest on his hips so he would get a better angle to claim him.

"Please...don't hold back, Rome.." John begged him quietly. "I want to feel it tomorrow...give it all to me."

"You will." Roam told him before he worked his cock between John's cheeks and began pushing in. His lips parted but no sound came out.

John tried to keep quiet but a deep groan past his lips as his muscles were forced to stretch and accept the intrusion. Being entered dry and without any prep was something only a true masochist would love.

"That's it, Johnny." Roman moaned as he pushed in more and more until he was fully joined

"Fuck...you think they can hear us?" John asked with a moan. Somehow that thought made the act seem even hotter and his thickening member twitched.

"No clue... I'm sure if they can...they can deal. " Roman told him before leaning down to kiss him. At the same time he slowly rolled his hips.

Small sounds of need left John as he kissed Roman back with hunger and passion. He knew chances were his boyfriend would not climax so the older man wanted to give his lover something special and he had noticed Roman seemed to enjoy their kissing. He parted his lips, his tongue leaving to lick over Roman's full lips. Roman returned the kiss with a deep, needy sound as he sped up the short thrusts. His lips parted slightly, allowing his tongue to lap against John's. The action cause a shuddering moan.

John felt the heat from the kiss travel straight to his cock as his head spun as Roman promised. Kissing was something he had not indulged in since his ex wife so it always made him come undone. The short thrusts caused delicious friction to his prostrate and made him almost whine in need. Roman let his nails scratch at John's sides as he moved his lips to the side of John's neck, nipping at the flesh with a hungry moan as his body grew hotter. "Oh, god." John gasped as he felt Roman's teeth graze over his sensitive neck. "I know what Dean said...but d-damn I love being a bottom."

"Everyone has their place." Roman whispered by John's ear when he moved. His voice was faintly deeper. The nails on John's flesh began feeling sharper.

"And I love it when you show me my place." John spoke in a husky tone, panting at the pain from the nails. "I never feel so consumed as I do when I'm with you."

"Which one of us?" The voice asked as he thrusted. John could almost feel the larger man growing even more. Heat slowly radiated from his flesh.

It was a surreal feeling for John to be looking at his boyfriend but almost talking to someone else. "G-Guess a little of both." He admitted with a deep groan. "Fuck...so big." Roman's already impressive cock seemed to expand more inside him.

There was a deep groan like growl as Roman moved his hands to grip John's shoulders. Lifting up John could see the changes to his face as his thrusts grew harder.

John felt the heady mix of fear and excitement he always did when seeing the supernatural change to Roman. Like he was playing with fire but it felt so good...he felt alive. "Yeah...fuck me." He groaned. "Fuck me hard." The snarl like look exposed a mouth of sharp teeth. Roman gazed down at John, his pale eyes now blood red. More and more of the man was becoming harder and harder to see. John wondered if the real Roman could even hear him at this point and his heart raced. He knew he should have been terrified but he was in a sexual fog and the Samoan's thick cock was sending jolts of pained pleasure through his body. He heard himself begging the demon for more of his cock. "Please...I want to feel all of it. Let me take it all."

One hand moved from John's shoulder to his neck, squeezing slightly, its grip thick and muscular. His head turned to tell side, studying him. "You wouldn't handle it...he is pushing me to show you mercy." The distorted voice snarled. "I don't know why I listen...but be glad." It told John with very hard thrusts that felt like it wanted to rip John in two. Pain and pleasure made John's head spin as his body was pushed to its limits. John lost the ability to think or even speak as his cock throbbed and loud cries left him.

"Yes...that's it. Let it out for me." It urged. "Don't hide it...let it feed me while it consumes you." Even in his near fevered state John wanted to please the demon so it would be sated. He let go, hard to tell if his hoarse and loud cries were ones of intense agony or bliss. His body felt like it was on fire, ripping but at the same time almost flying. "Mmmm yes...yes." It practically licked its lips as it drove deep again. The grip to John's neck was released so he could run the harsh nails over the hardened cock.

"Please...squeeze my cock!" John begged, feeling his orgasm within reach.

Meanwhile down the hall Seth woke with a start as he heard a pained cry fill the air. "Dean! Do you think John's okay?" He whispered, his heart pounding. The cry came again, sounding like a man in agony.

Dean mumbled. "What, Kitten?"

"Listen. It sounds like someone is killing John!" Seth hissed. Sure enough a few minutes later another scream ripped the air. "What the hell is going on?"

Dean jumped, hearing the scream. His heart wanted to race. "I...I th - think he is...um...ge-getting a closer vi-visit from...it." Dean's body wanted to tremble.

Seth would have comforted Dean but he was too worried to notice. "But what if he's going too far? John wouldn't be able to stop it would he?"

"Wh-what...could we...do?" Dean almost panted from panic.

"I guess n-nothing." Seth moved closer to Dean. "God, I hope he's okay."

"Me...too." Dean's body shook as if dunked in ice.

Seth rolled over to hold Dean, stroking his hair. "Shh...it's okay, Baby. We know John loves pain...maybe he wants it." He was not convinced but was trying to make them feel better.

Dean curled against Seth. "Ju-just...th - that...face." He was fighting not feeling ill.

Seth tried not to be sick as he soothed his boyfriend. "Try not to think about it, Baby. Go back to sleep." The screaming stopped as Seth talked and the house grew quiet. Dean tried to calm down, but sleep was hard for him to come by. He finally drifted off, being held by his protective kitten.

Back down the hall Roman was sitting on the edge of bed, worry now etching his features. He kept glancing back over his shoulder at the now still older man. Only faint movement of his chest showed signs that the monster inside had not gone too far. John wanted pain and he got it. He said he wanted all the monster could give, that he could take it. Roman knew that was not true. He would not be surprised if John slept well into the next day. He went to shower before joining John in the bed though he was unsure when sleep would claim him as well. John had passed out a few seconds after his orgasm his strong body pushed well past its limits. He laid on his side, traces of blood on his upper legs where he had been torn.

The morning light stirred Roman from his light rest. He looked over, still seeing John out cold. He worried wondering if he should get him some help. He rolled to check him over. Worry shone in his eyes, swallowing a lump in his throat he tried to call to the older man. John gave a groan as his body was moved but didn't fully open his eyes. "Hmm?"

"Just checking on you, Johnny...just rest more." Roman leaned over, placing a shaky kiss to John's forehead. He then slipped from the bed to get dressed. John needed no more encouragement and slipped back into a deep sleep almost immediately.

Roman didn't even know the time as he threw on shorts before heading for the kitchen. He just knew he felt the need to distance himself. Seth woke a little while after Roman went down, groaning as his 9 am alarm went off on his phone. He moved to turn it off and smoothed his tangled hair. Dean groaned when Seth pulled away. "What a fucked up night."

"Yeah." Seth agreed as he tried to wake up. "I was worried sick. If John was just having fun he needs to use a gag or something."

"Fuck, I was hoping it wa just a bad dream" Dean sighed.

"No." Seth sighed. "I heard John's ungodly screams too. Reminded me of a torture scene in a horror movie." Dean gulped, looking a little green after Seth's comment. Seth regretted what he said after seeing Dean's reaction. "I'm sure it's probably fine, Baby. You know how John is. Why don't we get dressed and go downstairs? He's probably in the kitchen working on food since it's after 9." He got up and moved around to put on some casual clothes.

Dean nodded before getting up from the bed. He didn't feel like food, but maybe if he saw John was okay his mood would change. He searched for track pants then a white tank top. Seth pulled on a pair of black sweats and a t shirt. "We have to remind ourselves...even though it sounded bad...John could have asked for whatever they were doing...I've just never heard him sound like that. I'll feel better after I see him."

"Yep...same here, Kitten. Thanks for trying to calm me down." Dean tried to laugh. "Bad it started the other way."

Seth nodded, used to Dean's broken thoughts. "My ass is a little bruised but other than that I'm good. It was so fucking fun. I may have you role play with me alone sometime and tie me up."

"I'm sure I can do that." Dean gave a faint smile then his stomach actually growled. "So much for not being hungry."

"Come on, let's go." The two guys walked down to John's kitchen. As they neared it the smell of food filled the air.

"Ooo is that ham? Maybe bacon?" Dean started, guessing the smells.

"Better not be bacon. I can't eat that. It's basically fat." Seth protested as they walked.

"Then eat your fruit." Dean commented. "I could do with some crispy bacon."

They reached the kitchen and Seth was surprised to see Roman instead of John at work by the stove. "Morning, Rome. Kitchen duty?"

Roman turned from the stove where he was working on ham steaks. "Oh, hey, Guys...guess you can say that. John is sleeping in."

Dean took a shaky breath. "Is he... Okay?" Dean has never heard of John being the kind to sleep in.

"He will be." Roman went to focus on the food.

Seth didn't know what to say at first. Normally, John was up before any of them and full of energy. "Oh...we were a little...concerned last night. We woke up and heard John." He said at last.

"Oh...he...wanted me to let some of...it out." Roman moved to scramble some eggs.

"We figured...as long as he's okay." Seth didn't like it but John was a consenting adult. "Need help?"

"Think I have it...well, I didn't get any fruit out if you wanted it." Roman poured the separate egg whites in a separate pan.

"I'll grab some then. Thanks." Seth moved to the fridge to get out some fruit. It felt odd being at John's for breakfast without John there. He tried not to worry but it wasn't easy.

Dean went to grab plates. "Will John be eating with us?"

"I doubt it. He needs his rest." Roman stated.

Seth could not help the sick feeling in his stomach as he carried an apple to his place at the table. He cared for Roman a lot as his friend but knowing a demon resided inside him was chilling. Most of the times he tried to forget it but then things happened like this to remind him. "Tell him to take it easy today, Rome. Make him."

"I plan on trying. We all know how headstrong he can be." Roman said.

Seth nodded. "But he needs tough love or he'll end up in the hospital." He tried to laugh. "Want me to tie him up for you?"

Roman faintly laughed. "You just want an excuse." Dean brought the plates over by Roman setting them down. "Thanks, Man."

"Yeah, not a problem." Dean went to sit down.

"Guilty." Seth admitted. He winced when he sat down. "Fuck." He grumbled. "John bruised my ass good."

Roman smirked. "I'm sure no worse than some of the times I've done it."

Seth's heart raced as he remembered those times. "Yeah...I'm just bitching. I had fun."

"Good" The Samoan started plating the food, placing the egg whites and a smaller steak on one before splitting e other eggs between him and Dean. He brought the dishes over before sitting.

The guys ate in relative silence. When they finished up Seth looked at Dean. "Want to check out that pool room John keeps telling us about?"

"Sounds good. Later, Rome."

"Have fun, Guys." Roman told them as he started to clean. He then headed up to check on John.


	32. Chapter 32

John was sleeping but stirred with a groan when Roman came into the room. "W-What time is it?" He asked, feeling disoriented as he opened his eyes.

"On the late side." Roman told him as he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but okay I guess." John grunted as he slowly sat up. "Sorry I overslept."

"No reason to be sorry...unless you're heading for the bathroom I want you back in that bed today." Roman tried not to look worried.

"Yes, Sir." John joked, surprisingly not arguing with Roman. "I should go clean up. That was a hell of a pounding. I don't even remember you pulling out of me."

"Yeah...was pretty...um." Roman was at a loss for words.

"Amazing." John finished as he slowly climbed from the bed and waddled his way to the bathroom like he had a stick up his butt. "The best fuck I ever had. I think I screamed my throat raw."

Roman looked almost stunned at him then laughed. "You are an amazing and resilient person. Honestly Dean and Seth were worried about you..." He lowered his head. "So was I."

John stopped and blushed. "Damn, they heard me? Fuck, I need a gag."

"Yeah, they did. I hated the feeling I got around them...even though I guess they aren't really wrong. They tried to act like nothing was off...but I could tell." Roman said softly.

"I'm sorry. I guess they got the wrong impression." John sighed. "The pain...the roughness was something I wanted and craved. It takes more than that to get me down." The last line was spoken with a half smile.

Roman nodded. "Glad...I did worry."

"I'm a tough SOB. I can take all it can dish out." John winked at Roman. "Guess I'll go wash off."

"I don't think so, John...that still wasn't everything."

"I know." John nodded. "I asked it to give it all to me but it said you were holding it back."

"Are you...bothered by that? I wish I could explain." Roman said with troubled eyes.

"No, Rome. You have the right to say no. It's your body." John assured him. "It was still amazing, Baby."

Roman nodded. "Need help? You still look a little unsteady"

"Sure. Thanks." John nodded. "Just a quick shower. My ass is a little sore."

"Little? I am sure you are just trying to make me feel better." Roman told him as he got up.

"I've been worse." John lied, wondering how he would work tomorrow. He was half afraid to know what his ass looked like inside.

"From who?" Roman asked as he headed for the bath. "Think a soak may be better?"

"No...just want a quick wash down so I can rest." John admitted, his eyes still feeling heavy.

"Okay, Johnny." Roman stripped before getting the shower ready. The older man climbed into the shower in front of Roman after the water was adjusted. He wasted no time grabbing a cloth and soaping it up for a wash down. "What can I do for you?" Roman asked, almost feeling in the way.

"Uh...wash my ass and legs." John replied as he handed Roman the wash cloth. "Thanks, Baby."

"No problem...Daddy." Roman tried to joke as he moved to wash John down. His stomach wanted to twist seeing the dried blood on him.

"Hey, I'll be your Daddy if that's what you want." John leaned forward so Roman could clean him better, the warm water soothing his aching body.

"I already thought you were." Roman joked as he tried to be careful as he parted John's cheeks slightly. "Did you ever get the kit I told you about?"

"Yeah." The older man blushed slightly at the question. "Last week."

"Good...should do a flush on you." Roman worked down John's legs.

John felt awkward though it was silly. "Maybe later okay?"

"Yeah, waited this long." Roman stood back up. "Think I'm done." John thanked Roman and finished washing himself. When he was through he got out of the shower and spent the rest of the day relaxing with Roman. All four guys returned to work the next day and the days passed in a flurry of activity as always.

One night in the hotel Roman seemed distracted as he was browsing something on his tablet. He didn't even hear John returning from his workout. John walked into the hotel room sweaty with a towel draped over his shoulder. "Hey, Rome. What has you so distracted? I didn't even get a kiss." He teased with a dimpled grin.

It took a few moments like he was on a delayed reply before Roman lifted his head. "Oh...hey, Johnny...when did you get back?"

"Just a minute ago." John walked over to the sitting Roman, bending to place a kiss on his lips. "You look deep in thought."

Roman lightly returned the kiss. "Oh...um..." He licked his lips, feeling them a little parched. "I think I need my own room in the next town."

A look of concern flashed across John's face as he looked at his boyfriend. They had been together constantly for weeks. "Uh...okay...did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all. Just...one of my..outings." Roman said slowly.

John was taken back because this was the first time Roman had needed to look elsewhere to please the demon but he had promised his boyfriend it wouldn't be an issue. "Oh...okay. Try to be safe."

"I will, Johnny, I promise." Roman looked back down at the tablet.

John swallowed a lump in his throat as he realized Roman was probably searching online for his hookup. He refused to let himself get upset over it because he had given his word that it would not be a problem. It wasn't like it was sex for pleasure. He walked to his suitcase and looked for clean clothes. "I'm going to hop in the shower, Rome."

"Want company?" Roman asked, looking over at him.

Roman's words made John smile. "Sure. Always." It made him feel good Roman had offered. Roman shut the tablet screen before he got up following John.

John reached the bathroom and stripped down out of his sweaty clothing. He saw Roman come in behind him and tried to act normal. "You sharing the shower or just keeping me company, Rome?"

"Which would you prefer?" The Samoan asked.

"I don't care. It's just nice being with you." John gave Roman a smile. "I'll miss you when we room alone."

"It should be just the one night." Roman tried to assure him. "Guess I can join you."

"Okay." John felt a little relieved. At least if Roman had to hook up with some pain slut for the demon to be satisfied it would only be once. "I'll adjust the water for us." He hopped into the spacious shower and turned on the water.

Roman stripped down to join John inside. "So, you had a good workout?"

"Yeah, I'm getting closer to beating Antonio's weight record all the time." John chuckled as he bent to focus on the shower settings.

Roman watched John as he focused on the shower. "You know he will just up himself again. " he then swatted John's butt.

John jumped then straightened up with a grin. "Yeah...and hands off the goods, Rome."

"Awe. Well, maybe I should get out then." Roman pretended to pout.

"No, stay." John said hurriedly, the joking smirk leaving his face. "I was teasing...You know I like it." He grabbed the bar of hotel soap and wet it under the spray.

"Good." Roman smiled. He ran his hand down John's wet back. Goosebumps formed on the older man's wet skin. He gave a faint shudder. "Enjoying?" Roman took a hold of John's shoulders, rubbing them.

"Mmm..." John gave almost a purring noise as the large hands rubbed his sore muscles. "Yeah I am."

"Hmmm my Daddy seems a little tense." Roman commented as he rubbed.

"Just sore muscles from the workout." John said in a low tone. In all truth a little was sexual tension as they hadn't fucked in three days.

"Anything I can do?" Roman asked as he worked on the stiff neck next, taking care of the old injury.

"No...this is good." John tried not to moan in enjoyment as his tense muscles began to relax in Roman's care.

Roman smirked as he watched John. "I guess better me the some Swedish masseuse named Helga."

John laughed at that, leaning back to rest his head on Roman's chest, his eyes closing. "That's for sure."

"Or would it be Hans?" He moved his hands to trail over John's chest.

"Either...I'm b-bi, remember?" John said, fighting a moan.

"So you're saying you want some stranger's hands all over you?" Roman asked before pinching John's nipples.

"N-No...just..." John moaned in frustration. "Fuck...can't think straight."

"What do you want, Daddy?" Roman asked, leaning near John's ear.

"Fuck, anything...just touch me." John replied, his voice thick with lust. "We've been too busy the last few days."

Roman released John for just a moment before wrapping them around his body, pulling him against him. His lips brushed John's neck while one hand moved down over John's abs until it reached his cock, taking a firm hold of it. Roman's other hand moved back to the nipples.

John's heart began to race at the multiple sensations assaulting his body at once. A soft pant left him as his cock began to grow in Roman's grasp. "Fuck, Baby."

"That's it, Johnny." Roman whispered near his ear as he went to stroke him harshly.

The older man's body trembled and his eyes once again drifted closed. The hard stroking was getting him hard in record speed. "W-want to fuck me?" He offered lowly.

"You want that, Daddy? Push you up against the wall and push into you hard? Pin you in place as I fill your tight ass?" Roman asked in a low tone.

"Fuck...yes." John almost moaned the reply. "Not feeling you in three days is too long, Baby." Roman grabbed John, turning him toward the side wall and pushing him against it. He then moved one arm, using it to press against the back of John's neck. John loved the feeling of being overpowered and held against the wall. Nothing was heard except for his panting and the running water as his chest heaved in anticipation. Roman moved his other hand to take a little of the wet soap to slick himself slightly before rubbing against John then pushing in with a grunt.

"Fuck." John said with a shudder as he felt the familiar painful stretch. "You can share my shower anytime."

Roman moaned deeply. "Love that, Johnny, ploughed into...fucked like a bitch. "Moan for me."

"You know I love it." John groaned out, letting the needy moans out like Roman had asked. "Mmm...I don't mind being your bitch anytime."

"Good...and I love taking it." Roman moaned as he began to move.

John wondered how Roman seemed so happy to fuck him when the Samoan never reached climax other than the one instance. He let his hands rest against the shower wall to brace himself for a pounding. "You probably had this planned when you asked to join me...you love me at your mercy taking your cock." He moaned.

Roman gave a laugh. "Maybe a little." Roman picked up his pace with a moan. "Feels good though."

"Yes...yes it does." John's legs trembled in pleasure as his stimulated prostate sent jolts through him. "Always feels good with you inside me."

Roman moaned as he leaned his chest to John's back, rolling his hips. His head rested on John's shoulder. "Oh, yeah...so...good." He moaned in John's ear. He ran one hand over John's side with his short nails.

"Kind of nice...feeling you inside me instead of...it sometimes." John said in a husky tone. "It sees me as nothing but a source of pain...you love me."

"I am so glad you can see that." Roman whispered in John's ear, breathless pants leaving his lips. "Feel that...know that."

"I do." This was different than the rough, painful fucking they usually had. It was more of a joining of their bodies and exactly what John needed at the moment with his insecurities about Roman going out soon. No demonic voice growled into his ear only his loving Samoan. "I'm sorry if I don't tell you enough how much I enjoy it when it's just us." John said with sincerity as one of his hands lowered to stroke his hard cock.

"Thank you." Roman whispered, his voice choking up a little. He pushed in, just resting against John's back for a moment.

John felt a little choked himself. Sure he called Roman Baby and told him he loved him at night but did he really show it? He was always gushing about his lover's demon side how dominant and strong and big he was. "I love you, Rome. Dean, Seth and even the demon are fun but it's just lust...it's you I love." John wanted the younger man to know how he felt about him.

Roman's breath was shaky as he was feeling raw emotions he hadn't allowed himself to feel in years. He tried to focus as he slowly started to move again. John worried he had gone too far with his words when Roman didn't reply but they had to be said. Too much had been left silent between them. Small sounds of enjoyment left him however as Roman's slow movement caused his cock to slide against his bundle of nerves, drawing out the pleasure. "That's it, Johnny...learning to like to more...more lovingly at times?" Roman's voice wanted to crack again.

John felt moisture in his eyes as he just savored the moment. He had always enjoyed pain but had been using it as almost a shield these past few years to avoid being vulnerable. "Yeah...new thing for me." He said quietly before moaning. "Guess I was afraid to f-feel."

"I...understand." Roman took the hand from John's side, moving it to join John's hand around his cock. "We...both need to learn...to...feel." His voice was a mix of being choked with emotions and breathless moans.

"Y-yeah...mm...I always loved pain but after Liz left I guess keeping it rough made it safe...even with you." John felt his manhood begin to throb as their two hands stroked him. "I'm sorry...for..." His voice cracked. "Keeping myself from you...you deserve more."

"I could also be...guilty." Roman moaned as the feeling grew in him.

"Well, from now on I'm opening to you." John said with conviction. "Sex is sex with our friends but when it's just us I want...some loving times." He felt his orgasm building slow but strong. "G-going to cum soon. Hard."

"Mmm...go ahead...lo - love feeling you let go." Roman encouraged.

John focused on how good he was feeling with Roman and how their bodies felt joined together. The tension built more and more until with one stroke from their hands John's cock exploded, painting the shower wall as he moaned. "That felt so good."

Roman pushed in to stay joined a moment. "Yeah, you do." Roman panted feeling so heated. "You have me so worked up, Johnny."

John felt both extremely happy and sad at the same time. "I'm glad...but it hurts too...I hate always leaving you so heated...wish you could be satisfied too."

"Wish...me to stop then?" Roman didn't want to promise something that may not happen. He cock twitched inside John when he asked the question.

"N-No." John panted as he drank in the feeling. "Keep going as long as you want, Baby."

Roman moaned as he started moving again. Even their break didn't calm the larger man's heated blood. "So hot...so good." He panted by John's ear.

Even though John had just came Roman still felt amazing inside of him. "Glad I feel good to you...hope you always think so, Rome. You make my head spin...and my heart race."

Roman panted and moaned, resting his head against John's shoulder and back. He took long deliberate strokes inside the older man.

After a few minutes of that John felt his cock stir again. He was just getting so much attention to his prostrate. "Oh, god...feel so good."

"Oh...yeah...mm mm fuck, Johnny." Roman moaned as he wrapped his arm around John as his thrusts became shorter.

John's head spun as his cock hardened in record speed. "Y-You know you're going to make me cum again?"

"Won't that be a...feat...I'll try if...you want." Roman moaned out as he felt his cock twitching. "Mm mm...fuck...so...ooo...mm mm." Roman shuddered as he felt his body tensing, driving deep. He panted near John's neck. He started to plant shaky kisses along the wet flesh.

John felt the twitching and wondered if Roman had hit his peak as no warmth flooded him. He would have loved to been filled but it seemed his lover wasn't able. "Did you c-cum?" He moaned as he once again stroked his cock.

"Yeah...mm." Roman panted before returning to John's neck.

John felt a sense of pride that he had once again given Roman something no one else could. "That's so hot, Baby." His body shuddered as Roman kissed his neck. He continued to stroke himself until he reached his second orgasm, almost flying from the intensity physical and emotional. He collapsed against the shower stall, completely spent.

Roman helped support John as he pulled out. "Yeah it was...thank you."

John had a blissful smile as his body almost collapsed against the taller man. "Thank you." He mumbled.

"Guess clean you later." Roman laughed as he scooped John up before shutting the water off. He then carried John out and to the bed.

John's blue eyes were glazed with exhaustion as he looked at Roman once he was laid in bed. He felt a close, new connection and it was nice. "I love you...like I have something to lose...feels good." His eyes drifted closed.

Roman went to grab a towel he came back to carefully dry John without waking him. He was glad John was passed out so he would not see the worry in his eyes. Something to lose is exactly what he feared would happen. There had to be some reason he was given freedom that night. John drifted off into a content sleep, tired from the sex but more from the emotional release. Once done Roman shut the lights and joined John in the bed. John felt the bed move even asleep and his body moved closer to Roman, his arm thrown over the Samoan's shoulder. Roman smiled faintly even though his eyes showed the worry he felt. "Night, Johnny. I love you." He whispered before closing his eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

John slept deeply through the night and woke the next morning with mixed emotions as he laid quietly. On one hand he was worried about Roman going out to meet a stranger just to gratify the darkness in him but at the same time he felt almost blissful because something had shifted between them last night. For the first time they had truly made love and it had just been them with no appearances from the demon. He had felt so many emotions love, fear, caring and Roman had mirrored them right back. Knowing the alarm would go off soon and they would have to check out of the room and head to the next city John slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Roman groaned as the empty space appeared next to him in the bed. "Johnny?" He called in a groggy tone.

"Yeah." John answered, pausing. "Just grabbing a shower, Rome. We have to be out of here in two hours."

"Oh, fuck...I'll get dressed I guess. Grabbing food on the drive?" Roman asked as he moved from the bed, his hair a tousled wild mane from sleep.

"Sounds good. Be right out." John grinned before disappearing into the bathroom.

Roman went to look for clothing, but stopped as he saw his reflection in the mirror. "Damn, I look a mess." He scowled as he looked for his brush, then remembered it was in the bathroom. "Shit." He went about getting dressed.

John took a quick shower then brushed his teeth and shaved before walking back to the bedroom to dress. "Bathroom is free, Baby." He announced.

"Thanks, Johnny." Roman told him, heading for the bathroom. He stopped near John first, grabbing him to pull him against him for a quick kiss. He then headed off to fix his appearance. John almost melted at the kiss and was glad Roman was in the bathroom before he saw the effect it had on him. Being grabbed and pulled against the Samoan's firm body and then feeling his full lips almost turned him to jelly. He had a feeling he would be using his trusty toy tonight and thinking of his boyfriend as he moved to dress for the day.

Roman tried not to waste too much time so they could hit the road. He finished and packed his grooming kit before coming back out. John was dressed by that time and had their bags together by the door. "You look flawless as always." He said when he saw Roman. "Fantasy fodder for all the horny housewives." He joked.

Roman laughed. "They swoon for you too, John and the men hate us both."

"They're jealous because all their women want us." John laughed. "If only they knew the truth."

Roman chuckled. "How about a tag team?" He smirked. "Okay. Let's go."

John grabbed some bags and the two guys headed out. They checked out of their room and they left for the next state. Late in the afternoon they reached the hotel in the next city thanks to John's GPS. After parking near the front John looked over at Roman, knowing they would be parting to their own rooms. "Well...we have a show in a few hours...so I guess we'll hook up again sometime tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah...sounds right." Roman told him. He lowered his eyes lightly. "I know you're not happy about this, Johnny."

John could tell Roman felt badly and tried to assure him. "Of course I'm not...I worry...but I know it's something you feel you have to do." He reached to give Roman's hand a squeeze. "Be careful."

"I will...see you later." Roman returned the squeeze before getting out and grabbing his bags. John tried not to feel upset as he got out and moved to get his own bags before heading inside. He booked a room for himself and headed to get settled but he didn't want to sit there and brood. Once he was organized he left to put in a workout before the show, wondering if Dean and Seth would like to keep him company that night so he would have a distraction.

Roman got in his standard room. Putting his bags down he fell back on the bed. He wished he wasn't alone. He almost laughed, remembering when that was all he wanted. He went to pull his tablet from his carry bag to look over his plan for that night.

John was happy to see Dean in the hotel gym when he walked into the room. He waved at his friend, making his way over to him. "Hey, Man."

"Hey, John Boy." Dean smiled with a wave. "What's up?"

"Uh...was wondering if you guys want to hang in my room after the show?" John's voice lowered. "Rome got his own room for tonight since he has plans and I hate being alone."

"Plans? I'm sure we could be free...I'll talk to Seth," Dean nodded.

John pulled Dean off where they were alone. "Rome well, the demon has needs for pain at times to keep it satisfied." He whispered. "But Rome doesn't want to use me so he looks for people to hook up with online. I don't like it but he warned me about it before we were together."

Dean looked puzzled. "I thought that is what we both were for." He whispered

"It's more...intense I guess." John admitted, looking worried. "Some have died...but they were bad people...criminal types."

Dean shook his head. "Hold on so...he tried to hook up with...someone dangerous in case it goes too far?" He looked around to make sure no one was still around.

"I don't know. I admit I'm confused." John replied. "It upset me but he assured me he's careful...what else can I do?" His blue eyes looked wet. "We...really connected last night. Believe me I love him but I don't want to go back on my word."

"Well, it sounds like it is doing this to keep you safe." Dean reasoned.

"I guess." John sighed, wiping his eyes. "At least it's only tonight. So you guys want to come see me so I don't stew as much?"

"Yeah...sounds good. Um...how often does he make these trips?"

"Don't know...first time since I've been around him." John answered with a sigh. "I'll just try to keep busy and not think about it I guess."

"Yeah...well guess we will see you after the show? What's your room?" As John gave his number to Dean Seth came strolling into the gym in dressed for a workout. When he saw the two guys together he headed on over to them. "Hey...did you have anything planned after the show?" Dean asked the two-toned man.

"Nah, don't think so." Seth told Dean. "What's up?"

"John wanted to know if we wanted to come 'hang out'." Dean told him with the quote action.

"Oh." Seth nodded. "Sure. Where's Rome?"

"Um...some sort of prior arrangements."

"Oh, okay." Seth nodded. "Sure, John. I'm going to get started on my routine. See you after the show." John thanked him and the guys parted. The time for the show came and went without a hitch. John couldn't help wondering how Roman got to the arena but his boyfriend never asked for a ride. After the show he showered in his locker room and drove back to the hotel. He tried not to give in to the sick feeling in his stomach.

Dean waited for Seth by the exit to head back for the hotel. Seth met his boyfriend dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, carrying his bag with his hair wet from the shower. "Ready, Dean."

"Okay let's go." Dean lead the way to the car getting in.

Seth hopped into the passenger's side and put on his seat belt. "Good show. I heard they're bringing Randy back soon. We're having a feud."

"Well, that will be good. Grab even more heat for yourself." Dean commented as he started the car.

"Yeah." Seth went quiet as Dean drove back to the hotel. "So, what kind of...appointment did Roman have this late?" He asked finally.

"Something dealing with... It." Dean replied.

"Uh...okay." Seth was confused but didn't push it. "So we're keeping John company?"

"Yep...he is worried he will brood about what is going on if he doesn't have a distraction."

"I admit this confuses the hell out of me but I'm happy to be a distraction." Seth chuckled. "I'm always almost high on adrenaline after a show."

"A side effect of the business." Dean chuckled. He hated being cryptic with Seth, but he knew if he told him everything he would never really trust Roman again. The two of them already had reservations.

Seth's suspicions began to fade as his mind went over endless possibilities. "Hmm...wonder what we can do to John tonight."

"Well, I guess best is to just ask." Sean answered.

"Yeah." Seth settled back in the seat and relaxed for the ride. "John and Roman seem to get closer all the time. You played a pretty good matchmaker, Baby. Who would have thought that a locker room playboy like John would be tamed by a guarded guy like Rome."

"They have, that's partly what bothers John about Rome going off for the night."

"I still don't know why Roman would have to look elsewhere for his pain fix. Hell, John is the biggest pain slut I know." Seth mused. "And you're not far behind, Babe."

"Um...yeah." Dean's voice trailed off.

Seth sighed. "I'm not an idiot, Dean. I know you're hiding shit from me but I won't ask since you obviously think telling me is a bad idea."

"Sorry, Kitten." Dean said. "I suck at secrets, more so from you."

"Why do I have a feeling I wouldn't want to know?" Seth sighed deeply. "Never mind don't tell me. Let's just go see John."

"Almost back." Dean tried to smile.

The guys reached the hotel and headed to John's room which was a suite. When they knocked the older man opened the door wearing only shorts. "Hey, Guys. Come on in." He smiled but his eyes betrayed the weight he was feeling.

"Hey, John boy." Dean walked in, patting his shoulder as he passed him.

"Hey, John." Seth smiled as he walked in. John shut the door after them. "Thanks for keeping me company, Guys. I could use a good distraction."

"Yeah, not a problem." Dean told him as he took a seat and went to remove his shoes.

"So...did you just want company, John...or did you want to play?" Seth clarified as he bent to take off his own shoes.

The older man bit his lip in thought. "I thought maybe we could do a role play? Pretending to be someone else might be nice this evening."

Seth nodded. "That's fine, John but just so you know my toy bag is in our room. Any ideas what role play you want?" John shook his head no and Seth gave a hum. "You'll have to let me think a minute then. We've done intruders and coworkers already."

"I could be a male hooker..." John offered as he thought. "I come to you guy's room for sex but you're into kinky shit I don't do so you overpower me and tie me up to have your fun." Seth laughed. "I'd probably need my toy bag, John." He put his shoes back on so he could run to his and Dean's room.

""Okay, that works." Dean told him. "Hurry back, Seth."

Seth nodded and took off at an almost run. Some of the false bravado left the older man once he was alone with Dean. "Does he know?" He asked.

"Not details...just that Rome had prior arrangements. I worried if he knew he would never trust Rome again."

John nodded. "Yeah. I see that. It's really not his fault, Dean. The longer I'm around Roman I see how almost gentle he is...the harsh sadistic nature is almost all the demon. Just between us..." He paused a moment. "He was in an accident as a kid...would have died...somehow putting the demon inside Rome saved his life. If it was ever cast out he would die...or become a vegetable."

Dean's eyes widened. "That is beyond fucked up. Sure of that?"

"Positive. Both Rome and the demon want to be free but it's impossible and I can't lose him, Dean." John said. "I love him...I think more than I've ever loved anyone even my wife."

"So...they have talked about separating...but he can't at this point?"

"I guess. He said he hates living this way. I just hope he's careful tonight and keeps the demon in check so no one actually dies." John sighed. "I have to stop thinking about it. What if he meets some pain slut twink with a better ass than mine?"

"I doubt that last part, John...you crave pain...and have a killer ass." Dean tried to smile.

"Thanks...just so afraid of losing him I guess." Before John could go on Seth came back in with his trusty black bag. "Make sure there's a gag in there." John teased. "I'm fucking loud...which you know from waking you both at my place. Still sorry I scared you guys."

"Well, we are not as rough as Rome...though I guess I can get close if you wanted." Dean tried to tease.

"Please...you know I love it. Maybe just try not to rip my ass or Rome won't fuck me tomorrow." John said. "Other than that rough me up good."

"Well, we do need to watch the where since you work shirtless." Dean pointed out. "We don't have the markless trait he has."

"True..I trust your judgement." John told them. "Well, since we're on the road my toys are limited, John." Seth poured out the contents of the bag on the bottom of the bed. "Uh...vibrator, paddle, cock ring, rope, handcuffs...damn, my gag is at home. I'd have to use a tie or something, John." John nodded and went to look through his bag, pulling out two ties and handing them to Seth. "Here..and you can keep them in your bag after for other times. Could be a gag or blindfold."

Dean laughed looking at the pile. "Love what you call limited. If airport security ever searched you." He chuckled again.

Seth smirked. "Well, it is compared to what we have at home. I want to try some of the silk rope you bought me, John." John nodded, looking down at himself. "Hmm...just shorts...do I pass for a high priced hooker?"

"Well, wouldn't be my first guess." Dean smirked.

John looked through his bag and pulled out a few items of clothing. "I'll change in the bathroom...when I come out it starts...pretend it's your front door." He took off for the bathroom.

Dean watched as John left. "He is creative at times." He told Seth. "I guess pack the bag."

Seth chuckled as he packed up everything in the bag. "Yeah...he's always fun...guess we're playing kinky freaks."

"You make it sound like that is a stretch." Dean said as he moved to sit on the couch.

"Ha ha." Seth said as he moved to sit on the couch by Dean. "So...are we boyfriends?"

"Think that would make sense?"

"I guess...we get bored so we hire poor, unsuspecting hookers to take out our dark side on." Seth smirked.

"That or his pimp uses us to put mouthy boys back in line?" Dean laughed.

"Hmm...I like yours better." Seth laughed. "Guess John's been a bad boy." John knocked on the bathroom door like he were outside.

"It's show time." Dean got up. "Guess I get the door?"

"Go for it." Seth grinned at his boyfriend.

Dean went over, opening the door looking John over. "Can I help you? Tony sent you?"

"Yeah." John looked at Dean as he was dressed in a grey dress shirt with the top buttons undone to show his chest and belted dress pants. He gave a dimpled grin. "I was told to keep you and your friend company?"

"Yes...please come on in." Dean moved to let John past him.

John walked in with a confident smile and looked at the relaxing Seth. "Tony said you two already paid up front for two hours?" Seth nodded as he looked John up and down. "That's right."

"Yep." Dean shut the door. "And we better get everything we want."

John looked unfazed by the words. "Well, I'll do anything within reason...blowjobs or full sex. Condoms required for safety of course." He realized after it was said he didn't carry condoms since they were all company guys but figured it was kind of a force fantasy anyway.

Dean scanned the room, spotting the mini-bar. "How about a quick drink..you know to relax. My friend is new to this." Dena smiled. "He may relax if you're a little...social."

Seth's doe brown eyes suddenly took on a fake innocence and John tried not to laugh. "Sure, no rush." He walked over to the bar. Seth stood to join them.

"What's your pleasure...hmm Tony never sent us your name, Stud." Dean told him, walking over.

"John and whisky sounds good." John answered easily. "First time anyone's offered me a drink."

"John...simple enough." Dean told him as he looked in the bar as the small bottles."Babe? Same?"

"Yeah." Seth walked to stand close to John. "You guys are lovers?" John asked as he looked them over. "Wish all my clients looked like you. You make my job easier than most."

"Yep...we like to spice things at times." Dean pulled two small bottles, handing one to each.

They both took the bottles with a thank you. John opened his and took a drink. "Nice suite by the way." "Thanks, we do okay." Seth replied as he followed John in drinking.

Dean removed the items to mix a rum and Coke. "So you don't care for your work...normally anyway?"

"No, I like it most of the time. I admit I'm a slut." John shrugged. "Just when you hook up with a guy who hasn't showered in a week or looks like shit it can be disgusting. I was a bodybuilder for awhile but this made more money."

Dean tried not to bite his lip. That would change their plan of action, unless they call him a liar. Seth finished the bottle and set it on the table. "Well, you have a nice body, John. Tony was right about you." John grinned, downing the last of his whisky, enjoying the burn as it went down his throat. "Glad I don't disappoint."

"I doubt you will...look like firm stock." Dean smiled.

"I give a hell of a blow job." John chuckled. He suddenly got an idea. What if Dean had drugged him so they could subdue him? He raised a hand to his head. "Damn, it's strange...I feel kind of foggy." Seth was confused a moment before he caught on, looking at Dean.

Dean nodded. "It's fine, Stud. We have some plans for you." He gave a wicked smile.

John stumbled a little and Seth grabbed him to steady him. "W-What?" John tried to sound disoriented. "P-Plans? I thought we were going to party?"

"Oh we are." Seth purred, a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah...Tony helps us setup very special parties." Dean moved to help Seth move John toward the bed. "And you're the guest of honor."

"Did you drug me? I feel fucking weird." John said in a panicked tone, his voice slurred.

"Well, just a little something to help you relax. Such a big strapping guy." Dean told him. "But not enough that you won't remember."

"D-Didn't have to." John protested as he was eased on the bed. "I'm a sure thing."

Seth smirked down at John. "Maybe...but our tastes run to the kinkier variety...Tony tells us you have a big mouth."

"Yep...and not the good kind." Dean told him. "You been skimming Tony's profits and he isn't happy."

John looked afraid and moved to sit up on the bed. "T-That's a lie." Seth put both hands on John's chest and shoved him back down.

"Hey, we just handle the trouble Tony sends us." Dean smirked as he moved to remove his shirt.

"What are you going to do?" John looked as if he would move again. "You know what...fuck it, I'm gone."

"I don't think so." Seth growled, jumping on John to pin him down.

"Watch it, he looks like a bucker." Dean told Seth, heading for the bag. Seth straddled John's body, pinning his hands over his head. John's chest heaved as he indeed tried to buck Seth off but didn't put his full strength into it. "Let me the fuck up. I told you I'll let you fuck me. What more do you want?"

"You'll see." Dean said as he pulled out one of the coils of rope.

John saw the rope and freaked, making it difficult for Seth to hold him down. "Oh hell no! I don't do bondage shit! No ropes." Seth swore as he tried to hang on. John was sure giving him a workout.

"Oh, yeah, Big Boy." Dean told him as he looped a end of rope hooking John's one wrist. John gave a scream and Seth pressed a hand over the older man's mouth to muffle him partly in play and partly because he honestly didn't want the cops called. "Fuck, he's loud." Dean claimed.

He released the rope to go grab a tie. "Shut the bitch up." He handed the tie toward Seth.

"Finish tying him first." Seth said as he was using one hand to hold John down and the other to keep his screams muffled. Dean grabbed the rope tossing it behind the headboard then moved to secure the other wrist.

"He won't be going much of anywhere." Dean said. "Should we tie the ankles or too hard to use him?"

"Leave his legs free." Seth took his hand off John's mouth to tie a large knot in the center of the tie. When he did the bound man let out a loud curse followed by a scream. "Son of a bitch!" Seth growled as he shoved the knot into John's mouth and tied it behind his head like a makeshift ball gag. "Fucking loud."

Dean went to strip down. "Which fun things first?"

Seth climbed off the now bound John so he could strip off his own clothes. "Hmm...don't know...what do you think?" John gave muffled protests from the bed.

"Well, we need him stripped first." Dean joked as he moved to unbuckle John's belt. The same time he took a hand to grope John's cock hard.

John gave a groan at the rough touch through his pants. "Hmm...sounds like he may like it rough." Seth laughed as he finished stripping himself.

"Hmm that so? All that protesting because you're hiding it?" Dean gave another squeeze.

Now a moan left John's gagged lips and Seth gave a hearty laugh as he walked close. "Might not be much of a punishment. He's going to be fun."

"Makes you wonder what secrets he's keeping from his boss." Dean worked the belt out of the belt loops before working on the zipper.

"Yeah." Seth bent to begin undoing the remaining buttons on John's dress shirt. He gave one of the exposed nipples a pinch and was rewarded with a wanton groan from their captive.

"Hmmm seems we have a kinky boy alright." Dean yanked the pants down to see the nice briefs under them. "Interesting." He took a finger to trace the outline of the cock.

"What? He packing heavy?" Seth asked as he traced John's chest with his finger. He could not get the shirt completely off due to the ropes but his chest was now fully exposed.

"Well not bad...but also I think I spot some...additions." Dean moved to grab the waistband and tried to pull them down.

John grunted as his hard cock popped free, exposing his piercings to Dean. "What kind of additions?" Seth asked curiously.

"Well...look for yourself." Dean told him as he took a hold of the hard cock giving a jerk.

John's eyes almost rolled as he moaned at the jerk, more heat going to his hard member. Seth looked a whistled. "Damn...cock and balls both pierced? And he says he's not kinky."

"Won't Tony like this news." Dean commented. "Wonder how many clients he has shocked. Mr. Fancy is a freak."

John shook his head in protest at Dean's words. "Oh yeah." Seth grinned. "I bet he has a great ass too. Looked like it in those pants."

Dean moved as if getting a better look. "Oh yeah, even on his back you can see he has some round ones."

"Want to give those cheeks some color? I'll hold his legs up for you." Seth offered. "I know you like dishing out the pain, Baby."

Dean went and grabbed the belt. "Yep...let's go." He smirked.

Seth climbed on the bed and grabbed John's legs by the ankles, holding them back so the older man's ass was exposed for Dean.

"Damn, that looks nice." Dean doubled the belt the hit John's ass with it twice.

John's body jerked at the hit but the sound that left him sounded more heated than pained. "Oh, yeah..give him another one." Seth moaned. Dean aimed two more hits to John's ass, then one of each inner thigh. John groaned as his cheeks began to warm, some of his worry about Roman fading in the moment as his body took the pain it craved.

"Fuck yeah." Dean husked out as he took a hold of his own hardening cock giving a generous squeeze. "That's hot." He lashed the thighs another time watching the flesh growing redder with each one.

"Yes it is." Seth agreed as he looked at John's flushed face and heaving chest. "Maybe that's why he's always pushing Tony's buttons. He wanted someone to put him in his place."

"Hmm is that it? Have Tony's boys heard about us?" Dean taunted.

John shook his head no while giving a groan. His cock was so hard it was leaking on to his stomach. "He says no." Seth laughed. "Either way he's loving it. Give the bitch something else."

"Okay let's see." Dean moved off the bed to look in the bag. He pulled out the rubber paddle. "This could do nicely."

"Oh yeah. Give him a few good hits but don't damage the goods." Seth smirked. "Maybe he'll think twice before he mouths off again."

"Oh, he'll heal." Dean smirked before landing the paddle to John's tight abs.

John jumped at the thud, giving a moan. "Are you done with his ass? My arms are getting tired of holding his legs up." Seth complained.

"Yeah...Yeah, for now." Dean told Seth as he hit John a little higher over the upper abs. He knew the thuds of the paddle would fade before they had work again. Seth released John's legs and lowered them back down to the bed. John gave a muffled groan with every hit, his blue eyes slightly glazed with lust. A small pool of pre-cum wet his stomach as it dripped from his aching cock. Dean smirked as the paddle hit some of the gathering liquid. The smirk grew as he tapped the paddle against the side of John's cock. "Hmm want to screw the stud or just stick the vibe in him?"

John's cock twitched in anticipation at the tap from the paddle. "I say screw him." Seth panted as he eyed John. "Might as well get our rocks off. Bitch has a nice ass."

Dean moved so he was off to the side. "Have at it then." Dean twirled the paddle in his hand. "I'll have my fun." He smirked as his eyes roamed John's body.

Seth grabbed the lube from the bag and began to apply some to his hard cock. "I'm not using a condom." He announced. John gave an angry sound of protest. "Oh, stop worrying. I'm clean." He climbed on the bed between John's legs and raised them to his shoulders. He lined up his cock and slowly pushed his way inside, giving a heated sound of approval. "Fuck, for a slut he's fucking tight."

"The pluses of being a guy. I also have a feeling with these." Dean taps the paddle against the head of John's cock. "He has had his share of bitches instead of being the bitch." He gave a laugh.

John's cock jumped again at the tap again. He wanted to plead with Dean to abuse his cock as he loved it but he couldn't. Seth continued to push until he was seated fully inside with a pant. "Yeah, he's probably done it all...damn, he feels good." Dean smirked as he saw John's reaction. He remembered what him and John talked about. He took the paddle and landed a good whack directly over John's cock and balls.

John's head went back as he gave a loud groan, his eyes almost rolling. "Fuck, Dean!" Seth moaned out. "His muscles just got so tight around my cock...mmm..." He pulled back to begin a first thrust.

"What can't handle him?"

Seth shot Dean a look. "You know I can but you're going to make him blow early." He gripped John's hips and gave a hard thrust.

"So what if he does?" Dean asked as the swung the paddle near John's balls. The paddle struck John's swollen balls the same time that Seth's cock found his prostate and the older man's body shook as his orgasm hit hard and fast. He screamed around the gag as cum sprayed from his cock to coat his stomach.

"Damn." Seth looked in wonder.

Dean gave a faint chuckle. "He better not think we are done with him yet. Keep at him until you're done...unless..." Dean started before he gave a groan, gripping his own cock.

"Unless what?" Seth asked as he slowly moved in and out of John's ass.

"You want to give my a pounding while we leave him tied. I could either squeeze next to him...or fill him while you fill me."

"Fuck yeah that's hot." Seth pulled out from the panting John. "You fuck the stud and I'll fuck you. I got him stretched for you." He moved out of the way. Dean moved, handing Seth the paddle before he got on the bed between John's legs. He lifted them to lift his hips so he could get lined up to push in slowly. A shaky moan passed his lips.

John gave a moan as he felt Dean enter him. He was plenty stretched so it didn't hurt but his body felt on edge after his powerful climax. "Yeah...take him, Baby." Seth said in a husky tone. He climbed up behind Dean and parted his lover's cheeks so he could fill him with a groan, still slick from John's ass. Dean moaned as he started to feel Seth. "Oh, fuck yeah...take it." Who knew for sure who he was actually addressing. Seth pushed into his Baby fully and then paused a moment. He raked his fingernails across Dean's back, leaving red marks in their path.

Dean cried out faintly at the sensation. "Fuck, yeah...more." He moaned out as he rocked his hips against John.

Seth raked the nails harder before digging them into Dean's hips, almost drawing blood. "You're as big of a pain slut as the bitch aren't you, Baby?" He purred as he began to move his hips to pound him.

"You fucking know it. Give it to me good." Dean moaned, letting Seth moved both of their bodies. His eyes heavy from the pain filled and lust filled haze he was entering.

Seth pounded into Dean, rattling his body and John's. He reached to grab the paddle from the bed and landed a hit between Dean's shoulder blades. John gave a weak moan as his cock stirred again from all the stimulation. "Mmmm damn." Dean moaned. "So fucking close."

"Me too...let go for me, Baby." Seth struck Dean again with the paddle as he sped up his thrusts, feeling the building of his own end.

Dean moaned before gritting his teeth. "Oh, fuck yeah." He cried out before his climax hit.

Dean tightened around Seth's cock and it proved to be the smaller man's undoing. "Fuck...right there...ohhhh." He moaned as he filled his boyfriend, dropping the paddle. John lay on the bed almost flying from being used, his blue eyes glazed and his cock hard.

Dean panted as he looked down as John. He swatted at his hard cock. "Got another load in you, Slut?" John gave an almost whine which sounded strange from such a strong man as he nodded and bucked his hips, his back arching from the bed.

Seth pulled out of Dean, trying to catch his breath. "The bitch hard again? I guess wasn't much of a punishment." He laughed between pants.

"Guess not." Dean laughed as he went to grab John's cock giving a firm tug. "This what you want, Bitch? Maybe I should stop and just leave you like that."

"I don't think he'll make a scene now." Seth said as he moved to untie John's gag and free his mouth. The older man licked his lips. "No...please." He rasped out. "I learned my l-lesson. Let me cum again."

"What do you think? Should we show mercy?" Dean asked as he pulled out.

"Why not? He took the pain well." Seth smirked.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean started to jerk John. He alternated between jerking then slapping the sensitive flesh.

"F-Fuck...so damn sensitive." John cried out in an almost pained voice. "Please...twist my balls...hard."

Dean smirked as he obliged the request. "Mmm, nice and tight."

The older man gave a strangled moan and came a second time, his body trembling as it was near exhaustion. "Fuck, Guys. You're the best." He almost whispered. "Can I have a drink?"

"Sure...Seth want to free him?" Dean asked as he moved off the bed.

"Of course." Seth moved to work on the ropes binding their older friend. "How did the new silk ropes feel, John?" John's eyes fluttered as he tried to keep them open. "A lot...more comfortable than...the other rope." He mumbled.

Dean moved to get John a bottle of water. He walked back over handing it to him. "Here you go."

John didn't reply as he was out cold before Seth even finished untying him. "Damn...we're good." Seth chuckled.

"Fuck...oh, well." Dean started to down the water.

"Least he won't worry about Rome tonight." Seth said as he laid John's arms down and gathered their toys. "Should we wash him off? He's a mess."

"Yeah...think it's okay to go to our own room?"

Seth looked John over. "Should be...he's just sleeping. Go ahead and get dressed and I'll wash him down." He walked to the bathroom. Dean moved to dress then straightened up the room. Seth got a warm, wet cloth and towel from the bathroom. He washed John's stomach, cock and ass then patted him dry. The older man mumbled in his sleep then reached as if trying to pull Roman close out of habit. Sympathy showed in Seth's dark eyes as he tucked John under the top cover.

Dean shook his head slowly as he went to grab the toy bag. Seth moved to quickly dress. "Poor guy. Well, he'll have Rome back tomorrow."

"That's what he told me." Dean told him. "Okay, guess we can head out." Seth walked to the door, flipping off the light behind them as they left. He was glad they could make John feel better. Reaching their room Dean hopped into the shower to get cleaned before bed.


	34. Chapter 34

Seth sat on the bed as he waited his turn, browsing his Twitter and Facebook pages and catching up on E-mails.

Dean came out, toweling his hair. "Did you want to join me?" He joked.

"It's fine. We'll just get ourselves in trouble." Seth teased back as he sat his phone aside and jumped up. "I'll just be a few minutes."

"Yeah, more than likely...like two teens." Dean laughed as he got into the bed.

"Damn right, Baby." Seth disappeared into the bathroom with a loud laugh.

Dean smiled as he watched Seth. He was so good to him and for him. He smiled with a relaxing sigh, leaning back in the bed. Seth took a quick shower and reappeared a short time later smelling of soap, his two tone hair wet from a shampooing. He dried off and climbed into bed next to Dean. "Tonight was fun wasn't it?"

"Yep. Just hope we are not only called on when John needs a distraction."

"I'm sure that won't be the case, Babe." Seth shut off the light before snuggling close to Dean. "We've become pretty good friends with John. He's a great guy. We're pretty damn lucky. We have each other and John for fun when we feel like it. I just wish Rome could get rid of that demon."

"I'm sure he has tried, Kitten." Dean told him as he wrapped an arm around Seth. "Who knows how things would be without it though. He's been like that for so long."

"I guess...you just have to wonder...what if it ever decides to override Roman and really hurt someone? Like one of us or John?" Seth said in the darkness. "It wouldn't be Rome's fault but we couldn't stop it."

"I know, Kitten...I know." Dean gave a faint sigh. "Maybe that is why he goes on these extra outings? I'm not saying it is right...but maybe he has learned to feel when it is getting...out of hand and he doesn't want to be around people he cares for."

"Fuck...that's a horrible way to live. No wonder he was alone so long." Seth had to give a faint chuckle. "Until he met his match with a stubborn SOB like John."

"Yeah, seems so...just hope John listens to Rome when he tells him to give him his space like tonight."

"Probably why Rome wanted his own room. No worries...we wore him out good." Seth laughed as he leaned to kiss Dean goodnight.

Dean returned the kiss trying to relax. "Night, Kitten."

"Night, Dean. I love your crazy ass." Seth laid close to his boyfriend as he turned to sleep.

In the early hours of the morning, the moon was still in the sky when Roman returned to the hotel. The heavy weight he felt could be seen in his eyes. He kept his head low as he moved through the lobby. He was relieved to see it deserted. Reaching his room he opened the door heading inside. Once the door was secured he lowered to his knees as his body wanted to shake. He just had to keep reminding himself they deserved it...they were judged...He had seen deep inside to see their true selves and they deserved it. One of them had been a rapist...the other a child molester.

He got up, heading for the bathroom. He stopped before getting there though. Turning he headed for his nightstand where he had left his phone earlier. He opened it, starting a message. #Made it back okay.# He hit send before heading for the shower. No matter how justified he tried to make the act seem, he always felt dirty afterward. There were times he would want to scrub his skin until it was nearly raw even though he knew it would never fully wash the feeling from him. Once done he went to see if there was any reply. He saw none so he figured John must have already been asleep. He was almost surprised with how reluctant he could almost feel John was to his being gone for the night. He climbed into the bed unsure if he would sleep or not that night.

John was out cold in a deep sleep until his phone alarm went off at 6. He groaned as he moved to hit it, his body feeling the normal after effects of a hard night of use. As his mind began to wake everything came back to him from the night before and he saw Roman's message. It was a relief his boyfriend was okay but the worry in his gut returned over what may have happened as he sent a reply. #Sorry. Was asleep and just got it. So glad you're okay.# He slowly stood to make his way to the bathroom to relieve himself, carrying his phone along with him.

Roman heard the phone as his attempts of sleep were disturbed by visions of his acts. He sat up, grabbing the phone. #Thought you may have been. It is fine.#

John heard his phone go off and typed a reply as soon as he could. #I'd love to see you but sadly I have my first appointment for the day at 8. Damn my workload at times.#

#Message me when you're free. Want to see you too.#

John grinned and typed his response. #K, Baby but might not be until after the show tonight. So many things to do. At least we're off tomorrow.#

#Oh, yeah.# Roman's brain was still racing he nearly forgot the show. #See you after the show...or maybe the arena.#

#Sounds good. Love you, Sugar Baby. :*# John chuckled at the name for the large Samoan as he gathered items for his shower. Roman actually gave a faint chuckle at the message. Well, at least he had someone to try to raise his spirits from his dark times.

John's heart raced in anticipation as it always did when he thought of the Samoan. #Meet me in my locker room before the show, Baby? We always get there early.#

#Okay I will.# John showered and sent a text to Dean and Seth, letting them know Roman was okay. He was grateful the two guys had helped him forget and owed them a lot. He headed out for another busy day that was a flurry of interviews, workouts and charities. When it came time for the show John changed into his ring attire and drove his rental to the arena.

Roman had arrived early as planned. He tracked down John's locker room to wait for him inside as he was still not feeling social at the moment. John walked into the locker room and was surprised to see Roman waiting on him. "Hey." He greeted, sitting his bag down.

"Hey." Roman released a deep breath. Even hours later worry seemed to crease his brow.

"You okay?" John walked closer to Roman, studying him.

Roman lowered his head. "Just normal." He mumbled. "I'll hide it for the fans." John wanted to ask Roman what happened but he didn't dare so he pulled the man close for a hug, just taking in his scent. He hated the sadness he saw in the steel colored eyes. Roman tried to relax and just hold John. "Thanks for seeing me already."

"You don't have to thank me...of course I want to see you." John ran a hand through the Samoan's thick hair. It was normally pulled back unless he was sleeping or wrestling.

"Guess I'm not used to someone around me." Roman admitted as he rest his head on John's shoulder.

John wanted to make his boyfriend feel better. "Well, get used to it." He said in a husky tone. "I want you to spend time with me after the show." He cracked a smile. "So get your ass to Daddy's suite."

Roman gave a silent chuckle. "Yes, Daddy."

John finally released Roman reluctantly. "How do you feel? It get its fill for awhile?"

Roman nodded slowly. "Yeah, should be okay for a while."

"Good...I was worried." John admitted. "Well, I open the show tonight..a promo so I need to get ready soon."

"Okay...guess I'll head for my room...catch a ride after the show?" Roman asked.

"Of course." John paused a moment like he wanted to ask something. "Kiss me first?"

"Sure." Roman gave a shaky smile before moving back closer to John. He leaned down giving a light kiss.

It made John sad to feel an almost reluctant kiss from Roman after they had become so close. "I hope this didn't change the way you feel about me." He couldn't help saying as the kiss broke then tried to cover it by joking. "What ever pain slut you found I can be a bigger one."

Roman almost gulped. "Of course it doesn't, Johnny... I...I just sort of distance my emotions when I need to do that...I guess it just takes a little time to open them again."

John nodded. "Okay. Take all the time you need. I guess we're both learning. See you after the show."

"See you then." Roman turned, heading from the room.

John tried to relax and get into the proper mindset for the evening. He thought of Randy at one point before the show and sent out a text. #Hey, Man. How you been? Getting ready for a show and miss seeing you around. Heard you're coming back soon though so enjoy your time with Shea.#

Randy was relaxing out by Sheamus' pool down in Florida while the other man cooked. He grabbed the phone hearing it go off. #Hey...I should be, Creative is dragging their feet. Hope you are doing good. I haven't heard much lately. #

John replied in between stretches. #Sorry about that. Guess we've both been busy with our guys. I'm doing okay. Maybe I can have you and Shea over to my place and all four of us can hang. Tell the brute I said hello.#

#Yeah maybe, so no more monster scares?#

John thought if only Randy knew the truth. #No, we've gotten close. I really love him, Ran. I think more than I ever loved Liz.#

#Shit John...just watch it. I remember how bad you got after her.#

John swallowed a lump in his throat as he tried not to remember the mess he had been after the divorce. He did not cope well with being alone or losing someone he cared about. He was always a hard worker but he immersed himself so deeply in the WWE to forget Randy had almost planned an intervention. #I will. Thanks for always having my back, Buddy. Enjoying your vacation with Shea?# John was glad that Randy had found happiness with the Irishman.

#I am. Well enjoy your show and I should be able to see you soon.#

#Okay. Later, Man.# John pocketed his phone and did a few stretches before it was time to go do his promo on Rusev. The show went off as planned and John got a big pop from the crowd. He headed back to his locker room to meet up with Roman after grabbing a snack from catering. Roman had a promo near the midpoint of the show. He then headed back toward John's room, knocking when he got there. John opened the door and smiled, seeing Roman. "Hey. Come on in."

Roman walked in, shutting the door. "Damn, those fans can be brutal."

"Welcome to my world." John laughed. "Well, I guess it will be your world soon since Vince seems to be making you the next company face. Fans love to hate the company guy. They're only cheering for me right now because I'm feuding with Rusev."

"Yeah...but you also don't walk through them to get to the ring. Good thing I'm rugged." Roman replied.

"True. Guess I never thought of that." John eyed the good looking Samoan. "How the hell do you keep the ladies from ripping your shirt off?"

Roman pursed his lips then laughed. "It's reinforced. "

John smirked as he tried not to laugh. "Bet I could rip it off."

"Maybe, but do you want to hear the costume woman yelling?"

"Nah." John shook his head as he moved to take a drink out of his water bottle. "So, do you have anything else tonight or can we head out?"

"Think I'm clear. Just give me a few to go get changed."

"Sure." John looked Roman up and down. "Damn, you look sexy in your gear."

Roman gave a smirk with a chuckle. "What, like a big bad SWAT cop?"

"Yeah, it's sexy as hell. You can do a raid on me anytime." John winked at the younger man.

"Wouldn't that be a fun role play? You come barging into my house and do a raid, cuff me and push me against the wall to check for 'weapons.'"

Roman laughed. "You have such an imagination."

"We really have to do that tomorrow on my day off okay?" John asked. "No Seth or Dean...just us...and you bring the outfit."

"I'll try, I don't seem to be very good at it." Roman answered.

"You'll be fine. It's just us having fun, Rome." John gave Roman a dimpled smile. "Go ahead and change. I'll wait on you."

"Okay...shouldn't be long." Roman gave John a quick kiss then headed out. John got comfortable sitting on a bench and just relaxed as he waited on Roman. Roman returned a short time later, his hair was pulled in a small bun. He pushed the door open. "Okay. Ready." John jumped up with his bag and led the way out to his rental. He still couldn't believe that he had such a gorgeous man for his lover. A short time later John was driving them both to the hotel.

"So what time is our flight tomorrow?" Roman asked as John focused on the road.

"8:45, Rome." John replied as he drove. "So early but not too early."

"That's fine." John reached the hotel and pulled in to park. They both then headed inside with their bags to John's suite. "Guess I can get the rest in the morning?"

John swiped his key to open the door for them both. "Up to you, Rome. You can do that or go get it now..whichever you prefer."

"I'll wait, its been a long day. We can stop there on the way to the lobby." Roman stated as he set his gear bag down.

"Okay." John sat his bag down and kicked off his shoes. "You still wore out from last night? We can get some rest."

"If you don't mind."

John slowly shook his head. "Of course not. Let's get ready for bed." He moved to look through his clothes for shorts to sleep in. Roman had seemed emotionally detached with short answers but he tried not to be hurt, remembering what his boyfriend had said earlier about needing time. He found the shorts and began to change.

Roman moved to strip down. "You don't need to get changed for me."

"I'm just putting on something comfortable." John explained as he held up the gym shorts.

"If you really want to." Roman told him heading for the bathroom in his birthday suit. John didn't but he was afraid with his sex drive if he went to bed naked he would be tempted to start something and Roman sounded beyond exhausted. He dressed in the shorts and climbed into bed.

Roman came back out. He cut the light before climbing in the bed. "Does it bother you that I'm not dressed?"

"No...not at all." John assured him in the darkness. "I'm just glad to have you here with me."

"Me too, Johnny. I honestly didn't know how I would feel today." Roman moved a little closer to the older man.

"And how do you feel?" John asked quietly as he felt Roman move close behind him.

"Conflicted. One hand I want comfort. The other one like I don't deserve it. Wonder how you can stand me knowing what you know." Roman sadly admitted.

John turned in the darkness so he was face to face with Roman. "Rome, none of what you did was your fault...you're bound to a demon and you try to protect those you love by taking it out on strangers...you have no choice." He said with conviction. Though he did not say it aloud John was determined Roman would not have to do this again. It was too hard on them both.

"How did I get so lucky?" Roman asked before reaching out to brush John's face.

"I feel the same way." John said lowly, loving the feeling.

"Night, Johnny."

"Night." John kissed Roman softly before turning so Roman could spoon him.

Roman felt John moved and lightly placed an arm around him before closing his eyes. Sleep came quick as he felt beyond drained. John fell asleep after his mind stopped racing over all the thoughts from the day. He knew he needed the rest as the alarm would wake them up early for their plane.

Morning came and Roman woke up, looking around. He gave a yawn before sitting up to stretch. John stirred with a mumble as Roman moved. "Mmm...Yeah, Rome..." He moaned softly, obviously dreaming.

Roman raised a brow looking over at him. "Johnny?" He called to him over top of the blaring alarm.

John woke with a start, his eyes wide and disoriented as he was torn abruptly from his erotic dream of Roman fucking him senseless at a locker room in an arena. "Huh...what?" He heard the alarm and moved to turn it off. "Oh...never mind."

"Was Daddy having a good dream?" Roman chuckled.

"Uh...maybe...why do you ask?" John answered, wondering what had tipped the younger man off.

"You moaned my name." Roman explained.

John's cheeks flushed a little as he got up to stretch. "Oh...sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. Better than someone else's name." Roman said with a laugh before heading for the bathroom.

"Fuck my sex drive." John mumbled once he was alone in the room. He moved to change into clean clothes for the plane ride briefs, jeans and a T-shirt. At least he didn't wake up with a hard on.

Roman came back out and went to get dressed. He put back on his after show outfit. By that time John was dressed and he took his turn in the bathroom to relieve himself, brush his teeth and shave. He didn't take long before rejoining Roman in the bedroom, grabbing his hat and dog tags. "Just about ready, Rome."

"Okay, so then we just need to stop at my room then hit the road." The Samoan said.

John still felt an almost awkward distance between them. Not a coldness just different from the way they had connected before Roman went out. He stood looking at the Samoan a moment before speaking. "Can I have a kiss before we go?"

"Oh yeah, of course." Roman moved over to John. He looked down at him with a smile before taking a hold of him. "Sorry I seem to be rushing."

"It's fine, Rome." John assured him but his eyes betrayed his worry.

"If you say so." He leaned down kissing him lightly as first then turning it deeper. John's body tingled as he felt Roman's soft lips against his. He almost got lost in the moment as he returned it with passion. Roman slowly broke the kiss but did not release John. "Better?"

"Yeah." John did feel better after the kiss. "No one has ever kissed me like you, Rome. I feel weak in the knees every time."

"What, saying I'm going to have to carry you?" He tried to joke.

"No...I can walk." John laughed as Roman finally let him go. "Let's go. The sooner we get to my place the sooner we can role play and I can get fucked. God, I want you so fucking bad."

"Wow...someone has no filter today." Roman joked as he headed for his gear bag.

"Guess I just missed you." John smiled at the Samoan. "You know I've never been shy about my desires."

"Well, ever do anything on your plane?" Roman gave a wicked smirk.

John shook his head no. "Most of my hookups were fellow wrestlers and we hooked up at the hotel."

Roman smirked. "Well, want to?"

John's face showed his surprise. "Join the Mile High club...sure. We can still do the roleplay later right?"

"Yes, Daddy." Roman joked. "Now let's get to my room before we are running late."

"Sure." John's eyes scanned the room to make sure he had all his things together before they left to head to Roman's room.

Roman pulled his key out as they reached his room. "I'll be right out. I packed most of it before I went to the arena."

"Okay." John told him as he waited with all his luggage.

Roman went in, flipping the panic bar to keep the door open before he went to gather his belongs. Once loaded up he head back into the hall. "Okay, all set." The two men checked out of their rooms then took a cab to the airport. John tried not to get excited as they rode as his mind drifted to all the fun to come on his day off. Once at the airport the men made their way to the terminal for charter flights.

"Do you ever feel a little spoiled at times?" Roman asked.

"Yeah but then I remember where I came from and how many years I worked my ass off to get here." John answered.

"That's cool, guess I am still trying to get used to it." Roman admitted.

"You forget I'm a lot older than you." John half joked as they walked. "I was a young pup once now I'm an old dog."

"I do forget at times." Roman admitted as the flight was called and they made their way out to the jet. Both men got on, taking their seats.

"You didn't have to agree so fast." John teased Roman as they got settled for the flight to Florida.

"I'm just messing, John." Roman replied. "Trust me...I feel plenty old myself at times."

"What? You're a young buck." John chuckled.

Roman gave a weak chuckle even though he was being serious. "Yeah...but you know the wear and tear of the road."

"That's for sure." John agreed. "Times I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"But yet you never take a break?"

"Well, not long ones. I'm off today aren't I ?" John said to the younger man.

"Just because Vince didn't ask you to do some sort of PR work." Roman joked.

"No, I'm trying to make more time for us." John insisted since the pilot wouldn't be able to hear them. "That was a big mistake I made with Liz. Too much work and not enough private times."

Roman gave a faint smile. "Thanks, Johnny. It means a lot."

"Hey, I'm learning from past mistakes." John told him in a serious tone. "Care for a drink? We have wine and bottled water."

"Think I'll take some wine." Roman nodded.

John moved to the on board wine cooler and grabbed a bottle then two glasses, carrying it over to sit beside Roman. "There are also snacks in the fridge so help yourself. I know we didn't eat breakfast." He moved to break the seal and pour Roman a glass.

"I'm good for now." Roman told him as he took the offered glass.

John poured himself a glass and sat back to relax. "I know something I'd like to eat." He flirted, looking at his boyfriend's crotch.

Roman chuckled. "Do we have any risk of anyone coming back here?"

John shook his head. "I've never had anyone do it. I guess would have to be an emergency."

Roman smirked as he set the glass down. He slowly stood up, looking at John. "Really want a taste then?"

John nodded, sitting his own glass down. "Of course...get you nice and hard for me."

"Hmm." Roman smirked as he started to undo his belt. He leaned over to whisper in John's ear. "How about you getting me nice and hard...then riding me while I enjoy my drink?"

"Fuck." John gave a shiver at the mental image. "Sounds good." Roman opened his jeans. He moved back to his seat, pushing them down along with his briefs before sitting back some. John moved to the floor of the plane until he was on his knees between Roman's spread legs. He looked hungrily at his lover's big cock. "This is my time to service you, Baby so enjoy...because when we role play I want you to fuck me so hard I bleed." He spoke softly before licking up and down the soft member slowly.

"Sounds good." Roman commented with a slightly shaky breath. John licked the length a few more minutes, smiling as he saw Roman's cock twitch. When he reached his balls the older man took them into his mouth to suck while his hand began to stroke the length. "Damn." Roman husked out as he took his drink to take a sip of it, his cock reacting to the attention. John smiled as he felt Roman's cock harden in his grasp. One good thing about his boyfriend's condition was he could suck him as long as he wanted without Roman cumming before he could get fucked. John replaced his hand with his wet mouth, bobbing his head up and down with enthusiasm.

A deep groan passed Roman's lips. He fought taking as sip before setting the glass down. John felt to good not to focus on him. He moved both hands to grasp John's head, taking in the movements. "Yeah...that's good." John felt encouraged by the praise and relaxed his throat so that he could take in even more of Roman's hardening manhood. It felt so taboo to be doing this right on his plane and hot as hell. He gave a soft moan as his own cock was pressing against the front of his pants.

Roman licked his lips before giving a pant. He didn't know why it was feeling so good, better than other times John had tried. "Oh fuck, Johnny." He spoke with a shaky breath, his fingers wanting to grip at the older man's head. John soaked up every pleasure filled sound like a sponge from his boyfriend as he worked. He was glad it felt so good to the younger man even if he wouldn't reach a climax. He hollowed his cheeks to suck harder, his blue eyes raised to meet Roman's as he looked up at him.

Roman's had rested against the back of the was feeling so good...yet there was something different beside just the more feeling of pleasure. "Ma-May want to slow a bit...or I won't handle the ride."

John looked surprised as he removed his mouth with a soft pop, Roman's hard cock well coated in his saliva. "Really? But it's not been long and you never...when I suck you." He almost whispered.

"I know...but it feels that good to-today for some reason." Roman told him as he grabbed his drink to try to relax some. "Al-almost intense."

John licked his dry lips as he stood and began to unzip his jeans. "Well then, maybe I should just get right to the main event?"

"Yeah, maybe you should." Roman still panted a little as he finished the wine glass setting it down. "Facing me or away?"

"Which do you prefer?" John asked as he lowered his jeans and briefs, his own hard cock coming into view.

"Which is easier? I would think away."

"You just want a view of my ass." John teased as he straddled Roman, facing away. "Help me guide your cock in?" He asked in a husky tone.

"Okay, Johnny." Roman moved to keep his cock steady with one hand while he helped part John's ass with the other. "'Fuck, I feel so heated." John gave a soft groan as he slowly impaled himself on Roman's cock. He didn't know what had gotten into the Samoan or did he care. "Mmm yeah, Johnny." Roman tried to control his breathing. He moved his hand from his cock then used both hands to balance John.

John tried not to groan loudly as he sank down fully on Roman's thick cock. "W-wonder why you're so heated this time?"

"No clue...new." Roman panted as he held near John's hips.

John began to move, raising himself up before lowering back down again. "Oh, fuck...guess we should have moved to the sleeping quarters...I'm never quiet."

"Still can...if you want." Roman grunted.

"Not now...feels too good." John panted as he moved again, his lips pressed together to muffle his sounds of pleasure as his prostrate was stimulated.

"Okay...good." Roman replied with a moan. He helped guide John up and down his cock. "Fuck, feels good."

Hard pants left John's nose as he kept his mouth shut, his eyes wanting to roll back ever time he sank down on Roman's cock. It felt so good...so almost naughty to be fucking himself on his lover like this.

Roman groan as he began to raise his hips from the seat to met Johns downward motions. Deep moans left his lips as he felt his body tingle in an almost new way to him. "Fuck, Johnny." He licked his lips before settling back in the seat. He reached around John's waist to grasp the older man's hard member. The action causing John to be stroked in time with his own actions.

John shuddered at the actions, his cock throbbing. "Fuck, Baby...we just started but I'm gonna blow soon if you keep that up."

"Go ahead...it's fine." Roman panted. "Th-throbbing myself."

"Damn, that's hot!" John moaned out as his balls tightened. The thought of Roman so aroused sent him over the edge hard, his cum spraying to coat his lover's hand.

"Damn that good...ca-can you keep go-going a little lo-longer?" Roman moaned softly.

"Of course." John's tone was husky as he caught his breath. "You know I can take whatever you want, Rome."

"Mmmm, yeah…" Roman continued. Going back to holding John by the waist he bounced the older man as he moaned. It was only a few minutes more before he raised up as he helped sink John back down as his body tensed. As he did both men felt something they never had before together. A rush of Roman's essence flooding John's ass. The larger man felt beyond wiped out from the new experience.

"Fuck." John's eyes widened in shock. "You...really claimed me, Baby. I felt it." It was something the older man had doubted he would ever feel.

"Yeah?" Roman asked almost in shock. "Cool." He panted feeling on the verge of passing out.

John pulled out, feeling the wetness draining from his ass. "Quite a lot too." He chuckled then noticed how out of it Roman looked. "You need a snack, Baby. You look wiped."

"Not even sure...I...um...damn." Roman tried to reply but his head felt fried.

John had to laugh at how drained the strong Samoan looked. "Let me wipe down and I'll get you a snack." He walked to the small bathroom. Roman nodded, not even registering that John had walked away. John washed himself down in the small bathroom, his mind on what had happened. He felt happy and a little proud that he could give Roman such a strong climax. When he was done he wet a cloth and walked out to check on his boyfriend, his pants back up and fastened again.

Roman was near passed out, still slumped in the seat. He head back and sweat drenched hair clinging to his face. His pants were still lowered. John chuckled softly at the sight. For once it wasn't him passed out after sex. He bent over Roman and washed his cock and stomach as gently as possible. Roman growled faintly before shifting. "Hmmm what?" He mumbled.

"It's fine...just relax." John wiped Roman and eased his pants and briefs back up. "Can you raise up so I can finish pulling up your pants?"

Roman forced his eyes open. "What? Oh shit...sorry." He moved to stand. "I can get it, Johnny."

"No problem." John smiled at him. "You've seen me knocked out how many times? Means we had fun."

Roman moved to finish pulling up his pants fixing them. "That was...damn." He commented before falling back in the seat. He then tried to run his hand through his hair. "I must look a mess."

"Sex tossed hair...you're gorgeous." John moved to the on flight fridge and pulled out some apple slices and peanut butter, carrying it over to Roman along with a bottle of water. "Here you go."

Roman looked at the offered food before taking it. "Thanks...feels like grade school." He joked.

John laughed before grabbing his own snack and sitting by Roman. "Well, the Mile High club is pretty fucking awesome."

"Wonder if it was a pressure thing." Roman wondered.

"I don't know. Can't wait to try again at my place." John lowered his voice, the happiness in his eyes. "Felt so good to be...claimed."

"Hope I can give that to you again."

"No pressure, Rome. If it does it does." John took a bite of his apple.

"Thanks, I guess best not to over think it." Roman said as he ate.

"Yeah it's not a big deal, Rome. We have fun either way." John didn't want the younger man feeling like he had to cum every time or he was a failure. "I just love knowing we have all day to ourselves. Dean seemed a little disappointed but he has his Kitten and they'll deal."

"Yeah, give them a chance to go to one of their places for a change." Roman gave a laugh.

"I guess we're pretty irresistible. They're addicted to us." John had to laugh as he crunched on his apples. "Plus Seth is kind of addicted to my pool room after their last visit."

"Yeah, was about to say I think it is more your house than us."

"Nah, they love being with us too." John said with confidence. "I'm the pain slut to match Dean and let Seth tie me however he wants...and you give Dean the pain he craves no one else really can."

"I guess so...how long until we land?"

"Um...around an hour maybe? Just relax, Baby." John reclined back in his seat. A little over an hour later the plane landed in Tampa and the guys took a cab to John's place.


	35. Chapter 35

Roman helped bring the bags in. "Mind if I clean a little better then maybe rest a bit before we think about playing?"

"Sure, Baby." John nodded. "You know my house is your house. Do what you want to." He loved having the freedom to openly call Roman pet names in his home.

"Thanks, Daddy. You're great." Roman smiled then laughed before heading upstairs. John grinned at the familiar nickname. He looked over his house before grabbing his own bags and heading upstairs to put things away. By the time John got to the bedroom Roman was already out of the shower and drying off.

"Damn, that was fast." John commented as he sat his bags down. He stripped out of his clothes. "Think I'll shower too. You filled me good."

"Maybe I should have waited for you." Roman told him with a smirk. "Well, have fun."

"Our showers never end in showering." John retorted as he walked naked to the bathroom.

"Okay, you have me there." Roman told him before he climbed into the bed to rest more.

John took a quick shower then dried off and walked back to the bedroom to see what Roman was up to. Roman was still trying to get settled in the bed when he heard John come back in. "You going to join me?"

"Sure, Babe. If you want." John climbed into bed next to Roman and gave a sigh as his body relaxed. "It's good to be home."

"Small break then back to the bustle of the road again." The younger man sighed.

"Yeah...I have a feeling my work load will lighten in a few years but yours is only beginning." John said, suddenly feeling old.

"If Vince has his way I have a feeling you won't be passing the torch quite yet."

"It's coming though. I've heard talks." John told him as they almost spooned in the bed. "You're being seen as the next face of the company. Someday you'll have a place like this if not bigger. I'm glad if it has to be someone it's you."

"Thanks, Johnny. I don't know if I would want bigger. Hardly around to really enjoy it." Roman said thoughtfully.

"Yeah...I know that feeling. Just as long as you don't forget your old boyfriend when he's put out to pasture." John half joked.

"I highly doubt that. One you will be the type that will find some reason to come visit us...two why should I get my own grand place when he has all the amenities I could need." Roman replied with a chuckle.

John gave a relieved laugh and settled down to relax. He drifted off into a light sleep, finally at rest with no responsibilities weighing on him. Roman soon drifted off as well. He was in no rush to hurry their time off. The two guys slept a few hours until John woke slowly at first forgetting where he was. It came back to him he was home in his own bed and he grinned, shifting a little. Roman grumbled slightly before rolling to his other side. John didn't want to disturb Roman so he climbed out of bed quietly and slipped on a pair of gym shorts. He decided to go commando and tease Roman a little as the waistband hung low on his hips due to his ass to stomach ratio. He then took a seat in a chair and spent some time browsing the Internet on his iPad.

It was a while longer when Roman began to stir slowly, sitting up looking around slightly dazed. "Over here, Big Guy." John told him from the chair. "You must have been tired."

"Guess so...how long was I out?"

"A couple hours. Not too long." John tried to assure him. "It's early afternoon."

"Guess I need to get ready then I guess." Roman stated as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

John stood and walked over to Roman. "Do you really want to...or just agreeing to please me? This is your day off too, Baby."

"I said I would, John... I just need to go out for a couple hours before we begin. Just hope there is a big meal for me after this." Roman gave a booming laugh.

"Of course." John wondered why Roman had to go out but didn't push. "I'll cook something up while you're gone and we can eat it after."

"What in case you pass out?" Roman joked.

"Ha ha." John laughed. "You want a quick bite before you head out? I can make you a sandwich."

Roman looked down as his stomach growled. "I guess that's a yes." He moved to throw on a pair of shorts. "So, have you gotten in trouble for me having my Hummer parked here?"

"Not yet thankfully. If they give me hell I'll sell one of my babies." John told him.

"You can't be serious about that." Roman replied shocked. "You can clearly show the one doesn't belong to you."

"Yeah I am if it came to that. I love my cars but I love you more." John said with a cheesy grin. "God, Ran would think I'm an imposter."

"I wouldn't blame him...but damn, before you did that I would offer my garage space." Roman said.

John laughed. "We'll worry about it if there are complaints. Meet me in the kitchen and I'll have your food ready." He walked out of the room to head downstairs. Sometimes Roman had to wonder if he was dreaming. Then worry would try to creep into his mind. He finished dressing then headed for the kitchen.

By the time Roman arrived John had a turkey sandwich on wheat bread and a bottle of water on the counter for him. "Help yourself to anything else you want, Rome." John told him as he was tenderizing two nice sized steaks to marinade. A large bowl and salad fixings covered the countertop.

"Thanks, Johnny. This should tide me over." Roman took a seat to eat.

"You're welcome." John bent over as he worked on the steaks, his shorts riding low to reveal the curve of his ass. "Steak, salad and baked potato sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Roman replied looking over. "Well, someone is being a little cheeky."

"Just call it a little preview and it fits the role play." John smirked as he worked. "Figure if I was home alone relaxing I wouldn't bother to worry about underwear."

"That works. I'll pack my gear to take with me when I'm done." Roman nodded.

"Cool. I'll have the food mostly ready so we can eat later." John told him as he mixed the marinade. "And you don't have to go easy on me. I like a brutal swat cop."

"I'll try John." Roman finished up. He went and gave John a kiss before heading upstairs to pack the needed gear before he headed out for his trip. John whistled happily as he put together a large salad of avocado, cucumber and other vegetables. He loved cooking anymore even more so when he had someone to share it with. It was nice that he and Roman had almost the same body type and diet restrictions.

It was a few hours later when Roman was returning to John's place. At a red light he sent John a text. #Should be back in 15.#

John heard his phone go off and replied. #Okay, Babe.# By that time he had made twice baked potatoes, two rib eye steaks, the salad and his normal chocolate mousse for dessert.

Roman had changed before he got back. He had his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He had on black gloves and mirrored aviator sunglasses. He had what looked like a gun holster on and silver handcuffs on the other side. He pulled a folded piece of paper from the car before heading for the front door. He took a breath before raising his fist to pound the door. He also rang the bell once having no clue where in the house John was at.

John felt his heart pound hearing the bang from the front living room. He knew it was on. He walked to open the door, looking taken back by how official Roman looked. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Mr. Cena?" Roman asked, even knowing the answer. "Officer Reigns." He held the paper. "I have a search warrant to search the premises. Please step back from the door."

John pretended to check the paper before slowly backing up to let the man inside. His mouth went dry at how tough and imposing the Samoan looked...he was in John's eyes the perfect male specimen. If normal Roman was sexy officer Roman was mind blowing. "What's this all about?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"I think you know what this is about." Roman stated as he pulled the gloves tighter. "You're a hard man to pin down."

John decided to go the route of a wealthy celebrity who thinks he is above the law. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said evenly. "I don't think you realize who you are insulting. I'm John Cena...internationally known wrestler. I have more important things to do on my day off than deal with this shit but go ahead."

Roman shut the door behind him. "Need you up against the wall, Sir...need to make sure you're not hiding and weapons or contraband on your person."

"You're kidding, right?" John sounded flustered as if he couldn't believe Roman's nerve. "I'm in a pair of fucking shorts. What could I be hiding?" He didn't comply, hoping Roman would get rough with him.

"Amazing how resourceful someone can be...now." Roman place his hand on the cuffs. "Against the wall or I'll arrest you for resisting an officer."

John gave a loud sigh and moved to stand against the wall. "Fine. But when you don't find anything I'm filing a complaint."

Roman walked over behind John. Since he only had shorts on it made the search limited. He started by patting over John's waist and hips. "This won't work." Roman stated before removing the gloves tossing them on the ground by John's feet. He then went back to searching including feeling in the waistband. The low slung shorts allowed his fingers to brush the top of the crack. "Hmm ,what's going on here?" He stated as he reached in his pocket with the free hand.

"What? What are you talking about?" John asked as he fought not to shudder from the touches.

"Need you to bend forward a little for me, Sir." Roman stated.

"What the fuck for? You've done your search." John resisted sounding indignant. "I don't have anything on me. Go sniff somewhere else."

"Second warning, Sir. I am not done with my search." Roman kicked at John's feet to spread them then pushed his shoulders forward closer to the wall, pinning him near the neck.

"I see now." John panted as he felt the adrenaline rush from being overpowered. "You're one of those brute cops who think it's cool to throw their weight around."

"You're the one not wanting to comply." Roman stated. He slipped the small bag into his waist before removing the cuffs. He snapped one onto John's first wrist.

"What the fuck!" John began to struggle as he felt the cold steel circle his wrist. "I haven't done anything! Get out of my house!"

"Third strike." Roman pulled the wrist with the cuff behind John's back before going for the other hand to cuff them together. He then grabbed the small bag from his waistband before acting to be searching near John's ass again. "Since you are resisting you brought this on yourself."

"Who wouldn't? You fucking barged in my house on my day off and have been manhandling me for no reason." John hissed through gritted teeth. "I'll have your job for this, Reigns."

"You're little more than a filthy drug mule." Roman tossed the small bag on an entry table near John. In the bag was pink capsules. "Going to try to explain those?"

John was legitimately surprised to see the bag so he used it to his advantage. "You planted those on me to look bad! I've never seen them before now!"

"They all try to say that...but now I'm in my rights to perform a...thorough search." Roman placed on hand on John's cuffed wrists while the other started to pull John's shorts down.

"Fuck, you some kind of pervert or something?" John spat but let a little fear enter his voice. "I swear you'll regret this."

"No...I found the bag back there...so I need a full check to look for more contraband." Roman replied. He stepped back, actually removing a rubber glove from his pocket. "Now relax and it will go easier for you."

"F-Fine." John gave a shudder as he waited. "But only because I have no other choice. Get it over with."

"Good." Roman pulled out a small thing of Vaseline opening it and applied some on the tips of the gloved fingers. He then put the clean hand on John's shoulder while he worked the others between John's cheeks. John gave a faint gasp at the intrusion but put on a show of trying to relax like he just wanted the ordeal to be over with. Roman gave a hum like sound as he pushed two fingers inside.

John gave a sharp intake of breath, the feeling of the glove creating a new sensation. "S-See...nothing. I told you."

"I'm only just starting, Mr. Cena." Roman wiggled his fingers inside as if searching when he was really trying to twist his hand to brush John's prostate.

John's cock twitched and a soft moan left him as he suddenly felt jolts of pleasure run straight to his cock and balls. "Fuck, Man. W-Watch it."

"What, don't like that?" Roman did it again. "Told you it would be easier if you relax."

John gave another groan. "I was relaxed until you started that...fucking sensitive for some reason." His cock twitched again.

"Damn, I think I feel something... Need a longer tool to be sure." He slowly pulled his fingers out and removed the glove.

"What the fuck?" John stammered. "There's nothing in my fucking ass, okay? Go search the house."

"You're coming with me." Roman moved to pull John's shorts up before grabbing him by the arm, escorting him through the house.

"W-Where are we going?" John stammered as he felt himself being dragged along. Somehow Roman manhandling him was an even bigger turn on than Dean and Seth.

"Well, either give up the stash...or I'll just need to start room by room." Roman stated, heading for the stairs.

"I told you...I don't have a stash." John exploded. "But by all means search. You're only wasting both of our time."

"Have it your way." Roman pulled John up to the bedroom. He practically pushed him on the bed. "Stay." He barked at him before he acted to search the room. John grunted as he landed on his stomach on his bed, no way of getting balance with his arms cuffed securely behind him so he just laid like he was, hoping he was giving Roman an eyeful. Roman made sure to make sound as he opened drawers. He then headed for the closet. John shifted his body because he felt like he was falling off the bed. When he did the loose shorts lowered down his body some, revealing the top of his round ass.

Roman came out, looking around. He then spotted John. He headed for the bed. "Think I need to go back to my other search." He stated as he ran a hand over John's exposed flesh of his ass.

"I told you you wouldn't find anything." John snapped. "Now release me before I file a sexual harassment charge."

Roman laughed before grabbing the shorts, ripping them down. He then swatted John's ass hard. "You don't scare me."

"Fuck...stop it. That has nothing to do with inspecting my ass. I knew you was a pervert...fucking pig." John fumed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Roman taunted as he swatted his ass again.

John grunted as heat went straight to his cock from the slight pain. "Turn you in for assault and get you fired for one." He shot back.

Roman laughed as he pulled John's shorts rest of the way off. "Gullible man." He then went to remove his boots. "You honestly bought it." This will be sweet. "

"What the fuck? Bought what?" John sputtered as he fought the cuffs. He was honestly curious to see where Roman was going with this.

Roman was now working on his pants. "When is the last time you seen cops use metal cuffs?" He asked with curiosity.

"Y-You're not a cop?" John turned his head to try to see Roman. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Wow look at the brain on you." Roman taunted the hit the back of John's head. He was still in the sunglasses and vest. "I'm gonna fuck you senseless then fucking clean you out."

John pretended to struggle hard in the cuffs, the pain in his wrist turning him on more. "No! Don't do this! You can have my shit..I can buy more...just leave me alone. Don't fuck me."

"Oh...I saw how heated you got just from my fingers." Roman taunted.

"I...did not." John tried to deny. "Anyway even if I did get turned on by my prostate being stimulated...it doesn't mean I want a guy's cock in my ass."

"Too bad for you then." Roman stated as he climbed up behind him on the bed. He gripped both of John's cheeks giving a firm squeeze.

"Fuck..." John bucked on the bed, trying not to moan as his cock rubbed the mattress. "SOMEONE HELP!" He shouted.

Roman slapped John's ass. "Lucky me, your house is so far from your neighbors." He pressed on John's lower back to push him to the bed

John panted in resignation as he was forced down to the bed. He stopped screaming and gritted his teeth as his body tensed. "Hey...at least I lubed ya first." Roman laughed before he grasped his cock in the other hand and eased it against John's tightened hole.

"Just get it over with." John growled, not amused in the slightest.

"If you insist." Roman replied before pushing in until he was fully seated.

"F-Fuck." John groaned as his muscles tightened around Roman's hard cock. "How fucking big are you?"

"Big enough to get the job done." Roman pulled back then snapped his hips forward again.

A heated moan past John's lips before he could stop it and he tried to cover it up by closing his legs. "S-stop. Please."

"You liked it...I heard you." Roman taunted as he repeated the actions. "Make you get your rocks off." He moaned as he did it again.

John moaned again, his hard cock leaking under him. "N-No...do what you want but I'm not getting off." Somehow trying to be defiant made his cock throb harder.

"You sure about that?" Roman almost taunted as he moaned. He moved to pull most of the way out, then took short quick thrusts so his head bounced over John's prostate, giving almost constant stimulation.

John's eyes widened in surprise as the jolts seemed never ending. It was a little different than how his boyfriend normally fucked him. "Oh, damn...h-how you doing that?" He moaned deeply.

"What can I say? I'm good." Roman panted out.

"Why you care about how good I feel?" John wanted it a little rougher but didn't know how to ask without breaking their play.

"Maybe I like the thought of your embarrassment when you remember this and that you got off from it."

John's body shook and he moaned as the unrelenting assault to his prostrate continued. "What'd I ever...mmm...do to you?"

"No set reason." Roman commented dryly. He then took a hold of John's bound wrist before thrusting in deep.

John moaned as his body was rattled from the power of Roman's thrusting. "Fuck...not gonna cum...not gonna...cum..." He tried to tell his body as he said it out loud.

"Awe...but it will feel so good." Roman moaned. "Then this will be over." John's balls tightened and he knew he was fighting a losing battle of wills with his own body. He cried out as his body took the release it craved, his cum spraying the expensive bedding. "Oh, yeah...that's it." Roman moaned as he continued a moment more before he stopped, panting faintly.

John figured the playing was over since Roman had stopped. "Didn't get there this time?" He asked his boyfriend.

"No...sorry." Roman slowly pulled out then reached in the vest for the key.

John felt his heart sink. He thought if Roman could get off on a plane he could surely do it when they were alone. "Want me to blow you?" He offered.

"I'm good, Johnny. Honest." Roman told him as he moved to unlock the cuffs. He carefully rubbed John's wrists once they were free.

John sat up once he was freed and cast a look at Roman's still hard cock. "Okay...if you say so."

"I do." Roman moved to brush John's face before kissing him. "Was it good this time?"

"Amazing...the last part was a shock." John chuckled. "What were those pills in the bag?"

"Benadryl." Roman laughed.

John had to laugh at that. "Resourceful." He eyed Roman. "Sunglasses look hot on you."

Roman laughed. "Damn, knew it looked dark in here." He slipped the off then went to remove the vest.

"You did great at role playing, Baby. Even if you were a fiend...but you could have been rougher if you wanted." John told him.

"I guess I went more the humiliation route."

"It worked. You tricked me good." John looked down. "Well, I guess I'll rinse off and we can eat? Daddy made you a steak dinner." He said the last part jokingly.

"Still sounds good..." Roman looked to debate something but didn't say it. He turned to good look for clothing.

"Be right back." John moved to the bathroom to hurry and wash off. Roman threw on track pants before sitting on the bed. He had no problem accepting earlier why did he feel odd asking now about something so common? John returned about ten minutes later and threw on a clean pair of boxers and shorts. "Ready, Babe." He told the Samoan who was waiting on the bed for him.

"Yeah." Roman looked over before standing up.

The two guys made their way downstairs to the kitchen. John busied himself removing the food from the fridge so he could reheat it. "Hope you're hungry. I made a lot."

"I would say I have a pretty hearty appetite." Roman replied, taking a seat.

"Good." John sat the large bowl of cold salad on the table before moving to put one steak and one potato on each plate to heat it. "Would you like a glass of wine from my cellar with our dinner?"

"Um..." Roman felt his mouth want to go dry as the offer. How did John know what he was debating or was it just coincidence? "Sounds great."

"Good. I'll grab a bottle in a minute. I like to treat myself when I'm home." John grinned as he grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet and sat one in front of Roman and the other in his place. He then walked to put one of the plates in the microwave to heat the food.

"Guess I just never really noticed."

John heated both plates and carried them to the table along with forks and knives. Each plate had a large, thick steak. "Here you go. I'll be right back. Help yourself to all the salad you want." He told the younger man before leaving.

Roman's mouth watered at the steak and steaming potato. He got up to look for dressing in the fridge. It didn't take John long to choose a nice wine and walk back to the kitchen. When he did Roman was looking in the fridge. "Need something, Rome?"

"Just trying to see what dressings you had." He pulled out an Italian, shaking it.

"Oh, okay." John held up the bottle. "I picked a nice red wine. It goes well with steak." He moved to open the seal and poured them each a glass before sitting.

"I'm sure you would know if you have a personal wine cellar." Roman told him sitting back down.

John smiled as he helped himself to some salad. "I've never done anything naughty in it yet."

"Is that the key word John? Yet?" Roman had to chuckle.

John chuckled as he took a sip of wine. "Maybe. I'd like to eventually christen every room in my house with you."

"That's a lot of places." Roman joked before taking a small sip.

"Yeah, well I know you got it in you, Stud." John winked at Roman. He began to cut his steak so he could eat, feeling hungry himself.

Roman almost coughed at the statement but kept it together. "Thanks, Johnny." He went back to eating. John just nodded as his mouth was full of steak. The two guys ate in comfortable silence awhile. John enjoyed the potato as he generally avoided eating carbs. Roman enjoyed his food including healthy servings of the salad. He took small sips of the wine as he enjoyed the meal.

"I'm glad you seem to enjoy my cooking." John commented as he moved to walk to the fridge. "Leave room for dessert. I made a low fat mousse with fresh berries."

"Now you tell me." Roman joked after swallowing his current bite.

"You don't have to have much." John spooned two small portions into bowls and carried them to the table. "Dean loves this dessert."

"Oh?" Roman faintly asked as he looked at it.

"Yeah. He'll eat a whole bowl in one sitting." John sat the bowls on the table and sat down. "Seth on the other hand will hardly touch it. He's convinced it's full of calories even though I use sugar free pudding and low fat Cool Whip."

"Sounds right...swear Dean seems like a bottomless pit at times."

"He is at that." John shook his head as he dug in his dessert. "Just realized I spend more time with those two than my best friend...you're the only one I'm with more."

"Does he resent us for that?"

"I hope not...don't think so." John replied thoughtfully. "He's been pretty busy with his boyfriend."

"Ah okay...so same boat then." Roman nodded.

"Yeah." The guys finished eating and John stood to gather up the dishes for clean up. "Get enough to eat, Baby?"

"Yeah." Roman answered with a rubbing of his stomach. "You'll make a good housewife when you retire." He chuckled.

"Ha ha...I'm not wearing a frilly apron for you." John began to rinse off dishes in his sink.

"Buzz kill." Roman replied before standing up. "Anything I can do?"

"Uh...nah." John laughed as he worked, speaking in a fake feminine voice. "I'm the little lady and I take care of my man!"

Roman smiled. "Okay...that's fine." He moved to sit again. "

John began to load the dishwasher. "I won't be long, Rome."

"No rush...enjoying the view." He stated as his finished his glass of wine. "Want this too?"

John smiled at the comment, almost blushing as he walked over to take the glass. "Thanks...but I'm nothing special. I look like your generic bodybuilder."

Roman leaned as if looking around John. "I wouldn't say totally generic." He looked up at John with a smirk.

"Thanks." John gave a small smile before turning to take the glass back to the dish washer.

"Okay ...so you were married...to a woman. Does your family know you are into guys?"

John looked surprised but answered at once. "Yeah...they know I'm bi...they kind of pushed me and Randy together after Liz. I think my mom cried when it didn't work out."

"Nice they are supportive at least."

"Yeah...how about your folks?" The older man asked as he worked at putting away leftover salad.

"They know...I wouldn't say supportive though." Roman's eyes looked sad.

"Oh...sorry, Rome." John closed the dishwasher and turned it on. "All finished."

"Honestly?...I don't blame them for it." Roman told John before he stood up.

"Huh...why?" John moved close to Roman, looking up at him.

"Well, my parents anyways...they know what I am...they would not approve of any relationship. As for others...I guess partly tradition."

"But that's not fair to you...expecting you to live alone. You have a human heart even with...it inside." John objected, looking upset.

"Life isn't fair." Roman replied simply but also slightly somberly. "They know what it has done in the past...if they knew of you they would think I'm a fool."

"Well, too bad. If you are a fool so am I..." All traces of joking left John's face. "Rome, I feel like I was alone for so long. Sure I got laid almost nightly but I never cared about any of them until you. I'm not giving that up." He hooked Roman's head and pulled the man down for a hard kiss. Roman was almost shocked by John's sudden action. The larger man groaned faintly into the kiss before wrapping his arm around him.

John's eyes closed as he kissed Roman with passion. When it broke he looked up at the Samoan, his chest heaving. "That's why we can't give up on each other...we have something special...I can feel it."

"I guess I am just scared." Roman admitted.

"Do I have to kiss you again?" John chastised in a husky tone, mischief in his blue eyes.

"Not that I would complain...but how would that stop me from being scared?"

"Maybe if you feel how much I care...that will be enough." John said in a more serious voice. "Can't we ever just be happy?"

"Sorry, Johnny. Guess I worry, just past experience."

"I get that." John looked around the clean kitchen. "What would you like to do now?"

"How about checking your pool out?"

"Sounds good." John killed the light in the kitchen and the two guys made their way to the extension pool room.


	36. Chapter 36

(Yay! Roman is finally WWE Champion! And totally loving the ruthless aggression side to him.)

"I'm skinny dipping." The older man announced happily.

"I didn't expect otherwise." Roman joked as he followed John.

John chuckled as they walked. When they reached the pool room he stripped out of his shorts and underwear, taking a deep breath as he took in the calming sound of running water. "I love this place."

"For man-made it is very nice." Roman told him as he stripped down.

"Thanks." John ran and jumped into the water with a whoop and a splash.

"Hey, is there a way up there?" Roman asked, pointing to the top of the waterfall.

John looked over Roman's direction from the water. "There's a path around back...you'll see it when you look."

"Cool, thanks." Roman took off to explore, finding his way up to it. He looked down at John below him.

By that point John was floating on his back as he let the water carry him along. "Geronimo!" Roman yelled before running to jump, doing a cannonball landing with a big splash. John sputtered then laughed as he was hit with a tidal wave of water. Roman popped up, looking around. "Was that too close?"

John gave a booming laugh. "Nah...I'll get you back." He splashed water Roman's direction. Roman then splashed John back turning it into a water fight. The guys splashed back and forth while John laughed. It felt so good to be light hearted with Roman. "Follow me if you dare!" He called, swimming to the grotto.

Roman swam following John inside the man-made mountain to a large open hidden room. "Damn."

"Like it?" John asked as he climbed up into the room. "This is my sanctuary...when I need privacy or time to think."

"John...you are in this whole house by yourself most of the time...well, at least in the past." Roman stated before he followed John out of the water.

"I know...this place just feels different...like I'm on some deserted island somewhere." John explained as he smiled dreamily.

"I guess I can see that. Still nice." Roman mused.

"Want to come make out?" John said as he leaned back with a suggestive smile. Roman smirked with a faint chuckle before he came lower. He crouched down then moved forward like a stalking panther. He moved until he hovered over John, their faces mere inches apart. John was almost mesmerized by the younger man, swallowing hard as he eyed him. So many times when they were together it was with Dean and Seth or in a hotel room. It just felt so...intimate to be in the secluded room with the Samoan peering down at him. All he could hear was the water and the pounding of his own heart.

Roman leaned down, capturing John's lips. He let the kiss linger as he moved to straddle John's lap, sitting down before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. John moaned at the weight of Roman and the feel of the kiss. The man could always make his head spin unlike any other. He returned the kiss, his large hand running through Roman's damp locks. Roman moaned as well he could feel his body wanting to tingle. John shifted them both until he was laying on his back with Roman on top of him. When the kiss broke he panted for breath. "I w-wanted to feel you on top of me." He tried to explain.

"Works for me." Roman commented as he shifted to lay more on top. He stifled a moaned at the friction of their bodies.

John groaned as he felt their cocks rubbing together. His legs parted slightly on instinct. "I love you, Rome." He almost moaned out.

"Love you too." Roman harshly whispered as he slowly grinded their bodies together his cock growing hard and needy. "Fuck, the things you do to me, Johnny."

John felt his own cock growing hard against Roman's. "I'm glad..." He looked at his boyfriend to lock eyes with him, the lust and love evident in his eyes. "I love knowing you feel the same way I do."

"I do you get me so worked up at times." Roman leaned down to kiss John again.

John kissed him back hungrily, opening his legs a little more in silent invitation. He felt the heat travel his naked body, his cock and ass aching to be used and relieved.

Roman broke the kiss moving near John's ear. "You want me again, Johnny?"

"Please..." John nodded at the question. "I want to feel you as my boyfriend this time...it feels so good when we're joined." He gave a chuckle mixed with a moan. "G-Guess third time today is a charm."

Roman took a hold of John's legs so he could position himself to work his cock between John's cheeks. "Think you either trying to kill me...or make...it submit." He joked before pushing in with a faint hiss of the dry entry.

"Not kill you...just can't get enough." John's head went back with a moan at the pain of being stretched so far right away. "Sex is great by itself...with someone you love it's heaven."

Roman nodded with a moan as he pushed all the way in. "It is...damn."

John's body felt alive as he felt them joined as one. It still had some pain from the lack of lube used but the love and caring flowing between them could not be missed. It made a tear wet the older man's blue eyes, something that had never happened during sex before and it almost embarrassed him. "So this is what making love feels like." He said quietly.

"Is it good?" Roman asked. His voice shook a little as he he began to move.

"A-amazing...my first time." John admitted, his eyes full of honesty. "Even with Liz she was always...cold...like a dominatrix type." He moaned as he drank in the feelings.

"Good." Roman took his time moving slow at first. Deep moans came from deep in his chest.

John raised his hands to trace over Roman's strong back, pulling their bodies closer. "Love feeling joined...filled and complete." He said with a moan of bliss. Roman nodded as he moaned. He felt so wrapped in the moment he couldn't find the words.

Both men moaned together as their bodies moved as one. John also stopped talking and just allowed himself to feel their deep connection. His heart pounded in his chest as the pleasure swept him physical and emotional. Time almost seemed to vanish for the two men. This place did feel secluded, hidden, no one in the world but them. Roman's head went back as he moaned, almost grunted feeling that same deep build he felt on the plane. His face then turned slightly more bliss filled, almost calm. He didn't want to get John's hopes up so he said nothing. If it was going to happen then he would just let it.

Roman's cock brushed over John's prostate just right and the older man's mouth parted in a quiet moan. It just felt so intense...the jolts running through him, making him crave more. "Oh, yeah, Johnny...that's it...damn." Roman moaned out as his eyes wanted to drift closed.

John's hands gripped Roman's back as if he were trying to draw the Samoan closer as he felt the heat make his cock throb. "Fuck...right there...that angle..." He voiced his pleasure.

Roman worked to keep the same angle and tempo feeling that heat building more. "Yeah, Johnny...ohhh." He moaned feeling his cock throb and John's walls clenching. John's body shuddered in delight, feeling like he was almost on edge with every thrust from Roman. He gave a groan as his body climaxed, the release so strong his toes almost curled and his back arched. "Mmmm...right there." Roman claimed as John grew even tighter. He lowered his head to capture John's lips as he moved to roll his hips to pound John with shorter and faster thrusts. He hooked a hand under John's head, crushing their lips tighter as he eyes wanted to squeeze shut before driving deep as his own climax hit once again filling John. He slowly broke the kiss, panting heavily as he tried to look down at John. His eyes looking almost as heavy.

"Wow." John's eyes looked glazed as he almost felt like he were floating. "You claimed me...twice in one day."

"Yeah." Roman panted out as he pulled out then fell next to John on the floor of the grotto. "No-not sure what changed."

John's groggy mind tried to think of a connection between the two times. "Well, maybe it was sated from when you went out...also you had wine both times."

Roman gave a faint laugh. "Damn, if it was the wine." He laughed again almost feeling giddy. "I used to try to avoid drinking worried it would let it out more."

"I guess the only way to find out is to experiment on our days off. I do have a wine cellar." John slowly sat up, feeling drained.

"What pound you once without drink and see if I can...then with drink?" Roman asked with a chuckle. "Try before my next outing...so we see if that factors as well?"

John nodded. "It's a good idea. The demon being sated may have played a factor." He rubbed his eyes. "Guess that means we tell Dean and Seth we need our privacy again."

"That or just give them a shock if I can do it." Roman commented as he moved to sit up as well.

"Yeah." John gave a laugh. "Damn, three poundings in one day...this old dog needs sleep."

"Have enough energy to get back out or just crash here?" Roman asked, trying not to yawn.

"Better go to our room. I feel asleep in here once and was pretty sore when I woke up." John replied as he tried to move so he could climb down.

"Ah...no problem. Maybe you need to plan a waterproof mattress in here or something." Roman half joked. He moved to stand. "Also hope you have a good filtration system." He chuckled. as he headed for the water.

"Yes I do and the mattress is a great idea. It felt so private being in here with you." Both guys got into the water and swam back to the pool's edge so they could exit the room. The water woke John some but he was still physically spent.

"Guessing you have towels around? I grabbed one from upstairs when I came here before." Roman explained as he walked to grab his clothing.

"Yeah. Follow me." John led Roman to a small locker room that was part of the extension. There was a single shower area as well as cabinets and a changing bench. He pointed. "Towels are in the cabinet, Rome."

"Thanks, Johnny." Roman went and grabbed a towel for them both, heading back over. "Need to condition my hair upstairs."

John tried not to laugh as his boyfriend was always conditioning his locks. "Tonight? Damn, glad my hair is short."

"A blessing and a curse. You have any clue what pool water does to hair?" Roman exclaimed.

"No, guess it never mattered to me." John chuckled as he dried off. "But your hair is your money maker. The ladies swoon over it."

"Yeah...trust me at times I wish I could just fall into bed after a rough show or workout...but it's a price I need to pay."

"Gives me something to pull during sex." John laughed at his own words because he had never done that. It was a more dominate thing to do.

Roman almost growled at the mention of his hair getting pulled. He secured his towel. "Okay, let's go so we can both try to get some sleep."

"Like that idea?" John said in a seductive tone as he walked behind Roman. He liked getting his lover hot. "Me pulling that long hair...making you beg for more of me...my tight ass?"

"Normally….no. You I might make an exception." He stated. He was protective of his long hair. Almost like a badge of pride like his tattoo.

"Oh...okay." John shrugged as the guys left the room and walked through the house to go upstairs. "Guys on porn videos always seem to love it."

"I guess I am just protective of it." Roman commented.

"I get that. I'm that way with my dog tags." John admitted. When they reached the bedroom he walked over to the bed, wrinkling his nose at the odor. "Fuck, I forgot I came on my bedding during our role play."

Roman chuckled. "Guess you need to change them before you wash up." He told John before he headed for the bathroom to clean and tend to his hair needing to remove the chemicals from it.

John could barely stay awake as he stripped the bed and put on fresh sheets. He knew he should wash but he laid down to wait his turn and next thing he knew he was sound asleep. Roman was almost surprised when John didn't follow him, but then saw why when he came from the bathroom. His hair twisted in a bun. He chuckled and went over to shut the light then get into bed. John didn't even register the movement as he slept deeply, small snores coming from his chest. Roman chuckled to himself before falling asleep. He felt the most at peace then he had in years. They went back on the road the next day and lived the usual busy grind of work.

Weeks past with the normal grind of the road. The guys continued their play time with Dean and Seth. One time off the road Roman and John tried their experiment with mixed results. I seemed the more the demon was fed on pain and misery the less alcohol would be needed to place Roman fully in control and be able to climax. Since John still loved things hard at times as well as pain they worked on trying balance the two needs.

One Wednesday John grew more and more frustrated as the day progressed. Roman had informed him the night before that he felt the need to go out again to sate the demons dark desires. He had hoped it would not be so soon if ever. By the time the house show ended and the older man sat in his hotel room he felt torn. Roman was supposed to come and grab some of his belongings for the night before going to a separate room he had reserved. John had tried to be okay with his boyfriend having to look for others but something had shifted between them since the day in the grotto. There was a deep love there and with it came a possessiveness John couldn't describe. He didn't mind sharing with Dean and Seth but that was it. The thought of someone else feeling ecstasy in the pain and seeing his Samoan in the throes of passion tore him up inside.

Roman had ridden back with Seth and Dean to the hotel. He reached the suite, swiping his key. He set his bag then then went to look for clothing to change into. He stopped seeing John. "I thought you had a meeting after the show?"

"I cancelled it. Need to talk to you." John took a deep breath. "I hate this...but I don't want you going out anymore. I thought I could handle it but I can't."

"John, we've been through this." Roman stated almost pointedly. "I am sure you can tell I have been getting rougher and rougher just to get the same results. I have to do this." He moved, pulling out a fresh t-shirt and jeans.

"I don't care." John insisted as he moved over to Roman. "Have I ever complained? I can't stand it knowing you're doing this. I tried to keep quiet but I can't."

"I can't help it...you knew it before. It's better than the alternative." Roman stated as he started to change. "I need to take the opening when I can. That or someone innocent can be hurt from this."

"Yes, I knew before..." John's voice sounded bordering desperate as he grasped Roman's arm lightly. "But things are different now...can't you feel it? Please...just let it take what it needs from me...I'm a strong SOB."

"You just...DON'T GET IT!" Roman yelled, shoving John off of him, a snarl to his voice. He shook his head, trying to calm down. "Can't you see I am already fighting it as it is? This is not a game."

"Fine!" John shot back as he stumbled backward, quickly moving back over to Roman. "Let it out...I'll scream for it and then you don't have to go out. That's what I want!"

Roman turned, grabbing John by the neck. His eyes shifted to the angry, deep red. "Do you really want your blood staining his hands?" The voice snarled. It pushed John back toward the bed, its touch growing hot on his neck. "I actually was humoring him...allowed to show mercy on you...allowed him to use you to feed me between meals...like a lovely snack."

"I...I don't want you to go e-elsewhere." John choked out as he felt his body being moved. "Y-you know I'm strong. P-please take what you need. I don't want to share him."

"Pain, fear, misery, despair." It stated pushing John on the bed. Roman was shirtless, still in his track pants from the arena. He climbed on top, pinning his shoulders down. His fingers like sharp claws felt like they were digging into his flesh. Sharp teeth were seen as he spoke. His face moving close to John's. "You wish death over needing to share his body?" He gave a dark laugh.

"Of course I d-don't want to die...I love him. Can't you feel how he loves me?" John pleaded though his heart raced in terror.

A chilling laugh filled John's ears as the demon's nails dug in more. Surely blood had to be coming from them by now. "I eliminated two...what difference is a third?" Pain felt like it wanted to radiate like poison through John's veins from the points on his shoulder.

John stifled a scream that wanted to rip from his throat. He knew if the police was called Roman would be arrested. He normally fed off pain but this was something on a whole different level. There was no pleasure to soften it. "W-why not let me live...then you have a willing source anytime you want." John tried to bargain. "Take just enough so you don't have to go out...use me."

The demon moved one hand to John's neck, squeezing faintly "I want to...I need to see that terrifying look that moment when they know there is no hope...that look when they know this is it...no happy ending...no bright light...just nothing. Their last moments a swirl of pain and hopeless despair. Then that blank look when it is over." He increased the pressure slowly, feeling John's pulse under his hand. The way his throat pulsed to pull the slightest of breaths. "You foolish, foolish man...being jealous. I wasn't bedding them...I was killing them."

John's eyes widened as he felt his body fight to stay conscious. It suddenly hit him all he stood to lose if the demon actually killed him...his family, friends, work...Roman. What hurt him worst was picturing his boyfriend seeing his lifeless body and blaming himself for it. All the times the demon had used him the older man had trusted Roman to stop it in time but he could feel his body fading. "Please." He gasped out, his hands moving to his neck. "I...love...him."

"Like...I...care." The demon snarled. It almost laughed as it feed off the strangled pleas. "If only you saw sooner how he tried to shield you."

John could literally feel his body shutting down as his heart pounded violently. He knew the stark truth now...that it had not been a sex thing with the demon going out. The entity wanted to kill. His life flashed across his mind as he saw everything from his best friend Randy to the love of his life who would be alone yet again. "R-Rome..." His voice sounded weak and raspy as the world faded, his breath labored. "If you can h-hear me...please s-stop him..." The room began to spin and the older man lost consciousness.

The demon laughed at what it thought was a feeble attempt. It then cringed, its grip loosening on John's throat. "No he asked for this...pleaded for this." It snarled as it felt its grip continue to loosen. "Too late anyway." It laughed before standing from the bed. It looked down at its handiwork before it dropped to its hands and knees. Labored breaths started to come from him.

Slowly standing Roman walked over to the bed. "No...no...please...Johnny?" Roman called out with pleading pale eyes. His breath shaking before he reached out to shake the older man with no response. "Damn you!" He yelled. He tried to feel a pulse. Was it wishful thinking? He knew he couldn't stay couldn't, but also John needed help. He searched the pocket he knew John kept his phone in. He quickly opened a text to Seth. #Need help, room 1789 now. ...Uncle.# Roman hit send before tossed the phone on the bed. He rushed to dress before running out the door. He threw the panic bar as he passed so the door would be kept propped open. He prayed Seth or Dean got there soon.

Seth was relaxing with Dean when his phone went off. He lazily reached over to grab it, his eyes widening as he read the message. "Fuck, Dean! We have to go now!" He almost shouted, reading the message aloud. "It's from John's phone."

"What?! Him using that word means it's not good." Dean stated as he paused the movie they were watching. He doesn't know the last time he saw Seth that frantic. "I'll grab our key. Come on."

Seth hurried to put on his shoes and the two guys looked for the suite. Seth was alarmed to see John's door was open when they located it. "What the hell?!"

"John?" Dean called as he knocked on the door. With no answer he looked at Seth before opening it. They saw the room was slightly disheveled from when Roman went searching and quickly gathered a few things before rushing off. Dean got on guard as he stepped into the suite

Seth looked around, his heart sinking. "John!" There was still no reply. "He had to have sent the message. Rome was going out tonight. Remember?" He asked Dean.

"Yeah, we thought he was going to join us for dinner." Dean stated. He moved more into the room. He stopped at a partition. "Fuck! Call for help!" He yelled, rushing to the bed seeing John's legs as they dangled over the end of the bed.

Seth jumped but hurried to pull out his phone, dialing 911 as he hurried to look where Dean was. John looked like he could be dead, his body lying limp on the bed. Deep bruises covered his neck and shoulders like he had been strangled. "Yes, Sir." He said into the phone when the dispatcher answered. "I need help for my coworker. He looks like he was attacked in his hotel room and he's not moving." Seth gave the name and address of the hotel and John's suite number.

"John?!...John!" Dean called out before trying to shake him slightly. He then tried putting his face near John's mouth as he checked for a pulse. He felt a weak pulse, but not breath. "Got a pulse." Dean called out. He then grabbed John's jaw to prop his mouth open before leaning down to try to give him a few small breaths. "Come on, John Boy...breathe."

"He has a pulse but not breathing." Seth said into the phone. "Yes, yes...thank you." He looked at Dean. "They are sending help now." He looked at the mess in the room. "Someone knew he was alone. Fuck, Rome will flip."

"How did he message us though?" Dean wondered as he checked and did another set of breaths. "Should we contact Doc?"

"Maybe he sent it before he passed out?" Before Seth could reply about Doc John could be seen giving a short, shallow breath. "Fuck, Dean. He's breathing."

Dean gave a sigh of relief. "Hey, John Boy, we're here, take it easy. We called for help." Dean tried to explain.

John gave a shuddering breath, his eyes still closed. "R-Rome?" He tried to say, his voice soft and raspy.

"He's not here...he went out after the show remember? Don't strain yourself. Looks like someone did a good number on you."

A tear wet John's face as it traveled from his closed eyes. "My f-fault." He whispered. "R-Rome warned me."

Seth looked at John in complete surprise. "Warned you?"

John tried to force words from his raw throat. "Demon...needed to kill...I told Rome n-not to go. H-He lost control."

Dean swallowed hard. "Roman did this? He isn't here now." He looked around. "Just take it easy."

"M-my fault." John's tear filled eyes opened as he looked frantically. "H-He must have left. Last I remember it was choking me."

Seth looked at Dean. "Fuck...Rome must have sent the text."

"John, just take it easy...we didn't see him at all...we don't know how bad you are." Dean said.

The fight seemed to leave John as he looked almost defeated. "T-Tell him I don't blame him." Before Seth could reply the sound of men could be heard as help arrived.

Dean moved to get the door just as the hotel manager went to knock with the police behind him. "Everything okay here? The police were called from this room?"

"Well, paramedics." Dean told him looking at the cops. "We think the assailant is gone. The victim is on the bed." He moved and the police came in with the paramedics to check the room out while the medics checked John.

John tried to answer the medics as they looked over him. When the police came to him he tried to cover for Roman. "I was strangled by a guy. H-He must have took off after I lost consciousness. Don't know who he was." Seth stood by listening. He knew John was covering for Roman but didn't know what to do.

"John, we will follow you in our rental." Dean told him.

"C-call Rome." Was the last thing John forced out before the medics made him stop talking. Seth's dark eyes watched with sadness as John was helped onto a stretcher and taken away.

Dean looked as Seth after the cops left. They found out what hospital John was taken too. "Is that really smart for us to do?"

"Fuck, I don't know." Seth looked worried. "John's been playing with fire and it almost did him in for good."

"How safe are the two of us?" Dean wondered. "Let's get our keys and get going. Unless you already have them?"

"I have them." Seth looked around the room and shook his head. "I know it's not Rome's fault...he loves John but is that enough? Love won't bring him back if he's gone."

"I guess I can call from the road." Dean headed for the door with Seth. They barely got out the door when two forms came heading down the hallway.

"What happened?" Hunter snapped. Randy stood next to him, looking at the two men his eyes gave nothing away even if he was worried for his friend. He wanted to go to the hospital, but Hunter insisted he come with him to check the room.

Seth knew he would have to tell a lie because it was what John wanted. "We were in our room and we got a text from John's phone asking for help. When we reached it there was a mess and John was in bed with bruises on his neck." Seth looked at Randy and tried to stay calm. "He had a pulse but wasn't breathing at first. We called 911 and he came to before they got here. John said an attacker strangled him and took off."

Randy's eyes narrowed. "Where's the third member of your merry band? I thought he was the closest to John."

"He told us at the show he had plans tonight." Dean informed them. "Now please, we told John we would be right behind him."

"Yeah, go." Hunter almost waved them off. "Keep me informed."

"Okay, Boss." Dean told him Randy tried to keep his temper as Dean grabbed Seth and pulled him toward the elevator.

"Fuck." Seth whispered once they were in the elevator. "Randy looks ready to strike."

"You're not kidding. We know how close he is to John." Dean said, hitting the button for the lobby.

"Yeah." Seth kept quiet until they were outside in the car and on their way to the hospital. "This could get ugly, Dean. Randy finds out Roman is behind this he won't rest until the guy is fired and in prison."

"Well, we just keep our mouths shut. It is up to John or Roman to come forward. We didn't witness it...so it is just hearsay." Dean told him as Seth drove. Dean pulled out his phone to call Roman, it went to voicemail. "Damn... Rome, it's Dean. Johns hurt and got taken to county to get checked over. We don't have any other details." He hung up the phone to look out the window.

"I hope Rome doesn't do anything crazy." Seth worried as he drove. "I know how I'd feel if I almost killed you."

"Just need to hope he is okay himself and gets the message. If he shows up...try to play dumb for now."

Seth nodded. "I will." They reached the hospital a little while later and he pulled into the parking lot and parked. The two walked into the ER.


	37. Chapter 37

Dean went to the desk to inquire about John. It took a while before he finally found out he was moved to one of the admittance floors. They headed for the elevator and up to the instructed room.

When they reached the room John was awake and his head turned as they walked in. His normally happy eyes looked older and almost haunted, warm compresses covered his badly bruised neck and throat. "Hey, John Boy." Dean greeted him. "Before you ask, we haven't heard from him yet."

"Okay." John's voice sounded pained and hoarse. "They said...don't talk much...it hurts to even swallow."

"Fuck, Man." Dean exclaimed. "Did they give you a notepad or something?"

John nodded, the pain evident in his eyes as he tried to reach for the small tablet and pen on the nightstand. "Here, John. I've got it." Seth told him as he moved to hand it to the older man.

"Arms hurt too?" Dean asked.

John shook his head no before writing on the paper. #Throat just hurts with any movement and my shoulders. I could hardly drink.#

Seth read the note and shook his head. "Damn...sorry, John."

"Well, Hunter and Randy knows you were attacked. They came to your room as we were leaving." Dean informed him.

John actually cracked a small smile at the mention of Randy. #Hope he comes to see me.# He wrote out. There was something so comforting in the way Randy always had his back like a big brother.

"Well, Hunter said keep him updated. Want me to call and let Randy know you would like to see him?"

John nodded again and wrote #Please.# Seth patted John's head in a reassuring manner.

"Okay." Dean placed a call to Hunter, filling him in. He then asked if Randy was still with him then passed the message on before hanging up. "He said he would when he can."

John nodded. #Thank you.# He whispered. "Ran is like my brother. He is always there..." His voice trailed off as he gave a cough. He wrote on the paper. #I thought of him when I thought I was dying. How upset he would be.#

"Well, of course we're glad you didn't." Dean tried to joke. "Guess you won't be cutting promos for a while."

John cracked a small smile at Dean, a hint of his dimples showing. Seth was glad Dean could distract John from his pain and sadness. "Hey, we're here for you, Man. You're a good friend. Anything you need just let us know."

"Yep...we'll be your good errand boys." Dean smirked. "No point bothering the old crones of the nurses right?"

A small chuckle left John's lips. There was so much he wanted to say to them but couldn't talk much and he feared writing something down that could lead the cops to Roman. Dean could almost see something on John's mind. "Seth, did you happen to grab John's phone?"

"Uh yeah." Seth fished out John's phone from his pocket. "Why?"

Dean looked at John. "Would it be easier typing what you want to say then writing it?"

John nodded and took the phone. He was just grateful to be alive even if his throat was sore and swollen. He opened a text and typed #I didn't know but the demon only goes out for one reason. To kill people. When I asked Roman not to go out it took over and pushed me to the bed. It had nothing to do with sex. It talked about how it loves seeing a person's face before they die and it started to strangle me. I begged for my life but that only made it laugh. Before I passed out I begged Roman to stop it. I guess he did.# John held up the phone so they could read it, trying not to shudder at the memory.

Dean started reading it. He even took the phone from John to look closer to make sure he read it right. He gave a shaky breath, remembering faintly what may have been his own close encounter. Seth read the message after Dean before handing the phone back to the older man. "Fuck, John. I never thought it was this bad." John typed. #Me either but that demon is pure evil. I saw it. It's not Rome's fault though. He's a victim in all this. He saved my life or I would be dead.#

Dean got up, walking to the doorway to look to make sure the coast was clear before going back over. "Fuck, John." He tried to whisper. "It's done this twice...well tried to in only the few months you been with Rome…" Dean shuddered, lowering his head not even able to finish voicing his thought.

Seth put his hand on Dean's shoulder to soothe him. "Twice?" John croaked out, his eyes questioning.

"You said you realized when he goes out alone...that is what it's after...he went out a few months back. Then he was planning on tonight...so twice. So what...maybe four or so times a year?" Dean was shaking a little, a slight mix of panic and feeling ill as the math tried to work its way through his head.

"Damn." Seth gave a hushed whisper. "How many people has it killed and we had no idea?" He rubbed Dean's back. Fear was reflected in John's eyes as he typed. #But what can we do? If anyone found out they would blame Rome not it. He would be put in prison or a mental hospital.#

"Yeah...but can any of us really sleep peacefully with this information and just standing by while it kills again and again? How can any of us be expected to keep a blind eye?" Dean wondered.

John's head pounded from a mixture of pain, stress and sadness. He knew Dean was right he just didn't know what to do. He loved Roman more than his own life and couldn't watch the innocent guy be put away. "I c-cant say anything." He whispered.

"That's fully your choice, John. We need to talk to him or something. Like how sure is he that we can't get rid of it?" Dean replied.

John nodded and mouthed "Talk to him."

Seth looked at Dean. "Dean, maybe we should go for tonight so John can rest. I think he's had enough stress for one day."

"Do you want us to go...or stay until Randy gets here?" Dean asked.

"You can go." John forced out. He pointed to his beloved dog tags that had been removed from him by the nurses and were on the bedside table. "Give...those to...Rome to hold...Tell him...I love him...and need him." He wanted his boyfriend to have a connection to him.

"Okay, John...we will try to reach him again. Don't forget to delete the messages." Dean stood up and went to grab the chain. "Now, send us a message if you need anything or when we can spring you."

Seth gave John a pat. "Feel better soon, Man." John nodded and went to delete the messages from his phone. The two men left and headed for the elevator.

Dean waited until they were in the car. "This has got to stop somehow."

"Yeah." Seth agreed as he pulled the car out of the hospital driveway. "I didn't say anything in there because John was stressed enough. We came within inches of seeing him at the morgue."

"I know...I don't know if he knew he wasn't even breathing when we got there. Roman left like that. How many innocent people has this thing killed?"

"I know. I know." Seth sighed as he drove. "But John's right...they would lock Roman away in a straight jacket...and us too if we insisted it was true."

"Well, something has to be done." Dean sighed as he pulled out his phone. He called Roman and got his voicemail again. "Damn it, Rome! Call us the fuck back. We know what happened. John said it isn't your fault. He's worried about you and either wants us to see you are okay or to go see him." Dean hung up the phone, sitting back.

"Shit...still not answering." Seth sighed as he drove. "I know he must feel bad but isn't he wondering if John made it okay? "

"He's either hiding or...well...or it didn't get what it wanted and went out looking."

"Fuck." Seth groaned. "I hope not." They rode for awhile in silence.

Xxx

About fifteen minutes after they left there was a quiet tap on the frame of John's door as Randy peeked his head in. John had been sitting with his thoughts and jumbled emotions so he was thankful to see his best friend there. He mustered a smile and motioned Randy in with his hand. Randy walked in and over to the bed. "Hey, Buddy...I would have been here sooner. Hunter tagged me for something first."

John nodded then spoke slowly, his voice of course sounding hoarse. "It's okay...thanks for...coming."

"Fuck, John, any clue who the attacker was?" Randy asked as he looked.

John hated lying to his friend not to mention he wasn't good at it but he knew he had to so he shook his head no. "Happened...so fast..."

"Damn. I know you're not the most liked with fans...but to have one jump you in your room?"

John wanted to be honest without revealing all. "Not...a fan. I don't think...he said he enjoyed killing others...watching their faces as they die...I think he just wanted to kill someone." His voice was a hard whisper.

Randy's brow knitted together. "Wait...it happened so fast...yet you remember things being said to you?"

"Yeah..." John cursed his big mouth mentally. "As he was choking me...I begged him to stop because I couldn't breathe."

"So you described what you could to the police?"

"I d-didn't say much." John admitted. "My throat hurt so badly they told me...n-not to talk."

"Stupid me." Randy commented. "Should have realized I shouldn't have you talk so much."

John waved it off with a tired smile. "It's okay...Good to see you."

"Looks like you could use some sleep...should I go?"

John shook his head no emphatically. He didn't want to be alone with his worries about Roman and the ache in his heart. "S-stay...until I fall asleep?" He asked, feeling a little silly.

"Sure, Buddy...sure." Randy sat down then reached over, patting John's arm. "We can talk as little or as much as you want."

John shot Randy a grateful look before closing his eyes. A few minutes passed before he spoke. "I was...so scared." He admitted. "I felt my body...shutting down...You flashed across my mind and my f-family...how upset you would be."

"Damn right… I would have turned Punisher on someone's ass." Randy gave a dry smile.

John chuckled at the mental picture and it made him feel better. "You're an amazing friend, R-Ran...tell Shea thanks for sharing you tonight."

"I will. He understands. He made a call back home when I left."

John smiled. "Always there for me...more than even a brother." He felt himself slowly slipping off to sleep.

"You know you would do the same for me." John just mumbled as he was half asleep by that time. The bruises on his neck and shoulders looked angry and dark and larger than a normal man's hand.

Randy couldn't help feeling a mix of anger and sadness. A twisted part of him hoped when he talked to Hunter later there would be a lead. John drifted into a troubled sleep, his mind uneasy but his body exhausted. The sound of his deep breathing filled the room. Randy waited maybe fifteen minutes before he quietly left. He drove back to the hotel. When he called Sheamus it went to voicemail. He was already asleep or still talking.

Xxx

Roman had returned to his room after making a trip to a nearby liquor store. He sat in his room alone figuring he would drink to finish sating the monster. Tears kept wanting to fill his eyes. He couldn't keep doing this. His current choice was whisky. He figured if wine worked the stronger would be better.

Seth pulled into the hotel parking lot. Once he killed the engine he paused before looking at Dean. "I'm half afraid to say this...but should we check in Rome's room for him?" He knew it was a big risk to take.

"Well, if he stayed in, it's better than the other option." Dean told him.

Seth gulped and nodded. "Okay but be careful. There's no telling which part is in control." He pocketed the keys and got out of the car.

Dean got out and they headed inside. Dean went to the front desk to try to find Roman's room. After a little sweet talk he got the number and they headed for the room. Seth tried to act calm for Dean's sake as he stood in front of the door but his heart was racing. He gave a knock then waited.

Roman looked toward the door, wondering who it could be. Did it matter? He sat the glass down before heading for the door. He debated going back, didn't matter anymore. He cracked the door open, leaning on it as he looked out seeing the two men. "Yeah?"

Dean blinked almost not believing they were seeing the right man. Roman looked like hell, like a way he would never have let anyone see him before. His hair was a mess, his eyes bloodshot. "Can we come in?"

"What for?" Roman replied with a sour look, just wishing to be left alone. Where they there to deliver the bad news he already knew? John was gone and he was alone again.

Seth tried not to stare at Roman looking such a wreck but it was hard. "We need to talk to you, Rome." He tried to keep his tone even. "We tried to call."

"Figured." Roman stated, his tone empty as he turned walking from the door. Dean slowly walked in after him waiting on Seth. He looked around, spotting the few already empty bottles on or near the table, then the one Roman was working on still.

Seth walked in and closed the door. He felt sympathy for his long time buddy seeing how he was drinking. "We know what happened tonight...with you and John." He said to Roman, not mincing words. "He doesn't blame you."

Roman sat down, looking at them. "How...how can you know he doesn't?"

"Cause we talked to him." Dean stated. "Fuck, he seems more worried about you then himself."

"He...he made it?" Faint disbelief was in his voice.

Seth nodded. "He made it. He's in the hospital tonight. I guess for observation. They had a compress on his neck. He typed on his phone to save his voice...he told us everything...said it was his fault because he tried to stop you from going out."

"Glad...still can't be around him though." Roman lowered his head.

Dean looked around. He couldn't believe Roman was this coherent with the amount of booze it looked like he had consumed. "Well, until you can..." Dean pulled the tags from his pocket. "John wanted you to hold on to these for him...so you will have a piece of him with you." He walked over, setting them down by him.

Seth looked at Roman. "You know how important those are to him. All he thinks about is you. With how stubborn your man is you honestly think he'll stay away?"

"If he values his own life." Roman stated as he took a hold of the tags. "I'm a monster...a menace...my parents should have let God do his will instead of what they did to me."

Seth nodded. "I understand you feeling that way but they did it and you had no control. As far as John valuing his life we all know John has more loyalty than fear."

"And for that he is a fool. Just like I was a fool to think this time could be different." Roman stated coldly.

"Are you sure nothing can be done?" Dean asked.

"I only know the one who did it won't do it...said he won't risk it." Roman lowered his head. "I am getting to the point I don't care."

"So then what?" Seth probed. "You live your life alone...with this thing inside you? Keep killing people and push away the guy who honestly loves you? All he kept asking for was you."

"Keeping him away so hopefully it won't succeed next time...maybe beg for it to be removed...screw the consequences."

Seth was at a loss so he looked at Dean then back at Roman. "That's your call, Rome...but please don't make it on impulse. Think carefully first."

"What other option makes sense?" Roman asked, lifting his head. The look of desperation, despair, hopelessness showed in his pale eyes.

"Don't know, Man...but how would your family...how would John react if you do? From what was said...well you are basically contemplating suicide if that person is correct." Dean told him.

Seth was not a man to cry easily but he could feel a wetness in his dark eyes as he looked into Roman's. It felt like he was privy to his friend's suicide. "Rome, we've been friends and sex partners for years. Please give it some time and think over options. If you want John kept away for now we can try."

"For his sake...please." The larger man's voice began to crack. "If you can think of options...I'm all ears."

"Let us think about it." Seth looked at Dean. "Baby, I'm so tired. Can we go to bed?" Dean looked at Seth then back at Roman. He didn't know if it was wise to leave the big man alone.

"Go on...you two get sleep...thanks." Roman tried to assure them.

"Okay, Rome...you know how to reach us." Dean told him, heading for the door. "So you know, John has his phone with him."

Seth walked over to Roman and gave him a hug before following Dean. Once they were back in their room he shook his head. "Poor Rome...and John...I don't see a way out of this one."

"Me either." Dean told him as he sat on the bed. "Kitten, I am a total wreck." Dean stated bluntly.

Seth gave his boyfriend a look of pity as he kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed beside him. "But you seemed so calm back there...calmer than me."

"I think more shock...more...I don't know...trying to distance myself. How ma-many times did we play with fire and didn't even know it? I know it sounds crazy...bu-but if he wasn't planning on hurting us...but kept it going...sh-shouldn't he have told us the risks? Give us the option of choice if we were willing to take that risk?"

Seth rubbed Dean's back. "Yeah, he should have...but put yourself in his shoes. It would be a hard thing to say to your buddies and not look crazy. We wouldn't have believed him."

"He could have said something...I don't know...like 'just a warning guys, I sometimes get carried away and may be worse then I plan'...or SOMETHING!" Dean ran his hands through his wild hair, groaning. "Sorry, Kitten." He gave a shaky breath. "I just hate the feeling of not knowing...secrets...ju-just memories." He shook a little, licking his lips.

"I know, Baby...I know." Seth tried to soothe him but he was scared too. "Believe me I feel the same way...all those times we were tied and at his mercy...It could have done anything." He shook his head. "But as much as I want to I can't stay pissed at him...He just looked almost pitiful...and he's lived in this nightmare so long."

"I know...I...I just don't know if I can trust him again...you know what trust means to me." Dean sighed, leaning against Seth. "He or it gave me that stronger pain, but how can I trust I won't end up like John or worse. I just can't do that...I can't." His one hand started to trail ot his neck, but he stopped and quickly lowered it back down.

"That's fine, Baby. I doubt I could either." Seth nodded. "We don't have to play with him anymore...he'll understand."

"I know you're tired, Kitten...I'm sorry." Dean slowly started to pull away. "Go...go get ready for bed."

Seth stood and began to strip down so he could sleep. "How do we keep our promise to keep John away from him? You know John will never go for that."

"Besides ju-just trying our best? I don't know." Dean got up from the bed, making his way to a stuffed chair. "I...I don't think I can sleep, Kitten."

"W-will you hold me until I do?" Seth asked as he got into bed. "Seeing John so lost without Rome made me grateful for what I have."

"Sure, Kitten...sorry I guess I was being selfish." Dean got up kicking his shoes off and removing his shirt before making his way over to the bed any climbing in.

"It's fine." Seth sighed as he moved in close. "Don't know if I can sleep either but I'll try...just keep seeing the sadness in Rome and John...but at least John's alive."

"You think we should tell John what Rome's planning?" Dean wondered as he held Seth then kissing his forehead.

"I don't know...I would want to know." Seth replied. "But if he can't do anything about it it will torment him, always fearing the worst has happened...Fuck, John doesn't have a phone charger."

"Well, we can't access his room to get it." Dean replied.

"True but he has a iPhone like we do so same charger. He could borrow mine." Seth yawned and closed his eyes.

"True...we will take it to him when you wake up." Dean told him before lightly stroking Seth's hair.

Seth mumbled an okay as he was already drifting off. "Love you, Baby."

"Love you too, Kitten." Dean replied. He wasn't planning on sleeping, but the repetitive lull of stroking Seth's hair soon pulled Dean into a sleepless slumber.

Meanwhile in his hospital room John had managed to fall into a deep sleep. He had a dream that caused a smile to break across his dimpled face.

John was at his place in Florida. It was his day off and as always he was spending it with his boyfriend. Roman had gone into the bathroom to shower and as always he was taking way too long. John walked into the large bathroom, steam from the hot water hitting him in the face. "Hey, Baby. Get lost?" He called out loudly to be heard over the water.

"Huh?" Roman's head poked out of the curtain and John busted up laughing when he saw a large, flowered shower cap on the Samoan's head.

"Rome? What are you wearing?"

Roman laughed in reply, that loud, booming laugh John had grown to love. "Got to protect the hair, Johnny. You know that." John walked over to him and Roman pulled him close for a hard kiss, getting John's clothes wet in the process. "Join me." He growled when the kiss broke, both men panting for breath. "God, the way you make me feel, Johnny."

Before the dream could progress John felt himself waking and the illusion falling away. His body was wracked with pain and his throat felt worse than the night before. He tried not to break down, knowing that crying would only make things worse for his battered body. Why couldn't he just have listened and let Roman go out? Sure a criminal would have died but they would be together. He knew if Roman was found out it would destroy the man he loved. He would be declared criminally insane for claiming an evil entity controlled him during the attack. John managed to reach his phone and saw the time read 7 am. He had slept longer than he thought. He sighed, seeing his phone was almost dead and sat it back on the table. A part of him wanted to ask Randy to come back but he knew his buddy had a boyfriend and work responsibilities.


	38. Chapter 38

Roman was awake all night. He knew he told Seth and Dean he would give them time to think of a plan, but what plan could there really be besides the obvious one? He would need to talk to The Undertaker again and beg him to free him. He just could not continue like this. He couldn't keep putting friends and family as stake. The demon showed slight mercy most times by letting the large man scout targets and let them be judged. How long would it continue though?

John lost track of how long he laid silent in his hospital bed just wishing his dream had been reality and this was a nightmare. He had finally found a person who he connected to on a physical and emotional level and he had blown it. All he could do was hope Roman would come see him so they could talk.

Roman glanced at his phone. He then sighed and looked away. How many times did he repeat that action the last few hours? He then cast his eyes down at the dogtags that he had clenched in his hand. He knew he owed John something. He looped the tags around his wrist before he took his phone, opening the message screen. #I am going to make this right.#

John heard his phone go off and thankfully the low battery still allowed him to look at the message. His heart filled with hope as he read Roman's words. It sounded like his boyfriend wanted to be there for him after all. Slowly he replied. #Nothing to make right. You warned me but I pushed anyway. Please forgive me. I know I fucked up bad.#

#You're not the one that needs forgiveness Johnny. Please, just keep your distance.#

John's stomach dropped at the response and he hurried to reply before the phone could die. #You know I can never do that. Don't ask it of me.#

#I'm not asking, I'm telling you. It is not safe.#

A stubborn gleam came into John's eyes as he typed. #Well too bad Rome. Until you can look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing for me it's not happening. I love you.#

#I do love you...I do feel...that is why I have to do this. It will just keep happening.# Roman heard a knock at the door just as he hit send. He thought maybe it was Dean and Seth coming to check on him again. He got up, walking to the door and opening it.

"What the hell do you want?" He almost snarled at the figure at the door.

"Well, hello to you too, Roman." Kane greeted him. "May I come in?"

"Would you go away if I told you to?" Roman stated as he felt tempted to shut the door.

"More than likely not." Kane told him as he almost pushed his way inside.

"Well, sure then." Roman replied sarcastically. "Make yourself at home." He shut the door, turning to look at him.

"Had yourself quite a bender I see." Kane stated, picking up one of the empty bottles.

"Helps quiet things." Roman told him.

"Not enough though from what I heard." Kane cocked his head. "Collecting trophies now?"

"What?" Roman looked down. "NO!" He snarled slightly. "Dean brought them to me from the hospital...I started drinking after the accident."

"Accident? Is that what you're calling them now?"

"Shut up...if you came to lecture me just shut up and get out!" Roman growled out.

John's heart broke at the message but when he tried to reply his phone shut down. "Damn it!" He cursed, then cringed at the searing pain in his raw throat. He prayed Roman would not take his lack of response as an agreement.

"Now why would I need to tell you what you already know, Roman?" Kane asked with almost a smug tone. "You were told to be careful."

"Careful? I Fucking been trying to be careful for like the last...what six years?!"

"Yes...I was told of your last...relationship. We thought you learned your lesson back then. You allow yourself to go down that same path. You're lucky John made it...or are you?"

"He isn't telling anyone what happened." Roman sighed.

"You almost make it sound like you want to be caught." Kane sounded puzzled.

"I am growing tired and sick. I told Undertaker I want to be free of this thing. He refused though. Told me there was too much of a risk."

"Yes."

"Maybe you can plead my case?" Roman asked, looking slightly hopeful.

"And why would you think that?" Kane had to ask.

"You see how out of hand it is getting...please. I don't care what happens to me. We both know John very well may be a marked man."

Kane hummed in contemplation. "Something can be done. It will take time though. Keep him under wraps until I can arrange it."

"Th-thank you."

Kane stood up, heading for the door then leaving. He knew he had to talk to Hunter and convince him to schedule the extended time needed for the younger man.

xxxx

John was near panic that he couldn't contact Roman or even Seth and Dean. He tried to force himself to relax knowing the stress wasn't good for his healing body. As planned Dean and Seth headed back for the hospital after they both woke up and ate. They made sure they had Seth's charger with them before heading out.

John looked at the two men in relief when they reached the hospital and came to his room. He held up his phone, showing it had died. "We thought of that after we got back." Dean told him. "We brought Seth's cord. By some chance is your hotel key in your belongings?"

John nodded. "I was texting, Rome then my phone died." Seth moved to plug John's phone in to charge, noticing how pained the older man's voice sounded. "Throat still really sore?" John made a face and nodded again. "Hurts...like...hell...said I might go home today though...nothing more to do but rest."

"So...back to the hotel or booking a flight home?" Dean asked as he headed to look for the room key.

"Guess might as well go home...Hunter gave me two weeks off." John sighed. "Want to find Rome first."

"Um..well, he was at the hotel." Dean stated. "But, he's scared to see you."

"I know...we talked." John admitted. "He's scared and blaming himself."

"We know he is. He asked us to keep you two apart." Dean told John, sitting down.

"Sorry, Guys. Not going to happen." John said in a harsh whisper. "Unless Seth keeps me tied forever."

"Don't tempt me." The two tone haired man tried to joke.

"We just don't want to be in hot water with him, John. At least he sent you a text. It's something." Dean said.

"Yeah. He said he l-loves me but..." John's voice broke slightly and he tried to cover it up by coughing. "He said it's not safe...t-that he wants to make it right."

"Yeah...do you know what he meant?" Dean asked before looking at Seth. He knew John deserved to know, but he didn't know if he could handle it.

"No...do you?" John asked, looking between the two men. Seth gave Dean a look, not knowing what to do.

"We...we think so." Dean replied. He took a deep breath before looking at John. "He mentioned talking to the man that did this to him."

John sat up more in the bed, looking startled. "He can't do that. H-He told me it could kill him...or make him a vegetable."

"I asked him to give us time to think of something else, John." Seth told him as he turned on the charging phone. John's face paled as several emotions crossed his face at once anger, sadness, worry and desperation.

"Sorry, John. We know you deserved to know. He looked like crap when we found him. He was worried it had succeeded in killing you." Dean informed him.

"Fuck." John whispered. He saw his phone was only 10% charged but he grabbed it and hurried to type a text message to Roman. #I promise to stay away for now...but only if you promise not to do anything hasty.# He sent the message with his hands shaking.

Roman was already packing his room. He had time before his flight since he had to schedule something last minute. He heard his phone so he went to look. He sighed at the message. #How can it be hasty if I have been thinking it for months already?#

John began to shake with a mixture of rage, hurt and fear as he read the reply. He typed furiously, tears trailing from his eyes and not caring how he looked to Seth and Dean. #How could you? You were thinking of doing this for fucking months all the time we spent together? We made love. I thought I had a future with you and all along I was in the dark? Didn't I deserve a voice in this?#

Roman sat down, reading it over. #You're a big reason why. Can't you see that? It has been a thought in my mind since the first night at my house.#

"John? What is it?" Dean asked him as he went to put a hand on his shoulder.

"H-He was thinking about doing this for months." John said in a harsh whisper as he showed Dean the phone. "Telling me he loved me when the whole time he was thinking about doing this...I feel so betrayed." Seth moved to the other side of John's bed so he could look too.

"Fuck...maybe he believes it will have a better outcome than they told him?"

John shook his head. "He told me chances are he would die." The heart that the older man had trusted to Roman after years of meaningless sex began to break. He typed. #I don't want to hear it. You know what it does to me to be told it's because of me you'll likely be dead or a vegetable? It's very noble for you but I have to live with that the rest of my life.# Seth patted John's shoulder as he read what he typed.

#I'm sorry Johnny, I'll try not to say it again.# Roman replied.

John felt on a verge of a breakdown but he tried desperately to keep it together. #Won't you at least see me...kiss me one last time before you go do what you think you have to? Please, I don't want my last memory of you to be the hotel last night if something goes wrong. Please, Rome.#

#If the guys will be there...and maybe soon, so hopefully it will be sated enough. Plenty of booze too.#

John looked at Dean and showed him the messages. "Please?" He asked quietly.

"What is the story behind the drinking?" Dean asked. "Honestly it looked like he emptied a good part of a bar last night. I don't really remember seeing him drink before."

"We found out on my plane that Rome could...fully cum when he had drank wine." John explained, his heart hurting at the memory now seemed bittersweet. "He filled me again that same evening after having wine with dinner so we did some...experiments. Drinking seems to quiet its influences some."

"Drinking actually quiets it? Damn...I guess so, you okay with it Seth?" Dean asked.

"Sure. I wouldn't deny John seeing Rome." Seth answered, knowing how important it was to John.

John typed. #I'm getting released soon. You want to come to my suite? Seth and Dean said yes.#

#I had a commercial flight back home. Should I cancel?#

#Please. I need to see you before you go.# Even typing the word made John feel sad.

#I still have my key for the suite. Meet you there.# Roman gathered what he had moved to that room to check out then head for the suite.

John sat his phone on the stand to charge. "He said he'd meet me...in my suite." His throat hurt like hell from all the talking but his only thought was Roman.

Seth nodded. "Okay, John. Just hope it doesn't make things harder."

"When may they be springing you and when is your flight?" Dean asked. "Also suggest no drink for you except warm tea with honey."

"Haven't booked my flight yet...guess I'll leave tomorrow." John said. As if on time the nurse came into the room with discharge papers and instructions for John to rest his throat and use a compress. Seth and Dean helped him redress and about an hour later they were on their way to the hotel, John in the backseat.

Roman had gotten to the room, still looked like a tornado hit it. He started to clean up, last thing John needed was to come back seeing it that way. Once done he looked to see what spirits the room service had to offer. Wine or beer. He picked a bottle of red wine to be brought up. He then tried to distract himself with TV until they got there or John called.

The guys reached the hotel and they made their way inside. John got a few odd looks due to his bruises but he ignored them and kept walking. He slid his key to unlock the door once they made it to his suite, not knowing if Roman would be there yet and slowly walked in, Seth and Dean behind him. Roman looked from the couch. The regret, fear, hesitation all clearly present in his pale eyes. His heart sunk even lower seeing the marks caused to John's body.

John felt some of the same emotions as he stood quietly a moment just looking at Roman. He was so happy to see the younger man but at the same time worried about the future. Seth shut the suite door, feeling like they were disturbing a private moment. "Rome..." John said in a quiet voice before walking to the couch to hug him. Roman instinctively wrapped his arms around John to hold him. Before he even realized or could stop it he was crying...no...balling against the older man's shoulder. Dean couldn't help but stand there shocked.

Roman's tears were like a chain reaction and John began to cry as well, letting out the emotions he tried to hide in the hospital. He stroked the long hair, his heart aching like never before. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I should have listened and let you go." Seth wiped his eyes as he watched the touching scene, the sadness and despair hung heavy in the room.

Roman had trouble forming words until he could calm down. He slowly pulled his head away. "I should have put an end to it a long time ago."

"Then...you wouldn't be with me." John said as he looked at Roman. "C-can I lay down? With you nearby?"

"Yeah...should be okay." Roman told him.

"If your are more in control after it gets out...and you drink...are we really needed?" Dean asked. "Honestly...what could we do to stop it if it tries something?"

Roman sighed thinking. "Not much I guess"

Seth nodded. "John looks like he needs to relax and you guys should have privacy."

"Okay...sure you'r okay with that, Johnny?" Roman asked. He wanted John to feel safe.

John nodded. "Yeah." He was a little hesitant but had to remind himself as long as he didn't do anything to bring out the demon he would be okay. "I just want...to be with Rome."

"Just plug your phone in." Dean told him. "We are just a call away." John nodded before moving to plug in his phone by the bed. Seth said his goodbyes and the two guys excused themselves.

"I'll try not to break that trust." Roman stated honestly as he removed his shirt.

"I know." John nodded as he slowly moved to strip down to his boxers. "I'm s-sorry about the angry texts...I was just hurt."

"I don't blame you at all, Daddy...I was stupid."

John looked hopeful as he sat on the bed. "So...since you said stupid...does that mean you won't go through with it?" It warmed his heart to hear the sweet term Daddy used again.  
"No...stupid and a coward for not doing it a long time ago. Sorry, Johnny, I can't let this continue." The spark in John's eyes faded to a blank emptiness. He just nodded, unable to form the right words as he moved to lay down. "I know, not the answer you wanted."

"Yeah." John said in a choked voice. He closed his eyes, willing away the tears that wanted to come.

"Be honest...could you really live with the fact that someone you know goes out to kill over and over again. More so they would come back to share your bed?"

"If it wasn't their fault...and they killed criminals...it's better than the alternative." John replied, eyes still closed. "I can't lose you, Baby."

"Not always" Roman whispered.

John opened his eyes to look at Roman. "I thought...you said they were bad people...who all deserved it?"

"Most were...not all sadly." The Samoan admitted. "Some were just unfortunate souls who got in its way."

John gave a shaky sigh as the truth washed over him. Silence hung heavy in the room before he spoke. "I know...it's something you have to do...I hate it but I know it now. I don't know how I would feel if we had sex...and I was faced with it again...my attempted murderer..." His voice broke. "It's hard...so hard...but you're right. You don't deserve life as that thing's puppet."

"I'm sorry, Johnny...thank you though." Roman didn't know why but he felt comfort in John's acceptance in the matter.

"When do you have to go?" John asked, trying not to appear as devastated as he felt.

"Wasn't told yet. They said they had to make some arrangements first, then they would let me know. Hopefully before it grows too strong again."

John nodded. "Think I'll head to my place once you leave...I'm off two weeks."

"Well, it may be a few days...or longer. You want me to fly back with you?" Roman asked, sounding a little unsure. Why couldn't he just give John a clean break?

John looked relieved at Roman's words because he had expected his lover to leave today or tomorrow. "Sure...I'd love that."

"Okay...damn, wonder what Hunter would do if I just went AWOL?"

"Yeah...you may need to talk to him." John had talked so much his throat felt ripped to shreds. "C-can I rest a bit?"

"Yeah...sorry. We can order you soup or something soft later."

John felt near passing out from all the stress his body had endured the past hours. "Lay by me?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Of course." Roman moved to the bed, slipping under the covers. John shifted until he was close to Roman, his tense body relaxing as he felt his boyfriend's body. Roman moved to lightly hold John. His heart wanted to be cold and shielded, but it was already breaking for the older man.

"Love...you...Baby." John whispered as his eyes closed again. "Please remind me to contact Ran later before he goes to the hospital."

"Love you too. How about you text him quickly? Just let him know you are out, but resting?" John slowly moved to take his phone from the nightstand and sent Randy a text. He then collapsed back in bed beside Roman and his body fell into an exhausted sleep.

xxx

Randy was pacing in his room. "Randy...will ya just sit down and try to relax?" Sheamus asked him from the couch. "Ya been pacing most of the night. Ye keep going ye will be puttin a hole in thee floor."

"How can I be calm? My best friend...practically family was brutally attacked. He could have been killed and the hotel and police have NOTHING!"

"Does pacing really help ya think? Let me order ya something to eat." Sheamus tried to soothe him.

"I'm not hungry." Randy scowled. "I can't shake the feeling of who it was."

"What because of a comment John made months ago? He told ya it was a misunderstanding."

Randy sighed. "I know...I know. Just John said it happened so fast, yet the guy said stuff to him. It doesn't make sense." Randy's phone went off and he went to get it. "Well, he's out of the hospital. Said he is resting for now. I'll need to go see him later."

"He still here?"

"Yeah he goes home tomorrow."

"Fine, we both can go." Sheamus smiled. "Just let me run to thee store."

"You're not going to try one of those crazy home remedies are you?"

"And why not? They work don't they?"

"Yeah, I guess." Randy relented.

"Fine...so ye want to come with me?"

"Might as well, give me a distraction." The two men got ready and headed out for the day.


	39. Chapter 39

John slept until early afternoon when he woke with a quiet groan. He was so hungry, his body used to generous meals but his throat was raw. Roman opened his eyes, hearing him. "Need a drink or something?"

"Please." John said in an almost whisper. "I feel so hungry."

"Okay. I'll see if you have juice in the fridge, then I'll put water on for some tea." Roman moved from the bed, checking first for the juice. He saw bottles of apple and orange. Grabbing the apple he came back over, handing it to John. "Here you go. Think you can handle a stew or just stick with soup?"

John took the bottle gratefully and cracked the seal to take a sip. He gave a grimace of pain as the liquid went down his throat. "Better stick with s-soup, Baby."

"Got it." Roman went to the phone to order then lunch. He looked over the menu before ordering a beef stew from himself and home style chicken noodle for John. He also ordered applesauce to give John something slightly sweet. He walked back to the bed to sit by John.

"Thanks." John smiled at the Samoan. "Resting with you...was nice."

Roman nodded. "Yeah it was."

John moved to look at his phone. "Hmm...Ran never replied to my text."

"Well, maybe he had appearances today or he is traveling?"

John nodded. "Maybe." He settled back on the bed with his phone. "Going to check my social media."

"How about a warm bath after you eat?" Roman offered.

John smiled as he looked at Roman, trying to joke once again. "You just want to pamper your Daddy."

"Yes." Roman answered simply.

The answer warmed John's heart as he tried not to think of what lay ahead for them both. "You're so good to me." He said seriously.

"You deserve it, Johnny." The younger man said with conviction.

John felt overwhelmed and just nodded before focusing back on his phone. He had never been treated this way by anyone in his life, well other than family. Sure being a well known wrestler he had been drooled over and looked at with hero worship by fans but this felt different. Roman's feelings for him went well beyond his physical appearance or social status..when he called him Johnny his boyfriend saw him as a person. It wouldn't have mattered if John was a millionaire or dead broke.

There was a knock on the door and Roman went to go check. It was the food which he signed for and brought inside. "Soups on." He called then laughed. "Okay, I guess literally this time." John chuckled, setting his phone aside, his stomach growling at the rich smell of the chicken soup.

"In bed or at the table?"

"Table's fine." John replied, standing and walking over to the table so they could eat.

Roman set the two dishes for John on one side. "I thought apple sauce would be good after the hot soup." He then set the stew on his side before he went to get him some water. Opening the fridge he saw the bottle of wine. "Oh yeah...maybe later." He commented to himself before going back to the table.

"Thank you. Looks good." John told him. He raised the lid on his bowl and took in the scent of the chicken broth. It had egg noodles and pieces of chicken floating on top. He put a spoonful in his mouth, smiling as it slid right down his throat, the warmth soothing it.

"Good, guess I know what I'll have to shop for when we get to your place." Roman told him at he began eating the rich stew.

"Taste's good." John's voice sounded slightly less pained as it was being soothed by the warm liquid. He took his time and enjoyed each bite of the soup.

"We can always order up more later if you want, Johnny." Roman assured him.

John nodded. "Thank you. Don't forget to get a hold of Hunter so you don't get into trouble. I'll book us a flight out for the morning."

"John, we both know with you out of action he won't give me time off. I'm just going."

"B-But what if you get suspended...or worse?" John had to ask. "They want you as the next face of the company. I don't want to fuck that up for you."

"Do you really think I even have an ounce of a chance of getting time off?" Roman asked bluntly.

John thought then shook his head. "You don't have enough seniority yet. Maybe I could talk to Hunter...but I'd have to be honest about our relationship." He paused to take another sip of soup.

"Doesn't matter either way, John." Roman told him pointedly. "I am not bringing it up again...we both have a feeling how this will play out. Let us have our delusion while it lasts."

John lowered his eyes to his soup bowl to eat. "But what if you pull through...then lose your place in the company? You worked hard to get here."

"But what if I waste the time left on the road?" Roman rebutted. "If I am thought that highly by Hunter or Vince...they'll give me a slap on the wrist, give me a fine...maybe jobber duty for a while. Look at Dolph, he worked his way back up."

John slowly nodding as he relented. "Okay, Rome. I'm flattered you want to spend all your time with me...in case. It says a lot."

"Why...Why wouldn't I...I admit I am scared of you getting hurt again. I can normally feel it though before."

"Do you think...it's angry it couldn't kill me?" John asked, a little nervous.

"It very well could...that is why if I feel it wanting to come out...I'll leave." Roman said quietly.

"Okay." John hated to say the next thing but it had to be said. "What about your family? Shouldn't you call or see them..just in case?"

"I'll call once I know more the when." Roman stated. "They tried to save my life...but those that know I feel like a...like I dishonor them...our culture. Luckily I don't think my cousins ever really figured anything out. So we are cool on the road."

John was quiet a few minutes before speaking. "This is hard, Rome. I'm not going to lie. Anything happens...I'm done with relationships. I'll get my needs met by Dean and Seth but that's it." He gulped. "And as long as you're alive I'll take care of you. Even if you can't respond."

Roman lowered his head, feeling tears wanting to wet his eyes. "Gu-guess...um…" He sighed. "We each got to experience some-something good for a while."

John felt a dampness in his own eyes. "That we did, Rome. You gave me my first time of making love. I won't ever forget that." He tried to focus on finishing his food so he could compose himself.

"Well, you know a few of my firsts." Roman weakly tried to joke.

John gave a genuine smile as he nodded. "Yeah...I sure do." He finished his soup and moved on to the applesauce.

Roman finished his stew, moving the bowl away. His eyes looked distant a moment as he grew lost in his thoughts. John watched Roman as he ate the applesauce. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Roman blinked, looking over at him. "Oh, sorry, Johnny. I guess just wondering how different everyone's lives would have been if this never happened."

"Can't play the what if game." John said. "I know it sucks but it's the way it is." He sat the small container aside, knowing they needed a diversion. "Offering that bath now?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Roman got up, heading for the bathroom. He moved to the large soaking tub and began to set the water nice and warm.

John picked up their containers and grabbed his phone while Roman worked. He booked a flight for them both to Tampa at 9:45 am then sent Randy a message. #Off two weeks so heading to my place in the morning. Still at the hotel now.#

Randy and Sheamus were just getting back to the hotel when his phone went off. #Just got back, was going to stop by later.#

#Sure. Sounds good.# John replied, thinking Randy was a great friend. He sent the man his suite number. #I'll just be relaxing anyway. You know how much I hate that.#

#I know...Mr. Go go go what will you do for two weeks?#

#I don't know.# John replied honestly. He didn't know when Roman had to leave. He prayed he would not be attending his boyfriend's funeral. #Well, I'm going to take a bath. See if it helps any. See you later, Ran.#

#Yep see ya.# Randy and Sheamus headed for their room and Randy just watched as Sheamus did whatever it was he was doing

John walked into the bathroom to join Roman and bent to strip out of his boxers. "Randy's coming over to see me later." He said in his strained voice. The soup had helped in the moment but the effects hadn't lasted.

"No problem, so no time to relax together then?" Roman looked at the tub. "Ah I think your tub at home is bigger anyway."

"Guess not, Baby." John neared the tub and stepped into the water to soak. "It will be just us at my place."

"That's fine, Johnny. I just need to contact one of my uncles later...tend to some business."

John leaned back in the tub to relax. "Of course. Whatever you need to do."

Roman sat on the toilet near by. "Wonder if Hunter would believe a family emergency? Na...then I would have the twins pounding down the door."

"Yeah. I know you three are close." John's eyes closed as he let the warm water soothe him.

"Yeah and after them Rocky would be blowing up my phone. Na...seems best to drop off the grid."

"Whatever you think, Babe. It's your family." John had so many emotions he was trying to ignore so he could relax. "Thanks for the bath. I won't be long."

"Take however long you want." Roman told him, before falling silent. He knew he should keep quiet and not place even more stress on John.

John relaxed for what seemed like a long time. His heart ached as he kept thinking of what may be coming. "I think I'm done." He said at last, moving to quickly wash his body..

"Okay, Johnny...I'll grab you a towel." Roman stood up, moving to grab a towel from a nearby bar. He brought it over, holding it open for John. He tried not to react, seeing the bruises that were accentuated by the warm soak.

John could see where Roman was looking as he stepped from the tub and took the offered towel but he said nothing. He felt to voice it would only make the Samoan feel worse. "Thanks, Rome."

"Of course. What do you want to relax in...since you have company coming?"

John looked thoughtful as he walked into the bedroom. "Maybe just a T-shirt and shorts." He walked to his bag and pulled out some clothes to throw on.

"Guess I'll empty the tub." Roman moved back to the tub. He realized he may be laying the help on too thick. John tried not to chuckle at how Roman almost offered to dress him. He pulled on a pair of briefs then the gym shorts and shirt before sitting down on the bed. Roman came back out. He looked around, trying to figure out what to do next.

Almost as if on cue there was a knock on their door. "That must be Ran." John said, looking toward the door.

"Okay." Roman went to the door to check. John was right. There stood Randy and Sheamus. "Come on in." He moved out of the way and the two men entered. Sheamus had a shopping bag with him. "John's over by the bed."

"Thanks." Randy sort of grumbled.

The two headed for the bed, Sheamus stopped taking a look. "Well, damn...oh sorry, John."

John gave Sheamus a smile. He liked the big Irishman. "It's fine, Shea. I know it looks like hell."

"I hope it not be hurting as bad as it looks." The large redhead stated. Randy moved closer but couldn't help casting side glances at Roman.

"Hurts pretty bad." John admitted. "Rome ordered me soup earlier since that was all I could swallow."

"I see...mind if I take a c!oser look see?" Sheamus asked.

"He wants to play doctor...and not the sexy kind." Randy told him.

"Oh, hush. I only want to help." Sheamus chided him.

John chuckled a little. "Go ahead, Shea. Doubt there is anything you can do though unless you're a witch doctor."

"Nay exactly." Sheamus said as he went to sit by John. "Damn, look like ya pissed off Big Show with thee size of these things." He sat the bag down. "Now I did whip up a couple what ye may call old world remedies. They do work though." He tried to assure John.

"Uh...okay." John said, skeptical but not wanting to insult his friend. "Sure...if you think it might help."

"Aye now me nay saying ye be 100% overnight...but there be improvement." He pulled out a bottle that was maybe the size of a small soda bottle. "This stuff here ye just sip when ye feel the need. It will soothe thee sore throat." He handed it to John before pulling out a small jar. He opened it, showing some sort of black paste inside that had an off putting odor to it.

"Fuck, that smells worse then when you first mixed it." Randy exclaimed.

John made a face at the pungent smell. "Looks like you won't want to be around me today, Rome." He joked. "What is this...guy repellant?"

"I'll manage, Johnny as long as it works." Roman told him.

"It does...even on me fair flesh it helps take the sting out and fade the color. Don't ya worry, thee liquid smells much better and pleasant taste."

John nodded, grateful for any help. "Someone...choked you? Or was it other bruises?"

Sheamus gave a faint sigh. "Few times...but normally other bruises. I was bullied quite a bit growing up." Sheamus scooped a small amount on his fingers. "Now tilt ya head back for me...the pressure may hurt slightly."

"I'm sorry...I was bullied too." John told him before tilting his head back as he was told.

"I guess many of us are." Sheamus stated as he tried to lightly coat John's neck with the ointment. "Seems many kids try to find something to pick on others for to make themselves feel better." John hummed his agreement as his head was tilted back. Sheamus took a little more to make sure he got them all.

He pulled back a little to look. "Aye, that should do it. Ye may want to put more on before bed." He closed the jar, handing it to John.

John took the jar, trying to ignore the strong odor. "Thank, Shea. You and Ran are amazing friends. I know you're both busy and rarely have time for each other."

"Ye like family to him...that make ya family to me as well." The Irishman gave a warm smile.

John swallowed a lump in his throat as his blue eyes grew misty. Normally he would have just laughed it off but coming so close to death had changed his perspective on things. He may need all the support the two men could offer. "Thanks, Shea. Sweet of you."

Sheamus offered a smile. "Hey, I may like to fight...but deep down I'm a softie." He gave a laugh.

John gave a chuckle. "You're like Ran in that way. The big bad Viper but he's a hopeless romantic with you. I'm glad you found each other."

"Hey, I am not soft." Randy replied, trying to glare.

"Not around Shea anyway. Right?" John winked at his buddy. The joking around was a welcome diversion.

"Ha ha." Randy replied drily. "So two weeks vacation hmm?"

"Yeah. That's what they gave me." John replied. "I'm heading home in the morning. Might as well be comfortable while I'm bored." The last line was said jokingly.

"Pool party at your place?" Randy joked.

"And what be wrong with my pool?" Sheamus asked.

"Nothing, Shea...but you seen John's it's like a tropical vacation." Randy replied.

"Aye...tis very nice, and I need nay worry of a sunburn either."

John looked Roman's way. It was so hard to be carefree when the love of his life might very well be facing his own death or worse. "Okay. I'll get back with you guys on a good day." He gulped. "Rome...well, we need a few days to ourselves."

"Yeah, of course, Buddy." Randy told him before looking back at Roman. "Managed to squeeze a few extra days?"

"Something like that." Roman replied.

"Rome's been amazing, always trying to pamper me." John spoke up as he had noticed a few of Randy's looks. "He even drew me a bath earlier. How did I get so lucky?" If anything happened to the younger man John wanted him to die knowing how much his Daddy loved and appreciated him.

"It's not much, wish I could have done more...been able to stop it." Roman stated.

"Yeah...your buddies said you were out." Randy commented, looking back over at him.

"I like to get some air after the shows. You know decompress...try to get myself back together."

Randy slowly nodded, looking back at John.

John tried not to look suspicious as Randy looked at him. He was a horrible liar especially where his friend was concerned. "Uh...yeah...he likes to do that." He repeated lamely.

"Yeah." Randy replied with a pause. "We all have ways of blowing steam."

John blushed slightly because he knew all three men present knew quite well how he blew off steam after his matches. Sex had been his staple for years when he was on an adrenaline rush. "Yeah...ways."

"So ya booked ya jet or flying standard?" Sheamus asked John, feeling the need to change subjects.

"Standard." John looked at Roman. "It's for 9:45, Babe."

"Ah, ya roughing it for a change." Randy looked like he started to say something then stopped.

"No problem, we'll make sure everything is packed before we go to bed." Roman told John.

John nodded. "Sounds good." There just seemed to be a tension in the air he could not identify. Randy normally was so at ease around him. "You guys are welcome to hang awhile." He offered.

"Ya sure we not imposing?" Sheamus asked.

"It's fine." Roman tried to tell them.

"Well, I guess we have some time before we need to go to dinner." Randy replied. He moved to the couch to sit down.

John knew he had to do something or they would all just sit around awkwardly. There was a TV in front of the king size bed. "We could watch a movie." He offered. "Plenty of room on the bed."

"What are we high school girls having a slumber party?" Randy asked. "We can sit around and braid each others hair. Roman's the only one with hair long enough." He chuckled.

"Well, we could eat ice cream and watch a scary film." Sheamus commented.

"You just want to destroy my waistline don't you?" Randy replied.

"Awe, a dish won't kill any of us." Sheamus pushed his boyfriend.

John had to chuckle, feeling a little tension fading. "Ice cream does sound good." He admitted. "I enjoyed the cold applesauce earlier."

"What flavors does everyone want?" Roman asked.

"How about two of us run to the store nearby and just get some of those pint guys?" Sheamus suggested.

"That works...maybe faster and better selection." Roman commented.

"French vanilla." Randy stated.

"Man ye can be boring." Sheamus joked.

"I am not wasting my calories on loaded sweets." Randy retorted.

"Fine, fine, what ya want, John? Roman and I can go if he don't mind."

"That's fine." Roman told him.

"Mint chocolate chip is my favorite but I'd better stick with vanilla because of my throat." John answered.

"Okay...we'll be back...oh, I need to finish dressing." Roman realized he was still shirtless. He moved to the dresser to pull out a change. "Be right out." He headed for the bathroom, emerging a few moments later then went to put his shoes on. "Okay all set."

Sheamus got up. "We be back soon, Fellas" He walked to Randy, giving him a light kiss before heading out the door with Roman. John watched the guys leave, a little sad Roman didn't kiss him goodbye as he always did but knew his boyfriend had a lot on his mind or thought maybe he felt strange in front of Sheamus and Randy.

Randy moved to sit by John. "Okay, Buddy. What's going on?"

John felt dread as he tried desperately not to look nervous. Randy could always tell if he were lying. It was like the Viper had a built in lie detector. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Randy took a deep breath. "If you tell me to drop it I will...I won't like it...but I will."

John took a breath, debating how to answer. "Ran, you know we tell each other everything...but I can't. There are things going on I just can't go into so yes please drop it." He knew if he was honest with his friend Randy would think he was crazy.

"Fine...I don't like it. You get hurt again...there will be hell to pay." Randy's voice was cold as ice.

John nodded. He understood where Randy was coming from. He felt just as protective of his friend. "I understand...it won't happen again."

"Okay. So how is it being a taken man?"

"I love it." John admitted honestly with a smile. "I never even think of anyone else. We both have our issues from the past but hopefully soon that will all be behind us." He prayed that would be the case.

"Glad to hear it. Wasn't sure I would see it from you again." Randy almost laughed at a thought in his head.

"Something funny?" John asked.

"Just wonder if there was thought of becoming an honest man again."

John looked thoughtful. "Maybe...things work out right I might ask him. Just..." He paused. "He's so young and gorgeous...he looks like a fucking romance novel cover. Why would he want to marry me?"

"You make it sound like you look like a wreck. Fuck, most look at you and you remind them of clean cut soldier man."

"Exactly. I look like a lot of other clean cut types...but Roman...he's something special." The love was evident on John's face as he spoke. "I can hardly believe it every day he's with me."

"Well, just glad you're happy." Randy tried not to worry about the truth behind John's bruises.

"Thanks." John moved to give Randy a heartfelt hug. "I'm glad to see you happy too. Shea is a great guy."

Randy returned the hug. "Thanks, Man. Neither one of us is rushing the wedding thing."

"You love him though. Right?" John moved to sit again. "That's what matters."

"Yeah...He's my strawberry cheesecake." Randy chuckled. "Don't you dare repeat that."

John busted out laughing then gave Randy a wink. "I guess you enjoy...eating him."

Randy sputtered slightly. "We-we're not gonna go there."

John laughed. "Fine, fine. Shea's right. You're so vanilla." He moved to get the TV remote so that he could look up a scary movie like Sheamus wanted.

"I am not. You ordered the same thing." The younger man protested.

"I wasn't talking about ice cream." John smirked as he found a movie, purchased it and laid back on the bed. His throat was starting to really hurt from all the talking but he wasn't about to say anything.

"Why don't you try a sip of Shea's tonic." Randy suggested, almost as if he could tell.

John made a face as he looked at the small bottle he was given. "I don't know, Man. You think it will work?"

"Yeah, just warn you though. It may have a slight burn after kick. It fades quickly though."

John took the bottle and opened it. "How much do I drink? A sip?"

"Yeah to start. Can even take about a shot worth." Randy told him.

John tipped the bottle back and took a sip. It was better than he expected and tasted of lemon and honey. "Not bad." He admitted with another small sip. He capped the bottle and sat it aside.

"Yeah, I been in the receiving end of some of Shea's treatments." Randy laughed.

John felt an almost immediate difference in his throat. "Wow...some of the pain has lessened already."

"Yeah...I have used something like that when I get sore throats. I know this is worse."

John nodded. "It is painful." He admitted then caught himself. "'B-But I've been hurt way worse in the ring."

"John, you don't need to sugarcoat it. I heard how bad you where. You were choked out."

"I...I don't remember Seth and Dean finding me." John admitted. "Well, until I woke up." He tried not to shudder at the memories...the demon taunting him as the life was drained from his struggling body, the hatred and evil in the red eyes. He could not believe that he had been sexual with the entity...embraced it even.

"I came across them in the hallway that night. I wondered where your guy was." Randy mused.

John's eyes lowered. He couldn't say what he really thought, that Roman had left to protect him. "He said he went out so he must have."

"I thought you knew he went out after the show. He was here?"

"He was going out...he came here first." John tried not to stammer, knowing he was digging himself in deeper. "I think he left...let's just drop it okay? I'm fuzzy on a lot of things."

"Okay...sorry." Randy commented. He told John he would drop it so he had to.

John tried not to cry as emotions went through him. He wanted to open up to his best friend about everything...the love he felt for Roman, the fear for his lover's life and their future but he knew he couldn't. Randy had always been an ear willing to listen in hard situations but for the first time John had to bear the burden alone. It suddenly felt so heavy. "It's fine." He mumbled, moving from the bed. "Be back. I have to take a piss." He walked to the bathroom.

"I'm not going anywhere." Randy tried to joke. He kicked his shoes off to relax back on the bed. John closed the bathroom door and sank down on the floor. He just needed a moment. He knew his words were making it seem Roman was an abusive monster and nothing was further from the truth. If the Samoan was ripped from his life in a few days he honestly doubted he could deal with the pain. Roman and Sheamus came back a moment moment. Sheamus sat the bag on the table and started to unpack it.

John heard movement in the next room so he forced himself to stand and put his feelings aside. He flushed the toilet like he had used it before leaving the bathroom to rejoin them. "Hey, Johnny." Roman told him as he walked over. He lightly wrapped his arms around him. "Miss me?"

"Of course." John said quietly, leaning into the hug a moment. He loved Roman's scent and how strong the Samoan's arm felt around him.

"You okay?" He whispered.

John nodded. "Yeah." He tried to offer a smile. "Shea's tonic helped my throat some." It wasn't fair of him to cause his boyfriend more stress over which something he had no control.

"Okay." Roman kissed John's head before letting him go.

John couldn't help wondering if Roman was ashamed to give him a real kiss in front of the two guys. John walked over to Sheamus, trying to appear his carefree self. "I picked a horror movie for you. It's already purchased...Annabelle."

"That thee one about that freaky doll?" Sheamus asked.

"A doll? Really, John?" Randy wondered.

"It's the only new horror movie available other than Ouja." John told them. He couldn't stomach a horror movie about a demon right now. He walked to climb on the large bed.

"Well ye already ordered it, no point changing." Sheamus told him as he opened two of the ice creams. He grabbed his and Randy's while Roman got his and John's, bringing them over with plastic spoons.

John turned on the movie. Sheamus sat up against the headboard with Randy in between his legs. John looked at Roman as he neared with the ice cream. "Sit by me?" He offered.

"You're shorter...so you in front?" Roman asked.

John nodded and moved so Roman could climb into bed before settling in front of him. The guys watched the movie while they enjoyed the ice cream, a rare treat for them all. "Kind of our first double date." John commented.

"Do I need to worry about Daddy waiting up?" Randy joked as he ate. John snickered as he thought of Roman's pet name for him. He took a bite of ice cream, letting the coolness slide down his throat.

"I think we past at phase, Ran." Sheamus stated.

"What phase we up to? Making out in the back seat?" Randy joked.

John hoped he didn't embarrass Roman but felt they needed these lighthearted times. "Rome calls me his Sugar Daddy."

"Sugar Daddy?" Randy questioned.

"It's a joke." Roman tried to explain. "Because of the age difference, and...well, John does insist on paying for most things."

"I like having someone to dote on." John explained, not saying he had liked it the time Roman called him Daddy seriously. It made him feel good that he could provide for and try to protect Roman at times.

"I admit...I am trying to get used to it." Roman told them. John smiled as he ate another bite of ice cream. It was a great distraction having Randy and Sheamus around to hang with.

Sheamus suddenly jumped. "What?" Randy asked.

"Sorry just somethin on the telly. We were so busy talking we are hardly watching it." Sheamus commented.

"Sorry Shea." John apologized. The men focused more on the movie and quieted down.

"It fine John. We don't get to hang out much it seems. It just startled me is all." Sheamus assured him before focusing on the screen. John finished his ice cream and settled back between Roman's legs to get comfortable, his head resting on the younger man's chest. Roman at times would set his spoon down to scratch the top of John's head. John was enjoying the time with Roman and his friends. This was the closest thing to a normal date John had ever had during their relationship. Dean and Seth had been more sexual playtimes than hang outs with friends. He just relaxed and enjoyed the movie and his lover's gentle touches.

Sheamus kept jumping and Randy kept trying not to look. "Will you calm down. You're the one that suggested a scary movie."

"Sorry...but it is." Sheamus told him.

"Damn, never pictured you the chicken."

"I am not a chicken." Sheamus almost huffed. Randy just rolled his eyes.

John snickered at the banter between the couple. "Bad memories with dolls, Shea?"

"Nay...that one just freaky."

"Maybe a little." Roman told him.

"Good thing I didn't pick the other movie...Ouija...it was supposed to be even scarier." John laughed. "Honestly most horror movies don't phase me." Roman observed.

"So I may have a wee bit of a soft side." Sheamus stated.

"Nothing wrong with that." John couldn't help wishing Roman didn't have the battle to face he did and could just be normal. "I'm sure Ran loves your soft side."

"Aye, he has one too."

"Hey, I am not soft." Randy protested.

"Ye can be at times...but hard when it matters." Sheamus replied with a hearty laugh. John chuckled the nuzzled against Roman's hand. He missed the blunt fingernails on his scalp and wanted more.

Roman laughed. "What are you, John? An eager puppy?"

John gave a soft smile. "Nah, just felt good a minute ago when you did it."

Roman scratched John's head again and Sheamus chuckled. "Great I'm picturing John with big floppy ears and panting."

"What the fuck, Shea?" Randy exclaimed.

"Well, he said it." Sheamus tried to defend his statement.

"I don't mind." John laughed. "I can be eager as one and have as much energy." His eyes drifted closed a moment, taking in the blissful nails scratching his head.

"And so cute too." Roman jokingly cooed.

"Okay...now you're making me sick." Randy replied dryly.

"Oh, relax, Randy, ya acting like ye don't have a sweet bone in ya body." Sheamus said.

"He loves playing the tough, cold Viper." John agreed with Sheamus. He then looked up at Roman. "I'm cute? Never been called that before."

"Yeah." Roman replied simply. "With those cheeks and dimples?"

"Don't forget my big blue puppy eyes." John flirted, batting his eyes up at the Samoan.

"Of course...those too."

"Really, Guys?" Randy stated

"I think it's sweet." Sheamus told him.

John was genuinely touched by the nice things Roman said about him. "I never knew you felt that way." He whispered, actually not wanting Sheamus and Randy to hear. Roman just gave a faint smile as he brushed John's face.

"Okay...I think it's time to call it a night." Randy stated.

John felt bad when Randy spoke up before the movie even ended. Was he annoyed because he kept talking? "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I'll be quiet, Ran. That was rude of me."

"Just feels like we are intruding on a personal moment." Randy stated.

John felt terrible, like his buddies had come to visit and he had only focused on Roman. If only they knew the truth that he was enjoying every semblance of normalcy he could get. "No...I was enjoying us four...sorry."

"Fine...if you're sure? We need to leave soon anyway." Randy said.

Sheamus laughed. "Can't believe we...or at least I forgot we had dinner plans. Hope we didn't spoil our appetites."

"Oh? Hope I didn't ruin your plans." John apologized. "Hopefully you will both come to my place sometime soon. I miss seeing you both. We four could have a pool party."

"Thee ice cream was me idea I believe." Sheamus told him. "So if anyone is to blame it is me. As for thee hanging at your place, I'm sure it will be a blast."

John gave Sheamus a warm smile. He honestly liked the friendly Irishman. "Thanks, Shea. And for the remedies you brought. Between the two things I feel a lot better." The movie ended and credits began to roll.

"I'm glad, John. Anytime." He looked at the TV. "Maybe we can try at your place on that big screen of yours next time."

"Sounds good." John stood from the bed and stretched. "I have to run to the bathroom." He took off to relieve himself.

Sheamus and Randy got up from the bed. They went to throw out the empty containers. "Guess we will wait for John then take off." Randy told Roman.

"Okay...thanks for checking on him. I know it mean a lot to him." Roman said.

Randy slowly nodded. "He is my best friend, like family. I don't like family getting hurt. I have a habit of wanting payback." The look in his eyes told Roman all he needed.

"I understand that. Last night tore me up."

"Yeah...I'm sure it did." Randy fought not to sneer at Roman's comment.

John emerged from the bathroom and saw the guys waiting. "Heading out now, Ran?"

"Yeah...need to go back to our room for our coats." Randy answered. "Just waiting on you." He offered a smile.

"Okay. Thanks again. You guys are the best." John hugged each man in turn, standing on his tip toes to reach them.

"Take care of yourself." Randy told him, returning the hug.

"Anytime, John." Sheamus told him in turn before the guys left.

John walked them to the door then closed it behind them before going back to his boyfriend. "Ran is an amazing friend. He came to see me in the hospital and stayed until I fell asleep."

"He doesn't trust me." Roman stated bluntly.

John sat on the bed and looked at Roman. "How do you know that?"

"Just a comment, paired with a look...he feels I had a hand in your injuries."

John lowered his head a little. "I know...I told him to drop it earlier. He knows I like rough sex. I think he thought things got out of hand when we were playing or something."

"Well, he didn't flat out say it. The implications were clear though."

John sighed. "I'm sorry. He's a good guy. Just doesn't understand."

"I don't blame him, Johnny, just letting you know I doubt we'll ever be buddies."

"Give it time..." John's voice trailed off as he realized Roman may not have that luxury. He moved to lay beside the Samoan again, their bodies almost pressed flush together. Roman wrapped an arm around John pulling him closer. He rested his head lightly against John's.


	40. Chapter 40

"No matter what he thinks I know the truth." John whispered, drinking in the feeling. "I know you care about me."

"Yeah...I do, Johnny. It tore me up, worried it didn't stop in time...that Dean and Seth wouldn't get there."

"It felt pretty damn close." John admitted. "But if I had died it would have been my fault...I didn't let you go out even when you tried to warn me. I...I didn't know how dark it truly was until it was almost too late."

"I am still sorry I didn't have better control." Roman whispered.

John grasped Roman's face to turn his head to face him. "Please...stop." He pressed his lips against the younger man's to kiss him lovingly.

Roman returned the kiss even as his lips wanted to quiver slightly from the emotions he was feeling. John felt the quiver and he held the back of Roman's head, almost cradling it in a protective manner as he deepened the kiss. He wanted the younger man to feel loved and secure with him. Roman tried to relax, clear his mind and just take in the moment.

When the kiss broke John was panting slightly, his eyes full of emotion he couldn't hide. "If you had never fell for me would you still be...risking it all to be free?" He had to ask. "Or would you just live with it?"

"I don't know. That first night...in my basement. I knew it wasn't getting what it wanted from you for some reason. I went to that guy...that night. He refused then."

John sighed. "I just don't want to think...if anything happens it's all because of me. I don't want to break up...but I would if it would save you."

Roman shook his head. "I should have insisted sooner to be freed. One of my watchers said they can get it arranged. I can't keep being a puppet for a monster." Even as he voice tried to sound as if it was easy, his eyes betrayed his worries and fears.

"I know." John said quietly. He licked his lips. "Kiss me some more?". Roman gave a faint smile before leaning down to kiss the older man. He supported his head as he deepened the kiss. John let Roman lead the kiss, returning it but keeping it soft as a quiet moan left him.

Roman slowly broke the kiss. "Just know you gave me the strength to finally break free."

John fought back any moisture that wanted to form in his eyes. "Thank you."

"Until I get word...can we try not dwell on it? I know it's going to be hard."

John nodded. "Well, in that case...want to fuck me?" He asked thickly.

"Let me get a drink first?"

John nodded. "Sure." He had learned to trust his boyfriend's judgement.

Roman went to get the bottle of red wine from the fridge and a glass nearby. He poured a glass before sitting down. John just lounged on the bed as he waited on Roman. His hand drifted to the front of his shorts, giving his clothed cock a small squeeze. "Trying to put a little show on for me Daddy?"

John gave a smirk as he ran his hand slowly up and down, tracing the outline of his cock. "Maybe...although my ass is usually more your focal point."

Roman chuckled before taking a sip. "Well then...ever finger yourself before?" He asked with a smirk as he tried to focus more on the bed.

John bit his lip then shook his head no. "Used toys a lot though...but I'll give you a show if you want one." He moved to raise up so he could lower his shorts and underwear then pulled off his shirt.

Roman licked his lips. "Do you have any hiding in your suitcase?"

"Yeah...just a minute." John walked to his largest travel bag and rooted around in the side. "Ah, here it is." He pulled out a large flesh colored dildo that even had veins and a life-like mushroom head. It was around 8 inches and thick. He carried the toy back to the bed and laid on his back to get comfortable with a pillow under his head. "This is what I use when you're not around. I like to pretend it's you."

"How do you get that past security?" The larger man joked.

"I have my ways." John smirked. He spread his legs slightly, debating if he should use lube but decided he wanted the burn. He held the toy in his left hand, rubbing the thick head over his entrance to tease himself before pushing it slowly in, stopping when the head was inside with a pant. "Fuck...so big." He pushed the silicone cock in further, groaning at the painful stretch it caused.

Roman moaned himself as he watched. "Nice." He commented with a pant. "Maybe I should just have you give a show tonight. Let me see how you stay entertained on lonely nights." He took another sip as his other hand drifted down over his groin.

"I...guess..." John moaned as he pulled the toy back before pushing it back in with a moan. He could feel his muscles being forced to stretch more and more. His eyes drifted shut a moment as he took in the full feeling. Roman moved pouring a second glass, setting it down to remove his own shirt.

He stayed quiet a moment before speaking. "How does it feel, Johnny? Knowing you are being watched?"

"K-Kind of hot...taboo I guess." John admitted. He pushed the toy in and out slowly while his right hand moved to give his hardening cock a squeeze.

"That's it, Johnny...nice and slow." Roman almost instructed as he sipped the wine with one hand and massaged his cock with the other.

John's body shuddered at the command, focusing to keep the movements almost teasingly slow which was different from the normal hard way he would fuck himself in private. "W-will you tell me what to do and where to touch myself?" He moaned out, his voice low with need. The older man wanted to feel Roman taking part in his actions as he watched. Roman stood up, walking to grab one of the dining chairs moving it closer to the bed. He set it down at an angle so John could see him slightly but still allow him to see John's actions.

"You look so good like that." Roman told him. "Straining, yet almost content. How hard your cock is." He sipped the wine he still had in his hand.

John gave a heated sound at Roman's words as he pumped the hard toy in and out slowly. His free hand traced the outline of his leaking manhood. "W-Want to see me touch it? Fuck, this toy reminds of you...how thick it is."

"Yeah..Grab it and give a good tug." Roman moaned as his eyes trailed over John's body. "Seeing you all hot and straining..." He took a sip before licking his lips.

John pulled his legs back further so the Samoan could see even more. He moaned as he wrapped his fingers around his aching cock to begin to jerk it. "Fuck...want to fuck myself harder...but you told me to keep it slow." He panted with an almost needy whine.

"Yeah I did..and you want to keep your Baby happy." Roman moaned faintly. He moved to sit the glass on the nightstand. He then went to lower his pants along with his briefs, showing his aroused state.

John saw Roman's exposed state and gave a moan at the sight of the Samoan's perfect cock. His inner muscles clenched around the toy as he imagined how hard and hot Roman's cock would feel. It took every bit of self control he had not to drill himself hard. "Yeah...need my Baby happy." He replied, giving his balls a faint squeeze.

"That's good, Johnny...being such a good Daddy." Roman wrapped a hand around his own cock, stroking it slowly. Deep moans fell from his lips as his head tilted back slightly. "Such a good...hot...Daddy."

The sight of Roman touching himself was driving John to sexual madness along with Roman's deep voice moaning because of him. "God, you look and sound good." John groaned. Instead of the fast climax he normally got from toying with himself the relaxed speed was causing a slow warmth to build up in him. The toy brushed his prostate just right and he let out a gasp of pleasure.

"Same, Johnny...fuck it, move the toy." He told John as he moved around the bed.

John pulled out the toy and tossed it aside. "Want to join the party?" He asked in a husky tone.

"How'd you guess?" Roman slightly joked as he climbed up between John's legs. He leaned over as he lined up to fill the space left by the removed toy. He moaned at the tight heat. "Oh yeah...watching may have been hot..but damn."

"Mmm..." John's face showed the bliss he was feeling. "Fuck, why did I want plastic when I could have you inside me?"

"It was fun to watch though." Roman commented before he went to slowly roll his hips.

"Fuck...more teasing?" John groaned in frustration. He wrapped his legs around the younger man as if to drive him deeper. "Please, Baby."

Roman grunted at the strength of John's legs. "Fine...loosen up."

John relaxed a little, letting go of his cock as he eyed his lover with need. "Sorry...just want you so bad." Roman took a hold of John's legs to pin them back before he started making long deep strokes. He only did a couple slow before he went fast, pounding against his ass. "Fuck, yeah." John moaned, finally getting the fucking he wanted. "That's a good, Baby...making Daddy all hot." He didn't know if the Daddy thing was hot, sweet or ironic. Probably a little bit of all three.

Roman moaned, feeling the heat through his body. "Fuck, you...you get me so wo-worked up."

"Well, you drive me fucking crazy." John's laugh turned into a moan and his back wanted to arch as he felt Roman's cock hit his sweet spot. "Uhh...right there...just like that." Once Roman had the right angle and rhythm he continued. He removed one hand from John's leg, moving it to stroke John's cock.

John felt an almost immediate throbbing in his cock the moment it was touched by Roman's huge hand. He bit his lip, trying not to cum as his muscles twitched. "Fuck, Rome...you're going to make me cum unless you stop. S-so close now."

"Maybe...I want you...to...then I'll still take you...until I fill you." Roman smirked.

"Oh, fuck that's hot." John cried out as he let go, a thick stream of his release shooting to coat his stomach. "Y-yeah...use me."

Roman groaned feeling John tighten around him. "Yeah...so good." Roman moaned as he released John's cock but continued to moved between the tightening walls.

John loved feeling used even with his own need now sated. He looked up at his boyfriend with something similar to hero worship. "You're so sexy...so strong...I love to see you take me." He panted out. Roman just moaned as his head went back. He wondered if John had any clue how much hearing that meant to him. He wondered if John could be satisfied when it was just him. John's eyes took in every movement from Roman, the blissful look on his face, the way his dark, wavy hair fell behind him like a mane. "So...perfect." He whispered. "And all mine."

Roman lowered his head before leaning over John. His thrusts were still hard and fast, but shorter as he moved to kiss the older man. He moaned deeply against his lips before he buried deep as he came. John felt the comforting warmth flood him as he was once again claimed. He returned the passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around Roman to keep their bodies joined a moment like he didn't want to let go. Roman broke the kiss but continued to look into John's eyes.

"Feels good...together like this." John said softly, looking up at Roman. "You make me so happy, Rome."

"You make me happy too, Johnny. So special." Roman admitted between pants.

John released his hold on Roman so he could touch one of the man's hanging locks. "Damn, you have a sexy head of hair. Everything about you is fucking perfect."

Roman chuckled. "What was in that stuff Shea gave you?"

"Nothing." John realized he was laying it on a bit thick. "It's stuff I've always thought about you...just never said it out loud."

"Oh...sorry." Roman slowly pulled out and moved to lay next to John in the bed. "Very sweet."

John felt a little embarrassed that he had barred his feelings so openly. Sure he had thought the same things multiple times but he usually hid behind jokes. "So...looks like Daddy and Baby are becoming a thing with us." He chuckled, changing the subject.

"Yeah it does." Roman agreed. "Not sure why, but oh, well."

"Some would laugh because I'm not exactly the top." John laughed.

"But you do and are looking out for me." Roman stated in a serious tone.

"I try." John said, some of his smile fading as he became more serious. "But I don't think I do a very good job."

"What more do you think you could do?" Roman asked as he turned on his side to look at him.

"I...don't know." John admitted. "I guess sometimes I get caught up in my own gimmick...kids always looking up to me like I can fix anything...I hate feeling powerless."

"I know, Johnny...if I could think of anything I would let you know." He told John honestly. "There just isn't. I know you are offering more than I could ever expect." Roman faintly sighed. "So much for not thinking about it."

"It's kind of hard to ignore isn't it?" John sighed then tried to think of something less gloomy. "By the way it was fucking hot when you said I could cum but then you would pound me until you filled me...my balls almost exploded."

"Yeah...I had a feeling you would like that one. I was going to have you cum with the toy then fuck you...but I got impatient." Roman laughed.

"Hey, I didn't mind. I also loved it when I want to fuck myself hard with the toy and you told me to keep it slow...I like the feeling of you being in control." John smiled at the memory.

"Good...things to remember." Roman commented.

John moved to lay his head on Roman's chest. "I used to watch a lot of...gay BDSM porn. I'm not really into being a full time collared submissive but I did get off watching guys being dominated and pretending it was me...like when they're told what to do and when they can cum...well, you remember we joked about a cock cage."

"Yeah, I remember." Roman answered while petting John's head.

"That way Dean and Seth could play with me but only you could get to see me cum." John closed his eyes, enjoying the petting. "What about you...you like being in control?"

"I just like making you happy. I don't feel a strong feeling either way." Roman admitted honestly.

John's heart warmed at the response. "You are an amazing guy, Rome. Not only gorgeous but so unselfish. You're a rare find believe me."

Roman's face took on an almost shy expression. Something most would not expect to see from the big guy. "Thanks, Johnny...you're a good guy too."

John smiled as he just enjoyed Roman's touch. "Think I should go wash? I feel like I'm dripping...not that I mind that."

"Yeah...then I can order dinner, whatever you think you can handle. Seems that stuff or a combination of both is a wonder cure."

"I know." John nodded as he pulled away from Roman to stand up. "He needs to sell that stuff...as for food maybe something soft like mashed potatoes and baked chicken for me?"

"Mind if I order steak? It will go good with that wine we still have." Roman asked. "I can order when you get out. If it shows while I am washing you can get the door."

"Order whatever you want, Babe." John assured him. "Sounds good." He had to chuckle as he could feel Roman's release running down his leg. "I think I'm leaking."

Roman laughed. "Well, you been wanting to be able to get that since we first started. Don't complain now."

"Oh believe me I'm not. Maybe sometime after you fill me I'll put in a plug and leave it in all day." John chuckled as he walked to the bathroom. Roman chuckled as he moved to look over the room service menu again. John's goofy smile faded once he was alone in the bathroom. He was glad he had made Roman chuckle. He was trying so hard to make things light hearted for his boyfriend and not show the worry and dread he was feeling. There was just so much at stake. John turned on the water in the shower and jumped in to wash off. He was determined to make the next few days the best either of them ever had.

Roman wrote down John's order as well as his own before he went to pull out fresh clothing for himself. Just fresh briefs and track pants. He almost pulled clothing for John but stopped realizing he was trying too hard again. John soaped his body and short hair, rinsed and got out to dry off. He had always been good at covering his emotions with jokes and fun so he figured making Roman laugh and forget would be easy. He walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Okay. Your turn, Big Boy."

"Okay, I'll place the order first." Roman moved to the phone calling room service. He placed an order for roasted chicken and mash potatoes with gravy on the side. He got grilled steak with sauteed mushrooms and onions with a side of steamed vegetables. He then headed into the bathroom to shower. John's mouth watered at the thought of eating good, solid food. He threw on a clean pair of boxers, shorts and a T-shirt before sitting to wait for the food.

The shower could still be heard when there was a knock at the door. John went to the door and retrieved their food. He set the small table for dinner as he knew Roman could take awhile on his hair. Roman came out about five minutes later. "Damn, I think I work up more of a sweat with you then I do any gym."

John had to laugh at that. "Are you complaining though?" He winked. "Keeps us in shape."

"It's more fun." Roman joked as he moved to dress.

"Yeah though I do love a good workout in the gym too." John admitted. "Food is here when you're ready, Rome."

"And sometimes you like to combine both workouts." Roman joked as he walked to grab the empty glass from the nightstand then headed for the table.

John chuckled. "Once, when you and I first started playing Seth and Dean were at my place. They were having alone time so I was putting in a workout in my gym. Next thing I know I was grabbed from behind and blindfolded." He laughed at the memory as he sat down. "They lead me to a bench and tied me down. They fucking gagged me with a tie Seth had just came on when Dean tied up his cock before they grabbed me. But they didn't tell me until after it was in my mouth."

Roman laughed. "I could see them trying that...since you like being made to feel small. I'm sure in some way you enjoyed it."

John uncovered his plate, mouth watering at the food before laughing again. "Yeah I didn't know whether to be pissed, turned on or laugh. Then Dean gave me a blowjob while Seth fucked him. It was a rare treat...only my second one ever."

"Even when you were married? Or from fans?" Roman asked as he poured more wine before uncovering his meal.

"Yeah." John admitted, looking at his plate. "My wife Liz was more of what you might call a dominatrix type. I wasn't her formal submissive but during sex she was always in charge. I guess she saw a blowjob as lowering herself." He paused a moment. "Never hooked up with many fans..mostly coworkers who just wanted to pound my ass once they learned I was a bottom. You see how close Ran and I are...well, we hooked up once a few years back. When he felt I was disappointed in him because he was too gentle he gave me a blowjob...that was my first and only until Dean." He shrugged. "I guess a lot of tops see it as demeaning."

"I wouldn't." Roman stated almost simply.

John's eyes raised from his plate in surprise. "Really? It's not that important, Rome."

"Yeah...not sure how I would deal with the jewelry...other than that though, sure." He answered before munching a bite of steak.

"I can...take it out. Dean did." John said softly before taking a bite of potatoes. "H-have you ever given a guy oral before?"

"Um...no." Roman replied slightly hesitant.

John could see the hesitation in Roman's eyes. "Not even with the guy you were in a relationship with?"

"When I offered once he said no...so I just never brought it up again."

John nodded. "It's not really that important, Baby. Sure it feels good but giving oral is not something everyone enjoys doing." He cut a piece of the baked chicken.

"Won't know until I try...right?" Roman tried to smirk.

John sucked in a breath. He loved Roman's cocky smirk. "Uh...right." He took a drink of water.

Roman chuckled. "What, worried I may bite?"

"W-what...no." John hurried to answer. "Just that smirk...does things to me." He tried to smile. "You know me...I like a little pain."

"Oh, so you may like a little nibble?" Roman jokingly snapped his teeth.

"Maybe." John panted. "Dean said he does."

Roman chuckled before taking a sip of his wine then focusing back on eating. "Handling the chicken okay?"

John tried to focus on eating. "Yeah though I admit the potatoes are easier."

"Hmm wonder if you could handle something like chicken and dumplings...I know...I know it's not part of your program and you splurged today. You have 2 weeks off though you can easily burn it off."

"If you're around I'll burn it off no problem." John said with a flirty wink.

"Why do I have little doubt of that?"

John laughed. "You know me too well."

"Are you trying to make me too tired to go?" Roman asked half joking.

"I would if it would help." John admitted. They finished their dinner and relaxed.

John took a few minutes to send a heartfelt text to Seth and Dean. #Hey, Guys. Rome decided to go through with it. I hate it but it's the only way. He can't live like this. We're flying to my place in the morning and spending a few days together before he takes off. As soon as I hear how it went from him or others you'll both be the first to know. Thank you so much for being there for us. It means the world to me. After Ran you two are my best friends.# He sent the message and spent the rest of the evening with Roman.

Seth and Dean were playing cards in their room when Dean's phone went off. "God, I swear if that is Truth again I am going to scream."

Seth grabbed Dean's phone and looked. "It's from John." He read the message out loud to Dean. "Damn...poor guys."

"Shit...I would want to see him...in case. Don't want to intrude though." Dean said somberly. "Don't want to bring down their mood anymore either." Dean sighed in thought. "Wait how are they taking a few days off if Roman is the driving force in his feud?" Dean asked, looking puzzled.

"I don't know. Damn, guess he figures it may not matter." Seth looked troubled. "I hate this so much but I get it. Rome can't keep living this way. It's not fair to him or John."

"I know...I hate to think the last time we see him was playing watch dogs."

"S-Should we walk over to John's suite?" Seth was trying not to cry. The three men had become close on the road together. "Tell Rome we wish him well?"

"Maybe in the morning before they fly out." Dean suggested.

Seth could be heard sniffling as he replied to the text. "Yeah. I'm asking John when they're flight leaves to make sure we have time."

"It will be okay, Kitten...Roman is tough. Even without the demon I'm sure he is a tough SOB, look at the rest of his family." Dean tried to soothe him.

Seth nodded, sniffling again. The text tone went off again. "John said their flight is at 9:45 in the morning."

"Okay. See if 7am for breakfast is good."

Seth sent the reply and the answer came almost immediately. "John said okay. He said he feels better. Sheamus brought him some kind of remedy."

"Remedy? What a few good shots of whiskey?" Dean laughed.

"He didn't say." Seth put the phone down still looking worried. "This is so hard. Not only is Rome's life on the line John's is too. Rome ends up dead or a vegetable and John will have a breakdown."

"Guess we will just need to support him as much as we can." Seth nodded, looking back at his cards so they could return to their game.

Meanwhile back in Randy's room after they returned from dinner. Randy looked at Sheamus in disbelief as he spoke. "Hold on, they want you to what again?" Randy exclaimed looking at his boyfriend.

"Shave thee sides of me head." Sheamus repeated for at least the fifth time.

"Is that why you started growing the beard out?"

"Aye."

"And you short hair is now more of a shaggy mop?"  
"Ye insulting me? Why else ye think I do it?" Sheamus glared.

"Because you were recovering from injury and just relaxing."

"Nay...tis part of thee whole reinventing thing."

"I can get reinventing yourself, but bald?!"

"Not bald...just...mohawk."

"Mohawk?" Randy asked raising a brow.

"Aye...mohawk." Sheamus moved his hands to lightly pull the hair up.

"You have to be pranking me here."

"Nope...dead serious. So ya gonna help me or not?"

"Shouldn't WWE's staff barber do it? At least the first time? Then you can just work to keep it shaved down?"

Sheamus sighed. "Aye guess ye right have it professionally done first." Randy breathed a faint sigh of relief. "I ain't jokin bout this Ran...ye be seeing soon."

"Oh right, oh right...let's just drop it for now." Sheamus agreed and the guys went to get ready to spend the rest of the night relaxing before falling asleep.

xxx

John had a restless night and woke around 5:30. He knew Dean and Seth were coming for breakfast at 7 so he made himself get up to dress. His throat was hurting again so he took a sip from the bottle but skipped the smelly ointment since it was a commercial flight. Some of the bruises were already beginning to turn colors. Roman rolled when John got up from the bed. "You okay, Johnny?" He called out, his voice groggy with sleep.

"Fine." John tried to assure Roman as he closed the bottle. "Just a little sore. Go back to sleep, Baby."

Roman smiled faintly in the darkened room. "Okay, Daddy." He rolled back over, pulling the covers up more. John made his way to the bathroom, thinking a warm shower might soothe his throat. He stripped and set the water before climbing under the warm spray. It did feel good so he just took some time to relax, letting the water run down his body.

Roman fell back asleep. He began tossing slightly as he mind began playing games of what if. John finally made himself get out of the shower and dry off. He felt sore and drained as he shaved and brushed his teeth. He then quietly walked back into the bedroom to dress and check the time. Just as John came out from the bathroom Roman screamed, sitting up. He looked around the dim room, his outline could show his panicked state. His head stopped, seeing John. He sighed, lowering his head as he braced his hands on the bed.

"You okay?" John looked concerned as he moved toward the bed to check on Roman, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah...guess I just lost my bearings a moment." The larger man tried to explain.

John sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his boyfriend. "Nightmare?"

"Um...yeah...I think so."

"You want...to talk about it?" John asked in a quiet tone. "If not it's cool."

"Just darkness...feeling suffocating." Roman tried to explain, he could still almost feel his heart racing even minutes later.

John reached to touch Roman to calm him. "Shit, Baby. I'm sorry." He glanced over at his phone. "The guys will be here for breakfast in a half hour."

"Guess I better get up and splash water on my face." Roman slowly pulled away to climb out of the bed to make his way to the bathroom. John stood and grabbed the taller man, giving him a kiss as he passed him. Roman returned the kiss. "Sorry, Johnny...I should always do that." He tried to offer a smile that looked a little shaky.

"It's fine, Rome." John returned the smile before letting Roman past. He moved to look for clothes for the day.

"Hey can you grab me a t-shirt and socks?" Roman asked as he headed for the bathroom again.

"Sure." John laid out the requested items on the bed after finding them. He then dressed in blue jeans and a button down gray shirt for the plane ride. He realized as he felt his bare chest under the shirt Roman still had his ever present dog tags. Roman came out a few moments later drying his face. John's dog tags hanging off his left wrist, the chains looped around it like a bracelet.

John eyed the tags. "I was just thinking about those."

"What?" Roman asked then looked where John's focus was. "Oh...damn I had them since Dean handed them to me." Roman smiled faintly. Almost forgot they were there. Guess you want them back?"" Roman started to unwrap the chain.

John almost got choked up by the tightness in his chest he felt knowing Roman had almost clung to his tags. "Yes, please for now." He nodded. "I feel naked without them...but I want you to take them with you when you have to...go take care of business. That way I can be with you."

Roman brought them over, handing them back to John. "I'll make sure they are returned to you somehow."

John put the chain over his head, tucking the tags inside his shirt. "I'm not worried...you can give them back when you come to see me after..." He tried to lighten the mood and will away the thick lump in his throat. "Then you can give me a good filling."

Roman smiled, loving John's positive spirit. He moved to grab the items John grabbed for him to get dressed. "I didn't know what you wanted." John said as he bent to put on his shoes. "But I love that black T-shirt on you."

"It's good. Just figure I put the track pants on after my shower, so they will pass for the airport." Roman answered as he pulled the shirt on.

John's blue eyes watched the Samoan hungrily. "I love that shirt...the way it hugs your chest and your big arms."

"Thanks, Johnny. You should have seen one time I grabbed Dean's tank top by mistake."

John let out a hearty laugh. "I can imagine. Did it almost rip in half like Hulk Hogan?"

"Well, it looked like some sort of hulk." Roman joked.

Before John could respond there was a knock on the door. "That must be the guys." He told Roman.

"I'll check." Roman headed for the door. He cracked it open to peek out. "Hey, Guys."

Dean and Seth walked into the room. Seth bit his lip as he looked at his friend. "Hey, Rome."

"Hey, Man." Dean greeting lightly, slapping Roman's shoulder. "So when's grub?"

Roman laughed. "We didn't order yet." He told them as he closed the door.

John could see how upset Seth looked so he spoke up to get their mind on food. "What do you guys feel like having?" He grabbed a notepad and pen from the nightstand. "Uh...egg white omelet, ham, fruit cup and water." Seth replied. John wrote it down along with scrambled eggs, ham and fruit for himself.

"Sounds good keep it light for the flight." Roman told John.

"Ah screw it keep it simple." Dean joked.

"I'm having scrambled eggs instead. You guys want what Seth's having?" John clarified.

"That sounds better." Dean told him. "Sorry Seth but the whites have no flavor."

"Yeah, change mine too." Roman told him.

Seth huffed at the men. "Whatever, Guys." John chuckled. "Okay...Seth's food and three orders of scrambled eggs, ham and fruit." He made a face and cleared his throat. "W-what to drink? Seth said water."

Both men said coffee. "Johnny, you want me to place the order?" Roman asked him. "Maybe you shouldn't be taxing your voice so much yet."

John nodded, handing Roman the paper. "Thanks. I didn't want to put on the ointment because of the smell." Seth looked at the older man. "Ointment?"

"Yeah. Something Shea brought for me. It helps but smells pretty bad." John told him. "I'll have tea, Rome."

"Hot tea and you can add a splash of that other stuff?" Roman asked to clarify as he headed for the house phone.

"Already had two sips when I woke up." John admitted. "I was in a lot of pain, Baby."

"Ah okay." Roman replied.

He went to place the order when Dean gave a faint laugh, looking at Seth. "See whiskey I told you."

John shook his head. "Not whisky. Some kind of tea...tastes like honey." He tried to smile he just felt so drained with pain, worry and lack of sleep.

"A honey tea?" Dean scrunched his face, thinking he personally would have prefered the Irish whiskey.

"More like a syrup." Roman clarified when he came back over. "I think he said the main ingredients was honey and lemon.

"So more like a all natural throat soother?" Dean wondered.

"Yeah I guess. seems to work wonders and fast." Roman replied.

Seth was watching John as the two men talked. He noticed the older man's usually bright smile didn't reach his eyes like the blue eyes were full of hidden pain and not just physical. There was also noticeable dark patches under his eyes. "Didn't sleep well, John?" Seth asked quietly. John almost flinched at the honest question before covering it up with a fake grin. "Yeah...I'm fine, Seth." It suddenly hit the two tone haired man. John had always been years older than he or Dean but this was the first time he had ever looked almost old and tired.

It was about a half hour when the food arrived. Roman answered the door, signing. "Wonder if we should have ordered sooner?"

"Guess we didn't know." Seth commented. John just nodded. Seth tried to keep an eye on John without being obvious. He was worried about him. The older man was usually so full of life and light hearted. He looked like he was carrying a load the size of Mark Henry on his shoulders. The men sat down and Roman passed out the orders.

"So what excuse did you give to get time off so close to Mania?" Dean asked.

"I didn't." Roman answered simply.

"Hold on...What!?"

"I'm just going to try to drop off the grid."

Dean gave a faint laugh. "Good luck with that one."

Seth almost spit out his water at the news. "W-What? But it's Mania season and you have the main event. Vince will flip his shit!"

"Oh well." Roman replied almost nonchalantly. "Things go well I will just need to deal with it."

Seth nodded as he went back to eating. "Your call, Man." John ate calmly but as Seth watched him he noticed his hand trembling slightly.

John looked his way and their eyes met a brief moment. "What?" John almost snapped.

Seth shook his head. "Nothing."

Roman almost jumped at John's tone. "Johnny...is this a bad idea?"

John cleared his throat before giving Roman a smile. "No, it's fine, Babe. Sorry, Seth." He just hated being stared at even in sympathy.

Seth nodded. "No problem, John."

"Just seems to be causing more stress than helping." Roman told him.

"It's fine." John assured him.

The guys ate in silence awhile before Seth spoke up. "John, I know I was being rude. I'm sorry."

The older man tried his best to give a genuine smile. "It's really okay, Seth. Please forget it."

"On the flight or when we get to your place if you want to write up a shopping list I can go pick it up." Roman told John.

"How is that dropping off the grid?" Dean asked.

"Well, he can't the way his neck is."

"Why? If anyone sees I'm sure it has already leaked that he was attacked by an unknown assailant." Dean pointed out..

"Dean's right. I can go out." John replied. "With the Internet nothing stays a secret anymore."

Roman nodded. "Okay, Johnny." He tried not to sound down. He wanted to be helpful.

Once the guys finished eating John hurried around the room and packed their things. He was glad for something to do. "I guess we should go." Seth said, looking at Dean. "They'll have to leave soon."

"Yeah." Dean said, looking at Seth then Roman. "Keep us updated, Man."

"I'll try." Roman replied, walking the guys to the door.

Seth bit his lip again before grabbing Roman in a bear hug. "Take care of yourself." A faint sniffle could be heard.

Roman tried to smile, even reached up to ruffle Seth's two toned locks. "You both be good okay?" He stated after he was released from the hug.

"I'll try..." Seth wiped his eyes with a wobbly smile. "To keep Dean in line." John paused his working to look their way. "See you, Guys. Text me anytime."

"Yeah...we'll be in touch, John Boy." Dean replied before the two headed out.

Once they were gone John focused back on packing up. "Almost finished." He told Roman. "Sorry I flipped out a little. Seth kept staring at me."

"He's just worried about you, Daddy."

"I know." Daddy had stopped being funny to John and almost became his nickname. "He's a great guy. Guess just the stress."

"I am sorry." Roman told him. "You...you sure you want me off the road?"

John nodded vigorously. "Of course I do. I'm sorry for the way I behaved. Please forgive me." He could not imagine anything worse than having to give up his possible last few days with Roman. If that meant hiding his stress from his lover he could do it like a pro.

"Okay, Johnny." Roman replied softly. "I...I just feel like I am making it worse on you."

John swallowed hard, blinking back the tears in his eyes. "Well, you're not. I want you with me." He put on his hat and pocketed his wallet and phone. "Ready to head out?"

"Yeah...think we have everything." Roman had his shoes on before the guys arrived.


	41. Chapter 41

(Hope you are all having a nice weekend. Just a note: From now on most updates will be on the weekend. I am doing some online work during the week so weekends are my free time.)

The two guys checked out of the hotel and took a cab to the airport. After a short few hours flight they landed in Florida and rode to John's place. The older man got a few looks due to the bruising on his neck but he tried to ignore them. When they reached John's house John took off his shoes at the front door, feeling a strange comfort in being home. "Ah, home sweet home." He sat down a large box that had been waiting on him upon their arrival.

Roman looked at the large package. "Were you expecting something?"

"Yeah." John admitted, feeling a little self conscious. "Um...some new toys from the net." He had ordered them for Seth and Dean's enjoyment but also for him and Roman back before the demon got too out of hand.

"Ah...just wondering. I'm sorry if it was a surprise or something." Roman tried to assure John before taking the first suitcase upstairs.

John followed Roman upstairs with the box and a bag. He waited until they were both in the master bedroom before speaking again. "It...wasn't a surprise. It's just...well, I ordered them back before "it" got out of control. It's kinky toys...under the bed restraints Seth wanted, dildo gag, crop...stuff like that. I just didn't know if it would make you uncomfortable... Or if you'll even be into the harder things once you're freed." He tried to explain.

Roman turned to look at John. "Well, you see I am pretty easy going. I am sure I won't become totally vanilla and boring."

John nodded, sitting the bag down and the box by the bed. "Okay." He gave a small smile. "Seth will be like a kid in a candy shop. I ordered like 3 gags, a nice blindfold and bondage tape as well as the restraints."

Roman smiled with a brief chuckle. "Ever think of me in them or you too much a bottom for those thoughts?"

John looked taken back by the question. "I'm sure you would look sexy but I never gave it much thought...just the dynamic we have...you're always in charge."

"More like it was." Roman sighed before turning away to begin unpacking. He formed a small pile of the dirty clothing.

"Sorry." John apologized softly as he watched Roman. "Sometimes it's hard for me to tell...where you ended and it began. Especially since at first I was often blindfolded. D-Do you enjoy being dominant...or is it only to please me and Dean?"

"Nothing to be sorry about. I do not fully know...we have been two parts of the same so long. I am not fully sure whose feelings are whose at times." Roman admitted.

John nodded. "Guess we'll find out. And if you decide you're not the...uh dominate type after all this is over or you aren't into dishing out pain...I'll deal. I'll just be thankful you're okay."

"Yeah, by turning to Dean." Roman replied almost bitterly. He took a deep breath. "Sorry, Johnny...th-that didn't come out right."

Hurt flashed across John's face but he kept his tone calm. "I didn't mean that...I meant I'd deal because I love you. If you'd rather I not play with Seth or Dean it's no big deal. I want you."

"No...you can it's fine. I...I shouldn't have said that. Not like that." Roman turned to pick up the pile of dirty clothing, heading for the hamper in the closet.

John sat on the bed and began sorting through his own bag. His hands shook from all the emotions going through him. He loved Roman so much he didn't care if the guy ever played rough with him again. He just wanted him to make it. Roman headed into the bathroom instead of back to the bedroom. He just needed a few moments alone to think. His head felt like it was in a swirling fog. He didn't know why he snapped like he did. Actually, he did know. He was scared. What if he was no longer the type of man John wanted and deserved? That's if he even made it. What would happen if he didn't? What if he died? What if he fell back into a coma? John said he would be taken care of but at what cost to John? Not the money but mentally. What toll would it take on the older man?

When Roman didn't return John felt a sinking feeling in his stomach like he had really upset the man he loved. Why had he brought up Seth and the toys now? It was meant to be a diversion from all the pain and stress not a reminder that even if he made it Roman might not be the same man. He finished unloading the bag and sat in silence. A part of him wanted to go after the Samoan but John didn't want to say the wrong thing. Roman didn't know how long he stood there for before splashing water on his face before returning to the bedroom. "Anything else I can do, Johnny?"

John turned his head, offering the younger man a hesitant smile. "No. I just have my other suitcase downstairs but I have to unpack it. Relax...enjoy your vacation."

Roman gave a weak chuckle as he moved to sit next to John. "Vacation...right." He lowered his head before placing a hand on John's leg. "I am sorry I snapped. It wasn't right. Just like you with Seth. It's just stress, but still wasn't right."

"It's fine, Rome. I know that." John said honestly. "I just don't want you getting the wrong impression of things. Sure, I love pain...at times I crave it and wish I didn't...but I'd never run off to Dean to get my fix and forget about you. I love you. That goes way past sex. No matter what you'll always be enough for me."

Roman offered a shaky smile. "Thanks, Johnny. I'm just...well, I'm scared." He almost shyly admitted. "How about you use some of that ointment...then go out in a couple hours?"

John nodded his understanding. "Sounds good. Anything in particular you would like?"

"No...whatever you feel up to handling. Do you have note paper and envelopes in your office?"

John nodded. "Yeah. Help yourself, Baby." He looked for the ointment in his small carry on bag and made a face as he applied some to his neck.

"Maybe when you go out I'll use some. Want some help to make sure you get it all?"

"Sure...if you want." John answered, sensing Roman wanted to be helpful. He handed him the ointment. "I warn you it stinks."

Roman took it applying some to a couple fingers. " Hey it seems to work, that's the important thing." Roman replied as he lightly applied it to some of the darker marks.

"Thanks." John told him as Roman worked. It was touching his boyfriend seemed to care so much. "Looks like some are fading already. I noticed it this morning."

"Yeah they do...either you heal fast, or Sheamus is a witch doctor." Roman tried to joke. "Maybe a druid?"

"Maybe." John chuckled as Roman finished. "He's a nice guy. I'm glad he's with Randy."

"They help balance each other?"

"Yeah they do. One of those couples that just work together." John agreed. "Well, guess I'll relax awhile then head out."

"Sounds good...then you can rinse the stuff off, maybe a splash of cologne." The Samoan chuckled.

"Maybe a whole bottle." John laughed. He moved to sit on the bed and opened the large box from the fetish toy shop, pulling out the items to look them over. His eyes widened as he took in a gag that was made of leather with a buckle in the back similar to a ball gag. The part that inserted into the mouth was a black silicone dildo. "Damn, looks bigger in person."

Roman gave a faint laugh. "I guess looks are deceiving?"

John looked at the gag in wonder. "Damn...why do I have a feeling Seth will have a fucking field day making me wear that? And Dean will make some joke about my big mouth and my promos."

Roman curled his lip as he thought. "Yeah...sounds about right."

John sat the gag aside and pulled out more toys. There was a set of leather under bed restraints that could be clipped together and used on their own, a leather crop, a vibrating cock ring, anal beads that grew larger as they progressed and bondage tape. He looked at each item in turn and sat them on the bed.

Roman moved his head watching as John sat each item down. John looked over the anal beads curiously. "I never used to be too much into toys...mostly just being manhandled. But Seth peaked my interest. I guess they could have their uses."

"Well, we had our times with them." Roman commented.

"Yeah we did. That thing you suspended me on was so fun." John stood and carried the toys to his dresser where the other ones were stored.

"Still have it set up downstairs. I ment the hotel though when you put your show on for me...well, until I couldn't take it anymore."

"Oh yeah." John chuckled. "My big guy I take on the road."

"Yeah he was a little bit of a surprise."

John finished putting the toys away then moved so he could relax. "I take it with me for times I'm alone. Which thankfully isn't much anymore."

"Yeah, guess I can understand that." Roman relaxed back on the bed.

John slid on the bed and scooted to lay next to Roman. "But a toy never compares to the real thing."

"I guess it wouldn't be." Roman mused as he wrapped an arm under John.

John felt at odds with himself. He was a masochist in the purest sense. He had craved a steady dose of pain daily for as long as he could remember. At times it made him feel like he was sick somehow but no matter how hard he tried the desire was there...screaming at him to be sated. Now he had a man that he loved with all his heart but he was afraid to ask for the things he needed. It felt selfish on his part when Roman was dealing with a literal demon inside him. For the first time John longed to be normal. To be able to just enjoy sweet lovemaking for the rest of his life and be perfectly content. It made him want to curse and scream in frustration. "Nothing like feeling you, Baby." He finally responded.

Roman gave a faint smile. "Thanks, Johnny." He turned his head to kiss John's forehead.

John smiled at the kiss, wondering if anyone would ever really understand. Randy thought he was crazy and he was his best friend. "Welcome, Babe."

"So any clue what is on the menu tonight?"

John tried to shake himself out of his thoughts. "Um...I thought maybe a chicken stir fry."

"Chicken...so white wine?" Roman asked.

"Yeah that works." John sat up in bed. "I need a workout, Babe. I'm going stir crazy. See you in a bit?"

"Ah...yeah, sure. I guess I'll head for your office." Roman told him before he started to move. John nodded before heading down to his gym. His body felt like it was on pins and needles. Roman slowly finished, getting up before making his way to John's office. He looked around the space. Like many others he had one wall with shelves that held his different accomplishments in and out of the ring. Room spent a little time looking them over before he went in search for the note paper and envelopes John told him was in the office. He sat down in the large office chair with a pen and began writing what would be the first of many letters.

John closed the door once he reached his personal gym and breathed deeply. This was his sanctuary...where he could work out the emotions, energy and needs without hurting his lover. He walked to his iPod he kept there hooked to some high quality speakers and put on an angry rap album. As the music filled the air he let out a frustrated scream and hit his punching bag full force.

Roman penned letter after letter to different family members. Some said the same thing, others slightly different. He had to stop as he wrote his mother. He knew she had endured so much because of him. Tears began to blur his vision but he knew he he didn't stop they would become smears on the paper. He set the paper aside before leaning his head back to try to calm down.

John hit the punching bag again and again, willing all of his hurt, longing, fear and frustration into the blows. It seemed to go on for hours even if it were only minutes. It wasn't until his knuckles started registering pain that he began to feel the release he needed. The older man was crying and drenched in sweat as he punched the bag over and over.

Slowly Roman moved his head again to go back to his task. Some of the letters were in English other the Samoan native dialect. As he finished each he folded them. He lost count of how many he had done or how long he sat there writing them. Most were a single page, some a little longer. He then grabbed envelopes to begin addressing them.

John punched the bag until his knuckles were raw and his body was spent. He almost collapsed against the bag, his sobs being drowned out by the music. There was just so much that he felt overwhelmed. What if Roman really died or worse? If by chance he did survive what if he was a different person...someone who was disgusted by his dark needs the demon had relished quenching? Finally exhausted John walked to shut off the music, feeling a bit better if only for now.

Roman slowly stacked the sealed letters. He then looked for a large manilla envelope. He was sure with all the work John did he should have a few. Finding one in a file cabinet he addressed it before placing the smaller ones inside. He knew he had or hoped he had a few more days to finish the rest. He got up, leaving the room. He made his way back to the bedroom collapsing on the bed. John didn't ask him to join him for his work out so he had a feeling John wanted the time alone to think.

John left the gym and headed back to his room. He figured Roman would be busy in the office so he would have a few minutes to shower off the sweat and put something on his hands. He almost jumped, seeing Roman on the bed instead. "Hey. Find everything?"

Roman turned to look. "Yes, thank you. Not quite finished, but I needed a break."

"I'm glad. Just going to hop in the shower a minute." John told him.

"Okay, Johnny." Roman lowered his eyes slightly as his mind wanted to drift again. So many thoughts wanted to race through his mind, sadly few if any were good.

John paused, seeing the look in Roman's eyes. "You okay?"

Roman shook his head hearing John, but not what was said. He tried to focus on the older man. "You need something?"

"Uh...no." John felt like he was being intrusive. He walked to the bathroom to wash off. Roman lowered his head, running his hands through his hair. He knew he heard John, or at least he thought he did. He wasn't sure what to be sure of at that moment. John looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head at his bloodshot eyes with dark patches under them. He stripped out of his sweaty clothes and jumped into the shower once the water was on, giving a hiss as the spray hit his raw knuckles but the pain almost was welcomed.

Roman lifted his head, looking in the direction of the bathroom he shook his head as he almost felt the demon wanting to taunt him. It could feel the pain, misery and despair within both men. It could just sit back and bask without laying a finger on John. John wasted no time in the shower as he felt near ready to pass out from exhaustion. Once he was out he dried off and applied a little antibiotic ointment to his knuckles before walking back to the bedroom. Roman moved to make room on the bed for John to join him.

John let the towel drop to the floor, something unusual for the organized man and slid into bed. "Kind of tired now, Rome." He admitted. "Workout kicked my ass."

"Okay, Johnny...no rush on food." Roman tried to assure him. John turned toward Roman so his head was resting on the Samoan's chest. His body almost immediately went limp except for the deep sound of his breathing.

Roman carefully moved to hold John. His eyes showed his worry. He knew he was the source of John's distress but there was nothing he could do to ease it. He closed his eyes eyes even though he didn't see rest in his future. John slept like a dead man for hours. When he woke he felt a little better, opening his eyes to look for Roman. Roman still laid in the bed next to him, his eyes were closed as he laid on his side facing John. a wet spot could be seen on the pillowcase under him. At some point the larger man had falling into a dreamless sleep.

John felt an ache in his chest as he realized what Roman must be suffering. He moved to pull the younger man close, running a hand over his long hair. Inside of that strong, muscled body Roman was a loving, unselfish man with a heart of gold. Roman went to fight briefly, feeling the touch, but then calmed feeling his head stroked. He leaned into the touch, his eyes remaining closed. At least there was something within the void he was feeling lost in. John determined in his heart he would make his boyfriend feel loved and safe and push his own needs aside. If the urge for pain became too much he could always work out again. "I'm here for you, Rome." He whispered, stroking his hair like one would for a child.

Roman's breathing grew lighter as he slowly woke up. He turned his head to look up at John. "Um...weren't we the other way before?"

John gave him a soft smile. "Maybe but I'm not complaining. You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Roman replied but it was easy to tell it was a lie.

John knew Roman was lying but there was nothing he could do. "I'll get ready to head out for shopping. I'm sure we could both use some food."

"Didn't really think of it." Roman replied. The large man hadn't eaten since their early breakfast, how could he not be hungry?

John tried not to look concerned as he got out of bed. "Well, my stomach is empty so I know you must be hungry. I'll get dressed and head out." He moved around the room, picking up the towel he had dropped earlier.

"That's fine, Johnny. Anything I can do while you're out?"

"No, but thanks." John said honestly as he pulled on a pair of clean khaki shorts and then a T-shirt. "Just make yourself at home. Need anything special from the store?"

"Um...no...nothing I can think of."

"Okay, Rome." John finished dressing and pocketed his phone and keys before leaning over the bed to kiss his lover. "Love you."

"Love you too, Johnny. Drive safe, I know how you can be." Roman tried to joke.

"Yeah, fast and furious, Baby." John winked before walking to head out the door.

"I need you in one piece!" Roman yelled after him. John laughed loudly for the first time in days and meant it as he walked downstairs and to the garage. He took his time choosing which car to drive before heading out to a local grocery store.

Roman stayed in bed a little longer before getting up. He went to retrieve his phone before heading for the office again to try to finish his letters. John spent a few hours shopping as he had to buy food for several days. He hated going out more than needed with his bruises. Thankfully the store was pretty quiet so he paid and got back to his car mostly unnoticed. By the time John returned home Roman was sitting in the main living room talking on the phone. The conversation was fast paced in Samoan, Roman was focused on it that he didn't hear John's return.

John didn't want to interrupt Roman so he quietly put away the groceries, making a few trips to the car to get them all. Roman finished as John walked towards the kitchen with the last few bags. "Need any help?" He called out.

"If you want. Then I can start on food." John answered as he sat the heavy bags on the counter.

"Anything else to come in or just unpack?"

"Just unpack, Rome." John took a package of fresh chicken breasts from the bag so he could start on the stir fry.

"Okay no problem." Roman started to empty the bags using the table to organize everything before he started to take stuff to the freezer. "You need the beans, peppers and onions out right?"

"Yeah and the mushrooms and Teriyaki sauce, Babe." John told him as he cut chicken into strips. "You were talking to your folks?"

"Well, a great uncle on my mother's side...he knows what happened to me. I needed someone I can let in...you know to handle things if something comes up."

John nodded, trying not to let himself get sucked back down into the what if depression. "That makes sense, Rome."

"Sorry, Johnny...I know you don't want to hear about it. I wish I could ignore it...pretend it wasn't happening." He set the items John requested off to the side before he continued putting items away.

"Yeah...you have to prepare though...I get that." John tried to assure him as he prepared the chicken.

"I know, Johnny...we both hope I leave to do this and come back like nothing has really changed. I know I need to try to keep that hope." Roman swallowed hard, looking down. "I just have a hard time feeling it though."

John felt the familiar despair twist his gut that he had managed to shake. "I know, Baby. We...just have to try to hold on." He put the chicken in a bowl with the sauce and started on the vegetables. His knuckles still hurt from the punching bag where he had torn pieces of skin but it was almost a comforting diversion.

Roman shook his head. "I need to learn to keep quiet...I'm sorry." He knew last thing John needed was to be distracted while preparing food.

"No...I want you to be able to talk to me." John insisted as he cut the peppers. "So it's hard for me to hear? I'll deal with it."

"What good does it do?" Roman wondered as he moved to take a seat. "It is just bringing us both down."

"I guess." John sighed as he worked. "Rome, no matter how hard we try to live in denial we're both going to be down anyway. This is a big deal and either way our lives will be changed forever."

"What do you want then, Johnny?" Roman asked. "You want me to be wide open? Pour everything out?" He tried not to raise his voice as he spoke. His normally calm demeanor slowly was forming cracks.

"If you want or need to...sure." John paused his cutting to look. "Don't put on a mask for me, Rome. You have the right to vent."

"I feel like I'm drowning and I can't find the surface." The larger man exclaimed. "Part of me knows I lived more than my allotted share but I don't want to give that up." He shook his head, shaking it. He gave a weak laugh. "I wonder if this is how people with a terminal illness feel."

John turned completely to face Roman. "Of course you don't want to give up your life, Rome. You're a young, healthy guy in the prime of his life. I would feel exactly the same way. That's why...I told you if you decide not to risk it we would try to deal."

"What by constantly worrying it will want your blood staining my hands? By allowing it to stain it with others?" Roman asked, giving a faint panting breath. "How long do we let it continue? Until I am too old and frail to carry out its evil wishes?"

John lowered his head with a sigh. "You're right...there is no easy way out. All we can do is hope you're able to pull through. Just think...you'd finally be free...your own person."

"Just hope I don't feel...lost." Roman replied.

"You may for awhile." John reasoned before turning back to work. "I learned from Change Time any time people face big changes in their lives it's a process. Yours is even more severe. But you'll get there, Rome. I have faith in you."

"Thanks...I will try to stay positive...but also realistic. I have a request." Roman stated, closing his eyes to focus. "I know you said that if...well if I go back...like I was you would make sure I am looked over. I want your word you will look after yourself as well. I know you said you will never fall in love again. If you feel that way fine. If that ever changes don't think you are dishonoring me because you feel that way again. Don't waste your life spending all your free time sitting by my side."

John was thankful his back was to Roman because it hid the moisture wanting to fill his eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I promise...to take care of myself."

"Good, I know you are not the type of guy to break a promise if you can help it."

"I hope that doesn't happen, Rome. It would be hard to see you that way." John admitted as he started cutting onions, knowing they needed to eat. "But mostly for your sake."

"What's the saying? Hope for the best, plan for the worse." Roman quietly said.

"Yeah." The mental image in John's head of Roman laying in a coma made him want to vomit. He felt almost light headed and dizzy from stress paired with no food all day after his strenuous workout. "I need to eat soon. I feel shaky." John said as he tried to hurry.

Roman moved over to John, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go grab a piece of fruit, I'll finish the prep and start cooking."

John sat the knife down, nodding before walking to get an apple from the fridge. He felt his hands trembling as he hurried to take a bite. "Thanks."

"Of course. I guess at times Daddy needs to be taken care of too." Roman joked as he went to start heating the large skillet John had sitting out. He then finished slicing the vegetables.

"Guess so. I am used to eating large portions normally." John admitted as he sat down with the apple a moment.

"Yeah...guess food just wasn't on my mind." Roman took some oil, swirling it in the skillet before adding the chicken mixture in giving it a quick stir.

"Understandable, Baby." A dark side of John almost wished it was time for Roman to go. At least then the horrible waiting would be over. "So...you haven't had any issues with...it trying to come out?"

"Yes and no. It is enjoying the mental pain we both seem to be in. You tearing yourself up to try to hide what you are feeling." Roman answered simply before he added the vegetables to the pan.

"What do you mean tearing myself up?" John asked as he ate the apple. He didn't think Roman had felt what he was going through.

"How bad did you bust your hands earlier?" Roman asked as he stirred the food.

John looked shocked that Roman had noticed, his face flushing slightly. "Not bad..." He finally answered. "Sometimes I just...crave the pain." The older man looked ashamed. "I just...need it...as a release."

"But you won't ask me...because you're scared it will try to finish what it started." It was hard to tell if it was a question of a statement as he shut off the stove and moved to pull out two bowls.

"Well...yeah..." John admitted quietly. "That and I know you're already struggling with trying to keep it contained. You told me if you felt it coming out you would leave because you were afraid of what it might do. I thought if I asked you for...what I needed it would only be putting more stress on you."

"Thanks...but I'm a big boy." Roman tried to joke as he brought the bowl over, setting them both down. "Fork or do you have chopsticks?"

"Chopsticks in the top drawer." John pointed. "S-So it wouldn't bring the demon out...if I had asked for pain?"

"At least not now...a few days...if I have that long, I don't know. Even if it peeks out a little, it won't be that bad. Unless you are really that scared, then I can try to keep it back more." Roman tried to explain as he went to grab two pairs of the chopsticks.

"I'm not scared. At least not much." John said. "I was just afraid you would worry if it even came out a little...and I'd lose this time with you. I don't want you to feel you need to leave."

Roman sat down handing John a pair. "Tell you what…" He took the first bite of his. "I may let it out a little...but remain in control. If I feel my control fading I will warn you. Run...I don't care where to...just run and hide. Try to give me a couple hours to calm down...that or take your phone. Place it on vibrate so I don't hear it, but so you know when the coast is clear."

John took the chopsticks and began to eat. "Okay, Baby." It touched him that his boyfriend was so caring of his needs. "Your heart is as gorgeous as that hot body." He winked.

Roman smiled looking down. "Thanks, Johnny...sweet of you." He ate a little more. His stomach rumbled as the food hit it.

"Guess you were hungry." John laughed as his own stomach joined in.

"Guess so." Roman gave a faint chuckle. "So damn distracted." Roman's phone went off in his pocket. "Damn." He stood up to pull it out. He looked at the caller ID, setting it aside. It rang a couple more times before going to voicemail.

He looked at John knowing he would be asked. "Hunter." He stated before going back to eat.

"Fuck, you're going to be in for it, Rome." John had to laugh. "Feels almost...naughty ducking the boss. He knew you were here my ass would be in deep shit too."

Roman sighed, lowering his head. "Shit...I...I didn't think of that part. I don't want you in trouble too."

"It's fine. He might not even find out." John laughed to lighten the mood. "Eat up, Big Guy. I've never been in hot water in over 12 years. I think once won't get me fired."

"Okay, Daddy...I should have thought it over better." Roman went back to eating. The guys finished their food and John did the clean up since Roman had helped cook. When he was done he went to join Roman in the living room. Just about that time Roman's phone went off again. Roman grabbed the phone, looking at it. He swallowed a lump he felt in his throat as he answered it. "Hello?" He sounded apprehensive. "Somewhere...Is everything set already?...then why does it matter where I am?...Fuck, to be honest I don't care at this point...We both know how it is more than likely going to play out...fine...fine...as soon as I can I will think of something...yeah bye." Roman hung up the phone, cursing under his breath as he stood up.

"What's up?" John had to ask as he watched Roman.

Roman almost growled as he pursed his lips. "That was my one watcher...the one that said he would help. He is threatening not to do it if I don't show up at the next venue. If I do...and stay on until WrestleMania...then he will set it up for when we get off."

John wanted to scream in frustration. He knew it was selfish but now he would be stuck alone and worrying for two weeks while Roman travelled. It seemed their nightmare would never end. "Well, you have to do what he says I guess, Baby." He tried to say in a calm tone. "Guess you'll have to head out tomorrow."

"Yeah...need to book a flight." Roman told him. "Fuck...this sucks. Well, you will be back for your match with Rusev." Roman faintly smiled. "We can spend a little time when we aren't doing signings and things."

"Yeah." John nodded. He didn't know if he could handle Mania with this cloud hanging over them but he knew he had to try. "Sounds good, Rome."

"So much for playing hookie." Roman tried to joke.

John tried to stay positive. "Yeah. I'm sure you'd rather be working anyway than sitting around here brooding. I know it helps me to focus on work when I'm stressed."

"I guess so, Daddy...you'll keep using Sheamus' treatments after I leave to help fade then sooner?"

"Of course. Maybe if they really fade I can join you before my two weeks are up." John brightened a little at that thought.

"Exactly." Roman tried to smile.

John felt a little better after that. "Guess you should try to get your flight scheduled then?"

"Yeah, and a good excuse for being missing for a day."

John nodded, biting his lip like he was debating asking something. "You up for giving me a little...release tonight before you go?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can give you something." Roman smirked.

A small smile came across John's face. "Maybe you can fill me...and I'll put a plug in after...until I have to take it out."

"Guess I need drink then." Roman stated.

"I'll get you a bottle." John told him, walking to go to his wine cellar. He tried to push any gloomy thoughts from his mind. Roman went to retrieve a couple glasses as well as the corkscrew.

John appeared a short time later with a bottle of white wine. "Here, Baby. I should have thought of this with dinner."

"We talked about it, but guess we both forgot." He motioned to the two glasses. "Think you're up to joining me? I'm beginning to feel like a lush."

"Sure. I'd love a glass." John handed Roman the bottle.

Roman took the bottle to open it the pouring the two glasses. He set the bottle down so he could hand John his. "Thanks." John took the glass and took a sip, enjoying the flavor. "You're not a lush, Baby. It's just needed."

"Just feels like it. I go through what at least a whole bottle myself a day, sometimes more? Well, I guess at least it is mainly wine which isn't that strong." Roman commented as he raised his own glass.

"If I didn't ask for sex so much you wouldn't have to." John sighed as he drank his.

"It's not just the sex. Seems drinking keeps it more under control."

"Guess it's needed then." John reasoned as he drank the wine. His body began to feel warm as he thought of the coming fun with Roman.

"Yeah I guess." Roman took a good size sip. "I just did without it for so long. I just want you safe."

"I know." John told him. "I appreciate my...Baby taking care of me."

Roman gave a faint smile. "You deserve it." Roman chuckled at a thought but then tried to cover it with another sip.

John heard the small sound. "Something funny, Rome?"

"Just a thought in my own head...totally random. Don't worry about it."

"Oh...okay." John finished his glass and sat it aside. His heart already pounded at the exciting thought of getting the pain he craved then a filling from Roman.

Roman finished his. "I guess cap the rest for later?"

John nodded. "Sure." He swallowed hard as he looked the Samoan over, taking in his large biceps.

"You okay Daddy?" Roman asked with a smirk as he saw John staring.

"Fine...just admiring." John admitted as he tore his eyes away. "I like a strong man."

Roman laughed. "Well, we know that...if not you would try to be with someone like Kofi."

"Kofi's not bad...just not my type." John joined in with a laugh. "I like a real man...a guy who can make me feel safe or overpowered...maybe at the same time...and Baby, you're definitely a real man."

"Thanks, Johnny...that means a lot to me."

John bit his lip again, looking at Roman. "Can we go upstairs now?" He didn't want to seem too eager.

Roman motioned to the bottle. "As soon as you put that away." John nodded, grabbing the bottle and the glasses and walking to put them in the kitchen. Roman headed for the steps heading up for the bedroom.

John rinsed the glasses before walking upstairs to join Roman. They had not even started yet but his cock was already twitching in anticipation.


	42. Chapter 42

(This will be the last update for this weekend. Please leave feedback. We both greatly appreciate it.)

When John got up to the room Roman was looking over John's small collection of toys and tools for play. John walked over to Roman and reached to pick up the black silicone plug from the pile, sitting it aside.

Roman looked at him. "Yeah, we can't forget that now can we?" He chuckled as he looked back down at the options. "Anything in particular you want me to use tonight? Since you have two weeks off...your whole body is fair game."

John felt his cock twitch at the implications of Roman's words. "I guess since you said I may have to run...restraints are out. Right?"

"Slim chance...but you never know. May be better to save those for Seth." Roman told him.

John nodded then pointed to the nipple clamps and leather crop. "Those then? The crop and clamps?"

"Sure." Roman pulled the items out. He then smiled at John. "Okay, Johnny. Strip for me."

John stepped back with a smile and stripped down, laying his clothing into a neat pile then faced the younger man. "What now, Baby?" His cock was already partially erect from the excitement.

Roman slowly licked his lips as he thought. "How long can you keep the jewelry out?"

"Until we're done. It's healed so like 8 hours or so." John answered. "Why?"

"Just in case I want to try something...so just need the Prince Albert removed...the ball piercing can stay."

"Okay...just a minute." John bent to remove the piercing then sat it on his dresser. "Hmm...seems strange without it."

Roman tilted his head. "Yeah maybe a little." He then looked back up at him. "Okay, on the bed...on your back."

"Yes, Sir." John joked as he climbed up on the bed and laid on his back as told.

Roman moved to set the items down on the nightstand before he stripped down himself. "Fuck, you look good, Johnny."

John was strangely touched by Roman's words. Yes, he'd been told by adoring fans how "hot" he was but it felt different coming from his boyfriend. "Really? Thanks, Rome."

"I mean it." Roman moved to grab the clamps. He took one hand, twisting the left nipple slightly.

John gave a hard intake of breath at the sensation to his sensitive nipple. "Thanks, Baby. I try to keep healthy and look my best."

"Well, you don't Vince would skin you." Roman joked he slipped the first clamp on. He then went to harden the other nipple.

"Haha..." John tried to laugh but then moaned from the slight pain. "Fuck."

"You like that, Daddy?" Roman asked with another twist.

John gave another pant, his cock hardening further. "Y-Yeah, Baby...so sensitive." Roman slipped the other clamp on. He grabbed the chain that connected them, giving a light tug. John's back arched slightly as a heated sound left his mouth. "Mmm...feels good. Give it a good tug." Roman smirked before he gave a harder tug, careful not to rip them loose. John groaned, his hands gripping the bedsheets. "Fuck, Rome."

Roman took his other hand to grip John' cock with a good squeeze. John's cock felt hot in Roman's touch as he moaned out his approval. "Hmm like that." Roman squeezed again with a tug. "Just a little pressure." He tugged again.

"Fuck, Baby. Y-Yeah...I like a little cock abuse." John voiced his lust in a husky moan. Roman released the chain so he could grab the riding crop. He shook it in his hand to test the flexibility. "Give it to me hard, Rome." John almost begged as his blue eyes watched the younger man. "Something to remember when you leave tomorrow."

Roman smirked before he landed a couple swats across John's tight abs. John's muscles contracted at the swat, his hard cock jumping as he grunted. "Fuck yeah."

Roman worked his way up with the crop, warming John's chest with the slaps of the leather. "Looks good, Daddy."

"Feels good." John groaned. "Fuck...h-hit my cock?"

Roman released his hold on John's cock before twirling the crop, bringing it down on the hardened flesh, then the balls. "Like that?"

John gave a cry but it was of pure bliss. The pain like a drug to him. "Fuck yeah, Baby. So fucking heated."

"Roll over, Johnny so I can tint that ass." Roman smirked.

John hurried to move so that he was up on his knees, his face lowered to the bed, his ass up and on display, legs spread slightly apart. "Damn, I look like a slut in a porn video." He chuckled.

Roman brought the crop hard across John's left ass cheek. "But your my slutty Daddy." Roman chuckled before hitting the right cheek.

John's body trembled from the slap of the leather against his ass, biting back a moan. "So I'm slutty am I? Fuck, that crop feels different than the paddle."

"But selective." Roman joked as he gave him two more hits.

"True...I am a picky slut." John gave a chuckle that ended in a moan as he felt his cheeks sting slightly. "Fuck...don't hold back."

Roman gave a couple more swats. "You think I'm holding back?" He then slapped John's hanging balls.

John gave a gasp that ended in a moan as the slap sent heat from his balls all the way to his leaking tip. His hands gripped the sheets. "Just know you're strong as hell...and I can take whatever you dish out." The older man replied in a needy tone. Roman landed another hit to John's balls before tossing the crop to the side. He used his bare hand to spank John's ass with a loud smack. "Mmm...yeah." John made a sound of pleasure as the blow shook his body. "Wear out Daddy's ass good." He fought the urge to laugh at how corny the line sounded spoken out loud.

Roman gave a few more good hits before rubbing the heated flesh. John felt tremors run through him, the muscles in his ass twitching as the Samoan's hand rubbed near his entrance. "Put a few fingers in my ass?" He finally asked, feeling his need growing. "I...need to feel something."

Roman moved his hand away. "Roll back over for me." He moved so he wouldn't get kicked.

John hurried to roll back over on his back, looking at the Samoan with desire in his eyes. "You could have fingered me like that, Baby. I just wanted to feel something."

"Oh, trust me you will." Roman told him as he moved the kneel between his legs. He bent over slowly, almost timidly flicking his tongue over the dewy head.

John gave a look of surprise at Roman's actions, his cock twitching at the light attention. "Fuck, Baby...you don't have to."

Roman lifted his head enough to look up at him. "I want to try it." He replied. He then went back to work, running his tongue from the base back to the tip.

"F-Fuck, okay." John just laid to milk in the feeling. "A rare treat for me anyway." It would only be his third blowjob so anything the younger man did would likely feel amazing to him.

Roman swirled his tongue around the head before slowly letting it past his lips. He wouldn't say it was the best of tastes, but not horrible either. He slowly went a little deeper, sucking lightly. John gave a quiet moan as he felt Roman's warm mouth take in his cock. He was not as skilled as Randy had been or as sure as Dean but in some ways it made the act even hotter to see a dominant guy like Roman sucking his cock. "Mmm...feels good, Rome." He encouraged.

Roman moaned slightly around it as he tried to gauge what he could handle. He took slow bobs before working it more. He took one hand, rubbing the fingers between John's cheeks to tease the puckered flesh of his ass. John fought the urge to grab Roman's hair and take control of the blowjob as his lust began to build. He let his boyfriend go at his desired pace, giving moans of approval. "That's it, Baby. Suck Daddy's cock...push those fingers in." Roman moaned as he tongue picked up more of the tangy taste of the older man. The same time he began pushing two fingers into the resisting hole.

John's legs trembled in lust as he felt the breach to his ass and watched Roman blowing him. "That's it...open me good for your cock...Daddy will try to hold off for you."

Roman smirked inwardly as he pushed his fingers in more before he started to scissor them. He pulled his mouth up and off. "Even if you don't I'll still fuck you." He smirked then went back down on the older man. He knew John loved, almost craved being used even after he was spent.

John's head went back at the smirk from Roman and the visual his words created. "Damn, Baby...you're gonna get a mouthful soon." Roman made John's cock vibrate as he actually laughed. Roman almost craved the new experience. He continued to finger him, stretching him slowly. Roman's fingers brushed his prostate the same time the vibrations travelled his cock and John cried out in orgasm, his back arching as he pumped Roman's mouth full. Roman fought the instinct to pull away as his mouth filled. He worked to try to swallow, but coughed slightly as he finally pulled off. A few traces of the act clung to his beard where it had leaked.

Roman pulled his fingers out and went to lift John's legs to filled him with his aching cock before John could begin to come back down from the sexual high. "My turn." Roman almost growled as he thrusted inward.

"Oh, fuck!" John cried out, his eyes opening wide at the sensation. He had never had anyone push into him so quickly after he had just came. His body still tingled with the after effects of his orgasm and his prostrate felt overly sensitive. He knew it would be intense. "Fuck, Baby."

Roman gave almost a cocky chuckle."Daddy like?" He asked as if knowing the answer before he started moving.

"Damn right I like." John quickly replied with a moan. "Y-you sure you never gave a blowjob before?"

"Why, good I take it?" Roman asked with a deep moan.

"I came didn't I?" John felt his spent cock wanting to stir already from the stimulation. "Damn, I must have good reload time."

"I thought it was my sexy talk of fucking you silly." Roman faint joked. He then leaned down to kiss John, letting the older man taste himself.

John moaned into the kiss, parting his lips so that their tongues could meet. He could not help but remember how furious the younger man had been the first time John had tried to kiss him. Roman returned the deep moan as their tongue rubbed against each other. Felt like pleasurable sparks running through him. He rolled his hips in quick little circles moaning at the tight friction. Roman broke the kiss as he panted looking down at John. "Li-like how you taste on me?"

"Y-yeah." John panted as Roman's hip movements seemed to cause his cock to hit every pleasure sensor inside of him. "Fuck, you feel so good inside of me."

"And you feel good...ar-around me...works out good." Roman almost smirked as he panted. He licked his lips before giving a moan, tilting his head up slightly his eyes drifting partly shut as his lips parted in a look of bliss.

John took in the look of joy on Roman's face as if saving it to his memory. It warmed his heart and his body that he was able to inspire such pleasure in his lover. His own cock began to harden for the second time from the stimulation to his sweet spot. He moaned and reached up to give Roman's long hair a slight tug. Roman's eyes snapped open and his head lowered with a faint growl. "Yes, Daddy?" He voice had the faint gruff tone to it even if a moan was trying to hide under it. He took one hand to pull the chain that ran between the clamps John was still wearing. "Think I was forgetting about you?"

"N-No." John moaned at all the sensations giving the hair another tug. "Just always wanted to do that."

Roman bared his teeth some. "Well, it happens in the ring...guess you can get away with it." Roman pulled on the chain in a steady pressure as he worked to drill him in longer hard strokes.

"F-Fuck...gonna get off twice today." John announced as felt his body feeding from the pain in his nipples and the pleasure of being taken.

"Mean twice in one season. You've already done it twice in a day." Roman joked with a moan, his eyes wanting to drift again.

"Yeah.." John's hand left Roman's hair to stroke his aching cock. "Fuck...more sensitive this time around."

"Mmmm, go ahead, Daddy...paint your stomach." Roman moaned. He panted with a lick of his lips. "Al-almost there."

John jerked his cock, grunting a few minutes. He was on edge but needed something to topple over so he let go of his hot, throbbing member. "Squeeze my balls, Rome?"

Roman almost smirked. "No...gonna make you suffer until I cum." His eyes flickered slightly, but it was out of John's line of sight as his eyes were still mostly closed.

John gave an almost growl of sexual frustration but he stopped touching himself, knowing it was a lost cause. "Make up your mind, Baby. You just told me to paint my stomach."

"But you also love the sweet torment." There was a faint deeper rumble to the voice. "Don't you...you love being a plaything to be molded?" There were faint twitches to the larger man's face.

Hearing the change in Roman's voice both heated and scared him at the same time as John looked up at him. It made him leery because of his brush with death but the submissive side of him couldn't help but be heated by the darker side. "You know I do, Baby. And you like toying with me at times."

A faintly cold laugh passed his lips. "I may almost miss these games." The voice grew more distorted, and John felt more stretched as Roman grew larger inside him.

John groaned as he felt the stretch, his heart racing with adrenaline as he saw more and more of his boyfriend fading. "G-Go away." He said in a low tone. "I don't trust you...I want to be with Rome."

"Someone small thinks they are mighty big." The dark voice laughed.

John didn't know what to say without making things worse so he forced his tone to be calmer. "Please...I want to feel Rome fill me. Go away for now...I gave you some pain." He regretted asking for his balls to be squeezed, wondering if the request had brought the demon out but he just needed it to get off.

Roman lowered his head with a sneer. "Well...you asked so ...nicely." He closed his eyes and his face could be seen calming. He gave a panting gasp. "So-sorry bout th-that, Daddy." Roman moaned as he thrusted inward, just sitting a moment to focus himself.

John's body relaxed when he saw it was his boyfriend again. "It's fine, Baby. It didn't get out of hand."

"I...I know. Se-seems to want to pl-play nice for now."

John moaned, feeling like he had been on edge for hours. "Please just fill me, Rome. So heated."

Roman nodded as he started to move hoping the slight scare didn't take away too much of his momentum. "Me too, Johnny." He moaned. He felt so close only a few moments later that he reached down to squeeze John's balls in a firm grip.

"I...thought you wanted to cum first." John said after giving a groan, trying not to hit his peak.

"Love how you squeeze around me though." Roman moaned as his eyes fluttered some. "Yeah, right there." He moaned as he drove deep giving John another firm squeeze before flooding him.

John felt the familiar warmth inside him and let himself give in to what his body craved, crying out as his stomach was coated in his strong release, his chest heaving. "Damn...that was good, Baby."

Roman nodded panting himself. "Yeah Daddy...it was."

"Guess Daddy is my permanent name." John had to laugh between pants for breath. "You ever dream you'd be called Baby?"

"Not really...not in a sexual way anyway." Roman admitted. "Still want the plug?"

John nodded quickly. "Oh yeah. I want your cum inside me as long as I can." Saying it out loud sounded so dirty but that only made it hotter.

"Okay...clench." Roman instructed as he pulled out. He slid off the bed to go retrieve the plug.

John tightened his muscles and waited on the younger man. "The demon didn't hurt me...I just wanted it to be you that filled me."

"I don't even know if it would have...or what it would have felt like." Roman replied as he walked back with the plug. "Okay, you can loosen." He instructed as he went to begin pushing it in place.

John relaxed his inner muscles so Roman could slide the plug into place. "Thanks, Rome. For everything."

"You make it sound like I got nothing out of it." Roman replied with a chuckle.

"I think I got the better end of the deal." John laughed as his eyes fluttered. "I came twice and I'm exhausted. But I meant thanks for trying oral...even if it was new for you. Did you like doing it?"

"I don't know...may to try a few more times." Roman replied with a laugh.

John gave a tired laugh than a yawn. "Sounds good to me."

"Sounds like someone could use some sleep."

"Yeah...don't forget to book your flight, Baby." John yawned again.

"Damn...yeah. So you passing out or going to clean?"

John forced himself to stand up. "I'll go wipe off, Rome."

"Okay, Johnny...I'll go book my flight." Roman tried not to sigh as he went to grab his phone. He saw his reflection in the mirror and something caught his attention and he moved to look closer, seeing white flakes in his beard. "Damn it." He started scratching at the rough facial hair.

"What's wrong?" John paused in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Ah...it's nothing." Roman stated. "Guess I am a messy eater." He tried to laugh as he ran a hand over his beard to try to knock the last few flakes loose.

John looked and busted out laughing. "You should see some of the facials I've been given."

"Well I guess it plays into the whole being made to feel weak thing you like." Roman commented but sort of asked.

"Yeah." John nodded. He didn't say it out loud because it sounded slutty but he loved it when a guy shot all over his face. "Well, be right back."

"Something else to keep in mind." Roman commented even if not heard as he grabbed his phone and sat to book his flight. John felt almost embarrassed at times to admit to Roman the things he enjoyed. To many they would be seen as degrading or slutty. He wet a cloth and washed his stomach and cock then brushed his teeth for bed. After Roman booked his flight he opened up a messenger that many of the guys in the company used. He dropped a message to Joey, one of the more laid back talent guys. #Hey sorry I didn't make the arena. Had a day from hell, will be in town for tomorrow so you can try to calm the big boss down.# He waited while John finished to see if he got any reply back.

John walked back out of the bathroom awhile later and moved to the bed. It felt odd having the plug inside him but not bad. "Flight scheduled, Rome?"

"Yeah, ten. I also sent Joey a message. I'm not going to pack anything with me...damn, this will be a costly cover story." Roman sighed.

John nodded in sympathy as he laid in bed. "Hope it works out for you, Rome. Mr. Mania main event guy. I'm fucking proud of you."

"Thanks, Johnny, I'm going to give them the flight from hell story. How much do you think a new set of luggage will cost, plus a few days of clothing?"

John looked thoughtful a moment before walking to his wallet. He pulled out his debit card and a thick wad of large bills of cash before walking to Roman, handing them to him. "Here, Babe. Use my card. You just swipe it and put in my pin. It's 0423. You have any issues with it use the cash. As a matter of fact book yourself a suite and buy anything you need too. Share with Seth and Dean if you get lonely."

Roman almost seemed to blush as he took the offered items. "Thanks, Daddy." He almost whispered. He knew there was no point arguing with the older man. "Won't you need a card?"

"I'm good." John assured him. "I have several credit cards if I need anything plus more cash. Not bragging but I can afford to give my boyfriend a little travelling money."

"Okay, Daddy. I'll be a good boy." Roman joked before standing up to put the money and card away. "Well, Joey never messaged me back. I guess I'll go clean up."

"You buy whatever you, Dean or Seth want or need." John told him. "I love you and those two have been amazing friends."

Roman gave the odd almost shy smile. "You just enjoy spoiling us don't you?"

John nodded with a grin. "Yeah. I guess a part of me feels good being able to do that for you guys. You work your asses off and deserve it and more."

"Better watch it or Dean may start calling you Daddy Warbucks." Roman joked before heading for the bathroom. John laughed before closing his eyes to relax. He told himself he wouldn't fall asleep until Roman joined him. Roman washed quickly before returning to the room. He picked up his phone to check one last time before setting his alarm. He shut the light before climbing into the bed. "Night, Daddy...thanks again...for everything." A soft snore greeted Roman as John had drifted off still laying on his back. Roman only chuckled to himself before closing his own eyes.


	43. Chapter 43

John slept deeply all night, not waking until Roman's alarm went off the next morning. "Hmm...what?" He mumbled, still disoriented somewhat. The first thing he noticed was the feeling of something in his ass and then he remembered the plug.

Roman yawned with a stretch. "Morning, Johnny." He replied with a grumble.

"Morning...damn, sorry I fell asleep on you." John yawned.

"It's fine...you did get off twice." Roman climbed from the bed. "Guess I'll need to call a cab after I get dressed and eat."

John got up to slid on a pair of shorts. "I'll cook you up something quick." He noticed his throat felt even better today.

"Thanks, Johnny...hmm maybe I better call the cab now to pick me up in an hour...you know in case there is a delay?"

"Good idea." John gave him a quick kiss before hurrying down to the kitchen to cook something simple but filling.

Roman got ready then called the cab. Before heading downstairs he went to John's office . The large envelope still sat on the desk. He went over, sealing it before heading for the kitchen. By that time John had cooked up a plate of eggs and ham for them both and was plating the food. "All set, Baby?"

"Yeah, just have a favor to ask." Roman told him as he sat down. "I left a large sealed envelope on your desk. Can you bring it with you during Mania week?"

"Sure. No problem." John nodded, handing Roman his plate along with a bottle of water before sitting with his own.

"Thanks." Roman told John as he started eating. "Let's hope I am a good enough actor." He tried to joke.

John chuckled. "Yeah. I'll miss you but I'd never keep you from your job. On a good note my throat's feeling better."

"I'm sure you can tell from what I did...I don't care of the job at this point. I can't lose my opening though to end this. I'm glad you are feeling better." Roman told him.

"But I care." John with conviction. "What if you pull through and are okay? You're doing so well...I don't want to see you in bad graces with Vince."

Roman nodded. "Sorry if I just wanted to enjoy what time I had."

"I know, Baby. We still can." John tried to assure him. "I'll rejoin you as soon as I can. Believe me."

"Yeah...I guess." Roman sighed as he lowered his head to eat. "We just know how busy the next few weeks will be. Be lucky if we have time to breathe."

John sighed, lowering his eyes to his plate. "I know, Rome. I'm trying not to get depressed. I know this is hard." Roman remained quiet, realizing he was just bringing John's mood down even more and just focused on finishing his food before his ride got there.

Once the meal was over John picked up the dishes. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he pictured the upcoming days alone in his big house. "Text me tonight at the hotel?" He asked when it came time for Roman to go.

"Of course." Roman assured him. Then they heard the bell for the front gate. "Damn, that must be my ride." He walked over, giving John a big hug and a kiss. "Talk to you soon, Sweetie." Roman gave a cheesy grin.

John returned the grin, hiding his dark emotions behind a dimpled smile as he always did. "Sure thing, Baby. Love you."

"Love you too." Roman told him as he went to hit the intercom. Hearing it was his ride he hit the button for the gate and headed out to hop in. John watched Roman go, giving a shuddering breath before forcing himself not to brood. He headed to his gym for a daily workout. Roman tried to remain focused on his flight. When he landed he took a cab to the host hotel. He went to the front desk to check on any available suites. They told him all that was left was one of the two penthouses. He felt odd, but remembered what John told him so he booked it.

He got the key and headed up. He was stunned as he looked the place over. He sent a text to Seth. #Got caught, back on the road.#

Seth and Dean were at the local hotel gym when Seth's phone went off. The two tone haired man stopped his squats to look at it. He shook his head and replied. #Damn, that sucks. Know you needed that time with John. We're at the gym.# Seth glanced at Dean. "It's Rome. He got caught and they forced him back on the road."

"Damn, how much shit did he get?" Dean wondered from the treadmill he was walking on.

Roman looked at the reply. #John will join me as soon as he can without getting stares. You both are welcome to join me if you feel comfortable. I'm in P2.# He almost laughed as he hit send.

Seth read the message and looked confused a few minutes before it hit him. "Damn. Rome is in a penthouse by himself. He said we can join him. What the fuck is he doing in a penthouse? They cost a fortune!"

"A penthouse? Fuck...maybe it was the only thing left? We can join him? Fuck yeah!" Dean exclaimed.

Seth laughed and replied. "How the hell did he afford it?" Before texting Roman. #Sure. Sounds great. We'll bring our stuff over after our workout.#

#Sounds good, you don't need a special key here. Gonna try to book one for Mania too. Then again John should be back on the road by then. See you soon.# Roman placed a call to Joey to explain the airport headache he had the day before. He included the fact he had no ring gear and wondered if the gear crew had one of his back up outfits.

Seth put his phone aside with his gym bag and walked over to Dean. "I told Rome we'd be over after our workout. He said he'd see us soon and we don't need a special key for the floor. He's booking one for Mania too but John should be back with him by then."

"How the hell is he affording that? Or did he give us the answer?" Dean wondered.

"I just asked you that." Seth laughed as he went back to his squats.

"Oh yeah." Dean laughed looking around to see no one in earshot. "Well, maybe his Sugar Daddy is covering it."

Seth rolled his eyes but agreed. "John would have to be. None of us could cover a penthouse on our pay."

"Well, there is only one other option and I am not going to say it out loud." Dean replied with a sigh.

Seth didn't know where Dean was going and didn't want to. "No don't. Let's be positive. We can keep Rome company and distracted while John is away."

"Yeah...sorry. Should we head up? You're just doing calisthenics , which you can do anywhere." Dean observed.

"Sure. Let me finish this rep." Seth finished and the guys grabbed the gym bag and headed out.

"Okay so are we moving rooms or just hanging with him?" Dean asked on the ride up.

"Guess we go check out the suite and talk to Rome. If he wants us to switch rooms I'm sure he'll offer." Seth answered.

"That works." Dean commented with a purse of his lips. Reaching the top floor the doors opened to a private sitting area. "Fancy." Dean joked as he stepped off the elevator. "So which one again?"

"Two." Seth wanted to laugh that they were in such a fancy place in sweaty workout gear. "We're a mess. I stink."

"Who cares." Dean stated boldly. "I bet you Vince or Hunter is in the other one...they wouldn't care." Dean walked to the second room, knocking on the door.

A moment later Roman opened the door, wearing his jeans. "Hey, Guys. Come on in."

"Thanks." Seth told him. He walked inside, eyes widening as he looked around. "Wow."

Dean walking in after Seth looking around. "Fuck, this place looks bigger than my house."

Roman laughed as he shut the door. "I don't know about that."

"Well, I do. Shit." Dean exclaimed, looking around. "Shit, why do I see one night in this place costing a mortgage payment?"

"Didn't this cost a fortune, Rome?" Seth had to wonder as he mentally agreed with his boyfriend.

"Well...yeah. They didn't have any others open." Roman tried to explain.  
"What no other rooms?" Dean asked.

"Well suites." Roman answered.

"Rome, you always got singles...what gives?" Dean said bluntly.  
"Nothing gives."

Seth knew Roman could be private so he didn't push any further. "Maybe he wanted room for us to hang, Dean. Thanks, Rome. Appreciate the invite."

"Yeah and there are more than enough beds if you want to enjoy the space too...I know it is only two nights before we move to the next town." Roman told them.

"Two nights in these digs?" Dean asked. "I'm game. Um...do we need to worry about...well, you know?"

Roman shook his head. "Should be safe."

"Sounds great. Thanks, Man." Seth looked at Dean. "Want to go grab our stuff now or wait until later?"

"I guess we can now." Dean mused. "So are we going to get our own key?"

"Maybe after we get back from shopping." Roman told them.

"Shopping?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yep, shopping."

Seth tried not to look shocked. "Dude, did you win the lottery?"

"Not exactly." Roman told them with a curl of his lip. He gave a faint sigh. "John's footing the bill and told me for us to have fun on him."

"Fuck, where can I get a guy like that?" Dean blurted before thinking. He then looked at Seth. "Just kidding, Kitten."

Seth gave a small huff. "You don't make any more than me and I'm not complaining."

"I said I was joking...don't get you fur all ruffled." Dean told him.

"Well, in all honesty John said all of us to enjoy on him...so he is my boyfriend...but I guess someone could joke that is is all of our Sugar Daddy." Roman chuckled.

"Oh god, do we need to call him Daddy Cena and act like good boys?" Dean asked.

"I highly doubt it." Roman told him.

Seth snickered. "More like John likes it when we're bad boys and make him feel small."

"Good point." Dean replied. "So we have a show tonight. When are we shopping?"

"I guess after you guys clean, change and get back up here. I have nothing with me except my phone, a phone charger...and my wallet." Roman told them.

"How about we get our stuff, come back up, then shower and change. I'm sure you have a bigger bathroom."

"Sure, I don't care...but yeah time is limited." Roman said.

"So no being naughty in the big shower, Babe." Seth teased Dean as they turned to go.

"There is always after the show." Dean smirked, heading for the door. "Are we driving?"

"Yeah, no car this stop." Roman told them.

"That's fine." Dean headed out the door and for the elevator.

The guys didn't take too long to gather their belongings and make their way back to the penthouse. Roman opened the door for them so they could come inside with their baggage. "You shower first, Dean. I don't trust us together." Seth laughed.

"Awe, damn. what did I do?" Dean laughed as he headed for the bathroom. "FUCK YOU CAN SWIM IN THIS THING!" He yelled, seeing the size of the bathtub.

Seth laughed loudly as he began to look through their bags, taking out clean clothes for them both. "Sounds like Dean approves." He looked at Roman. "How's John?"

"He's doing better. He hopes to be back traveling before the two weeks are up." Roman admitted.

"Good." Seth nodded as he laid out underwear, socks, jeans and a T-shirt for Dean to put on after he cleaned. "John's a good guy. I'm sure he misses you. I hate being away from Dean even if he can drive me crazy at times."

"Yeah, but I had no choice. It happens...oh I want to talk to you about Mania." The Samoan said.

"Sure. What about it." Seth straightened up to look fully at his friend. "I have that match with Randy but he's kicking my ass."

"I want you to cash in." Roman told him simply.

Seth could not hide the shock he felt. "What? No I can't do that! Vince has been building you all year. You're supposed to beat Brock and that starts our feud over the title!"

Roman took a deep breath. "Do I really need to explain my reasonings?"

Seth looked thoughtful then sad after a few minutes. "No...but I doubt Vince will allow it."

"I'll work on that...or we just do it anyway." Roman told him just before Dean came out. " I wasn't even planning on being there, but I have to be. No more after it though."

"What did I miss?" Dean wondered as he toweled his shaggy mop of hair.

"Rome wants me to cash in at Mania." Seth said, looking almost in shock.

"That's great...hold on is this because...?"

"Yes, Dean...it's being done shortly after Mania." Roman sort of grumbled.

"Oh…" Dean went silent, unsure what to say.

"If it's what you want I'll do it, Rome." Seth said somberly. A small sniffle could be heard as he wiped his eyes.

"It's a better option than the title becoming vacated if something happens and I 'vanish' after Mania. Brock's contract runs out that night...so he can't keep it." Roman told them.

"I'm happy to do it." Seth told him. "You know I'll give it all I've got, Rome."

Roman nodded. "All three of us have good chemistry out there together."

"Wow my boy...Champ." Dean smiled then laughed. "Cool."

"Ha...now I'll make more money than you." Seth shot at Dean jokingly to lighten the mood.

"So, will that make me your Sugar Baby?" Dean asked Seth while trying to bat his eyes.

"Ha ha. We're practically the same age, Dean." Seth shoved his boyfriend playfully. "And anyway...I'm more the pretty boy type."

"Well, I'm not going to deny that fact." Dean told him. "Go on, Kitten. Go get clean so we can get going."

Seth winked at Dean as he disappeared into the bathroom. "Your clothes are on the bed!" He called out.

"Thanks, Babe." Dean called out before moving to get dressed. Seth gasped at the sheer size of the bathroom. Dean had not been exaggerating. He stripped down and got into the shower to clean so they could head out. Once Seth was done and dressed the three guys headed out for a day of shopping before the arena that night.

"I hope I don't fall asleep in the ring." Dean joked at the third store.

Seth ignored Dean as he was looking over a new suit jacket. "Wouldn't kill you to buy some new threads, Dean. We have the Hall of Fame coming up."

"What's wrong with the suits I have?" Dean asked.

"Just talking about an upgrade, Dean...it's a black tie event." Roman stated. "Well, at least dressy."

"Fine...the sales clerk better not touch my junk though." Dean warned.

Seth rolled his eyes. "That's called measuring the inseam, Dean."

"I call it going for second base." Dean replied.

Seth couldn't help laughing. "Dean, you're being ridiculous. Your suits look like they're from a thrift store...or the Salvation Army."

"The money goes to a good cause." Dean told them, sounding slightly prideful. "Best $10 I ever spent."

"Really, Dean?" Roman commented. "Come on...We will buy you dinner later." He headed over to the customer counter.

Seth looked at Dean as he held a suit jacket. "Take a look around. I'm going to try this on." He walked off to the changing area. Dean looked around, pulling at his collar. This place felt was too stuffy for his taste.

"Can I help you, Sir?" This older gentlemen asked from behind Dean.

He turned, looking the man over. "Ah, yes…" He pursed his lips. "Need a suit."

"Dress suit? Business suit? Casual?" The older man started listing styles.

"Whoa whoa...just slow down a moment." Dean told him, holding up his hands. "Um, it's an evening event."

"What sort of event?" The man asked.

Dean was trying to think of what to call it when Roman walked back over. "Any luck Dean?" Dean looked at him and Roman knew the lost expression. Roman looked at the sales clerk. "We each want a new suit. It's a red carpet type event. There is also a third person around here with us as well."

"Do you all want something coordinating?" The older man asked.

"No, no...nothing like that." Roman was quick to tell him.

"Seth went back for the dressing area to try a standard first...I'll go get him." Dean quickly jogged off in the direction Seth went.

Seth was looking at the fit of the jacket, shaking his head when he heard Dean calling him. "Here, Dean." He answered, opening the stall he was in. "This one doesn't fit me right."

"Well, Rome got a sales guys to help all of us...so I guess come on out."

"Okay." Seth walked out to join Dean, noting how uncomfortable his boyfriend looked. "Relax. It will be over soon."

When the guys got back to the main floor there was two more sales clerks with Roman. One a little younger and more lean build then the first man and also a female in a royal blue business suit who looked maybe around their age. He looked over, seeing them. "Hey, Guys. I figured they weren't too busy so each of us can get our own personalized help. Any preference?"

Seth shook his head. "Nah...Dean?"

"Hmmm...guess I'll take the Miss." He stated having a feeling his comment about his junk is why Rome picked her.

"Don't matter to me either. Well, Joe seems more your build, Seth." Roman motioned to the younger guy. "So he may know what will work good for you."

"That works." Seth smiled at the guy named Joe. "I'm Seth by the way. Appreciate all the help."

"Of course. That's what we are here for. So red carpet...fancy." Joe smiled as he led Seth to another area of the store. They spend about an hour in the store placing their orders. They were told the alterations could be done before closing that day. Roman arranged for them to be delivered to the hotel and they took off to get some food.

"See that wasn't so bad, Dean." Seth ribbed Dean. "Damn, penthouse, new suits..good food. I feel spoiled."

"I know...damn, what will happen when we need to go back to slumming it?" Dean asked as he cut into his rib eye steak.

"We'll make due. We have for years." Seth reasoned as he enjoyed his Porterhouse. He lowered his voice with a small smirk. "I think we owe John...a special thank you." He knew the older man could use any distraction he could get.

"I don't think you guys need to worry about slumming it for a while." Roman told them. "As for a thank you I am sure there will be no complaints." He enjoyed his salmon and white wine.

As if on cue Roman's phone went off. It was a message from John. #Hey, Rome. Everything go okay with getting a room? Thought I'd check in.# John was trying to relax and not fall into depression or boredom after his workout and a long shower. It had been difficult not to get hard every time the thick plug moved inside him but he refused to remove it until he had to.

Roman looked down at the phone. "It's John checking in." #Yeah Daddy, sorry didn't check in sooner. The boys and I have had some fun. They are feeling spoiled, just like me. Eating dinner before show.#

John had to smile at the nickname. #Good. Enjoy your dinner, Baby. Hey, if you three aren't too tired after the show do you feel like Skyping? That way I won't be so lonely. BTW, still wearing the plug. ;)#

"Um do either of you have your laptop on the road?" Roman asked.

"Seth should why?" Dean asked.

"Johnny wants to Skype after the show if we are up to it."

Seth shrugged. "Why not? Sounds fun if Dean doesn't fall asleep."

"I'll try my best." Dean joked. Roman sent a text back. #It's a house show we should be awake.#

John smiled. It gave him something to look forward to. #Great. Talk to you three later. Love you.# He got comfortable in his living room and turned on the TV. It felt odd to be home alone.

The guys finished up then headed for work. Roman dealt with Hunter chewing his ear off in person.


	44. Chapter 44

(This will be the last update of the weekend. It is basically a Skype lemon between all four of the guys. Hope you enjoy.)

After the show they all headed back for the penthouse. Seth was a little sore after Randy tossed him around but not tired. "Wonder what John has in mind for Skype?" He mused after they were back in the penthouse. He took off his shoes and sat his gear bag aside.

"The sooner you login the sooner we can find out." Dean told him

Roman laughed as he finished bringing up his purchases for the day. "Well, you get set up while I pack."

Seth turned on his laptop and waited for it to boot up. He was glad he had showered in the arena so he didn't smell like sweat. "Hey, Rome! I have to add John as a friend. What's his Skype name?" Seth called out.

Roman had to think a moment. "JCSkyper." He called over.

"What? You joking." Dean called out.

"Nope...he didn't want it too obvious." Roman replied.

Seth typed in the ID into the Skype search engine. "Found it." He added John as a friend and waited for the older man to accept him.

John was sitting naked on his bed with his laptop when he saw a request from a TwoToneKitty86. He chuckled and confirmed the request, bringing up the video chat.

"We're connected." Seth announced, waiting on his video chat to load.

"Hey, John Boy." Dean yelled out.

John's face and upper body could be seen as he sat with the laptop on his lap his chest bare. He gave a dimpled smile and a wave. "Hey, Guys! How was the show?"

"Okay." Seth replied with a grin. "Randy was a little rough on me."

John laughed loudly. "Yeah. Sounds like Ran. I think he lets out all his frustrations in the ring."

"Aren't you glad you didn't accept a chat from some random chick?" Dean laughed as he walked over closer to the laptop.

"I knew it was you guys. Seth's user name is a dead give away." John laughed. "Oh, by the way, Seth. I bought some new toys." He said almost in a teasing tone.

Seth's mouth went dry as John held up a penis gag with a large black dildo attached in front of the computer. "Damn, John."

"I thought it was a chick the first time." Dean laughed. "You trying to tease him?"

"Maybe." John sat the gag aside and showed the under bed restraints next. "See these, Seth? You put them under the bed and you can restrain me or just use the cuffs alone."

Seth gave an almost growl as he looked at the computer. "Damn, wish we were there. I'd have you stretched out spread eagle and choking on that gag while Dean teases the hell out of you."

John gave a naughty smirk and showed the leather crop next. "You mean...with this?"

"Damn it, John." Dean told him, looking. "That would tint you good."  
"Oh, it does." Roman called out from off camera.

"What?" Dean said.

"I tested it last night." Roman laughed.  
"No fair." Dean gave almost a pout.

"Where's Roman?" John asked as he could only see Dean and Seth.

"Packing from our shopping trip." Roman called out. "Oh, Dean was wondering if they need to call you Daddy now too."  
"Rome!" Dean exclaimed. The larger man could be heard laughing.

John had to laugh. "No Daddy needed, Dean. That's reserved for Rome. Tell him I have something to show him when he's done."

"What that I haven't already seen?" Roman asked as he came over to look over Seth's shoulder.

John tried not to look let down that Roman didn't seem excited to see him. He sat the laptop down so he could kneel in front of it, his ass facing the computer. "I'm still wearing the plug, Baby." He called loudly to be heard. "You should have saw me working out and trying not to get hard."

"Damn, Johnny...still? And I can imagine it was a sight." Roman exclaimed.

Dean's mouth faintly gaped open. "Still wearing? How long has it been?"

"Since we played last night...so going on twenty hours." Roman estimated.

"Holy fuck, John." Dean told him.

"I'll take it out to clean later." John said as he moved back to face them. "So...you boys feel like some fun? You could tell me what to do...or I could watch you guys play."

"Well, what would you like, Johnny?" Roman asked. "We know Seth travels with a few simple things."

"Fuck, I'd love to see you guys restrain and tease Seth. A little payback for that time in the car." John laughed.

"Hey now!" Seth protested but wasn't really angry.

"Oh, come on now, Kitten...you know you love the receiving side." Dean jokingly cooed while flipping Seth's blonde streak.

Seth gave a shudder at the touch and his boyfriend's tone. This was not how he had pictured it to go at all.

John gave a throaty laugh through the laptop speakers. "I can see all the way here he does. Get him back for me, Dean. You told me once at my place how you took charge. Restrain and tease the hell out of him...you and Rome." The two tone haired man shivered again.

"You heard him, Kitten...move the laptop to one of the bedrooms. I'll go look for your goodies." Dean told him as he moved away.

"Fuck, you owe me, John." Seth said lowly as he carried the laptop to the first bedroom area he came to. "Dean loves an audience...he'll be relentless." John could be seen moving back to get comfortable on his bed. "Ah, come on, Seth. I've done anything you asked haven't I?" Seth grumbled out a yes but he was more excited than he let on to the older man.

"Someone is being a drama queen." Roman stated as he followed Seth. "Oh, I had to get the penthouse. There were no suites left when I got here."

"It's fine, Baby. You guys enjoy." John's voice sounded a little further away as he was leaning on his back now with the computer in front of him. His legs were spread and the older man's cock could be seen already thickening.

"If they aren't already booked...should I book the same for Mania week?" Roman asked as Seth went to set the laptop down. He smirked, looking at the screen. "The anticipation is getting to someone."

"That's fine, Babe. Plenty of room for us." John gave a shaky breath. "Yeah...been trying not to get hard all day thinking of you...and the stimulation from the plug."

"That will be a mess later." Dean commented as he walked into the room. "Come on, Kitten. Strip down."

Seth grumbled but began to take off his clothing as Dean said. He honestly liked being used at times he just enjoyed playing hard to get. "I know, Dean. I'll have to take a bath." John told his friend. "I wanted Rome's cum inside me as long as possible."

"Hold on...so he…" Dean looked at Roman.

"What?!" The larger man exclaimed. "Told you we figured that out."

"Will we be in for a surprise tonight?" Dean asked.

"I don't know...I just had one glass with dinner before the show." Roman reminded him.

"Damn, drinking makes quite a few guys a limp noodle...but turns you into a jackhammering geyser." Dean laughed.

"I don't know if i would go that far." Roman replied.

John had to laugh loudly at Dean's analogy. "You're hilarious, Dean." Seth finished stripping and looked at his boyfriend.

"Okay, Dean I think the sacrifice is waiting." Roman chuckled. What did you grab?"

"Rope, the zip ties, ties." Dean started listing items.

Seth gave a shiver of excitement at the words, his cock twitching just from the anticipation.

"Restraints...Seth will love those." John commented, hearing the men.

"I figured as much." Dean told him. "How about you strip down, Rome...We don't have many options to see you normally."

"Sure." Roman went to removed his t-shirt before working to remove the belt then the jeans. Seth swallowed hard as he took in the Samoan's powerful body and thick cock. It was one of the only times he played with Roman without being blindfolded.

Dean looked him over. "Damn impressive."

Roman faintly laughed. "Thanks." He walked over the the bed. "Over here, Seth then hands behind your back." He looked at Dean. "You mind?"

"Nope." Dean shook his head.

Seth's heart pounded in excitement as he walked over to Roman, almost feeling dwarfed by his size. He put his hands behind him and waited. John could hear Roman's deep voice and then saw Seth standing naked beside the bed. "Fuck, that's a hot sight, Seth." He encouraged.

"Dean...rope." Roman ordered. Dean grabbed the length of rope, bringing it over. John could see the shaggy haired man was still dressed for now. Roman took the rope and began lashing Seth's hands together making sure to make them tight, but not to the point of hindering circulation.

Roman then pulled the rope to test the ties. "Good?" He asked Seth.

Seth nodded quickly to show he was fine. "Yeah...good." He almost playfully tested the ropes.

"Good." Roman then wrapped the rope around Seth's waist then crossed over his chest. "That should work." Roman stepped away and on the bed, sitting against the headboard with his legs spread. "I want you sitting in front of me then lean against me."

"Okay." Seth wondered what Roman had in mind. He climbed on the bed and moved until he was sitting between Roman's spread legs, giving John a nice view of his front. He leaned back until his head was resting on Roman's chest, so close he could smell the man's scent. It was a new and different feeling.

"I heard some of what you did to Johnny on your drive." Roman spoke near Seth's ear before he moved his hands over the smaller man's chest until he could lightly pinch each nipple.

Seth gave a sharp intake of breath at the sensation. He was not really one to get off on pain but the feeling of being teased and helpless had him almost standing at attention within seconds. "H-He liked it." He panted out.

John took in the sight of his boyfriend teasing the bound Seth, reaching down to stroke his cock slowly.

"Are you saying you're not?" Roman asked as he rubbed over the hardening nubs before pinching again.

"Damn." Dean husked out as he stepped back and began to strip.

Seth let out a moan in response, his hands testing the restraints but they held firm. John's hungry eyes took in the scene as he squeezed his aching balls. "Want to give a hand Dean?" Roman asked.

"Sure. Put your legs out straight." Dean told him, walking over to the bed.

Seth felt on edge as he watched Dean draw closer, his cock standing fully erect. "You're in for it now." John warned with a groan. Seth moved his legs as Dean instructed. Dean gave a smirk as he took two of the zipties. He connected them so they would fit around Seth's ankles before tightening them together.

"Fuck." Seth exclaimed at the even more restrictive feeling. "I guess I'm at your mercy...both of you." There was no hiding the bliss on the young man's face.

"Well, you did restrain his feet too." Dean commented before he moved to sit on the side of the bed to leave John a full view of Seth. He then reached over teasingly running his fingers over Seth's already hard cock.

Seth tensed at the feeling, giving a shaky pant. "The feet was your idea."  
John was getting into it more and more, feeding off Seth's all too obvious enjoyment. "Gag the bitch too." He said, which was out of character for him. "I was blindfolded and gagged...remember?"  
Seth looked at the computer in shock. "Did you just call me a bitch?"

Dean laughed. "Yes he did." Dean moved from the bed, grabbing the tie bringing it over tying a knot in it.

Seth's blood heated more if that were possible as he now felt he was being almost dominated by all three guys. "Fuck, Guys." He tried to complain but it came out sounding like a moan.

"Say goodbye, Kitten." Dean told him before sliding the knot between Seth's lips.

John took in the sight of the helpless Seth as he almost teasingly stroked himself. "Damn, that's hot, Guys."

Dean went back to teasing Seth's cock. "Remember when you kept teasing John? Then stopped just before he came?"

Seth gave a heated whimper as he begged with his best wet, brown puppy eyes. "Yes, he did." John answered as he teased his own nipples. "It drove me fucking crazy. So close but couldn't get my release."

"So how long should we tease him for?" Roman asked as he pinched Seth's nipples again.

Seth's eyes drifted shut as he took in the feelings. Small moans left his gagged mouth.  
"Up to you, Guys. Fuck I wish I was there!" John growled in frustration as he pulled on his dripping cock.

"Soon, Daddy, you're sounding so much better." Roman told him before running his nails over Seth's chest lightly.

Dean took a hold of Seth's cock, stroking him until he felt the faint twitching. He then stopped and lightly smacked it. "Nope...not yet."

Seth gave a groan of frustration, his hips raising from the bed to get more friction to his throbbing cock. John thought watching the bound, needy man was erotic as hell. He took in the way Seth's body craved release and his lean body tensed in the ropes. Dean hit Seth on the hip. "Down, Boy. John said he wants us to torture you." He laughed.

Seth grumbled, giving Dean his best sad, brown eyes. "Fuck." John moaned, reaching down to tap the plug buried inside him. "I wish I was there. You could torment the hell out of Seth then let him go so he could pound the hell out of me."

"Would you like that, Seth?" Roman asked as he moved to grab a large fist of Seth's dark locks. Seth's dark eyes looked even darker with arousal as he tried to nod in Roman's hold. The idea of taking out all his frustration on John's tight ass made his body tingle. "I'm sure something can be arranged when he joins us." Roman told him, lightly scratching his nails along Seth's chest. Seth moaned at the touch, feeling like his cock was going to explode if someone didn't do something. John laid back more so the three men could see him as he grasped the plug, pulling it out slightly before pushing it back in with a moan. It slid in easily due to him constantly being stretched. He reached for the vibrating cock ring and slid it down to the base of his hard cock.

"Who is teasing who, Daddy?" Roman asked.

"Hey, Rome...how about you move and put the computer to the side...so John can still see while I fuck, Seth." Dean asked.

"What do I get out of this?" Roman wondered as he went to prop Seth up.

"You get to fuck me...train style if you want." Roman pursed his lips to think as he moved, he laid Seth back on the pillows. John thought the idea of watching the three hot guys fuck was hot. He kept his eyes glued to the screen while he moved to turn on the vibrating ring. "Oh, grab the lube too. Seth doesn't like it dry."

"Okay." Roman moved the laptop first to a small sitting area facing the side of the bed. "Is that far enough back, Johnny?"

"Yeah." John's voice came through a little distant. "I can see enough. Fuck him hard, Dean. I've never watched you guys do it before."

Dean chuckled. "Yes. Kitten. I know you will need a hot bath after this."

Roman went searching in the small bag and returned with the tube of lube. "Here."

"Thanks." Dean replied as he took it standing up.

Seth felt a little annoyed John was pushing Dean to give it to him hard but then figured it was no big deal considering what John had allowed him to do to live out his fantasies. Faint moans could be heard from the computer as the vibrating ring sent pulses up the older man's hard shaft.

Dean started applying some of the lube to his hard cock with a groan. "You know you are milking this, Kitten." Dean lifted up Seth's bound ankles. "We know how flexible you can be."

Seth gave a grunt and a glare at Dean but there was no real heat behind it. John sounded more and more heated. "Fuck, this is hot already. I wish Rome was here to fuck me while you fuck Seth."

"Well, we know it wasn't by choice, Johnny." Roman stated as he stood off to the side, stroking himself. Dean moved to lift Seth's hips to line up before pushing the head of his cock between Seth's cheeks and against the tightened hole.

Seth gave a shudder as he felt the breech and his muscles stretched. Being filled while he was so helpless was almost a fantasy come true. Dean pushed in more. "Kitty loving his nails being capped." Dean smirked before giving a moan.

John thought watching the bound younger man being taken was sexy as hell. Normally when he played with them Seth was more the dominant Kitten. Even in his heated state he couldn't resist a joke. "Give that pussy a pounding, Dean." John called out with a snicker.

Dean chuckled faintly. "Watch it...he will want to sink his claws later."  
"I'm sure John is betting on that fact." Roman told him.

Seth gave a muffled growl as if to emphasize that point. "Rome's right." John moaned as he kept jostling the plug. "I'm looking forward to the Kitty asserting his dominance with me."

Roman moved around the bed to stand behind Dean. "I'll give you a few moments."

"Okay." Dean pulled back to take long strokes inside of Seth. He took one hand reached between where his legs bent so he could grip the base of Seth's cock. "No cumming early."

Seth gave Dean a glare and a frustrated growl causing John to laugh. "I can even hear that. I think your Kitty's fur is getting ruffled, Dean." Seth was thinking John and Dean were both going to get it soon.

"He'll get a rewarding bath later." Dean laughed.

John began to fist his throbbing cock while fucking himself with the thick plug. It made a wet sound from the slickness of Roman's cum. "Fuck, you both look and sound good together."

"He feels real good. I can't wait to be filled too." Dean stated.

"Is that a hint?" Roman asked.

"Fine I will say it." Dean told him. "Get up here and fuck me!" Roman fought not to laugh.

John laughed at Dean between his deep moans. "Go ahead, Baby. Give Dean that big cock."

Roman got behind Dean, gripping his hip on one side before taking his cock in the other to guide it against Dean then pushed against the friction to get inside, "Oh yeah." Dean moaned.

As Seth was giving sounds of enjoyment as his body strained in the ropes. John was fighting with everything he had not to cum even with the ring on. As Roman began to take Dean more the smaller man loosened his grip around Seth's cock. He allowed Roman to control both their bodies to pound Seth as well. Seth's body shook as he was rattled by both guys. He cried out in bliss when he felt jolts of pleasure from his prostrate.

"That's it, Seth...go on." Roman encouraged. "I have him for you."

Seth's bound legs trembled as he cried out his orgasm minutes later, spurts of creamy liquid spewing from his pulsing cock. "Fuck, that was hot." John panted as he watched Seth's surrender. He suddenly remembered Roman's talk of the cock cage. "Tell me not to cum yet, Baby?" The older man pleaded. "Tell me if I do I'll be sorry?"

Roman moaned as he focused on Dean, his head tilting back. "You better be good for me and wait, Daddy." He groaned. Dean allowed his cock to slide free from Seth and focus more on his own being taken.

"Fuck yeah...give me a limp in the morning." Dean moaned with a shaky breath.

"Fuck...I'll try, Baby." John gave his aching balls a squeeze and panted. Seth lay almost limp as he basked in his intense climax's afterglow, his body feeling sated and spent.

"You know there will be a price if you don't" Roman panted.

"Fuck, Rome, this is different." Dean panted as he started to stroke his own cock.

"L-Like what?" John asked with heated curiosity. His body felt so close to the edge as he fought not to give in, sweat dripping down his face to his heaving chest.

"I'm sure there are plenty of shops in California...get that cage for you we talked about." Roman moaned as he had to grow still a moment. "And make you wear it when Seth gets his payback."

The mental image proved too much for John and he felt his body trembling as he came hard and strong. "Mmm...fuck..." He moaned as his head went back, feeling the power of it all the way to his toes.

"You're in for it now." Roman groaned, started to pound Dean again.

"Oh, damn." Dean moaned feeling the movement again.

"I know, Baby." John panted as he fell back on the bed, his heart racing. "Damn, it felt good though."

"Who's in for it...me or….him." Dean moaned out. "Fuck!" He cried out just before he came of course shooting over Seth's lower body and some of the bed. "I guess no one is sleeping in this bed tonight." Dean joked as he panted for breath and Roman slowed down. "Don't stop on my account, Rome."

"It's fine...not sure I can." The larger man pulled out.

"What only your Daddy get's that honor?" Dean asked.

"Who knows, maybe." Roman stated as he moved to stand.

"Should we free Seth and we can leave you two alone?" Dean asked.

"Not sure that will work." Roman told them. "We can still free him though."

John felt duel emotions as he listened. In a way it made him feel good that Roman only came for him but he wanted his boyfriend satisfied. "Let me try to help you get off, Baby." He offered.

"I don't know if I can Daddy." Roman replied as they freed Seth.

"Can you move, Kitten? So I can give you your bath now."

Seth's eyes looked glazed over with exhaustion but he nodded and moved to stand on shaky legs. "Let me try, Baby. If you can't it's okay." John tried to assure him.

"Okay Daddy...I'll try."

"How sweet." Dean joking told Roman as he helped Seth out of the bedroom and to the main bathroom.

Roman focused on the screen. "What do you want me to do, Daddy?"

"Just touch yourself and watch me." John said as he kept his legs spread so Roman could see his spent cock and the plug still half buried in his ass. "See how hard you made me cum?"

Roman move to lay back on the bed turning his head to see the screen. "Yeah, Daddy." He moved to take his hard cock in his hand with a shaky breath. "Never done this before."

"Never jerked off once...even to porn?" John asked as he watched the Samoan closely.

"Well...once quite some time ago. But was just...frustrating." He admitted.

John nodded. "Well, just try, Baby. Stroke it and think of me..how you felt when you were inside me. How hard you made me cum watching you...even knowing now I'll be punished." Roman looked for the tube of lube Dean had dropped. He put a little on his hand before going back to stroke himself. He gave a faint moan as his head went to lean back some while still propped up by his other arm.

John lowered his voice, hoping it sounded seductive. "Fuck, you looked so good, Baby. That big, thick cock rattling both Seth and Dean at the same time. I wanted you to be here so you could bend me over the bed and fuck me senseless."

"Fuck, I would like that, Daddy. Feeling that ass of yours as I drill you hard." Roman panted.

"What, Dean's just didn't do it for you?" John joked as he rolled on his stomach so that his ass was now facing the camera. "This what you really wanted?"

"Maybe...don't know." Roman replied about Dean before moving his head to look at the screen again. "You know I do...wi-with you it-it's also love." Roman licked his lips as he panted, still fisting his cock.

John was touched by his boyfriend's admission. He reached to slowly pull the plug from his stretched hole. "Same here, Baby. I love to feel you claim me...damn, I'm so stretched I could take you balls deep right now."

"You...wo-would like for me to try." Roman moaned. He shifted a little on the bed so he could prop against the headboard. "Th-they're fun...but not...you."

"Soon, Baby. Very soon." John gave his ass a smack, moaning at the slight sting as his cheeks jiggled. "Then you can rip off my clothes and take me all over the penthouse."

"Damn, that sounds good." He shifted at the sound. "Damn...feels good...but don't know if I can tonight, Daddy."

John tried not to look disappointed as he stopped and turned back around. He had tried so hard. "It's fine, Baby." He gave a small smile. "Maybe it wasn't because you were fucking Dean instead of me. Maybe you just didn't drink enough this time."

Roman gave a joking laugh as he stopped. "Maybe...you're still better though." He lowered his head a little. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?" John asked as he moved to finally pull out the plug fully, laying it aside for cleaning.

"I think I want to try something...at least once. I...I know you may not really want to...but I'm no-not sure how to bring it up to Dean and Seth."

John had to wonder what Roman wanted that he was afraid to ask. "Sure, Baby. What is it?"

Roman licked his lips, feeling them grow a little dry. "To feel filled...even if just a toy."

John was honestly not expecting that reply. He looked thoughtful a minute before speaking. "If that's what you want...I'll try to top you, Babe. At least once."

"Thanks Daddy...I just don't want...regrets I guess you can say." Roman gave a faint smile as he looked back at the screen brushing his hair out of his face.

"I just hope I'm good." John told him with sincerity. "Of course I had sex with my wife but guys are different. Dean and Seth rode me once while I was tied but that's it. They said the piercing felt good."

Roman gave a faint shudder. "Damn, forgot about the piercing. I'm sure you will be fine, Daddy."

"I can remove it." John offered as he noticed Roman's reaction. "If you think it would be too much."

"I honestly don't know, Johnny. If it adds to it...is that a bad thing?" Roman asked.

"I've never felt it...but Dean and Seth seemed to enjoy." John admitted. "I hate seeing you hard with no release. I'm sorry, Rome."

"It may not have happened for a while, but still used to it. I'll get calmed when I take my shower later. I don't want to interrupt Seth's after care though."

"If I was there you wouldn't be hard. We'd drink wine and fuck until we both pass out." John promised him.

Roman laughed. "Just as long as we can still make it to work. We know how hectic Mania week is. On top of my work mess I will have family to deal with."

John looked serious as he let Roman's words sink in. "I know you have a lot on your plate. I promise we'll make time for rest."

"Okay, Daddy. I just don't know how well I will keep a happy face on around them."

"I understand and I'm sure they will too." John told him. As always he tried to think of a lighter topic. "You're honestly going to lock my junk in a cage? How do you know about them anyway?"

"We talked about cages before, Daddy." Roman exclaimed. "Also I have been around a fair share of people in bondage scenes."

"I wonder what it feels like." John mused. "Sounds kinky."

Roman gave a throaty laugh. "There are different ones. What most call cages there are metal ones and plastic ones."

"I've seen some in my bondage videos but I think they were plastic." John said. "I mainly watched them for the pain aspect like the flogging scenes but I think Seth rubbed off on me." He laughed. "Just something about playing with other guys but my boyfriend has control of my cock sounds hot."

"They can get painful if you don't have control over yourself. You get aroused it will squeeze." As they have been talking Roman's arousal had slowly been fading.

John bit his lip. "Fuck, don't tell me that or I'll want to live in it. Constant pain to my cock sounds like heaven."

Roman gave a deep, almost rattling laugh. "You are too much at times...love that about you though. Hey, that's your choice if you want to wear it more often. You can get ones that you can wear even through metal detectors."

"I might sometimes just for fun. If it hurts too bad I bet I could still cum while wearing it." John joined Roman in laughing.

"Yeah, I have seen at least one guy still cum." Roman admitted.

"Wow. How involved have you been in the leather community?" John had to wonder. "Did you ever have a submissive?"

"Not collared." Roman told him. "I went to clubs or searched sites for...outlets."

John nodded his understanding. "That's cool. I'm sure you've saw things you could teach me. I used to watch a lot of BDSM themed porn."

"Not sure I would consider myself a teacher, Johnny."

"I'm sure you could enlighten me on a few things." John laughed. "Well, Babe, I'm sure it's been a long day for you. I'll let you get some rest and go clean my ass. I'll try not to jerk off in the shower thinking of you."

Roman gave a laugh. "Night, Johnny...guess I need to see if the guys are done in the bathroom...that or use one of the others. This place is huge."

"I'm sure. Enjoy your night, Rome." John felt silly but he blew the Samoan a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too Daddy." Roman got up to shut the laptop. He then headed for one of the smaller bathrooms.

Meanwhile Seth was trying to keep his eyes open as he soaked in the tub. Between the workout Randy gave him in the ring and their play he was damn tired. "Okay, Kitten...I won't keep you in here too long." Dean told Seth as he was washing his back down.

Seth gave a contented sound but there was a warning in his voice. "Just wait...you and John are both going to get it now."

"Promises….promises." Dean almost cooed. "You know we both love it just like you enjoyed that."

"It is a promise, Baby, so get ready." Seth shook his head. "Especially John for calling me a bitch. He'll be begging when I'm done."

"Yeah, begging for more." Dean laughed.

"Damn you both!" Seth tried to growl but then had to chuckle. "Okay, so being tied and gagged may have been a little fun."

"You were in heaven...only better would have been you gagging on a cock instead of a tie."

Seth had to shift. "Fuck, does sound good. I'd like to try the new gag John bought sometime."

"Maybe next time at his place." Dean suggested as he moved to wash over Seth's shoulders and chest.

"Yeah, but he'll be wearing it first." Seth laughed. "It was nice playing with Rome without the blindfolds...he just seemed like a normal guy. How did it feel when he fucked you?"

"He took me dry like I like it...but yet it was still like a different person. Sort of weird." Dean admitted as he worked down Seth's abs.

"How are you not in agony? Roman is hung...and dry?" Seth shook his head. "I don't know how you do it."

"So I'm sick...sue me." Dean smirked. "I swear he felt bigger before."

"Maybe he changes like with the nails." Seth guessed with a yawn. "I think I'm done, Dean."

"Good point...okay, Kitten." Dean set the cloth the the side then stood up to offer Seth a hand up. "Well, everything goes well we need to get used to this new version."

"I prefer Rome like this. You know I'm not into pain." Seth said as he took Dean's hand to stand. "Just hope he'll be enough for John."

"Yeah I know, since John seems more hard core then I am...that's saying something." Dean said lifting with Seth then handing him a towel. "Wonder if they are done with your laptop yet."

Seth wrapped the towel around his waist. "John wouldn't say anything even if it wasn't enough." He paused. "Maybe leave the laptop for now. I hate to interfere."

"Okay...so that room is out...and it would be rude to take the biggest. Was there a third?" Dean wondered. "We didn't tour this whole place."

"Guess we'll have to look around. That or peek in and see if they're done." Seth sighed. "I hate to but I guess we've all played together anyway so nothing we haven't seen before."

"We can look around first I guess."

The two guys made their way through the penthouse and luckily came across a third bedroom. It wasn't as large as the one they had played in but was more than passable. "This works." Seth yawned, removing the now damp towel from his waist.

"Go curl up, Kitten." Dean joked.

"Enough cat references for one night." Seth had to stifle a chuckle as he climbed into bed. "I can't believe John told you to pound your pussy. He's going to be gagged for soooo long."

"Can't help your Skype name is cat referenced." Dean told him as he cut the light to join Seth.

"Yeah yeah. Night, Baby." Seth curled close to Dean and shut his eyes. Dean smiled as he lightly scratched Seth's chest hair before falling asleep.


	45. Chapter 45

(Happy Weekend to you all. Be careful out there and enjoy the Royal Rumble!)

John gave his body time to heal as much as he hated it. He made plans to rejoin Roman, Seth and Dean the week before Wrestlemania. He figured that would give him a few days to shake off any ring rust before his match with Rusev for the US Title. It was Sunday afternoon when John headed to the hotel to check in the shared suite. He was scheduled for a big return on Monday Night Raw the following evening. Roman was up in the suite, sipping his almost ever present wine while the other two were down in the gym. Roman had texted John the penthouse number so he went on up when he arrived and knocked on the door with his bags in tow.

Roman got up to check the door. He gave a big smile, seeing his boyfriend. "Hey, Johnny...come on in." He moved out of the way. John came in, lugging the bags. There was almost no sign of the bruises that had marred his neck. "Good to be back on the road. I hated sitting at home."

"Yeah, I just bet." Roman exclaimed as he shut the door. Once John had the bags down he was grabbed in a big hug and almost as big of a kiss. "Missed you, Daddy."

John's heart warmed because he knew the Samoan did not show affection lightly. "Missed you too, Baby. Skype just didn't do you justice." He glanced around the room. "Nice."

"Yeah, thanks again. The guys have felt so spoiled that last few stops." Roman replied with a smile.

"I'm glad." John smirked. "I brought Dean's Kitten some toys that will make him happy."

"Oh no...which ones?" Roman asked.

John grinned wickedly. "Some of the toys he was drooling over on Skype...the dildo gag, the under bed restraints, the flogger things like that. Surprising things you can bring when it's a private plane."

Roman laughed then look almost like an excited kid. "Come on...we can set the restraints up in one of the rooms before they get back from the gym."

"Sounds fun." Roman's enthusiasm made John feel happy as there had been so much stress lately. He dug through one of the bags and pulled them out, the smell of leather in the air. "Here they are."

"They sure look sturdy enough." Roman commented, looking them over. "I think the room over here would be good. It has two queen beds...so play on one and the guys can sleep on the other."

"Sounds good, Baby." John groaned. "I know Seth looks forward to making me pay for that one night on Skype when I had Dean tease the hell out of him...well and I think you did too."

"Yeah, I played with that jungle of chest hair." Roman laughed. "And he said he would make you pay." They reached the room and Roman began stripping the bed to the left down.

"Oh well...I can take anything he wants to dish out." John answered. "God, I missed you, Rome. So many nights I just wanted to feel you inside me."

"Soon, Daddy I promise...help me tip the mattress up." John moved to help his boyfriend, grabbing the mattress and tipping it so they could position the restraints. Between them they got everything set up before moving back to the living room. "The guys will be surprised, I didn't tell them you were coming in today." Roman laughed.

John snickered. "If we had the cage I'd give Seth the shock of his life. Have him come in and I'm spread eagle naked on the bed helpless and waiting." He had no clue why all three guys liked to make the two tone haired man so happy.

"Want to go shopping now?" Roman asked. "I can ask Dean to keep Seth busy out of the room for a couple more hours."

"Sure." John gave a nod. "Sounds fun and I'm not too tired. I slept on the plane."

"Sounds good." Roman pulled out his phone to test Dean. #Hey can you and Seth stay out of the room for a couple hours?#

Dean was taking a break from his workout watching as Seth did squats. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, looking wondering what was up. #What the fuck? We should be done soon and will need showers.#

Roman read the message, rolling his eyes. #Just do this for me. You won't regret it. Tell you what you can come up, but no snooping in my room. I need to step out and will text on my way back. When I do get scarce for about 30.#

Dean looked it over, debating. He wondered what the big guy was up to but the two of them have learned to try to humor him. #Okay I can do that...maybe drag him to the restaurant or something.#

#Thanks Dean.# Roman looked at John. "Okay, they will be coming back up here until I text Dean to get Seth out of the room."

"That works." John gave the younger man a flirty wink. "So...you want to lock up your Daddy's cock, Baby?"

"Yeah, just don't give me a reason to throw away the key." Roman I joked as he got up.

John pretended to gasp, looking horrified for show. "You wouldn't do that to your Daddy!"

"What, see how far you can be pushed...having it squeezing you harder and harder until you just can't stand it?" Roman asked with a wink.

John gulped, trying not to grow aroused. "Fuck, Baby. I've been alone too long. Let's go!" Roman chuckled as he moved to grab the keys by the door. They headed out of the room and to the car. Roman brought up a location saved on his phone's GPS before taking off. John reached to take Roman's free hand as his boyfriend drove, just wanting to enjoy the time together. It was about a thirty minute drive until Roman pulled into a lot of a small mall.

"Okay." He straightened his hair in a neat ponytail. "Let's go." Roman stepped from the car, looking before heading toward one of the stores.

John followed beside Roman. "Why do you always pull your hair back? It looks so good hanging free."

"Looks neater, also doesn't get quite so tangled. I keep it down in the room a lot." Roman reminded him.

"Yeah. I can see that I guess." John didn't take Roman's hand because the public didn't know they were a couple. Getting to the door Roman opened it, walking in but still holding it for John. At first glance it looked like a normal clothing shop.

John walked in with a thank you nod to Roman. He looked around, not knowing what to expect. "Yes we are in the right place unless I was given bad info." Roman told John as they moved through the store. They reached an elevator in the back and Roman hit the button.

"Okay. You're the leader." John told the younger man as he stayed close to follow his lead. The doors opened and they got on what looked like a freight elevator. Roman looked the buttons over before hitting the lowest level. It shook a little as it began to move.

John jumped without meaning to. He hated elevators anyway and this one was making him nervous. "Sorry, Johnny." The elevator stopped at the doors opened to a small area that looked plain. There was a woman behind a counter that lifted her head, seeing them. The only other thing seen was a curtained wall.

"How can I help you gentlemen?"

"We were informed this was a good place to discreetly make special purchases." Roman replied.

The woman nodded. "Yes, right through the curtain. "

"Thanks." Roman led the way and on the other side it looked more like a standard sex/kink shop.

"Damn, who would guess this is here?" John commented as he looked at several items. "Seth would stay here all day."

"There are places like this all over, more popular before the internet shopping." Roman commented.

John began to grab a few items...an impression paddle with the word SLUT on it, a whip, and a black leather play collar with huge D rings in front and a matching leash. "This looks like the fun shit in my videos!" He grabbed a leather biker cap, his arms full.

Roman looked and laughed. "Forget Seth, you look like a kid in a candy store."

"I admit this is fun." John held up the biker hat. "Imagine...you wearing this and some tight leather pants holding a whip...sexy."

"Great, you're picturing me as your video guys? Next you will want to shoot your own video."

"Ooo...could we? Just for us? We could do it in private then let Seth and Dean watch." John looked excited at the idea.

"Aren't you worried about exposure? How many of those sort of things get leaked out?" Roman asked.

John sighed with a nod. "Yeah. You're right. But you could still wear the hat." He wiggled his eyebrows, holding up the paddle that had Slut imprinted on it.

"Yes, I'll still wear the hat." Roman replied.

John looked around. "So...um...where are the cages?"

Roman looked around. "I think on that wall." He pointed and walked over. He looked over the different packages. "Okay so we want something that you can wear through metal detectors?"

"Can I wear it with my...piercing?" John had to ask. He knew he would have to remove it when Roman left to deal with the demon in case anything happened.

"I think there are some." Roman looked them over a little closer. "To make it detector proof we will need some lock tabs." He looked more, lifting a few packages off for a closer look.

John let Roman look the cages over, trusting the younger man's judgement. Roman tried not to chuckle as he debated something. He couldn't figure why he had been in such a fun mood lately. He composed himself as his kept one and put the others back. "You wear mainly a bar right?"

"Yeah." John nodded to answer Roman's question. "Something funny?"

Roman lowered his head, realizing his inward joke was caught. "Nothing really, just a passing thought of comparing sizes to makes sure I grabbed the right one."

John snickered quietly at that one. "I think you've saw it enough to know by now."

"Well, it's a different size when it is soft." Roman tried to defend his train of thought.

John nodded, lowering his voice. "Obviously I won't be able to wear it the whole week since you would like me to top. Maybe just a day or two for fun."

"With the tabs you can wear it whenever you want." Roman explained as he pulled off a pack of twenty lock tabs and a small pair of scissors made for cutting the tabs.

"Sounds good but I'll only ever give you that power over me." John told him with certainty.

"I'm talking about for yourself if I'm not around to remove it." Roman told him. "So anything else?"

"Nope. Let's pay and go. I can't wait to see Seth's face." John said eagerly.

"Okay." The guys headed for the curtain.

"All set?" The woman asked seeing Roman's head pop out.

"Yes, I think so." He nodded.

"Okay, I can ring you up down here." She got up from her seat, moving to a small cash register farther down. Once everything was rung up John happily paid for the purchase. The guys took the bags and headed back to the hotel. Roman handed John his phone to text Dean that he was on his way back.

Pulling up to the hotel Roman parked and they headed in with the discreet looking bags. John received a reply as they were heading in on the phone. "Dean said they went out and will be back in around an hour." He told Roman.

"Perfect." Roman told him as they got on the elevator, hitting the button for their floor. Reaching it they stepped off and headed for their room.

Once they reached their penthouse and went inside John took off his shoes and sat the bags down. "I take it I need to strip down?"

"Well, it helps." Roman replied with a laugh.

John began to take off his clothes, laying each piece aside together. "I've missed playing with you so much." He commented, standing before his boyfriend once he was finished.

"Same here." Roman replied as he looked John over. "You said an hour right?"

"Yeah." John nodded. "That's what he said."

"Okay follow me." Roman smiled as he picked the packages up. He headed for the room they were setting up.

John followed his boyfriend to the room. "I don't know why we all three love catering to Seth so much." He chuckled. "But then again we all enjoy too."

"True...but oh well. Okay, Daddy...lay down and let me secure you."

John climbed on the bed and laid on his back. "Guess we should have told the guys 30 minutes. I'm going to be waiting awhile."

"I'll keep you occupied, Daddy." Roman smirked as he secured John's wrists first. John's cock twitched at the promise and Roman's smirk, loving how small he always felt after being restrained. He could see the appeal it held for Seth. Roman flicked at the twitching member. "And I will tend to this before they arrive." He stated before moving to secure John's legs.

"Fuck, Baby." John said in a low tone at the flick to his cock. "Going to wear me out before Seth even starts?"

"Yeah...but remember you can't cum with them...at least not easily." Roman smirked. "Plus you love the feeling of being used even after you're spent." Roman kicked off his shoes and removed his shirt. He then pulled his hair free of the ponytail, shaking it knew how much John loved his dark hair.

John's blue eyes took in the sight of the gorgeous man stripping in front of him. At times the older man could hardly believe Roman was his boyfriend. The guy could literally be with anyone he wanted. "God, you're sexy." He said in an almost worship filled voice.

Roman gave a faint smile. "Thanks, Daddy." Roman moved to kneel between John's spread legs. He leaned down to lick along the twitching shaft. The same time he took John's balls in one of his hands, massaging and squeezing them.

It was a new sensation to John having Roman lick him while being stretched out and unable to move. "Fuck, Baby. Feels good already."

"Good...that's the point." Roman dryly joked. He moved to suck two fingers wet of his free hand. He then took them to work between John's cheeks and past the resisting hole.

A sound of heated enjoyment left John's lips as he felt the penetration of Roman's fingers. "Mmm...I missed feeling you touch me. My fantasies and Skype don't cut it."

"With your imagination, that is saying something." Roman commented as he twisted his fingers to massage John's prostate.

Small jolts of pleasure ran through John's body, making his cock harder and his body heat. "M-May have a good imagination...but this is better." Thoughts of the cage excited the older man immensely. "I like the idea of the guys playing with me but only you have the power over my cock." He admitted.

"Good" Roman replied simply as he cast his eyes up towards John's face. He lifted up, opening his mouth to take in the head of John's cock, careful of the jewelry.

John groaned softly as he looked down at Roman, focusing on the wet warmth surrounding his thickening cock. "Fuck, Baby. That feels so good." Roman moaned around it, creating vibrations while his one hand still stimulated John inside. John's chest began to heave as his body was assaulted by pleasure from Roman's talented mouth and fingers. "God, Baby...you're gonna turn me into a fucking minute man." He panted, his senses swimming.

The larger man's shoulders could be seen almost shaking as he was almost laughing as he still worked. "G-Glad you think it's funny. I feel like a damned teenager." John laughed in between moans. His legs wanted to tremble in lust.

Roman lifted his mouth off to look up at John. "You know I like to take my time and tease you, Daddy...but we do have a bit of a time constraint." Roman chuckled before going back down.

John cursed as he could have sworn he felt Roman sucking him harder. The pressure built and built until he let go with a cry of bliss a few minutes later, his cock emptying itself into his lover's mouth. Roman worked to take it all this time before he carefully pulled up and off, tilting his head back to swallow it all. He looked at John with a smirk. "Tasty." He chuckled. "Did I make a mess this time?"

"No." John panted as he came off his high. "You're getting really good at that."

"You're just buttering me up." Roman joked as he removed his fingers and slipped from the bed. "Let me finish getting you ready."

"It was amazing...but I wanted to feel you deep inside me." John admitted. "It just all happened so fast."

"We will have time later, I was not planning on taking my pants off." Roman told John before he left the room, retrieving a wet cloth and a soapy cloth. After he was done washing John's cock down he went searching in the bags for the cage.

John felt both relaxed after his strong orgasm and looking forward to what Dean and Seth's reaction would be. "Okay, Rome."

Roman pulled the item out along with the lock tabs. "Here we go." He opened the packages, removing the pieces of the cage and a small tube of lube. "Ready to say bye to your freedom, Daddy?"

John looked at the cage nodding. He had to admit he was curious. "Sure, never thought I'd ever do this." He had to laugh. "Randy would have a hay day laughing."

"You going to share this adventure with him?" Roman asked as he opened the tube. He applied a small bead of it to the tube of the cage. He then took a ring shaped piece, working it over John's cock and balls.

"Probably not. Just saying he would laugh if he knew." John answered as he watched Roman with interest.

"Just wondered." Roman replied as he took the tube and slowly slide it down the soft shaft, the lube helping it slide easier. He then grabbed the last part that slipped over the tube and connected both parts together. The last was the tab that went through two holes securing it. The hole in the end was big enough on the top to accommodate the top of the piercing.

Roman looked it over. "There was go...all secure." He smiled before moving to kiss John. "Now I better go wait on the guys...and maybe another glass of wine...or two. We both know how Dean can get."

John thought the cage felt odd but not uncomfortable. He glanced around the room, thinking. "Put the dildo gag I bought in my mouth first and lay out a few toys? I know how much Seth loves seeing a helpless guy at his mercy and seems to have a thing for gags."

Roman pulled out his phone, looking at the time. "You still have about twenty minutes...sure you won't be in it too long?" Roman asked as he moved to grab the gag then a few of the toys from the store.

"Nah, I was gagged for hours in the car. If I need a drink later I'll motion with my hand." John assured him.

"Okay, Daddy." Roman picked the gag back up, putting it in place securing it behind John's head. He then strategically laid out the different items around him like a living display. "Comfy?" He asked with a joking tone. "See you soon." He headed for the main room to pour a fresh drink. His face made a sour look as the wine was left out to grow warm and soured from being left open for hours. "Oh well...it will still work." He sat down to wait on the guys as he drank.

John's body tingled in anticipation as he laid stretched out and totally helpless. There was just something so thrilling about knowing he was almost a gift laid out for two sexy men to play with. The gag filled his mouth well, forcing John to almost suck on the fake cock as he waited.

(Poor John...But he enjoys it too much. LOL)


	46. Chapter 46

About ten minutes later Dean and Seth were returning to the hotel. "I'm sorry...okay?" Dean asked as they entered the lobby. He looked, hoping the fan interaction would be limited.

"Fine." Seth huffed. He had been dragged around all day it seemed. "I just wish I knew what the hell is going on."

Dean gave a faint sigh as they got on the elevator. "I don't know...Rome just said he was working on a surprise for you." Dean finally admitted.

Seth looked skeptical as the elevator moved. "Surprise? That doesn't sound like him. Are you two pranking me, Dean? Cause I swear if it's that green goo again you will personally wash it all out of my hair." He warned, his dark eyes stern.

"He didn't tell me...just asked me to keep you out awhile. He actually messaged me back when we were in the gym." He dug out his phone to look at the message. "Here." He showed Seth the screen.

Seth looked down at the phone and his face relaxed a bit. "Okay, let's go see what Rome's up to."

"Yep. He has been acting a little off the last week or so." Dean admitted as the elevator stopped and they got off, heading for the room. Seth mumbled his agreement and they walked to the room door, unlocking it with their spare key.

Roman looked toward the door, hearing it open and seeing them walk in. "Hey, Guys."

"Hey." Seth glanced around, seeing no gift in sight. "What's up, Rome?"

"Not much what's up with you guys? Taking in the local sights today?" Roman acted very nonchalant.

Seth tried not to growl at his buddy, feeling he was the butt of a bad joke. "Yeah, Dean's been dragging me around. He said you asked him to...did you need some private time or something?"

"Dean!?" Roman lightly snapped.  
"Sorry. He wanted to skin me if I didn't tell him." Dean tried to defend himself.

Roman huffed a sigh as he pursed his lips. "The surprise in in your room...it's just on loan though."

The two tone haired man looked confused at the words. "Um...okay. Sure...should I go check it out?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'm sure you will approve." Roman commented as he finished his glass.

Seth walked to the room he shared with Dean, stopping dead in tracks at the sight before him. John was naked and laid out like some kind of submissive model in a BDSM porn video. He was cuffed in a spread eagle position and some type of gag was over his mouth. On closer inspection Seth noticed the older man's cock was even locked in a chastity cage. The younger man was speechless, just gaping at John with lust in his eyes. Roman walked up behind Seth, He laughed to himself seeing the smaller man in almost a trance. "So you like?" He whispered near Seth's eat. "Even wrapped him for you."

Seth swallowed hard and nodded, taking in the way John's muscles strained in the cuffs. "Fuck yeah, I like. So...I can play with him? Dean too and John's cool with it?"

"That was the main idea." Roman told him. "That's why I didn't give Dean details...well and he also can't keep a secret." Roman chuckled.

"Hey!" Dean yelled near by.

"Well you just proved it." Roman replied.

"Okay...from Seth's it's hard." Dean replied.

Seth finally found his voice. "Dean...come and see." John loved the attention he was getting, even putting on a show for Seth of testing the cuffs a little and giving a muffled grunt.

Dean moved past Roman to look. "Fuck, that is a hot gift. Look at all the lovely accessories it comes with too."

Seth had been so busy admiring the restraints he hadn't really noticed. He walked to pick up the paddle, holding it up with a laugh. "These things are more your kink, Baby. And look...this one has your name written on it." He joked, holding up the one that read SLUT.

Dean walked over looking then laughing. "And why is that?"

"I think I owe you some payback." Seth almost purred, slapping his hand with the paddle. "But that's later. Right now you're going to help me tease the hell out of John." John gave a moan, knowing he was in for it now. "I see you even gagged our bitch." Seth told Roman, knowing John liked being talked down to. "Good. Now I won't have to hear him trying to beg later."

"Okay...you can give me a few swats before bed." Dean told him.

"Yeah know how much you were raving about it on camera." Roman told him.

Seth nodded at Dean's words and then handed Dean the paddle as he inspected John's restraints further. "I take it this is the new gag from our Skype session?"

"Yeah...his mouth has been stretched for a while now." Roman almost laughed. Dean looked over the paddle, giving a few hits against his hand.

"Good." Seth almost purred. "Maybe he can use it to service one of us later." He looked at Dean. "You know how much he loves pain...want to help me get John so heated we test that cage?"

"Sure...a shame he is face up at the moment." Dean commented.

"Well, he is off for another week from ring work." Roman told them.

"Oh?" Dean asked, his eyes almost lighting up.

John shook his head no at Roman's words, making a negative sound. He actually returned to the ring the next evening on Raw, giving him a week to work off any rust before Mania.

Roman looked over, hearing the sound. "They changed it on you?"

John nodded his head yes with a grunt.

"Fuck...well, that limits things." Roman stated.

"Well I can reach the thighs...or we just untie him for a moment and flip him." Dean suggested. "Have him go out on stage with a bruised butt with the word slut splattered all over it."

John gave a groan and nodded at Dean's suggestion. Seth smirked, sinking fully into his Tiger persona. "Yeah, he likes that idea. I should deny him since it's a punishment but he'll only be torturing himself anyway...so let's flip him and wear out that ass, Baby."

Dean and Roman laughed as they moved to free John and get him to roll over. They then secured him again, tightening the straps. "Ooo fun." Dean smirked as he went to pick the paddle up again.

Seth ran a nail down John's spine to the top of his ass. The older man gave an intake of breath when Seth roughly groped one of the round cheeks. "Don't go easy on him, Baby. You know how he likes it."

"That I do." Dean licked his lips as he walked to the other side and brought one hard hit across each cheek. He wanted to see how well the paddle actually left an impression.

John gave a heated pant at the pain to his cheeks. Seth looked at Roman. "Of course you can do anything you want, Rome. He is your Daddy."

"I'll watch for now...survey." Roman replied. He was not sure how things would play once they grew heated. The demon had behaved up to this point, but would it continue?

Seth nodded an okay. While Dean paddled John's ass he took the crop and ran it between the older man's shoulder blades then gave a moderate hit to add even more erotic pain he knew John craved. John moaned at the unexpected sensation, blood wanting to rush to his trapped cock.

"Remember no bruising the upper body." Roman stated. "Johnny, do you have any of Shea's ointment left with you?"

John paused a minute then nodded his head yes. "I won't, Rome." Seth assured the Samoan.

"Well, a little should be okay...that stuff works wonders. Shea should market it." Roman laughed.

"Well, in that case." Dean stated right before he landed a few swats of the heavy paddle to the backs of John's thighs. "Mmmm lovely." He stated feeling his own blood grow heated. Seth landed a moderate blow with the crop again and then ran a sharp fingernail along the heated skin of John's back. He kept his nails long for a man because Dean enjoyed feeling them so much. A needy sound left the bound man as his cock began to press against its plastic prison, causing yet more discomfort.

"God, that is hot, Kitten." Dean panted, his own eyes looking faintly glassy.

Roman moved to take a seat near the door so he could see everything. At the same time they couldn't see him and he could move if he needed to. Even with the drinks he could feel it wanting to claw out and cause havoc, wanting to scare and hurt his friends. Mentally he just had to remind it that it would be free soon enough. That it could draw what it wished from the hands of his friends.

Seth looked at Dean, seeing the lust in his boyfriend's blue eyes. "How's the paddle, Baby? Is the imprint feature working?"

Dean shook his head to focus then looked. "The butt better than the thighs...I guess because of the give. Paler skin may show better too."

Seth moved to look. "You're right." He gripped a hunk of John's butt in his hand. "You like that, Slut? Your ass warmed and marked." John's eyes almost rolled in pleasure as the cage squeezed the hell out of his aching cock, the pain almost pure bliss to him. His body shook as a deep moan left him.

"Sure seems like he does." Dean gloated as he hit the outside of the thighs, knowing John's shorts would cover any marks. Roman panted, closing his eyes as he felt it wanting to claw more. His jaw clenched faintly. His eyes slowly opened, praying they were still pale as the creature wanted to see the fruits of their actions.

Seth could tell that John was in heaven from their treatment and the cock cage. "Think one of us should fuck him?" He asked, rubbing his aching, clothed member. "Just imagine how tight that cage will get with one of our cocks inside him."

"Well, he is your gift...so I guess you get the honors." Dean commented. "Wonder if someone can crack one of those?" He laughed.

Seth gave a dark chuckle as he stripped down. "We may find out. Know where the lube's at?"

Roman thought a moment, almost worried speaking. "I'll check his bag." He quickly stated before leaving the room to move to his room with John's bags. There was a slight tenor to his voice.

"Are we playing with fire here?" Dean asked, hearing the change.

Seth stroked his hard cock while he waited. A little worry crept into his dark eyes. "I hope not...it was Rome's idea." John was in such a euphoria of pained pleasure everything around him was almost a haze. It was like all his mind and body could focus on was the blood pulsing in his trapped manhood.

Roman returned a few moments later after focusing. "He likes pain too much to pack that sort of thing." He tried to joke. "Luckily I had some because of you." Roman handed Seth the bottle.

"You sure you're okay, Rome?" Dean asked.

"Yeah...hard, but I need to learn right? If it gets too much I will leave." Roman assured him.

Seth took the lube after thanking Roman and slicked his hard cock. "You want some release too, Baby? You can use his mouth." Seth offered as he climbed on the bed.

Dean hummed a moment before walking to the head of the bed. He put a hand under John's jaw. "You want that, Slut? Have you choke on the real thing instead of the rubber one?"

John nodded his head quickly, wanting to taste Dean as he was fucked. His blue eyes were darkened by the lust he was feeling. Seth sat on his heels waiting on Dean before he tried to enter John. "Damn, he is a needy slut." Dean commented as he unbuckled the gag. "Open up." He worked the gag from John's stretched lips. He then started to strip down. "Oops, almost got ahead of myself."

John licked his dry lips, his body craving more from the two men. Now he understood the joy he saw in the faces of some submissives on his videos as they were used. The pain from the cage was a vicious cycle, the more it hurt him the more needy he grew. "I am a slut...use me." He begged in a hoarse voice. Seth gave his trademark loud laugh and lined up his cock to push in slowly. John moaned as he was stretched and filled. "God, yes. More please."

"Soon enough." Dean ordered before he walked back to the bed, patting John's cheek. "Now lift your head as far as you can and open up." John obeyed, opening his mouth for the younger man while Seth stayed buried inside him but not moving. Roman took deep breaths, moving back to the seat he had before as Dean moved in front of John on the bed. He shifted so he was sitting on his heels almost under his head. "Such a good slut...I'm sure you will help me wet that mouth of yours. Now start sucking."

John immediately got to work, taking Dean's cock into his mouth as he sucked with enthusiasm. Seth began to move almost slowly at first, pulling most of the way out before pushing back in with a moan. "Damn...he always feels tight...which is surprising." He chuckled.

"I know...fuck, he's good." Dean moaned as he moved his hands to John's head, letting the short nails dig slightly. Seth gripped John's hips hard as he fucked him and the older man felt almost detached from his body and on sensory overload. He was feeling a heady mix of pain and pleasure all over and it was driving him crazy. John kept his glazed eyes lowered as he worked to deep throat Dean's hard cock without gagging. "Yeah, that's good." Dean groaned as he guided John's head. "Yeah, that's it."

Roman looked like his mouth was dry one moment and salivating the next as he was in war with the demon. It enjoyed the pain it felt but knew it could cause so much more. Seth began to fuck John harder, almost rattling the bound man's body. His cock hit John's prostrate at just the perfect angle and John gave a muffled cry around Dean's cock as he sucked. Dean moaned out. "Yeah, pound him good...dig those claws tight." He encouraged.

Seth did indeed dig his long fingernails into John's hips as he fucked him hard and deep. "You like that, Slut? I bet you really wish you could cum right now." John could only moan as his heart pounded, sending vibrations to Dean's cock.

"Yeah, he loves being our cum slut...having it dripping from his ass and his lips." Dean moaned out.

Seth moaned at the mental image, feeling his own orgasm approaching. "Going to cum soon, Baby. Can you get off without pain?" He asked, panting.

"May take a little...but yep. Ju-just remembering the look of that stinged ass." Dean moaned out. Seth sped up, grunting as he felt his climax building until he came with a curse, pumping John full as his nails almost drew blood. John felt everything go hazy as his own body trembled in orgasm, his cum shooting from his caged cock to fill the plastic and leak out. He felt like he was either high or floating, just basking in the bliss of the moment.

Dean shuddered biting his lip as he came soon after. He slowed John's head as he looked down. The older man seemed almost on autopilot. "Damn." He panted as he went to pull free, seeing indeed his cum dripping to the bed. "John?"

John had not even swallowed, which was so unlike him. Cum ran down the sides of his mouth, his eyes glazed over but his breathing was steady. "Is he okay?" Seth asked, fearing something bad had happened. By that time he had pulled out and was standing by the bed.

"Help me free him." Dean instructed.

Roman stood up, not thinking or caring if any part of the demon was present. "What happened?" His voice had a deep gruntal tone to it that made Dean jump.

"I...I think we may have pushed him to the point of flying...or checking out." Dean replied even if worried about Roman's response.

Seth helped Dean free John and they carefully turned him over. The bed was wet under the older man where he had obviously had an orgasm. "Looks like he's in subspace." Seth guessed, having seen the look before.

Roman took a few deep breaths, hearing the tone himself. He moved to one of the shopping bags, pulling out the small scissors. "Here...cut the lock tab so we can get him out."

Seth took the scissors and cut the tab then gently removed the pieces of the cage. John's cock looked red and was wet from his release. Roman felt torn, conflicted as he looked. Part of him knew John must have enjoyed it immensely while another felt the agony he must have been in. "Ca-can you...gu-guys ha-handle him?" Roman's voice shook.

Dean nodded. "Go...go do what you need, Rome. We will watch him until he comes back down." Footsteps were heard as Roman took off out of the room.

"Poor guy." Dean almost whispered before focusing back on John.

"We didn't do anything wrong. Right, Dean?" Seth worried as he moved John over and away from the wet spot. "I mean...John seemed to really want it and he's just flying."

"Why do you think we may have done something wrong?" Dean wondered.

Seth sighed. "I didn't but Rome's acting so...off. Is he upset with us?"

"He's not...he has his own war going on in him." Dean sighed. "Picture how much pain John had to of been in to slip into subspace. We have pushed him hard before and he hadn't gone that far. That thing nearly killed him and still didn't slip that far."

"Yeah...I guess the cage pushed him over. I'll grab a washcloth from the bathroom." Seth moved to walk to the large bathroom. While he was gone, John stirred a little, mumbling like he was half asleep. "Baby?"'

"It's okay, John." Dean told him moving to sit next to him.

John's eyes fluttered, looking disoriented. "W-What? Where's Rome?"

"Um...he had to...walk away from the room." Dean admitted. "I think big nasty wanted to make a bigger appearance."

John still looked disoriented. "What happened? Last I remember we were playing."

"Ever hear the term subspace?" Dean asked.

"No." John replied as Seth walked back in with a cloth, seeing John was at least semi-awake.

"Hmmm. Ever hear of out of body experiences?" Dean tried to find maybe a more common comparison.

John's head still spun as he tried to think. "I think so...so having sex with you guys gave me an out of body experience?" He chuckled weakly. "Damn, you're good."

Dean laughed. "Not exactly but close. You feel everything, yet nothing. You would have agreed with just about anything."

"That's me on a normal day." John joked, his voice a little slurred. Seth gave a hearty laugh. "True but it would be even worse, John. Just relax and I'll wipe you down. You can shower later." He bent over the bed and began to wash the older man's stomach.

"You need to make sure you trust your partner for that reason. If they don't care about your safety..." Dean drifted off, shivering a moment.

Seth shot Dean a look of warning as he wiped John's cock. Even in the older man's loopy state John picked up on the meaning behind Dean's words. "You're talking about Rome aren't you?" He asked, his words slurred. "I was restrained...and he could have hurt me...really hurt me." Deep sadness came through, erasing some of the former bliss.

Dean shook his head, clearing it. "What...no. .we were here. I meant in general." Dean replied.

John gave a humorless laugh. "Sure, Dean. If Rome tried anything neither of you would have been able to help me." Seth bit his lip, feeling the change in John's mood. "Turn over, John? I'll wipe your ass." John sighed and slowly rolled on to his stomach.

. Dean stated. "I didn't zone a moment because of him."

"What then?" John asked as Seth cleaned him quickly so he could rest. John had marks on his cheeks from the hard paddling.

Dean sighed, cursing himself for his big mouth. "I...I have been on the receiving end of an abusive Dom...not Rome."

John seemed jolted back to reality by that bit of news. "You were a submissive before you were with Seth?"

Dean nodded. "Ashamed to admit I may have been borderline brainwashed."

"I guess neither you or Seth strike me as the submissive type." John admitted as Seth finished and he rolled back over. "You were an actual collared sub?"

Dean gave a shaky breath before nodding. He started to move a hand towards his neck but quickly stopped. "Seth and I may switch...but I prefer being the bottom for him."

John nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're with Seth now. You seem happy and I love playing with you guys. I have no interest in being collared but I love bottoming more than anything."

"Well, I was younger then...and I guess stupid. I was barely of age. Seth helped save me." Dean gave a weak smile.

A look of love but also possessiveness crossed Seth's face as he remembered what went down. "You weren't stupid, Baby. You were just young and she was so much older...and cunning. But you're with me now."

"She?" John looked surprised by that bit of news. "Your Dom was a...Mistress?"

"Yep." Dean replied in his simple way. "Some females can inflict pain better than guys."

John nodded. "It wasn't official but my ex wife was kind of like my Dom. She gave my ass a bruising to remember."

Dean nodded. "Some like to think the 'fairer' sex is the weaker sex. It's not all physical strength."

John nodded his agreement. "Thanks, Guys. For everything. Did you like the surprise?"

Seth nodded his head vigorously. "Oh yeah...fuck yeah."

"It was fun, Johnny. We just didn't think you would be back for another few days." Dean told him. "Not that we are complaining."

"That stuff Shea gave me helped." A flash of sadness crossed John's eyes. "I wanted all the time with Rome I can get."

"I can understand that, John. I don't think either of us can begin to think of what we would feel like in either of you guys shoes." Dean admitted to him.

John decided to be honest with Roman gone. "My biggest fear is...well, not him dying. I keep seeing him laying in a coma for the rest of his life...just laying there unresponsive." He sat up slowly, lowering his head. Just talking about the possibility brought tears to his eyes.

Dean drew a deep breath with a sigh. "Guess it is harder to say which is worse. With a coma he may wake up again." Dean tried to look on the positive side.

Seth patted John's shoulder, chiming in, his voice full of fake optimism. "Yeah. Dean's right. He could wake up, John."

The older man didn't look convinced. "Yeah. Maybe. Well, I'm pretty sore. Think I'll relax, Boys."

"Okay, John. Guess we can order dinner after you rest." Dean told him getting up. "Oh, you gonna rest here or your room?"

John moved to stand up on shaky legs. "I'll move so you two have your space back." He looked at the wet spot on the bed. "Sorry I messed your bed. Didn't think I could cum in a cage."

Dean laughed. "That's fine, John. We only need one bed. We can keep that one for playing."

John grinned at Dean. "Okay...well, see you two later." He left to head to his part of the penthouse where he pulled the top cover down of the king sized bed he shared with Roman and climbed inside to relax.

Dean looked at Seth after John left. "Did you see Rome when you went to get the washcloth?"

Seth shook his head. "Nope. Didn't see him. Poor John..well, poor both of them. Pretty bad when your boyfriend can't even join in the fun because he's afraid he'll hurt you."

"Yeah...well, hopefully whenever this happens Rome will be okay after it and they can have all the fun they want."

"Hope so." Seth moved to pull Dean close, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I love you...and never want to take you for granted, Baby."

"Thanks, Kitten." Dean ruffled Seth hair as it rested on his head.

Meanwhile…

After Roman left the room with his key in his pocket he headed up for the roof access to get some air and separate himself from the situation. He walked over to a fence that ran along the ledge looking over skyline. He took a big cleansing sigh. He felt like he was trapped. These next few days will be hell on him. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with John but felt scared at the same time.

"You know they put those up to prevent jumpers." A deep voice almost echoed behind him.

Roman sighed. "When did you get here?"

"I was here first. Few come up here...gives me solitude and open space in busy cities." Taker replied. " I can guess you are up here for the same thing?"

"Sort of." Roman replied, not looking back at him. "So you finally agreed to help me I hear."

"What?!" Taker questioned, stepping closer.

"I heard you agreed to help me."

"With what?" Taker seemed lost.

Roman slowly turned to face him. "You know what...or is there someone else up here?"

"It's just us as far as I know...now what do you mean help you?" Taker's face grew a faint scowl.

"You know with what. Same thing I saw you about months ago."

"I already told you I can't...I won't."  
"WHAT?!" Roman almost roared. "I was told it was all set! I just had to wait until after the event Sunday."

Taker gave a humorless chuckle. "Where did you get that idea from? I told you it was too dangerous. I would not risk your life over doing it. I made a promise to save it not destroy it."

"Kane."

Taker cocked his head. "What about him?"

"He's the one that said I could be freed after Mania...as long as I was willing to take that risk. I am willing, I am sick of so much death through me because of that thing." Roman told the older man.

"I never told him I would perform the removal." Taker assured him.

"You said you didn't think anyone else could."

"Correct." Taker sighed with a groan. "I need to talk to him." He started to turn.

"Wait!" Roman called out. "Please think it over...with or without your assistance this needs to end. If I stand a better chance with your aid...wouldn't it be better?"

Taker lowered his head, scratching the short hair growing from his shorn head. "I will weigh the options after I speak to Kane." Taker lifted his head, heading for the door. Roman just sighed, turning back to the view feeling confused, angry, maybe even betrayed.

John tried to rest in the comfortable bed, drifting in and out of sleep. He knew that Roman meant well but he hated being alone now that the Samoan was so close. He ached to touch his boyfriend. He had enjoyed the play but a part of him wished it had been Roman who filled him first and not Seth. After a time Roman returned to the suite. He didn't know how much the time away helped as his own hurt and anger wanted to rage inside him like a violent storm. His promised salvation feeling like it was ripped from his grasp. The door slammed as he entered. He headed directly for the kitchen area.

John thought he heard a slam so he got up, ignoring the creeping pain to his ass and cock as he followed the direction of the sound. He saw Roman there and looked concerned. "You okay?"

"No." Roman slightly growled, but it was himself not the demon as he was looking in the fridge of the kitchenette area.

John walked over to the taller man, resting a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

Roman jumped, feeling being touched. He stood up fully to look at John. So much emotion seemed to swirl behind his pale eyes. "I ran across the one that was suppose to help me...he said he never made that promise."

John gave a sharp intake of breath, his stomach churning at the news. "What? So someone lied and told you he would but he won't?"

"That's the claim." Roman replied. He shut the door to the fridge with a sigh. "I think I need something stronger than wine."

"Don't." John almost pleaded quietly, moving his hand to Roman's arm. He felt so tired and sore from his earlier fun. "Come lay down with me...maybe hold me a few minutes?" Sadness and longing were present in his eyes.

Roman looked down at the hand then up at John's face. "I'll try, Daddy...I...I just…" He growled again. "Fuck, I don't even know anymore."

John knew the growl wasn't aimed at him but his boyfriend was only scared and frustrated. "It's okay, Baby." He told him honestly. "Go on and get the drink you need. I'll see you later then." He removed his hand with the best smile he could muster.

Roman shook his head. "No, Daddy...I'll come...you're safe for now. I think it is getting enough just from me." He sighed.

John gave Roman a look of understanding. "I know." He said in a quiet, soothing tone. "Let's go lay down then." Roman nodded before moving away to head for their room. He kicked his shoes off before slipping into the bed.

John slipped into bed in front of Roman, wincing as his ass rubbed against Roman's body so they were almost spooning. "The guys worked you good, Daddy? Have fun?"

"Yeah...something happened to me I don't understand." John admitted. "It hurt but it felt so good...then I came but I felt..disoriented...like I blacked out for a while. Dean called it subspace."

"Wow, I heard it can be scary the first time. Just letting yourself go like that." Roman mused.

"I didn't even know you left." John admitted. "It wasn't really scary...just so many sensations at once...pain from my cock being in the cage...then Dean was running his nails over my head and Seth was gripping me so hard I thought it would draw blood...I felt this huge rush...then this feeling of bliss..." He took on a serious tone. "I'm sorry I came in the cage. I couldn't stop it. The more it hurt the hotter I felt."

"Well, you can't help natural reaction." Roman replied. "It could feel the amount of pain...it wanted to see if it could cause more...th-that's why I had to leave."

"More?" John had to laugh at how crazy it sounded. "I was in so much pain my body was on overload...that wasn't enough to please it?"

"As I said it is good for now...once I calmed down...well, as calm as I could get with my encounter. Just in that moment it wanted more...wanted to see how far it could really push." Roman tried to explain.

"Oh." John let it sink in as he snuggled close to Roman, feeling the Samoan's soft cock against his backside. "I still haven't felt you inside me yet...maybe later?"

Roman gave a faint groan, feeling John shifting. "Yeah, Daddy...later. Something softer though? You had rough time with the guys."

"Sure." John agreed. "I like those times with you." He paused as a thought crossed his mind. "Did you know Dean used to be a collared submissive...years ago?"

Roman closed his eyes thinking. "I...I don't remember if it ever came up or not. I don't think so."

"While they were washing me down Dean told me he had a Mistress years ago and she abused him." John confided in the younger man. "He said Seth saved him...whatever that means and Seth looked beyond pissed when he talked about how she was with him."

"Who knows exactly what that means. Maybe Seth noticed the signs of the abuse and somehow got through to him to leave her? Just guessing. Wonder how many of his scars are from her."

"I don't know. Dean said when a masochist gets into subspace they don't know when to say enough is enough." John answered. "It is a strange feeling...like you're high or something."

"Yeah." Roman almost whispered. "When they slip into that state...well, any sub really...they will agree to just about anything in hope of even more of that feeling regardless of risk to their bodies."

John shook his head. "So, a Dom could just take advantage of the situation and do whatever he wanted? Damn, what kind of monster would be so irresponsible?"

Roman gave a deep sigh. "Monster would be a good term, Johnny. There are sadly quite a few twisted souls that would take advantage of such a situation."

"I guess I could be like Dean if I was with someone abusive." John admitted. "I may not be collared but I'm definitely a sub in the bedroom. At times I don't know when to say no."

"And subspace can make it worse." The Samoan agreed.

"It felt good though." John had a thought. "Baby, since you want to go...softer later...I can top you like you asked if you want. We can take our time and go slow."

Roman thought for a moment. "I still may want some drinks...make sure it is...more satd I guess you can say."

"Sounds good." John chuckled. "Damn, that will be something new. The only time I ever topped a guy was when Dean and Seth tied me up and rode me."

"Yeah, will be new for us both I guess." Roman replied. "I...I almost debated saying something to the guys. I knew how uncomfortable you felt about it."

"No, I want it to be me for your first." John insisted. "I'll do my best to make it feel good for you. Have you ever had your prostate stimulated...fingering or a toy?"

"Um...no." Roman admitted. "I never got satisfaction even from jerking off...so I never bother to try other things."

"Wow...then yeah you have to try it." John told him with conviction. "Having your prostate stroked just right feels like heaven...you can feel the jolts all the way to your toes."

Roman laughed as John's enthusiasm. "Okay, Daddy. I'm sure once we both relax and get into it you will enjoy showing me."

"Yeah." John's eyes closed and he gave a yawn. "Daddy will take good care of you."

Roman gave a weak chuckle. "For now Daddy sounds tired. Enjoy your nap, Johnny." John mumbled a thank you as he drifted off to sleep. Roman didn't know how long it was before he finally allowed his own eyes to close. It wasn't very late...not even evening yet, but he was just mentally drained.


	47. Chapter 47

John slept a few hours and woke early evening with his stomach rumbling. He used to be on a strict time schedule for meals but all the stress lately had messed it up.

Roman felt John shift. "Enjoy your nap, Daddy?" He whispered.

"Yeah. Just hungry." John replied as he almost moaned when he moved, feeling the pain in his ass and cock. "And fuck..being sore makes me so horny."

Roman laughed. "Is that why you're always in the mood?"

"Maybe." John chuckled. "It's an endless cycle. The more I hurt the hotter I get...and my cock and ass feel so fucking tender right now."

"Damn, Daddy...food and drink first." Roman stated as he moved from the bed.

"Yeah." John shook himself and got up from the bed. When he walked to the kitchen area Seth emerged from his bedroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his hair messed and wearing shorts.

"Hi, John." His eyes fell on the naked older man's cock. It looked slightly reddened and was almost fully erect. "Damn! You're hard again?" He could hardly believe it.

Roman followed John, hearing Seth. "It appears pain is an aphrodisiac for him." He looked at John. "We may need to order. We didn't place a grocery order yet."

"Sounds good." John nodded. Seth spaced out a moment with erotic thoughts of how he could keep John bound and almost constantly hard for days while Dean kept administering just enough pain to their sexy captive. Of course he would never act on it but it was an alluring thought. "What would you guys want?" John asked Seth but received no reply. "Seth? Seth?"

Seth jumped and blinked, looking at his friend. "Sorry...what, John?"

"What would you and Dean like to eat?" John repeated. "Oh...uh a burger and fries for Dean and salmon with a side salad for me. I guess iced tea to drink." Seth got his wits together.

"I'll take a ribeye with roasted potatoes." Roman mentioned. "I guess see if we can get a bottle of...hmmm whiskey or if I need to convince the bar for it."

"Sounds good. I'll have the same." John told Roman as he went for the phone. Seth raised an eyebrow, looking at Roman. "Planning on us playing again later?"

"Um...Johnny and I have some plans later." Roman then sighed. "I also got some news earlier that made...it not too pleased."

"Oh, god...sorry, bad pick of words." Dean stated as he came out in gym shorts. "What now?"

" The guy I thought would be...helping me. I saw him today and he said he never made any such promise." Roman gave a sigh.

Seth's eyes grew wide. "Damn. Sorry, Rome." John could be heard talking as he placed the order.

"Yeah" Roman sighed again. "So it's not exactly happy camper...so calming it the other way."

"Fuck, so the whole thing is off now?" Seth didn't know whether to be relieved or sad at the news.

"Either my contact lied...or he knows someone else." Roman stated. "It will happen one way or another."

"But how if he falls through?" Seth had to ask. John hung up the phone and rejoined them, looking on.  
Roman shook his head. "If the dude lied...there will be questions that need answers."

Everyone went quiet a minute before John spoke. "30 minutes to food, Guys. Dean, Seth ordered you a cheeseburger with the works, fries and tea."

"That's cool." Dean looked at John. "Damn, Dude...just swinging in the breeze there?"

John had to laugh as he looked down. "Sorry, I just got up. I'll go slide on shorts."

"I don't care...not like we never seen it." Dean laughed.

John shrugged. "True. The pain you inflicted seems to be keeping me hard though." He laughed. "Hope I don't have this issue during Raw."

"If you are still that hard tomorrow you need a doctor." Dean stated.

Seth rolled his eyes at Dean's bluntness. "He was joking, Baby. Anyway...he is having some alone time with Rome later tonight."

John looked at them. "How did you know that?" The two tone haired man looked guilty. "Um...Rome said so."

"Oh...sorry." Dean replied.

"Yeah, Seth wondered why I wanted such a strong drink ordered. How did that request go anyway?" Roman asked John.

"They're bringing some whisky. I pulled a few strings." John chuckled. "What my Baby wants my Baby gets."

Roman laughed. "Guess the penthouse has added perks."

"Whiskey? That's stronger than your norm." Dean stated. "I bet they are charging quite a premium for those strings too."

"Yeah, I know it is Dean...just feel I need it right now." Roman admitted.

John waved off the cost. "I have the money. It's not putting me out any. I told you...anything Rome or you boys want let me know."

Dean laughed as he took a seat. "Just saying I am sure it would be cheaper to just find a shop somewhere."

"It's just one night, Dean...we are here all week. I'm sure if we can find an hour free we can do our own shopping for more drink and food...but Johnny doesn't mind." Roman told him.

"But why spend it like it is going out of style if you don't need to?" Dean countered.

John gave an almost growl at Dean, something the older man rarely did. Didn't his friend see this time with his boyfriend may be all he ever has with him? It was his pleasure to get Roman anything he wanted or needed. "I'm careful with my finances and hang the cost this week." He snapped. "I'm not trying to brag but I have the money and right now it's the last thing I'm worried about."

Dean almost jumped at the older man's tone as he wasn't used to it. "Um…" He drew a steady breath. "Sorry, John...I'm sure you do." He scratched his head. "I...just hard for me to think that way I guess. I'll try to relax about the bottom line."

The hard lines in John's face relaxed as he took a breath. "It's fine, Dean. I get that. Just let me do the worrying about it. Rome...and you two guys bring me so much pleasure and make me happy. You can't put a price on that." Seth just watched John, thinking he had just saw a new side to the man.

Dean nodded. He didn't have the richest of lives, some may even say a poor life when it came to money growing up. This way of life still felt very surreal to him. Like a dream he could be woken from at any moment. "I think I'll go slide on shorts." John told them before leaving the room to walk to the bedroom. When he was gone Seth let out a breath. "Remind me to never piss John off."

"Hey, you guys have seen he can have a temper at times. He just doesn't let it out very often." Roman stated. "He meant nothing by it. He just worked hard for his money and wished to enjoy it. Honestly even if just a fraction of his reported income in true he has more than enough money for a few lifetimes."

"Yeah." Seth nodded. "Guess Dean and I just aren't used to the whole money thing. Hell, we still split an appetizer and dessert when we eat out to cut costs."

"Still gonna do that when you're champ?" Roman laughed.

"Probably." Seth laughed. "My pay will raise a lot but so will my work load." John walked back in dressed in gym shorts.

"Seth deals with my thrifty habits." Dean commented.

"That I do, Baby." Seth said almost fondly.

"I get it. I didn't always have money." John told them. "I used to force myself to eat an entire pizza at a place by my job when I was a bouncer so I wouldn't have to pay for food."

"Well, hopefully it gets easier then." Dean commented.

"It will. Give it time. I've been in the company for over ten years." John told him. "You guys just got here."

"Yeah, I guess I see your point, John. I'll try." Dean told him. "So we high lifeing it this week?"

"That's what he said." Roman replied.

"But I only got a burger?" Dean raised a brow.

Seth looked sheepish. "Sorry. That was my idea. I know how much you love them."

"Well, yeah I do...guess I have all week to live it up." Dean laughed. "Hope the have those little bottles of hot sauce on the tray."

"It's supposed to be a high quality burger. It comes with thick cut Applewood bacon and in house made thick fries." John told Dean. "I was tempted to try it but it's not my Load Day."

"If you say so." To Dean a burger was a burger.

John laughed, patting Dean on the back. "Never mind, Man." The food arrived a while later and the guys separated their food and sat down to eat.

Dean looked the food over, seeing it was on a thick crusty bun. He took a bit and stopped, looking it over again as the juice ran over the bottom of the roll and down his chin. Roman had to fight not to laugh. John glanced over at Dean, seeing the expression on his face. "Is it good, Man?" Dean nodded, taking a bigger bite.

"Guy must feel like he is in burger heaven." Roman joked.

Seth chuckled. "My salmon is good. Very flaky and not overcooked at all."

"This is nice and juicy." Roman stated about his steak.

The guys enjoyed the food and then John gathered the dishes together. "Well, that was good. I feel better after food and a nap." He turned to face away from the men and pulled down his shorts. "Does my ass still say Slut?" He asked with a cheesy grin.

Dean looked with a laugh. "Yep."

Roman smirked with chuckle. "You're such a big kid."

John shook his butt playfully before pulling his shorts back up. "Hey, never claimed otherwise, Baby."

"Okay, you have a point." Roman replied. He had been drinking the whiskey on the rocks during dinner and was just finishing his second glass.

"Damn, you seem to have the constitution of a bull." Dean commented as he looked at how much of the bottle was gone. Roman just gave a faint laugh.

John looked and gave a gasp. "Damn, Dean's right. I'd be drunk to the gills." Seth nodded to agree with John and Dean.

"Well, who knows if I will still be this way afterwards. For right now I feel the burn down my throat, but that's it." Roman told them.

Seth looked thoughtful before speaking. "Hey, Dean. Want to go out awhile and give John and Rome the penthouse to themselves for a few hours?"

Dean looked at Seth. "But you hated when I dragged you out earlier."

"Well, that was then." Seth gave Dean a look. "I'm all rested up now."

"I don't know...what did you have in mind?"

Seth gave Dean a light shove toward their bedroom. "Get dressed and I'll fill you in."

"Okay...okay." Dean grumbled as he moved. He looked as Seth as he reached the room. "So how should I dress?"

"Casual." Seth's voice lowered. "I just wanted to give them some privacy, Dean. Rome said he wanted to have some private playtime with John."

"So sightseeing...rubbing elbows with fans?" Dean asked.

"Sounds good." Seth moved to look for his clothes, laughing as he pulled out jeans and a T-shirt. "Let some fans tell me how much I suck."

"How many will wonder how we are hanging out together ?" Dean laughed as he went get dressed.

"Yeah, you are supposed to hate me." Seth shrugged. "Oh, well. Kayfabe is practically dead anyway."

"Hunter even admits that." Dean commented as he slipped on jeans and t-shirt.

"Yeah guess the Net changed a lot. I googled my name once." Seth admitted as he sat to put on his shoes. "All these horny chicks on Tumblr are writing fan fiction stories...racy ones...some with me and a fangirl but most are me with guys...you, Rome, even Hunter."

Dean laughed. "I believe that."

"You wouldn't believe the kinky shit we do to each other." Seth laughed. "Then again maybe you would."

"Worse than real life?" Dean asked.

"Nah, just we have so many partners." Seth shook his head. "I've been with you guys, John, Randy, Hunter and the list goes on. I'm such a slut and always the bottom."

Dean laughed. "They have no clue." He slipped his shoes on and pocketed his phone. "Ready."

Seth grabbed his own phone and kissed Dean. "Ready."

"None of that in public, or the fans will really talk." Dean laughed heading for the door.

Seth swatted Dean's ass teasingly. "Maybe I'll do that instead. Your ass looks delicious in those jeans and I owe you a paddling later...Slut."

"Hey, watch the goods." Dean jumped then shook his finger at him.

Seth gave Dean"s covered ass a squeeze. "Oh, I will later. I'll watch that ass jiggle while I paddle it."

"God you trying to get me worked up?" Dean groaned.

"I think I'm working myself up." Seth sighed. "Let's go before I want to jump you."

"Or just see which couple gets louder." Dean laughed. "Nope...come on." He headed for the main room.

The guys left and the penthouse became quiet. John heard the door shut as he sat on his bed with Roman. "Guess they left."

"Seems that way, Daddy." Roman replied, relaxing back.

John took in Roman's body, the tanned skin and the way his shiny dark hair fell around his shoulders. John moved close to the Samoan, placing a kiss on his bare chest.

Roman gave a shaky breath. "That's nice." John took his time worshipping Roman's chest, his tongue grazing over a dark nipple. He sucked the nipple for a moment, swirling his tongue over it. "Someone seems hungry still."

John paused to look at Roman with a chuckle. "Maybe I like using my tongue. I should get it pierced."

"Shame it would be visible...so Creative would say no." Roman laughed.

"Yeah...just lay back and let Daddy make you feel good." John ran a hand down Roman's torso. "Is it okay if I take your shorts off?"

"Sure, Daddy...I am at your disposal." Roman replied as he shifted to tuck his hands under his head.

John's eyes looked unsure as he moved down the bed to pull Roman's shorts down and off. He licked his lips as he looked at his lover's soft cock. "I want this to feel good for you, Baby. You have lube around? I don't use it."

"I don't know if we had any more besides the one we left in the other room. For a whole week we should have gotten more." Roman tried to joke.

"Well, Dean and I don't use it." John laughed. "Be right back." He took off for the other room, wondering how Roman could look so calm. The first time he bottomed John had been a nervous wreck. After John left the room Roman took a few slow deep breaths. Nerves didn't begin to describe how he felt. He just wanted John at ease though.

John came back a few minutes later with the lube, sitting it at the bottom of the bed. "Rome...this is my first time topping and everyone is different. If I do anything you don't like let me know okay? It won't hurt my feelings at all I promise."

"Okay, Daddy...I am...um...little nervous." Roman quietly admitted.

John felt almost relieved that he wasn't the only one. "So am I, Baby. It's a big honor being a guy's first...but I want it to be good. Try to relax best you can. I'll stretch you first and go slow."

"Okay, Daddy, I will try." Roman lifted his head to look at him with a small smile.

John climbed on the bed. "But first...I want a good long suck." He smirked and leaned over Roman to take the soft cock past his lips.

"Mmmm as I said hungry." Roman moaned a little. John took Roman's cock unto his mouth all the way down to the base then began to bob his head up and down, sucking a little.

"Oh, yeah...that's good." Roman panted as his body's reaction matched his words, slowly growing thicker between John's lips. John could feel the member hardening in his mouth and he continued working. Once Roman was fully erect, he slid two fingers into his mouth alongside the Samoan's cock to wet them well.

Roman allowed his eyes to drift closed, just taking in the feeling. He had gotten blowjobs of a few occasions when his partner insisted and even a couple from John before, but it still felt good.

Once John's fingers were wet enough he removed his mouth from Roman's cock and moved to sit between the Samoan's spread legs. He brushed one of the fingers against Roman's entrance before slowly pushing it inside past the tight muscles. Roman drew a sharp breath and tensed some at the sudden intrusion. Well, it felt sudden anyway. "Try to relax, Baby." John said in a soft tone as he felt the muscles tighten. "It's only one finger. I need to stretch you."

Roman took a few slow breaths to try to relax. "Trying, Johnny...it's all new." Slowly his body began to relax again. John was able to move his finger more as the muscles relaxed. He found Roman's prostate and tapped his finger against the nerves. Roman jerked a little, gasping. "What the...damn." He exclaimed as he gave a pant.

John had to smile, remembering when he first felt the jolts. "Like that, Baby?" He rubbed over the spot again.

Roman gave another gasp. "Wo-would it be odd...to...to say I don't know." He tried to joke as he groaned, his cock jumping from the stimulation.

John looked a little surprised as he paused a minute. He had never saw a guy who didn't outright love the stimulation. "Really? You don't know if you like it?" John was beginning to worry his boyfriend may hate being fucked.

"Don't hate it...ju-just still adjusting." Roman admitted.

"Take your time, Baby. I'll lay off it for awhile." John gave it a few minutes before adding a second finger, scissoring them to stretch Roman for his cock.

"Mmm okay, Daddy...you're so nice." Roman said between breaths.

"I try." John joked. As he prepared Roman he tried to get hard himself, which happened quickly as he let his mind think of his sexy lover. Roman started to relax more, taking in the feeling. Once John figured Roman was as stretched as he was going to get he pulled them out and moved to pull down his shorts. "Ready to be so full, Baby?" He checked as he added plenty of lube to his hard cock, groaning at how sensitive his member was from the cage.

"Yeah, Daddy." Roman shifted, bending his knees and spreading his legs. "Excited, Daddy?"

"Yeah...I am." John climbed between Roman's spread legs and lined his cock up to push inside, the head rubbing over the younger man's entrance. "Feel it? I'm right there, Baby. You going to let me in?"

Roman nodded. "I want to, Daddy...I want to feel it." John took a breath before slowly pushing his way inside, moaning as the tight heat squeezed his overly sensitive cock.

Roman gave a faint groan as the stretching feeling. "That's it, Daddy...nice and steady." It was hard to tell who the encouragement was more for.

"Fuck, feels good...cock is still sore from before and you're so fucking tight." John panted as he eased his way in deeper.

"Gl-glad you're liking." Roman groaned he was taking in the new feeling of the stretch. "Admit...it worried me."

"May not be my favorite position but you feel good, Baby." John slid in deeper until they're bodies were flush. "All the way in, Babe. I'll give you time to adjust. Tell me when I can move."

"Okay, Johnny." Roman opened his eyes, moving his head a little to look down toward him. "Can you lean down and kiss me? I know you will move a little...I...I just want that total closeness." The larger man explained in a moment of vulnerability.

"Of course, Baby." Love was present in John's eyes as he leaned down and began to kiss Roman softly with passion but not harsh or demanding. Roman moaned softly feeling as John slid slightly. He removed one hand from under his head to hook it behind John's allowing their lips to massage against each others. John was fighting not to move as all his instincts were screaming to thrust inside the tight heat. He moaned as he deepened the kiss with Roman, feeling the love and energy flowing between them.

Roman panted a breath, releasing John's head. "Okay, Daddy...think I'm ready."

"Fuck...okay." John panted. He slowly began to move, pulling partially out before thrusting back in with a moan. The friction felt amazing on his tender cock.

"Mmm good, Daddy." Roman moaned as he relaxed back. John set a steady tempo, fucking Roman but not too hard. He grunted at how hot and tight his Baby felt. The longer he moved the easier his cock glided in and out thanks to stretching and the liberal amount of lube. Roman's lips parted some as he panted. Sweat on his face made strands of hair cling to it.

John felt the heat in him building slowly as he moaned, sweat glistening on his own forehead. "Yeah, Baby...you're opening for me so nicely." He panted between thrusts. "Feel good?"

"Yeah, Daddy." Roman moaned.

"Good, Baby. Good." John experimented with a few different angles as he took his time trying to find one that would get a reaction from Roman and make him come unglued for him.

One angle got the spot when John almost pulled out, the top of the piercing, running over the sweet spot. "Oh, fuck, Johnny!" Roman cried out with a gasp, droplets of pre-cum forming on the tip of his bouncing cock.

John had to let out a groan at how sexy his boyfriend looked and sounded. He had never saw Roman be so vocal during sex. "That's fucking hot..I find your spot, Rome?" John said thickly as he tried to do the same action again.

Roman gave a moan as he fingers gripped into his hair. "Fuck yeah." He cried.

"N-Now you see why I love being taken." John moaned out with a shaky laugh, repeating the thrust and angle again and again. "Fuck, you feel good."

Roman moaned, nodding as he panted. He licked at his dry feeling lips. "To-touch me, Johnny."

"Where do you want me to touch you, Baby?" John asked, a hand moving to Roman's chest, rubbing over a nipple.

"Fuck now...now you teasing, Daddy...my cock." Roman almost pleaded.

A small smirk broke across John's face, a little mischief behind it. "Since you asked so nicely..." His hand moved to wrap around the thick member, stroking Roman's hard cock as he continued his assault on the younger man's prostate.

Roman groaned, his head pressing back on the pillows. "Oh yeah….mmm...wo-won't la-last much longer you keep go-going like that."

"Good. I want to feel you cum for me." John moaned as he thrusted his hips. "Won't be far behind you, Baby."

Roman moaned, nodding again. He could feel that now familiar pull in his gut as the sensation built. His muscles wanted to begin to draw tight. A few more moments passed before his body finally allowed him to let go as he hit the peak and over the top. Thick ropes of cum shot up landing on John's hand and over Roman's own stomach. "Fuck, that looked good." John cried out as Roman's muscles squeezed him. It didn't take him much longer before he felt his own end swiftly coming. "Fuck...right there...so close...uhhhh." He moaned as his cock exploded, filling his lover full as he pumped his hips one last time. John's head spun. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Roman, panting hard.

Roman just panted, looking up at the ceiling. His mind at the moment couldn't quite form the words he was thinking. John moved to lay his head on Roman's chest, not caring that they were both covered in sweat and cum. "That was great, Rome. Felt amazing."

"Yeah." Roman panted out. "Still like other side better though." The larger man sounded faintly breathless.

"Other? You mean when you top?" John asked hopefully. As good as it had felt he was and always would be a bottom at heart.

"Yeah...this good...once in awhile...but I like the other way." Roman lightly wrapped an arm around John.

"So, I take it bottoming wasn't your thing." John was almost thankful as he took in the close feeling. He would have felt selfish had Roman loved bottoming and he didn't do it often for him.

"Guess not." Roman almost joked. "As I said it was good...maybe on occasion. I think our...normal is better though."

John gave a relieved sigh before he caught it. "Me too."

Roman moved his hand to pet John's short hair. "Thanks, Daddy...I know you were not comfortable at first."

"Well, just something new." John gave a contented hum as Roman's nails ran over his scalp soothingly. "It did feel good once I started though."

"I guess just the whole new thing...like I was uncomfortable at first, unsure until I relaxed."

"Yeah...it's not so much the physical act that makes me uneasy." John admitted. "It's being the one in control...in charge. I like my lover to be the one calling the shots and taking me...like when Dean rode me while I was tied up. Having my ass filled is just a bonus."

Roman gave a faint laugh. "So you saying for me to feel that again you would prefer I tie you up, get you hard and just take it?"

John couldn't help giving a small shudder. "Well, it might be hotter." He said with a lick of his lips. "God, being used like a sex toy is arousing."

Roman gave John a playful hit. "We just got done...we are not doing a round 2."

John pulled himself together. "Sorry. I get carried away. As Dean says I have no off switch."

"It's okay, Daddy...Just no way I can go again right away." Roman laughed.

John chuckled. "It's fine, Baby. Quality over quantity every time."

"I feel so drained...yet energized the same time...strange." Roman almost mumbled.

"That's how I always feel after sex." John smiled as he closed his eyes. "Felt odd filling someone...but in a nice way...like I claimed you."

Roman weakly chuckled. "Yeah...hard to explain. Gl-glad you...enjoyed." Roman murmured again as he started to fall asleep. John let himself drift off himself, both men spent but satisfied, allowed a brief moment of happiness and peace.


	48. Chapter 48

(This will be my last update this week. Hope you enjoy what we wrote.)

Meanwhile Dean was letting Seth drive as he looked out the window. "So, any clue where we are even heading or are you just driving at random until something catches your eye?"

"Pretty much." Seth admitted. "I basically just wanted to get out of the penthouse so John and Rome could have their privacy for a few hours."

"I guess I can understand that...but if they wanted alone time, why they invite us to stay?" Dean asked, always the blunt one.

"They like having us there most of the time, Dean. I could just tell they needed it. Who knows what will happen after Mania." Seth sighed.

"True...then again with what Roman said who even knows if his trip will even happen. I'm not sure how I feel about that." Dean's eyes looked worried.

"I've thought about that. Rome is a good friend and it's not his fault...but would it be safe for us to stay in his life if he can never get help?" Seth shuddered as he remembered how John had looked the night they found him not breathing. "That thing almost killed John...playing with fire sooner or later we'll get burnt."

"I know...but...but what kind of friends would we be to turn our backs on him? Actually on them. We both know John will stay by him even if it may mean his own life." Dean stated. He gave a shudder of his own at a few faint memories. "Lovesick fool." He whispered in a mumble without realizing it.

Seth gave Dean a surprised look at the mumbled words before focusing back on the road. "I never knew you thought of John that way. If you were in his shoes would you leave me?"

Dean blinked, shaking his head looking at Seth. "What? Sorry, Kitten...my mind ran away a moment."

"You called John a lovesick fool." Seth repeated quietly. "I said I never knew you saw him that way and if you were in his position would you leave me?"

Dean's expression was a mix of fear and shock. "So-sorry, Kitten...I...I if you really thought you were dangerous to be with, would you want me around? I...I didn't mean it."

"No." Seth replied softly. Silence hung heavy in the car a few minutes. When he spoke again it was almost a whisper. "I understand, John. If it wasn't your choosing I'd stick by you through anything...even if you were dangerous."

Dean scratched lightly along his upper jaw line. "I would want to...be scared as shit. I know you would feel guilty though. I know because you have a hard time hurting me even when it is consensual. I think the lovesick comment was just an old memory of me beating myself up." Dean admitted.

Seth reached to squeeze Dean's hand. "Well, John and Rome are nothing like what happened to you, Babe. It's not Rome's choice to hurt others...as a matter of fact he tries to fight it." Seth glanced at the time. "Fuck, we've been driving around for hours. Might as well just go back soon."

"How are we not out of gas?" Dean joked. "I know it isn't the same."

"The tank was full, Dean." Seth reminded him with a yawn. He sighed. "Let's head back and I can give you your revenge spanking." He looked for a place to turn around. "They should be finished by now."

"Ohh, I get Kitty claws?" Dean perked up.

Seth smirked as he pulled into a gas station. "Yep...you'll get yours for teasing the hell out of me while I was helpless for John's entertainment. Let me get gas and we'll head on back."

"Fun." Dean chuckled as he waited for Seth.

Seth turned off the engine and hopped out to get gas. It didn't take him long and when he slid back into the driver's seat he handed Dean a cup and a Slim Jim. "Here, Baby. Got you one of those damn slushies you love and a Slim Jim." He knew Dean craved the salty snacks.

"Oh, thanks, Kitten." Dean took the items, drawing a big sip of the straw. "Oh, cherry." He smiled like a big kid.

Seth was glad and sometimes amazed that he could make his boyfriend smile with such simple things. "Welcome, Baby." He buckled up and started the engine to head back to the hotel.

Dean enjoyed his treat while Seth drove. He was so glad Seth dealt with his crazy antics. When they reached the hotel and the car was parked Seth looked around seeing no one in the dark he hooked the back of Dean's head and pulled him in for a surprise kiss. He could taste the sweet cherry on his boyfriend's lips as he kissed him hard until he had to break for air. Dean groaned from the sudden assault. "Wow, someone is a risk taker." He joked before slurping on the straw.

Seth gave an almost dark smirk as he eyed Dean. "I'd rather you be sucking my cock that way." He purred, descending into full kitten mode.

"When we hit the room...may stain though." Dean replied before reaching for the door.

"It'll wash. Plus I have plans first." Seth got out of the car and the two guys headed inside. Dean tried to contain his excitement as he had to stop to sign a few autographs before he reached the elevator. After the doors closed he hit a button for one of midlevel floors.

Seth could tell Dean was excited and it made him more aroused. He tried to keep from growing hard and embarrassing himself. "Just being careful." Dean told Seth as the elevator stopped then he hit the right button.

Seth nodded, his dark eyes showing the sexual heat he was feeling. He leaned to say lowly into Dean's ear. "I can't wait to get you tied up and under my control."

Dean gave a low groan. "Fuck." He breathed out. "Maybe we still have our contest."

"Nah." Seth smirked. "I plan on gagging you so you're sweet noises will all be muffled." The idea excited the two tone haired man as he didn't gag Dean too often for play. Normally it was John.

"Hmm guess I'll need to try harder." Dean replied right before the elevator doors opened.

The two guys got off the elevator and headed to their penthouse. When they opened the door and walked in it was silent. "Hmm...Quiet." Seth commented.

"Guess Rome wore John out already." Dean laughed.

"Or vice versa." Seth laughed before grabbing Dean by the arm. "Let's go, Baby."

Dean almost dropped his cup as Seth pulled him through the penthouse. "Okay I'm coming." He exclaimed.

"Sorry. Can't wait...I'm already hard just thinking about it." Seth admitted as they moved to their bedroom. Once in the room Dean set his cup down before kicking his sneakers off and moving for his shirt.

"Anything off limits tonight, Dean?" Seth checked as he began to take off his clothes too. It was his way of always giving his boyfriend a voice and an opinion even when he was in charge because of Dean's past.

"Nope." Dean replied as he moved to sit so he could remove his then stood to remove the belt from the jeans.

Seth was completely naked already, his hard cock standing proud from his body. He moved to look over all the toys John had brought for them to use. "Okay, Baby. Once you're stripped, put your hands behind your back." He removed the cuffs from the under bed restraints that could be used on their own. Dean removed his jeans and briefs then laced his hands behind his back.

Seth came behind the waiting man and put the leather cuffs on him before turning him around. The desire and lust was evident in the two tone haired man's dark eyes. "See how hard your Kitten is? Why don't you give him a good suck before I shut you up for my revenge?" He almost purred.

Dean nodded before lowering his eyes the same time slowly lowering to his knees. He leaned forward as he parted his lips to lap at Seth's cock. Seth gave a heated groan at the feeling as he was already so heated. "Mmm...yeah...you know what I like." He could tell by Dean's eyes and body language that the man was going into a submissive mindset. It was something that had been ingrained into him after months of his cruel Mistress's training. Seth was careful to always praise his boyfriend even in kitten mode.

Dean bobbed forward to try to catch the head between his lips and drawing it in his mouth. Seth gripped Dean's messy locks to guide him and growled. "Damn, your mouth feels so good." Dean moaned as he tasted the slightly tangy flavor of Seth mixed with the syrupy sweetness of the slushy. Seth wanted the blowjob to last but he was so turned on he was afraid he would lose it and ruin all the fun so he pulled out after a few minutes more and helped Dean to his feet. He walked to the toys and grabbed the paddle and dildo gag, sitting the paddle on the bed. "Open." Seth said simply, holding up the gag.

Dean licked his lips before parting his lips again. Seth pushed the gag into Dean's mouth before buckling it snugly behind his head but not too tight. "You okay?" He checked, his eyes softening some. John had been okay wearing it but he needed to make sure. Dean slowly nodded, focusing on Seth's sweet eyes.

Seeing Dean was alright Seth allowed himself to immerge deeper into his Dom side. He helped Dean on the bed since his hands were restrained. "Stay on your knees. Face down and ass up, Baby." Seth instructed, running his fingernails down Dean's bare back.

Dean gave a shuddering moan as he moved into position. He rested down on his chest still up on his knees. "Nice view." Seth ran a nail over Dean's exposed cheeks, gripping into one a moment to squeeze. "Now...let's see...you teased the hell out of me when I was at your mercy just because John asked you to...I think your ass should match his." Dean moaned feeling the nails grip his flesh. "I see it won't be much punishment." Seth released his grip and grabbed the paddle. "I haven't even started and you're moaning like a bitch." He gave the exposed cheeks a firm hit, groaning as he watched the small cheeks move.

Dean shook his head with another moan, loving the sharp sting. "Good, Baby. Kitten will give you what you need." Seth was careful not to say Good Boy to Dean as it was a trigger for his love. He had to remind himself his Baby liked things rough as he landed two more hard hits to Dean's ass. Dean lightly shook his ass playfully to show Seth he was good. Seth had to laugh at the display. "Someone is eager." He rubbed the warming cheeks before giving four more, two on each. "Your ass will say Slut just like John's."

Dean moaned as the soft feeling after the sting. Seth always liked to make a contrast of sensations. After the four hard hits that almost rattled Dean, Seth ran his fingernails over the pink skin. "Have you learned your lesson, Baby?" He asked, which was his way of seeing if Dean wanted more. Dean moan but shook his head no. "Oh...so my bad Baby needs more does he?" Seth drew his hand back and landed several open handed smacks to the already red bottom.

Dean groaned, spreading his knees exposing his balls to Seth's view. "Is that a hint? My Baby wants his balls busted." Seth moved from the bed and over to the toys where he grabbed the crop. Not being a sadist Seth was not into inflicting pain but Dean loved and needed it. He walked back to where Dean waited and gave the hanging balls a light hit with the crop. Dean's head lifted up with a groan as his balls drew up on reflex from the swat. "Would you like another hit there?" Seth asked, wanting to be sure. Dean nodded, the pain to him was a sweet bliss. Part of him knew he would be viewed as a sick man. He was just glad it was not sick enough to scare Seth away.

Seth wanted to cringe at the thought of being in Dean's position but he knew his boyfriend loved it. "As you wish, Baby." He took the crop and gave Dean's exposed balls a harder hit, a thud heard as the leather struck the sensitive skin. Dean groaned as tears wanted to fill his eyes. The pain caused heat to fill his veins and run to his cock. Seth was reminded why he rarely had Dean gagged during their play. He liked the assurance that his boyfriend was enjoying and needing the pain. He paused and moved to unbuckle the gag behind Dean's head and then pulled it from his mouth.

Dean gave a louder groan. "Kitten is on a streak tonight." He moaned the words.

Seth reached in front of Dean to grip his hard cock, stroking it roughly. "What does my Baby need from me?" He purred. "Tell me what you want."

Dean's eyes almost wanted to roll back from the touch. "Wh-what ever you want, Kitten...fe-feels good." Enough endorphins were running Dean's body it didn't matter if Seth continued to be rough, or just wanted to fuck Dean...even make love. Dean's body was primed enough either way.

Seth released Dean's cock to grip his own hard member. "Did you get enough pain? I'd love to fuck you now."

"Yes." Dean husked out.

"Okay, Baby." Seth moved to get the lube and cursed. "Fuck, my lube is gone but why would Rome take it? John doesn't like it used." He went through his travel case in a desperate search.

Dean tried not to whine, feeling antsy in that position untouched. "Grab conditioner or something."

Seth was so hot he was past thinking. "I'll regret this but fuck it." He climbed on the bed behind Dean and began to push into him dry, groaning at the tight friction. Dean moaned out before burying his mouth towards the mattress. He never expected it even though he was far from complaining. Seth was not one for pain but the tight heat felt so good around his cock that he pushed in further. "Fuck...I'm so hot, Baby." He admitted.

"Not com-complaining." Dean moaned, feeling the tight stretch. Seth pushed until he was completely buried in Dean, giving his boyfriend a few minutes to adjust before he started moving.

"Fuck, so intense." He moaned as his nails gripped into Dean's hips.

"See not so...bad." Dean moaned as he felt the nails grip.

"I'm going to be sore later. Remind me to ask Rome." Seth began to move a little more as his lust took over his concern. "Don't think I'll last too long."

"Use some….spit." Dean moaned. "It wi-will help...mmm you."

Seth spit into his hand and as he was pulling out he applied it to his cock before thrusting back in. "Mmm...you feel good, Baby...nice, tight ass."

"Feels so good, Kitten...tight...those nails." Dean moaned. "So close….damn."

"Don't hold back...I won't last long either." Seth panted as he could feel the pleasure building in his groin.

As claimed it didn't take Dean much longer as he was already built up from the treatment before being filled. His walls wanted to clench around Seth as he came, shooting under him onto the bed. "Damn, Baby." Seth cried out at the tightening muscles, his cock almost milked of his orgasm. He filled his boyfriend's ass and gave a few shudders of pleasure before pulling out slowly and working to free Dean of the cuffs.

Once Dean's hands were free he fell onto his side. " Have fun?" He panted catching his breath.

"Yeah...don't know why I was so hot...wanted to jump you in the elevator." Seth gasped out.

"You sure you didn't spike my slushy?" Dean laughed.

"Why would I be worked up from spiking your slushy?" Seth asked with a playful slap. "Not like you're some frigid, delicate flower anyway."

"I don't know." Dean almost whined. " It sounded good in my head."

Seth laughed. "Well, thanks to Rome and John you finally got me dry. Like it?"

"Oh yeah...was it as bad as you thought?" Dean asked.

"No...cock feels a little sore but not too bad. I still like the slip of lube though." Seth answered. "So don't be expecting it as a normal thing, Baby."

"Special treat maybe?" Dean asked as he rolled to face Seth.

"Maybe." Seth relented. "How did the gag feel? I haven't worn it yet. It looks like it would be a mouthful."

"Not bad...it's not real long, so just a little longer then a ball gag."

"Oh, okay. I'd like to try it one day with just us if John doesn't mind my borrowing it. He has the best toys." Seth could not hide his enthusiasm.

"I'm sure he won't. I think he buys those things more for your benefit then his." Dean reminded him.

A softness came into Seth's eyes. "And I appreciate that. Want your Kitten restrained and at your mercy one day soon?"

"Sure. You know I get off on both sides." Dean told him before reaching to mess with Seth's blonde streak.

Seth grinned and moved close to Dean. He snorted a laugh a few minutes later. "Now you and John have matching asses."

"No one else will see it, so who cares." Deaned smiled.

"I like it...Slut." Seth gave a loud good natured laugh.

"Yours is next." Dean warned, but laughed as well. "Shower then sleep?"

"Yeah, let's go, Baby." Seth got up and waited on Dean.

Dean got up and followed Seth to the main bathroom. They took a brief shower before crashing in the one clean bed. Seth chuckled before turning off the lights at the smell of sex and toys littering the room. "Damn, two play times in here today. Looks like a porn set." He snuggled close to Dean in the darkness.

"You know you like it." Dean mumbled before falling asleep. Seth smiled then joined Dean in sleep.

Roman woke the next morning with a groan. John stirred, yawning as he slowly woke at the sound. "You okay, Rome?"

"Sore...but a good way...ewe and messy still."

"Yeah...we do both need a shower." John wrinkled his nose at their current state. "But damn, it was fun getting this way."

Roman laughed as he moved away from John and off the bed. "Housekeeping will just love us."

"Yeah. Especially since we played in the other room too." John followed Roman off the bed, looking down at the soiled sheets.

"So much for keeping it to one area." Roman laughed before heading for the master bath.

John followed behind him. "Well, I don't regret it." He laughed. "We pay enough for good housekeeping."

"Yeah, that's true." Roman replied as he opened the shower enclosure to set the water.

"You know." John said in a low tone as he watched Roman's tan ass. "You still haven't fucked me since I came yet. It's been over a week since I last had you inside me...a poor guy could go into withdrawals."

Roman gave a throaty chuckle. "What does Daddy have in mind?"

"I don't guess I could interest you in taking me in the shower?" John replied, hunger in his eyes. "I'm free until tonight anyway...they're keeping my return a big surprise."

Roman gave a shaky breath. Just waking up would he have enough control to keep the demon in check? "I wouldn't mind...just worried."

"Please." John almost pleaded. "Take me...I can handle it rough...I want to feel you."

"Okay, Daddy...get inside." Roman told him. John got into the shower, feeling the welcoming warm spray as it hit his body. His cock was already stirring from the anticipation he was feeling.

Roman got in after John, closing the door. "Why do I have a feeling there isn't much cleaning to start?"

John looked Roman up and down, licking his lips. "Please, Baby...I enjoyed topping last night but..." He paused, his voice dropping in volume. "Take me...use me...fuck me against the wall..."

"You know...it may not ...all be me. You sure you okay with that?" Roman asked as he leaned in close.

John gulped, feeling a mixture of desire and fear racing through his veins. "Yeah...as long as you're there a little..I know right now you have to share with...it."

"Yes...at least a little. I have kept it chained since that night...I can only keep it that way for so long." He hooked a hand under John's jaw to tilt his head to kiss him softly. John returned the kiss with passion, trying to give his boyfriend the hint. Soft and loving had been nice last night but now he wanted all consuming and possessive.

Roman slowly released John, a flicker behind his eyes. "Turn...put your hands on the wall." A hint of the gruntal growl was there.

John felt goosebumps form on his wet skin as he obeyed, turning so that all he could see was the shower wall and placing his hands flat on the wall in front of him. "Yes, Baby." He said thickly. A hand traced John's shoulders and down his back. Faint traces of the searing heat followed the touch. John stifled a moan at the sensation, his cock twitching in response to the slight pain.

"Pain is pleasure to you hmmm, Johnny?" The deep voice growled in his ear.

John knew he was walking a thin line not knowing if he was talking to Roman or the demon. If he said yes would the demon go too far again? "Please...fuck me, Baby?" He said instead, spreading his legs a little to expose himself.

"Your Baby is resting." He told John as one hand gripped his cock stroking it hard before taking a hand to part John's cheeks. "You safe for now." The laugh was anything but reassuring.

John felt very conflicted as he could almost hear his heart pounding. His Baby was resting? Did that mean it was all the demon? Roman had told him he would be there in part. John wanted to be filled by his boyfriend. He didn't know how he felt about being fucked by a creature who gleefully tried to murder him. At the same time his body was so heated. John gave a shudder and waited.

Roman pushed into the tight heat, feeling the rough friction. "You don't approve? You don't trust me." The voice growled.

John gave a pant at the feeling. "I...I just missed my Baby...wanted to be filled by him...not just his body." He said honestly, trying not to anger the demon.

"He's still here...he knows...but I gave in to his whim last night..." He grunted, driving deeper. "I even relented last time you asked." It braced his hands on John's shoulder, squeezing with a burning touch. He pulled out slightly to ram forward. "If it was all me...you wouldn't walk out of here." John groaned as his body responded to the pain and hard fucking but in a way it made him feel cheap to allow his body to be used by an entity who wanted to kill him. He hoped maybe if he only looked at the wall he could pretend it was all Roman pounding him.

Deep growl like moans came near John's ear. "I feel you fighting with yourself." He growled. It felt like its touch could sear flesh from bone it was growing so strong.

John closed his eyes with a shudder, the touch taking away his ability to pretend it was his Baby. This wasn't what he wanted...he had missed the man he loved...he didn't want a hard, impersonal fuck from a monster. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. "I...I want to stop. I don't want it...like this."

"Not this time." The demon told John. "I relented last time you asked." One hand released John's shoulder but then pressed the forearm to the back of John's neck, pinning him to the wall. He pulled back to pound hard forward.

Fear and disgust began to replace any lingering lust John had left as he felt the monster use him. It may have been Roman's cock inside him but he felt like he was being raped by a sadistic murderer. He wanted to fight but the demon was so strong and the older man was afraid to anger it further so he just closed his eyes and took it. Tears left his closed eyes as he waited for it to be over. A dark laugh greeted John's ears. "Yes...that is what I craved." The act only lasted a few fleeting moments longer but it must have felt much longer before John was released. The shower stall was large enough to cause good separation between the two before Roman collapsed to his hands and knees.

When John felt the monster pull out of him he stayed where he was against the wall, his eyes still clenched shut. A part of him was afraid to look and see where it went or what it would do next so he just waited, not moving an inch, trembling slightly with dread. All he could hear was the sound of the water and his own pounding heart. Roman's knees hurt where they had crashed to the tiled floor. His body shook, feeling almost a state of shock as he slowly tried to stand. He barely felt the strength as if it was pulled from him. He pushed to lifted his head. The small space felt like it wanted to spin. "Daddy?" He called out, almost in a sense of fear.

John heard the word over the water and forced himself to open his eyes and turn to look. When he saw Roman he walked to him on trembling legs, turning off the water. "You okay? Need a hand up?"

"So-sorry Daddy." Roman replied. He tried to push himself to stand he looked on the verge of passing out.

John reached to give Roman some support to stand. "Let me help you lay down, Baby. You can get cleaned up later." He tried to focus on his boyfriend's needs and not what had just happened to him or how it had made him feel.

"Sorry...it...it likes its...games." Roman slowly walked with John. "It liked getting a...a pain from you th-that wasn't tainted by pleasure."

John couldn't hold back a shiver as he walked. He had enjoyed an active sex life for years, sometimes extremely rough sex but this was the first time he ever felt violated...dirty. "I just wanted to feel you...I missed you." He said in a quiet tone. They reached the bed and John helped Roman sit.

A look that can only be described as shame washed the younger man's face. "If...if you still wish maybe...before the show?"

"Maybe." John helped Roman lay down. "I-I'll let you know, Baby." He paused. "If you're okay...I think I'll go get my shower."

"Yeah, Daddy...ju-just little more sleep." Roman told him.

John nodded. "Get some rest, Baby." It wasn't until he was back in the shower that he had to fight for control of his body. Shock wanted to make him feel numb but at the same time in mental agony. No one on the outside would ever get it. Every time he was intimate with Roman he never knew if he would get to be with his loving Baby or be forced into sex with a sneering monster who would feed off his misery. It made him afraid of any sexual encounters while at the same time his heart ached to be with his lover. He scrubbed himself hard under the warm water, trying not to dwell on it.


	49. Chapter 49

(Hope you all enjoyed your week. Sorry only one update this week. Got tied up in our Moving Forward Story.)

Dean stretched then felt Seth's head on him. "Hey, Kitten."

"Mmm...Hey." Seth yawned as he woke up. "Wonder what time it is?"

"No clue...I had off this morning. Hell week begins tonight." He tried to laugh.

Seth moved to look at his phone. "Fuck, it's after 10. Maybe we should get dressed and see if John and Rome are waiting on us to order breakfast."

"Fuck, were we really that worn out?" Dean asked as he rolled then hissed as his ass made contact with the bed.

Seth couldn't help the guilt he always felt when he heard Dean in pain even if his boyfriend had wanted it at the time. "You okay?" He checked, getting out of bed to dress.

Dean groaned as he stretched. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Dean shifted to get up. "Should we be nice to housekeeping and roll the dirty sheet? Oh, and maybe slip out the harness for the restraints?" Dean laughed. "Can you just picture those stories?"

"Good thinking." Seth agreed, feeling a little better. The guys dressed and then fixed the bedroom a little. Dean took care of the bed while Seth picked up all the scattered sex toys, cleaned them and put them together for later use. After they were finished the men made their way into the main sitting area.

John was sitting on a chair, smelling freshly showered and dressed in his usual shorts and T-shirt. His eyes looked troubled but he gave a smile when he saw them. "Hey...you guys were tired today."

"Yeah had some fun when we got back." Dean told John as he flopped on the couch nearby then looked around. "Where's Rome? Out for his morning run….bit late for that though? Or did he have media today?"

"He's in bed." John tried not to show how upset he was feeling. "He asked to sleep a little more." Seth joined Dean on the couch, thinking John seemed a little off.

"Sleep in? That doesn't sound like him. Is he okay?" Dean asked

"I...think so." John gave a intake of breath. "I asked him to fuck me in the shower this morning...since he hadn't since I came back...the demon mostly took over...I think..." John was so embarrassed to feel his body wanting to shake in front of the two men. "I think it took a lot out of him." He swallowed hard, trying to suppress the emotions he was feeling.

Dean jumped looking shocked. "Mostly?! Fuck...better question then is are you okay?" There was a knock on the door. "Did anyone order something?" John shook his head.

"I'll go check." Seth said, jumping up and running to the door to open it.

Seth had to lift his head to look at the large form in front of him. Bright green eyes peered down from under a baseball cap. They studied Seth a moment before speaking. "Is Roman rooming here?"

"Uh...yeah." Seth looked up at the man who had become a legend in the company. "Come on in." He stepped back so Taker could come in.

"Thanks." Taker sort of grunted as he passed Seth. He was dressed in a black tank top, blue jeans and biker boots. He has a leather satchel slung over his shoulder.

He looked around and saw the two forms in the main area. "This a bad time?"

John looked up at the older man. "Well, he is sleeping but if it's important I'm sure he would want to talk to you." He stood up from the chair.

"It is." Taker replied as he removed his hat. He looked John over. "Have a feeling this concerns you as well."

"Are we invisible?" Dean asked.

"No." Taker replied.

Dean gulped under the man's gaze. "Um Seth...should we go back to...our room? Give them room to talk?"

"Sure." Seth nodded. The two guys walked back to their room.

John looked at Taker once they were alone. He had a healthy respect for the legend but had not spent much time with him outside of work. "I take it you know about us?" He asked at last.

"At least I did. Guess it still is happening. You know of my ties to Roman?"

John nodded. "Some...you were the one he asked to help him to be free of the demon but you refused."

"I had reasons." Taker replied. "He seems determined by any means though. I am guessing you are the cause of that renewed determination."

"You would have to ask him that." John replied. "I do know he is tired of hurting others and having to share his body with a monster." The word monster was said with more bite than John intended. "Want to follow me and I'll wake him?"

"Let him rest...just pass a message?"

John nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

"If he is dead set on it...Against better judgement...I'll help. My place... head there after the show Sunday." Taker seemed to be studying John carefully. "Just watch yourself around him until then." He nodded in the direction Seth and Dean went. "Maybe them too."

John nodded his understanding. "I'll tell him...and them."

"They know?" Taker raised a brow. He gave a dissatisfied grunt like sigh before he reached in his bag. "Here...add a couple drops to a bottle of water." He pulled out an amber bottle. "It will counter some of the negative effects the demon can cause. Not too close to work, may make you or them drowsy." He passed it to John.

John took the bottle, nodding. "Thank you, Taker."

"Hopefully you'll have reason to thank me once this is over." He replied before heading for the door, heading out.

Once he was gone John walked to the bedroom where Seth and Dean waited. "He's gone, Guys. He's the one who was supposed to help Rome get rid of the demon. He said he'll do it after Mania." John held out the bottle. "Taker also said to put a few drops of this in a bottle of water and drink it...but not before work." His shoulder's slumped as John sat on the bed. Seth was shocked to see the older man bend over and begin to sob into his hands, his shoulders shaking as he cried.

"He just made it seem that much more real." Dean almost whispered as he moved to place a hand on John's shoulder. "Did he say what it is for?"

Seth sat on the bed beside John and the older man almost collapsed against him, sobbing. Seth patted John's back until he could speak. "H-He said it would counteract any negative effects the demon had on us...whatever that means." John tried to stop but the pent up emotions just wanted to keep pouring out of him. "I don't know what to do. I'm scared to do anything sexual with Rome...the demon basically...raped me this morning and Taker warned us all to be careful...but what if this is my last week with him? I want to feel..." He began to cry again, the last words almost whispered. "My Baby."

Dean felt awkward as he tried to comfort John rubbing his back. Comfort was not an easy task for the younger man. "We will be careful...but I think Seth will agree we don't want to alienate him either."

A deep sadness showed in John's eyes as his sobs turned into sniffles. "We won't...we'll all be there for him." He looked around. "It's late. We should all eat."

"Yeah, I'm hungry...damn he is...intimidating." Dean stated. "Maybe try that stuff?"

"Yeah." John wiped his eyes. "Having both your support means more than I can say. Ran is my best friend but I can't tell him all this."

Seth nodded with a smile. "Of course, John. You've been good to us too."

"Yeah, we need to support each other and Rome. At least he can know he will get the help." Dean tried to assure John.

"Yeah. C'mon, Guys. We'll order breakfast." John told them. As they walked to the main room Seth spoke up. "Uh...John? You said this morning was the first time you got fucked by Rome...just curious...didn't you guys play last night? Our lube was gone." John blushed and stopped walking. "Yeah...I topped last night."

Dean paused looking. "Hold on...you topped? But Rome never...well, you know."

"It was my first time too." John admitted. "He asked me to...Rome didn't want any regrets if something happened."

"Wow...first for both...how was it?" Dean asked.

"Good...I prefer bottoming though. He said he might like it on occasion but he prefers topping." John answered. Seth tried to hide his surprise Roman had asked for that. "Well, works out good for you both then."

"Yep. So I guess a brunch...ooo Eggs Benedict." Dean suggested.

"That does sound good. You care to order, Dean?" John asked. "I'll go wake Rome. The Eggs Benedict and maybe some fruit."

"Think the same for Rome?" Dean asked. "What about you Seth?"

Seth slowly nodded. "Sure, I'll splurge on the carbs. It sounds good."

John thought before replying. "Yeah, get Rome the same thing. I doubt he'll mind."

"Okay." Dean headed for the phone to place the order. John made his way to the master bedroom to check on and wake up Roman. He hoped the Samoan wasn't as weak and drained as before. Roman was sitting on the edge of the bed. His head in his hands as his hair fall down over them.

John looked concerned as he moved to bend over Roman, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Baby?"

Roman jumped lost in his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Johnny...I...I tried." His voice cracked.

"It's not your fault, Rome. It was wrong to put that responsibility on you." John soothed him as he stroked the long hair. "Forget it."

"Easier said...than done. At least..it seems content." Roman sighed. "Guess I better wash up."

"Dean ordered us all breakfast." John paused. "Oh...Taker came by and left a message. He said if you still want it done to head to his place after Mania. He left a bottle of some kind of stuff for me and the guys to put in our water."

"Good I'll be quick." Roman stood up. "He did?" Roman gave a relieved sigh. "Wonder what it is."

"Not sure...he said it would counter some of the negative effects." John answered. Roman's lip curled slightly in almost a sneer. A faint growl like sound came from him before he continued to the bathroom. John felt shaky as his heart raced in fear from the look and growl from the beast in Roman. He had to sit on the bed a moment to collect himself. He knew he couldn't show dread or fear every time the demon showed or it would keep tormenting him and feeding off it . It was just so difficult not to cower when faced with the thing that had almost killed him.

Roman moved into the shower to take a quick shower, his mind swirling with different thoughts. John finally made himself get up and he rejoined Seth and Dean in the other room. "Rome's awake and showering, Guys."

"He doing better?" Dean asked from the couch.

"Debatable...he has a lot on his mind." John took a seat as he felt light headed. "Physically yeah." He leaned his head back as the room was spinning.

"You okay, John?" Seth asked, noticing the older man's body language.

"Feel dizzy...lightheaded." John said. "Either stressed or need to eat. I played twice and it's been a long time since I ate."

"Or both." Dean stated. "Room service is nice. But maybe we should stock the fridge since we are here all week?"

"Maybe." John mumbled, feeling nauseated as his stomach lurched. "At least some snacks." He kept his eyes shut as the room seemed to spin.

"Seth...don't you carry bars or something in your carry on?" Dean asked.

Seth took in how pale John looked. "Not sure. I'll go look." He ran off to look in his luggage.

"Just relax, John. Seth tries to travel with a few for after his workouts." Dean told him.

"Sure...just feel weak and sick." John admitted.

Seth came back a few minutes later, shaking his head. "Sorry, John. I usually have at least one on hand."

"Fuck...need to restock you. Well, the food should be here soon." Dean tried to assure John.

John nodded, trying not to worry about the way his hands were shaking. His stomach lurched. "Be back, Guys." He got up and hurried to the master bathroom in case he got sick, trying not to look around.

Roman saw as John rushed past him as he was pulling clothing out. "Johnny?" He called worried.

"It's okay. I feel sick." John tried to assure the younger man. He made it to the bathroom and sat near the toilet just in case, closing his eyes.

Roman walked to stand in the doorway. "Need to eat...or did I cause it?"

John would never admit some may be stress to Roman. "Just shaky...dizzy...think I need food." He answered.

"Okay, Johnny." Roman sighed before he moved to pull on gym shorts and tank top. John felt the spinning in his head lesson as he leaned against the cool, bathroom wall. He just sat there in the quiet, his eyes closed as he tried not to get sick.

"I'll let you know when it get's here." Roman whispered as he passed the doorway. He then made his way for the main room.

Seth looked at Roman when he appeared. "John okay, Rome?"

"He feels sick. He said he just needs to eat." Roman sighed.

Seth nodded. "He looked pale out here. The damn food needs to hurry."

"Glad I ordered double orders for him and you, Rome." Dean told him.

"Double orders?" Roman wondered.

"Eggs Benedict." Dean told him. "I think a standard is four." There was a knock on the door. "Hope that's it." Dean told him as he got up. Seth looked concerned for John and hoped it was the food.

Dean came back a moment later, wheeling a cart full of trays. "Damn, looks like you ordered the kitchen." Roman stated.

"Well, John said add some fruit, then I also added juices, some pasties, um...fuck, what else." Dean looked the cart over.

"Where do you put it all?" Roman wondered. "I'll go get John." Roman headed back for the Master Bedroom.

John was near comatose by the time Roman reached him. His face was a pale tone and his eyes closed as he sat against the wall. "Johnny?" Roman called from the doorway. He moved closer to crouch down touching his face. "Johnny?" His voice a hint of a panic.

John's eyes fluttered then opened, his blue eyes faintly glazed over. "Hmmm?"

"Damn." Roman whispered. "Just sit up, Daddy...be right back." Roman left the bathroom and to the doorway of the bedroom. "Hey guys bring me a cup of that juice now...and a straw if there is one."

Seth hurried to look and ran a cup of orange juice and a straw to Roman. "Here."

Roman took the glass, moving back to the bathroom. "Johnny." He called as he crouched down. "Here take a few sips." He placed the tip of the straw near John's lips.

John slowly took a few sips of the juice, looking confused at Roman. "Why am I here?"

"You weren't feeling good. You came in here in case you got sick." Roman told him.

"Oh...feel weak." John took a few more sips. "Sorry, Baby."

"It's fine Daddy...Dean ordered enough food." Roman tried to assure him.

John was able to slowly stand to his feet a few minutes later so they could eat. "Come on, Baby. You need to eat."

"Was more worried about you." Roman told him as he guided John from the bathroom.

"You need to eat just as much." John insisted as they walked. He still felt shaky but was at least coherent.

"Yes, Daddy...always trying to look out for your Baby." Roman told him as the passed Seth. "Thanks, Man." He gave a light smile.

Seth look relieved as he looked at John. "No problem. I'll go buy some more nutrition bars in case we get shaky again."

"I guess we just had a lot on our minds." Roman commented. He walked with John to the table to sit he sat the rest of the glass by him.

"Thanks." John nodded, feeling foolish. His eyes widened as he took in all the food. "Damn! Is it my Load Day?" He joked, eying the pastries.

"Okay so I added a couple things." Dean stated. "Oh, where is that stuff we are supposed to use?"

John pointed to where the bottle sat on a stand. "There." He could still tell his sugar was low so he picked up a pastry and took a bite.

"Okay three bottles coming up." Dean told John as he got up. "How much in each?"

"Few drops Taker said." John replied as he enjoyed the pastry.

"Okay." Dean retrieved three bottles of water before grabbing the amber bottle opening it. "Damn smells like a strong cologne." He used a dropper that was in it adding a few to each glass. "Okay, why is there shimmery stuff in it?"

Roman's nose scrunched slightly at the smell as it lightly hit the air. His eyes shifted faintly in Dean's direction. John was sitting close to Roman and he noticed how the demon seemed to hate the liquid. A plan formed in his mind as he thought of what Taker had said about how the stuff counteracted demonic effects in people. "I don't know." He said out loud to Dean. "I'm sure it's safe though. Taker's a responsible guy."

"True." Dean closed the bottle after he was done preparing the drink bringing them over. "To our health I guess." He sat one in front of John and Seth. Roman shook off the odd feeling he was having before grabbing one of the danishes.

John shook the bottle and drank a good amount. "Tastes a little bitter..not too bad...kind of herbal." He commented. Seth looked doubtful but took a drink of his bottle next.

Roman huffed a breath before he went to pour a glass of the juice. "Enjoy, Guys." He commented.

A few minutes into drinking and eating John began to feel violently sick. It wasn't like the shakiness before, almost like his stomach was going into convulsions. His eyes widened as he bent over, clutching his stomach. "Fuck...God, I feel sick...Don't know why." It felt almost like food poisoning.

Dean looked trying not to sigh. His stomach turned a little but he tried not to show it. " We were around it longer, but you may have still been...um...affected more." Roman lowered his head, closing his eyes. Guilt was the only word for how he was feeling. He was why John was feeling like he was.

John's stomach began to heave as if his body was rejecting the poison inside it. "I'll be back, Guys. Go ahead and eat." He forced out before running to the nearest bathroom.

"Maybe I should room alone." Roman commented.

"Don't be silly. You know John would hear nothing of it." Dean told him.

"Look what I'm doing to him though!" Roman yelled, feeling irate. "I'm sure neither of you are exactly feeling fresh as daisies either!"

Seth was feeling a little off but nothing like John had looked. "I know you feel bad, Rome." He said in a soothing tone. "But John was crying this morning. He wants to spend time with you...in case anything happens after Sunday."

"What good it is if I am just going to make you guys sicker?" Roman wondered.

Dean looked at his bottle. "Fuck, what does one week make? We can always wait until after Sunday to take it. I'm sure one more week of exposure to that thing won't make much more difference either." Dean closed his bottle.

John was bent over the toilet as he seemed to vomit over and over, losing what little food he had eating. The toilet water looked black and smelled vile, scaring John. He moved quickly back to rejoin the guys as soon as he was able. "Something's really wrong." He told them almost shaking in fear. "I think I have cancer or something. I vomited up this dark colored shit, almost black."

Dean's eyes widened. "Did Taker say that may be a side effect? Should we have you see Doc?" Roman closed his eyes trying to take a mental evaluation of what was trying to be processed through his head.

"I don't know...Rome please call him." John begged as he was bent over, holding his stomach. His face was pale. "I have to work tonight."

"What?" Roman asked, opening his eyes.

"Are you here with us, Rome?" Dean tried not to yell. "Contact Taker and find out if this is because of what he gave John. Because you are right. I am not feeling great but I am not as bad as he is." He looked back at John as Roman got up from the table and headed for the bedroom. "I already told Rome I am not drinking anymore of that until after Sunday. He feels like he is to blame for you not feeling well, for making all of us sick. I told him I don't see what waiting a week will harm."

"Y-Yeah...I feel like I have a severe case of food poisoning...I can't drink that and work." John choked out. Sweat rolled down his face as his stomach dry heaved, being empty. He sat down slowly and bent forward. Dean stood up, moving over to rub John's back. "Well, you hardly ate, so it has to be that stuff. Just try to take a few good breaths and hope Roman gets an answer of how long until it passes."

"My stomach is rolling too, John." Seth admitted. "Not nearly as bad as you though." The older man took a deep breath, trembling. "I feel so weak...but I'm afraid if I eat I'll just vomit it up again."

"Well, at least drink some juice...then use the kitchen sink if you need to." Dean suggested. A raised voice was heard from the bedroom and Dean couldn't help but look. "Should we be worried?"

John was concerned but felt too sick to do anything about it. He never remembered being this ill before. "I don't know." He reached for the juice and took a sip, willing his body not to reject it.

Roman came back out a moment later his eyes hardened. "He apologizes for the oversight." He faintly gruffed. "Since you didn't down the whole bottle...it should pass in an hour or so...he thinks."

John nodded slowly. "I may lay down then if it's okay with you guys." He just wanted to close his eyes and let the nausea pass.

"Yeah, Johnny...go ahead. Want us to keep your food warm or order you something fresh when you get up?" Roman asked, his face softening feeling concerned.

"Well, we can save the mixed fruit for him. That will or should be gentle enough to start with." Dean suggested.

John nodded with a faint smile at Roman. "The fruit will be fine, Baby. You guys enjoy your meal before it's ice cold." He stood and walked to the master bedroom.

Dean pouted after John left. "I suggested the fruit."

"We know that. He just doesn't feel good." Roman tried to console Dean.

"Hope the food is good still...cold hollandaise sauce...yuck." Dean told him returning to the table. He pushed his bottle aside and went to get some juice.

"Well, we do have a microwave." Seth took a bite of his his. "Mine is still warm enough."

Dean nodded then digs in. "Okay, so we have two extra servings...what we gonna do?"

"Don't look here." Roman replied. "You already ordered me double."

"Me either, Dean. It's all you." Seth retorted. "I can barely eat one serving."

"Relax, Guys...if it doesn't get eaten I'm sure John will understand." Roman told them.

"Sure." Seth nodded. "Poor John. Glad he'll be okay." He enjoyed his late meal even with his stomach upset.

"Yeah, said the effects are passing." Roman told them.

"Yeah until we drink more...I think I will hold off until our days off." Dean piped in.

"Oh boy. I have to hear you whining then?" Seth teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, you will be in the same boat." Dean reminded him after he swallowed his current bite.

"Yeah...I guess." Seth relented. The three guys ate and then cleaned up their mess. John did feel better an hour or so later and managed to eat all his fruit and the rest of his pastry. The rest of the day was pretty relaxed for John except for a workout he put in because his return was supposed to be a surprise so he avoided media. Before long it was early evening and a few hours before they had to leave for the arena.


	50. Chapter 50

(Happy Valentine's Day weekend to you all. Hope it is a safe one and filled with love and laughter.)

Roman was going over his gear for the night. "We ordering up dinner before we go or just grabbing catering?" He asked John who was in the room with him.

"Up to you, Baby." John told him as he did the same. Despite telling Roman he would get back with him about being fucked before the show John had chosen not to bring it up. A part of him wanted it so bad...but another was scared. He didn't think he could handle another rape by the gloating demon wearing his lover's face. His secret plan of sneaking Roman some of the liquid from Taker now seemed unwise with how sick it had made him.

"Do we have enough time to order and eat? We know how low grade the brought in stuff can be...or do they bring better stuff for this week?" Roman tried to laugh. Roman made no mention of some fun before the show. Roman had no desire to make John even sicker than he already would be.

John could not help feeling a little down when Roman made no mention of filling him either. Being possibly their last week together he had hoped it would be important to him. Would he never feel his boyfriend again? "We have a few hours yet. That's plenty of time to order." John assured, him trying to push it all from his mind and heart.

"Sounds good. What do you want? I then need to see if Dean and Seth headed out yet. I remember Dean said his hell week begins with Raw tonight." Roman said.

"Uh...baked chicken sounds good." John replied as he finished packing his own gear bag. He figured the protein would be needed for the show.

"Roasted mixed vegetable?" Roman asked.

"Sounds good." John voiced his approval as he sat his gear bag aside. This was his favorite time of the year but this time it was hard to be excited about Mania.

Roman left the room, making his way to the other bedroom knocking on the door. "Anyone home?"

There was the sound of a slight scuffle before Seth's voice was heard, sounding breathless. "Yeah? That you, Rome?"

Roman gave a faint sigh. "Yeah. We are ordering dinner."

"Uh...can we have a few?" Seth cracked the door, his two toned hair a mess and looking sheepish. "We're kind of in the middle of something. You know Dean's sex drive almost equals John."

"Ah...yeah." Roman faintly replied before turning. "Not too long if you want to order with us." He headed for the sitting area. Seth closed the door and the faint sound of something striking skin was heard. Roman tried to keep his mind off them as he sat. He leaned his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes.

John came out of the bedroom and looked around, seeing only Roman. "Dean and Seth already left?" He asked.

"No...they needed a few minutes to...get themselves together. Then I can get their orders." Roman slowly opened his eyes, looking at John.

"Damn...okay. Are they going to be long?" John asked, sitting down.

"I told Seth not to keep us waiting if they want to eat with us. So maybe five more minutes?"

"They can have a bit longer than that. We have a few hours before we leave." John assured him.

"Yeah...but it takes about a half hour to get it up here." Roman replied. "You just acted like you wanted it now."

"I do...just the guys can't help if they're running behind. Maybe they had media." John reasoned.

"Well...I'm sure Dean is tied up….but not from work." Roman told him.

Understanding dawned on John's face as the words sank in. "Oh...those boys are insatiable." A little longing may have shown in the older man's eyes. "Seems they never get enough."

"Yeah." Roman whispered faintly. "Um...are these next six days going to be weird?"

"Why would they be weird?" John asked, swallowing hard. "Stressful maybe..."

"I guess kind of both. I...I just don't want to hurt you more or them." Roman replied as he laid his head back again.

"I admit I'm nervous...but I don't want to avoid being together all week either." John said quietly. "What if something happens...after Sunday and we wasted a whole week together?"

"I'll let you say when." Roman replied. "I want you comfortable."

John looked down, nodding. "I want it so bad...to feel you...I'm just scared." He admitted. "Last time I thought I was getting you...or at least mostly you...it taunted me and said you were resting. It was like being violated by a stranger."

"I'm sorry I tried to hold on more. It knows this is almost over. Just keep that bottle away from me and I think it will stay back." Roman said.

John nodded. "M-Maybe try after Raw...you take a drink first?"

"Yeah, think I may still have some of the last bottle. We may not want to have me...um...finish."

John looked sad though he tried not to. "You mean...not at all this whole week?" One of the things he loved was seeing Roman when he reached his release and feeling the warmth inside him.

"Well, I think that may have a factor in why you reacted so….um violently to the mixture you drank." Roman tried to reason.

"I don't want sex like that. I get off and you just sit there still hard. It makes it feel one sided and selfish." John tried to explain. "I don't care if I get sick later. I'll deal."

"I wish I could get off other ways. Well, I did last night but not going to ask that all the time." John just nodded. He felt selfish saying it aloud but he didn't enjoy or feel comfortable topping very often. He suddenly felt a huge burden on his shoulders. The room fell into a long silence. "If you are sure of that burden...I will. I do enjoy feeling you, Johnny." Roman reached over, resting a hand on John's leg.

"I'm sure." John said softly with conviction. "No matter what happens after Sunday...I don't want any regrets."

"Okay, Daddy...we will then." Roman gave a small smile.

John sighed. "Seems like they've been playing forever. Be right back." He got up and walked the distance to their room, knocking on the door. "Guys?" He called.

A shuffling was heard and it sounded like Seth said "Oh, shit!"

John had to laugh and it felt good. "You guys eating or not?"

The door opened a few minutes later to reveal a very sheepish Seth. His hair was sticking up and his cheeks flushed. He was still naked. "Sorry, John. Just order me a garden salad and Dean some chicken wings...hot ones. We'll be out soon." John couldn't help feeling a little aroused at the smell of sex that hit his nose and even more when he caught sight of a very naked Dean tied to the bed. He gulped. "Uh...yeah...okay." Seth smirked at John's obvious lust and closed the door. "Got to get you untied, Baby. You're turning John on."

"He could always join us." Dean protested as he gave a playful wiggle on the bed.

"Babe, we've been playing a long time. We've both came twice and John and Rome are dressed and waiting to go." Seth laughed as he began freeing his boyfriend. "Maybe later tonight or something. At least I heard John laugh."

"Was it that much?" Dean laughed. "Okay, Kitten...I'll stop."

Seth freed him and they hurried to shower and dress. In the front room John was trying to cool down as he sat down by Roman to wait on the food after he ordered it. "Damn, it was hot." He admitted. "Dean was tied naked in bed."

Roman chuckled slightly. "Yeah I bet."

"Fuck my sex drive." John mumbled, shifting to adjust himself.

Roman smirked. "Did room service give you an estimate?"

"They said 30 minutes so around 20 or so." John replied. "Why?"

"Could throw in a quickie." Roman offered.

John gave a shaky breath at the offer. "Damn...sounds good. What do you have in mind?"

"Choice...bedroom and I blow you or pound you." Roman smirked as he stood up.

John felt his cock jump at the offer and he stood up. His skin began to warm as he grew flushed. "Pound me." He said lowly, forgetting all about his prior fear.

"Okay, Daddy….get in there." Roman ushered John to the room, swatting his ass.

As they were heading to their room they met Dean and Seth coming out of theirs. "Our turn." John told them with a wink. "Watch for the food?"

"I call foul." Dean joked. "But okay."

"You're bad influences or is it good ones?" John patted Dean on the back before hurrying to the master bedroom.

Dean fell back on the couch. "Oh well. Hope they don't fall asleep...shocked we didn't." He gave a hearty laugh.

John reached the large room and shut the door quickly. "This is hot, Baby. Having to be fast...the guys waiting outside."

"Well, drop them and brace on the bed." Roman almost ordered as he went to open his jeans. "Oh yeah." He rushed to the master bathroom returning with a small towel. "To catch your finish." He smiled, draping it on the end of the bed.

"Fuck...yes, Baby." John panted as he worked to undo his belt and lower his shorts and boxers. He bent over the bed near the towel, supporting his weight on his hands, his cock already hard and leaking. Once Roman had his jeans open he wet his hand slightly to stroke his cock a few times to finish getting hard from the anticipation. He moved up behind John, running the moistened head between his cheeks.

He took one hand to pull the ample flesh apart some to brush the puckered flesh before pushing against it to breach the tight outer ring. "Fuck, Baby. Always feels good." John groaned out.

"Yeah." Roman panted as he drove in deeper. "Always good." He husked out. He reached under them to grip John's cock. He gave a firm stroke as he rolled his hips. John moaned at how quick and hard Roman was jerking his already needy cock. He knew he wasn't going to last long at all.

"That's it, Johnny...let go for me." Roman encouraged thickly as he leaned near John's ear. "Just let go...all that pent up frustration." He gave a deep moan. "You feel damn good around me."

Hearing his Baby's deep voice in his ear instead of the demon as he was filled brought John to a hard, unexpected climax. He cried out in surprise as the pleasure washed over him, a spray of his cum shooting to wet the towel. "Fuck..." He panted out. "That was fast. Must be some kind of record for me."

Roman's deep chuckle greeted John's ears. "Well, I can try to continue...or you can try to blow me...if I do something you can always spit it out."

John nodded, liking the idea. "Suck your dirty cock? Sounds kinky...I like it."

Roman couldn't help a faint snicker as he took a step back then pushed his jeans more toward his knees. "Well, get at it then."

John turned around and dropped to his knees in front of Roman. He loved servicing big, strong men...he always had. He wasted no time wrapping his lips around the cock in front of him, sucking hard and taking Roman deep. "Mmmm yeah." Roman moaned with a pant. He took John's head in his hands, guiding the older man. He knew how much John loved the feeling of being controlled. He licked his lips as he began thrusting his hip into John's mouth. "That's it." He moaned deeply.

John moaned around Roman's cock from the dominant actions, sending vibrations as he managed to take the Samoan's thick member all the way to the base. His blue eyes watched Roman as he worked, filled with desire and love. "Fuck, Daddy...you may be lucky." Roman moaned feeling his insides tighten in a familiar way. John was encouraged by the words and hummed around Roman's cock, taking his left hand to give his lover's balls a squeeze. Roman moaned out, his head going back. "Oh, yeah, Daddy...take it...fuck." He groaned shortly before he came. He didn't wait long before releasing John's head and pulling free. He took a hold of his cock to make sure he didn't drip on his jeans.

Roman faintly laughed. "Guess I need a quick clean up."

John nodded and moved to spit Roman's cum into the hand towel. "What a waste of good cum." He joked.

"With everything going on...honestly I don't know how good it is." Roman admitted. "Be right back." He waddled his way into the bathroom to use a washcloth to clean down. John waited his turn to wipe off his cock, knowing Roman wouldn't be long. Roman came back out fixing his jeans. "Feel better, Daddy?" He smiled.

"Yeah. I guess my turn to wipe off." John began to waddle to the bathroom. "How did you...finish without having anything to drink first?"

"Um...didn't think of it really." Roman admitted.

John's chest puffed slightly. "I'm just that good, Baby. Be right back."

Roman chuckled. "Maybe." He walked to the mirror, picking up a brush he had nearby and worked on fixing his hair.

John didn't take too long before he came back out of the bathroom, big smile on his face and his pants fixed. "Thanks, Baby. I needed that."

"Good, should we see if we beat the food?" Roman laughed.

"Yeah." John gave a dimpled grin and they walked back out to where Dean and Seth waited.

Roman looked around. "Food come yet?"

Seth shook his head. "Nope...damn, you two are fast."

John looked proud as he gave a huge, cheesy grin. "Well, we were both...more than satisfied. My mouth is just that good, Boys."

Roman lightly elbowed John and Dean snickered. "Damn, Man."

John laughed happily. "Well, it's true. Now I'm ready for my big, surprise return tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. "Think I'll get a big pop?"

"More than normal." Dean stated.

"I'm sure they all miss me." John joked.

"So ...the make up girls working on you or are the fading marks gonna be story?" Dean wondered as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Roman stated.

"Make up girls have to cover them." John told Dean. "Won't take too much."

"Yeah, they are almost gone...we know the camera seems to highlight every little thing though." Dean pointed out as Roman came in with the food cart. "Yeah, chow time."

"I got you chicken wings, Baby." Seth told Dean, smirking. "Hot ones...just like you."

"I'll be the judge." Dean joked as he headed for the cart.

"What did you order, Seth?" Roman asked since John placed the call.

"Garden salad for me." Seth told his friend. "I like to eat light before work. I have a big match with Randy tonight...hope he's not in a bad mood."

"More than likely." Dean sighed as he found his wings, including an order of French fries. "Thanks." He grabbed it moving to sit.

"Hey...Ran is a nice guy. It's just a ring character." John defended his buddy as he took his baked chicken.

"Tell that to my aching back tonight." Seth groaned.

"I know he's your best bud, John boy, but he did a real number on Seth last week. I still say it's retaliation because of our connection with you and Rome." Dean stated.

John shook his head. "Randy wouldn't do that. He wouldn't hurt Seth on purpose just because you hang with me."

"Sure felt like it." Seth mumbled as he put dressing on his salad.

"Well, either that or he got rusty while filming." Dean commented before munching the first wing.

"Let me know if he doesn't pull tonight and I'll bring it up to him." John told Seth as he cut his chicken.

Seth gave a slow nod. "Thanks, John."

"Don't you think that will just give Seth heat backstage?" Roman asked. "Like Seth went and complained to the top guy instead of going to Randy directly or just sucking it up?"

"Let me deal with this, Guys. There won't be any heat. If it's a problem I'll talk to Ran in private. We're close as brothers...maybe closer." John told them.

"Okay, Johnny...I'll let you deal with it." Roman told him as he ate. Being from a wrestling family Roman had his reservations.

After eating the guys relaxed a while before it was time to head to the arena. John and Roman drove separately from Seth and Dean since they had two rentals. "Fun I get to jaw jack Brock tonight." Roman commented as they pulled into the arena parking.

"Talking isn't his strong point." John agreed. "I get to square off against Rusev."

"I know Paul does most of the talking." Roman chuckled.

"Well, good luck, Baby." John gave Roman's hand a parting squeeze before they hopped out and headed inside with their bags. John was feeling an adrenaline rush already at the thought of being back in action. As they headed in there was the mix of crowd reaction as they headed inside. John tried not to laugh at the surprised reaction from several fans at seeing him there. He waved and spent a few minutes greeting some kids before going inside the arena.

Roman went to drop his stuff off in the locker room before going to track down Heyman to iron out the details of the night. For now he decided he would keep the change to Sunday quiet. John went to his own locker room to get settled. He then finished putting on his gear and paid a visit to the makeup ladies for a cover up. Dean met up with R-Truth in the common locker room area just bull shitting about the up comming match. Seth gulped as he approached Randy in the catering area. The older man was eating some veggies alone in his ring gear. "Hey, Randy." He greeted. "Can we talk over tonight a few minutes?"

Randy lifted his head looking. "Pull up a rock."

Seth pulled a seat out and sat down beside his coworker. "So, I guess this is our last chance to hype our Mania match. Oh, and we have a promo first."

"Yeah, I get to stick it to you and the Authority more." Randy smirked.

Seth tried not to gulp at the thought of more "abuse" from Randy. He liked to think he was a tough SOB but Randy had tossed him around like a rag doll. "Don't go too hard on me now." He only half joked.

"Yeah...Yeah sure thing." Randy replied with a dry laugh before drinking some water.

Seth thought at least Randy seemed in a better mood. "I thought maybe a high spot where you give me an RKO on the announce table but then I give you a curb stomp shortly after since I'm supposed to get the pin. What do you think?"

Randy tilted his head as if thinking. "Yeah...could work I guess."

Seth nodded, giving Randy a smile. "You have any ideas feel free to share. I know you have a lot of experience."

Randy pursed his lips with a shake of his head. "Nope, just the normal."

"Uh...okay then. See you out there." Seth excused himself and went his way.

Meanwhile John had a chat with Rusev and then did some pre match warm up stretches. Raw went as planned for him and to John it hardly felt like he had been out at all. After the show he passed Seth on his way to the locker room, who was almost limping, pain in his dark eyes. "You okay, Man?" John asked with concern. He had watched the match and Randy had seemed borderline brutal with the smaller man.

Seth gave a nod, trying to play it off. "Yeah...fine, John." He didn't want to make a scene and start drama although he knew Randy didn't have to be so rough with him.

Dean had been pacing in the locker room he was sharing with Roman. "Where the fuck is he?"

"Just breathe. Maybe he is getting checked out." Roman tried to calm him.

"I swear if I pass that Viper he will be headless." Dean exclaimed with a sneer.

Seth opened the door and walked in a few minutes later. He could already tell his boyfriend was pissed he so tried not to show how sore he really was. "Hey, Guys. I passed John."

"How are you though?" Dean stopped to look then head over for him.

"Fine, Dean." Seth tried to assure him. "I'm a little sore but all part of the game." He didn't admit that his back was killing him and even his legs hurt.

"So ...it was supposed to look like that?" Dean asked, studying him.

Seth gave a sigh. "There was a basic idea...Randy may have been more rough than I expected...maybe he was just in character in the moment."

"That's no excuse!" Dean yelled. "What if you decided not to hold back?"

Seth grimaced at the yell, rubbing his temple. "Please just chill, Babe. I just want to relax." He didn't tell Dean that he was dreading Mania when Randy would be really psyched up.

Dean took a slow breath. "Sorry, Seth. This is crazy though."

"I know...I don't know what his problem is." As soon as Seth replied there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Roman stated as he headed for the door opening it.

John stood there still in his ring gear. "Hey. Thought I'd stop by. Seth looked pretty rough when I passed him."

"Yeah, he said he saw you...come on in." Roman stepped out of the way.

John walked in and looked Seth over. His eyes hardened as he saw the pain his friend tried to hide. "I'm sorry, Seth. I didn't believe you about Ran...but I saw it tonight. He went too far." Seth just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"If I'm the problem, John...it's not cool him taking it out on my friends." Roman stated firmly. "If he has an issue he should be man enough to step up to me about it."

"I agree." John nodded just as firmly. "I'll be back, Guys. Please wait on me." He left the room and strode to Randy's locker room which was close by his own. Reaching it, John gave a knock and waited.

"One moment." Randy yelled through the door. It opened a moment later with him wrapped in a towel. Randy looked a little surprised. "Hey, John." He moved, opening the door more. "When did you get back?"

"Tonight." John walked past him, taking a breath. "Look, Ran. We have to talk. I know you've always been honest with me. Have you...been hurting Seth during matches on purpose lately?" Randy looked at John as he closed the door. He huffed a breath before rubbing the back of his neck. He then looked at him as his tongue darted between his teeth, trying to think the best way to word his answer. After all these years John could tell when Randy was nervous. "If you are, Ran. That's wrong." Tears wanted to spring to John's eyes as he tried to convey his feelings. His words were spoken quietly but with passion. "Dean and Seth saved my life...literally. They've been nothing but good to me. They've made me laugh when I was down and had my back. I consider them friends. Seth didn't complain but when I saw him the guy was limping and hurting bad. You're a veteran same as I am...you know better."

Randy lowered his head. "I know...I know!" He slightly fumed. "You know how my temper can be, John...even when I don't mean it to be. Maybe I am still angry over this whole thing and know it was them that hooked you up with...well, him." He gave a sighing growl. "I didn't mean to okay? I got lost in the moment."

John put a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Look, I know you're always looking out for me and I appreciate it. You're a good friend. But Seth never even told me about Rome if you want to go there...it was Dean. And this has happened more than once now. The poor guy is really in pain...and he's been nothing but good to me."

Randy slowly nodded. "I'll try to keep it under control...tell him sorry for me? Just glad you're back so soon."

John nodded. "Me too." His eyes softened. "Sorry I haven't kept in touch lately. Been a lot on my mind. Maybe after Mania we can get together at my place and you can bring Shea."

"Sounds good...didn't hear from you since you got out of the hospital. You sure know how to worry a guy."

Now John looked sheepish. "Really sorry, Man. I was just healing up at my place and knew you were busy." He gave Randy a light one arm hug. "Call me anytime."

"Yeah...same, Man. Get going. I'm sure they're waiting on you." Randy gave a small smile.

John nodded. "Tell Shea I said hi. See ya." He turned to go and walked back to rejoin the guys. When he got back to the locker room where they waited Seth was sitting down with Dean.

Roman looked up as the door opened. "So, what's the word?"

"I had a good talk." John told them, focusing on Seth. "Ran admitted he was a little pissed at you all because of...well, what recently happened and he may have taken it out on Seth. He asked me to tell you he's sorry, Seth."

The two tone haired man stood with a wince and nodded. "Okay, John. No hard feelings."

"Matter of opinion." Dean mumbled.

"Hey, the guy apologized...if it happens again then we know it was bullshit." Roman told Dean. "We will give him one pass."

"Can I we go now?" Seth asked them. He just wanted a warm shower and a soft bed. His body felt like one giant bruise.

"Yeah...we can go." Dean told him. "Maybe get you in that hot tub I spotted on the private deck."

Seth just nodded and walked with the rest to leave the building. They took their separate cars back to the hotel. When they arrived and Dean parked the car Seth climbed out, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

"You sure I can't skin him?" Dean whispered to Seth, heading for the elevator.

"No. He's John's best friend. It's cool." Seth replied, walking with a slight limp.

"You're no fun." Dean huffed. It was hard to tell if he was joking. "Damn, he could have taking it out on me...at least I would have enjoyed it."

Seth didn't even crack a smile which was unusual for him. He just nodded, closing his eyes a moment as the elevator went up. "Yeah, definitely hot tub night." Dean commented.

Seth huffed a breath and opened his eyes. "Just tired and hurting. Remember we were...active even before Raw."

"Well, then the hot tub will really relax you. Might need to ask John to carry you to bed for me." Dean tried to joke.

"Ha ha. I'm not some damsel, Dean." Seth retorted. When they reached the penthouse John and Roman were already back and taking off their shoes.

"How'd you beat us back?" Dean asked seeing them.

"John has a lead food." Roman joked.

"I was worried about Seth." John admitted. "Anything I can do?"

"Will everyone stop fussing?" Seth pouted.

"Awe, isn't he being just so cute." Roman pursed his lips then chuckled to show Seth he was only messing with him.

"I think I got him...gonna take him out on the deck." Dean told them. "So don't lock us out."

Seth glared at the Samoan. "I'm not cute, Rome. You guys are all pushing it." John laughed then nodded. "Sure. I'm going to hop in the shower. Call if you guys need anything." He winked at Roman before walking to the master bedroom.

"Okay...okay...night, Guys." Roman got up, following after John.


	51. Chapter 51

(Last update for the weekend. Hope you all have a good one and stay warm.)

Seth growled as Dean lead him. "I'm not a happy kitten, Baby."

"What can I do to make you happy?" Dean asked as he turned the light on for the deck.

Seth felt a little ashamed, hearing Dean. He may be quirky at times but his boyfriend was so sweet and Seth knew he was being a grump. "Nothing, Baby. Sorry I snapped. Just sore."

"Well, let's hope the tub is already filled. We can turn it on and get you in." Dean told him. Heading over for it they could already hear the jets going. "What the hell? Wonder if John or Roman started it for us?"

"Don't know...knowing John probably." Seth had to chuckle. "He really kind of is like all our Daddy at times...then our bitch at others."

Dean laughed. "Works out good...hmm think this is private enough to skinny dip?" He asked as he looked around to see if any other rooms might see them.

Seth laughed at how Dean's sex drive was never off. He looked around carefully. "Think so."

"Good, didn't want to have to find trunks." Dean laughed. "Actually do I even own any?" Dean wondered as he removed his shirt.

"Hmm...yeah I think so. We've been swimming but I think they're back at our place." Seth answered after thinking a minute.

"Oh well." Dean kicked his shoes off next and went to remove his tried not to groan as he bent to undress as well. Some soreness was sadly a normal part of life with their occupation but his back almost felt deeply bruised where he had hit hard on the announce table.

Dean lifted his head, looking over almost sympathetically. He almost offered to help but he didn't want Seth snapping again so he went back to removing his pants. Seth managed to finish undressing and waited on Dean. Dean headed for the water seeing the steam. He dipped his hand in. "Hope you won't feel like a lobster." He joked as he climbed up the step that lead to climb inside. He shifted around to leave the side open for Seth to climb in before sitting down.

Seth carefully climbed into the hot tub, giving a long sigh of relief as he sank down in the warm water. "Mmm...feels good already." His tense body began to relax.

"Good." Dean smiled. "So you have media or access tomorrow?"

"Access." Seth said, leaning back to enjoy the water. "A Q and A and autograph signings...you?"

"Media, some PR stuff...then Smackdown." Dean sighed as he sunk into the water more.

"Damn...I'm not on Smackdown." Seth sighed. "Have a feeling we won't see each other much this week."

"We know it happens. I have Access most of tomorrow I think. Talk about writer's cramp. Hey, we will have some down time at night." Dean tried to shed a little light on the subject. "Such the life of the famous I guess."

"Yeah. And if I become champion mine is about to get much worse." Seth said. "I don't know how John does it all...charities, work, media, his Change Time program...hell, even movies."

"Yeah...but we all strive for that level of achievement." Dean told him. "We all sort of know what we sign up for even went we were scrapping in the indies.

"I guess...just always want to make time for you." Seth told Dean lovingly. "We've both saw too many couples break up because of the work load."

"But many others that do work though. Most that fail don't know what they are getting into. We will make it, Kitten." Dean smiled.

Seth returned the smile. "We're lucky. I hope things work out so well for John and Rome."

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "Even if it don't...we will stand by John. He will need us."

"I can't even imagine John's pain if Rome...well passes or goes into a coma." Seth looked worried. "He said before Rome he ran from one guy to another for sex...I don't know how he would cope."

"Yeah I know...well, I don't want to see him go back into that cycle. We both know we can give him what he needs...we will need to be his coping mechanism." Dean pondered. "We know it is not a love thing...but then again neither would be bed hopping."

"At least we care about him as a friend if not love." Seth agreed. "Poor Rome doesn't seem very optimistic."

"I know...it's his choice. I admit it takes guts...and heart to do what he is doing." Dean looked troubled.

Seth shook himself. "Damn...dwelling on this is just depressing."

"Sorry, Kitten...I won't bring it up." Dean moved to the side near Seth, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Seth leaned into his boyfriend. "Just a long day, Baby. I need a distraction."

"What kind of distraction?" Dean whispered in Seth's ear before kissing under it.

Seth's body gave a shudder. The spot Dean kissed was one of his hot spot areas. "Well, that's a good start, Baby." He said in a husky tone.

"What this?" Dean lightly chuckled before kissing it again then trailing down Seth's neck.

Seth felt his cock stir under the water as he groaned. "Fuck, Baby...you're always so bad."

"Awe, are you too tired...you want me to stop?" Dean asked as he ran a hand over Seth's chest.

"No...don't stop." Seth leaned against Dean more so his boyfriend could reach him better. "Bad is sexy. Just ask your fangirls." Dean chuckled faintly against Seth's neck as he trailed a hand to one of Seth's nipples, giving a light pinch.

Seth let another moan pass his lips. It felt so erotic and almost naughty to be fooling around in an outside hot tub. "Cover my mouth while you touch me?" He requested, lust glazing his dark eyes. "Put your hand over my mouth hard...like I'm at your mercy out here?"

"Get over here on my lap then, Kitten." Seth moved to obey Dean, sitting on his lap. In his excitement the two tone haired man forgot all about his soreness. Dean gave a faint groan as Seth sat on his cock, causing nice pressure. He wrapped an arm around Seth's chest. The other moved to cover Seth mouth, pushing his head back against his shoulder. "You're so hot Seth." Dean husked near his ear. His other hand returned to teasing Seth's nipples.

Seth gave a muffled moan, his body growing hot and his cock thickening more from the feeling of being restrained. When it came to restraints he was a true switch. He got off from being muffled as used as much as he did from doing it to others. "I'm going to have you begging and moaning to take you inside to fuck you." Dean whispered as he slid his hand lower to dip under the water.

Seth's eyes rolled in pure bliss as he felt his lover's hand travel downward. Every word and touch set his body on fire, the taboo aspect of being outside coupled with feeling his mouth muffled making his cock hard in record speed. He decided to play it hard since he was the one helpless shaking his head no at Dean's promise. "Mmm...mmm..."

"Is that so?" Dean asked as his fingertip brushed over the head of Seth cock. "You sure look like you want it." His fingers trailed along the length. Seth groaned behind his boyfriend's hand, his cock twitching at the touch. His head was spinning at the sensation of Dean's hand pressed hard over his lips. It was more personal and even more erotic than an actual gag. Of course by telling Dean he wouldn't moan and beg it only made his body betray him that much more. Dean wrapped his fingers lightly around Seth's cock. "Maybe I should just jerk you off...watch as your cum mingles with the bubbles." He smirked as he gave Seth a slow stroke. Seth panted through his nose at the mental image then shook his head yes with another moan. He loved the idea of being jerked off here, outside in the open.

"Oh, being a naughty kitty now aren't we?" Dean commented more than asked as he kissed Seth's neck as he started to stroke him 's lips felt like fire on Seth's hot skin as goosebumps rose from the kisses. He moaned deeply, an almost needy whine as he pumped his hips. Dean moved so he could wrap his legs around Seth. He moaned as Seth's ass slid down some over his cock pinning it more.. "Wh-where do you think you're going to." He spoke near Seth's ear as he started to stroke Seth faster.

Seth reached with a hand to pry Dean's hand from his mouth, his heart pounding. "F-Fuck me? Just like this...me on your lap?" He pleaded, need in his voice. "And c-cover my mouth again?"

"You know it will hurt, Kitten...no lube...no prep." Dean tried to warn him.

"Don't care...so fucking heated from all this." Seth replied which was unusual for him. "Fuck, something about being out here...and you covering my mouth...making me love it."

"Okay, Kitten...need you raise up...will stretch you a little first." Dean relented seeing his lover's need.

Seth raised his body so Dean could reach his ass better. "Cover my mouth when you push inside...and fuck me?" Dean placed one hand over Seth mouth again as he released Seth's cock. He rubbed over his ass before working a finger between the cheeks, pushing in slowly.

Seth panted at the intrusion, not used to being even fingered without lube but his cock twitched in anticipation. "That's a good, Kitten...such a hot kitten." Dean encouraged as he carefully worked the second finger after a few moments. Seth moaned at the stretch, feeling he could make all the noise he wanted as he was being muffled. What was it about having Dean cover his mouth that made all the blood rush to his painfully hard cock? And more importantly why hadn't he done it before?

Dean groaned faintly, slowly removing his fingers after a short time. "Okay, Kitten...lower for me..you'll feel it." He told Seth as he took his now free hand to steady his cock. Seth lowered down slowly, giving a gasp as he felt the hard member push inside him. He took his time so that he could feel every inch. Dean moaned feeling the slow increase of friction. He moved his hand to brace Seth's back. Seth gave a heated cry behind Dean's hand as he sank down until his ass reached his boyfriend's base. The painful stretch made his eyes water but in his aroused condition he didn't care.

Dean moved his hand from Seth's back to around his waist. "Yeah, that's so good isn't it?" Seth nodded with a moan, taking a free hand to dig into Dean's right hip with his nails hard as he adjusted to the stretch in his ass. Dean gave a faint hiss. "Ooo someone has their claws out." Dean pressed Seth head back against his shoulder slightly moving his hips. His deep moans floated to Seth's ears. Seth's moans matched Dean's as he felt the movement. He let go of his hold on Dean a few minutes then sank his nails in again.

"Oh shit." Dean moaned. He moved the hand from Seth's chest back to his cock. He gripped with a few good strokes. Seth trembled at the contact, his hard cock aching for more. He began to move as much as he could, wanting to stimulate his prostate. "That's it ...take it...milk it from me." Dean moaned. Seth's movements became more desperate as the tension heightened. He hit just the right spot and almost howled in bliss, glad he was muffled. Dean moaned, feeling the twitch of Seth's muscles from the action. "So good." Seth repeated the action and his cock throbbed in Dean's hand. He was so close but tried to hold off for his lover to catch up.

"Mmmm damn you're right there...you going to lose it." Dean kissed Seth's shoulder. Seth shook his head no, willing his body not to but it only served to heat him more. "Is that so?" Dean faintly almost darkly whispered to Seth. He moved to stand with them both, lifting Seth from his feet to force him to kneel on the seat on the tub. Dean gave a hiss but also a moan as Seth's nails scraped his hip. Keeping Seth's mouth covered Dean thrusted hard into him. "See how long you can last when you really lose control."

Seth gave muffled cry of surprise at Dean's actions. He had been trying to hold off for his boyfriend's sake but the SOB wasn't going to let him. Each time Dean thrust into him the energy went from his prostrate to his dripping cock, driving him closer and closer to madness. "Oh, yeah that's it, Kitten." Dean moaned. "Ah fuck." He moaned with a particularly hard thrust, driving deep before he came. He reached down to jerk Seth off while staying buried inside.

Seth's balls tightened as he hit his climax seconds after Dean. He cried out behind Dean's hand as his body released all the pent up sexual tension then almost went limp in exhaustion. "Oops a daisy." Dean joked, supporting Seth. He carefully pulled out while holding him, then turned Seth to sit. "No drowning on me."

Seth's dark eyes looked glazed as he sat almost limp. "That was...wow...I think I have a hand over mouth fetish." His eyes drifted shut.

Dean chuckled faintly. "Okay, Sleepyhead...think you can make it to bed?" Seth just mumbled, his head nodding as he was half asleep. Dean gave a sigh as he moved to step out of the tub then grabbed Seth. "Come on, Seth...or I will need to carry you like a sack of potatoes." A soft snore greeted Dean from his boyfriend. "Great...just great." Dean moved over the edge to wrap his arms around Seth and pull him up and out, almost falling to the ground in the process. Seth shifted but never woke, laying dead weight in Dean's arms.

"Oh, fuck it." Dean rolled Seth for the man to hang over his shoulder the trudged to their bedroom, placing Seth in the bed not caring about their wet condition. Seth curled into his side, his hair damp as he slept peacefully. The beginning of bruises forming could be seen on the naked man's lower back and legs. Dean's moment of joy was dampened by the sight. He felt bad for Seth. Heaven help Randy if he did it again.

Seth shifted and reached in the bed for Dean, finding only air. "Baby?" He mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Be right there, Kitten." Dean told him as he moved to join him for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile in the master suite John was sitting on the bed naked after his shower while Roman used the bathroom. He hoped his boyfriend was still in the mood since they hadn't discussed it. Roman came out stripped down looking at him. "So what's on your mind, Daddy?"

John laid back on the bed, leaving his legs open to expose himself fully. "Well, you said you would take me. Here I am."

Roman chuckled as he moved toward the bed. He climbed up between John's legs. He moved until he hovered over the older man. Bracing an arm over each of John's shoulders he lowered his head to kiss John softly. John let Roman lead the kiss, their lips just brushing with gentle movements. He drank in the feeling, knowing this was all his Baby and none of the demon. Roman deepened the kiss, parting his lips slightly to allow his tongue to brush John's lips. John parted his lips so that their tongues could mate, moaning softly as delightful tingles of sexual energy flowed. Roman moaned softly as he pressed his lips tighter to John's, allowing his tongue to explore the older man's mouth.

Roman finally broke the kiss to breathe but then dipped his head to kiss along John's chest. John's head tilted backward just drinking in the feeling. He moaned as Roman's soft lips neared one of his sensitive nipples. "D-Don't have to drink tonight?"

Roman looked up at him. "Don't know...don't know with what happened earlier. Think I should?"

John tried to think straight as his body was already humming. "Uh...maybe. I would like it to be just us tonight. Then...kiss my chest some more?"

"Okay, Daddy, I'll down a few shots and be right back." Roman moved away from John and off the bed heading for the main room. John was glad for a few minutes to cool down. He wanted their love making to last but every time his boyfriend kissed and touched him his body wanted to melt. Roman didn't take time nursing drinks and opted to shoot a few quick shots. Heading back for the bedroom he headed for the bathroom first. The faint sound of gargling could be heard. John's cock was almost fully hard by that time as it seemed to have a mind of its own when it came to the sexy Samoan. He laid and waited as patiently as he could.

"Okay ready." Roman exclaimed as he came out, then smirked. "I see you are too."

"Seems my cock has a mind of its own." John admitted. "Just thinking of how your lips felt on my chest."

"I can go back to that." Roman commented as he moved back to his former position.

"Please do...it felt so good." John said almost breathless. "God, your lips feel amazing."

Roman chuckled silently as he started planting kissed across John's chest. " See...pleasure can be just pleasure.." He flicked his tongue over John's right nipple.

John moaned at the sensation. "With you...that's reserved only for you...Anyone else and it wouldn't be enough...I would need the roughness and pain to get off."

"Well, you will still get some pain later...roughness we will see." Roman kissed to John's other nipple, flicking his tongue over it before lowering to suck on it.

"Fuck." John dragged out the word with a groan. "Yeah, Baby...feels good." He ran a hand through Roman's hair. Roman swirled his tongue around it while it was in his mouth. He then began trailing kisses down John's chest and along his abs. "Fuck, Baby." John could feel goosebumps rising on his bare skin from the sensual contact. His cock stood hard, fully erect against his flat stomach.

Roman reached where the tip of John's cock was. He dipped his head just a moment to kiss the tip. He then raised up on his knees. He licked his hand then used it to wet his own cock slightly. His eyes staring intently at John as he worked. John's mouth wanted to go dry at the intensity of Roman's gaze. He saw things in the steely eyes he had never saw in another sexual partner...love, desire and passion. It made his body want to bend to the Samoan's every whim and want. "Fuck, you're gorgeous." He said at last.

"I guess we have that in common." Roman stated thickly before moving to lift John's legs to brace them on his shoulders.

John was used to women and even men telling him he was attractive but hearing his boyfriend thought so made him feel good. "Thanks...glad you think so, Baby. Damn, I'm aching to feel you."

Roman smiled almost smirked as he moved more into position, his cock brushing over John's cheeks. He used both hands to spread the flesh. He playfully swung his hips to have his cock tap against him. "This what Daddy wants?"

"Fuck...yes." John moaned at the teasing, Roman's sexy smirk making him more heated. "Missed this so much while we were apart...C'mon...give Daddy your big cock." The last line was spoken with a grin and a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Okay, Daddy." Roman moved one hand to help guide his cock towards John's hole, pushing slowly past the outer ring. A deep groan passed the larger man's lips. A heated sound was heard from John as the older man took in the feeling.

Roman kept pushing forward to he was joined flush. He then leaned forward, planting kisses to John's chest before moving to the older man's lips. John began to kiss Roman hungrily and with passion as soon as their lips met, moaning as he could feel the pure sexual energy flowing between them that only comes from a deep connection. Roman moaned back as he slowly rolled his hips, feeling as John's cock ran over his abs between them. John was struck by how different Roman was than when the demon entity took over. It was like night and day. He moaned at being stretched so full and from the friction of Roman's skin on his leaking cock.

Roman broke the kiss moving near John's ear. "Like that, Daddy?" His voice a deep moan. "You feel so good."

"You know I do...I love it." John answered in a husky tone laced with the lust he was feeling. "Fuck, you feel so damn good..."

"Nice and slow...st-stretching out that sweet burn." Roman moaned as he moved to add more length of the slow thrusts.

John gave a low moan as Roman's cock began to stretch him open more. "No one ever took me slow before...it's different."

"Well, that is reserved for us." Roman replied. "Almost a deeper feeling."

"N-never cared about feelings before you." John moaned as his boyfriend's cock moved slowly over his sweet spot, drawing out the sensation.

"And now?" Roman asked as he sped up slightly.

John could barely think as his body was focused on the pleasure. "With you...only with you, Baby. Anyone else...Seth, Dean...it's only about sexual release."

Roman moaned his agreeance. "Touch yourself, Johnny." Roman instructed as he lifted up more to switch to harder thrusts, feeling the heat building.

John shook his head no even as he moaned loudly. "W-We just started...I love these times and don't want to cum yet."

Roman slowed back down panting. "You gonna have me pass out tomorrow." He faint joked. "If I'm gonna last need to slow things."

"That's fine, Baby. I like these times...when it's just us." John replied with love in his eyes.

"Okay, Johnny." Roman replied before leaning back down going back to the slower, shorter movements while placing kisses along John's broad chest.

John reached down to squeeze his aching balls, trying to ease some of the tension he felt. "Now trying to last and actually lasting are two separate things." He joked. "You drive my body crazy." Roman's shoulders moved with a silent chuckle before he went to lick over John's left nipple.

"Mmm..." John almost purred as his nipple hardened. "And that's a good example." Roman smirked before moving to the other, this time sucking on it.

"Fuck, Baby." John groaned. He gave his balls another squeeze but the slight pain only made him more aroused and he moaned.

Roman lifted his head, looking at him. "Yes, Daddy?"

"J-Just fuck me hard again." John gave in, grabbing his cock at the base and applying pressure. "I can't take the teasing." Roman gave almost a playful pout as he moved to go back to the harder pounding.

John groaned at the almost ruthless assault to his prostrate, reaching up to dig his hands into Roman's back, showing the Samoan the lust he was feeling. "Fuck yeah...nice and hard, Baby."

Roman groaned, his lips parting as the feeling. "Fuck right there, Daddy...ahhh."

John felt his cock pulse and knew he was about to cum. "Fuck, Baby...damn..." His short nails dug into Roman's back as he hit his peak, back arching off the bed from the spasms of pleasure.

Roman almost growled from the feeling of John's nails. He drove deep before hitting his own climax filling John. "Oh, fuck, Johnny." He cried out.

John fell back on the bed, his chest heaving. "That was...amazing. Hope I didn't mess up your back too much."

Roman panted looking down at John. "Don't know. Should be fine before Sunday so it's fine." He pulled out and collapsed next to John on the bed.

"Good thing you don't wrestle shirtless." John chuckled. "Thanks, Baby. I needed that. Needed you."

"Yeah...same." Roman yawned lightly. "Morning interviews will suck."

"Yeah." John yawned as well. "I'll shower in the morning. Get the light, Baby?"

"Yeah." Roman moved to to cut the light then climb back into the bed rolling near John. "Night, Daddy."

"Night, Baby. Love you." John closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

(Here are weekly updates. Hope you all enjoy and leave us some feedback.)

Dean groaned as the morning light streamed into the room. Seth woke and sat up, giving a cry as his sore ass was pulled. He rubbed his eyes. "W-What time is it? Why does my ass hurt like hell?"

"Don't know...and because you had me fuck you in the hot tub." Dean groaned as he moved. "Fuck, I think I pulled a muscle."

Seth remembered the night and groaned as he walked bowlegged to look at the time on the room's TV, turning it on. "Fuck, Dean!" He exclaimed, turning it back off. "It's 7:30! I was supposed to be up by 6 and at work by 8!"

"Shit...there by 8 or pick up?" Dean asked. He hopped from the bed. "We are both gonna get skinned."

"Pickup so I'll have to skip breakfast and just shower." Seth grumbled as he hurried to grab clean clothes.

"You know a PA can grab you something...but I had a 6 start. Fuck, I'm dead." Dean looked around. "Where's my phone?"

"Guess our clothes and phones are outside still." Seth groaned as he walked stiffly to the shower.

"I'll get them and hope I still have a job." Dean stated, heading for the main room.

John and Roman were dressed and kissing when Dean came into the main room. John broke the kiss to look at his buddy. "Hey, Man. You guys both off this morning?"

"No...I think Seth is on the panel with me." Roman answered.

"We overslept." Dean stated as he ran for the deck. He quickly gathered the clothing, running back for the bedroom.

"Shit...shut the door." Roman yelled before getting up to close it. "What the hell?" He stepped onto the deck to look around.

John walked behind Roman to look. "Damn! Don't those two clean their messes?"

"Don't look like it...they left the hot tub running all night."

John shook his head. "Those boys are something else. At least maybe Dean helped Seth feel better."

"Yeah, guess so." Roman laughed as he went to shut the hot tub off. "Let's head inside. The ride should be calling soon."

A few minutes after they reached the main room again Seth walked in with his hair still wet from the shower looking sheepish. "Hey, Guys." He had the waddle of a well used man.

"Feeling better?" Roman asked.

"Uh...yeah." Seth actually blushed and John had to laugh.

"I know that walk well. You'll really feel it today."

"Great." Seth groaned but with a smile on his face.

"Oh...that isn't from his back!" Roman exclaimed with realization.

"N-no." Seth blushed even more. "Dean um...fucked me in the hot tub...dry. I told him to...I was so heated."

"Yeah, you both left everything on too." Roman told him. The hotel phone rang and Roman got up to answer it.

Seth looked at John with his dark eyes regretful. "Sorry, John. I passed out I guess. I don't even remember getting back to bed." The older man just kind of waved it off. "It's cool, Seth. Been there myself."

Roman laughed after he got off the phone. "Well, get your shoes on. That was our ride." Seth nodded and moved to slide on his shoes quickly. "I'm ribbing you, Man. Relax." Roman told Seth with a smile and laugh.

Seth chuckled as he put his shoes on. "Can't believe I asked him to do that. How do you stand this all the time, John?"

John just shrugged with a huge grin. "It's an acquired taste." He laughed. "But I've always enjoyed it."

"And luckily I don't mind giving it." Roman replied.

Dean came out with a sigh, running a hand through his messy mop of hair. "I need to do some major ass kissing later."

"Well, kiss your boy quickly. We have to run." Roman told him.

"Yeah." Dean sighed as he walked over to Seth. "Knock them dead, Kitten."

Seth kissed Dean so they could leave. "Thanks. See you later, Baby. Don't get fired."

Dean gave a dry laugh as he collapsed in a chair after they left. "Can't believe I fucked up." He spoke more to himself then to John.

"Well, just learn from it." John told him as he glanced at the time. "Ran and I got into our share of shit when we were younger. Heard you took Seth dry. Bet that was an unexpected treat." The men had an odd relationship where they could all talk about sex freely since they played together.

"Yeah." Dean had an odd smirk like smile at the memory. "I even tried warning him...but he got so worked up." His stomach growled. "Damn...um you eat yet?"

"Nah...want me to order for us? I have an hour before my pick up." John told him.

"Yeah...I'll take whatever thanks. I got bumped to an afternoon spot." Dean informed him.

"Sure, Man." John went to the phone and ordered for them both. A western omelet for himself and stuffed French toast with sausage for Dean since it was supposed to be house made and one of their best breakfast dishes.

"I guess everyone slips up...it's human." Dean sighed. "Seth passed out on me...so I just forgot about our things and wrestled to get him out of the water and inside."

"Damn. Why didn't you come get me? Not to brag but I have like 40 plus pounds of muscle on you guys." John told him.

"Because the way Roman followed you last night I had a feeling you two may have...been busy." Dean told him.

"Well...we were at one point but unless he was...in me I could have taken a minute. Don't hurt your back trying that again." John told him.

Dean gave a weak laugh. "Maybe too late already." He chuckled again. "Good thing I like pain."

"Fuck, Man. You have to be careful with Mania this week." John shook his head. When the food arrived they ate and then it was time for the older man to head out for his day. "See you later, Dean." He waved as he grabbed his hat and left.

Dean waved bye then kicked around on his phone to kill time until he had his own pick up to head for the radio station. Dean arrived and was escorted to the green room. "Okay, you have about 30 minutes to get your thoughts together." The station manager motioned to a small table that had small munchies on it and bottles of juice. "Mandy will be in in just a moment. You need anything let her know. Okay?"

"Sure thing. Got it." Dean said, relaxing on the couch. Dean grabbed a juice and tried to think over what he might like to discuss. He was deep in thought as he tried to think about things that would get the listeners excited for WrestleMania.

The door opened a moment later with a tall redhead walking in wearing a pencil skirt and a white button up blouse. "So, I hear someone was a bad boy this morning." The woman stated after shutting the door. Dean was jarred from his thoughts by a voice he thought he would never hear again. Surely it couldn't be her...she was just released. He looked at the woman and felt a knot of dread forming in his stomach. It was her.

It was as if time had moved backward and he was the young submissive all over again. "Lady Amanda?" The words slipped out before he caught them.

The older woman giggled faintly, fixing her glasses. She looked up from the clipboard she had. All those years back she was a blonde now a rusty redhead. "Hmm." She pursed her lips. "What are the chances?" She gave a thin lined smile that was hard to tell if it was meant to be warm or chilling.

Dean had a mental talk with himself in seconds. He was not an impressionable boy now. He was a man with a good career and a boyfriend. He didn't have to be afraid of her. Amanda was intimidating but she was only a woman. "I heard you were...released." He said in what he hoped was a calm tone.

She nodded slowly. "Yes..I...I admit I made a few...um...mistakes with you." She gave a faint cough lifting her head as if to show it was not easy to say. "I wouldn't mind…" The corner of her mouth turned up a moment. "Catching up." She looked at her watch. "Of course not a lot right now...work and all." She used to be a woman of means. Did she lose it all because of the past?

Dean was shocked that his former Mistress had admitted her mistakes. It was something he never thought he would hear. "No thanks. I'm not really into the lifestyle anymore." He said honestly. "I have a romantic partner but I'm no longer a submissive." He was trying to stay calm and civil but so many memories wanted to run through his mind.

"I see." She looked down, giving a faint suck of her teeth. "Even so...can't catch up? No strings?"

Dean took a deep breath. On one hand he wanted to tell the bitch where she could go but at the same time he needed the closure. What was he afraid of? She was only a woman. "I guess...we could. "

"Great. When's a good time?" She asked.

A part of Dean could not believe he was going to do this but maybe it was what he needed. "Well, maybe tomorrow afternoon sometime. I have work tonight until pretty late."

"Good...I can swing by the hotel and call your room." She informed him.

Dean suddenly didn't feel so sure. He hoped Seth wouldn't murder him. "Uh...okay. Can I ask why? Why do you want to catch up?"

Before she could answer the door opened when a young male. "Mandy, they're ready for him."

"Oh...okay be right there." She replied. "Follow me." She headed for the door. Dean followed, his stomach bound in knots that he could not seem to shake. She took him to the studio for the show. After it he was escorted to his waiting car to go back go the hotel. He wondered if any of the guys were back yet.

When Dean reached the penthouse John was lounging in nothing but a pair of shorts drinking a cold tea on the couch with the TV on. He looked up when his friend came in the main room he was in. "Hey."

"Hey...the others back from Access?" Dean wondered.

"Yeah." John replied, taking a sip of his tea. "Rome went to put in a workout downstairs...Seth went to you guy's room to chill."

"Um...okay. Thanks." He headed for the bedroom, peaking in.

Seth was naked except for his briefs and laying on his stomach watching TV in bed. He turned to look when Dean came in. "Hey, Baby."

"Hey." Dean came rest of the way in. "How bad were the fans?"

"Excited that's for sure." Seth gave a loud laugh. "I just needed some down time. Acting like an ass all the time is tiring."

Dean laughed as he moved to sit next to him on the bed. "And you get to do it on Smackdown tonight."

"Nope. I'm off Smackdown tonight." Seth gave a big grin as he stretched out like a large cat.

"Lucky SOB." Dean playful hit Seth before laying next to him.

"Get those clothes off and hang with me. I promise I'll behave." Seth told Dean, pulling on his shirt.

"That will be a change." Dean joked as he sat up, pulling the shirt off. "Don't have ton of time."

Seth nodded. "Just the shirt is fine. Don't want to tempt me too much. My ass is still sore."

"Mines not." Dean joked, laying back down.

"Just relax, Baby." Seth told him. "How did your interview go?"

"Um...okay. I'm sure I need to kiss Dolph's butt later for saving mine." Dean answered.

"Ewe...bad mental picture." Seth made a face jokingly. "But it was nice of him."

"Yeah." Dean chewed his bottom lip, feeling the nervous butterflies.

Seth noticed Dean's face. "What's wrong, Babe? You seem upset. Did I do something wrong?"

"No...I did." Dean stated. He stomach felt like it was in knots. "I did something really stupid."

Dark eyes full of worry watched him as Seth sat up. "What is it, Dean? You didn't get fired did you?"

"No...maybe hot water, but not fired. Um...I...I saw..." Dean swallowed hard. "I saw her...yes that her."

"WHAT?" Seth did a double take. "How the hell did she find you?"

"She works for the station I had the interview with today." Dean told him.

"Fuck...she just got out." Seth tried to control himself. "So...what did the bitch say?"

"She...apologized. Wants to...catch up. Ummm I...I agreed." Dean cringed waiting for the explosion.

Seth's eyes were wide, like his mind couldn't register the words he was hearing. It hurt the two tone haired man like a slap in the face after he had tried to protect his boyfriend from her. "Why?" He said at last, his voice oddly quiet. "Why would you want that?"

"I...I don't kn-know." Dean almost stuttered. "Ju-just seemed...um...right in the moment."

Seth lowered his head but not before Dean could see the hurt in his eyes. "You always said I rescued you from her. Why would you want to be around someone who brainwashed you?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know...maybe closure...curiosity...The moment caught me off guard."

"Where you meeting her?" Came Roman's deep gruff of a voice.

Dean quickly sat up, looking at him seeing a hardened look to his face. "How long you been there?"

"Long enough." Roman said.

Seth shook his head. "I don't know what to say. I don't like this...I don't trust her."

"Well, I would seem a coward if I refuse now." Dean told them.

"So, where is the meeting?" Roman asked again.

"Haven't decided yet. She is having the room called." Dean told them as he sat up. He felt like he was in an interrogation.

"When?" Roman wondered as he came in more.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Have her come up here."

"What?" Dean was confused.

"Have her meet you up here for lunch. Quiet, private." Roman repeated.

Seth knew Dean meant well but he felt betrayed. He had helped his lover through flashbacks and countless nights because of that woman. To just agree to the meeting without talking it over together hurt him deeply. He got out of bed and began to throw on his clothes. "I need some air. Be back later." He almost snapped.

"Seth...please." Dean started to call. "I don't know what came over me." Worry, sadness and fear wanted to reflect in his blue eyes.

Seth didn't mean to sound hard but his voice came out full of anger and hurt. "She's trying to get back in your head and you don't even know it. I tried to help you before...tried to get you away from her and you wouldn't listen! I can't go through this shit again and neither can you! You still have flashbacks all the fucking time!"

Dean lowered his head. "May-maybe I thought facing her...I...I could break free of them." He almost whispered.

Seth let out a sigh and stopped dressing as he let it all sink in. He sat on the bed and sighed again. "Okay, Dean...if you feel you need this...I'll try not to worry. Just be careful."

"I will."

"He will be fine." Roman told them.

Dean looked at Roman. "What are you planning?"

"Have her come here...John has Access. I'll stay clear...just listen. Beyond that...don't worry." Roman said calmly.

"Why is it whenever someone says that, you want to worry more?" Dean wondered.

Seth wondered why Roman could be so sure but he had to trust his buddy. "Okay, Rome. I'll try not to...I have Access too."

"I may be out of sight...but he won't be alone." The Samoan assured Seth.

Seth nodded. "Okay, Dean. Maybe it will help you." He laid back in bed to try to relax. "John still out on the couch?" He asked Roman.

"Yeah, watching one of his car shows."

Seth's body relaxed as he laughed. "We need some hot swinging foursome action soon."

"I'm up for it...maybe tomorrow night?" Roman suggested. "Kill some of the stress."

Seth nodded. "We could all use that...if John's up for it too. I know Dean is." He laughed.

"Damn right." Dean exclaimed, tucking his hands under his head. "And if John isn't I will wonder if he is sick." He laughed.

Seth joined in the laughter. Meanwhile John was drifting to sleep on the couch, lulled by the droning of the TV. "Dean, planning on eating before the arena?" Roman asked.

"I'll just grab junk there." Dean replied.

"Yeah...I think I may as well." Roman pondered.

"You chowing junk?" Dean sounded shocked.

"Yeah...I do on occasion."

"Bullshit."

"Oh sue me...enjoy your nap." Roman turned leaving.

Dean turned looking at Seth. "Think he's pissed at me?"

"Nah." Seth laughed. "If so he'll get over it."

"Hope so if he is gonna watch my back tomorrow." Dean commented. "Just not used to him eating the backstage junk if he has time for a good meal."

"Dean, he's not going to be that pissed over one comment." Seth rolled his eyes. "Stop being a drama queen."

Dean sighed. "Sorry...on edge I guess."

"It's fine. Just try to relax, Baby." Seth pulled Dean close and ran a soothing hand through his messy locks.

"Nice." Dean gave a relaxing sigh closing his eyes.

While the guys enjoyed their time together John had dozed off on the couch, the TV still playing one of his beloved car shows. He was still wearing only shorts and his empty cup sat in his lap. Roman walked over. Seeing John's eyes closed he leaned near John's ear. "Dreaming of me?" He whispered.

John stirred, his eyes fluttering open to look at Roman. "I wish...just drifted off I guess."

"Oh damn." Roman smiled with a chuckle, standing up.

"Where you going to?" John's voice was a little slurred from sleep. "Why don't you sit on the couch with me?"

"Okay, Daddy." Roman moved to slip into the seat beside John.

"Seemed you were gone awhile...talking to the guys?" John asked, yawning.

"Yeah, Dean and I will grub at the arena." Roman said.

John blinked as he processed what Roman had said. "Really? You're going to eat their stuff?"

"Yeah...well, if there is anything left. You know how those locusts can be." Roman tried to joke.

John wanted to ask but kept his mouth shut since he figured Roman's diet was his business. "Yeah...hope they leave you something." He shifted. "Wonder when the guys want to play again?" He didn't say it aloud but the older man was addicted to the three men sexually. They all brought something different to the table.

Roman gave a hearty laugh. "Sure you weren't eavesdropping? We were talking about tomorrow night. We think that is our one breathing day."

"No...but I'm glad they brought it up." John's cock twitched in his shorts at the thought. "Sounds good..we all have a lot of fun." Even though he loved his boyfriend John had a slutty side that thrived on being used by men so he looked forward to the group playtimes.

"Yeah, I thought a good stress breaker with all the running around." Roman told him.

John nodded with a smile. "I'm so glad I found you all. I'm a lucky SOB with an amazing boyfriend and two great buddies to play with."

"Yeah...too many guys are possessive." Roman laughed, wrapping an arm over John's shoulders.

John leaned into Roman. "We know how we feel so we don't have to be jealous. Plus they have each other."

"Yep...would have been very hypocritical of me to be otherwise." Roman rubbed John's arm.

"I don't love them." John clarified. "I'll never love anyone else. I care about them as my friends but that's it."

"I wasn't thinking you did, Johnny." Roman assured the older man.

"Just want you to know where I stand." John insisted. "I've never loved anyone like you, Baby."

"Same thing, Daddy. No one else except a few family knew everything of me."

A large smile graced John's face. It just felt so good to know his feelings were returned. "You weren't close to...your past lovers?" He had to ask.

"Well, I was with my first..but I still couldn't share that with her. My second I think was more more physical...mainly on his side." Roman pondered the memory.

"That's how it was with me. I cared about Liz...hell, thought I loved her...but it was nothing like I feel for you." John told him. "When we split up I dealt and moved on...I don't think I could ever get over not having you in my life."

"Shit, talk about pressure." Roman stated seriously but then laughed to try to hide it.

John sighed. "I know you were serious, Rome. Hell, I'm the king of hiding behind humor. I'm sorry...just want you to know how much I care."

"I know Johnny...sorry."

"It's fine, Rome." The guys relaxed a while until it came time for Dean and Roman to head out to Smackdown. The guys headed out. Reaching the arena the food choices seemed slim picking of sandwiches. They headed for their locker room to relax. Roman texted John, letting him know he picked a bad choice for dinner. The show went smooth except for Dean complaining about being hungry.

Meanwhile Seth sat alone in his room a few hours before boredom kicked in. The two tone haired man was not used to being alone with nothing to do. He decided to go see what John was doing. Not seeing his buddy anywhere Seth walked to the master bedroom. "John?" When he received no answer he walked into the room, Seth's mouth going dry at the sight. The older man was on his back naked in the king size bed. John was breathing heavily as he fucked himself with one of his toys, sweat glistening on his bare chest. Seth licked his lips and cleared his throat, feeling his body grow heated at the display. He wondered if playing was allowed with Dean and Roman away. John's eyes had been closed and they shot open at the sound, registering shock then lust. "Hey...you look like you want to help a guy out." Seth nodded with a gulp and moved toward the bed.

Roman and Dean got back to the hotel. They got delayed by fans, Dean fought to remain professional, just wanting some food...and that still had to get ordered. When the men reached the penthouse no one was in the living room area. John was on his hands and knees facing the headboard while Seth fucked him hard from behind. No words were spoken just grunts and moans, the smell of sweat and sex filling the air. "Where are they?" Dean asked, looking around. "I'm starving."

"Well, you order...i'm hopping in the shower." Roman told him.

"What you want?" Dean asked.

"Hmmm if a full menu...fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy. If limited...surprise me." Roman replied, heading for the bedroom. Dean watched him, wondering what got into the big guy. Roman got closer and stopped, thinking he heard something. He didn't move, just listened closer.

"Fuck, Seth." John said, panting as the smaller man drilled him, digging his nails into John's hips. "You like to use those claws don't you?" Seth just grunted, his body on fire with the building tension in his hard cock.

Roman almost smirked, shaking his head. He headed back to Dean. "I think I'll use the other bath."

"Why, John stink yours out?" Dean laughed.

"No...hmmm Seth and John are...having fun." Roman said with a chuckle.

"Without us!" Dean yelled, heading for the room.

"Dean!" Roman yelled.

Dean looked at him. "What?!"

"Chill. What is the big deal...just order our food." Roman turned to continue to the bathroom.

It wasn't much longer before both men reached their climax, crying out as their sweaty bodies shook with pleasure. Seth slowly pulled out once his cock was spent. "Wow...John, that was good."

The older man nodded his agreement before moving from the bed. "Fuck yeah it was. Guess I'll go shower so I won't be a mess when Rome gets back."

"Sure, John." Seth replied, grabbing his clothes. He left the room, jumping when he almost ran into Dean.

"Hey, Kitten...have fun?" Dean asked even if he knew the answer.

Seth actually blushed as he was still naked, holding his clothes. "Uh...yeah. I didn't plan it. I went to hang with John and he was fucking himself with a toy."

"Whatever...I was ordering for me and Rome...he's in the other shower." Dean told him. "So guess you need to wash in the sink."

Seth nodded, looking at Dean. "You don't mind do you, Baby? That we played without you?"

"No...just...I guess just...a shock." Dean admitted. He may have felt a bit insecure.

Seth bit his lip, remembering how upset Dean had been the day he had raved about having John tied in the car. "We didn't play long...I didn't even restrain him. It was just a quick fuck, Baby."

"It's fine, Kitten." Dean told him.

Seth nodded. "Okay. Be back, Baby." He walked to the room he shared with Dean to use the bathroom sink. Roman's distorted outline could be seen as he was rinsing his hair.

"Just me, Rome!" Seth called as he grabbed a washcloth and wet it. "I'm using the sink."

"Sorry I took your space. Didn't want to intrude." He answered back.

"It's cool, Rome. Sorry if I took too many liberties." Seth apologized. "I walked in on John...pleasuring himself by accident and he offered. Hope that was okay."

"Yeah, it's cool." Roman shut the water. "Honestly...there was a comfort in it." He opened the shower door to grab a towel.

"Huh?" Seth didn't expect to hear that reply. "Comfort? How?"

Roman drew his lips in, biting on them lightly before releasing them. Before he could lower his head a sadness could be seen in his eyes. "Know what, Man...forget it." He secured the one towel around his waist before turning to grab one to towel his hair.

Seth misinterpreted the sad look and felt guilty. "I swear it wasn't anything but sex, Rome. I love Dean and God knows John loves you. We didn't even face each other."

"Fuck, Seth...I said I was cool with it." Roman tried not to blow up. "You know I don't show things easily." He licked his lips, walking over putting a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Look...I'm glad to know whatever happens John has the support and comfort he may need. I know it is not a romance thing. I know the act is just physical...but there is still a love there. Even if it is just like that of a family...like what we have when The Shield formed."

Seth nodded slowly, understanding dawning on him. "We do care about him, Rome. Like you said we're kind of all family now. I swear if...anything happens John will have our support as long as he wants it. Hell, we spend more time together than most do with their families."

"You may need to give it even if he claims he doesn't." Roman stated almost firmly. "We all know how stubborn he can be."

"Hey, you boys getting freaky without me?" Dean yelled in.

"Damn...there goes our moment." Roman faintly laughed. "Be right out." He called back to Dean. He looked back at Seth, releasing his shoulder. "Thanks, Man for understanding."

Seth nodded with a chuckle. "Guess Dean's worried he's the only one not getting some."

"He could be in a body cast and asked for a blow job." Roman laughed as he left the bathroom. "Sorry, Dean. Be right out." He stated then headed for his bedroom.


	53. Chapter 53

Seth gave a booming laugh before walking back out to join Dean. "Sorry, Baby. Just talking." He rubbed his stomach. "I'm starving...I never had dinner."

"Fuck, Kitten...why didn't you say something when I said i was ordering for me and Rome?" Dean asked him. "Any clue if John ate?"

As if on cue John walked in before Seth could answer him. He smelled of men's body wash and was dressed in low riding gym shorts. "Fuck, I'm hungry. I normally never skip meals."

Dean groaned, looking over. "You too? Rome and I already ordered thinking you ate hours ago. I doubt there is enough for everyone, so I guess we need to place a second order. What you guys want? We so need to stock that fridge. We are here for what...four or more days?"

"Sorry, yeah I'll take care of that." John apologized. "Just order me whatever Rome is having. We eat about the same."

"Um...not this time...unless it is your Load Day." Dean told him, relaying Roman's order.

Damn...uh no I can't have that." John tried not to look surprised. "Just a grilled chicken salad with Italian dressing I guess."

"I'll have the same, Baby." Seth told Dean.

"Okay." Dean made his way back to the phone. He rolled his eyes as he talked to room service. He hung up with a sigh. "Well, the food will be up together. "Some screw up in the kitchen." Roman made his way back out with track pants on and his hair twisted in a bun.

John's eyes immediately travelled to his boyfriend's body, taking in his perfect chest and the curve of his ass accentuated by the low riding pants. "You look good, Rome." He said in open appreciation.

"Thanks, Johnny." Roman gave a small smile then a stretch. "A bit stiff but more hungry." He looked at Dean. "So, where's the grub?"

Dean curled his lip. "Seems someone fell asleep taking our order and screwed up. It will be up in about twenty with their food."

"Their food?" Roman looked at John. "You skipping meals again, Daddy?"

John looked a little sheepish, knowing he knew better than to skip meals. He had his own health program for goodness sake. "Yeah...guess I had a lot on my mind. Sorry, Baby."

Roman walked over to John. He cupped his face gently in his hands peering into his eyes. "You need to do better. We both know things can get rough. You need to keep it together for yourself...for us."

John's eyes grew misty as he swallowed hard. "I know, Baby. You're right...I will." Seth felt almost like he was intruding on a private moment by being there.

Roman leaned in pecking John's lips lightly before going to move to the couch. John took a breath and walked to sit beside Roman. "So, Dean said you decided to splurge." Seth played around with his phone as he waited.

"Yeah...Enjoy different things." Roman stated simply. Dean moved sitting in a chair sort of studying the larger man. John nodded. A lump formed in his throat when he finally realized what was happening. Roman wasn't splurging. He just didn't care because he didn't expect to be around much longer. He gave a shaky breath as the knowledge hurt his heart but he didn't blame his boyfriend at all. Roman lowered his head as he blinked his eyes to try to keep calm. He could feel John's pain.

A few tense moments felt like long dragging minutes before Roman stood up. "I...I need some air." He turned to head for the private deck.

"I wish you'd stop always running away from me." John said quietly as he felt Roman move.

Roman was lost in his own head not hearing the whisper. Dean just watched as the large man left. "Damn." He sighed before focusing on John. "I know he can be distant. I thought he was getting better at that. He's been strange all the way around."

John just nodded, not looking up at either man. He was afraid if he made eye contact he might break down. The minutes seemed to drag on in silence as they waited for the food. Roman stood by the railing of the desk looking over the skyline. He finally allowed the wetness that wanted to fill his eyes pour from them, blurring his vision. Who was he fooling? He knew he wasn't fooling anyone. Should he just continue to act like nothing was wrong, nothing is changing? Continue with the same schedule, same diet to put up a front? His hands resting on the railing clenched until his knuckles turned white. Even if he tried at this point what was the point? Could he really give John a fantasy? Deep down they both knew it. What did it matter anymore?

Seth messed on his phone wishing the food would arrive to give them something to focus on other than the stifling pain in the room. John looked beyond sad as he just kind of sat, wrapped up in his own thoughts. Finally a knock on the door drew Dean from thought. He hopped from his seat going to answer it. He grabbed the cart brining it in and shutting the door. The smell of chicken followed after him. John's stomach growled at the smell of the food but the older man still didn't seem interested. "Seth...I don't know why, but Rome seems more comfortable with you. Want to get him?" Dean asked as he started to set the table.

Seth nodded. "Sure." He sat his phone down and took off to call their friend.

Dean set everything out including the white wine he added to the order. "Come on, John." John nodded, getting up and walking to sit at the table where his salad was. His eyes looked almost empty as he opened the salad dressing cup and added it to his salad. "Want wine or water?"

"Wine please." John said quietly as he took a bite of his food.

Seth found Roman outside looking lost. "Hey, Man. Food's here." He said, walking behind the Samoan.

Roman gave a faint cough, trying to hide a faint sniffle before moving to wipe his cheeks. "Th-thanks." He didn't turn away from the railing.

Seth put his hand on Roman's back almost like a brother would. "You don't have to face this alone, Rome. If you need us we're here."

"I just hate the pain it is causing John...all of you. Just wish it was over already." The larger man admitted out loud.

Seth took a deep breath. "I know, Rome. I can't even imagine what you must feel but...you really hurt John when you just took off. I heard him say under his breath 'I wish you wouldn't keep trying to run from me.' I know you're just trying to protect him but he needs you."

"I just hate...feeling so helpless...weak." Roman stated, swallowing hard feeling his insides wanting to twist.

"I get that, Rome. We all do." Seth patted him on the back. "Why don't you come in and try to eat with us?"

Roman nodded slowly. "Okay...I'll try." Roman turned to walk with Seth inside. Most of his appetite now gone. When they reached the inside John was eating at the table. He didn't even raise his head to acknowledge the men were there.

"Hey, Rome. There's yours." Dean motioned to the plate next to John. "We have water or wine to drink."

"What, you think you're Jesus now?" Roman asked trying to crack a joke.

Dean gave a scoff. "He wishes he was as good as me." Seth chuckled, sitting down to eat. The normally good natured John didn't even crack a smile as he focused on eating.

"Guess wine." Roman answered as he sat down. "Shit...the amount I been drinking I should have enough alcohol in my blood you can power a car." Dean gave a faint chuckle as he grab an empty glass for them.

Seth laughed, glancing over at John. "Yeah. Guess you'll have to tone it down after Sunday." He tried to be optimistic. John just kept eating like he was alone in the room.

"I don't mind though." Roman told him. "Yeah maybe cool to be able to drink Big Show under the table, but it's a small price." Roman took the glass Dean poured for him before he looked over the food more.

Seth began to pour dressing over his salad. "Looks good. I don't eat too much meat but wanted some protein after our fun." He gave a laugh.

"Well, it's lean meat. You're not a rabbit." Roman commented.

"Joining in on wine, Seth?" Dean asked.

"Nah, I'll stick with water." Seth grabbed a bottle and took a drink.

Dean sat down with his chicken digging in. Roman slowly began eat. "Is it good, Guys?" Seth asked to make conversation. He had never seen John so quiet. The older man was always either making jokes or begging for sex.

"Hmmm mmmm." Dean hummed nodding as he munched.

"Yeah." Roman replied as he sat down a piece to wipe his hands with a napkin. He glanced at John. "Hows yours?"

John turned his head to look at Roman. His eyes looked empty and old. "Good. I was hungry." He answered before going back to eat.

"I 'm sorry I took off like that." Roman spoke up.

John nodded as he looked at his food. "Okay, Rome." Roman's eyes dropped, focusing back on the food. He tried to apologize. What more could he do?

The meal passed quietly. After everyone was finished Seth began to gather the trash and plates. "What are you going to do now, Baby?" He asked Dean.

"Well, after the food settles I was thinking calling a night." Dean stated. "Oh and make sure to set an alarm for you." He chuckled.

Seth yawned. "Sounds good."

John stood and looked at them then Roman. "Think I'll head to my room, Guys. See you tomorrow."

"Night, John." Seth answered.

Roman looked at them after John left. "I'm at a loss, Guys."

"Besides talking to him...no clue." Dean replied. "He loves you...but you been acting off."

"Yeah I know...can't help it though. I don't want the week to end full of what ifs." Roman tried to explain.

Seth shook his head. "He's just scared, Rome like you are. There's so much to lose and I think he feels like you're pulling away from him already. Tonight John actually looked older than us for a change."

"We know you can be a loner among the pack. Fuck, we all can be at times." Dean stated. "You need to allow him in though. He will be hurt regardless."

Roman nodded standing up. "Thanks, Guys. Night."

"Night, Rome." Dean told him before the bigger man headed for the room with John.

John was sitting on the edge of the bed looking over his social networks on his iphone. He just needed a distraction from the depression he was feeling. Roman stopped at the door. He didn't know if he was welcomed. "Can I come in?" He asked before wetting his lips like he did when he was nervous.

John looked up, nodding. "Of course." He tried to offer a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Roman walked in, shutting the door behind him. He made his way over to the bed sitting next to the older man. As soon as John felt Roman's weight on the bed he leaned over slowly, resting his head on Roman's shoulder.

Roman wrapped an arm around John, pulling him even closer. His head tilted to rest against John's. "Why do you always want to run away from me?" John said in a broken tone. "I feel like...I'm already starting to lose you."

"Sorry, Johnny...I am not used to letting my feelings out. It's not just you. I'm scared...upset...feeling helpless and a burden." Roman spoke in the softest tone he could to prevent the tears from forming again and his voice cracking.

"I know the helpless feeling." John said softly. "But you're not a burden. I want...I want to be here for you."

"You skipped how many meals because I stressed you out? All I been doing is causing stress, pain, misery."

"Not you, Baby." John said with conviction. "The demon inside causes us all stress and you have no control over that. None."

"I just wish it was all over." Roman whispered almost mumbled.

"I know, Baby. I know." The men sat in silence a few minutes before John spoke. "Was you the one who found me with Seth tonight?"

"Well, heard you two." Roman replied simply. "It's fine."

"Really? It didn't bother you? I know we never discussed playing without the others present." John had to be sure his boyfriend was really okay with it.

"Maybe shocked me a little...but it didn't bother me." Roman told him. "I trust those to not to hurt you...at least not in ways you don't want."

"It wasn't intimate." John told him honestly. "I faced away and there was no soft touching or kissing...not like when I'm with you."

"Seth already told me." Roman informed him. "Don't need to explain or think you need to defend your actions, or feel guilty."

"I just want you to know it's different." An emotion crossed John's eyes as he moved to look at his boyfriend, a raw longing mixed with a deep love like Roman was the biggest treasure on earth. "You'll always be different. That's just how it is."

A wetness wanted to coat Roman's eyes. "I...I know...I just glad you have those two...lo-looking out for you." He gave a faint sniffle. John couldn't stand to see his normally stoic boyfriend cry. He pulled him close and began to kiss him, his lips soft but desperate at the same time. Roman's lips trembled slightly as John's sweet actions pushed his emotions over the edge and tears began to trail his cheeks. John knew how much Roman must love him to be so vulnerable. It was a side he didn't show too many. The older man also began to cry as he deepened the kiss, tasting the salty tears that fell from Roman.

Roman broke the kiss fighting for breath. He didn't pull away though resting his forehead against John's tear fall from his closed eyes as gasping crying came from his lips. John pulled Roman close and wrapped his large arms around him in an almost shielding manner. "This is what I want, Baby. Your honest emotions...you don't have to hide them...I know it's scary as hell."

"I'll try harder Daddy." Part of Roman still wanted to pull away while another wanted to collapse in the older man's hold. "I haven't told my parents yet." He whispered as the tears began to calm.

John kept his arms almost locked so his lover would feel safe and comforted. "Fuck...well I brought the letters you asked, Baby."

"Th-thank you...need to give them to my one uncle Saturday." Roman commented relaxing more against John.

John ran a hand down Roman's back. "Baby, I know how you feel. We're a lot alike...both think of ourselves as tough guys and we are...but we don't have anything to prove to each other. If you ever want to talk or vent don't try to protect me."

"I'm trying, Johnny." Roman mumbled against John's chest. "Can we get ready for bed...I know you have an early day...and...I feel drained."

"Sure. I'm tired too." John let go of Roman and stood up. "Be right back." He walked to the bathroom. Roman watched and waited. He knew he had to at least wash his face before trying to sleep.

John came back out after brushing his teeth and crawled into bed. "Your turn, Baby."

"Be right back." Roman headed for the bathroom to do his night routine. He came back in removing the pants before cutting the light and joining John in the bed. "Night, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too." John kissed Roman before turning on his side to sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

(Happy Saturday to you all. Hope you enjoy the update. For any who are interested Jade Rose and I will be soon posting a new story we are co writing together. It will be supernatural and the pairing will be Dean/John Dean/Seth with some Roman/Randy added in later. We are having a blast writing it.)

It was early morning. The room was still shrouded in darkness when Roman began to mumble in his sleep. His head tossed from one side to the other, his face twisting in a grimace of pain. John woke out of a deep sleep when Roman's body brushed his as his head moved. He looked at his boyfriend, wondering if he should wake him or let him ride it out. He ran a hand through Roman's tousled hair. Roman winced, making an audible sound of pain. It was only a few moment longer before his eyes opened, letting out a scream. He shot up in bed, looking around in the darkness. Sweat coated his face as his heart wanted to race.

John jumped at the scream. He had never heard Roman seem that afraid. "What is it, Baby?" He asked, reaching for Roman in the dark room. Roman jumped at the touch, giving a gasp as he pulled away before looking. His pale eyes were wide in the darkness, his heavy breaths heard in the still air. His hand reached out in the direction the touch came. He felt John's chest. "Jo-Johnny?"

"Yeah it's me, Rome." John tried to keep his voice soothing. "Are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah...yeah." He almost panted as he tried to lay back down. He drew a hiss as his back hit the bed.

"What's wrong, Rome? You sound like you're hurt." John was concerned as he moved close to his boyfriend.

"I'm sure...it's...it's nothing. Maybe I took a bump wrong tonight." Roman tried to reason.

"Why did you scream? Was it a nightmare?" John wanted Roman to share with him so he could be supportive.

"Yeah." Roman whispered with a sigh.

"Want to talk about it?" John offered but didn't push.

"Not sure...wh-what to say." Roman shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"It's okay, Baby. You don't have to. Let's just go back to sleep." John tried to reassure him.

"I don't know if I can Daddy." Roman told him honestly."But you can." Roman slowly moved, wincing as he did so he could rest his head on John's arm, just wanting to feel him close.

"Okay." John wasn't convinced Roman was okay but there was nothing he could do if the younger man wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off. Roman laid there in the quiet darkness. He tried to grab comfort from John's deep steady breaths. Every time his eyes drifted he tried not to jump as they shot back open again. He had a feeling the pain in his back...as well as other parts of his body was not from the ring but how could he share that? He felt his body want to shiver and he couldn't decide if he wanted to get closer to John in hope of warmth or pull away to prevent waking the older man again.

John had managed to go back to sleep, his chest rising and falling as he rested. Roman opted to move away. He slipped from the bed, heading for the bathroom. He moved to fill the tub hoping a warm bath would chase the chill he was feeling. John mumbled, waking up when he felt the bed move. "Rome?" He called but there was no answer. He saw the bathroom light on so thought maybe his boyfriend had to relieve himself. Roman kept wanting to shiver, almost feeling like he was dunked in ice. He just hoped the steamy water would chase it away. He shut the water once it looked like it was full enough. He slowly stepped in. He grunted in discomfort as he lowered in the water and his body made contact.

When his boyfriend never returned after a few minutes John started to worry. He climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light. "Baby. You okay?"

"Honestly...no." Roman replied with his eyes closed. His normal deep complexion seemed slightly washed out, almost ashy. Even in the hot water he felt like his teeth wanted to chatter.

John took in the Samoan's complexion as he walked closer to the tub. "Baby, you look like you're coming down sick. You may have a fever and chills."

"I...I feel cold." Roman admitted even as the water steamed around him.

John felt Roman's forehead taking in how cold and clammy it was. "Rome, you're getting sick. You may not be working tomorrow."

"Had off...anyway." Roman commented, opening his eyes. They looked unfocused. "Bu-but want to play wi-with you guys." He told him. "Th-thats why it's doing this."

Shock filled John's eyes at the words. "The demon's doing this? How do you know?" To his knowledge the entity had not hurt Roman before.

"The...nightmare." Roman slowly shifted. "I...I was thinking of asking you guy...to...um...make me the center of the play tomorrow. Gu-guess it didn't like not being in control again after I had already let you top me once." He closed his eyes, breathing through the pain. "So...it..it was making me feel a hint of getting used...his way."

"Fuck...I'm sorry, Baby." John didn't know what to do or say. "Yeah...that time it took you over in the shower it told me it had allowed you to bottom the night before...like it was a big deal. Guess it gets pissed at being submissive."

"I...still want to." Roman told him. He opened his eyes. "Sorry I ruined your sleep. I know you have a busy day."

"It's okay, Baby. I'll deal." John only cared Roman was okay. "I know you want to...but it's not worth it to be this sick is it?"

"It will pass." Roman bit his lip. "Hon-honestly I...I think I may be in shock more than being sick.."

"Won't playing with a pissed off demon be dangerous?" John tried not to be afraid. "Last time I topped it...raped me in the shower the next day to make up for it."

"It did this...to try to sc-scare me." Roman bent to try to start draining the tub. When he moved long red lines could be seen trailing down his back.

"Damn...your back, Babe." John couldn't help exclaiming. "When it played with me there was rarely marks."

"There are...but not visible to the naked eyes." Roman explained with a sigh. He slowly moved to try to stand. "It wants to scare me...but I want no regrets."

"I get that." John never brought up what he was truly afraid of again. That the pissed off demon would hurt him or the guys.

"How should I bring it up to them?" Roman asked as he carefully climbed out.

"Just be up front. They're pretty cool guys and we put up with each other's whims and wants." John told him.

"Dean already looks at me like I have two heads." Roman commented as he grabbed a towel.

"Yeah but this isn't anything supernatural." John chuckled. "They'll be shocked but will probably enjoy it."

"I mean even with my dinner choice tonight." Roman told him.

"Don't worry about Dean. You have the right to do what you want." John and Roman walked back to the bedroom.

"How long until your alarm goes off?" Roman asked.

John glanced over at his phone. "Damn. Only an hour and a half. Not really time to go back to sleep."

"I'm so sorry, Daddy." Roman voice reflected his sincerity.

John gave Roman a smile. "Don't feel bad, Baby. I'll just take my morning shower and relax awhile."

"Okay, Daddy...you get to make a bunch of kids happy today." Roman smiled before he moved to sit on the bed.

John gave a huge grin as he gathered clean clothes. "Yeah. I love the kids."

"And they love you." The Samoan sounded almost proud of his boyfriend.

John chuckled, holding clothes. "Be back, Baby. I won't be too long."

"Should I order an early breakfast?"

"Um...we could I guess. I know Seth has a full day today at Access." John said.

"Double western with bacon and juice?" Roman checked.

"Sounds good, Baby." John took off to enjoy his warm shower.

Roman searched for his track pants from the night before. He slipped them on before heading for the main room. John began to wake up as he took a warm shower. He knew he had time to kill so he indulged in one of his favorite activities...jacking off. Fantasies of being used by Roman, Seth and Dean filled his head as he stroked himself, breathing heavily. Randy jokingly called John a slut for a reason. He had a craving for sex that never seemed to slow down.

Roman stopped, seeing Dean on the couch watching TV. "You're up early."

Dean looked over. "Yeah Seth is in the shower. Wanted to make sure he didn't oversleep today."

"Getting ready to order breakfast." The Samoan told him.

"Sounds good...can you add a stack of pancakes to that? I guess an egg white omelet for Seth."

"Okay." Roman headed for the phone.

"Fuck, Man. Who got a hold of you last night?" Dean exclaimed at the marks on Roman's back.

"Nothing...it's fine." Roman replied.

"If you say so, Man." Dean didn't sound too certain.

Seth came out into the front room a bit later, his hair damp and pulled back into a bun. "Hey, Rome. We all got up on time today." He joked.

"Yeah even though Dean and I have off." Roman stated. "John's showering."

"I had Rome order you egg white omelet." Dean told him.

"Added cut fruit too." Roman told them.

"Sounds great. Thanks, Guys." Seth saw Roman's back as he moved and let out a gasp. "Damn, Rome. You and John play rough last night?"

"Well, I had a rough night. Um can I talk to you guys about something?" Roman asked.

"Sure, you should know that." Dean stated as Roman moved to a chair.

Seth nodded, sitting down too. "Go ahead, Rome." He wondered what was wrong now.

"It's about later today." Roman started.

"You're not backing out are you?" Dean asked.

"No...no quite the opposite. I...um...how to put this." Roman debates the right wording. Seth just waited to see what Roman would say. Roman huffed a breath. "I want to...um be the center of the action."

"What you mean the center?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure how else to word it." Roman told them.

Seth was almost afraid to ask it was so bizarre. "You want to be the submissive one...like John normally?"

"Uh...yeah. Maybe not as harsh as John...maybe more like when your bottom Seth." Roman tried to explain. Dean just sat there, slightly stunned.

Seth licked his lips. "Uh...yeah. I'm willing. Just didn't think it was your thing."

"It's not...but everyone should experience both sides of things." Roman tried to rationalize.

"Do you have things in mind you want us to do?" Seth couldn't help almost salivating at the thought of getting to tie Roman.

"Not really...just...sorry to dampen your fun, Dean...there will be lube." Roman answered.

"Fuck...you said like Seth." Dean stated with a shrug.

Roman stood up. "Be right back." Roman headed for the bedroom to find John. John was leaning against the shower wall as he still stroked his hard cock. He didn't realize how much time had passed as the older man liked to take his time and tease himself. He pictured Roman's fierce gaze in his head as he gave his balls a twist, groaning.

Roman's face twisted in a smirk as he heard the groan over the water. He walked over, standing by the door. "Now are you thinking about me Daddy?" He asked in a slow drawn out fashion.

John was jarred from his fantasy, jumping at the voice as his hand dropped from his cock. "Fuck, Baby. When did you come in?"

"Just a moment... Food should be here soon. Aren't you waterlogged yet?" Roman laughed.

"No." John was embarrassed he had lost track of time. "Sorry, Baby. I just need a few minutes."

"It's fine." Roman tried not to chuckle. "The guys are up. I'll hang with them." He headed back for the main room, smirking and shaking his head.

Seth looked when Roman came back in shaking his head. "What's up, Rome? John still hogging the bathroom?"

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"What the fuck...you said a shower...he is taking longer than Seth." Dean joked.

"He's having personal time." Roman tries to tastefully explain.

"Shit, he gets off so much he could supply a whole sperm bank." Dean exclaimed with his usual lack of tact.

Roman just made a face before moving to sit. Seth shook his head at Dean's lack of tact. "Nah, John's just one of those guys with a healthy sex drive. It doesn't hurt anything."

"Healthy is putting it mild. He is like a teenager." Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, funny he is the oldest." Seth conceded.

"Age is just a number they say." Dean replied.

"Yeah and I feel downright ancient at times." Roman stated almost sadly.

"Oh, knock that shit off, Rome." Dean told him.

"I'm being honest, Guys." Roman leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs. He knew they would not understand. Seth didn't know how to respond so he just gave Roman a sympathetic look.

A few minutes later John came in, smelling fresh and dressed for the day. "Hey, Guys."

"Hey, John boy." Dean replied. "All relaxed for your busy day?" He laughed.

John grinned, knowing by Dean's tone he was found out. "I'm good for now thanks." He took a seat.

Dean chuckled. "Damn, Rome. Wipe the sour look off."

Roman sort of grunted. John looked at Roman's expression and grew serious, the goofy grin fading. Had his boyfriend been annoyed to see him jacking off? "Something wrong, Rome?"

"Na...just feeling tired." Roman sighed.

"He's complaining he feels like an old man." Dean told John. John nodded. He knew the feeling himself lately. Their food finally came and the guys ate before John and Seth had to leave for Access. John kissed Roman and Seth kissed Dean and then they headed out. Time came closer for Dean's lunch meeting. He paced with nerves.

"Relax, I'll be in the bedroom listening. If anything happens I'll be right there." Roman tried to reassure Dean. Earlier in the day they got the fridge stocked and they waited on the phone call. When it came time Roman vanished to his room with his own lunch. Amanda showed up. She and Dean talked and ate. She was more polite and civil than Dean expected when they would be alone. She had to leave for work and Dean could finally relax. Roman came back to join him.

"She seemed truthful." Roman stated.

Dean looked at him. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, trust me...I tend to have good intuition with these things." If Roman thought or felt she was dishonest and trouble she would have been one last hit before ridding himself of the demon inside. The day passed in a flurry of activity for both John and Seth at Access. They signed autographs, had a Q and A with fans and John made some kids very happy. Late that evening they finally rode back to the hotel.

Dean found out from Seth when they would be back in and Roman ordered up dinner for all of them so they wouldn't need to wait too long to eat after a long day. A little later John and Seth came in, seeing Dean and Roman waiting. "Hey, Guys." John greeted as he took off his shoes and hat, tossing it aside. "It was fun but damn...long day."

Seth nodded his agreement. "And fans are crazy as shit this week. I couldn't decide if they wanted to kick my ass or rip off my clothes and have their way with me." John gave a hearty laugh at that.

"Well, food should arrive any moment. Grilled salmon with a rice pilaf for you, Seth. John the porterhouse with sauteed mushrooms and onions, grilled vegetables on the side." Roman informed them.

"Sounds great. Thanks." John smiled gratefully as he moved to take a seat. Despite being tired Seth felt playful as he neared Dean. He gave almost a growl and jumped on his sitting boyfriend's lap.

Dean yelped being caught off guard. "Someone is in good spirits." He commented as he grabbed a hold of Seth before he could fall off his lap.

Seth laughed. "Yeah I'm in a playful mood I guess."

"I guess that will come in handy with your big mouse later." Dean laughed.

"Gee thanks, Dean." Roman commented as he moved to sit in the other chair.

"What getting cold feet?" Dean looked over at him.

"NO...no I didn't say that." Roman replied.

Seth licked his lips as he looked at Roman. "Um...am I allowed to tie you up, Rome?" It seemed too good to be true. John chuckled at how hopeful Seth sounded.

"Yes, Seth...Like I tried to explain...sort of like how you like to be played with...not as harsh as Dean or John." Roman told him.

"Yeah he even had me help him set the bed restraints up again if we wanted to use them on him." Dean smirked.

"Fuck." Seth almost whispered. The thought of the strong Samoan restrained was almost enough to make him instantly hard. It was a thing he only fantasized about. "You mind being in charge, Baby?" The two tone haired man just wanted to enjoy and take it all in.

"I think it is sort of a mutual thing." Dean stated. "I guess I can play orchestrator even though any of us can speak up including Rome himself."

There was a knock on the door. "Guess I'll get it." Roman got up heading for the door opening it for room service. When he stood the guys could see most of the welts had already faded from his back.

"Damn, he heals fast." John mumbled.

Dean looked over at John. "What happened anyway?"

John didn't know if he should share but they never kept secrets from their friends. "Demon did it to him last night. Trying to show him who's boss I guess."

"How the fuck did the demon hurt him?" Dean asked as his heart wanted to thump his chest hard. Roman sighed, hearing him as he came back over. Dean looked over at him. "You just cared to not inform us of this Rome? What the fuck?"

"I knew you would blow up." Roman told him.

"So you are willingly letting the three of us play with fire here. We knew before if we let ourselves be played with by that thing. You do something to piss it off that it can even take it out on you!? Screw playing with fire...you fucking throwing us into the furnace." Dean as almost shaking with a mix of fear and rage as he still held Seth on his lap. He lowered his head, resting it against Seth, panting to calm himself.

John looked regretful at Roman thinking maybe it wasn't his place to have shared the information. Seth tried to stay calm as he stroked Dean's hair. "If you drink something, Rome will it be safe?"

"It should be...I already have been on and off after Dean's meeting." Roman told them. "I don't think it likes feeling...used and well it is along for the ride I decide to take. Just a few more days and it can go raise hell somewhere else."

"Guess the restraints are a good idea then." John tried to be positive. He just hoped he wouldn't bare the brunt of the demon's wrath the next day or that night.

"Could they really hold it?" Dean asked in almost a mumble behind Seth.

"Know what, Guys...forget it...just forget it." Roman blurted out. "Just go eat." He headed for the bedroom, almost slamming the door.

John lowered his head, tears wanting to wet his eyes. He hadn't meant to fuck everything up. He was just trying to be honest. Seth sighed, not knowing how to handle the situation. Dean slowly lifted his head. "John...can you blame my reservations? This is the second time he had not told us about something involving that thing? How much blind faith should we give him? It's not just one of us...but all of us he may be placing at risk."

"I understand." John said, his voice breaking. "I don't blame you. Just seems we can never be happy. One fucking day can't go by without Rome being reminded that this might be his last week alive." He swallowed hard, silent sobs wanting to shake his shoulders.

"Is that the whole reason he is making all these changes?" Dean asked, oddly puzzled.

"Imagine you think this is your last week." Seth spoke as John couldn't trust himself to speak at the moment. "He doesn't want any regrets I guess."

"I see your point...his point. The thing is we are talking about all of our well being here. If it is pissed enough to somehow hurt him...which I still don't know how that happened what could it do to us if we do it?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know." Seth had to admit.

John stood up, wiping his eyes. "I need to go check on him." He took off for the bedroom.

When John reached the room Roman was standing by the window just looking out. He didn't seem to hear John when he entered. John walked closer to Roman, his stomach in knots. "I'm...I'm sorry, Rome. It wasn't my place to tell them."

"Dean was right." Roman stated. "I tried to avoid the subject...I knew what I was doing, but I did it anyway. I was wrong...selfish." His gaze was still out the window. "I had no right to do that."

John sat on the bed, rubbing his forehead. "I don't know what to say, Baby. I'm trying to be supportive of you."

"Do you have the same reservations? Same fears they do? Well, at least Dean does. Seth didn't speak up either way."

"Of course I wouldn't be human if I didn't, Baby." John answered. "But I wanted to do it anyway. I was looking forward to our play session all day."

"I know you don't want to alone, Daddy...I won't force them though. I was wrong not being honest." Roman said with conviction.

John nodded, his head pounding from stress. "We should...go eat."

"Go on...I...I may be out in a bit." Roman told him.

"I'm not going without you." John said stubbornly. "I've lost my appetite anyway." He got up and began to strip out of his dirty clothes to put on something comfortable.

Roman's head dropped more, his hair falling over his face. "Why do you put up with me?" He almost whispered.

"I love you." John said simply as he slid on a pair of shorts. "We put up with each other."

"I just bring everyone down. Without me you three would just carry on the fun without batting an eyelash." The larger man sounded almost numb in his tone.

A look of hurt came into John's eyes as he looked at Roman. "That's what you really think of me? That if you were gone I'd just say 'Oh well' and go have a good fuck with the guys? Because that's a damn lie."

"I meant if I never came into the picture." Roman tried to explain.

"Well, you're in the picture and you're stuck with me." John retorted. "Sure we would have fun but I would have never found love."

"Yeah...I guess." Roman felt so much guilt and regret.

Meanwhile Seth was trying to reach his spooked boyfriend without driving him away. "I think we should give Rome a chance, Baby. He needs this."

"Aren't you scared about retaliation? We still have...what four days to deal with it's rearing it's ugly head. I've seen that thing….John has seen it. I am sorry but do you remember the mess I was that night?" Dean asked.

Seth nodded. "I do, Baby. I won't force you...but drinking does seem to help."

"You determined to give him this experience...and yourself as well aren't you?" Dean gave a sigh.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to..." Seth's voice trailed off.

"What is it, Kitten? What else is on your mind?" Dean asked as he tried to move Seth to look at his face.

"Just thinking...if I don't do this for Rome and he doesn't make it past Sunday I'll feel like shit." Seth answered quietly. "Of course I'm scared too...but excited at the same time."

Dean pursed his lips before huffing a breath. "All or nothing I guess."

"Try to enjoy it, Baby." Seth nuzzled Dean's neck. "Imagine...Rome at our mercy to play with."

Dean shifted in his seat. "Now you're playing dirty and I already agreed."

Seth looked sheepish. "Sorry, Baby. Just excited." He looked at the cooling food. "Uh...are any of us going to eat?"

Dean looked. "Should we get them...let Rome know he still gets to be your big mouse?"

Seth laughed, climbing off Dean's lap. "Our mouse, Baby and yeah."

"Well, you're the cat." Dean swatted Seth butt to move so he could get up to head to the master bedroom. He knocked and waited.

John opened the door, his eyes looking red rimmed and troubled. "Hey. Come on in."

Dean walked in looking to see Roman by the window. "We...I'm sorry I blew up Rome."

"You were right, Dean. It was wrong to not tell you what happened." Roman replied, still not turning.

"We decided to still do it anyway." Dean told him. Roman lifted his head, but was unsure what to say. He wanted this to be a new experience for them all not an act out of pity or guilt.

"I'm...looking forward to it." Seth spoke up since Roman seemed unconvinced. "I told Dean awhile back it would be hot to see you restrained."

"You both really sure?" Roman asked.

"Yeah...now let's eat before our food is too cold." Dean replied. The guys walked back to the main room and sat down to eat. John felt a little better as he cut into his steak. Dean had a double thick steak burger with onion rings. Roman had a meal matching John's.

Seth enjoyed his salmon even if it was a little cold. After they had all finished eating John looked at Dean and Seth. "You guys will have to tell me what to do. I hate being in charge in bed." He paused. "I do admit the thought of seeing my boyfriend all helpless for you two is sexy."

"Well, you won't be left out, John...I have a place in mind for you." Dean told him.

"Okay. Sounds good." John gave Dean a smile.

(Sorry to cut off the scene but the update was getting super long. I will try to post part two tomorrow if you are all good. LOL)


	55. Chapter 55

(Last update for the week. Hope you all enjoy.)

"So you need a moment, Rome?" Dean asked.

"I should be good." Roman commented as he glanced at the bottle of red wine that sat empty near by. John may have shared a glass of it, but most of it was him.

Seth felt himself growing excited despite all the earlier drama. "Well, guess we should head in the bedroom then."

"Daddy, go get the lube we borrowed please." Roman addressed John. He then looked at Seth. "The bed restraints or you going to tie me?"

Seth looked at Dean. "What do you think, Baby?" John took off after the requested lube.

"That's more your thing, Kitten." Dean admitted. "How do you want to see him?"

"I don't know what your plans are for us and John." Seth explain. "The bed restraints sound hot though."

"That works." Dean looked at Roman. "Okay, Stud get in the room and strip." Roman calmed his nerves as he moved for the bedroom.

"Never thought this would ever happen...not that I'm complaining." Seth said in wonder. John came back holding the lube and followed them into the bedroom.

"I swear a doppelganger took his place." Dean commented. Roman reached the room and started to slip out of the track pants and briefs. He didn't know why but he actually felt nervous. Seth couldn't help admiring Roman's ass as the Samoan stripped down. Knowing it was off limits he had never taken the time to really appreciate it.

"Okay, John grab the pillows and stack them near the middle...about where his lower back and ass will be." Dean instructed.

"Man, it feels odd on this side." Roman stated.

"It will be fine, Rome." Dean told him as he went to remove his shirt.

"I agree. I like being where you are." John said with a laugh as he moved to lay out the pillows like Dean requested.

"Okay, Rome on the bed, on your back. Rest on the pillows so your hips are raised." Dean told him. "Okay, Boys...strip." Roman did as instructed as Dean went to remove his shorts. Roman was still to nervous too get aroused from the situation yet. John and Seth both began to take off their clothes which wasn't much for John considering he only had shorts on. Like Roman John wasn't aroused yet but Seth's cock already showed signs of his anticipation.

"Come on relax...both of you." Dean tried to encourage. "Seth, want the honors or want help?"

"I can do it." Seth said eagerly. He moved to begin fastening Roman's arms into the cuffs.

"Sorry...just out of my comfort element." John apologized. "Remember I'm the guy who loves being ravaged against the nearest wall."

"It's good, John. If Seth wanted some help I would have. How about giving your Baby a kiss to try to relax him...maybe you both." Dean suggested.

"Sure." John gave a dimpled smile as he always loved kissing Roman. As soon as Seth was finished restraining Roman's hands and feet John climbed on the bed and straddled his boyfriend. Their eyes met a brief moment before he lowered his head to kiss the younger man. Roman tried to relax into the kiss. Tried to focus just on the feeling of John. His lips slowly moved against John's.

As they kissed Dean walked over to Seth to try to whisper. "Would you prefer the mouth or the ass?"

Seth looked at Dean shocked. "You think Rome would give a blowjob?"

"Well, he said he wanted an experience like you sometimes go through." Dean looked over, hearing as Roman gave tiny grunts from the kiss. "Or if you want to make sure you can ask."

Seth waited until John and Roman broke the kiss then walked close to the bed. John seemed more relaxed and was panting slightly. "Um...Rome..." Seth began. "You comfortable with me using your mouth?" He knew oral was more a submissive thing.

"Sure...can't say how good it will be...different position then I have before." Roman told him.

Seth looked at Dean. "Then I want his mouth, Baby." He tried not to moan as he pictured Roman's pouty lips wrapped around his hard cock.

"Since I know you're not much for filling, John...you get to ride."

"Fuck, I'm gonna sleep well tonight and feel it in morning." Roman commented as he pulled some on the wrist restraints.

"Damn, that sounds hot." John almost panted at the idea his cock twitching.

Seth's dark eyes took in his friend hungrily as he moved in the restraints. "Feel free to struggle all you want, Rome. We don't mind."

"I figured." Roman grunted as he pulled against them again. "Guess I'm at you deviants' mercy."

"Of course you know what that means for me." Dean stated as he wrapped his fingers around his cock with a firm squeeze.

Seth stroked his cock to hardness as he watched Roman. John moved a little down the bed and took Roman's cock past his lips to suck. Roman was focused on Dean and Seth he didn't realize John's intended action until he started. "Oh damn." He moaned as his hips tried to moved some. John wanted to distract Roman from his nerves and heat his body enough for him to ride so he focused to make the blowjob the best he could give. One thing the submissive man had plenty of practice and skill in was giving good head. He relaxed his throat to take Roman in deep.

"Damn, John. That's hot." Seth moaned at the older man's enthusiasm. Dean moved to grab the lube where John left it, moving to the foot of the bed. Just like with Seth Dean made sure to focus on what Roman would need to enjoy this experience. Fuck, who knows if this all ends well maybe they could get a repeat. He put some of the slick substance on a couple fingers before running them between Roman's tight cheeks. Were they tight from working out or still nerves...who knew, but they would get him going soon enough. He brushed the tip over the tight entrance and Roman gave a sound that was a mix of a moan and a grunt.

Seth decided to wait until John had Roman really hot before climbing up on the bed to join. He just watched the scene and stroked his cock to keep it hard. John began bobbing his head up and down, feeling Roman's member thickening in his mouth as he worked which in turn heated his blood more. "Fuck, Johnny...driving me nuts."

"Oh, he gets all the credit?" Dean asked almost stated as he pushed the fingers more to slowly spread then breach the tight ring of muscle.

Roman grunted, his arms pulling again. "Fuck, Dean...I can't see down there."

"I'll let it slide this time." Dean pushed in more then worked to spread his fingers.

John sucked a few more minutes until he pulled off Roman's now hard cock to look at Dean. "You want me to wait until you're inside to ride him?"

"Go ahead so he can focus on you more." Dean told him. "If you don't have a preference I want you facing down towards me." Roman gave deep pants as Dean moved his fingers in and out as he spoke to John.

John nodded, liking this commanding side to Dean. "Can I have the lube then?"

"I thought you two normally do it raw." Dean stated as he reached for the container handing it to him.

"I do..Rome doesn't need a sore cock tomorrow." John laughed. He applied some of the lube to his boyfriend's thick member, giving a few strokes. "Damn, this is going to feel so good." He raised up to line the head with his entrance, groaning as he began to sink down until Roman's cock pushed past his outer ring of muscles.

"Mmm damn, Daddy." Roman moaned, licking his lips.

John groaned and sank lower, taking Roman's cock all the way inside him. "Yeah...loving that stretch." He moaned his approval.

"Feels good." Roman moaned, trying to move his hips under him.

Dean looked up at John as he pulled his fingers free of Roman. "This will be interesting." He moved up on his knees and closer to John. John just stayed buried but didn't move yet as he watched Dean. Seth moved closer but still only watched as he stroked himself.

Dean reached to lift Roman's hips just a little more before shifting under him slightly. He moved one hand to steady his cock to work between the firm cheeks. He tapped the outer rim, but the lube plus stretch left some give for Dean to push in. "Damn." He huffed. Roman closed his eyes. A moan passed his lips feeling the second sensation.

John began to move slowly, raising up to lower back down. He moaned as the angle allowed Roman's cock to brush his prostate right away. "Fuck yeah."

Dean pushed in until he bottomed out, making him almost flush to John. He sat and watched John's speed before he went to match it. He would pull back as John would lower, causing Roman to always feel one of two sensations. He gave moan at the feeling as did Roman. The larger man struggled more with the restraints. Not being able to move, not being able to touch seemed to make the sensation stronger.

Seth's dark eyes were full of lust as he took in the struggling, moaning Roman. "Looks hot, Rome. Ready to suck my cock?" He asked, his voice low with arousal.

Roman panted a moan nodding. "Yeah...really se-send me over." He licked his lips, parting them slightly.

Seth climbed on the bed until he was straddling Roman. "Open up, Rome." He panted, grabbing his cock to guide it into the Samoan's mouth. Roman lifted his head some as his heart raced. For maybe a moment something in him wanted to make him doubt what was happening, but then a thrust from Dean caused a moan from Roman and threw him back into the moment. Seth guided his cock past Roman's lips, moaning at the wetness surrounding his cock. "Yeah...take it." John's chest heaved as he rode Roman, throwing his head back in pleasure. He reached over to pull on one of Dean's exposed nipples.

Roman wrapped his lips around Seth's cock, pressing his tongue against the underside as Seth pushed in. Dean moaned, looking at John. "Fuck...how...how you guess?" He commented. Roman moaned around Seth as his mind almost wanted to float.

John gave a smirk at Dean. "I'm just like you...takes a masochist to know one...plus I've watched Seth do it to you before." He reached down with his free hand to give his own balls a squeeze.

"Good point." Dean moaned, returning the favor to John as he went to change his tempo. Roman moaned, his hands gripping almost clawing the air.

"Like that, Rome?" Seth moaned as he grasped Roman's head to use his mouth. "Feels good doesn't it?"

John groaned as Dean pulled his nipples, both men pinching and causing the other pain, feeding off each other's arousal. Roman moaned, still fighting for touch. He tried to relax his mouth to allow the movement. The muscles of his arm straining to add to the show for Seth.

"Fuck, you look sexy as hell." Seth almost growled, beginning to really fuck Roman's mouth. "Those muscles straining as you take our cocks."

John had to chuckle between moans, looking at Dean. "Your Kitten is turning into a tiger."

"Yeah...he can at times, and I love it." Dean moaned. He moved his hand to grip John's cock to stroke him. Roman's nostrils flared with harsh breaths as so much sexual energy wanted to pump through his veins.

"Mmm...yeah...slap my cock...squeeze it good." John moaned at the touch. He could feel the sexual build up more and more.

Dean released John's cock, giving a firm slam before gripping again. Roman moaned, adding some suction to Seth's cock as he pumped his mouth. John's body shook in bliss from the pain to his cock. "Fuck...gonna cum soon." He began to ride Roman faster on instinct as his pleasure built. Roman moaned, wanting to try to pull his head from Seth's grip as the increased sensation.

"If you do, John Boy...we will...mmm make sure your Baby is take care of." Dean told him

John knew Roman had never cum for Seth and Dean yet so he thought they may want the honor. He let himself go and cried out as the waves rolled through him, cum spurting from his cock to coat Dean's hand as his eyes almost rolled. "F-Fuck!" Roman moaned, straining to touch John as he felt John tighten around him.

"Yeah that's good, John." Dean told him before he moved his hand to lick it. "How you up there, Kitten?"

"Doing good." Seth moaned as he moved his hips, fucking Roman's mouth. John reluctantly pulled off his boyfriend once he was spent to catch his breath.

Sweat could be seen forming on Roman's body, some of it gathering between his pecs. Now that John was sexually satisfied he could observe Roman, taking in every aspect of his used body. "Fuck, that's sexy as hell, Baby." He reached to stroke Roman's well lubed cock. Roman moaned feeling John's touch again.

"Come on, Rome." Dean moaned bracing a hand on Roman's hip. "You can't out last all three of us."

"W-Well...mmm...I'm not far behind John." Seth announced as he let out a deep groan.

"Fuck...maybe stud was a good name for him." Dean joked before another moan. Roman gave a humming moan around Seth's cock.

"Y-Yeah...he's good..." Seth only last a few minutes before he began to curse. "Fuck...right there..." He pumped his hips one last time as Roman's mouth was flooded. Roman took an odd pride from Seth's words that he was good despite the odd position for him. As his mouth was flooded he fought not to cough having a hard time swallowing.

"Well, down to two." Dean commented. He knew he could last a good time without more stimulation.

Seth pulled out of Roman's mouth once he was finished. "That was amazing, Rome." He gasped for breath as he moved to the side by John on the bed.

Roman moved his head to try to swallow. "Thanks." He moaned out. "Feels good...I...I can ju-just be...a hard nut to...mmmm crack."

"The idea is to blow...a nut...not crack it." Dean moaned as he moved his other hand to fondle Roman's balls.

"Oh fuck." Roman groaned out.

"Wow...I envy Rome's lasting power." John commented as he watched them. He released his hold on Roman's cock so he could move up the bed and kiss his boyfriend lightly. Roman returned the kiss, lifting his head slightly to deepen it. His lips parted slightly, groaning against John's lips. Dean moved from Roman's balls to his cock. Roman moaned, his hips wanting to move. It was only a few more moments before Roman cried out against John's lips as he came.

Dean gave a faint smirk. "Want to help me, Kitten?" Dean asked as he let Roman go and pulled free. He took a hold of his cock stroking it.

Seth nodded. "Sure, Baby." He ran his fingernails across Dean's back, letting the nails dig in just enough to cause pain.

"Mmmm yeah...that's nice...use those claws." Dean moaned as his eyes wanted to drift, milking in the feelings and memories. Seth almost pounced Dean, pushing him down on the bed. He gave a smirk before taking Dean's cock into his mouth, letting the hard member scrape along his teeth.

It was hard to tell who yelped louder, Dean being caught off guard sprawled across Roman's legs or Roman because of the sudden weight across them. Dean moaned after the initial shock. "Fuck, I get the fangs too?"

An almost predatory gleam entered Seth's eyes as he sucked Dean hard, his teeth scraping every so often. He took a free hand to dig his nails into Dean's sensitive balls. John had to laugh as he watched. "Seth looks like a cat toying with its dinner."

"Oh fuck." Dean cried out. "I...do-don't mind. He moaned, resting his head back over Roman's legs. "Yeah...mmmm...yeah." Dean encouraged then moaned as his came.

Seth drank down Dean's release before licking his lips. "Well, that was fun. Guess we'd better release Rome now...shame." He laughed.

"I know you liked...but yes please." Roman replied

Seth worked on Roman's hands while John freed his ankles from the cuffs, rubbing them. "Did you enjoy, Baby?" John had to ask. "That's the kind of shit I like."

Roman slowly sat up once he was free. "I think I did...was conflicted a bit."

"Well, if you ever want a repeat let us know." Dean chuckled.

"I still prefer being the one used by you all...made to feel small but everyone gets their turn when they want." John commented as he fell back on the bed to relax.

"Oh you know we give you plenty of opportunity, John Boy." Dean stated with a smirk. "So you two gonna crash in here and we can clean in the morning?"

"Well I may be too tired for a shower." Roman admitted.

"Sounds like a plan." John agreed with a yawn. "Showers in the morning." Seth was looking a little tired himself as he rubbed his eyes.

"Okay." Dean moved to set the alarm clock for six in the morning. He then shut the light. "Night, Guys."

"Night." Roman replied with a yawn before laying back next to John.

Seth cuddled close and kissed Dean, almost purring in contentment. "Night, Baby."

Dean chuckled silently already hearing Roman's deep breathing. "Night, Kitten."

"Night, Baby." John whispered to Roman even though he knew he was asleep. He closed his eyes and soon the room was silent as they all slept.


	56. Chapter 56

(Hope you all had a safe and happy week. This is the first update of the weekend. I will be posting the update for Moving Forward tomorrow and our newest story Skirting the Fringe on Sunday. Hope you all enjoy and leave us some feedback to let us know how we are doing.) rose waldron 9

Most of the rest of the week was smooth...or as smooth as could be for four hectic WWE Superstars. Saturday afternoon Roman was in the main room pacing. He kept wringing his hands as he looked at the thick packet John returned to him that morning. John was out putting in a workout at the hotel gym before the Hall of Fame and Seth and Dean were still at Axxess. When Roman heard the knock he headed over to answer it. "Hey, Kid." The older man on the other side greeted.

"Hey." Roman sighed. "I won't keep you long, Uncle."

The older man gave a faint scoff. "There is always time for family." He said as he walked in. "So, you really sure of this?"

Roman nodded as he went to grab the packet. "Yes...everything is marked inside. Wait until you receive word before giving them out."

The man took it, looking it over as he spoke. "I really wish you would reconsider."

"I carried the weight of this too long. It needs to stop one way or another." Roman said firmly.

"You know your parents will be heartbroken...that you didn't tell them." His uncle sighed after saying the words.

"I am hoping they will in time. You know my father...he would tie me up to prevent me from going." Roman replied.

The older man laughed. "That sounds about right. They will see you are a man and as one know the sacrifice you are making." The two talked a little bit longer before the older man left. Roman moved to sit on the couch, his head resting in his hands.

John came into the penthouse a few minutes after Roman's uncle excused himself. He was covered in sweat still in his workout clothes. "Anyone here?" He called cheerfully as he kicked off his shoes in the doorway, closing the door.

Roman lifted his head. "Just me."

John's smile faded as he took in Roman's face and body language. "What's wrong, Baby? Getting nervous?" He walked closer to the couch.

"Putting it mildly. Met with my uncle I told you about...the one that will help handle my affairs if...well, you know." Roman drew a deep breath. "Of course he wishes I would reconsider...that I would talk to my parents ahead of time."

John sat beside Roman on the couch. "Only you can make that call, Rome. You know your parents better than anyone."

"My mother would cry...break my heart. My father would do everything he could think of to stop me." Roman's voice sounded sad.

John sighed, putting his arm around Roman. "Then as hard as it is I guess they'll have to stay in the dark." He paused a moment. "Oh...I bought you something today." He stood to pull a small package out of his pocket and handed it to Roman.

"Johnny!" Roman exclaimed, shocked as he took it. He looked it over before he started to open it. "You know you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to, Baby. I was thinking about you all day." John told him. It seemed the nearer the time came the more real it became to the older man. When Roman opened the package there was a small, black velvet jewelry pouch. Inside was a silver pendant on a long chain. "It's a Saint Christopher." John explained softly although he had a feeling Roman already knew. "It's for protection and to give you a piece of me...my love and faith in you...like when you held on to my dog tags when I was in the hospital. No matter what happens, Rome...I'm here for you."

Roman took it out, looking it over. "Luckily not blessed." He held it in his hand, turning it over. "Thank you, Daddy." He slipped it over his head, pulling his hair from under it. He lifted the small metal, kissing it lightly.

"Welcome, Baby." John cleared his throat then laughed. "I'm a sweaty mess. I'd better go shower."

"Yeah you can't be stinky for the red carpet." Roman laughed.

"You should see my new suit. It's sexy." John laughed as he walked toward the master bedroom.

"Well, I saw it on the hanger. I can't wait to see it on you. We eating before hand...or the after party? You are going right?" Roman asked, looking at the older man.

"To the after party? Yeah, Baby." John paused in the bedroom doorway. "Too bad we can't go as a couple like the straight guys."

"Yeah, I know Daddy." Roman sighed.

"Maybe some day. Times are changing. People like us and Seth and Dean can be open at events like this...Randy and Shea." John tried to keep positive. He then headed off to shower. Roman relaxed back on the couch relaxing. He closed his eye just thinking. John enjoyed a warm shower then shaved and brushed his teeth. He always tried to look his best for these affairs as he was still considered to be the face of the company.

When John got to the bedroom after his shower Roman was looking over his suit. "You're going to look hot in that." John commented as he passed Roman, his lower half wrapped in a towel.

"Thanks, Johnny." Roman replied but then seemed lost in thought. John wanted to ask Roman what was on his mind but he already knew what it was. Who wouldn't be thoughtful when they could be days away from their death? John took out his own suit and removed his towel so he could put on clean underwear.

"Johnny?" Roman called in an asking tone. "How bad do you think the company stock in you would drop...um...if you did come out?"

John looked thoughtful as he pulled on his briefs. "Technically the company claims to have a stance on tolerance. Hell, we did the No Hate photo shoot recently. Of course some fans may oppose but I get a mixed reaction from them anyway."

Roman gave a faint chuckle. He remembered when they first started he wanted to stay hidden because of his career. In about two days though who knew if he would even have a life let alone a career. "Should we really give everyone a shock?"

John turned to look fully at Roman. "You sure, Baby? You were afraid people would think badly of you being with the head company guy."

Roman looked at John, walking closer to him. "John...I have no clue how many moments I have left in life. What do I care about a career that may end tomorrow? The bigger question now is how well can you deal?" There was a load of conviction behind his voice and eyes but also worry.

John felt like his heart was breaking as he met Roman's eyes. He wanted the world to know that he loved his boyfriend. That Roman was more than a friend and coworker. "I'll deal." He replied in a husky tone. "This is our night, Baby." Roman leaned in to kiss John.

"FUCK...FUCK...FUCK!" Dean could be heard yelling through the penthouse. Roman sighed as he broke the kiss.

The beautiful moment was broken and John chuckled. "Someone is running late."  
"Calm down, Baby!" Seth could be heard. "Let's just hurry."

"That is the trouble with west coast events." Roman stated. "So any clue how to do this? Be subtle or in their faces?"

John chuckled. "Up to you I guess. You know me...I'm easy going." He had to joke. "Just no humping in public."

Roman thought a moment. "I think subtle...you know hold hands, arm around the waist sort of thing. Anything more would be disrespectful to the hall of famers."

John nodded. "Of course. I didn't expect to do more than that, Baby." He moved to begin to dress. Roman moved to dress as well. His hands shook as he tried to do his tie. John noticed as Roman was close by and moved over by him. "Here. Let me help." He reached up to fix the taller man's tie.

"Thanks, Daddy...I feel a bundle of nerves now." Roman admitted.

"About coming out? We don't have to." John tried to assure him as he finished the tie. He felt strangely at peace about letting the world know he was bisexual. Probably because a lot of his close friends already knew and he had a loving, supportive family.

"I want to...just scared. If something happens Monday...people will wonder why you have such a vested interest in my care. You also deserve it." Roman said with conviction.

John's blue eyes reflected so many emotions love, pride, worry and sadness before he turned to finish dressing. "Thank you for that gift, Baby. I know you're family won't approve."

"Sadly." Roman replied simply as he went to put his shoes on. He heard Dean yelling as he ran around. "YO, DEAN CHILL WE HAVEN'T EVEN LEFT YET!"

John laughed. "I love those two. They are always fun." He stood tall once he was completely dressed, wearing a dark grey suit and matching silk tie. "So, how do I look?"

Roman lifted his head to look. "You clean up well." He laughed. He stood up, moving to the mirror to do his hair.

"You too, Baby. Why do you wear your hair back though?" John sat on the bed to put on his socks. "It's so gorgeous."

"For formal or business I just always have, looks neater." He looked at John. "Compromise? Just the ponytail?"

John grinned, his dimples showing. "Okay, Baby."

"No pulling on it." Roman jokingly warned before he focused back on the mirror.

"Of course not. I'll behave." John laughed. He put on his black dress shoes. "You...and me...alone time after all this? Really make it our night."

"You mean if I survive the inquisition." Roman tried to joke.

"You'll survive, Rome. You're tough." John gave a goofy grin. "And you can believe that."

Roman gave a scoffing laugh. "You haven't fully been around my family. Things will be cool at the ceremony...but we will see about after. Guess I'm ready." Roman went to pocket his wallet and phone.

"And you look damn good." John told him as he pocketed his own wallet and phone.

"Thanks...same, Daddy." Roman headed for the main room. "We're heading out, Guys!" Roman called out, sure Dean was still running around his bedroom.

Seth stuck his head out of the bedroom. "Bye, Guys! See you there." Roman waved to Seth then headed for the door with John they stepped on the elevator heading for the lobby. Of course it was packed with fans wanting to see some of the wrestlers dressed up. John gave a smile and waved to the fans as they walked, not touching Roman so his boyfriend could make the first move when he was ready. Roman waved, looking as they headed for the front doors and then to their rental.

"It feels weird driving ourselves and not a company driver for a change." Roman commented, taking the driver's seat.

John nodded as he buckled his seatbelt in the passenger's side. "It's new that's for sure."

"I guess because the ceremony isn't mandatory." Roman started the car, heading off. Finding the designated lot for the stars he pulled into a spot. Shutting the car he took a deep breath. "Show time."

John leaned over to give Roman a peck on the lips before undoing his seatbelt. "Ready."

Both guys got out and made the short walk to the theater where the event was staged. Both men waved to fans, stopped for photos and autographs before heading inside for the red carpet event itself. There was different journalists from some other news groups besides just the Network. There was a buzzing flurry of activity everywhere. John stayed close beside Roman, smiling as he saw Renee Young walking their way with her ever present microphone.

Roman hid his nerves behind his almost trademark half smile. "Evening, Renee." She greeted Roman and John making the normal small talk for the Network. Of course the questions at one point focused of Roman and how that night was a big night for his family. As he talked he just casually took John's hand as he agreed with Renee. Then of course questions about tomorrow came up and Roman aimed it back about how tonight it was about Rikishi. He would worry about tomorrow when it came. "Excuse us please. We need to find our seats." Roman told her, guiding John away from a slightly confused looking Renee as she sent it to one of the other interviewers. John knew he had to be blushing with a huge, cheesy grin on his face as he let Roman lead him to their seat. He tried not to chuckle as Randy passed them by, a shocked look on his face as he took in John and Roman together.

Randy was happy for John, but still reserved about Roman. He was by himself at night as Sheamus had orders to stay out of sight so not to ruin his new image. Roman tried to keep his head up as he knew they were getting waves of looks as they moved through the crowd to the inside. He looked at the paper he pulled from his pocket. "Damn um...we aren't set to be next to each other are we?"

"I doubt it but screw it, it's our night." John said quietly so no one else could here.

Roman smiled a little, leading John toward where his seat was. "Guess one of us can do sweet talking if we need to." He laughed.

John laughed as he moved with Roman. He knew there were eyes on them everywhere, wondering why Roman was with the company veteran acting like an official couple. Although they kept the touching light there was no mistaking their body language. Reaching the right row Roman was set for the isle seat so he had John take next to him. After he took his seat he bit his bottom lip. It was like a huge reunion, but he had so much to still keep hidden he feared slipping.

Once they were seated John rested his hand on Roman's leg as they watched people arrive for the ceremony. The younger man's leg shook a little from nerves. Why did he put even more stress on himself. Oh yeah, he was doing it for John...in a way for them both. John felt the trembling and glanced at his boyfriend. "You okay?" He always thought he would be nervous as hell if he ever came out but faced with it now he only felt a sense of pride and relief.

Roman licked his lips before turning to look at John. "I just know this will feel like a really long night." His eyes darted as more people filled in. "Just wondering where the first shot will come from."

Roman looked so nervous John felt sorry for him and some of his happiness faded. He moved his hand back to his own lap. "Sorry, Rome. I want you to enjoy yourself tonight."

"Remember it was my choice, Johnny." Roman told him with a smile.

John nodded. "Okay." He smiled and tried to relax. A few minutes later he pointed. "There's Seth." Seth walked past them dressed in his new suit.

"Hello, Sell Out." Roman called jokingly as the show was nowhere near starting yet.

Seth stopped and turned his head to look. His face registered surprise at seeing Roman and John together. "Hello to you too, Superman...and Superman."

"Ah ya...remember my motto this week. No regrets...so we aren't hiding." Roman told him. "So where's Shaggy?"

Seth chuckled at the nickname. "He'll be in shortly. Doing a few interviews. And good for you."

"Thanks." Roman's phone vibrated in his vest pocket. "Ah oh." He slowly went to pull it out almost like it was some creature that was going to bite him. Seth nodded at them and walked on to take his seat. Roman opened his phone. "And it begins." He rolled his eyes. "Have to love modern technology."

Roman started to type a message. John tried not to be concerned as he let Roman type his reply.

Before Roman could finish one reply his phone vibrated again. "Good thing I have this silenced." He tried to joke.

John chuckled. "Your family must keep a close eye on you."

"Yeah...they still think I will be champ tomorrow night." Roman sighed with a roll if his eyes. "A few cousins are wondering what's up cause they saw us as we were finding our seats."

"Oh...hope they aren't too disappointed." John told him.

"I think more confusion than anything still. As long as they remain respectful...this is Rikishi's time...not ours." Roman stated even as he took John's hand. John nodded and gave Roman's hand a light squeeze.

The Hall of Fame itself ran smooth. Roman ignored his phone once it started. Once things wrapped up John and Roman headed back for their rental. Of course there was droves of people calling for their attention.

Several members of the media shouted questions at them, asking the nature of their relationship. John paused a moment to speak. "Roman and I are in a relationship. We are very happy." That was all the information he gave them before moving on.

Reaching the car they got in. "Do I even want to know how many messages are new on my phone?" Roman stated more than asked,

John chuckled as he fastened his seat belt. "It did seem to go off a lot."

"Yeah, almost feel like I need to apologize to Rikishi for causing such a disruption." Roman started the car, heading for the hotel where the after party was being housed in the ballroom.


	57. Chapter 57

"Damn, not like we really did anything." John pulled out his phone and brought up the Internet browser. He did a few searches. "Fuck, it's all over the Web already. My Twitter is blowing up."

"Which is higher gushing fan girls or homophobic pricks?" Roman asked with a laugh.

"Looks about 50\50." John laughed as he looked it over. He went back to Google and did a search. "Damn, it's already on several wrestling news pages. One says 'WWE Superstars John Cena and Roman Reigns Come Out Together At Hall of Fame Ceremony.' Hell, doesn't take long."

"Yeah, how many trashed me thinking I did it to upstage the event?" Roman sighed. He knew how cruel the fans seemed to have become after the Royal Rumble.

John read over the comments. Indeed many of them were saying horrible things about Roman. Several said now they knew who's cock Roman had been sucking to get his push. "I don't see anything like that." John lied, putting his phone away.

"Give it time I'm sure." Roman stated.

John reached in the dark to rest a hand on Roman's. "Who cares? Let them talk. I've had fan hate for years. I'm happy and proud that everyone knows I'm yours." His phone went off. "Damn." John pulled it back out to look at his text messages. "Got two. One from Mom and one from my brother Steve. They want me to call them later when I'm free."

"I guess I can't stress about fans too much...just worried it will draw focus away from the inductees." Roman commented.

"Yeah. I'm sure you were proud of your cousin. Watching Rikishi dancing with the Usos was great."

Roman laughed. "You should see our family get togethers."

"Maybe I will someday?" John asked as they drove to the after party.

"Maybe...I just warn you I tend to be a bit of a lone wolf at times. I'm sure that is another reason the family is buzzing." Roman sighed. "To some it is just another black mark."

John nodded. "I'm sorry if being with me causes you family issues. I know how important family is."

"It is minor compared to the religion issues." Roman replied.

"Religion issues?" John asked, looking at Roman.

"Yeah...for obvious reasons I have not been in a church since this has happened. Even religious weddings are hard for me to sit through. Even if not in a church." Roman said sadly.

"I'm from Catholic background myself." John admitted. "My family is pretty religious."

"Same...imagine how bad at meals with grace." Roman sighed as they reached the hotel.

"Lucky for you I'm not super devout. I only attend mass on holidays with my family and don't pray as often as I should." John told him.

"Well, hopefully that won't be an issue soon." Roman reminded him as he parked.

"Yeah." John took off his seatbelt. "I'm starving. Let's go, Baby." Roman took off his seatbelt and got out. The two headed for the entrance of the hotel. The guys made their way through a crowded lobby to the elevator to ride up to the ballroom. John took Roman's hand as they went up.

Roman reached in his inside coat pocket for his invitation as some security can be super strict at these events. Almost as soon as they stepped off the elevator security was checking people. John pulled out his own invitation and they showed them to security so they were allowed in for the party. The two headed for the area set up for food. Grabbing a plate they began looking over options. "Guess it's Load Day." John joked as most of the finger foods didn't fit into his regular diet plan. He took some fresh fruit and hummus with vegetables as he debated.

Roman chuckled. "I'm sure it will be fine. That or just eat a little now and we can eat more in the room. If we are both awake."

"It's fine, Rome. I can splurge tonight." John assured him.

Roman took a variety of foods as he looked the options over. "Wonder if they asked the hall of famers what their favorite foods are."

"Possibly. Isn't this Polynesian?" John asked as he took a bite of some marinated pork.

"I believe so. A few other options are as well. So they either asked or guessed." Roman joked. "Hmm family or friends?" Roman asked, debating where to look for a seat. He was sure either way there would be questions.

John pointed to a table where Sheamus, Randy and several of the other guys from work sat. "Want to sit there? I don't see Ran a lot."

"That works." Roman gave a nervous chuckle. "If I get asked you picked it." He walked with John toward the table.

"Hey, Guys!" John greeted as he walked over with Roman. "Mind if Rome and I sit with you?" Randy, Sheamus, Dolph, Miz and his wife Maryse all looked up at them.

"Sure, John. Take a load off." Dolph replied, motioning to a few empty chairs.

Roman sat his plate down. "We forgot drinks...what do you want, John?"

"Just water thanks." John replied. He could feel five pairs of eyes watching them.

Roman nodded, heading off. "Okay so what's going on, John?" Miz asked. "Seems everyone is a buzz of something you two pulled."

John tried to look casual as he replied. "We didn't pull anything. Rome and I have been dating for awhile. He's my boyfriend so we attended the ceremony together."

Maryse tried to prevent her eyes from getting too big, then looked as her husband when he gave a good natured laugh. "Well, good for you two." He commented.

"So why you hanging with us rejects?" Dolph commented. "Shouldn't you guys be over with his family?"

"I think he's a little nervous." John said honestly. "His family wasn't exactly thrilled I'm guessing."

"Ah...and here I thought is was our winning personalities." Dolph laughed.

"Awe, I wanted to see you guys too." John pointed to Randy. "Don't get to see this SOB as much as I'd like."

"Can't help you been having more face time over there." Randy commented. "Also keeping this guy underwraps." He pointed to Sheamus.

"Hey, it not me fault Creative wants to be all hush hush with me." Sheamus replied.

"Sorry, Ran. You need to come over soon." John told him.

"Well, we did talk about a pool party soon." Randy reminded him.

"Party?" Dolph asked, looking.

"Uh...yeah." John trailed off. "I'll have to organize a few and have you guys all over." His eyes drifted to Sheamus, taking in his new appearance. "Shea, what the hell did you do to your hair, Man?"

The large man gave a laugh. "It's for me return in a few weeks."

"I still say it is silly." Randy told him.

"Says ye, fella. It will be a smash." Sheamus tried to tell him.

John chuckled. "At least it's not as strange as Cody's Stardust gimmick."

"Nay...nay...just tapping more into me roots." Sheamus smiled.

"No he was playing that Immortals game too long." Randy chimed in.

"Ya just sour I'm better at it then ye are." Sheamus laughed.

John chuckled. "You two sound like an old married couple." Miz gave a laugh of his own. "Hey, we've only been married a year and we already do."

"But our little spats lead to wonderful make ups." Maryse commented in her thick French accent as she reached over, grabbing Miz's jaw lightly. "Isn't that right, Darling?"

Miz gulped as he looked at his sexy wife. No one would ever guess how the cocky wrestler almost worshipped his beautiful wife or that she was the dominant one in the bedroom. "Right, Sweetheart. Part of the fun."

Randy laughed. "I see who wears the pants in your marriage." Miz shot Randy a look while his wife smiled sweetly.

Roman finally returned with John's water and a glass of wine for him. "Sorry about that." He sat the glasses down before sitting.

"It's fine, Rome. Thanks." John told him as he took the water. "So, Roman..." Miz started with a twinkle of mischief in his eye. "We were just talking about couple fights. Are you and John still in the 'honeymoon stage'?"

"Um…" Roman looked a little uncomfortable. "I guess so...not like we had disagreements over anything major...right, John?"

"Right." John nodded. "We haven't been together too long." Dolph seemed oblivious to how uncomfortable Roman looked. The guys just enjoyed teasing each other. "We wondered who caused John to tame down. We've established Maryse wears the pants in her marriage." Miz snorted as Dolph continued. "So which of you guys...um...wears the pants?"

"Depends on the time of day I guess." Roman replied.

John blushed a deep red as he ate. "Damn, you have changed, John. I've never saw him blush before." Miz commented with a grin.

"Oh, he can still be crass with the best of them." Roman told them.

"Rome!" John exclaimed, but smiled.

"What look who we hang with most of the time?" Roman fained innocence. "None of us are exactly choir boys here."

Sheamus laughed. "Well, I was at one time." The guys laughed and talked for awhile. John relaxed and enjoyed himself. It felt so good to hang with his boyfriend and his friends with everything in the open. After about an hour the party was already winding down as everyone had a full day the next day.

John looked over at Roman. "Ready to go home, Baby?" Randy and Sheamus were the only two still at the table.

"Um...well room yeah." Roman replied. "Night, Guys." Roman pushed his chair out to get up. Randy and Sheamus both wished them a good night.

Once they were out of earshot the older man blushed. "Sorry, Rome. I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out."

"It's fine, Johnny...just the two of them. If Randy didn't know how you are they would think you were in charge." He smiled as they waited for the elevator.

John gave a snort. "Well, he knows better. Shea I'm sure does too."

"Yeah, I am sure Randy has talked his ear off about me." Roman told him as they stepped on.

John looked a little embarrassed but spoke openly since they were alone. "No...I meant Shea would know I'm not the one in charge. Before I got with you he heard about several of my locker room exploits. I was always bragging about how I would find the next big guy to dominate me."

"Ah...gotcha." Roman answered before the doors opened again as the ride was only one floor.

John walked to their penthouse and opened the door for Roman. "Did you enjoy the evening?"

"Well, when I wasn't a ball of nerves." Roman admitted as he slipped off his dress shoes. "I was detained by some of the family when I went to grab drinks."

"Oh? That's why you were so long?" John asked as he took off his shoes as well.

"Yeah...at least I have the support of one person...some others, well I am not seen in a good light to begin with."

"That's something I guess." John agreed. Before he could say more the door burst open and Seth and Dean ran inside laughing. "Don't mind us." Seth said as he swatted Dean's ass. "We're going to go have fun. Bedroom, Baby. Now." Dean yelped as he ran past them Seth on his heels and the door slamming.

"What got into those two?" Roman wondered.

John chuckled, shaking his head. "Who knows?" A part of him wished he was running off to the bedroom with Roman for fun like that but he didn't want to push his boyfriend.

"So...how awake are you?" Roman asked as he removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

"Not bad. I thought I'd be more tired." John replied. The sound of banging could be heard from Dean and Seth's room. "Damn. What did they have to drink tonight? They never even mentioned us coming out."

Roman laughed. "No clue...should we try to tire ourselves out more?"

John nodded with a grin. "I was just thinking that. Want to carry me to bed?" He joked.

"I'm the baby. Shouldn't I be the one that gets carried?" Roman joked back.

"I can but I'm the one who loves being manhandled." John said, chuckling.

"Just move, Freshy...I already need to throw around Brock's butt tomorrow." Roman laughed.

John pouted as he moved. "Fine. I'd rather it be me tapping out then him."

"You too stubborn for me to get tapping." Roman followed after him.

"It was a figure of speech, Baby. It meant I wish I was the one being manhandled instead of Brock." John explained as they walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah... Something tells me I will be sore tomorrow... Fuck, I need to book my flight." Roman groaned.

John wanted to sigh but didn't. It felt like his words were falling on deaf ears but he knew Roman had a lot on his mind. For a moment he envied Dean and Seth, able to play and enjoy each other so carefree. "I already took care of it, Rome. I booked my jet."

"You're coming with me?" Roman sounded shocked.

John nodded. "Yeah. I want to be there." He said simply.

"Don't you need to be back for Raw? I don't know if you can stay with me." Roman mentioned as he went to removed his belt and pants.

"Screw Raw if I don't make it. I'm going to be there." John said stubbornly. "I would never let you go alone."

The younger man looked as if tears may have wanted to fill his eyes but he lowered his head to try to hide it. "You know that won't sit well." He whispered.

John walked over to Roman and gently lifted his chin. "I don't care." His voice was soft but determined. "This is a big deal. I couldn't just sit somewhere else and worry about you...what may be happening. I'm not changing my mind."

"Okay, Daddy...I know no point to argue." Roman conceded.

"Please...can we talk about it later?" John asked as he took his phone and wallet out of his pocket. "I'd like to have time with you...I know how tired we'll both be after Mania."

Roman nodded as he finished stripping. John started to feel unsure. Normally when they played his boyfriend was totally into it. Was there too much on his mind? He began to strip, removing his dress shirt and tie. Roman stayed standing as he watched John. John didn't feel any heat or excitement from Roman and it hurt. While normally his boyfriend was fully erect by now he saw his boyfriend was still completely soft. He had wanted this to be their night...to forget and just enjoy each other. John wanted to be carried, his clothes torn off and almost devoured by the strong Samoan...to feel his need for him. He paused, his hands on his belt buckle. "You just want to call it a night, Rome? You seem tired."

Roman shook his head, looking. "No Daddy...please." He licked his lips, walking over toward John putting his hands on top of the older man's hands. "I may be tired...but I still want you." He stated as he looked in John's eyes.

John looked pointedly at Roman's crotch as his hands rested on his belt buckle. "You don't seem...um...excited."

"Okay...so it may need some attention." Roman commented before yanking John toward him by the belt. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry my focus seems to be others places then where it deserves to be right now...with you."

John sucked in a breath at the action, his cock twitching. "It's okay. I know you have a lot to think about."

"Thanks, Daddy." Roman moved John's hands to removed John's belt for him. "Turn." He stated firmly. John turned at the almost commanding tone, even more blood rushing to his aroused cock. Roman grabbed John's wrist, pulling it behind him as he looped the belt around it then grabbed the other, securing them together. He then moved with John so John's back was to the bed and pushed him backward on it.

"Fuck." John almost moaned as he landed on his bound arms on the bed. The actions had been so fast he had not had time to process them. It was unusual for Roman to restrain him when they played without Seth but the helpless feeling made John beyond heated. Roman smirked as he went for the closure of the pants and pulled the zipper down. He took the waistband, yanking them from under John. It was so fast it was a surprise he didn't rip them. John grunted in surprise as he was left in only his black briefs, a noticeable bulge showing his excitement. "Fuck, Rome. You're strong."

"Isn't that what you like about me?" Roman smirked as he leaned over, running a hand slowly but with decent pressure over the bulge.

John groaned at the slight pressure, his hips raising from the bed involuntarily. "Damn straight. Turns me on like crazy."

Roman moved his hand before slapping down over John's cock. "Down. Boy."

John's eyes almost rolled at the rough hit, a needy groan passing his lips. "Oh fuck, Baby."

Roman smirked with another hit. "Like that, Daddy...make you aching and needy. Want me to make you limp in front of thousands?"

More erotic energy flowed through John at the hit. By now his cock was fully erect. "W-Well...you got the aching and needy part down." He panted, his arms straining. "Fuck, the thought of limping out for my match...everyone would guess why."

"And?" Roman asked with a raise of his brow as he grabbed the waistband of the briefs, pulling them sharply down like he had the pants. He was now also hard himself.

John gave a sharp intake of air as his cock popped free, the head could be seen already leaking. "I don't care though...if people know I'm your bitch. I want you."

"Well, I been doing it for months already." Roman smirked as he grabbed John's legs, pulling him toward the foot of the bed. He lifted them to balance them on his shoulders. "Get ready, Daddy." He used the slightest bit of spit of stroke himself before angling his hips to brush his cock between John's cheeks.

John shuddered with anticipation, feeling Roman's hardness teasing his entrance. "Damn, you're hard now."

Roman kept his smirk until he started to push in hard. His lips parted with a groan until he was pressed flush with John's rounded ass. "To-told you...just needed at-attention and focus." He moaned.

The pain of Roman's entry was like sweet bliss to the older man. It was a rare treat, one of the few times his boyfriend had been forceful without the demonic entity taking over. "Fuck, Baby. The stretch feels so good."

"Figured you would want it." Roman commented before leaning over, putting his hands on John's straining biceps. He pushed down as he starting to thrust his hips. He worked to keep eyes contact with the older man. He wanted John to know all he was doing to keep it them, to keep it real. To allow it to burn like a deep memory they both can hold on to for as long as needed.

Although to many the rough act would seem anything but romantic to John it was a moment of deep connection. Pain to him was pleasure so the hard fucking that stretched him was sensual and erotic. His eyes looked up at his boyfriend with adoration, knowing full well this could be the last time Roman ever filled him. "I do...I always want it."

"Always remember, Daddy…." Roman slowed down as he leaned over, pushing John's legs back more but allowed them to softly kiss making the moment slow and sensual. He slowly broke the kiss, whispering. "Only I give it like this." He leaned back up some to return to the harder pounding.

A wetness filled John's eyes at the words. "That's right, Baby. And you're the only one that ever will." He said with conviction and meant it. No man would ever kiss him but Roman no matter what.

Roman moaned, he felt so sensitive. "Not gonna last long, Daddy."

John felt a sense of pride. When he first met Roman the guy had never had a true orgasm in his life. "I don't care if you cum, Baby. I want you to."

"Ju-just know you wanted lo-longer." The larger man moaned, his eyes wanting to flutter closed.

"It's okay, Baby." John tried to assure him. "I love knowing I can get you off so easily." He gave a pant. "Give my cock a squeeze?"

"Not...too easily..though." Roman grunted as he moved one hand to grip around the base of John's cock and his balls.

"Harder?" John asked, moaning at the pressure to his sensitive member. The older man's body craved the pain even while making love.

Roman released John's cock, giving a firm slap across it before gripping them again. "Come on, Daddy...give it up."

"I'm trying here." John chuckled between moans. "So damn close."

Roman moved to just grip John's cock, giving firm tugging like strokes. "See if I can draw one up." He moaned with a pant.

John felt his legs tremble and his balls tighten. "Fuck...I'm cumming." His back arched as thick ropes of his release coated Roman's hand.

"Mmmm perfect, Daddy." Roman moaned as he helped milk John dry which also kept John's walls tight as he pounded into him until he hit his own release. He cried out in bliss as he came. Finishing he fought to not collapse on John or fall to his knees on the floor. He slowly pulled out standing up after he lowered John's legs.

John was grateful that they were able to both finish without the demon joining in, even with the pain he asked for. He did not want their special time tainted. "That was so good, Baby." Roman nodded, still getting his breath. During their fum a few strands of Roman's hair came from the ponytail and was clinging to his sweaty brow.

"Your hair looks sexy." John chuckled, panting himself. "Normally everything about you is perfectly in place...especially your hair."

"Hey...you bring a wild side out." Roman chuckled as he reached back to pull his hair rest of the way shaking it. He didn't even care traces of John's cum got into the locks.

"Sexy...like a Samoan warrior." John said, shifting. "Uh...you gonna untie me or leave me for Seth to drool over?"

"I'll free you...we need sleep. Seth is probably drooling over Dean. So I need to you shift and sit up." Roman told him.

John sat up slowly. "I was joking, Baby. I'm too tired for more if I wanted to."

Roman laughed as he moved on the bed behind John to begin freeing his hands.

"The restraints were new for us but kind of hot." John said as he was freed. "Is your cock sore?"

"No more than normal." Roman joked. "Now move so we can sleep...then shower in the morning. Shitty press conferences."

John moved over with a yawn, rubbing his sore wrist. "Yeah, I'm so damn busy tomorrow."

Roman went to cut the light and climb in the bed. "Night, Daddy."

"Night, Baby. Love you." John kissed Roman and closed his eyes to sleep.


	58. Chapter 58

The guys all slept through the night until the different alarms started to go off.

"Ugh." John groaned, pulling the blanket up when his phone went off. The annoying alarm continued and he moved to shut it off. He felt disgusting after sleepy dirty all night after sex.

"The fun begins." Roman groaned as he moved from the bed and looked around. "Correction...fun was last night." He smirked.

"Yeah...that it was." John climbed from the bed with a groan, his cock twitching from the pain in his ass. "But now I need to shower."

"Go ahead first, Daddy...I'll strip the bed for housekeeping." Roman told John.

John walked with a slight limp. "Fuck. The pain is turning me on but no time to take care of it now."

"I would say sorry...but we both know that would be a lie." Roman joked as he went to move the covers off and bundle the sheets.

John had to laugh then finished walking to the bathroom for a quick shower. "Here I go with another hard on in the ring." He grumbled to himself.

Meanwhile Dean grumbled also, hearing the alarm. He began nudging Seth. "Shut the fucking thing off." He mumbled buried under the blankets.

"Why me?" Seth groaned but moved to turn it off. He had stretched his claws last night and used Dean pretty hard. "Feeling okay, Babe?"

Dean grumbled. "Peachy." He loved the rough treatment when it happened. It just made him grouchy on early mornings. Seth felt a little guilty by Dean's sarcastic answer. Had he been too rough? The two tone haired man wasn't a fan of pain himself. He only gave it to his boyfriend because he seemed to love it so much. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Dean heard Seth padding away and sighed. Had the smaller man not learned anything about his strange wit after all these years? He tried to pull himself from the blankets but by the time he succeeded Seth was nowhere in sight.

Seth relieved himself and then turned on the water for a shower before hopping in. He had no idea what had come over him last night. He had felt a huge power rush from the excitement of becoming the WWE Champion at Mania. It was a lifelong dream come true although he felt bad for Roman. He had been extremely rough with Dean and that was irresponsible with the show today. Seth sighed as he began to wash his wet hair. Dean went to pick out his clothing for the day. He gave a sound that was a mix of a groan and a moan as the reddened skin on his back moved from where Seth's claws were used on him last night.

Seth didn't take long to shower. Once he was done he walked back into the bedroom to dress, a towel around his waist. "Hey, Pretty Kitty." Dean joked hearing him. "Guess my turn?"

"Yeah." Seth actually blushed a little. "I wasn't so pretty last night. It's a wonder I didn't tear your back open." Regret showed in his dark eyes even if he didn't actually apologize.

"You were perfect last night...so knock it off." Dean chided him as he walked toward the bathroom. Seth sucked in a breath as he saw Dean's back. He heard what his boyfriend said but it just looked so painful. Dean stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Admiring your handy work, Kitten?" He smiled then gave a faint chuckle. "So do I get to give the Champ victory sex tonight?"

Seth felt a little better by Dean's words, his body relaxing some. "Sure...it's your turn, Baby. Whatever you want."

"Cool...be right back." Dean turned to almost jog toward the bathroom to shower. Seth shook his head smiling as he began to dress. He loved that crazy man. Dean had a heart of gold even if he was a huge pain slut. Dean did a quick wash before returning, his hair looking even more like a shaggy mop then normal. "So dress...eat...then run around like headless chickens right?" He laughed.

"Exactly." Seth laughed, already dressed by that point. He sat on the bed to put on his shoes.

"Is Brock and his mouthpiece still in the dark?" Dean asked as he went to dress.

"Yeah. Poor guys are about to be surprised. We need to all sit down and work out how this will play out." Seth told him.

"Oh fun...glad I am not in your shoes." Dean commented, heading for the living area to look for John or Roman.

John and Roman were in the living room dressed for the day. They were kissing, Roman's large hand cupping John's ass. When Dean came into the room with Seth behind him they separated to look at him. "Hey, Guys." Roman greeted.

"Hey, Rome...you guys order chow yet...or are you too busy examining John's tonsils?" Dean asked.

"A….no was waiting on you two." Roman replied.

"Sure, Man, sure." Dean chuckled.

John grinned at Dean, flipping his friend the bird. "Don't have time right now, John Boy." Dean replied, heading for the phone. "Should I just get our normals?"

"That works." Roman commented.

"Add me on some turkey sausage, Baby." Seth told him. "I could use the protein today."

"Okay, so two double omelets with sides of bacon, a scrambled white with turkey sausage...then whatever I want." Dean smiled as he picked up the phone to place the order.

Seth noticed John and Roman seemed to be almost glowing, even more touchy than normal with each other. "So...you guys have fun last night?" He had to ask.

"Ya...we did...good sleep aid." Roman joked.

"I know, Rome. Believe me I know." Seth laughed. "So...how annoyed do you think Brock and Paul will be today?"

"No clue...guess we will see." Roman replied as his phone rang. "Who would be calling this early?" He stood up, removing his phone to answer it. "Oh, hey, Paul...yeah...you were told hmm?...no, no, nothing too major we hope...assure him not to. You know me, Paul I'm not going to whine and complain over a few rough bumps...Well, I have a few interviews then I will be free...I'll see what I can do to get a hold of him...yeah, I'll call you once I'm free...bye." Roman hung up with a sigh. "That was Heyman...seems he was informed I had a shoulder injury and may be out after tonight so there would be a change to the finish. He wants to meet up with Seth and me once we are free."

Seth nodded. "Sure. No problem. I'm free a few hours before the show."

"Who told him you had a bad shoulder injury?" Dean wondered.

"If I had a guess Kane." Roman stated.

"Do we want to know Kane's involvement?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't matter." Roman told them.

"So, Brock was worried he would injure you more?" John asked. "He's a rough one in the ring. I was sore for days after my Extreme Rules match with him."

"Yeah...Paul wondered if there was anything to be concerned about." Roman answered.

"Brock concerned?" Dean asked, giving a puzzled look.

"Well, maybe more Paul." Roman chuckled when there was a knock on the door.

"Hope that's food." Dean went to answer it.

"Brock's a tough SOB and all business." John rubbed the back of his neck at the memories. "Damn, I still feel those suplexes."

"Do I have a hot bath in my future? Or are we heading right for the plane?" Roman asked as Dean returned with the cart of food.

"Sadly we have to head out, Baby." John told him, wishing they had more time.

"Wow, that's a late flight." Dean commented. "No joining the celebration?"

"Nope. I guess that is when John's pilot could get clearance." Roman commented.

"Damn." John groaned at Dean's words. "I wish we had time. It sounds so fun. Fuck...oh well."

"Hey, there will be plenty of time for celebrating later...right?" Dean asked, trying to sound hopeful.

John smiled at Dean, appreciating the attitude. "Damn right. Big celebration at my place soon."

"Cool...okay chow time." He went to put the plates on the table. He ordered himself scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and sausages. The guys dug into their breakfast, enjoying every bite before they all had to leave for their busy day. The meal wrapped and the guys headed off for a day full of media and fan interaction before heading for the arena. Seth and Roman met up with Paul and Brock to go over the close of the show. Paul kept asking Roman about his condition and Roman kept telling Paul he would be good for the show. After the meeting Roman and Seth headed for the locker rooms.

Seth felt butterflies with Wrestlemania being so close. It seemed surreal to him that not only was in he the biggest wrestling event of the year but he was walking out as WWE Champion. "Paul seemed overly concerned about your health." He laughed, saying to Roman.

"Yeah...I guess you can say he is...sort of like a member of the family." Roman chuckled.

"It's cool he looks out for you." Before the two could reach the locker room, they ran into Stephanie. "Seth, just the one I was looking for." She smiled at him. "May I have a word?" Seth nodded and looked at Roman. "Catch you later."

"Sure thing, Man...you know where I'll be." Roman patted Seth's shoulder before he continued along.

Stephanie led Seth to a room where they could chat. "Seth, I need you to get cleaned up right after you cash in. We have a jet waiting to take you to New York for a talk show early tomorrow morning." She explained to him.

Seth wanted to sigh as he felt all his sexy plans with Dean falling through. "But...I had plans."

Stephanie patted the two tone haired man on the shoulder. "Seth, your life is about to change. Becoming champion is a great opportunity... but also a big responsibility. You will have a much busier schedule and media appearances...charities. Are you prepared for that?"

He slowly nodded. "Yes. I'll step up, Stephanie."

His boss smiled at him. "Good. You may go. I know you're busy." Seth excused himself and walked to the locker room.

Roman was alone in the locker room. It gave him time to sit and reflect. Slowly it felt like the weight of the world wanted to push down on him again. Seth came into the locker room and sighed as he sat by Roman. "Guess my plans with Dean are ruined. Steph wants me on the company jet right after I cash in tonight. I have a show in New York in the morning."

"Oh, fuck, Seth. Sorry, Man...I totally forgot. I did know about that...since that was my schedule." Roman sighed. "Did she tell you that you are due back for the second half of Raw?"

"No, but I'm sure I am since I'll be Champ." Seth replied. "We were both in a hurry so she kept it simple."

"I know you will be...it was on the itinerary I had...um...one moment." Roman got up, moving to his gear bag, opening the back pocket.

Seth waited on Roman. "Dean's going to be so upset."

"Who...what's upset?" Dean asked, only hearing the end as he open the door. "What's wrong, Seth?" He asked as he sat his bag down, heading over to him.

Seth sighed. "Just ran into Steph. I have to shower and take off for New York tonight as soon as I cash in. I guess our celebration is on hold."

"Ah, fuck...no picking up some floozy at the airport now." Dean tried to joke.

"Here it is." Roman exclaimed, pulling out a red folder bringing it over to Seth. "This was the Champ's itinerary for the next month."

Seth nodded his thanks, looking at it before rolling his eyes at Dean. "I don't think that will be an issue, Baby."

"Yeah that's my job." Dean joked, falling into the chair next to Seth.

Seth laughed at that. "Damn, Dean. You'll be all alone in the penthouse. Don't get in too much trouble."

"Mwa?" Dean feigned, acting shocked. "What trouble would I get into?"

"Was that rhetorical?" Roman asked as he started to get changed.

"Yeah, he thinks he's Mr. Innocent." Seth teased Dean. "Use one of John's toys if you need some so much. Hell, we can have phone sex when I get to New York."

Dean's eyes lit up. "I don't John packed the goodies from our room."

Seth smirked. "I'll call you from the hotel in New York and help you get off. Either that or we can Skype...if you remember how."

Dean stuck his bottom lip in a pout. "I guess better call on the phone."

"Awe, no video. Oh well, I'll use my imagination." Seth laughed.

"Well, I don't own my own laptop." Dean stated.

"Yeah and I don't think he ever loaded it on his phone." Roman commented, which earned him a look. "I take that for a yes." He laughed.

"Fuck it. We'll have good old fashioned phone sex." Seth said, trying not to laugh.

"Won't be the first time, doubtful it will be the last." Dean commented.

"Well, you're in charge this time." Seth retorted. "This kitty wants to be tamed."

"It's just not the same over the phone." Dean whined.

Roman groaned, zipping his boots. "Think that is my cue." He headed for the door.

"See you, Rome." Seth said before glaring at Dean. "Stop whining, Dean. It's phone or nothing. I don't like it either. Trust me."

"I know...just not easy leading over the phone." Roman stepped into the hall heading for a VIP meet and greet that was setting up.

Seth sighed, shaking his head. "Forget it, Babe. I'm not going to argue the point. I have so much on my mind today." He stood and began going through his normal pre-match stretches.

"No...no, Kitten I still want to talk to you...know you arrived safe and stuff." Dean felt bad knowing he upset the smaller man.

Seth just nodded as he stretched. "Sometimes...I like not being in charge. You were all excited about the idea until I reminded you it was your turn. I all but dominated you last night...maybe I want to switch."

"I'm not good over the phone...I'm hands on control." Dean tried to reason. "Do you need to take off after Raw?"

"Yes." Seth looked beyond annoyed. "Just forget it, Dean." He had so looked forward to having phone sex with his boyfriend alone in his hotel room. He always enjoyed doing kinky things like that. Why had Dean agreed then backed out?

Dean's face fell. "Yes, Kitten." He whispered as he stood up. "May-maybe I sh-should look for the guys."

"Sure." Seth tried not to show his disappointment as he did his next rep of stretches. He had done all he could to fulfil Dean's every fantasy last night, pushing himself to deliver more pain than he even wanted to. Why had Dean backed out of something he wanted so much for no good reason? They had phone sex countless times before.

Dean headed out the door. He wandered almost aimlessly down the hall. His mind lost within himself over the disappointment he caused Seth. Seth sighed once he was alone. He forced his mind to focus on work since he no longer had time with Dean to look forward to. "I'll never ask him again. Fuck it." He mumbled to himself. If he needed a release he would have to jack off or watch porn. Dean wasn't fully sure where he was when he stopped walking. Right now part of him didn't care as he moved to sit on the ground. He pulled his knees up, resting his hands on them he hung his head down. Sometimes his mind just wanted to go into depression mode from the slightest thing. Doctors claimed it was from the trauma he had suffered in childhood and as a young adult.

Seth finished his stretches but needed to immerse himself in work at the moment. He left the locker room and went to catering where he mingled with some of his coworkers, keeping his cash in to himself. Dolph walked by, but stopped seeing Seth. "Hey, Seth."

"Hey." Seth gave Dolph a nod as he drank his water. "How are you doing, Man?"

"Okay...where's your odd shadow at?"

Seth shrugged. "He took off while I was doing stretches. Said he wanted to look for some of the guys."

"We're first up on the main." Dolph sounded slightly concerned. "Okay...thanks."

"No prob." Seth talked to a few other guys and time passed until it was time for the show to start.

Dean stayed where he was as he was until his phone started to ring. At first he thought it was Seth and debated not answering. He answered, seeing it was Cody. "Hey...what...shit." He lifted his head, looking around. "I'm in the stadium...just not sure where...I'll be there." Dean stood up to begin walking to find his way out.

He passed John in the hallway. "Fuck, Dean. You'd better get out there." The older man exclaimed as he walked.

"I know. I know." Dean grumbled, just feeling like more of a screw up. He reached the curtain for his music to hit. He rushed out for the match. The guys in the roar of the crowd made comments about it was nice of him to join them. The show went without another hitch. The fans were shocked when Seth ran out to cash in for the title at the end of Roman and Brock's match. After gloating to the fans the two tone haired man headed to the locker room to shower so he could head out.

"Just let the doc check you over." Roman could be heard as Seth opened the door.

"Just drop it!" Dean could be heard snapping back.

"What's going on?" Seth asked as he sat the belt down. He wasn't in the mood for drama and only had a few minutes to shower.

"Nothing." Dean replied shortly.

"He jacked up his back...maybe his ribs and won't get them checked." Roman told Seth.

"I know myself better than a fucking quack...leave it!" Dean yelled before going for his bag.

Seth knew better than to argue with Dean when he got like this. They could argue over it for hours. "You should go if you need to. If you think you're okay then I trust you." Seth replied as he headed for the shower.

Roman sighed then looked at Seth's retreating form. "You both take care of each other...hopefully see you soon...if not look after John...please." He moved to grab his bag, figuring he could shower in John's locker room or once they reached Texas. Seth didn't hear Roman as he was already in the shower by then. He wasted no time washing off and changing into his street clothes before walking back to the main part of the locker room. Tears were actually running down Dean's cheeks when Seth returned.

He tried to wipe them away when he saw Seth walking back in. "Um..." He tried to clear his throat. "You have a ride waiting...or do I need to find one?"

"No. I'm good." Seth was so distracted he didn't even notice Dean was crying. He moved to grab the title and his bag, hoisting it. "See you later, Dean. Go to the hotel and relax. You look like you could use it after that match."

"Yeah...see you at Raw." Dean commented.

Seth looked at Dean, biting his lower lip. He had been hoping maybe by the time he left Dean would have changed his mind about fun with him. "S-See you." He swallowed a lump of hurt he felt as he hurried from the room. Seth left so fast Dean had no time to reply. He just sat there. What did it matter if it was there or the penthouse? Either way he was alone. His boyfriend of who even knows how many years left like he was on fire. One of his best friends left after practically biting his head off for what very well could have been the last time. He was nothing but a huge screw-up.

Seth felt empty as he headed out to the waiting vehicle to leave. Roman had left before he got the chance to say goodbye after his shower and Dean wasn't even willing to try to spend intimate time with him by phone. It wasn't the phone sex...as Dean himself said they had done it plenty of times before. Why didn't his boyfriend want to do it with him now? He was the WWE Champion but he felt anything but celebratory. Roman was just staring out the window as John drove them toward the airport. The larger man had not said more than needed since arriving at John's locker room earlier.

John would have asked Roman if he was okay but who would be in that situation? "You looked good out there tonight." He said instead. "Brock wasn't too hard on you was he?"

"No harder than expected." Roman replied simply. "Johnny?"

"Yeah?" John answered as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I know I kept asking the guys to keep an eye on you for me...if well...you know. Can you do the same for them? I know they have each other...but I felt like there was major tension there when I left." Roman explained, watching the lights.

John glanced over at Roman briefly. "Of course, Rome. I might not love them like I do you...but I care about them. Hell, we've all played and traveled together for months. I'm sure it's fine though. Probably just a lover's spat."

"Maybe...just Dean was pretty beat after the ladder match, but refused help. I just worry."

"I...promise. Don't worry about them, Baby." John told him with conviction. "Just focus on taking care of yourself. I want you with me a long, long time."

"I'll try to be strong. I know it won't be easy." Roman commented, finally looking at John.

"Don't ask me to leave when it happens. I won't do it." John warned him thickly.

"That is not fully my call, John. I have no clue what this ritual involves." Roman told him. "I doubt it will be pleasant to watch though."

"I don't care. I need to be there." John told him. "Rome, I don't think you realize just how much you mean to me."

Roman licked his lips before chewing his top lip lightly. "I thought I did...As I said not fully my call...I guess see what Taker has planned." He sighed, gazing out the window again. They reached the airport and John parked the car. It had been a long day for them both but he had a feeling neither would sleep well. Roman helped John with all their bags heading for the terminal for charter flights for a security check then wait to be called.

Once they were settled and in the air John tried to relax and clear the stress from his mind. "So...I guess your boyfriend's the Champ again." He said to Roman, trying to make conversation. "They want me to start this whole open challenge thing where I let all the younger guys have a shot at my ass."

Roman gave a faint chuckle, shaking his head. "Good for you, Johnny."

"What's so funny?" John asked, confused.

"Just bad sex humor, Johnny." Roman told him still with a smile that rounded his cheeks. "Let all the younger guys have a shot at your ass."

John snorted a laugh. "Oh. Guess I do like younger guys don't I?"

Roman laughed. "Yeah, luckily your field is a lot smaller now."

John reached to hold Roman's hand in response, his tone softening. "Love will change a guy."

Roman gave a shaky breath, fully understanding. Love is why he was doing this. Love was why he is willing to risk everything to keep John safe. The men sat quietly a long time, just enjoying each other's closeness and deep in thought.

"Does the plane have wifi on it?" Roman asked as something crossed his mind.

"Um...yeah. Why?" John asked, letting go of Roman's hand.

Roman pulled out his phone. "We left right after the show...and we are a chartered flight...what are we supposed to do if we get there before Taker?" He opened a text message, typing it out.

"Fuck. Good thinking." John groaned at his oversight.

"Luckily my phone can work over a wifi signal...that's why I asked." Roman informed John just before the phone went off. He looked and nodded. "Okay, I feel an idiot now...I forgot he is married."

"Me too." John admitted. "I guess so much on our minds."

"He said he will contact her so she will be expecting us. I feel bad her getting up so late...or early depending on your point of view."

"Guess there's no way around it on our schedules." John sighed.

"True...he did say as soon as we could...right?" Roman asked. "We didn't think about correlating travel plans.

"I know. He put on a hell of a match tonight." John looked thoughtful. "The fans ate it up."

"Yeah good for him and Bray. Many say he could be the next Taker." Roman commented. He looked at his phone. "We should be landing soon shouldn't we?"

"Yeah. Actually very soon." John answered. Roman nodded putting the phone away. He closed his eyes with a sigh, just wishing to calm his nerves. It wasn't long as John predicted before they landed in Texas. John stretched his legs as they exited the jet.


	59. Chapter 59

**(Hope you are all doing well. A little Ambrollins lemon phone sex chapter to lighten the mood. Moving Forward and Skirting the Fringe stories will be updated tomorrow and Sunday.)**

"Guess see if the rental desk is open?" Roman wondered.

John nodded. "Do you know the address to Taker's place?"

Roman was quiet a moment as he didn't want to tell John he normally arrived using some sort of dimensional gate. "Ah...maybe I should double check. Haven't you? I was told he is known for company cookouts."

"No. " John shook his head. "Nothing against Taker but we've never been buddy buddy...just a respectful work relationship."

"Oh...well, guess I'll send another text." Roman pulled his phone out again. "Check on a ride while I wait for a reply and hope he isn't in the air already?"

"Okay." John walked to check at the rental desk. Thankfully there was someone there so he went through the process of seeing about a vehicle.

Roman joined as John as he finished. "I see we scored."

"Yeah." John finished signing the paperwork and was given his keys. "Get the address?"

"Yep." Roman smiled. "Let's go." Roman waved to the person at the rental desk before they headed to the lot to get the car and load it for the drive.

Before long they were on their way to Taker's home with John driving. The older man tried to keep his eyes open as he focused on the road.

"I know you will welcome a good bed." Roman commented. He put the radio on, hoping the music would keep them awake.

"Yeah." John listened to the radio and tried to stay awake. They arrived at Taker's place some time later. John yawned as he pulled into the drive and parked the car. Roman gave a faint cheer as he got out of the car, stretching his legs. He headed for the front door to find out the story before worrying about unloading the car. John waited at the car while Roman checked it out to see if he would need to unload yet or not.

The porch light was on. Three rottweilers slept off to the side. Roman eyed the dogs carefully as he knocked on the door. A tall blonde answered the door, looking him over. "You must be Roman...come on in." She smiled.

"I have someone else with me." He informed her.

"Oh? I wasn't told to expect two of you."

"That a problem?" Roman asked.

"No...no I can find a second bed."

"Well, he's my...um boyfriend we can share." Roman may have blushed slightly.

"Oh...well that's fine. Call him up." She smiled at the Samoan.

"We will go grab our overnight bags." Roman told her before jogging back to the car. "Okay, Johnny...guess just a change for the night and shower stuff should be good."

John nodded and moved to look through their luggage in the back seat, pulling out two overnight bags. "Think it's okay I leave my title here?"

"I guess you can bring it if you're that worried. Oh, he has three big puppies." Roman tried to joke as he took his bag.

John took the title and his bag before closing the car door. "Big puppies?" He asked as they walked up to the front door.

"Yep...you'll see."

The woman waved from the porch, seeing John. "John? Damn, I haven't seen you in...over a year."

John gave the small woman a smile. "Hey, Michelle. Sorry to show up at this hour." He noticed the three large dogs.

"It's fine...just keep the noise down and we're cool. My girl's sleeping." She smiled before heading for the door. Roman shrugged and followed her.

John followed Michelle and Roman into the house. He tried to walk quietly and not make too much noise, closing the door behind him. Michelle led the guys down the hall to a guest room. "There is a bath across the hall." She told them, pushing the door open. "Luckily with all you big guys that crash we have king beds in most rooms." She joked. "Well, the kitchen is easy enough to find. If you need anything help yourselves."

"Thanks a lot." Roman told her.

"Thanks, Michele." John told her, sitting his bags down. "This was so nice of you."

"Not a problem...shouldn't be such strangers." She smiled. "Night, Guys." She turned, leaving the room.

Roman walked over closing it. "So you know her?"

"Some." John nodded. "We're not best friends or anything but I've talked to her and shit. She was a diva you know."

"Oh...damn. Um...is she young or just age well?" Roman wondered.

"I know she's in her thirties. I think around my age." John told him as he bent to kick off his shoes.

"Damn." Roman exclaimed slightly as he moved to remove his shoes.

"I know. Big age difference for those two." John began to strip down to his underwear. "Doesn't make ours seem so big huh?"

"Yeah I guess not." Roman mused as he removed his shirt.

"Guess love doesn't have an age limit." John grinned as he moved to climb in bed.

"Guess not...and they have a kid." Roman chuckled. "Guess that old dog still got it." He stripped down to his briefs before slipping in bed.

John chuckled then grew more serious after reaching to turn off the light. "A part of me wants to spend intimate time with you...before tomorrow. But I don't want a quickie and I'm so damn tired."

"Sorry, Johnny." Roman reached for his hand in the darkness. "We knew Saturday may have been it."

"I know." John said in an almost whisper. He was just so scared. Scared of losing his boyfriend after years of being alone. "Goodnight, Baby."

"Night, Daddy...I do love you...thank you." Roman returned the kiss then tried to relax for sleep.

Meanwhile Seth relaxed on the plane to New York, his eyes closed as his head rested back on the seat. He hated that Roman had left while he was showering before he could say goodbye. Dean finally returned to the hotel. Despite the posh surroundings it felt cold and empty. He looked around as he pulled out his phone. He tried to call Seth. Of course it rang to voicemail. "Seth...Sethie...Kitten." His voice cracked as he spoke as if calling out as if somehow Seth could hear the voicemail as it was being recorded. "I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up. See if...see if in your heart you can fo-forgive me. Guess you're busy heading to become an ever bigger star. Bye." Dean hung up, limping to the bathroom to begin filling a hot bath.

Of course Seth didn't know Dean called as he was still in the air. He kept thinking of his boyfriend though and how badly Roman said he was hurt. As the tub filled Dean went to see if any of Roman's alcohol stash was left. Finding a bottle of whiskey he headed back for the bath. Shutting the water he stripped down before slipping in. The longer Seth reflected some of the anger began to fade from him. So Dean didn't want to have phone sex with him...he could deal. At least they had each other. John could very well be losing the man he loved very soon.

Tears filled then fell from Dean's eyes as he took shots directly from the bottle. The warmth of the water and the alcohol slowly numbing his brain was making the shaggy hair man drowsy in the tub. His head rested on the back as he eyes wanted to drift closed. Soon the bottle slipped from his grasp, clanging to the floor. Seth finally couldn't take it anymore and used the WiFi on the plane to send Dean a text. #Still on the plane. Was thinking of you and hope you are feeling better.# Dean grumbled, shifting a little in the water as his phone beeped in the pocket of his pants near by.

Seth bit his lip after a few minutes with no reply. He sent one more. #I would call but too many people around. I'm sorry, Baby. I shouldn't pressure you to do anything.# Seth's flight finally landed with still no reply, but when he switched the cell service back on it soon beeped with a notice of a voicemail. He heard the beep but sadly never had the chance to check it. By the time Seth was settled in his hotel room it was time for him to change and rush off to his TV talk show appointment.

Dean woke as water splashed his face when he slid some. He looked around disoriented, then slowly the night before came back to him. The water had grown cold as he slowly extracted his battered body from it. He felt almost numb to the pain as he gathered his things to head for the bedroom. He wanted to call out to someone, anyone...but no one was there. Seth just made it to film the Today Show. He wondered if Dean would watch the program. Dean reached the bed, snuggling under the blankets. How could it have all fallen apart so fast?

Once Seth was finished he rode back to the hotel to rest a few hours. He finally checked his phone once back in the room, hearing Dean's message. His heart ached at how sad his boyfriend sounded. Seth dialed Dean's phone as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. Dean's head peeked from the covers as his phone rang from the floor. He reached for it as he tried not to tumble from the bed. "Hello?" His voice cracked from being upset, tired and drunk.

"Hey." Seth's voice was soft. "I just got in after the show. How you feeling?"

"Okay." Dean's voice croaked. Why was it easy to guess it was a lie? Maybe it was the slight slur of that one simple word.

"You don't sound okay." Seth said with conviction. "I just got your message. I'm sorry if I overreacted."

"I'm just a fuck up...why you want me?" Dean asked or more so mumbled.

Seth took a deep breath. "No, you're not, Dean. Stop being so hard on yourself. Let's...let's just forget it happened...okay?"

"So...you're still...my...Kitten?" Dean sounded scared.

"Of course. Dean, if I broke up with my boyfriend over one thing I would be pretty damn shallow." Seth replied as he sat on the bed.

"Okay...did you sleep on the plane?" Dean asked as he tried to wake up.

"I rested some. Kept thinking about you." Seth said honestly.

"Really?" Dean oddly was sounding more awake as some of the insecurity faded.

"Yeah...I felt bad for leaving like I did. I knew you were hurt." Seth admitted.

"I been through worse." Dean tried to convince Seth.

"I know. Just was concerned." Seth stretched out in the bed. "My schedule is going to be so busy these next few months. John was right. Being champion is a big deal."

"I'll try not to be clingy." Dean told him.

Seth chuckled. "Maybe I don't mind clingy. I just...hope Rome will be okay."

"He mentioned about us watching John...and each other before he said bye and left. You were rushing for the shower so I guess you didn't hear him. He seemed depressed that we all seemed...um...preoccupied." Dean sighed.

"Damn, I was going to hug him and wish him luck after the shower." Seth felt regretful as he thought of Roman. "Baby, if anything happens to Rome we have to take John in and be there for him. It's the least we can do after all he's done for us."

"He's another member of our twisted family." Dean stated.

"Yeah. And I hope we don't lose a member." Seth gave a stretch in the bed. "Well, I guess I'll let you go, Baby. I'm glad we're okay again."

"Yeah...me too...both things. See you at the show."

Seth swallowed hard. He had wanted to have fun over the phone but he had waited on Dean to make the move. Last thing he wanted to do was push him again. He remembered a day when his boyfriend was always hot for him, sending naughty texts every time they were apart. "Okay, Baby. Talk to you later."

Dean could almost hear the gulp, the hesitation to Seth's voice. "What's wrong, Kitten. Need help to relax?"

Seth was quiet a few long minutes. "Yeah." He admitted at last in almost a whisper. It was hard for him to admit sexual wants at times as Dean normally was the first to start when they were apart.

"You still in that stuffy suit I'm sure you wore for TV?" Dean laughed, his voice slightly slurred from the alcohol.

"Yeah...well, the suit pants and belt anyway." Seth answered, looking down at his lower half. "I took off my shoes and shirt before I called you."

"Well, that's a start." Dean commented. "I want you to close your eyes and run your fingertips over each of your nipples for me." Dean instructed as he moved the blankets to give him more room to stretch.

Seth felt goosebumps on his skin as he closed his eyes. He put the phone on speaker, sitting it on the pillow near his head. Slowly he ran his fingers over each nipple, panting at the teasing touch. "Okay...I'm doing it, Baby...nice and slow...not too rough."

"Teasing is fine to start" Dean replied. "Speaker or holding the phone, Kitten?"

"I have you on speaker." Seth told him as he traced a finger over his chest. "I can still hear you fine."

"Good...take your other hand and rub it over your clothed cock. Picture it's my hand pressing down over it." Dean told him.

A small moan left Seth as he moved a hand lower to rub over his crotch. His cock began to grow as he pictured Dean touching him, that goofy grin on his face. "Mmm...feels good, Baby. Keep that up I'll be at attention in no time." He said, his eyes still shut.

"Yeah." Dean husked slightly. "That's good, Kitten...feels so nice...how receptive you are to me." Dean closed his own eyes before slowly scraping his nearly blunt nails over his own chest, giving a shaky breath. "Mmm I'm feeling your claws on my chest as I tease you."

"G-guess you're on top of me." Seth panted, his chest heaving as one hand rubbed his clothed cock. "I'm raking my nails over your chest just how you like it."

"Mmm yeah...just that little bite to it." Dean moaned faintly. "Had enough teasing, Kitten...should I show mercy on you?" Dean smirk could almost be heard over the phone.

Seth groaned, feeling how tight the front of his pants was becoming, his eyes still shut. "Y-Yes, please. It's getting a little uncomfortable."

"Okay...you ask so nice." Dean replied. "I'm sliding my hand from your covered cock up to your belt to begin working it free. Then I need to stop teasing your chest to help lower the zipper. I take a hold of your waist bands. I need you to shift your hips so I can slide them with your briefs down to your knees."

Seth hitched a breath as his hands worked the belt on his dress pants. In his mind's eye it was Dean. He raised his hips to slide his pants and underwear down to his knees, freeing his hard cock. "Mmm...feels so good to have my cock free." Seth said with a low pant. "God, I'm so hard and my tip is leaking."

"Yeah...looks so good." Dean panted. "Mmm, I'm taking my fingers to brush over it before wrapping them near the top. I take my thumb to rub over the head. I take your hand to wrap it around mine." As Dean spoke he took a hold of his own cock that had grown hard and needy as they talked. He gave a faint grunt along with the moan. "Mmm spreading all that sticky liquid over the head, knowing how sensitive that is for you."

Seth bit his lip as his thumb rubbed over the dewy head. "Fuck, I like that, Baby. My head gets so fucking sensitive when I'm turned on...but you know that." He moaned as he held his needy member near the top. "You know my body better than I do."

"Yeah, Kitten." Dean moaned as he stroked along his length. "Fuck, so much hotter feeling someone else's touch. Stroking each other." He moaned, squeezing his some. "Fuck, feels so good. Feeling up and down your cock. How it molds like soft clay even when it's hard."

Sweat glistened on Seth's face as he stroked himself harder. "By now you've got me moaning under you. I can barely think straight but I want to give you some of the pain you crave so I squeeze your cock then move my hand lower to give those balls a little twist."

Dean groaned out as he mimicked the actions to Seth's words. "Fuck yeah, Kitten...just like that...damn."

Now it was Seth's turn to smirk. "Want me to sink my claws into your balls? Really give you a jolt?"

"Oh fuck, Kitten, keep like that I'm not gonna last." Dan moaned deeply. Pain he was causing himself plus his battered body from the night before was driving him crazy.

Seth's back arched from the bed as he stroked himself harder. He was normally the more dominant between them but he had been craving his boyfriend to top him. "Fuck, Baby. Wish you could fuck me...I want to feel you so deep while you pin my hands over my head." He cried out. "Need it so bad...maybe soon."

"Mmmm yeah can you almost feel the tightness, Kitten...taking you...pushing you?" Dean moaned into the phone. "I'll pack lube in my gear bag for you."

Seth took his free hand to tap a finger against his entrance and moaned loudly. Just that teasing pressure was driving him half mad with need. "F-Fuck...almost there, Baby. Picturing you pushing inside me...filling me."

"Mmmm yeah that's it, Kitten. Cum for me." Dean moaned, gripping his cock harder as he pumped it. "Fuck, you have a private dressing room now...what I could do." The last line proved to be Seth's undoing and he came hard with a heated cry. His eyes opened a minute later, his heart pounding and his hand coated in his release.

"Fuck, that's it growing so tight for me." Dean moaned as he tried to match Seth, knowing the familiar cry of release.

"Damn, Baby." Seth tried to catch his breath as he came down from his high. "That felt so good. Now it's your turn. I want to hear you cum."

"Fuck...so clo-close, Kitten." Dean moaned as he tried to brace the phone between his ear and shoulder to free his other hand so he could pinch his nipples. "Oh yeah...right there...just a little harder." He moaned.

Seth smirked. He could almost picture what Dean was doing to himself. "You like that? Me pinching your fucking nipples? I could probably almost tear them off and you'd beg for more." He almost purred. "I'm going to give them a hard twist and make you explode, Baby."

"Oh yeah." Dean groaned just before giving a strangled sound that was a mix of pleasure and pain as his back tried to arch, almost dropping the phone in the process.

Seth couldn't tell from the sound if Dean had reached his climax or not. "Feel good, Baby?" He asked lowly. "Need more?"

Deans heavy pants could he heard as he slowly released his holds. "I'm...good...sore...but good."

"G-Get some rest, Baby. You're going to need it for the next time you see me." Seth laughed weakly.

"You too...don't forget an alarm...night, Kitten. Glad we made up." Dean told him.

Seth laughed. "Night, Dean. Love you." He hung up the phone seeing it was around noon. Dean had been so tired he lost all track of time. Seth set the alarm before falling into a deep sleep, his pants still at his knees and his stomach coated in his cum.


	60. Chapter 60

(Hope you all had a good week. Here is the weekly update as always. For any of you who may be interested jaderose1 and I just finished and posted a one shot under our Twisted Tales story. It is slightly non-con at first and features John/Randy and John/Taker. Leave some feedback if you would enjoy the second part to it.) rose waldron 9

Meanwhile Roman mumbled as he was greeted by the scent of cooking sausage. John sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. At first he forgot where he was until he smelled food and it all came rushing back. "How early is it?" Roman almost grunted. He felt like they had just fallen asleep.

John reached to grab his phone beside the bed. "Damn. It's after 9. I guess we were tired."

There was a knock on the door. "You decent?" Came Kane's booming tone.

Roman slowly sat up. "If it's just you...yeah." He replied. The door opened and the large man walked in wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He shut the door.

He looked over with a faint puzzled expression. "What are you doing here, John?"

John looked at the large man as he stretched. "I'm sure you know of my involvement with Rome. We came out at the Hall of Fame as a couple. This is a big deal...no way was I letting him go alone."

"Yes...you two made quite the impression." Kane commented. "I was informed Roman was coming alone. You have prior engagements."

"Kane, you know my work ethic...but this mattered more to me." John tried to explain. "Haven't you ever been in love?"

"Of course I have." The large man tried not to snap. "Just we were not expecting another person to worry about. We will worry about that after we eat. Get dressed. Food is about ready. When you come out it's down the hall to the left." He turned walking out, shutting the door behind him.

John climbed out of bed to stand. "Not the friendliest of guys at times but too damn bad if he doesn't like me here."

"I have a feeling Taker won't be any better." Roman stated as he got from the bed and stripped his briefs.

"Too bad. If it was their partner in your place they would be the same." John answered as he bent to pull down his boxers.

"Was your attendance mentioned either way when you spoke to Taker?" Roman asked as he went to retrieve clothing for the day. He decided on track pants and a black t-shirt.

"Well, he did say I was involved in all this." John said as he pulled on fresh underwear, shorts and a t-shirt from the overnight bag.

"Well, Kane seemed in the dark. Guess we'll find out." Roman stated as he sat on the bed to wait for John. John finished dressing and moved to where Roman sat, bending down for a kiss. His blue eyes betrayed his love and concern for the Samoan. Roman tilted his head to kiss John before he slowly stood up to give him a hug. "Let's go before they send the puppies after us.

John nodded, smiling as he noticed Roman was still wearing the pendant he bought him. The guys left the room and headed where Kane had instructed him. Their noses helped guide the way. Taker and Kane was sitting at a table. There were trays of sausages, ham slices, some biscuits and fruit. There was also a pitcher of orange juice

"Eggs will be up in a moment." Michelle called from the stove.

Taker lifted his head from the paper he was reading. "Take a seat...we can talk shop later."

John nodded before moving to sit down. "Food smells great, Michelle." He commented.

"Thanks John." She called over. "So you boys all rushed back from California, what's up?"

"Well, you know I can't wait to get back, Darling." Taker answered. "I promised to show them my set up...we just got confused on schedules is all."

"Yeah. Sorry about the confusion. I have my own jet so we just hopped on right after the show." John told Taker. "Your match with Bray was awesome. The fans seemed pumped by the outcome."

"Always glad to help younger talent." Taker replied.

"This was supposed to be your passing the torch match...how is that if you won?" Michelle asked as she carried over a large casserole dish of scrambled eggs.

"Well..." Taker started.

"Don't well me. We both know what this means." She almost snapped.

"Honey...it's only a few months out of the year...if even. Relax, please." She huffed before sitting down. "Well, dig in everyone."

"It smells delicious." John told her. They all helped themselves to nice portions of the breakfast feast. Despite feeling knots of worry in his stomach the food did taste wonderful. "It tastes as good as it smells, Michelle."

"Yes it does." Roman agreed as he joined in. "Do you need any help afterward?"

"Thanks for the offer...but no you guys are guests and I know you will be busy." She told them as she ate. The men ate their breakfast and then chatted a few minutes while Michelle cleared the table. John tried not to let his nerves show as he waited on Taker or Kane to make the next move.

"Well, we're gonna head to the workshop...then maybe the gym, Darlin." Taker told Michelle as he stood up then Kane.

"Okay...play nice." She joked as she still cleaned.

"Follow me." Taker told them, leading everyone outside to a waiting jeep. "Hope in." Kane took front passenger while Taker took driver. Roman shrugged, pulling himself into the back. John climbed into the back next to Roman. He reached to take his boyfriend's hand.

Taker started the jeep then made the drive away from the house. "You were not supposed to come along, John...I apologized for any misunderstanding."

"I would have came anyway." John said simply. "Nothing would have stopped me."

"Can't have you inside once we begin." Taker stated firmly. "As we set up maybe...then once it is over."

John opened his mouth to argue then stopped, realizing a man like Taker would not change his mind. He was grateful to be there at all to support Roman. "Okay."

"Glad we have an understanding." Taker replied as he stopped in front of a barn.

"Should have guessed." Roman commented as he looked at the building. He closed his eyes, giving a faint shake of his head.

"It's already beginning to react." Taker commented as he got out. Kane followed as did Roman. As he looked back at John there was a flash of red to his eyes. John hadn't saw that side of Roman or rather the demon in a while as Roman tried to keep it away by drinking and self control. He got out of the jeep and looked at the barn, his heart wanting to race at not knowing what would come next. They all headed inside Roman's face made little twitches at times as it was reacting more and to the energy of that place. The front looked like one would expect a barn to look with stalls and hay, just void of animals.

Roman stalled a moment, cringing. A faint groan came from his lips. "Luckily it will be over soon." Taker stated as he went to unlock a padlocked door. John put a comforting hand on the younger man's back as they walked. He knew he would have to leave soon so he wanted to support Roman while he was able. Taker got the door open. An odd aroma came from inside that could not easily be placed as they mingled with each other. As Taker walked in his flipped a switch to light the space. It was mostly empty except for a couple of simple cabinets and a large table in the middle. The floor was compacted dirt. Roman's inside felt like they wanted to twist in on themselves. His lips curled into a sneer.

"Let's be done with this." Roman's voice faintly grunted.

"I agree." Taker told him. "Need your shirt off and on you the table."

"Let me help, Rome." John said quietly, grasping the bottom of the Samoan's shirt. He could tell more and more of the demon was taking over the man he loved but he still wanted to show his support. For all he knew this could be the last time he ever would see Roman alive.

Roman nodded, letting John help before he moved to lay down on the hard table. "We need to secure you...can't have you move more then needed." Taker told him before nodding to Kane. Kane moved to the opposite side as Taker reached under the table, grabbing a secured leather strap. John stood beside the table, looking down at Roman. The whole thing felt like a dream. It was a small comfort to see his gift of love, the Saint Christopher resting against Roman's heart. He had to hope for the best.

Taker looked at the medal as it rested on Roman. "This isn't wise to wear right now." He worked with Kane to finish securing Roman down which involved his hands raised over his head. He went to remove it.

"No, please." Roman exclaimed, his true self coming out a moment.

John could not imagine how afraid Roman must feel at the moment. His heart ached, knowing he would have to leave soon. "It was a gift...from me." He explained to Taker.

"You can give it back to him later." Taker told them as he removed it. He looked at Kane, holding his hand out. Kane nodded in understanding removing a necklace and ring he had on. "I'll be right back in." Taker addressed Kane. "John, follow me." He headed back out of the room.

John gulped, looking down at Roman. He wanted to stay more than anything. "I'll see you soon, Baby." He whispered as he bent down close to Roman's ear. "Stay strong." He straightened up and followed Taker, fighting the urge to look back.

Taker walked to a shelf, placing Kane's jewelry on it. He then removed his own wedding band, setting it down. He looked at John, holding the Saint Christopher medal out to him. "You can hold this for safe keeping."

John took the medal nodding. "What do you think are his chances?" He had to ask. He knew Taker would be honest.

"Don't know... His body should be fine. It will be a hard strain on it and him. More so once that thing realizes it isn't getting a free pass to cause havoc. His mind may return back to the coma state he was in before it was placed in him" Taker sighed. "I thought I was doing the right thing at the time...giving him back to his family even at this cost."

"So...you guys aren't releasing it?" John almost whispered.

"We will from Roman but we are planning on slamming it in what is most easily described as a trap box. When it realizes that it will try to hold on...or find somewhere else to latch onto...that is why the removal of the jewelry. Also why you need to stay clear. I can tell you are still very tainted by it. That could be used as an opening for it." The older man tried to explain. "This is not a game, John. It is life and death here."

John slowly nodded his understanding. "The stuff you gave me made me so sick we all decided to wait until after Mania to take any more. I'm sure I am tainted...we've had...intimate times almost daily. I understand...I'll stay away until you say."

Taker nodded, even clasping an oddly comforting hand on John's shoulder. "Now when I go back in, I will be shutting the door. No matter what you think you may hear...do not open it. It will not be able to escape that room as long as it stays closed. We have boundaries set in place. I have no clue how long this may take."

John gave another nod, trying not to show how scared he was feeling. "Okay...I understand."

"Good...We will do our best for him, John. Any last questions?" Taker asked.

John shook his head. "No. Nothing."

Taker nodded before turning to head back into the room, closing the door behind him.

Kane looked over, hearing the door. Roman laid stretched on the table. Some sort of electrical pads were attached to his chest. The wires connected to a box near by. "Everything set with John?"

"Yes." Taker walked over, looking down at Roman seeing the war being waged inside the young man's eyes. "Ready for this?"

"Yes." An odd, almost dual voice emerged. Taker double checked the restraints before looking at Kane. He knew this would not be easy.

"Go retrieve the rest." Taker instructed Kane. Kane walked to one of the cabinets, opening it. He removed a tray with a few items on it. A scalpel, forceps, suturing implements. There was also a black box removed as well.

Without even seeing it Roman's face twisted into a sneer. "What is he getting out?" The deep, gruntal voice asked, eyes becoming fully red fixing on Taker.

"Something tells me you already know." Taker replied coolly.

"NO!" The demon yelled, attempting to pull at the straps holding its hands. "You won't get away with it!" It snarled.

"And what are you going to do?" Taker asked. "You kill him...you will just be trapped inside his body." Taker grabbed the scalpel. "If you can hear me in there. I'm sorry...but we need to keep you awake." Taker took the scalpel, cutting into Roman's left side just below the armpit. The demon snarled with a jerk, causing the cut to become off. "Damn you." Taker hissed.

"We are all damned already now aren't we?" The demon taunted.

"Kane, set those down and help hold him still." Taker instructed, the other large man doing as instructed. Taker attempted again to make the needed incision. He had to make the cut deep before grabbing the forceps to separate the delicate tissue.

A scream pierced the air, the body trying to fight against Kane. Blood soon covered Taker's hands as he used one to feel inside the cut for what he was after. Feeling the hard fragment he reached to grab it. He clenched his teeth from the foulness he could feel wanting to seep into his own body from the contact. Pulling it free he looked at what looked like a small black smooth spike of stone. He quickly dropped it in the box, kicking the lid closed over it. He pulled from his pocket a brown vial. "Now, time to get you out of there and in your new home." The demon glared then spat on him. Taker opened the vial and doused the wound with some of the contents. A louder, inhuman scream stretched out in the air.

xxx

John jumped, almost gasped as he heard the loud screams through the door. His heart felt like it wanted to pound out of his chest. He wanted to either run far away from the sound or go rushing inside but knew he couldn't do either so he stayed frozen and waited, each second feeling like hours to him. His hands were clenched at his sides, his knuckles white.

Slowly minutes did stretch into hours. Finally, after what must have felt an eternity the door opened. "Go, deal with that." Taker's voice could be heard.

"Sure thing." Kane replied, stepping out with the black box in his hands. It was carved with some sort of off markings held shut by visible black chains. He walked past John with hardly even a look, just wanting to be done with it.

Taker walked over toward John. Blood was visible on parts of his jeans. "Now, all we can do it wait." He stated. His face looked as if he aged another ten years in that short time. Grey streaked his dark hair.

By that time John felt like he had been waiting forever. He felt sick, seeing the blood and the way Taker looked, like the older man had been through a war. "H-How did it go? How is he?" He asked, almost scared to know the answer.

"Unconscious right now." The older man responded. "Right now he is breathing on his own...and his heart beats." He drew a deep sigh. "Past that I can't make any promises. It's up to you if you want to give him some time to try to come around on his own. It's that or take him to a hospital, saying he just collapsed while in my gym."

John was torn by the two options, worry evident on his face. "What would you recommend?" He asked at last. John had grown to trust Taker through all the drama.

Taker's brow knitted. "Could go either way. If he declines though I can't do much more than I already have here. You can go in to see him...take the medallion with you if you wish. Maybe once you see him something in you will you decide."

John nodded. "Thank you. No matter what happens...he's free now. It's what he wanted." He walked to go see Roman, the Saint Christopher clutched in his hand. Taker nodded, even if to himself. He was glad John was taking it so well and hoped he would continue to do so. Roman was still laying on the table. His arms were now down as his sides. Most of the blood was cleaned but small amounts could still be seen coming up from the left side. He was still and unmoving except for the rise and fall of his chest. His eyes were closed almost as if in a deep sleep. On the floor laid the tray that now held the bloodied instruments and the remnants of the vial. The electro device was also still near by, but no longer hooked up to the younger man.

John swallowed hard as he neared Roman, bending to stroke the younger man's hair. He had meant what he said. It was killing him to see his boyfriend this way but at least he was finally free of the demonic torment. "Hey, Baby." He said quietly, his voice slightly breaking. "You did it. It's over." As John stroked his hair a cold sweat could be felt over the younger man's body from the strain it had been put through. Taker had made his way back to the room but stayed in the doorway to give John his space. Remained quiet to give the younger man time to think.

John put the medallion around Roman's neck then stood quietly, looking down at him. After a few long minutes he walked back to where Taker waited. "M-Maybe we should...take him to the hospital. Just in case."

Taker nodded slowly. "I will try to clean him a little more first. I just know you would want to see him as soon as you could do so safely." He walked past John to clean up some of the items before retrieving a bottle of water from one of the cabinets.

"Anything I can do?" John offered as he watched Taker.

"You can move and hold the left arm up for me while I clean it." Take told him, taking a cloth to douse it with the water. John nodded and followed Taker's instructions, taking Roman's arm and gently held it up. On Roman's side up high was a good number of well placed small stitches. Taker took the cloth carefully washing around them. Roman's arm jerked unexpectedly at the contact. "Sorry about that." Taker told him. "Don't get your hopes up yet. It's just a reflex, nothing more."

John nodded his understanding, not trusting his voice at the moment. The only thing that made him feel better was Roman was still breathing. Taker finished, looking at John. "I guess if we are using the gym story...we can leave the shirt off. I need to change though first. I'll run to the house to change...also grab my truck. It has a rumble bench in the back you can sit on while he is stretched out." Taker tried to explain, already heading for the door.

"Thank you." John called after him. He went back to stroking Roman's head, tears wetting his eyes now that they were alone. "Come on, Baby. Fight hard for us. We're all here for you...Seth, Dean, your family...we need you. I need you."

It was maybe ten...fifteen minutes before Taker returned, dressed in a tank top and track pants. "Can you hoist his kind of dead weight?" He asked John.

"Um...should be able to." John answered He bent to scoop up his boyfriend, giving a grunt at the dead weight. "Got him."

"Okay. Follow me." Taker led John outside. He lowered the tailgate of the truck outside. A tumble mat rested on the floor of the bed. Attached to the back of the cab looked like two seats out of go-karts. Taker slowly hopped into the bed. "I'll help you get him slid on the mat."

John grunted as he used all his strength to lift the limp body of Roman into the truck bed. The Samoan felt so heavy as nothing but dead weight. Between the two men they got Roman situated. They arranged him as close to the seats as they could safely get him. Taker hopped back down, closing the gate once John was up. "Buckle up." He told him as he headed for the driver's seat. John put the seatbelt on and waited. He was touched by how thoughtful Taker was being with him, always making sure he had as much access to Roman as possible.

Taker headed off, going a good speed on straightaways but careful of turns.

Taker opened the back window. "Let me handle the talking once we arrive." He instructed John.

"Okay." John replied. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. He kept his eyes on Roman for the entire ride. Even with Taker driving fast it was a good half hour or so to reach the hospital. Taker stopped in front of the ER getting out and heading inside. Once the truck stopped John unfastened his seatbelt and bent over to see if Roman showed any signs of reviving. Roman had made no sign of being aware of anything going on. It was only a few moments before Taker returned with hospital staff with a gurney. He opened the tailgate so they could transfer Roman and get him inside.

The more time passed the more the harsh reality began to sink in for John. As he watched Roman being loaded onto the gurney his stomach wanted to heave. What if his boyfriend never woke up...just stayed like this indefinitely? He had heard stories of people living in comas for twenty years on TV. He had made a promise to his boyfriend...that he would take care of him no matter what and he would keep it. Taker parked then headed inside with John. He led him to a waiting room. Luckily no one else seemed to be around, so maybe that meant Roman would be tended to sooner.

"They may call me back soon...give details. You got some decisions to think of...like does he stay here...or pay to have him transported someone you would rather have him." Taker told John.

John tried to stay strong in front of the older man. Taker was not a good friend, more of a coworker and John didn't show his raw emotions to many outside of Randy, Dean and Seth. "It depends on how long they say he could be this way. If...it's a long time I may have him transported to Florida. His place, my place and his family all live there."

Taker nodded. "You may want to arrange it then. I already know these sort of things...they never give a time frame unless they can find a cause. Even then they don't so they can cover their asses." A nurse came over to get Taker then looked at John. "Just I'm going back right now." Taker told her. He looked at John. "Makes the calls...I'll let them know."

John felt his hands shake as he pulled out his phone. He looked up a good hospital within driving distance of his place then called to make the arrangements. Once that was done he sent a text to Dean and Seth. #Rome is free but not awake. He is in the hospital in Texas but I'm transferring him to Florida. Will keep you informed.#

Dean heard his phone go off. He fiddled with it before getting it open. "Fuck." He mumbled to himself. #I'll fill Seth in when I see him...you owe me my rematch. Any cover story as to why neither of you are here?# Dean knew even if John hopped on a plane that minute he would not make the show.

John read the message and groaned. In all the stress he had honestly forgotten about Raw. He typed a reply. #Damn I forgot. All the stress. We will have to somehow tell Vince or Hunter about Rome. I'll see if Taker has any ideas on that. No clue when Rome can wrestle again.#

#Guess I get a night off. I see a shit storm when I arrive though. I see a phone call in your future.#

John sighed as he read the reply. #Believe me I know. I'm more worried about Rome right now. It took hours to free him but that thing is gone. They somehow locked it in a box.#

#Box? What is it Pinhead or something?# Dean replied as he moved to get his gear ready.

John had to laugh despite himself. #Thanks. I needed that. I'll be in touch.#

#Ok out Man.# Dean finished grabbing his things and headed out the door. As soon as he reached the arena and one of the bookers saw him he was asked about Roman. He just shook his head, rushing off to what should have been his and Roman's locker room. Seth was on his way back from New York to the arena, trying his best to arrive a little before Raw. Dean made his way to the common area to get some food. He knew he just had to wait and play dumb when he got approached about John later.

(Sorry to end on a cliffhanger. I'll post another update this weeked if I am able. I know a lot of you have asked for multiple weekly updates but it can be tricky when we have three different stories going at once and work gets in the way. Hope you enjoyed.)


	61. Chapter 61

Seth didn't arrive until about twenty minutes before the show. He hurried to find Dean's locker room to at least tell his boyfriend he was back. Dean was in his locker room still munching his odd mix of dinner choices when he heard the knock. "It's open." He replied.

Seth came inside, carrying his title belt and gear bag. He sat them down before closing the door. "Hey, Baby. Just got back. I have to change." He panted for breath.

"Did they at least feed you on your flight?" Dean asked after he swallowed. "You're not on until the second half so you have time."

"I had snacks. I'm okay." Seth bent to take off his shoes. "Hear anything about Rome yet?"

"Yeah...it's done...he's alive...but not awake." Dean told him. "On top of it John is still there."

"Fuck." Seth bit his lip as he pulled off his shirt to change. "Well, alive is something I guess. It could be worse." A part of him felt a huge load was lifted. They wouldn't have to deal with the demon anymore.

"Yeah, John said he would be in contact later. Um, please tell me you have enough time after the show to come back to the hotel and pack your stuff." Dean said, looking at his lover.

Seth's dark eyes looked regretful as he finished undressing. "Yeah and that's about all I have time for and it's off again. I have a full day tomorrow before the Smackdown taping. I don't know how John doesn't look twice his age being Champ so often."

"Fuck, I'm gonna become a wrestler's widow... And I'm on the road with you." Dean exclaimed.

"I know...I know. I'm sorry, Dean." Seth did look sorry as he pulled out his ring gear. "I hate it too but I can't help it. God, I wanted to feel you so bad last night."

"Last night? Fuck, just earlier today with the phone." Dean reminded him.

"Damn, now I'm losing track of time." Seth's cock actually twitched at the memory.

"No time now right?" Dean asked sadly.

Seth saw the look on Dean's face and it broke his heart. "There's always time for you, Baby. I have time. Give it to me good." He sat his clothes on the floor.

Dean almost groaned at the thought. He got up to lock the door. "Up against the wall." He told Seth as he headed for his bag. Seth moved to lean against the wall, his face to it. He widened his stance some to give Dean full access to his firm ass. "Fuck, that's hot." Dean commented as he turned with the lube and a hand towel. Walking over he swatted Seth's ass before opening his jeans. He quickly lubed his cock before running the slick fingers between Seth's cheeks.

Seth shuddered with a low moan. "Baby? W-Would you tie my hands with something? A belt maybe? That's one thing I really miss when we have to do phone sex. Well, beside feeling you inside me."

"I'll handle you, Kitten." Dean told him, pushing his fingers in to stretch him quickly. He pulled his fingers free before lining his cock up, pushing it in. He then reached to grab Seth's hands, moving them over his head against the wall. He pinned them there as he began moving his hips. Seth groaned as his cock wanted to swell to full hardness, struggling lightly against his boyfriend's grasp as he liked to do.

Dean tightened his grip. "Yeah, that's it. I have you right where I want you." He grunted near Seth's ear as he thrust harder and faster. "You're not going anywhere until I'm done."

A needy whine passed the two tone haired man's lips. He fed off being restrained and his boyfriend's dominance as much as he did from being the Kitten in charge. "Not going anywhere?" He asked in a husky tone. "Just have to take your big cock?"

"Exactly." Dean moaned with each thrust. He moved his hands until he could stack Seth's hands on top of each other, pinning them with one hand. He moved his free hand to grab Seth's cock, stroking it in time with the thrusts.

The sound of heated moans and flesh slapping flesh could be heard as Dean pounded into Seth. "Fuck, Baby. Stroking me that way I won't last." Seth announced as he felt more and more sexual tension build in his throbbing member.

"That's the plan, Champ." Dean moaned. "Have you cum...squeeze me so hard." Dean gave another moan.

Seth felt his balls tighten as his orgasm washed over him. "Fuck...right there, Baby. Mmm..." His legs felt like jello as he coated Dean's hand in his release.

"Mmmm, yeah...oooo." Dean panted, still pounding the spent man. He pulled out, dropping to a knee to grab the dropped towel with his clean hand and jerked himself roughly with his covered hand. "Mmmm, look at me….see how heated you make me." He moaned out. Seth turned to watch Dean with hooded eyes. He moved to rake his nails along his boyfriend's clothed shoulder just to give that hint of pain. Dean mouth fell open slightly as his eyes drifted at the feeling. A faint groan left his lips as he moved to towel to catch his release as he came.

Dean panted, looking up at Seth. He licked his lips. "Well, I guess locker room romps are at least something." He gave a smile up at him before he slowly stood. "Better wash, Champ. Can't have leakage on your trunks."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way right now, Baby. I'll always have time for you." Seth pulled Dean close for a passionate kiss that had nothing to do with sex. It was to show his boyfriend how important he was to him.

Dean returned the kiss. "I know, Kitten...glad to see the big gold on one of us." Dean admitted. "I'm sorry if I was a drama queen earlier. We both knew the downfall of the business and more so the ones that come with reaching the top."

"It's an adjustment for us both." Seth told him. He moved so that he could wash down his front and put on his ring gear. "I swear sometimes I miss NXT."

"Yeah...we managed and even they're getting big." Dean admitted as the folded the towel and stood up. "Hmm once I clean I guess I better go act like I think I'm still having a match."

"Okay, Baby." Seth did a quick wipe off before wiggling into his almost skin tight pants. "Damn, this ring gear is a bitch to put on. I feel like I'm going to a leather party."

Dean laughed. "And that is why I like my jeans." He wiped off to clean before fixing them. "Well, time to try my acting skills." Dean smiled, heading out of the room. Seth chuckled and finished dressing. He felt relaxed after his powerful orgasm and ready to put on a good show. Just before Seth had to head for the ring to 'face Brock' Dean came back, in flopping in the chair. "Guess I'll just wait until you're done then drive you back to the hotel."

"Sorry, Baby. I know you like the adrenaline rush from wrestling." Seth told him as he prepared to go.

"It's okay...just worried about how John is holding up." Dean admitted.

"Me too. I wish I was free to take off and go see them. Want to text him while I'm gone?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, it's been a couple hours...maybe there is an update." Dean went to his bag to get his phone as Seth headed for the ring. He worked to open his messages, finding the old ones from John. #Hey John Boy.#

John heard his phone go off and was glad for the distraction. He was still in the waiting room, feeling beyond exhausted mentally and physically. #Hey, Dean. How is Raw going?#

#Ok, got pulled as expected. Seth got here in time. How things there?#

#Still waiting. God, I'm worried, Dean. Seems it's been hours and still no word.# John replied with a sigh.

Dean was thinking John wasn't the only one. #You would have thought they would have moved him to a room by now or something. Fuck go up and demand to talk to someone. You were talking of him being moved. Then they just need to make him fucking stable enough.#

#Will do. Get back with you.# John stood and walked to the nearest nurse's station, seeing a woman sitting behind a computer. "Excuse me...my boyfriend was taken back hours ago...a Roman Reigns. Could I possibly find out what's going on with him?"

The young woman looked up from the computer. "Oh, yes...one moment." She got up and looked to make sure there was no one waiting besides John before she left her station.

It was a few more minutes before the doors opened with Taker walking toward him. "Sorry for the delay. That's the problem with smaller hospitals. Short staffed and sadly under trained at times." He took a breath. "So, any luck with researching a place in Florida for him?"

John nodded and told Taker the name of the hospital. "It's a good one and within driving distance of my place. How is he doing?"

"About the same." He admitted. "Do you remember Roman having you sign something recently?"

John's face scrunched in thought. "Think so. There's been so much going on."

"Figures...something like that. Well, he planned ahead...before I met up with you this morning. I was given a packet from his uncle. Among the papers in it was a POA. More so a medical POA for Roman. You were listed. So come on back and we will sort this travel shit out." Taker turned and motioned to the nurse who hit a switch to open the doors. The ER itself sadly looked like it was, a small rural hospital with outdated equipment.

John followed Taker, looking around. He was touched that Roman thought enough of him to trust him. Taker led John to a room in one of the corners. It was one of the more private care bays in the ER. Roman was inside, laying on the bed with monitors measuring his heart rate. He was in a standard hospital gown. "You want to sit with him while I track down the admin staffer that can help with the transfer?" Taker asked.

John nodded. "Yeah. Thank you." He walked to pull up a chair next to Roman's bed.

Taker nodded before leaving the room. It was times like this he wished he lived closer to one of the major hospitals. It was a small price most of the time and luckily rarely needed. John sat in the chair and leaned to rest his hand on Roman's closest hand. "Hey, Baby. I'm here for you. I'm going to see you're taken care of."

Being a slow hospital luckily it didn't take as much time before for Taker to return with an older lady with him. She had a clipboard with her, looking over papers. "Here we are." He stated to her. "John?" He called to get his attention. "This is Mrs. Sanders." He looked at the woman. "Ma'am, this is John Cena, the gentleman listed on the papers. She nodded before walking over. They talked over the details and when finished she said she would need to go back to her office to arrange the transport.

Taker and John both thanked her before she left. Taker then walked over, standing behind the chair John was in. "What did the hospital claim was wrong with him?" John asked quietly.

"Their tests are inconclusive. Their best guess would be some sort of head injury from the match last night. Of course I can't exactly correct them on that." Taker told him. "I told them we were in the gym working out when he collapsed."

John nodded. "I told him before all this...if he ended up unresponsive I'd always take care of him. Rome will never be alone even if..." His voice cracked slightly so he cleared his throat. "Even if he stays this way."

"I guess that is why he picked you for his POA." Taker told him. "He trusted and believe you would keep that promise."

"I will." John didn't know why he was being so open with the older man. "I love him. I think more than I've ever loved anyone...even my ex-wife."

"I would not be surprised if he ever said the same of you." Taker said in a rare show of softness.

John was glad that Taker was not a homophobic guy. Being from Texas it was a possibility. "Thanks. I hope I'm worthy of his love for me."

"You survived where no one else has. Don't forget that." Taker told him. "He fought hell to try to be with you without fear."

Tears wanted to wet John's eyes as he nodded, reaching to put his hand on top of Roman's. "He...he did this for me? I thought it was because he was tired of living this way."

"Guess you can say both. He may have grown tired of it but what do you think would have brought such change?" Taker put the thought out there.

The realization had never hit John that Roman had done this for him...his safety. He felt a burden weigh on him, making his heart ache. "Guess I never thought of it...I thought he just wanted to be free."

"Once again...both." Taker told him. "He had tried before, but he was never as persistent as he was this time. He gave me an ultimatum...but you knew that." John hoped Roman had made the right choice. He had essentially given up his entire life to protect his boyfriend. Sure the Samoan had been sharing his body with a demon but it was still living. John felt his heart swell with love and sadness as he looked at the once strong young man. His head lowered slightly, feeling so tired he could pass out. Was this going to be his life for now on?

Working, travelling on his days off to sit by his lover's bed and see him become a shell of who he was? "So many things I wish I would have said to him." John said, more to himself than anyone.

"I am sure on some level he knows. Who knows he may even still hear even if he can't reply." The older man tried to assure him.

John tried to get himself under control. He could let the emotions sweep him later when all alone. "Obviously I missed Raw. What are we going to tell Vince or Hunter when they call?"

"It's handled." Taker told him simply. "You can't miss too many other days though."

"I know." John knew there was no point in arguing when Roman could be this way long term. "I'll go back to work once he's settled near home."

"Hopefully, there will be word soon. I am guessing they need to check if there is space at the facility you gave them. I know it's not the healthiest...but I know there is a vending room near by. You should eat something." Taker tried to tell John.

John nodded and moved to stand, his hand pulling away from Roman's. "I'll do that. Won't take long." He excused himself and walked to the cafeteria where the vending machines were. Getting a bottle of water, bag of chips and some trail mix John sat and ate by himself. He felt so lonely and would have given anything to have Randy, Dean or Seth nearby. As he ate he sent a message to Dean. #Taker took care of my missing Raw. Getting things together to send Rome to a hospital in Florida. Wish you guys could be here.#

Dean was heading for the hotel with Seth by the time the message came in. At a stop light he pulled the phone, handing it to Seth. "Check that please...most likely John."

Seth looked and read the message out loud to Dean. "Poor guy. If I could be there I would. I know this must be hard on him."

"Find out how soon he is coming back? If it's not before Wednesday...I guess I could fly there." Dean offered, knowing Seth's schedule very well could be bumper to bumper for a while.

Seth nodded and typed a reply. #John, this is Seth. My schedule is hell right now but Dean says he could fly there if you'll be out until Wednesday.# There was a few minutes before the phone beeped with another message from John. Seth looked and read aloud. "It says, "Don't know how long until I have to go back but probably at least Wednesday. I want to make sure Rome is settled and in good hands awhile first. That's nice of Dean. Mind lending your Baby to hold me? Nothing romantic just need the closeness." Seth would have laughed had John not sounded so sad and alone.

"Damn." Dean almost sighed nearing the hotel. "I'm sure you don't mind do you, Kitten? I'm not normally a snuggler but sounds like he could use it."

Seth shook his head. "Of course not, Baby. Like we've said we're family. I know you love me." He began typing John a reply.

"Of course." Dean replied as he pulled into the lot. "Okay, time to pack a week of mess...oh fun."

Seth sent the reply to John before hopping from the car. Once they were inside the room and packing the phone went off again so Seth hurried to look. "John said you can fly out whenever you want. The hospital is close to his place. Damn, he really must need someone there."

"Yeah, but I'm needed for Smackdown." Dean sighed.

"He's probably so exhausted by now he forgot." Seth sent a reply then rushed around to pack his things.

"Yeah, who knows how much sleep he got last night. Must have been a stressful night for them both." Dean scanned the penthouse, grabbing a few things Roman even left behind. "Damn...guess I can give these to John to hold or drop them at Rome's place."

"Yeah." Seth knew he had to hurry as he finished up. There was no other reply from John.

Dean tried not to look down as he knew Seth had to leave for his flight. "See you soon I hope." He gave the smaller man a light kiss.

Seth pulled Dean close and kissed him soundly. "Give John a hug for me." He whispered when the kiss broke. "And don't forget your Kitten."

"How the fuck could I ever forget you?" Dean answered honestly. "Stay safe."

Seth nodded. "You too, Baby." Longing filled his eyes a brief moment before he picked up his bags and headed out, not wanting Dean to see the tears that filled them. Some things just couldn't be helped. Dean grabbed his phone, heading for the bedroom. The only things left out were his clothing for the morning and his few grooming items. He stripped down and flopped back on the bed before opening his text messages.

#Here if you need an ear.# He sent John the message before turning the volume up and setting the phone beside him.

By the time Dean's message reached John he was still sitting by Roman's bed waiting. The older man was glad for the distraction. #Thanks. Still waiting. This hick hospital is slow as hell.#

#Sorry John Boy, wish I could offer distractions. I'll be on the first plane down there after SD. Once you have his place I guess shoot me the address. Make sure you get some sleep.#

John's heart warmed that Dean and Seth cared so much about him. #You guys are amazing friends. You already have such busy schedules. # He then looked up the address for the hospital and forwarded it to Dean.

#If he is somewhere else just let me know, don't worry my schedule...remember I'm sort of mid card hell right now. Seth wished he could be coming with me. You know the headaches of being champ though.#

John replied with a sigh. #Yes I do. Make sure you guys make time for each other. Liz and I fell apart because of my Champ's schedule. We became strangers.#

#Well we have some time on road together, not like I'm a housewife.# Dean replied even if that fear may have been in his mind some.

#I know, Man. Sorry if I came across wrong. I just care a lot about you both. Advice from an old dog I guess.# John sent back to Dean.

#No offense taken, sorry if I came across snappy. Think long day for us all. If you don't sleep now...make sure you do on the flight home. It's a good few hours.# Dean fought a yawn with a stretch. Why did he fight it? It was not like John could see him.

#Okay, Dean. I'll let you go so you can rest. See you soon. Oh, want me to pay for your flight?#

Dean felt a faint twist in his stomach. He didn't know why. #You don't have to, I would be coming to see my friend either way.# He sent the message relaxing back. Why did he not feel off having John practically spoil the three of them, but now that Roman was not exactly involved it felt different.

John was oblivious to the fact that Dean felt strange about the offer. It was the way he had always treated them. #It's no prob. I'll buy you a first class seat so you can enjoy the ride.#

Dean read the message, biting his lip. #If you insist. I'm near close I think so can't hop a flight before like 10.#

John smiled despite his exhaustion. #Okay I'll buy your ticket and send you the info. Goodnight.#

#Night John Boy.# Dean replied, closing his phone before shutting the bedside lamp. John read the message and pocketed his phone. He tried to stay awake as he sat by Roman's bed waiting but slowly his head lowered until he was leaning against the bed sound asleep.

Coming back from making a call home Taker saw John out cold. He felt bad for the younger man. He knew he needed the rest though. He didn't care how late it was he went to find out what the hold up on the transfer was. At this rate he could have driven them to Florida faster than it was taking to get a flight transfer. A little time passed when Roman's phone rang from his nearby belonging's bag. John was startled from a deep sleep by the call. He forced his tired body to retrieve the phone from the bag and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Sorry to disrupt your nap, John." Taker replied on the other end. "You still have access to a private jet or just Vince's?"

John cleared his throat, his mind becoming more alert. "Um...yeah I have my jet."

"Okay, see how soon your pilot can file flight plan down to Tampa. They normally use planes for such long transports but they are having a hard time finding any that have the available room. There will be member of the medical staff traveling down with him. I'll come too...I'll worry about getting the two of us back myself."

"Okay. I'll take care of it now and let you know." John told him, trying not to yawn.

"Okay as soon as you have a time frame they will worry about the ambulance travel."

John hung up the phone and contacted the pilot to schedule a flight. He was able to convince the pilot to be there in a few hours to take off to Tampa. John then called Taker back, still feeling half asleep. "It's John. My pilot will be at the airport in around 3 hours."

"Okay. I know you will be dead on your feet...you are doing good though." Taker tried to encourage him. They set everything up and got everyone to the airport and on board as needed. Roman was secured with monitors to keep track of his vitals in flight. Taker looked at John as the younger man fought sleep. "Catch a cat nap...he will be fine."

That was all John needed to give in to his body's demands of rest. He closed his eyes and the darkness consumed him almost immediately as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. When the plane landed a couple hours later Taker told the attendant to wait while he made sure the transport was there for the hospital. He did his best not to wake John until they had Roman unloaded and ready to go. It was about another thirty minutes before Taker walked over, gently shaking John's shoulder.

John stirred, opening his eyes to see Taker watching him. "Oh...we're here?" He asked, hardly believing it had been that long.

"Yeah...they already have Roman loaded. I'll bring your things in the rental. They are waiting for you to ride with him." Taker tried to offer a smile.

"Thank you." John said gratefully as he got up and stretched. He moved to exit the jet and boarded the ambulance for the ride.

The ride was quiet except for the attendant relaying any new information which wasn't much. Most of the information was already forwarded to the hospital from Huston. Reaching the hospital they unloaded Roman and already had a room ready for him. Not only did John find a place near home but one of the better equipped ones for this type of case. It was a private room. The bathroom even had a walk in shower. There was a couch under the window facing the bed. The orderlies got Roman situated in the new bed and place new leads on his chest for his vitals. They also placed a fresh IV in for fluids.

John was impressed by the quality of the room as he inspected it. He wanted his boyfriend to have the best. He got comfortable on the couch where he could keep an eye on his boyfriend. Taker showed up about ten minutes after Roman was situated. He had John's overnight bag. A nurse walked in right after him. "Evening, Gentleman." She then looked at her watch. "Well, I guess more like good morning."

"Morning, Ma'am." Taker addressed her. He then looked at John. "I left the rental keys in your bag. I got a ride back to the airport. Keep me updated okay?"

"Of course." John nodded. "Thanks...for everything."

Taker nodded before leaving. The nurse went to check Roman over. "The doctor should be around in a few hours unless some sort of complication comes up. There are always at least three of us in this ward at all times. We don't hold set visiting hours unless someone causes a disturbance. The couch you are stilling on folds out into a bed if you wish me to show you?" The whole time she spoke she was marking things on a tablet she was holding.

"Yes, please." John nodded gratefully. "I'm pretty tired honestly."

"Sure." She smiled, walking over as she set the tablet on the tray table. "How would you like to be addressed when we see you?"

"John is fine." John told her with a smile.

"I'll make note of that, John." She told him. "I'm Sandy...I'll be the main one keeping an eye on Roman until about noon." She moved over, reaching on the back of the couch to grab a strap near the middle. "You'll need to step off to the side a moment, please." After John moved she pulled up to flip the top half of the couch toward them. The back acted as the legs of the bed. She smoothed the sheet that covered the inside. There was maybe a foot of space between the foot and Roman's bed. "There are a couple pillows and a sheet in the top of the closet." She informed John as she headed over for it.

"Thank you, Sandy." John told the young woman gratefully. "It looks wonderful...I'm honestly pretty tired."

"Well, rest up then, John." She smiled, bringing the items over. "Does he prefer his first name as well?"

John nodded at the question. "Yeah...Roman."

"Okay, thanks. You should be able to get a couple hours rest before we need to come in again, and we can still try not to wake you. We can monitor his vitals from the nurses station." She walked to the free side of Roman's bed, grabbing her tablet to make a few more notes before she turned her attention to the bed. "Night, Roman." She then looked at John. "Night, John." She headed back out to tend to the next room.

John was touched that the nurse had spoken to Roman, treating him like a person not just a patient. He made up his bed with the sheets and pillow before walking over to Roman's bed, looking down at him. "Night, Baby. I'll be right here...if you need me. Love you." He said softly before bending to place a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips. The rest of the early morning was quiet, it was maybe about seven in the morning when a nurse came in the check Roman's IV bag. She just looked over at the other man in the room to see if he was awake or not.

John was curled on his side, sound asleep. The sound of his deep breathing could be heard. She left and it was about another thirty when a young man came in looking seeing the man asleep and left a folder on the tray table before leaving. John slept for what felt like an eternity.


	62. Chapter 62

(Hope you all had a good week. Just a story note. Once I discovered Roman's eyes are actually brown and he wears contacts we decided to add this in the story. Honestly, we will probably be ending it soon. For the past several chapters Taker's Dark Lover is the only one who gave any signs of interest. We love to write but it takes us hours to write and if we are writing only for one person we can find out time spent better elsewhere.) rose waldron 9

When John finally woke it slowly dawned on him he was still in a hospital and dressed in yesterday's clothes. He sat up and stretched, wiping his eyes before looking at his phone. The time read 9:20 am. John stood and walked over to Roman's bed to see if there had been any changes.

Roman still laid as if in a deep sleep. The folder resting on the table nearby was labeled 'Visitor Rules.' John opening it saw there was a few sheets tucked inside. There were rules about the TV use to not be over a certain volume at night, charges for TV and phone if wished. It was basic room expectations. Like the couch needed to be returned to normal once up for the day to make it easier for staff to access the patient. Visitors were welcome to use the shower if they brought their own towel and toiletries. There was then a menu booklet. Visitors were welcome to order from the same menu patients were given and just charged the same fee but not covered by insurance. There was a small sticky note. 'If you want better choices go to the cafeteria on the first floor and bring it up.' John's chest felt tight as he saw no changes to Roman. He was trying to stay positive but it was getting difficult. To obey the rules he put the bed back up and put away the bedding after folding the sheets. He wanted to shower but didn't have any of his own towels with him so it would have to wait.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same except when they took Roman for a few scans to look for swelling or bleeding of the brain. It was around 4 am when John's phone went off. John moved to grab his phone, looking at the message. #Just landed. Fucking time zones. It's so early where am I heading?# The message was from Dean.

#Up to you, Man. You can crash at my place or come keep me company at the hospital. They have unlimited visiting hours here.# John replied.

#How would I get in? I have a gate code to your place but not a key.# Dean typed, trying to joke. #Nah I want to see my buddies. What room number?#

#412. See you soon, Man.# It made John feel better he would have someone to talk to. Dean arrived about twenty minutes later, looking as he moved through the hospital. Reaching the room he peeked in. John had the bed pulled out for the night and was sitting on it when he heard movement at the door and saw Dean. "Come on in, Man." He motioned but kept his volume down since it was late.

Dean walked in, looking. "Damn, they even have a bed for you? Nice set up. Have you even been home yet?"

"No." John shook his head. "I feel kind of disgusting. I haven't showered all day."

"Would you feel better if I stayed here to watch him and have you go shower?" Dean asked him before walking over to the bed. He couldn't help but shake his head looking.

John shook his head. "Thanks but no...what if he wakes up and I'm gone?"

Dean looked over, biting his lips. "Did you at least eat today?"

"Yeah,. I had two pretty good meals." John told his friend. "They have a shower here I can use but I have to provide my own towels and soap."

"Okay, want to give me keys and I'll go fetch them?" Dean asked.

Relief came into John's eyes at the offer. "Thanks, Dean. That would be great." He moved to hand his buddy the keys. "Feel free to grab anything you want from the house. Oh...uh could I get a few pairs of clean socks and boxers from my top bedroom drawer too?"

"Yeah no problem." Dean took the keys. As he passed the bed he lightly patted Roman's leg. "Don't cause too much trouble, Buddy." He joked as he left.

John fought tears at Dean's comment after he was alone. Everyone was being so good to the Samoan but to see him just lying there hurt deeply. He just sat quietly in the silent room and waited on Dean to return. Dean returned as soon as he could. He came in with two overnight bags and a plastic grocery bag. "Snacks." He stated, holding up the food bag.

"Good thinking." John told him, trying to smile. "I thought of that after you left."

"I think I found your Load Day stash." Dean laughed as he walked over.

John chuckled. "I do keep some junk food around for those days."

"Yeah cookies, chips, did find some dried fruit and jerky. Oh and some bottles of juice." Dean told the older man.

John nodded, patting the bed. "Want to sit and relax?"

"Sure." Dean slipped his shoes off before sitting on the bed. He turned to look at John. "So, how you holding?"

"As well as expected I guess." John looked pointedly at the bed. "The longer he's like this the harder it is to see him this way. You should have heard the screams while they were...freeing him. It took hours."

"Fuck, Man." Dean whispered. "So how long do you have off for?"

John hung his head. "Don't know yet but I can't stay on vacation forever. I have no clue how long he'll...he'll be this way."

"Ah...no you can't I'm sure they will keep you updated." Dean tried to assure him. "Do you really think he would want you to place your life on hold for him?" John shook his head no, not trusting his voice. Tears wanted to wet his eyes so he blinked them away.

"You trying to be a hard ass, John Boy?" Dean asked, seeing him trying to hide his emotions. "Didn't you used to get on him for that?"

John nodded, his voice cracking as he spoke. "I'm afraid if I let my feelings out they'll never stop. It kills me to see him this way...and Taker said he did it for me."

"Maybe he did...maybe he didn't." Dean told him as he moved to sit on the bed, his legs stretched out. "Come here, John Boy...you said something about needing to be held." John would have argued but he felt so lonely and broken he didn't want the younger man to change his mind. He moved close to Dean, resting his head against his buddy's shoulder.

Dean shifted to wrap an arm over John's shoulders. "It's fine, John Boy..we are all here together in this. Scream into a pillow, cry on my shirt, I don't care."

John closed his eyes, his chest heaving. After a few minutes small sobs began to leave him, the floodgates of his grief beginning to open. The sobs grew louder, coming from deep within his chest. "Rome..." He gasped in between sobs. "Baby."

Dean lightly rubbed John's arm. "That's it, John Boy. Let it out." Dean encouraged, just making sure John didn't get too loud so late.

John face moved to Dean's chest as he cried out his worry and grief into his friend's shirt. Dean just stayed there, allowing John to get it all out of his system. He was sure it had been pent up for days. After a while John's sobs began to subside, leaving the older man exhausted. He felt empty and his heart hurt every time he thought of Roman lying so close. He moved back to Dean's shoulder, his face covered in tears. "Taker said maybe he can still hear me talk to him...I hope so."

"It's something to hold on to. Some people do believe that. Which is why when he wakes up he will kill you if you don't leave these fours walls once in awhile." Dean said.

John gave a weak laugh. "Yeah...guess you're right. I know I can't stay here. It just hurts to leave him like this."

"I understand that. It's not healthy for you though. He would hate to find out you let yourself fall apart because of him."

"He made me promise I'd take care of myself." John admitted, wiping his eyes. "W-would it be too much...if you would hold me until I fall asleep?"

"No...It's fine, John Boy." Dean assured him.

"I know it's late. Be right back." John told him. He moved from the bed to walk the short distance to Roman, bending close to him. "It's me, Baby. Dean came to see you and keep me company. I'm going to bed now...I'll see you tomorrow." He placed a gentle kiss on Roman's lips. "I know...you don't want me here forever. I promise to go soon. Fight for Daddy to get better." When John turned back for the bed there may have been a hint of wetness to Dean's eyes before he fought to hide a sniffle.

John climbed next to Dean, looking at him. "You okay, Man? Just upset about Rome?"

"It...it was just so sweet." Dean admitted.

"No more than he would do for me...or you for Seth." John said quietly. "I love him so much, Dean."

"I know...that's why it pulls on my heart so much." Dean commented with another sniffle. "Okay, John Boy, cut the main light and get in here." John turned off the light and climbed into bed so he was in front of Dean. It felt surreal to be cuddling with Dean Ambrose.

Dean lightly draped an arm over John's waist. "Damn, this is a different feeling."

"Yeah...for me too." John admitted. "I appreciate it though...helps with the loneliness."

"It's fine...you are just bulkier than I'm used to...less hairy too." Dean chuckled.

"Seth does have some hair. I'm sure you wish it was your Kitten." John commented as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah...but I guess you're not a horrible substitute." Dean whispered back.

"Thanks." John had to smile in the darkness. "Night, Dean."

"Night, John Boy." It didn't take John long to drift off with the warmth of Dean's body behind him. Dean soon fell asleep himself. John near him helped some of the loneliness he was beginning to feel. Both men slept well until morning.

A nurse came into the room and quietly checked Roman's vitals. She looked over at the faint noise now seeing two visitors. Once done she left the room to go about her rounds. John woke late morning, his stomach growling. He shifted quietly to see if Dean was still asleep. Dean groaned, feeling the moving. "Wake up call already?" He mumbled.

"We can go back to sleep." John offered, yawning.

"Nah...won't people have to get in?" Dean asked, opening his eyes remembering where they were.

"Guess so." John admitted, moving his tired body to stand so he could stretch.

"Why don't you grab a fresh set of clothing and go in the bathroom for a shower. It may wake you some." Dean told John.

"Thanks. I may do that." John began to look through his available clothing, looking for something comfortable. "Damn, I don't know how you stood me last night...two days with no shower."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, but it's not like you ran a marathon. Plus in our line of work we are around stinky guys all the time."

John laughed then it faded as his eyes drifted Roman's direction. How could he laugh with his boyfriend still unresponsive? "Be back soon." He told Dean, heading for the bathroom. Dean tried not to shake his head as he got up and moved to figure the folding bed thing out. John had to realize he needed some laughter in his life. Roman wouldn't want him moping around. John did feel better after a warm shower. He dressed in a comfortable T-shirt and jeans before walking back to join Dean, holding his dirty clothes and damp towel.

"Better, John Boy?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I feel more human." John smiled as he put his dirty clothes in a bag. "I see you figured the bed out."

"Yeah, wasn't too hard." Dean had the sheet and pillows sitting on the seat. "Where do those go?"

"I put them in the storage closet." John's eyes look troubled as he sat on the couch. "Dean, I'm torn...I've been thinking. What you said last night was right. I love Rome more than anything or anyone else...but I can't stay here day in and day out. I'll lose my mind without my exercise...and I have to get back to work. I promised Rome I'd take care of myself." He looked on the verge of crying.

"John, you need to work...not just the ring, but your charity work. I have seen you, both are almost like air to you. Rome will understand. I'm sure if you leave your phone number they can let you know as soon as there is any change." Dean tried to comfort and reason with him.

John lowered his head and nodded. "I know he'll understand. G-Guess I'll go to my place later today and head out tomorrow morning. I'll contact Company and see where they want me."

"Sounds good. I am not saying to forget about him, but the distraction will do you good." Dean tried to smile.

"Believe me...I won't forget." John lifted his head. "But what if he can hear...and all he hears around him are strangers?"

"He made you promise to take care of yourself. He knows that means not attached to his hip." Dean told him, placing a hand on John's knee. "You still have days off that you can come for an hour or two."

John huffed. "It will be longer than an hour but I get what you're saying. I'll have to go to my place later to take care of my clothes...maybe get a good night's sleep before I head out...I know we normally are off tomorrow."

"Yeah...you get it." Dean stated as a gasp came from the doorway. Dean looked over, seeing Roman's parents in the doorway. He licked his lips feeling them growing dry.

John looked to see who was there and stood from the couch, trying to keep his cool. "Hi, Come on in." Was all the older man could think of to say.

Dean stood as well as they came in. "Hello, Sir, Ma'am...have you met John yet?"

"Not formally." The grey haired man stated as he walked closer. The woman moved to Roman's bedside. She touched his hand, already beginning to talk to him in hushed tones.

John held out his hand to Roman's dad. "Nice to meet you, Sir. I'm glad you could both come."

"Just wish our boy didn't keep us in the dark so long with things." He replied before he took John's hand, shaking it. "Glad to meet you. I just wish it were better circumstances."

John nodded. "I understand, Sir. I think it was Roman's way of trying to protect you."

"Perhaps. Even with everything he has been through he is a good boy." The older man told him. "I may not fully understand all his choices in life, I may never understand what you two have. I know of your works though and you are a good man."

"Thank you." John nodded. "I love your son very much."

"Glad to hear it." He replied.

"Um...maybe I should get some air." Dean commented.

"Sure, Man." John told him. He kind of wished he could run away too but it would seem rude.

Dean patted John's arm before he headed out. He lightly put an arm on Roman's mom's shoulder. She looked at him with a light smile. Dean then looked at the bed. "Be back later, Man." He headed out.

The older man looked at John. "So you know the skeletons in our family's closet." He stated, almost asked with a breathy sigh."

"Yes." John told the older man softly. "Rome never hid any of his past from me."

He slowly nodded. "Bold move." He looked toward the bed as his wife was holding Roman's hand, stroking it in a comforting manner. He then looked back at John. "He pulls through...you best do right by him for the trust and faith he has placed in you."

John nodded. "I plan to, Sir. I give my word."

"Good...you know there will be plenty of eyes on you both." He then chuckled with a toothy grin. Was that supposed to make John feel better? He then turned to join his wife.

John gulped, knowing if he ever hurt Roman he could very well find himself tied in the back of a car trunk to be disposed of. The Samoan family was one you do not mess around with. "Y-Yes, Sir."

The older man placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "My poor baby." She whispered as she still looked down at him. "I feel like it's the accident all over again."

"I know, Dear...I know." The older man told her as he rested his head against hers. John stepped back to give the two some privacy with their son.

Roman's father reached down to place his hand over his wife's hand that was holding Roman's hand. "We are here, Boy...you won't be alone." He stated.

"I'm glad Rome has such supportive parents." John told them. "I wish I could stay long term...sadly I have to go back to work soon."

The older man looked over. "We understand. I'm sure he does as well. He will have company."

"Good." John looked relieved. "I don't want him alone."

"He won't, I am getting a hotel nearby for family to use as a layover spot." John was informed. "We know how family and positive energy can help with healing."

"That makes me feel so much better." John told them.

The older man nodded. "I am sure you would want to know the moment he comes to."

"Yes...Please." John looked Roman's way, love in his expression.

"We will make sure the word gets around. No one is to give you grief...if they do let me know...okay?" Roman's dad said sternly.

John nodded, cracking a small smile. "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

"Of course." He gave a faint smile back looking down at Roman. "When did you get to sleep in an actual bed last, John? I'm sure that couch isn't good for a man your size."

"Um...it's been a few days, Sir. It wasn't too bad. The couch folds out into a bed." John told him.

"Good, I can pass that on to whoever may come in at night. As you know we can have some strange schedules and rare free times." He told John, looking over at him.

John nodded his understanding as he neared the bed, looking down at Roman. He swallowed a lump of hurt that wanted to stick in his throat. "I'd give up anything to see him open his eyes." He admitted.

"Who knows maybe soon." The older man tried to sound positive.

"After this happened...did you see his eyes at all?" Roman's mother asked before she moved her other hand to stroke his rough face.

John shook his head no. "No, Ma'am...He was taken into a room and I was told to wait outside. It took hours, Taker and Kane trying to free him. When it was over and they let me in he looked like this."

She nodded, slowly looking. "You want me to look, Dear?" His father asked.

She was quiet a moment. "I don't know...I...I worry what if they look empty?" She almost whispered.

"W-What are you looking for?" John asked. He wondered why they wanted to see Roman's eyes.

"Before this happened...Roman actually had brown eyes like me." His father stated. "Just wondering if they had changed back now that….that thing is gone."

John was shocked and it showed on his face. He had always thought his boyfriend's steely eyes looked unique. "That was one thing I didn't know."

"Guess it was not something to cross his mind." His father stated simply.

There was a knock on the door frame before a doctor came in. He looked at this watch before addressing the room. "Good afternoon, Everyone."

Roman's father turned to look. "Afternoon, Doctor." He looked for a tag, seeing the name Dr. Tolbot. "Hope you have some good news for us."

The doctor pursed his lips faintly looking at a tablet he had with him. "I have that all information is to be given to a ." He looked up, a faint head motion to John. A copy of his ID was on the file with notice of the POA information.

"That would be me, Doctor." John confirmed. "These are Roman's parents. You may speak openly."

"Well, when we ran some tests yesterday we discovered there was some bleeding on the brain. It looked minor enough for the amount of time that passed we are waiting to see if the body absorbs it on it's own and he comes to." The Doctor tried to explain as simply as he could.

"How long will that take?" His father asked.

The doctor shook his head. "I can't give a time frame. I am sorry."

"But he will wake up...won't he?" His father asked, fear in his eyes.

"Once again I cannot say. Some people never get this bad from a head injury...while others do and they wake up after a few days...sadly some take much longer." He drew a breath. "And yes, sadly some never wake up."

John felt like he was living in a nightmare. He had guessed his boyfriend may never wake but to hear a doctor actually say it made it more real. His baby could live the next months or even years in a hospital bed. Was it really worth it? John knew if that were the case he would be alone. He would never love again. "Thank you, Doctor." He said numbly.

"John...should you give the doctor the permission to let us get updates if you are not here?" Roman's father asked before the doctor could leave.

"Of course." John answered, glad they had thought to bring it up.

"Not a problem." The doctor told him. "If Roman's vital's have not changed in a few days we will run another test to see if there is any change to the amount of the bleeding...for better or worse."

"Thank you, Doctor." Roman's father told him.

John heard what was going on but his heart and mind seemed in a fog of grief and worry. He knew it was selfish on his part but he just wanted far away from the room and the man he loved that seemed almost dead. He wished he had a friend around...Dean, Seth, Randy...someone or something to help him forget or dull the pain of his heart rending in two. The doctor excused himself when he sensed there was no more questions for him. Roman's mother released his hand after all this time walking around the bed to John, touching his shoulder.

John almost jumped at the touch he was so deep in his thoughts until he realized it was Roman's mom and relaxed. "This is...harder than I even thought it would be." He admitted.

"I'm sure." Her voice was soft and sweet. "How far do you live from here?"

"Not far at all. Maybe a 20 minute drive." John told her. He liked the gentle woman almost immediately.

"How about you go get some fresh air? Maybe go home for a real meal? We won't be going anywhere for a while." She suggested, almost seeing the stress across the younger man's brow.

John looked as if debating then finally nodded slowly. He moved to grab a pen and piece of memo paper, scribbling down his phone number, handing it to her. "My phone number...in case there are any changes."

She smiled taking it. "Of course, John."

Not caring who was there John moved to bend close to Roman's face. "I'll be back, Baby. Enjoy your parents." He gave the silent man a soft kiss before moving to leave the room.

Dean was sitting looking at a magazine in the sitting area near the elevators. John walked over to Dean, carrying some of his dirty clothes. "Hey. I'm heading to my place for a while. Rome's parents plan to stay and keep an eye on things. You want to come?"

"Sounds good." Dean sat his magazine down before following John. He waited until they were alone on the elevator to talk. "Sorry to bail...just felt they didn't want me there."

"It's okay. They warmed up to me after awhile I think." John took a breath. "I just had to get away. The doctor came in...he just confirmed they have no idea how long Rome could be this way...he has bleeding on the brain...could be days, months, years...or never."

"Sorry, John Boy...hey, I met his parents before. Just felt tension this time." Dean mused.

"Oh...did you know Rome used to have brown eyes like his dad? I guess the demon altered them." John told him. The elevator stopped and they got off to walk outside.

"What? Nope, always knew the grey." Dean admitted.

"Me too." John said. Once they were in the car and on the way to his place John's tense muscles seemed to relax. "Thanks for being here, Man. You have no idea how much your company has helped. Even the closeness of someone who cared last night...I owe you one."

"Ah, forget it." Dean lightly brushed it off. "You would have done the same."

"I can't forget it. I would have been lost without your company." John told him. "W-When Rome wakes up I'll make sure he knows what an amazing buddy you are."

"Awe you gonna make me blush, John Boy." Dean told him, looking out the window. John chuckled and drove. They arrived at his place a short time later. Once they were inside the house John bent to take off his shoes. Dean followed John's lead, removing his shoes. "So now what?"

"I...I don't know." John admitted. "I didn't have plans. I just wanted to get away awhile...thought it might distract me."

Dean hummed a moment. "A swim, a movie, order in? Um...burn off some stress?"

"Burn off stress...how?" John asked confused.

Dean cocked his head. Did he need to spell it out? "Well, a belt on your ass would be a good start."

John gulped at the visual, his cock twitching despite his worry over Roman. Dean could always give him the pained pleasure he needed but they had never played alone. "You don't think it would be wrong...with Rome not here?"

"John, didn't he say he wanted you to be able to? I won't pressure you though. If you think it's too soon I understand." Dean said, always the blunt one.

John remembered what Roman had told him, that he was glad Dean and Seth were around to burn off his sexual energy. The sweet love making and kissing were reserved for his Baby. "No...um...I want to. You are a masochist like me...you know what makes me tick."

"Good." Dean smirked faintly. "Pick a spot and let's go." John looked thoughtful a moment before heading for the gym. He could lean on the wall or there were plenty of exercise mats available. Dean looked as he followed John toward the basement. "I swear you like this room almost as much as the bedroom when it comes to play time."

John had to chuckle. "I'm a gym rat...I admit it. To me a gym is as sexy as a bedroom." Oddly the older man didn't feel any guilt about what he knew was coming. He knew Roman would approve and be glad John had the outlet. John knew from his years fucking with the locker room that sexual pleasure did not equal love.

"Hey, whatever works." Dean smirked. He licked his lips, looking John over from behind as they reached the room. He loved his Kitten but he was not much into pain, while John loved it...practically craved it.

John could feel the sexual energy rising in the room. He stopped and licked his lips, just taking it all in. "How do you want me?" He asked, turning to look at Dean. He could tell his friend missed Seth. Maybe they could provide a distraction for each other.

"Stripped, then straddling the end of the bench. Then lean forward, resting your forearms on the bench." Dean told him as he went to strip his shirt off. John's cock stirred as he began to take off his clothes, laying his jeans, underwear and shirt in a neat pile. He moved to straddle the bench as the younger man said, leaning forward.

"That's a good sight." Dean commented, walking closer. "Well, before the belt." He ran his hand over John's ass before giving a firm swat.

John gave a small grunt from the swat, excitement thickening his cock further. "Mmm...feels good already."

"Good, John Boy." Dean bit his lip before swatting the other cheek. He then went to begin removing the belt from his jeans. "Fuck, this shit gets me so worked up."

"M-Me too." John admitted, his cock standing hard against his stomach. "That's why Rome was afraid once he was freed he wouldn't be able to give me what I need."

"So…" Dean panted. "I guess I get to be...that outlet?" He pull the belt free, folding it to snap the leather.

John panted at the sound, his blue eyes darkened with arousal. "Fuck...sounds good to me."

Dean brought the belt back before bringing a lash quickly over each check. He gave a faintly heated sound before gripping his clothed cock. John gave a heated cry at the sharp pain to his ass. "Fuck yeah...make it sting good." He had worried things would seem strange to them but it didn't. There was only heat and need.

"Fuck, you know I can." Dean bared his teeth a little as he gave two more sharp swings. "Fuck, that is hot." He groaned with another squeeze to his own hardening manhood.

John gave a full moan at the stinging warmth to his bare cheeks. To some it would feel like agony but to the older man it was sweet bliss. "Glad you can give it...ever worked over any asses but mine and Seth?"

"A few...Seth and I had been guests at a few clubs over the years." Dean admitted with another hit. His lips pursed as he moved to examine the marks. He lightly ran his fingertips over them.

John shivered at the light touch on his heated flesh. "Sounds fucking hot." He said between pants. "You and Seth working some guy over."

"Sometimes girls too...females are fucking tougher than many guys give them credit for." Dean told John. "Just so you know...if I go too much harder...I may cut you open." He warned John, touching the slightly redder areas.

John's chest heaved as he could feel some of the stress of the last few days leaving him. "I don't care. Fucking break me open then. Make me bleed then fuck me until I scream."

Dean gave a shaky breath. "You sure now?" He wanted to be positive, never pushing the older man that far before.

John nodded furiously. "Damn sure, Man."

"Okay." Dean stepped back to actually stretch the belt out. He gave two lashes so the tip of the leather snapped at John's reddened cheeks. Seeing his range was a little off he took a step closer to give two more. The thinner strikes cause more of a sting. Dean gave a heated groan as he looked. "Beautiful." He almost whispered.

John's legs trembled from the endorphins and adrenaline kicking in to take over his body. He had always looked for large guys to play with, the brute brawler types but none could dish it out like Dean. "Fuck, yeah, just like that." He groaned deeply.

"Yeah, John Boy...so good." Dean encouraged as his own body was being flooded by the adrenaline. Two more lashes and he could begin to see the fine droplets of blood wanting to rise to the surface. Dean gave a moan. He didn't know why it brought such elated pleasure to him to see it. He moved his hand up to the top of his pants to begin opening them.

John heard the lust and pleasure in Dean's tone and it only fueled him more. It was nice to play with someone who enjoyed dishing the pain as much as he liked receiving it. "Hurts so fucking good."

"Looks just as good too...What more...or the dry burn?" Dean asked as he fully removed his pants.

John gave a heated chuckle. "Fuck me good...I think we're both more than ready." He bit his lip. "Can I turn around so you can squeeze my cock or twist my balls? I love that shit."

Dean thought a moment. "Yeah, lay on the bench." He slowly walked around. "Lay with you feet towards the bracers and slide your butt to the edge." John moved to lay on his back, giving a groan as pressure was put on his bleeding backside. "Yeah, That's good, John Boy." Dean commented as he walked over, John seeing Dean's own heated stated. "We are a good fit." He licked his lips as he moved to kneel at the top of the bench between John's parted legs. "No wine, no roses." He groaned as he moved closer and grabbed his cock, pushing between John's slightly parted cheeks. He pushed the head past the outer ring with a groan. "Just bliss filled pain." He groaned as he snapped forward his head going back with a groan. "Oh, fuck yeah."

John's eyes drifted as he gave a groan to match Dean's. The dry entry caused him to be stretched roughly and it felt so good it made his head spin. "Yeah...we know what makes each other tick...fuck, I needed this."

"Me too at times." Dean panted as he bottomed out. "Fuck, so good." He pulled back to quickly snap forward. "Oh yeah." He groaned repeating the action.

John just took in the feeling as his body was used and pounded by his friend. This was when he felt the most alive...when he was bringing other men pleasure and being wrecked but in a good way. Small heated grunts left him as his chest glistened with sweat.

"Mmm yeah, take it all." Dean grunted as he began moving harder and faster. He may not be the biggest of the men...not the strongest, but didn't mean he wasn't good at using what he had. He placed one hand over John's abs, letting his blunt nails scratch at them. His other hand gripped John's cock firmly.

John had learned never to underestimate Dean months ago. What the man may lack in brute strength he made up for in enthusiasm. "Fuck..." John's face was scrunched in ecstasy from all the sensations the younger man gave him. "Yeah...abuse my cock."

Dean jerked hard as he plunged in and out almost as roughly. "Fuck, you're good, John Boy." Dean moaned. As his hands reached near the tip of John's cock he rolled John's piercing between his fingers.

John moaned at the feeling, his tip leaking pre-cum and his cock throbbing. "Yeah...fucking wreck my ass...getting close already."

"That's it, John Boy...squeeze my cock like a fucking vise." Dean moaned with a shaky breath.

"T-Trying to hold off." John groaned, his face showing his inner conflict.

"Stubborn bastard." Dean grunted as he released John's cock to slap it. John cried out in defeat as Dean's hand struck his aching member, cum spewing from it to coat everything as his inner muscles did indeed squeeze Dean's cock. Dean moaned almost grunted as he continues to pound John even with the clenched muscles.

He groaned out deeper a few moments later before driving deep as his own climax hit, filling John up. He panted as his unruly hair was even more so as pieces clung to his sweat drenched brow. "That was...perfect, Man." John told Dean between gasps for breath. "You're fucking amazing at what you do."

"Thanks." Dean panted slowly pulling out. "Love one that can appreciate."

"Oh...I appreciate." John groaned as he slowly stood. "I feel more at peace than I have in days. Thank you."

"Glad." Dean stated looking up at John before standing back to his feet. "Sitting may not be easy for a while." He tried to joke.

"Good. I like the pain." John said simply. "It reminds me I was used good."

Dean laughed. "My kinda man. Well, I guess showers then food? Order in or out?" He pursed his lips. "Fuck, I left all the bags in the car."

"It's okay. We can grab the bags." John assured him as he reached for his clothes. "I guess we can order delivery and eat in after a shower. I need to contact Hunter about tomorrow."

"Yeah...okay." Dean went to slip his pants back on and his tee-shirt. "You know me. I eat just about anything."

John looked thoughtful as he pulled his pants over his bloodied ass, hissing. "You like hoagies? I know a local pizza shop that makes damn good ones. Thick and loaded with meat."

"Isn't that a lot of bread for you?" Dean asked puzzled. "Sounds great though."

"It is but I was going to splurge." John reassured him. "They also have killer pizza and wings...whatever you want, Man."

"Hmm, fuck so many choices." Dean commented.

"Take your time, Man. There's a full menu in the kitchen you can look over." John moved to head for the car to grab their bags, walking a little stiffly.

Dean made his way to the kitchen. He started to look through drawers for where the menus may be hiding. Did John have just the one, or was there different places? The menu for John's favorite was on top with the words Load Day written in black ink and the phone number circled. Obviously it was a favorite of the older man's. Dean tried not to laugh as he pulled it out to look it over. There were so many delicious looking options.

John came back into the house a short time later and paused in the kitchen with the bags. He looked a little unsure. "Um...where do you want your bags, Man? In a guest room...or are you sharing with me tonight?"

"Ah...didn't really think about it. Which do you want?" Dean knew John really liked the company, but didn't know about sharing a bed when there was other options.

John stood quietly, like he wanted something but was at war with himself. "W-Want to share my biggest guest room?" He said at last. "There's a big bed in there. I like your company...but I've only ever shared my bed with Rome...might feel odd."

"Yeah...sure." Dean replied. "Don't want to desecrate sacred ground." Dean commented with a laugh to show he meant it as a joke.

John cracked a smile at Dean's strange sense of humor. "Be right back after I shower. I won't be long."

"I have to do that same. I'll write what I want." Dean told him. After John left he found a notepad scribbling down the ten piece wings with their inferno sauce and an order of onion rings. John walked upstairs to his largest guest room. It was simple yet elegant with a plush king sized bed. This was the room he saved for couples when his folks dropped by. He sat the bags on the bed then walked to his master bathroom for a fast shower.


	63. Chapter 63

(Thank you all for the reviews to let me know there are people interested in this story. Jade and I are very grateful. Just a notice we will not be posting an update next weekend as we have company coming over for Wrestlemania. We will resume normal updates the following weekend. Thanks.) rose waldron 9

Dean made his way upstairs to one of the smaller bathrooms to take a quick shower. After John was clean and dried he pulled on a pair of shorts and headed down to the kitchen. He laughed, reading Dean's order. The younger man liked his hot food. He called in Dean's order and added a 12" roast beef hoagie and onion rings for himself then moved to sit down with his phone so he could contact Company.

After Dean was done and tracked down the right bedroom he threw on track pants before going to look for John. John looked shocked when Dean found him. "Hey, Man. I just called Company. Somehow Taker got me out of work for the next two weeks. I just have Smackdown and Raw...and they want me for a few appearances in Tampa...that's it."

"Fuck...talk about clout." Dean joked as he slipped into a seat. "Hmm, I wonder if the last part of our group is busy?"

"I'm sure you miss him. Why don't you give him a call?" John offered Dean his phone. "Food will be around 30 minutes."

Dean took the phone, looking it over. "I'll use mine thanks." He passed it back. "You know in case the hospital tries to call." Dean tried to reason.

John nodded as he took it back. "Sure."

Dean retrieved his phone from his pocket, fiddling to get the text messages open. #You free?# He sent to Seth. A few minutes later Dean's phone rang. The caller ID read Kitten. Dean answered the phone, raising it up. "I take that for a yes."

"Hey, Baby." Seth sat on the hotel bed trying to relax. "Just relaxing in my room. How are things with Rome and John?"

"No change with Rome. John and I are at his place. Rome's folks showed up earlier and said they would stay with him." Dean informed him.

"Shit...I hate to hear that." Seth sighed. "At least maybe you being there you can distract John from being too stressed."

"Yeah...I'm helping with that. John just ordered us dinner. I'm having hot wings. They say inferno I guess we will see." Dean laughed. "And onion rings. I figure you won't be here to complain about my breath when I try to kiss you."

"I wish I was...I wouldn't mind your breath." Seth told him, the longing evident in his tone. "The quickie we had was fun but I miss being with you at nights."

"Yeah...well, we have Raw and Smackdown next week together...that's some time." Dean tried to sound encouraging.

"I look forward to it." Seth sounded down as Raw was almost a week away. "You know a bunch of the fans are blaming me for Rome because of the Curb Stomp? I had people cussing me out and throwing trash my way today."

"Fuck, Kitten...I'm so sorry." Dean looked at John. "Seth's getting bad heat, some fans are blaming him for Roman."

"What? Fucking marks." John sighed. "Tell him I'll make an official post on my Facebook and Twitter. Leave no room for him to be blamed."

"What story you going to give...not like you can tell the truth." Dean wondered but then relayed the message. "One moment." He pulled the phone away, hoping he would hit the right buttons to place Seth on speaker. "Hello? You still there?"

"Yeah." Seth's voice came over the phone. "Thanks, John. What will you tell them?" "Don't worry. I'll say it was an unexpected thing that happened at the gym and had nothing to do with his ring work." John answered him.

"Hope that works." Dean told them. "You will let John know if it continues?"

"Yeah..." Seth told him. "What have you guys been up to?" There was a long silence before John replied. "Well, Dean and I just finished playing. He...um worked out some stress."

"Well, had you get rid of some of your stress." Dean replied. "That cool, Kitten?"

"Damn...wish I could have watched." Seth's voice said and John had to laugh.

"Maybe next time, Kitten...it may have been rough for your normal taste." Dean admitted.

"Fuck...rougher than normal?" Seth exclaimed. "Don't you guys kill each other?"

"We're both still breathing." Dean laughed.

"Damn, it's going to be a long time alone." Seth groaned. "Guess I'll have to jack off a few times."

"Sorry, Seth. I know that sucks." John said in sympathy. "You know my sex drive."

"Don't worry, Kitten...you will get your rocks off when I see you." Dean tried to encourage him.

"Yeah...five days from now." Seth huffed.

"Don't you have any of the house shows?" Dean asked.

"Oh...yeah my earliest is Saturday." Seth told him. John excused himself so he could wait on the delivery guy.

"Ah, fuck, Kitten." Dean grumbled. "We knew it would happen once you became Champ."

Seth's voice sounded faintly soft and sad. "I know...maybe I should let you go so you can eat." A small sniffle could be heard.

"You sure, Kitten?" Dean asked. "John will tell me when it gets here."

"Yeah." Seth could feel his voice breaking. He missed Dean so much. They had shared the same schedule for years but now it seemed all they got was fast sex and phone calls.

"Okay, Kitten...good night. Love you." Dean almost whispered.

Another sniffle could be heard. "Love you." Seth whispered before the call ended. Dean sighed, closing the phone before standing to look for John again.

As Dean moved to look for John the older man met him holding bags of food. "Food, Man. Done talking to Seth?"

"Ah...yeah." Dean replied, his eyes lowered some.

John walked to sit the steaming bags on the kitchen table. "Something wrong?"

"Just the hazards of the road." Dean mumbled. "Seth was so sad he ended the call."

"Misses you...I know." John nodded. "I know it's not the same but I feel the same way right now. Feels like you're missing your other half." He moved to the fridge to get drinks.

"Yeah." Dean whispered. "Just hate it, but I need to remind myself it is only a few days."

"I know it's tough, Man. Being the Champ isn't for everyone." John looked in the fridge. "Water, tea or beer?"

"Think I could use a beer." Dean admitted.

"That makes two of us." John carried two cans to the table. "I'm torn...I know it's late but I hate going to bed tonight without seeing Rome to kiss him goodnight."

"Well, I guess we can always go see him...then stay or come back. You can still drive with one beer can't you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I should be fine." John looked through the bag and handed Dean his food.

"Thanks." Dean took the food, opening it to smell. "Not bad...could do better though." He tried to joke before grabbing a piece to take a bite.

"You a wing expert?" John asked as he opened his huge hoagie and onion rings.

"Well, spice in general." Dean joked between bites. "When I get time to cook Seth sometimes won't kiss me afterwards in fear my kisses will burn him." Dean laughed.

John laughed as he tried to fit the stuffed sandwich into his mouth. "Damn, that is a monster isn't it?" Dean exclaimed, looking at the thick sandwich.

John nodded, his mouth stuffed before he swallowed. "I told you...fucking amazing hoagies...want me to cut you a piece?"

"No this is good...thanks." Dean worked on the next wing.

"Luckily I have a big mouth." John gave a grin before taking another huge bite.

"Yeah, I see." Dean chuckled before sucking on a bone.

"I love my meat." John continued to joke after he swallowed. He never outgrew his grade school humor.

"We all have our moments that we want to devour meat." Dean chuckled before reaching for one of his onion rings. "Wow, these look freshly made."

"Oh, the rings are good. This is my favorite Load Day place." John took an onion ring to chomp it.

"Yum." Dean chomped on one, pulling the strip of onion free with his teeth.

John was glad Dean liked the food. They ate until both guys had their fill. "I guess I'll have to go get dressed." John commented, since all he had on was shorts.

"Well, I need to throw a shirt on." Dean stated as he licked his fingers of the wing sauce. John stood to pick up the mess and groaned as the rough jean material rubbed his raw backside. Dean smirked. "Maybe you should add briefs."

John gave a heated pant at the pain. "Yeah...good idea...at this rate I'll stay hard." He walked to throw away the trash so he could go dress. Dean could help but smile, almost a gloating smirk before he headed to look for a shirt upstairs. Sometimes John cursed his sex drive and masochistic ways as he walked upstairs, every painful rub going straight to his cock. At this rate he'd be at attention all evening. He took off his jean shorts in the master bedroom, shaking his head at his thickening manhood. He slipped on loose fitting boxers, shorts and a T-shirt.

Dean had put on a royal blue t-shirt and had headed down to get his shoes on. When John came down to join Dean and put on his shoes the older man was actually blushing over the visible tent in his shorts. He hoped his friend wouldn't notice. "So, driving one of your babies?" Dean asked.

"Uh...yeah." John answered as he pulled on his shoes. "Might as well why I can

. Right?"

"Yeah...well, you're have plenty of time for a couple weeks. You can use a couple for PR can't you?" Dean asked the older man.

John nodded with a grin as he pocketed his phone and house key. "I know just the one I want tonight. Ready when you are."

"Okay...lead on." Dean told him, following John toward the garage.

John chose the correct key and walked through his massive garage until he came to one of his favorites, a 1970 Plymouth Superbird in orange. It was massive and fast as hell. "This one." He said proudly, his hand running the length as if it were a woman.

"I now see where you get the colors for your shirts." Dean joked. John laughed, opening the door to slid in the driver's seat. Dean opened the passenger side sliding in. "Damn." He looked around at the room.

John started the car, the loud engine roaring to life. "Yeah, these classics are massive. I may have enjoyed a few romps over the years...combine two of my three favorite past times."

Dean laughed. "How do you not get in trouble for the noise?" He joked.

"I have nice neighbors." John teased back. A short time later they were flying down the road toward the hospital. John had the windows lowered and one arm resting on the door.

"Fuck, John." Dean exclaimed, trying not to glance over at the speedometer. "You trying to have us get emitted as patients ourselves?"

"Nah, just want to see Rome. I'm being careful." John assured his friend.

"Okay." Dean took a deep breath. He heard John could be considered an accomplished driver. Now he just had to hope there was no cops around. The guys made it to the hospital in record time and John parked so they could go inside. He took off his seatbelt and rolled up the windows. Dean got out, heading inside with John and up to Roman's room. Roman's father was stretched on the couch asleep. "Guess they didn't tell him about the bed." Dean whispered.

"I did." John whispered back. "They spend the night maybe I'll see Roman then head back to my place to sleep so it's not crowded."

"I'll stay back here." Dean stated by the door.

John walked softly to bend over Roman's bed so his voice wouldn't be loud. He felt an ache in his heart as he smoothed the long hair back from his boyfriend's face. "It's me, Baby. Just wanted to say goodnight...I love you." He placed a kiss on Roman's lips then studied his boyfriend closely, praying for some sign he could hear him. Despite all of John's hope and wishes the larger man remained unchanged. John felt a knot form in his stomach as he placed one more kiss to Roman's forehead. "Daddy loves you." He whispered before walking to join Dean in the doorway. "We can go now."

Dean nodded, a sad look to his eyes that might have just mirrored how John felt before he headed back into the hallway. John was quiet for most of the ride home, looking thoughtful as he drove at a normal speed. "What if this it it, Dean?" He said at last. "What if Rome never wakes up? He spends the rest of his life in a fucking hospital bed?"

"I don't know, John." Dean replied almost somberly. It was unlike his normal high energy, almost jovial manner. "I guess just check in when we can...keep vigil when we can. As for how long...who knows. We both know he would expect Seth and I to carry on our lives, and he would want you to as well."

John nodded. "I know that. It's just so hard. When someone you love dies...you know they're never coming back...there's closure." He watched the dark road, pain in his voice. "But with Rome...even if he's this way for years...a part of me will always hope he wakes up. I could never love again...it would feel like betrayal."

"I know, John...fuck, I can't even begin to picture myself in your place. Just know you have Seth and I for support. It also seems at least part of his family as well and who knows who else. You're not alone." Dean said with conviction.

"Thanks." John told him sincerely. "You know...for years I was perfectly happy alone...burning off my sex drive with random guys. But now that I've had that closeness to Rome it feels lonely...I just need to stay positive."

"You thinking of others...or just Seth and me...or are we out too?" Dean wondered.

John sighed. "No...I'll play with you guys as long as you want to. Rome knew about you both and was fine with it. I know this sounds bad but I know myself too well. I couldn't go without sex long term if Rome...stays this way. It doesn't mean I love him any less...it's a physical need."

"Good...I need my pain partner." Dean chuckled, trying to lighten things up again. "Plus Seth loves a willing partner to practice new knots on."

John cracked a small smile as he drove. "You guys are too good to me. You have your own lives to think of...your relationship."

"And we will...think of you as a buffer for when we are apart. I am sure there will be times you are around Seth, but not me and times like now. As you said nothing romantic...just sex, just buddies helping each other." Dean assured him.

John nodded. "Sounds good, Man." They reached John's house a while later and made their way inside. John looked at Dean as he removed his shoes. "What are your plans? When do you have to fly back to work?"

"I'm not due back until the weekend rotation. I meet back with Seth then." Dean told him.

John nodded. "I won't lie. I'm grateful for the company." He yawned. "Think I might head off to bed though. You're welcome to stay up as late as you want."

"Awe, you don't want your cuddle buddy?" Dean jokingly asked.

"Of course I do...you can cuddle me when you come to bed." John grinned. He thought they all had an odd relationship but it worked.

"Okay...night, John Boy." Dean smiled at him.

"Night, Dean." John made his way upstairs to the guest room they would be sharing. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the side of the bed he always slept in. Without Dean to talk to the silence weighed heavy on his mind. The longer Roman went without waking up the more the harsh reality hit him that he may never do so. John's life seemed a lonely road filled with work and lonely nights. No one would ever kiss him again. Tears trickled past John's closed eyes before he finally drifted off to sleep.

Dean went to the living room to try to find something on TV to occupy his mind. "Fuck, what good are all these channels if there is nothing good on?" He exclaimed to himself before shutting the TV back off. He decided to try to sleep. Reaching the dark room he stripped down then realized he had no clue which side of the bed John was on. He felt along the end of the bed, hoping not to wake John when he touched his foot.

John stirred with a mumble, still half asleep. "Baby?" He called out, his mind still clouded. Dean sighed. A part of him almost wanted to lie...even if it was not Seth the term Baby pulled at him. He remained quiet as he made his way to the empty side of the bed, climbing in.

Even half asleep John felt the body joining him in bed. In his mind it was Roman joining him and he scooted closer. Dean moved to hold John like he did in the hospital even though part of him wanted to be the one being held. He missed Seth, but had to remind him he would be in his arms soon enough. Who knew how soon John would be in Roman's arms again? "Love you, Baby. Night." John mumbled as all he felt were arms holding him close.

Dean feared wrecking John's sweet dream, his delusion, but if he didn't reply John would wonder why Roman didn't say anything. He couldn't lie either...even if he wanted to not like he sounded anything like him. "Night, John." He whispered as tears wanted to choke up in his throat. John's body grew tense at the sound. A few minutes passed before a faint sobbing could be heard. Nothing too loud, just the older man's back shaking slightly.

Dean's heart broke. "I'm sorry, John." He whispered as he attempted to rub his back. John gave no reply but after a few minutes his body seemed to relax more as if the older man had drifted off to sleep again. Dean continued a little longer as tears wanted to prick his own eyes. He finally stopped and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

The next few days passed with Dean trying to keep John company until he had to go back on the road. The next month flew by with still no change with Roman. Every day John lost just a little more hope in ever seeing his Baby awake again. He went back to work full time after a few weeks, knowing he couldn't put his life and career on hold forever. It was halfway through April on a Monday night when John walked into the arena. He hadn't spoken to Randy about Roman yet as the two men had both been busy. Randy was in catering talking with Seth over their spot for the night. The older man had toned down going off the cuff with Seth since John's talk a while back.

John walked over to get himself a snack, leaving Randy and Seth alone. He loved Randy like a brother but knew the younger man didn't care for Roman and his heart hurt every time he thought of him. Seth wanted to sigh as he watched John's body language in the corner of his eye. John was faithful to do his job but the carefree, joking friend he knew seemed older and sad. Randy saw Seth get distracted and he looked to see the direction of his gaze. He licked his lips, worry in his face at the look of John. He looked back at Seth. "Excuse me a moment?"

"Sure." Seth nodded. John was leaning against a wall eating some fruit. His eyes looked far away and in thought. Randy turned, heading in John's direction.

He reach John, standing behind him. "Hey, you been like a ghost lately."

John turned to look at Randy, offering his best smile. "Hey...sorry about that. Just been busy...a lot on my mind."

"Hey, fully understandable, Man." Randy offered a comforting pat on the shoulder. "How you holding up? Or have too many been asking you that already?"

"Okay considering." John looked to meet Randy's eyes. "Still no change in him. He's breathing...just like he's asleep."

"That's rough...I know it's bad enough when they are out injured and futures are uncertain. I know this isn't on the same level. Feel up for maybe a drink after the show?"

John nodded. "Sure, Man. Sounds good." His voice dropped. "I'm sorry...I know I've been a shitty friend."

"Hey, as I said I been there. Remember how much of a recluse I became when Shea first went back home to recover from his last injury? They kept changing his recovery date." Randy said.

John nodded. "I'd do anything for Rome to only be out injured like that." He said before he realized it. "I may never see him awake again." He tried desperately to keep himself under control and not break down at work. "The doctor said it could be months, years, if ever."

Randy nodded, actually giving John a one armed hug. "Hey, he is about as thick skulled as they come. He would be a fool to leave someone like you alone for long." Randy patted his shoulder. "If you want we can drink in my room...so if you want to let them flow you can."

John gave a shaky smile to his friend. "Thanks. I'll be there."

"I'll let Shea know...he will be glad to see you." Randy smiled faintly. "Well, I better go get ready to beat the tar out of Seth again." He chuckled.

"Take it easy on him." John called, feeling a little better. He had missed his best friend.

"Yeah, Yeah." Randy joked as he walked away. John knew he had to stop isolating himself from everyone but Dean and Seth, who he clung to like a lifeline because they were tied to Roman. He had family and friends who cared and worried about him. He walked back to the catering table to throw away his now empty plate.

When John was heading down the hallway toward his locker room he could see two figures leaning on the wall outside of it. One was on either side of the door. Hearing footsteps heading their way one moved his head to look down the hall. Spotting John he reached over to hit the arm of the other man. Both Uso boys pushed off the wall to face John as he came closer. John saw both twins looking at him with an odd expression and he wondered what was up. He stopped a few inches away from them. "Hey, Guys. What's up?"

"Can we talk in private?" One of them asked. Even not identical it was hard to tell them apart.

"Sure. Come on in." John moved to open the door to his locker room so they could all go inside. The two men walked in and waited until John was in with the door closed. They both looked at John, then each other as if debating who would start.

John felt a little uneasy as the tension was thick in the room. "What can I do for you guys?" He knew the two men were like brothers to Roman so it made them important in his eyes.

"We just want to make sure you shooting straight with our blood." Jay stated.

"Yeah, we just want to make sure you not doing him dirty." Jimmy replied.

John looked at the two wrestlers in shock. "Doing him dirty? How?" He was honestly confused. "I know I'm not at the hospital every day but believe me every free moment I get I'm there."

"We're just checking, Man." Jay stated. "His dad doesn't know your rep…around the locker room"

"But we sure do." Jimmy finished. "Your locker room history isn't exactly a secret."

"We just want to be sure you're not planning on doing any new sniffing while he is out of action. You get our drift?" Jay picked up again.

John felt his heart ache at the thought of ever looking for love again. His eyes lowered as the pain caused a lump to form in his throat. "Don't worry...he's all I can think about."

The two exchanged looks before walking closer to John. Next the older man knew he was trapped in the middle of a group hug. "That all we needed." Jay then told him.

"Our Cuz sees you as fam...then you're family." Jimmy told him.

"Thanks. I know you're looking out for Rome. I don't blame you." John told them as he relaxed.

"Yeah, we got your back too." Jay stated as they let him go.

"We will tell his brother to calm down….he is sort of...protective of him." Jimmy chuckled.

"Brother? I don't think I ever met him." John commented.

"Oh, damn." They both exclaimed at the same time. "One second." Jay pulled out his phone to scroll some photos. "Here is Roman with his brother and sister." He handed the phone to John.

John looked at the huge man in the photo and gulped. "Isn't that, Rosey?"

"Yep." He took the phone back. "That's Rome's brother."

"Fuck...and he's pissed at me? Is he homophobic?" John asked, starting to worry.

"Well, he may not be happy, but I wouldn't say as far as homophobic." Jimmy stated. "He...just like us doesn't want to see Roman get hurt. So, we just want to make sure you stay a straight shooter with him."

"Hey, don't get us wrong...if you don't have faith, we understand. We just don't want you sniffing around other prospects as long as you plan on returning to his yard." Jay informed him.

John nodded. "I get that and don't worry...I used to play around but not anymore. Rome's the first person I've loved in years."

"Okay...we all cool then." Jay stated.

"Rome clears this I'm sure there will be a big party." Jimmy exclaimed with a smile. "Hope you like to eat."

John laughed. "Of course. How you think I got this big? Eating salad?"

The brothers laughed, shaking their heads. "Have you ever seen luaus?"

"On TV...you guys aren't going to spit roast me over a fire with an apple in my mouth are you?" John joked, partially serious.

They both cracked up laughing. "Are you calling yourself a pig?" Jay asked as he held his side.

John had to join in the laughter. It felt good. "Maybe according to Rosey I am. A sacrifice for your gods."

"No...you're good." Jimmy stated. "Think you should be safe."

John nodded with a chuckle. "Thanks for stopping by, Guys. Come on by anytime."

"Okay, John...catch you later on." They both gave John a hug before heading out. John gave a sigh and then went about his pre show ritual. Raw went as planned and then John sent two texts once back in his locker room. The first was to Randy, asking for his room number. The second was to tell Dean he was having drinks with Randy since they were all three rooming together. He asked then if he and Seth would like to play after he got back in since John had not had sex in a week. He tried to give the two lovers private one on one times.

Dean looked at his phone as he was relaxing in Seth's locker room. "Hey, John Boy is going out for a bit...but wants to know if he can play when he gets in."

Seth looked over at Dean as he was dressing. "I wondered when he was going to ask again. It's been awhile. Especially that one night we were fooling around in the room."

"Well, either he was too focused on Rome...or he just wants to make sure we don't lose our connection to each other." Dean reasoned. "So, I guess that's a yes?"

"Sure...why not." Seth nodded. "If he asks I'm sure he needs it." He snickered. "I packed something for you to wear. I grabbed it last time we stopped by our place. Your cop uniform from the movie set."

"You what?" Dean asked as he tried to reply to John. #Have fun and yes.# While John was waiting on Dean Randy had already sent him the room number.

Seth snickered, pleased with himself. "That cop uniform you keep at home..the one from Lockdown. I packed it. We could shock the hell out of John. Give him just the distraction he needs."

"Okay...on the way to the hotel you can fill me in on what you have in mind." Seth smirked and the guys got ready to leave. John read Dean's response and smiled. He needed the release the two men could offer him. In a short time he rode back to the hotel and once inside looked for Randy's room. Standing in front of the door John gave a knock, hoping he wasn't too early.

Sheamus opened the door with a big smile. "Hey there, Fella...come on in." He moved out of the way for John to come in. "Randy is just finishing in thee shower."

John walked inside and gave the Irishman a smile. "Hey, Shea. That's fine...how you been?"

"I been hanging well. So ye be wanting beer or stronger?" Sheamus asked after he shut the door.

"Beer's fine, Man." John told him as he sat his gear bag by the door so he could sit down.

"Okay...don't worry they're cold." Sheamus joked. He walked to the mini fridge, pulling three cans out.

John laughed as he sat down. "You're looking good out there as a heel...reminds me of your debut when you took me out. Remember that?"

"Aye...we had quite heat together didn't we?" Sheamus commented as he walked over to hand John one. Randy was coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Oh hey...just give me a moment to grab some shorts."

John nodded at Randy as he took the beer from Sheamus. "No, problem, Ran." When Randy left John answered the Irishman. "Yeah, we did at that. I admit I had kind of a thing for you at first...but I'm glad Randy hooked up with you instead. It honestly was just a sex thing."

"Ya had a thing for me?" Sheamus raised a brow as he sat down.

"Well...yeah. I'm into tough guys that like it rough...and you're a big guy, Shea. Of course I was interested...but it was just a lust thing." John explained. "What you and Ran have is real...I'm happy for you both."

"Yeah...that tis true." Sheamus smile. "He may seem hard and cold to many...but he brings a light in me life."

"Oh god, Shea, not that mush again." Randy stated as he came back out in gym shorts. John took a drink of his beer. If only Randy knew how happy it would make him to hear Roman saying corny things to him.

"Oh, come on now...ye don't need be like that, Love." Sheamus told him as he handed him the third beer. Randy took it opening it to tip it back.

"You know I'm not a sappy guy." Randy stated.

"Ya have ya moments." Sheamus smiled. John took another drink as he let them go back and forth. Randy had no idea how lucky he was. Sheamus looked over at John. "Okay, Fella...what be on ya chest?"

John shook his head. "Nothing, Shea. Just enjoying you guy's company."

"As ya wish." He smiled, drinking more of his beer.

"I was telling Shea he's doing good as a heel." John told Randy. "Still not used to the hair though."

"What? ya don't like it?" Sheamus ran a hand through his hair, holding some of the longer locks up.

"It takes getting used to." Randy told him.

"Oh ya like it and ya damned well know it." Sheamus shot at Randy.

"It's not bad, Shea. Looks fierce...just different." John told him.

"Well, thank ya." Sheamus flipped the hair back.

"What, you think you're Fabio now?" Randy commented.

John thought of Roman before he even realized it. It was just habit. "No, that's my boyfriend." Once the words were spoken he realized how awkward they must sound.

Randy laughed. "Yeah, he sure has the hair to be Fabio."

"It's gorgeous...he's gorgeous." John said with conviction before downing the rest of his beer.

"Everyone has their types." Sheamus stated. "I happen to like me bad boy with a good heart."

"Shea!" Randy exclaimed.

Sheamus just laughed as he drank his beer. "Ya wish a second, John?"

John nodded. "Yes, thank you." He gave Sheamus a soft smile. "He's a sweetie, Ran."

"Yeah, under all that brawler there is a sweet guy." Randy told him.

"Oh...I see how it be." Sheamus got up, heading for the fridge. "Ye can make mushies of me...but I dare not say thee same of ya."

John laughed. "I needed this. It's been hard lately." He admitted more seriously.

"Well, ye welcome anytime to come hang." Sheamus told him as he returned with another beer for John.

John took the beer with a nod. He wanted to be honest with telling the whole truth. "Thanks. It's been hard...one moment Rome was fine and then he was unresponsive...bleeding on the brain the doc said...you don't know how hard it is to talk to your boyfriend, kiss him and just leave him in that hospital bed...no reaction from him at all."

"Damn, John. I am really sorry." Sheamus told him as he sat back down. "If we can

do anything for ya."

Randy nodded. "Of course." Why did he not seem to mean it?

"Thanks." John took another drink. "The Uso boys warned me tonight that I'd better not be fucking guys in the locker room while their cousin is out. If only they knew how bad I hurt...I sound like a chick but I cry myself to sleep every night."

"Well, I did warn you that you would gain a reputation." Randy told him.

"Be nice, Ran. Don't ya see ya buddy is hurtin?" Sheamus chided him. He looked at John. "Go on...don't pay him much mind."

John looked at his beer. Suddenly all those years of fun being the locker room slut didn't seem so fun. Was that how everyone saw him even his buddies? And if they did how could he blame any of them? "No...he's right. Ran's always been honest and he's exactly right. I made the rep of my own free will."

"But ya a changed man." Sheamus told him. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"I guess." John's chest felt tight as he focused on his drink. What was wrong with him lately? He always felt on edge when he used to be the fun guy...the life of the party. His life felt empty with Roman so far away. He wished he was there, sitting beside his bed.

"It be fine...ya see. Ye just need to think positive. I know tis hard" Sheamus told him as he finished his beer.

John nodded. "Yeah...you're right." Sheamus seemed much more compassionate than Randy. Was it because he didn't like Roman? Where was the Randy who held him while he cried over losing his wife? If only Randy knew the truth. He gulped. "It's been a long day...maybe I should go." He felt he was only bringing his buddies down.

"Only if ya sure, Fella. We nay be wanting to chase ya out." Sheamus tried to assure him.

Randy still hadn't said a word and it hurt. The only thing he'd said about it at all was he warned John about his reputation. "I'm...sure." John handed Sheamus his can. "Thanks for the kind words, Shea. It meant a lot." Tears wanted to mist his eyes as he stood to go. "See you guys around."

"Of course, John...any time." Sheamus told him as he stood to walk John to the door, shooting Randy a look. He look back at John. "Come 'ere." He set John's can down and his own to give him a strong, heartfelt hug. John fought the urge to collapse into the strong arms that felt so much like Roman's. He returned the hug with a small sniffle. He had never felt so broken in his life, not after his marriage crumbled, not after his brother had cancer. It was like a knife in the gut that never stopped.

"Thank you, Shea." He almost whispered.

"Of course, John...Of course." Sheamus whispered back, almost cradling the back of John's head against his shoulder. "No need to hold it back on my account." John just drank in the safe feeling, his body slightly trembling. Dean and Seth had hugged and even held him but neither man had the strength to make him feel safe like Sheamus was doing. He didn't allow himself to break down...if he did he would never stop. He just enjoyed the embrace until he felt to move or Sheamus would feel awkward.

His eyes shone with gratitude as he looked at the younger man. "Thanks."

Sheamus gave a genuine smile. "Of course...hugs always be free." He patted John's arm. "I'll show ya out." John wondered what he had done to make his best friend not care about him any more. Was it because he was a slut so he thought it was John's just reward that he got hurt? Randy had not even told him goodbye when he said he'd see him later. If that were the case why did he ask John to come hang out and vent about Rome? His mind swirled with questions as he let Sheamus lead him to the door, grabbing his gear bag, not looking back.

"Catch you later, John?" Randy asked, almost sounding unsure.

"Yeah." John's voice sounded low. "Later." Why should he? Randy didn't give a shit. He nodded at Sheamus one last time before walking out the door.

After John left Sheamus turned to face Randy. "Don't ya be saying a word now." He warned him.

"What I do?" Randy asked as he shot the rest of his beer. "Notin...that's thee problem. Ye invite ye best friend or I thought he be up for a drink and ye just stand there like a bloody statue. He is in pain, he need ya support and it seems I be more the one giving it."

"He has those other two, he doesn't need me." Randy said almost coldly.

"That a load of shit and ya know it, Orton." Randy cringed. When Sheamus used his last name it was like a child being scolded. "So he may nay call ya first thing. Ye threatened to hurt his boyfriend because of a mistake."

"That was months ago!" Randy snapped.

"Aye...but what if it be the other way...what if I had accidently hurt ya, and John placed a warning on me even though ye know it was an accident. Would ya just be brushing it off as ye wish him too?" Sheamus gave Randy a strong gaze.

Randy lowered his head with a grumble. "Guess not."

"Exactly...now get ready for bed while I trash these." Sheamus went to gather the empty and partly empty beers.

xxx

John wanted to go up to the room and be with Dean and Seth but he needed a few minutes first. He walked outside of the hotel into the cool night air where he finally let the tears fall. Randy, the man he valued more than a brother didn't care about him anymore. He saw him as a loose slut with a bad past that hung with younger guys. They had been through so much together the realization hurt almost as much as Roman. The older man honestly wanted to disappear. After crying a while John wiped his eyes and took a breath. No one trusted him...not Roman's family and not his best friend. They saw him as a loose man who surely couldn't hurt that much if his lover was sick. He would just keep the pain to himself and deal with it alone. He would never bother Randy again. John needed a distraction that he knew Dean and Seth could provide so he walked back inside to head up.


	64. Chapter 64

(Hope you all enjoyed your week and Wrestlemania! I will be posting the final chapter of our story Moving Forward tomorrow and another chapter of Skirting the Fringe on Sunday. Please leave some feedback to let us know how we are doing.) rose walkdron 9

Dean sat on the couch fiddling with the shirt of the uniform. "Okay, so what are we doing again?" He asked as he played with the buttons.

"Just have fun...like you do on Raw." Seth told him. "Grab him when he comes in and cuff him. Guess I'll be a detective." He laughed. "John will like the metal cuffs...they hurt."

"You sure you know where the key is? These aren't trick cuffs." Dean told him as he pulled them from their pouch to look them over.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I'm the expert with restraints. Yes, I have the key." He grinned. "You as a cop is kind of my fantasy. Maybe when it's just us I can tie you up wearing it sometime...sexy cop in my clutches."

"Just no ripping it...it has memories." Dean stated.

"Of course." Seth assured him. As if on cue the door could be heard opening. "Hide!" Seth hissed at his boyfriend, standing quickly to take cover out of sight.

Dean hopped up, almost scurrying behind the door. John opened the door and looked around the quiet room. "Guys? You here?" He kicked off his shoes and walked through the suite. Where the hell where they?

"Freeze right there." Dean called out, coming behind John. He had a hand resting on the gun holster.

John stopped, jumping at the sudden sound. He turned back to look, seeing Dean dressed in a cop uniform. It didn't take the older man long to figure out the game. "What are you doing here, Officer?" The older man was thankful for the chance to play act and forget his broken heart for awhile.

"I said don't move." Dean told him. "On your knees, hands behind your head."

John slowly sank to his knees, following Dean's orders. He felt a little excited at how full of authority Dean sounded. Cops were always a hot fantasy. "This is bullshit. I haven't done anything." He protested as he put his hands behind his head. Seth watched from hiding, thinking his boyfriend looked sexy as hell.

"We'll see about that." Dean told him before calling out. "Detective...we have him." He began removing the handcuffs. The clink of the metal was heard.

Seth walked into sight, his hair pulled back and wearing one of his suits. "Perfect. Finally managed to track down the big wrestling celebrity. You're a hard one to find, Mr. Cena."

John tried not to crack a smile as he appeared annoyed. "I haven't done a thing. You can't arrest me."

"You can explain down at the station." Dean told him as he grabbed on wrist putting the cuff on. "Why don't you read the charges, Sir while I detain him?" He pulled lightly. "On your feet."

John pretended to wince at the tight metal cuff while in reality his cock twitched at the pain. "Hey..those are too damn tight." He protested again as he stood up. Seth tried to think of something that would sound legit. "John Cena, you are under arrest for possession of an illegal substance. You have the right to remain silent..." John wanted to laugh at the "charge." It was the same one Roman used on him when he role played as a SWAT guy. Did he look like a druggie? "I fucking won't remain silent!" John snapped. "Do I look like the type of guy who uses drugs?"

Dean jerked the cuffs as he went to grab John's other wrist. "You hide it well under that clean cut look."

John pulled his wrist away from Dean's grasp. "The cuffs aren't necessary. I want my lawyer." Seth gave an almost dark smirk as he eyed the older man up and down. "Oh yes, please resist. Officer Ambrose can be rather...unorthodox... But that's why I like him." Dean grabbed for the free wrist, yanking it back behind John to try to secure it.

"Fuck...you popped out my fucking shoulder I think!" John yelled as he felt the metal close around his wrist.

Seth walked closer to John, grabbing his chin roughly. "If you know what's good for you you'll show Officer Ambrose more respect. He doesn't play by normal rules and hates punks like you." "Fuck you both." John spat lightly in Seth's face. Seth only gave an evil smirk and wiped his face. "I was hoping you'd say that. Ambrose, teach him some manners."

"Fuck us hmm?" Dean stated as he held the chain on the cuffs. He yanked toward him, jamming an elbow in John's back. He knew the older guy liked it rough. He could be nearly brutalized and he would see it as foreplay. "The other way sounds better."

John's cock twitched at the pain and the feeling of being dominated. "Oh...that's how it is? Two pervs just wanted an excuse to see me naked?" John pretended to struggle in the cuffs which turned Seth on to no end. "Too fucking bad...I don't swing that way."

Dean pushed a foot behind John's knee to get him to kneel. "You do this and your little problem hits a computer glitch...then poof." He then took one hand, smacking John's head. "You don't you end up in booking...then lock down where you will become the whole blocks prime bitch."

Seth smirked as he ran a hand to grope the front of his pants as he looked at the kneeling man. "I've been after you a long time, Cena. You'd better make it good if you want me to look the other way." John was torn. A part of him wanted to comply but he was afraid if he did they would go too easy on him. He wanted to be roughed up, wanted the sweet blissful pain that made him forget.

"Go fuck yourselves...better yet each other. That's probably all you two do all day anyway." John spat in defiance.

Dean moved to roughly shove almost kick John forward, causing his chest to go towards the ground since he didn't have his hands to brace him. "Tough guy hmm? Any marks we can just say you were resisting." He placed a foot between John's shoulders to hold him down. "First honors, Boss."

Seth moved behind John to begin working his shorts open. "Two choices, Cena...you do as we say and we make it feel good or you resist and I let Officer Ambrose work over that ass with your belt...then we take turns with you."

"Go to hell!" John spat, putting on a show of trying to struggle.

Seth jerked John's shorts and boxers down, exposing his bare ass. "Hmm...despite your mouth you do have some...redeeming qualities...go ahead, Officer. Hard way it is."

Dean's almost wanted to salivate remembering last time he used a belt. "Need you to pin him then, Sir."

Seth moved to take Dean's place in holding John down. "I'll get you sons of bitches for this!" John yelled, trying to sound outraged.

"Yeah, yeah we heard it before." Dean told John as he pulled the belt free. He started with it doubled like normal and bringing it over John's cheeks.

"Fuck!" John cursed at the stinging pain to his cheeks but his cock thickened slightly. "You bastard!"

Seth shook his head. "That's it...he makes too much noise." He took off the tie he was wearing and tied a knot in the center. Before John knew what was happening Seth pushed the knot into the older man's mouth and tied it behind his head while John grunted in protest. "Much better."

"Yeah, don't need hotel security called." Dean laughed, giving John two more lashes. He fought the moan that wanted to creep from his own lips.

"You like that, don't you, Ambrose?" Seth purred as John screamed into the gag. "You like making spoiled punks cry out...like seeing the pain you can inflict on them."

"You know I do, Sir." Dean replied before he hit John's ass again with a gleam in his eyes. "That's why you recruited me for this detail."

Seth gave his thickening cock a squeeze through his dress slacks. "That I do...just like I enjoy seeing a helpless man. Bitch has no idea what he walked in to." John jumped at the hit, panting through his nose as a heated moan came from his throat.

Dean laughed. "I think Mr. Straight Boy actually likes this." He lashed John again. "Did you hear that sound?" He did it one more time.

John gave a muffled moan around the cloth in his mouth. It was definitely a heated sound and not one of agony. "Hmm...that's a new one." Seth commented as he heard John. "Most of them would be crying like babies by now." Dean stretched the belt out giving sharp snaps, causing deeper and sharper welts then the folded belt did.

John's body trembled at the pain washing over him, heating his ass and making him ache to be fucked hard. He gave a needy moan, his hard member already dripping in anticipation. "Hmm he really is getting it." Dean gloated. "Fuck, maybe he would like to be the block bitch."

Seth moved so he could wrap his hands around John's leaking cock. "Slut is so hard he's dripping." He gave it a pump. "You like that idea, Cena? Being the block bitch?" John's head spun with adrenaline as he moaned in response. It had been a week since he had been filled.

Dean groaned as he groped his own hard cock. "Permission, Sir to give him his first introduction?"

"Sure...go ahead." Seth released John's cock, seeing his hand was coated in pre-cum. "Bitch." He said mockingly, wiping his hand on John's cheek.

"This will be sweet." Dean commented as he dropped the belt and began to open the uniform slacks.

Seth bent over John. "Officer Ambrose is good isn't he? I'll tell him to make sure you cum so hard you almost pass out if you'll suck my cock." John nodded slowly. "Good boy." Seth worked the knot loose, pulling the gag out of John's mouth and pulled his cock free from his fly. "Get busy then." John licked his dry lips before almost timidly licking Seth's hard member in front of him. Dean shot his focus to Seth for just a moment then back down. "He is a hot bitch isn't he, Sir?" He knelt behind John, using both hands to knead the heated flesh. "Damn, this will be sweet." He wet the tip of his cock enough to work it between John's cheeks, pushing against the hole.

John gasped at the teasing to his entrance and Seth took the opening to shove his cock into the older man's mouth, holding the back of his head as he pumped his hips. "Yes, he is. Enjoy, Officer."

"Gladly Sir." Dean pushed hard with a grunt. "Fucking tight...just the way we like them."

John groaned around Seth's cock as the younger man used his mouth. "And from the sound of him he likes it." Seth looked down at John with dark eyes. "Good mouth too...knew it was good for something." He smirked. "You know what, Bitch? We set you up. We know you're clean...we just wanted your sexy ass."

Dean laughed. "Amazing what a good costume shop can do." He commented with how the play changed.

John began to struggle at the news but moaned when Dean brushed his prostate. Seth laughed. "Oh no, you're going to take it now. So naive...didn't even ask to see credentials...with your celebrity status you'll end up kidnapped, Boy."

"Mmm yeah." Dean moaned as he gripped John's hips as he pulled back to slam back in. "He won't say shit...would be nothing but a laughing stock." John's body was humming with adrenaline as the two men used him. This was why he continually sought out Seth and Dean. Between the two they could make his body scream in need. It was the only thing that would numb the pain. He moaned around Seth's cock, sending delicious vibrations up the shaft.

"Oh, yeah like that?" Dean asked with a grunt. He pulled back to slam again hard. "Fuck, he feels good...how's your end?"

"Good..." Seth grunted as he fucked the older man's mouth. "Remember I promised him a hard orgasm."

"Yeah." Dean grunted as he moved on hand to grip John's cock firmly. As he stroked down he grunted a chuckle. "Superstar here has jewels below...and I don't mean family jewels."

"Fuck...really? I didn't notice. Kinky SOB." Seth moaned as he felt the tension building. "Gonna fill his mouth good soon...hope he likes to swallow."

"Even if he doesn't stuff him until he does." Dean moaned as he jerked John's cock hard. Seth only lasted a few more thrusts until his eyes drifted as he cried out his climax. He held his cock in John's mouth, only releasing his head after the bound man had swallowed it all.

"Fuck, that looked hot." Dean moaned with a pant. "Not far behind...want to lend a hand?"

"Sure...what do you want?" Seth asked, pulling out of John's mouth.

"Oh...fuck." John panted heavily as he felt the metal cuffs digging into his wrists.

"Take over his jerking so I can focus pounding." Dean said.

Seth grabbed John's cock after Dean let go and gave it a firm squeeze. "Go ahead. I got it."

Dean moved his hand back to John's hip, almost his waist to pound him hard and good. "Like that, Superstar?" He moaned out.

"Fuck..." John moaned as Dean was hitting his prostrate almost every time. Seth gave his cock a rough jerk and he began to tremble, cum shooting to coat the younger man's hand as he cried out in pleasure.

"Yeah, damn just like that." Dean moaned as he continued even as John tightened. "Oh, yeah fucking squeeze me." John slowly came off his high after his cock was spent but it didn't bother him that Dean continued to pound him. Seth released his hold on John and walked behind his boyfriend, raking his nails lightly across Dean's back.

Dean groaned almost a pleasurable sigh. "Under the shirt." He moaned out.

Seth pulled Dean's shirt up, smearing John's release on his back. "Feel that? That's how hot you made the bitch." He raked his nails over the wet flesh. "Fill his ass good."

"Oh fuck yeah." Dean moaned, his eyes drifting closed. It only took a few more good thrusts before he lost it, cumming to fill John up. He stayed deep until he felt he was done then pulled back, sinking on his heels. "Fuck, that was good." He worked the buttons of the shirt to be able to remove it.

"Y-yeah..." John panted, feeling exhausted after his hard orgasm. "Fucking good. Where'd you get the uniform?"

"Seth grabbed it from home." Dean told him. "I know part of you doesn't want to, Seth...but free him so we can see how his wrists are."

"Sure. I'll grab the key." Seth walked to where he had left the key out then bent to unlock John from the cuffs. He felt almost ashamed at how torn John's wrists looked from his struggling in the tight metal. "John, you feel okay?" John nodded.

Dean looked as he helped John up on his knees to see if there was any sign of blood. "Yeah, they may be stiff a day or two. Not too bad though."

"I'll deal." John shrugged. "Thanks, Guys. I needed that." He slowly stood to his feet. "I had a rough evening."

"Oh? What's up?" Dean moved to stand as well, just moving to kick the pants the rest of the way off.

John sighed. "Something was off with Ran tonight. Honestly he really hurt me. He invited me for drinks after the show, said I could come to his room so it would be private if I wanted to vent about Rome. Well, I poured my heart out and it was like he was a stranger...the only thing he said was he knew I would get a bad rep at work for sleeping around so much. Shea was more than supportive but I felt like a burden and excused myself. Ran didn't even say goodbye. He doesn't care about me anymore and that cuts deep."

Tears wanted to fill the older man's eyes and he angrily wiped them away. He was tired of crying, tired of looking weak but most of all just plain tired. "He was your friend for years...talk to him." Dean said. "If he is still being an ass because of Rome….well, fuck him. Not actually."

John nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm going to shower and go to bed, Guys. Early day tomorrow." "Okay. Night, John." Seth's dark eyes looked concerned but he didn't push.

"Night, John Boy." Dean told him after he left he looked at Seth. "Fuck, Randy is an ass...we know this. I can be an ass too. John said they used to be like brothers. Can't he see John needed him?"

Seth shook his head. "I don't know what's up but John never seems happy anymore. Hell, the only time I see any joy on his face is when we're playing." He moved to pick up the remains of their fun.

"Well, honestly, Kitten...how happy would you be feeling if I was in Roman's position? John always needs to throw on a smile for the fans. He can only show how he feels when the cameras aren't on." Dean observed sadly.

"I know...I would be the same way. And it seems because of his locker room rep no one takes John seriously." Seth sighed. "They think Rome was just John's boy toy so he can't be in that much pain."

"We can just try to be there for him like we have been." Dean stated.

"Doesn't seem like enough when I hear him cry himself to sleep every night but I can't bring Rome back." Seth said sadly.

"I know." Dean sighed. "We just have to keep positive for him that Rome will come back though."

The guys cleaned up and then retired to bed themselves. When Seth and Dean were both around John slept in his own bed. Those were the nights he felt most alone.

Another month passed until it was well into May and still Roman lay lifeless in the hospital bed in Florida. John had become a shell of his former self. Oh, physically he was as strong as ever, a product of his work and healthy lifestyle. But the carefree, fun spark in the older man that had always made him seem much younger was all but gone. He went about his life as usual but his blue eyes looked empty, a reflection of how his heart felt. It had even been weeks since John had asked Seth and Dean to play.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, the depression just seemed to kill his sex drive. His whole life was one never ending symphony of pain. Had Roman passed away maybe John could have found some kind of closure but this living in purgatory was killing him inside. The fact that today was Roman's 30th birthday only made things hurt worse. A life that should be only starting for the Samoan and it was paused, maybe forever. It was morning around 9 am on Monday May 25th. The guys were in New York for Raw and John was in his hotel suite looking over breakfast options while Dean and Seth showered for the day. They still shared a room even though they hadn't played in awhile. The men had become even closer since the episode with Randy. John had never burdened Randy with talk of Roman again, yet one more thing that was eating him inside.

There was a knock on the door. John, seeing the others had not come out yet when to see who it was. Sheamus was standing on the other side in his old trademark tweed vest, blue jeans and flat cap. "Hey, Shea." John wondered what Sheamus was doing here so early. "The guys and I were just getting ready for breakfast. Come on in."

"Thee guys?" Sheamus asked looking. "I nay interrupting am I?"

"Nah, it's just Seth and Dean. They're showering right now." John stepped aside to let Sheamus in.

"Nay to pry...but ye share with them?" He asked as he walked in. He wondered how close this friendship was. "Ah I guess no different then when ye used to share with Randy, aye?"

John didn't know why he felt embarrassed to admit it was more. He was afraid the Irishman would see him as a slut then same as everyone else. "Yeah. They were close to Rome...before he...got sick he always told us to take care of each other. We were kind of like...play partners. Rome and I were a couple and Seth and Dean...but we all played together." He left out the fact that he hadn't been interested in sex for weeks.

"Ah...hey if it's cool all around, why not...right." Sheamus smiled, giving John a good natured pat on his arm. "I haven't really seen ya except in passing since ye came for a drink. Just wondering how ya holding?"

"As well as could be expected." John said almost numbly. "Today is Rome's birthday. His 30th. I saw him last Thursday and took him a lit cupcake...I blew out the candle." The pain could be heard in every word from the older man.

"Well, that was a very sweet gesture." Sheamus told him. He took a deep breath that ended in a sigh. "I know ye close to those two...because of him and ye interactions with them. I am sorry how thing went when ye came over. Randy can act a bit of a brat...he won't ever tell ya this himself, but he feels...damn, what's a good word." He pursed his lips in thought. "Almost abandoned."

John's empty eyes showed a flicker of emotions, hurt and a little anger. "Abandoned? Good wording...that's exactly how I feel."

Sheamus lowered his head some. "He misses ya...constantly. I try to get him to reach out to ya, but he feels he will be in thee way. Before ya got serious with Roman, Randy and to a point I were where ya turned if you wanted people to connect with."

John sighed, lowering his own eyes. His body shook slightly...he was just so exhausted. "I told him before we had drinks I had been a shitty friend...so much on my mind. He told me he understood. I know I haven't been perfect."

"I know. Nobody's perfect, Fella." Sheamus reached over to comfort John. Dean had started to come out of the room but backtracked seeing Sheamus, pushing Seth with him shutting the door.

John just rested his head on Sheamus' shoulder a moment, closing his eyes. "I didn't mean to treat him wrong...you guys just both seemed busy with your lives and my mind was focused on Rome. We were planning a big pool party weekend for you two before he got sick." John wished he could explain the war he had been facing against the demon but of course he couldn't.

"Aye...I remember. If ya want we still can. Randy just needs to warm up. He is seeing he is not the focus on your world like it seemed when ye two were single. Ya know he can be insecure." Sheamus stated.

"He's still important to me." John admitted as he pulled away. "Hell, after Rome one of the most important. But I think he hates Rome and doesn't want to hear about him...so I try to censor myself around him now."

"Not as bad as before." Sheamus told him. "Randy realized the dude made a mistake. One that as far as we know had not been repeated. Randy was honestly worried ye were being abused but refused to say anything. He knows ya style of things and feared Roman was taking advantage of that."

"Well, he wasn't. He loves me." John told him with conviction. "When he hurt me that one time it wasn't his fault. I like things rough...I asked for it. He's more gentle than most people know."

"I get it, Fella...I do. Randy is seeing it as well." Sheamus nodded.

"You know the ironic thing?" John said dryly. "Rome was worried he wouldn't be enough for me...that he couldn't give it to me hard enough...and all I wanted was him."

"So, he worried he wouldn't be rough enough...he just pushed too far thee one night?" Sheamus asked.

John couldn't explain to Sheamus the truth but he tried to be honest. "No...after that he toned it down. Then he worried I would grow bored."

"Ah...So can ya give Ran another chance?" Sheamus asked.

John nodded. "Sure...if he still wants a selfish slut as his friend." He tried to say the words jokingly but the truth showed in his eyes.

"Well if that's how ya see yaself, Fella...but he just see ya as ye are...and misses ya." Sheamus said softly.

John knew better but he just nodded. "Tell him I miss him too."

"I will...once he stops yelling at me." Sheamus laughed. "Well, I'll let ya get back to ya day...I need to track me down a wee lil Englishman." He laughed again.

"See you, Shea. Thanks." John thought Randy's boyfriend was pretty amazing. Sheamus patted John's arm again before seeing himself out.

"You can come out now!" John yelled, knowing Dean and Seth were giving him privacy. He began to look over breakfast options.

Dean slowly opened the bedroom door. "Sorry, John Boy. Saw you had company."

"It's fine, Guys. It was unexpected. Shea came to tell me Randy misses me." John told them. Seth walked out in front of Dean. "Not to rush off but I have to go in a few minutes. You two enjoy your meal. I'll grab something on the go."

Dean tried not to look down. "See you at the show, Kitten."

"Bye, Baby." Seth gave Dean a kiss before rushing off to grab his phone and head out. John gave Dean a comforting pat on the shoulder when they were alone. "I know it's hard, Man. Least you had last night together."

"Yeah and I try to beat the crap out of him in the ring tonight." Dean tried to joke as he sat down.

"Well, that's something." John joked. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Dean though a moment. "Pancakes and bacon."

John placed the order, ordering the same thing for himself. He sat down by Dean then to wait. "I splurged a little...today Rome turns 30...I wanted to celebrate." He explained. "I wish I could be with him."

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "The hazards of work. So, you going Wednesday or Thursday over there?"

John nodded. "Thursday. I took him a cupcake last Thursday...and a Brawling Buddy of myself. I guess my version of a teddy bear...left it by his bed...so I can always watch out for him."

"Okay, that is sweet." Dean told him. "Seth and I don't have buddies." He tried to joke.

"I know. I have the Rome Bleacher Creature though." John confessed.

Dean couldn't help a faint chuckle. "You do...I never spotted it."

"Yeah, that and two of his action figures. One is in a twin pack with Seth." John answered. "The bleacher creature is at my place...on my bed."

"Ah okay. That cool." Dean nodded.

The guys chatted until their food arrived and then parted to go their own ways after eating. John was thankful he had a busy, distracting day and before he knew it Raw time was almost there.


	65. Chapter 65

(Two updates this week because I'm snowed in and bored :)

John was in his locker room doing his pre-match stretches when his phone went off. "What the fuck?" He grumbled, reaching for it to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, John?" A male's voice asked.

"Yeah. May I ask who's calling?" John asked as he wiped his face.

"Matt, Roman's brother." The voice replied.

John's heart pounded, wondering why the man was calling. "Hey. What can I do for you?"

"I didn't know if I would catch you or not...you're at the show right? Well, when you wrap you may want to make your way here."

"Why? What's happened?" John didn't care if he was at Raw. He wanted to know what was happening with his boyfriend.

"Well, we're not fully sure. Ma keeps saying she thinks she is getting reactions. The nurses keep telling us not to get our hopes up." Matt told John.

John felt something he had not felt in weeks: hope. "Thank you for calling. I'll head out right after my match." John told Matt, his mind racing with all the things he had to do.

"Okay see you then...maybe he needs his Prince Charming to wake him." Matt lightly joked but then gave a faint yelp as his sister punched his arm.

John laughed his first genuine laugh in days. "See you, Man. Goodbye." He ended the call and took off at almost a run down the hallway, running right into Randy. "Hey! You know where Hunt and Steph are at in here?"

"Yeah, they wrapped in the ring so they should be in the office. What's up?" Randy asked him.

John grabbed Randy in a hard bear hug. "Rome's brother called...his mom says Rome is responding! I have to get my ass to Florida."

Randy was shocked by the hug since the two had become almost estranged. "Wow, that's great, Man. Yeah, I know they have a segment with Dean and Seth soon, but you might be able to catch them."

"Thanks! Catch you soon!" John leaned forward to speak near Randy's ear. "I missed you too."

Randy gave a faint chuckle then punched John's arm. "Get going, Cornball. Give Fabio my best." Randy laughed before heading back down the hall. John almost ran down the hall until he reached Hunter's office. He caught his breath before knocking.

Hunter looked over from the chair he was sitting in getting a breather between spots. "It's open." He called out.

John walked into the room, his chest heaving. "Hunt, I need to fly out of here as soon as my match is over. Matt, Rome's brother called. His mom thinks he is finally responding."

"Wow...that's great news. I hope it's true, of course." Hunter licked his lips. "How soon do you think you'll be back?"

"I have no idea yet but I'll contact you." John told him honestly. "I know I'll miss Smackdown but maybe by Sunday."

"I sure hope Sunday...even if you just fly in for half the day. We've been hyping this whole thing between you and Owens." Hunter told him. "I can clear Smackdown, and house shows, shit happens. The chamber will be hard."

"Okay...I'll be there." John promised. "May I use the company jet after my match?"

Hunter thought a moment. "It should be good. I'll get hold of the pilot and have him book the flight plan. I'll have a company car waiting if you can get someone to handle your belongings for you."

John nodded. "Thanks, Hunt. This means a lot to me. It's been a long two months."

"I'm sure. Get going. I have a spot...and you have to get ready to give Zack a good showing." Hunter said with a smile.

John nodded before hurrying to go get ready for his match. He sent Dean a text, knowing his friend was currently busy and would not get it until later. #Rome's Bro called. Mom thinks Rome is responding. Heading to Florida after my match and off until Sun. Get my stuff for me? I'll keep you posted.#

Dean just finished the spot where he was 'arrested'. He felt the phone in the van. Asking to get uncuffed already he checked it. #Sure Man got it, good luck I'll fill Seth in after we wrap.#

John was watching the monitors and responded. #Thanks. Your turn to be arrested LoL# He moved into position to run out for his US open challenge.

Dean laughed at the reference and just relaxed, knowing he was not getting to the arena before the end of the show. John put on a good match with Zack and then hurried to excuse himself. Things seemed to move quickly and before he knew it he was in the air and on his way to Florida. He had never been more nervous or excited in all his life. Just after midnight his phone went off on a text message. When he looked it had come in from Roman's phone. #You missed my Birthday, Daddy.#

John's hand began to shake as his heart wanted to explode from the message. Tears ran unchecked down his cheeks as he furiously typed a message in reply. #I know, Baby. On my way. I'll make it up to you.# It seemed almost too good to be true.

There was a delay. Did he imagine the message? No it was right there in front of him. Then the reply came. #Figured that, I tried to call first, got your voicemail and thought you might be.#

#About two hours away, Baby. How long have you been awake?# John sent the message then forwarded Roman's first message to Seth and Dean's phone so they could see he was awake. Remembering Shea saying Randy felt left out John sent him a text too. #Rome's awake! Not there yet but he just texted me!#

Randy's reply came first. #Well glad to hear it, for just waking up that is surprising.#

Dean read the message to Seth as they headed for the hotel, laughing. #Still calls you Daddy sweet.#

Last was Roman's reply. #Not long think 30. Don't know sure. Try stay up.#

Of course John replied to Roman first. #You rest if you need to. I'll be a few hours. I left you a buddy on the night stand.# He then wrote Dean again. #So happy I can't even contain it. It may be Rome's birthday but I got the present.# Lastly John wrote Randy. #Happiest night of my life. I feel alive again! Keep you posted later, Man.#

#I bet.# Came Dean's reply oddly so was Randy's. #He was in bed with me, someone must have moved him. See you soon Daddy.# Came Roman's reply a few minutes later. The next two hours seemed slow for John. The minute his jet landed in Tampa John called a taxi and rode to the hospital. Months of stress and pain seemed to melt away. Roman was awake and a free man. Reaching the familiar hospital a short time later John paid the driver and hurried inside to see his boyfriend. By the time John reached Roman's room the younger man appeared asleep again. His brother was sleeping, sitting up on the couch his legs stretched out in front of him and arm folded across his chest. Tucked under the edge of Roman's blanket was the Brawling Buddy peeking out.

John was disappointed but didn't want to rudely wake either guy. He walked softly up to Roman's bed and bent to place a soft kiss on his lips as he always did. Unlike all the other times when Roman remained still, statue like, this time his lips moved softly in reply with a faint groan. John gently cupped Roman's face as he kissed him. When it ended he whispered into the Samoan's ear. "Daddy's here." Tears once again wanted to prick his eyes but they were of joy. "Just rest."

"Hey." Roman whispered in reply. "Isn't how ever long I was out enough sleep?" He tried to joke, his voice sounded very rough. His eyes slowly opened instead of the steel grey John was used to these was a rich, chocolate brown.

John stroked Roman's hair as he whispered. "Two months, Baby. Longest of my life...your eyes are gorgeous. Dark like Seth's."

"So I heard." Roman chuckled again.

"Oh, the prince arrived." A voice came from the side. Roman turned his head with a faint glare. Matt stood up, stretching he looked almost as tall as he was round. "Guess I can get some air...be back in the morning. I'm sure the prince wants to stay." He headed for the door as Roman looked back at John.

"You studied Seth's eyes?"

"Well, not on purpose. Just spend so much time hanging with them I notice the color." John answered with a chuckle. "Your brother always rib you?"

"Doesn't yours?" Roman asked simply. He cringed slightly, closing his eyes. "Sorry...headache when I try to focus too much yet. Docs don't know why, but consider it minor considering."

John looked concerned as he stroked Roman's hair. "Just rest, Baby. We have plenty of time to catch up. Seth and Dean are so happy you're back."

"They're not the only one." Roman tried to joke.

John cracked a smile. "So...how does it feel to be free? No having to share your body...well, except with me." He laughed.

"A bit confused, can't believe it, surreal?" Roman said honestly.

I can imagine." Tears wanted to trickle from John's eyes as he pulled a chair up by the bed to sit. "You have no idea how much I've missed you...how I went over and over in my head what I should have said...did you hear me talking to you all the time?"

"Not sure." Roman admitted. "I don't really re-remember anything after Mania. They said some memory loss is normal."

John nodded. "It seems like a lifetime since Mania." He leaned forward to rest his head against Roman's bed. "Your cousins...the Uso boys paid me a visit and warned me I'd better not be sleeping around with guys while you were out. And your dad can be intimidating as hell."

Roman gave a weak chuckle then a cough. "Sounds about right."

"Want to try to rest now, Baby? We both sound tired." John told him with a yawn. He had been under such a load of stress for so long his body was finally relaxing and he wanted to pass out.

"Okay, Johnny...kiss good night?" John stood to bend over the bed, love in his bloodshot eyes as he pressed his lips to Roman's. Roman lightly returned the kiss, moving a hand to the back of John's head. It shook a little as he tried to hold it there.

John gave a small groan at Roman's actions, feeling the energy between them. When the kiss broke he smiled and moved the Brawling Buddy closer to his boyfriend. "There, now you can sleep with me."

Roman slowly opened his eyes to look down at it. "Thanks, Johnny."

"Night, Baby. Need anything just call." John moved to lay on the couch, too tired to even pull the bed out. Roman wrapped his arm around the buddy before closing his eyes again. John curled on the couch and passed out a minute later, falling into a deep sleep, not caring he was fully dressed still in his ring gear from Raw. Roman slept deeply himself until the first nurse came in to wake him. He jumped at first, looking frightened. She apologized as she was just checking on him as was normal procedure for newly awake patients. He sighed and tried to fall asleep again. John slept deeply still, his heavy breathing could be heard as he was curled on his side, his legs draped over the edge of the couch.

It was around nine when Roman's parents came back. In that time Roman was awakened three more times. Every time the nurses would leave he would look at John but didn't dare call to wake him. He could just see how totally drained the older man was. His mom came over, giving him a big hug and a kiss. John finally stirred with a small groan, feeling like he had slept two months himself. His mouth felt dry and his muscles ached from being in the same curled up position for hours. He moved to sit up, seeing Roman's mom by the bed. "Morning."

She looked over. "Morning, John. Glad you made it."

"I don't think a natural disaster would have kept him away." Roman joked.

His mom smiled while his dad gave a quiet chuckle. "Has the doctor or therapist been by yet?" His father asked.

"Not yet." Roman told them.

"How are you feeling today?" John asked as he stood to stretch his legs.

"Still bit confused." Roman told him. "Stiff."

"How your hands?" His father asked.

Roman lowered his eyes. "I haven't tried anything yet with them."

"Well, hold the one out like they did last night." Roman slowly lifted his right arm out in front of him, straightening the hand. It didn't take long before it was clear to see he was struggling. "That's enough." Roman lowered it back down, his eyes lowering as well.

John felt concerned as he watched. "You've been having trouble with your hands, Rome?" He didn't use the pet name Baby in front of his parents, not knowing if it would embarrass his boyfriend or not.

"Yeah. The doctors say it is not uncommon. They were surprised I am talking as well I am." Roman told him. He gave a faint sigh. "They haven't tested the other motor functions yet."

John moved to the opposite side of the bed that wasn't taken by Roman's mom. "Hey, we'll deal. Just happy you're back with us. Right, Patricia?"

"Of course we are." The older woman smiled. "Between us and the rest of the family you will get all the help you need."

"Thanks." Roman looked down.

"Stop the long face. I am just glad this long ordeal is over with." She told him. "Now we just work on your recovery."

John put his hand on Roman's arm. "Your mom's right. No sad faces." He wanted to kiss his boyfriend and just hoped it was okay. "Morning kiss?"

Roman turned his eyes toward John. "Sure, Johnny." He whispered. John hoped he hadn't embarrassed Roman by asking. He bent to give the younger man a soft kiss, his lips just brushing Roman's gently. Roman returned the kiss lightly as he moved his other hand to rest on John's with a light squeeze. John gave a genuine, dimpled grin as the kiss broke. "Best morning I've had in months."

"Yeah." Roman replied huffed a breath, closing his eyes.

"Still headaches, Rome?" His father asked.

"Yes, Sir." Roman admitted.

John ran a hand over Roman's forehead. "Anything I can get or do for you?"

"No...part of me can't wait for them to say I can be released, but where will I go?" Roman asked.

"Well, you can always come to our home." His mother told him.

"You and Dad have your own lives to worry of." Roman told them.

He father gave a scoff. "And we worry about you."

"You know you're always welcome at my place too." John told him. "I have off until Sunday but I still have to wrestle the pay per view. They have a big match hyped for me and this NXT kid Owens."

"He will need supervision, John." Roman's father told him. "Even if the only issues are his hands and these headaches. Even if you only have work three days a week, who would be there to help him those three?"

John slowly nodded. He could see the truth in the older man's words. "You're right, Sir. I apologize. I didn't think."

"Not that I wouldn't welcome time with you and mom." Roman started. He drew his lips in, biting them as he tried to think.

"We can get an aid to help." His father told him. "John is welcome to come see you when he has off."

"Um...would we still be down here...or your place up north?" Roman asked.

"I am down here mainly. Your mother never moved up there." His father replied.

"Ah...um...okay." Roman almost whispered, not wanting to be rude to his parents.

John knew visiting Roman at his parents would not be the same as having their privacy but he had to think of his boyfriend's wellbeing. "Thank you, Sir. I'd love to visit if I wouldn't be imposing too much."

"No, it will be fine." He told John.

"Well, at least I won't go hungry." Roman joked.

John smiled. "I take it your mom is an excellent cook?"

The older woman almost blushed. "Nothing special."

"Ma, you would practically live in the kitchen if you could." Roman opened his eyes looking at John. "She loves trying new recipes. Never know if it will be Polynesian or Italian."

"Sounds great." John grinned at her. "My family has an Italian background too."

"Just as long as I don't become like Matt or Kiki." Roman stated.

"I'll watch it, Dear." His mother assured him.

John had to snicker at the thought of Roman being round as his brother. "Who is Kiki?"

"Rikishi." Roman told him. John tried not to shudder, picturing Roman with the large Samoan's ass.

"You okay, John? You're looking a little pale." Roman's father claimed.

Roman looked more on John. "When you last eat, Johnny?"

"Um...I had a snack before my match yesterday evening. Just some fruit." John replied. His mind had been too occupied to eat much lately.

"That was what like twelve hours ago?" Roman replied before closing his eyes again before giving a faint yawn. "Do-don't need you...passing out...on me." He yawned again.

"Looks like you need a nap, Kid." His father stated. He looked at John. "Want to grab a bite with us?"

John didn't want to leave Roman but he knew he should. He nodded while eyeing Roman reluctantly. "Yes, Sir. Sounds good."

"I'll be fine...not like I'm going anywhere." Roman tried to joke.

John nodded, smiling as he noticed the Saint Christopher still around Roman's neck. When he saw it he was reminded a piece of him was always with his boyfriend. "Enjoy your nap, Baby."

"I will see you guys soon." Roman told John and his parents. His mother was reluctant to leave, but knew he was tired. She made her way toward the door. John cast one more look at Roman before they left the room to get a bite to eat. Roman's father patted Roman's arm before heading out.


	66. Chapter 66

(Hope you all had a great week. Doing the update early this week because Lady Jade and I are going out tomorrow. I will post the update to our second story Skirting the Fringe on Sunday.) Rose

The three headed for the elevator. "So, this is your neck of the woods right?" The older man asked John.

"Yes, Sir. I live 20 minutes away." John nodded, knowing he probably looked like hell in his ring gear wrinkled from last night.

"Can you suggest a good place?" He asked John as they were reaching the lobby.

"Sure." John nodded. He gave them the name of a local diner about ten minutes away. "It's a small place but the food is from scratch and excellent. It would be my honor to treat you both."

"That's very nice of you." The older man told him

"Do you have a car here?" Patricia asked.

John shook his head. "I took a taxi last night at the airport to get here. Please forgive my appearance...I came straight from Raw."

"Not a problem, we can drive." She told him. "As for your appearance it is understandable. Would you feel better if we drove you home to change?" She asked sweetly.

John nodded. "Yes, thank you if it's not too much trouble." He really liked Roman's mom.

"Nonsense, no trouble at all." The three headed for the parking lot. "You can just give Sika the address after we get in." She told him.

"Thank you." John told her gratefully, walking along beside them.

Once at the car Sika opened it. "Is the back seat okay with you, John?" Patricia asked.

"Of course." John slid into the back seat and put on his seatbelt. The two older people got in and the car was started. John gave the address and they headed out.

The ride went on for around 20 minutes until they reached John's place. He gave Sika the security code at the gate to get entrance. Patricia couldn't help but look slightly stunned as they rode up the main drive. Sika drove them in and pulled into the front. John unbuckled his seatbelt. "You both are welcome to come inside while I change." He offered.

"Thank you, John." Patricia told him as he unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Very nice." Sika said faintly as he did the same.

John led to two up the walk and unlocked the front door. Once they were inside the house he showed them where the main downstairs sitting room was located. "I won't be long." He assured them.

"That's fine, John." Patricia told him. "You mind if we look around?"

"Patty." Sika lightly snapped the name. She just took her hand to wave it off.

John gave her a reassuring smile. He had always been proud of his beautiful home. "No, be my guest please. I'll be back soon." He turned to make the walk to his upstairs bedroom.

Sika looked at his wife after John left. "You just can't help yourself can you?"

"What did I do, Dear?" She asked as she slowly moved to look around the place. "Don't you want to see what kind of surroundings your son might me living in?" The older man scowled before he followed his wife.

John walked to the master bedroom and smiled at seeing the Roman bleacher creature on his large bed. He stripped out of his wrinkled clothing and looked for something clean and comfortable to wear. He pulled out a salmon colored button down shirt, tan cargo shorts, and boxers before walking to the bathroom for a fast shower. The older woman marveled at the gourmet style kitchen. She was thinking of the fun she could have creating if she had use of it. They explored more and slowly realized how massive of a place it actually was.

John showered quickly and wasted no time before brushing his teeth and drying off to dress. After he was finished he packed a small bag just in case he stayed overnight again at the hospital, a change of clothes, a bath towel, and toiletries. Slowly the couple made their way to the sitting room again before they got too lost. John came down the stairs to meet them a few minutes later. "I feel much better. Thank you for waiting." He told them. "Did you look around the place?"

"A little. We were worried we would get lost." Patricia admitted. "What we saw was amazing."

"May I show you my newest extension?" John offered. "I admit I'm kind of proud of it and it's Rome's favorite room in the house." 'Other than the bedroom.' He thought to himself.

"Sure John. So you two have spent a lot of time here on your days off since you two started dating?" His mother asked.

"Honestly, most days." John admitted. "I think Rome's only been to his place a few times." He led the two to begin walking through the house.

"How long have you been seeing our son?" She asked John as they walked. The two hardly knew anything about their relationship past what was in the letters they received.

"Seems like so long but I think it's actually only been five or six months." John tried to think. "We got together through mutual friends and just seemed to click."

"I see. Wish we could have met sooner. I understand my son's reservations though." She replied.

"I don't think he thought you would approve." John tried to explain. "He loves you both and worried it would disappoint you." When they reached the pool room John opened the door for them and hit the lights. The sound of rushing water could be heard.

"Well, it isn't...traditional." She stated, then stopped as she looked at the room. "Wow."

"Now this my type of room." Sika exclaimed. "You can have the kitchen, Patty...I would take this." He stepped in more, looking around. Talk about a piece of paradise."

"Thank you, Sir." John told the man. "I guess you're like Rome in that way. You're both more than welcome at my place anytime you like."

"Maybe we can talk more over breakfast?" Patricia suggested. "You said it's been some time since you ate. If you're anything like the other boys you are normally non stop eating machines." She smiled

John chuckled. "Well, I do like my food sure. Would you both mind following me if I took a car? That way I'll have transportation of my own at the hospital."

"That's fine." She told him.

"You two can go on to the car then if you like." John led them out of the pool room and back through the house. "I'll grab a car from the garage and you can follow me."

"Okay, John." They headed out and got into their car waiting.

John took his small bag and made sure the house was secure before taking off for the garage. He chose a yellow Mustang and a few minutes later pulled the car out and waited for Sika to follow him.

"Boys and their toys." Sika commented before following John.

"Oh, quiet Hun. You know if you could have you would have had them too." His wife commented to which he gave a hearty laugh.

"More than likely." It was only a ten minute drive or so before John's car pulled into a small diner. It had a well kept appearance and looked to be busy for breakfast. John hopped out and waited on the older couple.

Sika pulled into a spot next to John and the couple got out of the car. "Nice." Sika commented. He wasn't sure what type of place a guy like John would have picked.

"Nothing fancy but I come here a lot. They have great food." John told them. He walked to open the door for Patricia to go inside.

"Well, thank you." She smiled. She liked when young men still knew to be gentlemen. Sika gave a faint smile as he passed John.

Once they were inside a waitress seated them and left them with three menus. "I don't have to look. I always have the same thing." John joked.

The other two pulled up the menu, looking. It didn't take them long. When the waitress returned Patricia gave her order for strawberry crepes, ham slice, and ice tea. Sika ordered a western omelet with sausage and coffee. John ordered a double order of the western omelet, double order of ham steaks, fruit and a black coffee. The waitress giggled at the man and gave a flirting smile before jotting it down and walking away.

Patricia laughed. "As I said eating machines."

John laughed along with her. "I do love to eat." Some small children eating with their parents began pointing and calling out to him. "John Cena! John Cena!" John grinned at the kids and gave them a friendly wave.

"Some things never change do they, Dear?" Patricia commented, nudging her husband.

"You can go over if you wish while we wait on the food." Sika told him.

John nodded. "I won't be long." He loved interacting with the kids. He walked over to the two small boys, introducing himself to their parents. The mother was excited and gushing about how much her sons looked up to John and minutes later he found himself posing for a picture with them as she used her cell phone to snap several.

The older woman smiled, watching. "Remember when kids would be scared of me?" Sika joked.

"Yes, I do, Hun...you with that wild mane of hair back then." She chuckled.

John came back to the table a few minutes later, a happy smile on his face. "Thanks. I love fans...especially kids when they look at you like you're a superhero."

"It's fine, John. It is almost expected in the family for someone to be recognized when we go out." Sika told him.

"And if not they insist we go to a different restaurant." Patricia joked. John chuckled. Their food arrived and they began to eat. John thought the food was delicious as always. He had not realized how hungry he actually was.

The older couple began eating. Patricia loves the juiciness of the strawberries. John cleared his throat after a few minutes. "I know you two love Rome very much and other than my ring work you know very little about me. I can understand that our relationship is not the most conventional one...anything you would like to ask me please feel free."

"Well, tell us about your family, John." Patricia stated. "How do they feel about you two?

"They seem happy." John said honestly. "When I first came out as bisexual it took my parents awhile to adjust to the idea. I come from an old Italian family after all. But we're also all close and one of my brothers is gay. It came down to what makes me happy makes them happy." He chuckled. "Of course I get ribbed by my brothers but that would happen no matter who I was dating."

"Yeah, Matt is sort of sticking it to Rome. Need to remind him to ease back some. Yes, Roman is awake now but he is still sick." Patricia told him.

"But he isn't going to want to be babied." Sika told her.

"I know, but he will need some help for a while even if he doesn't think he needs it." She answered back. "John, can I ask a question?" Sika tried not to roll his eyes, having a feeling where his wife is heading.

"Sure, Patricia. What is it?" John asked her before taking a bite of his ham.

"I know you wished Roman could stay at your place for his recovery. Sika is up north a lot with his school. Would you have any problem with maybe me coming there to stay to help him, and allow an aide in? I am sure the pool could be beneficial."

"The boy isn't going to want you under his feet." Sika told her.

"I won't be...I can be as quiet as a mouse when John is home. He is also closer to the Center which will help when Roman is cleared to train."

"How would Roman handle the stairs? Unless you have a guest room on the main floor?" Sika wondered. He hated his wife causing a disruption to John's already hectic life.

John's face lit up at the idea. "That would be fine, Patricia. I'd be glad to have you stay at my place. Please make yourself at home there. As for my bedrooms I have several smaller ones downstairs but I also have an elevator that takes you up to my walk in closet in the master bedroom."

"Oh...do you know which set up may make it easier for Roman to get to a bathroom? If any have walk in showers?" She asked.

"We don't know how bad he is yet." Sika told her.

"Best to plan for the worst, but hoping for the best." She replied before taking a few more bites of food.

"Probably upstairs with my master bathroom. It's the most spacious and has a walk in shower and a soaking tub." John told her. "You're free to take your pick of any of the guest rooms, upstairs or downstairs since I know you'll be checking on Rome when I'm away."

"Maybe downstairs...you know to give you boys privacy." She stated with an almost knowing smile before sipping her tea. "Or I can use one room when you're away then move when you're home. I'll clean both rooms."

"Next you will want to move in full time." Sika told her.

"Just until my boy is well enough to take care of himself." She told him firmly.

"No need. I have a housekeeper who cleans twice a week." John assured her, trying not to choke on her comment about privacy. "And please stay as long as you like. I'm sure Rome will be lonely when I'm at work."

"Thank you, John. I won't add too much on her...or his work load. I clean after myself." She smiled. 'I know it will be belated, but I would like to do something for his birthday."

"Patty, don't you think something like a party will not only inconvenience John, but overwhelm Roman? We were warned about over stimulation." Sika reminded her.

She lowered her eyes. "You're right, Dear...it's just like our boy was born all over again and I want to celebrate that."

"I think it's a nice idea. I'm off until Sunday." John looked thoughtful. "Actually, one of Rome's best friends has a birthday on Thursday and I'm sure would love to fly down to see him. We could do a small celebration for them both...cake, food and music."

"Okay." She smiled. "We will keep it small." Sika wanted to almost throw his hands up in frustration.

"Good. I'll order my friend's ticket and let his boyfriend know what's going on." John told them.

"Another couple?" Sika asked which got his a slight backhand hit on the arm.

"Behave." Patricia told him.

"Nothing against them and their friends, Patty. Just wondering. Unless his friend is one of the Divas?" He told her.

John hoped Dean was cool with them being outed to Roman's parents. "No, it's two guys...Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose...they were in the Shield faction with Rome."

"They hid is well." Sika told John. "We had met them both a few times over the last few years."

"Oh, yes." Patricia almost exclaimed. "Didn't we do a shared party before for Seth and Roman?"

Sika seemed to think. "Yes...Roman didn't want Seth to feel left out during his visit."

"Please don't spread the fact they are a couple. I don't know if they are open about it." John told them.

"We won't." Patricia tried to assure John. The three continued small talk including the plans for the gathering and Roman's hopeful move. John paid the bill and they headed back for the hospital. John hoped that Roman was able to rest while they were away. He felt energized after sleep, getting cleaned up and then the food.

When the three reached the room there were two additions to the room, a commode and a wheelchair. Roman's head was turned toward the window, not acknowledging the sound of someone entering. "We're back, Rome." John said when his boyfriend didn't look at him. "Was your nap okay?"

"Lousy." He replied, still not looking.

"Bad news, Kid?" Sika asked, walking over.

"What you think?"

"Roman...be nice to your father." His mother told him. "What did they say?"

"I can't even walk a few feet without help. Ju-just standing I wobble." He whispered.

John didn't know what to say at first. He knew how hard it must be for Roman. He walked to lay a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "You'll get better...just take a little time."

"Yeah, they keep trying to convince me of that." His voice was biting. "Saying with how good my speech is...my memory. The motor skills should be nothing to worry about. Fuck that!"

"Roman, watch your tongue." His father told him.

"Where the fuck you been, old man? I'm not an angel never the fuck was."

"Roman, you will not be acting this way." Sika told him.

Patricia placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "It's okay...let him get it out however he feels he needs to." She read such outbursts could happen with coma patients. John could not believe the way Roman was acting. He wasn't perfect either but he would never dream of speaking to his dad that way. Not knowing what to say or do he just rubbed Roman's shoulder to show him he was there to support him. Roman closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Damn...um…" He turned his head to look in the direction of John. Opening his eyes, they looked lost and confused.

John's eyes reflected his concern. "It's okay, Baby. Take it easy." He tried to comfort him. Roman looked around, seeing his parents.

"You don't remember us coming in do you?" His mother asked.

"Ah...no." Roman whispered.

"It's okay, Baby." She told him. "We will make sure you are well taken care of. John and I have already been talking it over."

"You have?" Roman asked, confused.

"Yeah, Babe. Your mom is going to stay at my place and get an aid to help out. That way you have help when I have to work." John explained, feeling worried by the lost look in Roman's eyes.

"Um...okay...I gu-guess that could work." Roman replied.

John moved to pull an empty chair up so he could sit close by his boyfriend. "I think it will work out good. You can be in our room that way."

Roman nodded. "Okay, Johnny. I just hate...um...being a burden."

"Don't start that again." His mother told him.

"It happens, Baby. I've had to have help after multiple surgeries...it will get better." John tried to assure him.

"I'll try, Johnny. Um...guess you can find my nurse. Sh-um…" Roman closed his eyes with a frustrated sigh.

"Just relax, Dear...I can go find them and see what is going on." His mother told him to which he nodded. John just stayed by the bed to show Roman his support, not talking too much in fear he would confuse him more.

"So, the guys know what's going on?" Roman asked, looking at John as his mother left the room.

"I need to contact them. I thought maybe Seth and Dean could fly down to see you on Thursday for his birthday." John told him.

"Damn, I forgot that was coming up." Roman told him.

"Well, you were...occupied, Rome." His father told him.

"We want to have a small party for you and Seth." John told him with a smile. "Just need to think over what Seth would like as a gift."

"I really don't know." Roman admitted. "Um...I think he mentioned wanting to pick up rock climbing as part of his training."

"Hmmm...I'll think on it." John said. "Mind if I text Dean while I'm thinking about it?"

"Sure, go ahead."

John pulled out his phone and sent a text to Dean. #Hey, Man. Rome is going to be staying with his mom at my place while I work. He can't be left alone now because of motor skills issues. Thought maybe I could buy a plane ticket for you and Seth to fly down on Thursday? Rome's mom and I want to have a birthday party for Rome and Seth.#

Dean was relaxing in the suite when he got the message. #That's cool...surprise party? Just let him know we are going to visit?#

#Yeah. Surprise your kitten. BTW any ideas what he'd like as a gift? Anything he wants or needs?#

#I know he keeps looking over climbing gear.# Dean replied.

#Thanks. I'll send my jet your way on Thursday. Just send me where you'll be so I can get the closest airport for you.# John sent in reply.

#Wow talk about style.# Dean replied with a chuckle.

#That's how I roll. Tell Seth I said hi.# John looked at Roman. "All set up, Rome. I'm sending my jet after them on Thursday."

"That's good." Roman told him. His mother returned a moment later.

"Okay, John if you want to research these." She held up a paper. "This is a list of three different companies that have in home aide that specialize with head injury recovery."

"Of course." John nodded as he took the papers to look them over.

Roman looked at John, trying to study his face. "I figure he could use his phone to research them." His mother told him, not wanting him to feel he was being left out on his own care.

"You don't mind, do you, Rome?" John asked the younger man.

"No...I know...you want the best. Plus, you need to be com-comfortable with them in your home." Roman told him. John nodded and began the task of researching on his phone. Roman tried to relax, closing his eyes. "Be nice to get out."

"Well, they said as soon as we schedule an aide for you they can start your discharge process." His mother told him, trying to sound encouraging. "They also said you handled breakfast without much trouble."

"Yeah."

John spent an hour looking over the choices before choosing the best one and showing Roman's mom and Roman. "Yeah, they look good." His mother told John. "All their employees pass background checks and prior health aides for lower grade clients."

"Okay...thanks, John." Roman said.

"I'll let the nurse know so they can begin the paperwork. Maybe we can get Roman to your place before dinner." His mother stated before she went to leave the room.

"Won't that be nice, Baby? Back at my place instead of here." John paused. "Can we share my bed or do you need your own one right now?"

"I think share." Roman told him. "Ju-just may need help getting out of it." He looked at John. Would it bother you to have to add things to the room? Also the idea of a stranger coming in there?"

John shook his head. "I wouldn't mind. It's all good, Baby. Whatever you need."

"Thanks, Johnny." Sika looked at John's term for Roman, but quickly calmed himself, realizing he just had to get used to what was still a strange fact to him. A few hours passed and Roman was signed out of the hospital and able to be transported to John's.


	67. Chapter 67

(Had a little free time so decided to post another update. This is basically a Dean/Seth lemon.) Rose

Meanwhile, Seth and Dean were in their hotel room with a few hours to kill before they had to go to the arena for Smackdown. Dean had filled Seth in about their plane ride on Thursday and they sat together, relaxing in bed. "Funny, John hasn't asked to play with us in weeks." Seth mused as he played with a strand of Dean's hair.

"Well, he was under a lot of stress, Kitten. Guess with Roman awake a lot of that is gone so we will just see." Dean replied.

Seth nodded with a pout, which a few minutes later turned into a smirk. "You know what I really want, Baby? I want a role play. You tied up in that sexy cop uniform on this bed for me to torture and play with."

Dean turned his head to look. "When?"

"Now...we have a few hours." Seth traced a finger along Dean's spine. "Please?"

Dean arched his back some. "Okay, Kitten. Go pull out the stuff."

"Thank you." Seth said happily before moving to look through their bags. He chuckled. "Guess I want revenge for that speeding ticket."

Dean laughed as he moved off the bed and began to strip.

Seth pulled out the uniform along with the handcuffs and key. He shifted through the bag and pulled out a belt and a black dress tie and a tube of lube, sitting it aside. "Here's your uniform, Baby. How hard do you want me to go on you knowing we have work in a few hours?"

"You know I can handle what you can dish out." Dean smiled as he started to dress. "Just no ruining the uniform."

Seth nodded. "Okay, Baby. You're going to look so sexy. This is one of my biggest fantasies."

Dean finished with everything, looking. "Okay. How do you want me?"

"Lay on your stomach on the bed, hands behind you." Seth told him. "We'll start with you waking up restrained...but I may take a few minutes to admire the view." The two tone haired man was wearing only gym shorts and a loose T-shirt.

"Okay, Kitten." Dean moved to climb on the bed, laying face down. He clasps his hands behind his back.

Seth climbed on the bed and straddled Dean to put him in the metal cuffs. He then moved to grab the belt and tied his boyfriend's ankles together, stepping away from the bed to admire the view. "That's hot. You look damn sexy, Baby."

"Mmm thanks." Dean pulled at the cuffs some, rocking slightly.

Seth licked his lips at the sight. "I guess pretend I knocked you out and wake up whenever you want, Baby. We'll start there."

Dean went still dropping his head to the mattress. He waited a moment before giving a faint groan and going to move. "What the? What's going on?" He asked, trying to lift his head.

Seth smirked at Dean, a lustful fire smoldering in his dark eyes as he neared the bed. "Hi, Officer. Remember me? The one you gave the fucking ticket to this morning? You messed with the wrong guy."

"What?" Dean asked, turning to look. "Damn...you know what you are doing? Over a ticket? Let me go and I can let this pass."

Seth moved closer to Dean, running a fingernail down his back. "Maybe it's not over a ticket...maybe when I saw you I just wanted to torture a cop...and you're a hot one...my sexual tastes run to the...rougher side." He grabbed a hunk of Dean's clothed ass, digging the fingernails in.

"Get the fuck off." Dean tried to roll to the side biting his lip as Seth's nail dug in the fabric. "Your one sick guy."

"You don't know the half of it." Seth purred. When Dean rolled on his side he reached to grasp the bound man's cock through his pants, giving the bulge a squeeze. "You can struggle all you want...please do, it's a turn on."

Dean lifted his head, pushing it back with a grunt. He acted as though he was trying to kick him away with his bound feet. "You won't get away with this."

"What's the matter, Officer? Starting to get worried?" Seth moved away and returned with the black tie, a knot tied in the middle. "I almost forgot...open up."

Dean mumbled a no while shaking his head. "Fine...but you're only making it harder on yourself." Seth told him, pinching Dean's nose closed to stop his airway. Dean grunted as he tried to pull away, but slowly the pressure in his lungs got to be too much and had to gasp for a breath. As soon as his lips parted for air Seth shoved the knot of cloth into Dean's mouth and struggled to tie it behind his head. "There...now we can get started." Dean grunted behind the cloth with a glare.

Seth grabbed Dean and rolled him back onto his stomach. He then worked to lower the uniform pants and boxers down to Dean's tied ankles, leaving his ass and upper legs exposed. Seth knew how excited it had gotten Dean when he used the belt on John at times so he decided to return the favor. "How about the crack of your own belt to warm that ass?" He taunted as he pulled it free from the lowered pants. Dean grunted, trying to struggle as if protesting. He went still, hearing Seth's claim. He groaned but it was from heat not fear, but he still tried to shake his head no.

Seth knew Dean well and could tell the groan was a heated one. "Lay still and take your due, Officer. Then you might get lube when I fuck that ass." Seth taunted. He took aim with the doubled belt and landed a blow right across the exposed cheeks. Pain didn't turn him on but seeing a sexy, bound Dean sure did. Dean grunted at the thick thud of the doubled leather. He closed his eyes to take in the sensation more. "Oh yeah...you like that?" Seth landed two more hard hits, giving them more strength than he normally dared. He knew when it came to Dean and John pain was mere foreplay. "Maybe the officer likes being shown his place."

Dean tried to shake his head but his body was just growing hotter. Seth paused to run a fingernail across the reddening flesh of Dean's cheeks. "Hmm...guess I'll try harder." He opened the belt to full length and gave a hard crack to the bound man's butt without warning. It made him proud that he could offer his love something John could not. John might be able to take the pain but he couldn't dish it out to Dean like Seth could in Kitten mode.

Dean groaned at the nail, then jerked when he felt the sharp sting compared to the hard thud from before. His head wanted to swim at the sensation, knowing Seth was delving deeper than he normally does. Somehow, seeing Dean in a cop uniform and role playing allowed Seth to be harder than normal. His dark eyes glistened as he landed two more stinging blows, then ran his hand over the flushed skin, feeling the heat from it. "You gonna submit, Officer or do I have to torture that cock of yours next? I'll bet I can make you hard." Seth purred.

Dean shook his head no, but more slowly. He struggled, pulling at the cuffs. Bet he could make him hard? He already was. "Well, someone likes to play the hard way." Seth chuckled, rolling Dean on to his back. He laughed at how hard the bound man was. "This is just perfect...Mr. Cop is standing at attention. You must be some kind of pain slut." He took his hand to swat Dean's cock, then grasped his balls to give a firm squeeze. "Who knew you'd be so much fun?"

Dean moaned behind the tie as his cock was hit. "Yeah...that's what I thought. Real fucking pain whore." Seth gave the erect member another blow. "I could probably choke you out with your belt and you'd use your last breath to beg for more." Dean moaned, his eyes grew wide at Seth's words. His chest heaved a moment. Seth was going farther than he had before but he wouldn't try to go that far. He pushed to focus on how good he was feeling. This was his Kitten...currently a tiger and he trusted him not to rip him to shreds. He moved to pull his knees up and apart the best he could betwen the pants and the belt restricting the bottom half of the legs.

Seth saw the brief look of fear on Dean's face and it snapped him out of his harsh mindset a little. He didn't want to scare his Baby. He licked his lips as he eyed Dean's lower half and his almost spread legs. "What's that, Officer? You want me to fuck you now?" He moved to untie Dean's ankles to pull his pants down and off. "Don't try anything now." Seth said but avoided threats and degrading names like before. Dean slowly nodded as Seth moved. He was so hot his cock was already leaking with need. "Just a minute." Seth was cursing himself mentally the whole time he went for the lube. Dean wasn't like John...he had endured years of abuse from his Mistress. He should have known better than to go so hard on him with threats and degrading names. He knew Dean loved it rough but every time he let himself get into that mindset Seth felt guilty afterward. He walked over to the bed and pulled down his shorts to step out of them. "Ever been fucked by a guy before?" He asked the bound man as he lubed his cock, making sure it was coated well.

Dean shook his head no knowing that was the play Seth wanted. Seth didn't feel comfortable having Dean gagged any longer after seeing the fear in his eyes. "Hmm...think I want to hear your moans without the gag." He moved to loosen the cloth and pull it down from Dean's mouth. "Should I be nice and stretch your virgin ass before I fuck it?"

"Fuck you." Dean croaked slightly with a glare.

Seth bit his lip, some of the dominant fire gone in his eyes. "You'd rather not have prep? If you've never been fucked before it's gonna hurt like a bitch."

"Oh now you show concern, too late scum. Do whatever the fuck you want." Dean bit at him, but gave a subtle wink afterward, hoping Seth would see he was just trying to go along with it.

Seth didn't see the wink but the words cut because they were true. He had went way too far. His lip quivered and eyes looked unsure as he froze. "D-Dean...I..." His voice trailed off, not knowing how to apologize.

Dean saw Seth was breaking. He took a deep breath. "Sorry I freaked for a second, Kitten. Please...don't stop." His voice was softer with no sign of malice.

"But...I scared you...I said I'd never do that...I promised." All signs of the hard dominant were gone from the younger man, his dark eyes soft and unsure.

"It was an accident...I know that. It was just a second lost in the moment...please, Kitten...take me...ravage me." Dean pleaded.

Seth took a breath and slowly nodded. He climbed between Dean's spread legs and lined up his slicked cock to push in with a grunt. Dean grunted but then moaned. "Yeah...that's it." Dean felt good wrapped around him and Seth moaned but he just couldn't get back into his harsh, tiger mindset. He had always told Dean he was afraid to get too harsh with him and go too far then the one time he finally let go he saw fear in his lover's blue eyes. For some reason he wasn't so hesitant with John, maybe because of his love for Dean and respect for his past. He began to move his hips with a soft moan.

"You feel good."

"You do too...please...more." Dean urged. He wanted that fire Seth had just a few moments ago.

Seth knew what Dean wanted and he tried desperately to give it to him, giving harder thrusts to lightly rattle Dean's body but his expression had changed from dark and mocking to loving. "Feel so good...I could do this all day."

Dean moaned, licking his lips. "Yeah...shame ruined by a thing...mmm like work."

"Y-Yeah...guess money is needed." Seth chuckled. He gripped Dean's hips so that he could make harder, deeper thrusts.

"Mmmm yeah fuck...right there." Dean moaned as he head wanted to spin slightly.

Seth realized he had found Dean's sweet spot so he worked to hit the same strength and angle again and again. "Feels good?"

"Yeah." Dean panted as sweat wanted to form on his brow. "So good." He moaned out. Seth moved a hand from Dean's hip to grasp his cock, giving it firm strokes. "Oh, fuck." Dean groaned already feeling his cock wanting to pulse and his inner walls clenching Seth. "No-not gonna last, Ki-Kitten." He bit his bottom lip.

"It's okay, Baby. Let go for me." Seth encouraged, giving the pulsing cock a tug. He wanted to see pleasure on Dean's face as he came. Dean moaned as his body tensed up slightly before his pulsing cock began shooting it's creamy load. Seth's permission and desire to see him was all he needed at that point.

Seth panted as he saw his hand covered in Dean's release. "Yeah, Baby...looked so good." He gave a few more thrusts but could tell he was nowhere near his own orgasm. It wasn't that Dean didn't feel good. The mood for him had been killed by his guilt and uncertainty. He pulled out slowly, hoping Dean wouldn't notice. "Thanks, Baby. It was fun. Roll over and I'll uncuff you." He walked to go after the keys.

Dean looked puzzled. "What about you, Kitten?"

"I'm good...don't worry about me." Seth assured him. "I just didn't get there this time. It happens."

"Okay...if you're...sure." Dean slowly rolled over onto his stomach.

"Yeah...I didn't feel close this time." Seth took the keys to unlock the cuffs one by one, rubbing his wrists in turn.

"Okay." Dean slowly sat up, looking at him. "I am sorry, Kitten." He moved to cup Seth's face to kiss him.

Seth kissed him back. "Don't say you're sorry...I was the one being an idiot and acting like some kind of deranged lunatic." He said when the kiss broke as he moved to pick up. "Role playing or not I went too far...was way too damn rough."

"I liked it that rough. I freaked only a moment when you mentioned choking...please. Besides that one brief moment I loved it." Dean urged him.

"I would never hurt you." Seth almost whispered as he picked up the lube and belt to put away.

"I know...that's why I calmed back down quickly." Dean told him as he got up from the bed.

Seth nodded. "I just don't like the feeling I get when I try to be too rough with you...I get this power rush at the time but then I feel guilty later...I don't feel that way with John. I think it's because I love you so much."

"Maybe...but I like it rough...I can handle rough." Dean told him.

"Well...then I won't use gags. I go too far say stop." Seth told him with conviction. "You can use them on me if you want though."

"Okay, deal." Dean told him. "So, did you split me at all?" Dean turned, sticking his butt out slightly with a slight shake.

Seth looked closely at Dean's ass. "Doesn't look like it...just a few marks and a bruise starting."

"Oh, damn." Dean lightly joked as he stood up. "Felt good." He looked at Seth with a smile.

"I'm glad." Seth tried to hide his disappointment over not being able to get off. They hadn't done anything alone or with John in days and he had wanted the sexual release...his body just denied him last minute. "Well, guess I'll go wipe the lube and stuff off."

Dean looked at Seth's eyes. The look was hard to ignore. "Kitten...how about you wash that stuff off...then get back on the bed and see if your Baby can get his milk?" Dean smirked.

Seth slowly nodded. "We can try if you want." He walked to the bathroom to wipe down quickly. Dean moved to grab the lube and sit on the end of the bed. He gave a deep content sound as his bare ass made contact with the bedding. Seth came back out a few minutes later and walked to the bed, climbing on to lay on his back.

Dean looked up at him. "Spread them for me, Kitten...I want to make you purr." Seth gave a sound that was a mix between a laugh and a moan as he spread his legs to give Dean access to all parts of him. "That's it." Dean commented as he took some of the lube on a couple fingers before sliding them between Seth's cheeks, massaging the outer ring in tiny circles. Seth closed his eyes, hands tucked behind his head as he gave a small moan, taking in the teasing feeling. Dean lowered his head to kiss and lick along Seth's cock to try to work it back up from where he had lost some steam.

Seth found the feeling of Dean's mouth intensified by having his eyes closed and gave a moan. He could feel his body beginning to heat again at a rapid pace. Dean smiled as he used his tongue to lap the still pliable flesh between his lips and into his mouth, the same time he slowly pushed in the slick digits. Seth groaned, not expecting both sensations at once and his cock grew firmer from arousal. "Oh, fuck, Baby...yes."

Dean groaned around Seth's firming member as he slid lower on it. The same time his finger pushed deeper and with a turn of his wrist he felt for that sensitive pad of nerves to really work Seth up. It was a few minutes before Seth felt the jolts from his prostrate and let out a surprised moan, his back arching slightly. Dean nodded and moaned, causing his head to bob up and down along Seth's shaft. He allowed his finger to keep massaging deep inside to make his Kitten want to climb the walls for release.

"Oh...fuck, Dean...yeah...yeah..." Seth's hands moved from under his head to run through Dean's messy hair, his dark eyes opening to look down at him. When Seth's hands reached his hair Dean lifted his eyes to run up Seth's body to his face as he continued working. He was making sure Seth was well relaxed for the show. Seth felt the pleasure build more and more until his cock began to throb and his walls tighten around Dean's finger. He began to moan loader, moving his hips to almost ride the finger in desperation. "So close!"

Dean moved his free hand to gently massage Seth's balls almost rolling them in the one hand. Seth gave a cry as he felt the waves of release wash through him, drawn out by the stimulation to his sweet spot. "Fuck...yeah...feels so good." His body began to relax as he tried to regain his breath. Dean relaxed the direct stimulation as he worked to drink Seth dry before pulling his mouth up with an audible pop. He looked at Seth's flushed face with a lick of his lips.

"Kitty feel better now?" He smirked as he slowly withdrew his fingers.

Seth nodded with a pant as his head faintly spun. "Fuck, yeah...thanks, Baby...so intense."

"Good." Dean made his way up the bed over Seth to kiss him. "I'll grab a quick show...then order dinner while you clean." He kissed Seth again before hopping off the bed. "That was a good appetizer...but I'm hungry." He chuckled as he stripped off the uniform shirt as he headed for the bathroom.

Seth just laid there with a weak chuckle as he tried to get his wits together again after Dean made him see stars. Dean didn't take long in the shower. The hardest part was the off feeling lube gave him. He thought that made him walk funnier than and hard fuck would give him. He got out and toweled off some before stepping back into the room. "Your turn." He announced.

Seth slowly got up to walk to the bathroom. "Damn...you wiped me, Baby."

"Food will help." Dean chuckled. "Salmon and grilled vegetables?"

"You read my mind, Baby." Seth told him as he finished walking into the bathroom. Dean went to place the order, getting a hamburger and french fries. As he waited on the order he went and got dressed for the show. Blue jeans, t-shirt and boots. He mentally checked each item, then went to grab briefs. Don't want any wardrobe issues on TV. He started to dress.

Seth came out a few minutes after Dean started dressing, wrapped in a towel. "You look good in those jeans." He sighed. "I'll have to wiggle my way into my tight black pants in the locker room." He took off the towel to put on underwear, gym shorts and a casual shirt.

"Yeah, and I get to act like I want to rip them off in the ring." Dean laughed.

"Well, don't you?" Seth grinned as he winked at Dean. "Bet you wish you could and pull my hair as you fuck me in the ring."

"That would be hell for the censors." Dean laughed.

Seth nodded in agreement with a laugh. "Yeah...grabbing my cock with the tongs was bad enough...and then that doll of me...saying I didn't need to have kids anyway." He shook his head.

"Well, not like you could." Dean chuckled. "Damn, I got hell for that."

"You're the masochist. It should have been me grabbing your junk with those tongs but I admit it's original." Seth admitted as he finished dressing.

"But I'm the crazy one." Dean laughed.

Seth laughed, flinching as he shielded his crotch with his hand. "I can still almost feel it."

"Oh, come on that was months ago." Seth just rolled his eyes. The guys enjoyed their meal before heading off to the arena for Smackdown.


	68. Chapter 68

(Hope you all enjoyed your week. Here is our weekly update.)

Meanwhile in Tampa, Roman had reached John's house and had been helped upstairs to the master bedroom. It was easy to tell Roman was in a depression as he was helped into the bed by John. Roman's mother had headed down to check out the kitchen and try to figure what would need to be picked up at the store while his father went to check out of the hotel. They were informed the aide would show up first thing in the morning, as would the equipment ordered for Roman. At first it was debated if Roman should stay until it was delivered, but John was insistent that he could handle helping Roman move to the bathroom until the aide could arrive. He just had a feeling the longer Roman stayed in the hospital the worse off it would be on the younger man mentally.

John pushed the bleacher creature aside and pulled down the top cover on the bed before helping Roman lay down. He tried to keep upbeat, seeing how down Roman looked. "That comfortable for you, Baby?"

"Yeah, Daddy...sorry I haven't called you that recently." Roman told John, lightly taking his hand.

"It's fine...I understand." John sat on the bed to give his hand a light squeeze. "I'm just so happy to have you home with me."

"Thanks." Roman said dishearteningly, trying to give a smile.

John let go of Roman's hand to look at him seriously. "Baby, do you know how happy I am to have you awake? I was in hell for two months...all I could think of was I'd never be able to see you look at me again...I talked to you and kissed you every night I could and it killed me to see you in that bed. I brought you a cupcake for your birthday and blew out the candle...and wished for you to come back to me. We'll be fine."

Roman lowered his eyes. "Thanks, Johnny...really. It was all sweet I'm sure. I just feel...lost."

John kicked off his shoes and moved to lay down beside his boyfriend. "I know, Baby. It's understandable...just give yourself time to adjust."

"I'm trying." Roman told John before he tried to shift closer to the older man, wanting if not needing to feel that closeness.

John draped his arm around Roman, trying to stay positive as he gave a chuckle. "This is so much better than the bleacher creature of you I bought to cuddle. Now he can keep the John buddy company I bought you."

"Just don't buy them a toy bed to share...that would be odd." Roman laughed.

John laughed out loud, stroking Roman's hair. "Nah...they can live on the dresser. Speaking of dresser, I have toys to hide from your mom."

"Yeah, you may want to before she comes to check on me." Roman told John, moving his arm reluctantly.

John moved to the dresser, grabbing his large pile of toys and hiding them in the bottom drawer out of sight. He scanned the room for anything else inappropriate and then moved back to the bed to lay beside Roman again. "There...room is officially PG."

Roman actually laughed at the comment. A moment later there was a knock. He looked a moment, not like John and him were doing anything. "It's open." He called.

His mother walked in. "I was going to go to the store. I just wanted to go over the menu. You know, make sure it was all stuff you felt up to."

"I appreciate it, Mom." Roman told her. "I have no problem chewing...I just may need stuff cut up. Also maybe no soups...don't want to spill hot liquid."

She nodded, looking the paper she had over. "Okay, Dear. Um, John, Sika has our car. Do you have something I can use?"

John looked a little sheepish. "Sure, but honestly, Patricia most of my cars are huge muscle cars...you might feel more comfortable in Rome's hummer."

"He has a hummer?" She stated. "Here?"

"Oh, I forgot we kept it here." Roman stated. "Um...I think we kept the keys on the board with the others." Roman told them. "You can show her, Johnny?"

"Of course." John moved reluctantly from Roman's side to stand up. "If you'll follow me, Patricia." He led the older woman downstairs to give her the right keys and show her where the hummer was in the large garage.

"This place is like a car museum." She commented as she looked over John's extensive collection.

"It's one of my hobbies." John admitted. He led her over to the new vehicle he had bought for Roman. "Here you go."

"Thank you, John." She took the keys. "Oh, anything special you want?"

"No thank you. My kitchen is kept pretty well stocked with what I eat." John thanked her.

"Yes, big meat eater I saw...I will try to keep it rotated. Also put back things where I find them." She smiled before getting in.

"Drive safe." John told her before hurrying back to the house and up the stairs to be with his boyfriend.

Roman was rolled on his side with his eyes closed when John entered the room. John quietly climbed into bed behind Roman, also laying facing the same direction so he could spoon him as he rested. Roman slowly shifted to take in the supportive comfort John gave being behind him.

"Feels nice." John mumbled, draping an arm over Roman. "Daddy's here for you."

"Th-thanks." Roman murmured, half asleep. John tried to drift off to sleep himself, comforted by the feeling of their bodies against each other for the first time in months. When Roman's mother returned she went to work on cooking. Part of her wanted to check on Roman but knew John had it covered and she didn't want to get in the way. John and Roman rested together, John's body pressed up against the younger man, his arm almost protectively around him.

Sika returned to the house about an hour later. He felt odd just walking into the large home so he rang a doorbell. Patricia hurried for it, hoping it wouldn't disturb the boys. She knew Roman needed as much sleep as he felt his body needed. She checked a monitor near the front door before opening it. "Hey, Dear. Everything got okay?" She asked as she moved.

"Yes...I think I'll drive home later to gather more of your things then come back in the morning." Sika replied.

"That's very sweet of you. I was already starting on dinner." She told him. "Come and keep me company."

"I think I may explore around more." He told her.

"Oh? Well, John said he didn't mind." She smiled before heading back for the kitchen.

John began to moan softly in his sleep awhile later as they rested. Having an overactive sex drive and no release for weeks had forced his body to take what it craved in the dream world. In his dream John was bent over one of his cars in his huge garage, pants and boxers down to his ankles, moaning while Roman gripped a handful of his ass. "You like this, Daddy?" Dream Roman's deep baritone growled into his ear, making the older man instantly hard. "Knowing we could be found out at any time? Bet you'd love it if I'd just fuck you right now."

"P-please...yes, fuck..." John moaned in his dream, body trembling in pleasure as he felt his cheeks being spread apart in the Samoan's large hands.

Roman shifted faintly, stirring from the sound John made. "Johnny?" He called out, slightly groggy. John didn't hear Roman as he was deeply immersed in his dream. Roman had pushed into John and was pounding him so hard the car rattled. The older man began to rub his clothed cock against Roman's ass unintentionally as his hips moved, giving small moans and mumbles of appreciation. "Yeah...fuck me." Roman shuddered slightly the words stirred something in his mind and body. He tried to turn to look at John, but his movements were not very easy and he had a hard time shifting away enough to even get to his back. He saw John's eyes were closed as his arm now laid draped over Roman's chest.

Roman's eyes trailed down to see the tenting of John's shorts. He slowly moved his one hand over to brush over it. He may not have been able to give John what he wanted fully, but he could at least help some. John groaned at the touch, his cock twitching as it only added to what he was feeling in his dream. Roman felt so thick as he stretched him, each hard thrust sending new waves of pleasure through him. "That's it, Daddy...enjoy." Roman whispered. He tried to work his hand to pull the zipper down of John's cargos to get a better feel.

John let out another moan, his eyes still closed and face scrunched in bliss. The Roman in his dream had reached around him to jerk his aching cock while giving him the pounding of his life. "Like that, Daddy? Feels good doesn't it?" He almost snarled in arousal.

"Y-yes...Mmm...harder, Baby..." John begged out loud, the words mumbled in sleep. "Fuck me harder." Roman licked his lips, glad at least in dreams he was the source of John's pleasure. He moved his hand to try to unbutton the cargos but he sadly lacked the dexterity one handed. He tried not to grow frustrated as he just went back inside through the opening of the zipper. He worked his fingers the best he could to work between the folds of fabric until he could touch the actual flesh.

John's body shuddered in climax a few minutes later, more from the stimulation in his head than anything. He still didn't wake after, a smile on his spent face as his body relaxed. Roman looked at the mess that now coated his hand, John's briefs and slightly his cargos. "Damn." He whispered. He took John's hand with his clean hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of it.

John slept a few more minutes before shifting to slowly wake up. He blinked a few times to see Roman had moved. "How long you been awake, Rome?" He hoped he hadn't slept too long.

"Long enough to help you, Daddy." Roman almost smirked. "Careful how you move. Don't want you dirtying your blankets."

"Huh?" John looked down and groaned. He had thought it was all in his head. "Fuck...I'm sorry...it's just been awhile."

"It's okay, Daddy...I gave you a hand." Roman chuckled, holding the hand up. "I could use a washing." He smirked again.

John almost blushed as he nodded, moving to get out of bed. "No wonder it felt so real...damn, what if your mom had walked in?"

"Well, I figured she knocked last time." Roman laughed.

John chuckled. "The dream was hot. You had me bent over my red Mustang out in the garage." He slowly walked to grab clean underwear and gym shorts so he could wipe off in the bathroom.

"Well...hopefully I...I can get better and we can." Roman told him, even if he wasn't overly sure sounding.

"Maybe in time. No rush or pressure though, Baby. There's more to us than sex." John assured him before walking into the bathroom for a quick wipe down.

John may not have felt pressure, but Roman did. He knew John had other outlets with Dean and Seth, but would he ever be one again? He wanted to be there for John and not just someone John had to look out for. John only took a few minutes to wipe down and change. He felt more relaxed than he had in days after his powerful orgasm. He wet a washcloth and carried it in to clean his boyfriend's hand. "Okay. I'll wash that hand now, Baby." Roman nodded, holding it out for John with it slightly trembling. "Thanks."

"No...thank you. I'm sorry I woke you." John wiped Roman's hand off well. "I don't normally have too many wet dreams..don't know where that came from."

"It's fine, Johnny...really." Roman whispered, his eyes lowered. "I understand." John felt a lump in his throat as he realized he made Roman feel bad somehow. He wanted to apologize again but who has control over their dreams? He just nodded and carried the now dirty cloth back to the bathroom. Roman tried to turn on his side again closing his eyes. He felt so low, so defeated.

When John came back out to the bedroom he cursed himself for making Roman look so sad. He sat down on his side of the bed, resting a hand on the younger man's back. "Anything I can do for you, Rome?" Roman shook his head. He was hating himself, hating he seemed so helpless, was helpless. He cringed, feeling a pull on his left side. He lifted the left arm slowly before trying to feel with the right, which was hard because he was laying on it. He slowly managed to work his finger over to where he felt the pain. "What's that?" He asked, feeling the roughness where some of the stitches still remained.

"When Kane and Taker did the ritual to free you they made me leave. After I came back in they had cut you there for some reason...there was blood." John explained as best he could.

"Stings a little...two months later?" Roman asked, confused as he lowered his arm and hand back down.

"I honestly don't know what went on in that room. It took hours...you were screaming so loud I wanted to rush in...but they warned me not to." John told Roman as he recalled that day. "Finally Kane walked out with a chained box...the new home for the demon Taker said."

Roman slowly turned to face John. "They sealed it in a box? Isn't that dangerous?"

John shrugged. "I thought so but Taker seemed convinced it was the right thing to do...I had to trust him...I'm sure it became pissed as hell when it found out it wasn't going to be freed after all."

"I would guess not." Roman looked at him. "Do...you still...um...think I made the right call?"

John nodded. "I admit I had my doubts when you were in the coma but yes. You couldn't live with that thing inside you, Rome. Never knowing who it would try to hurt or kill. Don't you think so? For the first time you are in control of your actions without having it there to fight you."

"Just feel...confused...unsure." Roman admitted. "What if it took too much out of me?"

"I don't know, Baby. Are you worried you won't be the same without it?"

"Of course. Aren't you?" Roman asked, looking puzzled. "You said it even before it was gone...when it was just me there I was softer...sweeter than it was. Even without that factor...what if I don't recover to perform like you want?"

John's eyes looked regretful. "It was wrong of me to think that way...selfish. I love you and there's more to life than sex. To expect you to change yourself or keep a demon inside you just to give me rough sex is crazy. I'm just happy and content to have you here by me."

Tears began to fill Roman's eyes. "I just want to be enough for you, Johnny." His voice cracked faintly. "Not be a burden or a hindrance."

"You are enough." John told him firmly. "You know I went for weeks at a time without sex while you were asleep. Not because Seth and Dean weren't any good but because my heart ached for you. If you can't be rough anymore I'll deal...I just want you."

Roman nodded. "Kiss me?"

"My pleasure." John bent to place a soft, almost tender kiss on Roman's lips.

Roman lifted his head slightly to try to increase the pressure. He then lowered back down. "I love you, Johnny...guess that is why I am so hard on myself."

"I get that but please give yourself time. Depression will only wear your body down more." John told him softly. "You just woke up, Rome."

"I'll try. Sorry, Daddy." Roman gave a weak smile.

John kissed the top of Roman's head before relaxing beside him. "Seth and Dean can't wait to see you Thurs..." He looked thoughtful. "I promised Dean when you woke up I'd tell you what an amazing buddy you have. When I was staying in the hospital he flew down to see you and keep me company...I was a wreck and he made sure I ate...even held me at night and you know he's not a cuddler."

Roman had to actually laugh. "Another man cuddled my Daddy?" He asked with mock hurt. "Why that no good…" He just laughed again, unable to finish.

John was glad Roman wasn't upset. "Yeah, believe it or not. Dean was missing Seth pretty bad...new workload of being champ...and I was so lonely...I think it killed him to do it but under all that crazy Dean is a good guy."

"Yeah, he is...really. They both are for sticking by us even when they knew the danger. So how is the new champ hanging...did they keep the title on him?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. He's doing fucking amazing as a top heel." John told Roman. "At first I think it kind of overwhelmed him but Seth's doing it like a pro now. He has a feud going on with Dean right now."

"I'm sure that is fun for them. They had such a heated rivalry in NXT. I remember when they talked of first pairing us up that were shocked since they acted to hate each other down there." Roman told him.

"Yeah, they both have good ring chemistry." John laughed. "I'm sure the fact that they fuck like rabbits every night after doesn't hurt anything either. Seth wears these skin tight pants that makes Dean hot."

"Yes, I remember the comments back and forth. Like how Seth likes Dean's James Dean type look. All he is missing is the cigarette." Roman laughed.

John laughed. "Feuds with friends or lovers are always the best. Ran and I had a blast with ours."

"Yeah, we studied those a bit." Roman told him.

"Ran didn't know I was a masochist at the time of our I Quit match." John confided with a grin. "When I told him to beat the hell out of me with the kendo stick he thought I was crazy. Still, nothing compares to Evolution, all three taking their turns hitting your back with them."

"Damn...guess it has some advantages as long as you don't lose it in the ring." Roman chuckled. "As for Evolution's fun with me...good thing I healed fast back then and the demon loved my own pain."

John chuckled. "I'm not going to lie...I thought you looked damn hot stretched out shirtless watching Ran and the guys work you over. Ran's Viper character was always so brutal and dominant in the ring...that was one of the reasons we hooked up that time. Imagine my surprise when I discovered he was nowhere as aggressive as I pictured him to be."

Roman chuckled. "So, you liked me at someone else's mercy just not yours? Of course that was before we hooked up. Trust me, I'm sure Seth and Dean loved watching the replay for their own reasons back then,"

John licked his lips at the alluring memory. "I guess I do...while I don't like being in charge the idea of you at one of those guys' mercy is fucking hot. Remember, Baby...I don't equate sex with love. I never have so I don't mind sharing...just not your heart."

Roman laughed. "I don't know how good my resilience or pain tolerance will be anymore, Johnny. I may allow Seth to practice on me again if you want."

John nodded, a thought forming in his mind but he feared speaking it out loud. "How do you view sex? Is it just a physical thing with you too?"

"I believe so...it was before...why wouldn't it be now?" Roman asked.

John licked his lips nervously. "H-How would you feel about a foursome...with Randy and Shea? They want to come over one weekend you feel better for a pool party."

"You said you and Randy didn't work out...and he doesn't like me." Roman told him.

"I was thinking of getting to watch you with Randy." John told him. "Things changed while you were out. He made peace with you and what happened...he just feels a little left out of my life because I hang with Dean and Seth so much so I told them they need to come over more."

Roman drew his lips in, biting them in thought. Him with Randy? Who would top? He wondered what it would even be like. Then again he didn't even know how soon he would be able to satisfy John, let alone someone else. His features dropped some. "Let's just see, Johnny. I...I ...I don't want you to get your hopes up. If you want to see if Sheamus is as fierce in bed as he is in the ring...go ahead."

John looked taken back by Roman's change in attitude and shook his head no. "No...I wasn't trying to get permission to go play with Shea alone. Never mind, Baby. I'm sorry." It seemed he kept forgetting himself and hurting his boyfriend without meaning to.

"I know you weren't...I know you want to involve me." Roman reached for John's hand. "Maybe ask again when I recover. It is too soon for me to think about that stuff. Okay?"

"Of course. I wasn't thinking." John took his hand and kissed it. "Forgive me?"

"Of course. You have a very healthy sex drive. We both know that and we don't know how mine will be." Roman looked down a moment. "Um...help me to the bathroom?" He sounded almost embarrassed.

"Sure." John let go of Roman's hand and climbed out of bed, walking around to his side. He bent to wrap his arms around the younger man to lift him from the bed. Roman worked to find his balance as John held him. John worked to shift behind him, letting Roman decide a pace that worked. He balanced him enough that the younger man would not fall if his legs gave out, but loose enough to still make him work. "You got this." He encouraged.

Roman managed to get to the doorway before he had to stop to brace himself. "Just a moment." John nodded, waiting patiently until Roman said otherwise. It was a few moments before Roman nodded. "Okay. Damn, how to do this...not sure I can stand the whole time." He slowly moved toward the toilet.

John's face flushed a little. "Um...you want me to support you from behind while you aim and go?"

"That could work. Maybe wrap one arm around from the left side?"

"Okay." John waited until Roman reached the toilet then wrapped an arm around him, glad he was so strong. "I got you, Baby."

"Thanks." Roman tried to work his track pants and briefs down enough to free himself. It was a strange feeling but he tried not to think about it and just tried to get his business done. He finished, including the shake. "Sink or you want to get me back in bed and you can bring me a cloth?"

"Sink works, Baby." John helped Roman reach the sink then held him while he washed his hands. Roman tried to hurry, sadly dropping the soap a couple times and needing to fish it from the sink. He fought not to curse at himself as he finished and dried his hands on a towel nearby.

"Good, Baby." John encouraged. "Want to walk back like before?"

"Yeah." Roman was already sounding winded. John would just carry Roman but he knew his boyfriend had to push himself at times like he did after his surgeries. He stayed behind the Samoan for support, encouraging him as they made their way back to the bed. As Roman reached the doorway, he stumbled slightly bracing a hand on the frame, the same time John tightened his hold to prevent him from going down.. "So-sorry." He whispered even if part of him knew he had no reason to say it.

"Stop it." John chided him. "You're doing great."

"Yes, Daddy...let's try to get me rest of the way." Roman worked to fully get his feet under him again.

Slowly they made it to bed and John helped Roman to lay back down and get comfortable. "Don't let me hear you apologize again." He said almost sternly. "Your body has been through a lot. You'll get back to where you were."

"Thanks for the confidence." Roman told him as he fought a yawn. There was a knock on the door. "It's open." He called out.

His mom opened the door. "How is everything?"

"Okay, Patricia. Rome just went to the bathroom. We had a nap." John told her.

"Good. John, do you happen to own a bed tray? I would like bring Roman up some lunch. You too if you want."

John nodded. "Sounds good. I have several in the kitchen. Want me to go down and show you?"

"Yes please." She smiled. She looked at Roman. "You want tea or juice, Dear?"

"Um...juice orange if we have it." Roman told her, knowing he could use the nutrients.

"Sure thing." She nodded.

"Be back, Baby." John told Roman before leading Patricia down to the kitchen. "You're welcome to use my elevator anytime you want. It ends up in my walk in closet."

"Where is that at?" She asked. "I would only use it if I am carrying something. Other then that the stairs are good for me."

Once they reached downstairs John showed her where the elevator was then took her to the kitchen to get the tray. "I may go out sometime tomorrow if it's okay." John told her. "I want to buy a gift for Rome and Seth."

"I don't see that being a problem once the aide arrives." She told him as she went to get two bowls. One was not John's normal dish set. It was made of a non-breakable material. She went over to the stove, taking a lid off a pan that had a fajita type stir fry in it. She started to dish some into both bowls.

"That smells amazing, Patricia." John told her as he walked to the fridge for a bottle of water and Roman's juice.

"Thank you, John. I figured the precut pieces would make it easier for him. I did chicken this time. I figure beef is a better option for dinner." She told him.

"Good thinking." John carried the drinks over to the tray. "Poor Rome is so down on himself. I get it but I hate seeing him so depressed."

"Yes, I know." She sighed as she went to grab the forks for John. "I am so glad he has you here for the first few days."

"I'm glad too. If not for the big pay per view Sunday it would be longer." John told her.

"I'm sure he understands and wishes he could be there to cheer you on." She told John sweetly. "Oh, so you know Sika made it back...but I have no clue where he went off to in this place."

John laughed. "That's fine. My house is your house. I'm thankful Rome has great parents who care about him."

She almost blushed. "We try our best. I'm glad he has such good friends and a loving boyfriend to stand by him."

John smiled then looked serious. "Um...Patricia? If it's at all possible I'd like to speak with you and Sika alone before the party on Thursday."

"Sure, later today? Or would tomorrow be better when the aide is here to watch Roman?" She asked.

John nodded. "Tomorrow may be best to be sure he's okay." He walked to pick up the loaded TV tray.

"Okay, John. Not a problem." She went to dish food for herself and Sika, hoping he would pop back up soon to eat.

"Thanks again." John carried the loaded tray to the elevator and rode up to the top floor. "Time to eat!" He called out cheerfully to Roman as he left the closet. "Chicken stir fry...and it smells damn good." Roman had managed to shift himself enough in the bed while John was gone to sit up with a pillow propped behind him.

Roman took a deep breath. "Smells Mexican." He commented.

"Looks good." John took his bowel and drink off the tray, sitting it aside before lowering the tray to Roman's lap.

"Yeah, Mom is a wiz in the kitchen." He chuckled, looking the food over. A mix of chicken strips, bell pepper strips, onion and mushrooms. "I am guessing she said stir fry style because there are no wraps."

John sat down on the bed and took his own bowel. "How thoughtful of her...something on my diet plan."

"Well, she knows I eat about the same way." Roman told him. "She just had to make it easier for me to eat right now." He took the fork, spearing a piece of the chicken careful of any juices before pulling it up for a bite.

John dug into his food, thankful Patricia had served him a large portion. "Your mom has been amazing. She's welcome here anytime."

"She is a wonderful lady. Had to be to deal with three kids...sometimes more when my cousins would crash." Roman chuckled as he slowly ate. He had to stop as he felt his hand want to shake more from the repetitive use. He fought not to curse himself as a sigh slipped his lips.

John heard the sigh and saw the look of frustration on Roman's face. He sat his bowl down and moved closer. "Want me to feed you? It's no problem."

"NO!" Roman snapped before he realized it. He lowered his head. "Sorry." He mumbled, feeling ashamed of his outburst.

John jumped at the unexpected snap but he could understand Roman's feelings. The Samoan was usually a strong, vibrant man...the Samoan Superman. It was an insult to offer to feed him like a child. He moved back over to grab his bowl again. "It's fine, Baby. Take your time then...no hurry."

The younger man nodded unsure what brought the sudden burst of anger he had felt. He knew it was not called for. "Don't think I'm hungry." He whispered, looking down at the hardly touched food.

John felt like he was a horrible caregiver. Everything he did seemed to upset Roman. "Please, Baby...you need to eat. I didn't mean to insult you...please, just take your time." He knew Roman needed the protein and vitamins in the food. A part of him wondered if Roman wouldn't be better off in the aid's care.

"I just don't feel like it." Roman replied.

John lowered his head, sitting his bowl aside to look at Roman. "You did until I opened my big mouth. I'm no good to take care of you, Baby. I keep fucking up."

Roman shook his head no. He knew he didn't used to be so sensitive about such simple things. "You're good...to me...I'm...I'm just a fussy baby."

John sighed. "I won't force you to eat...but please try to eat later. You need the nutrition to heal and get strong, Rome. Trust me on this."

"Ma-maybe a few more forkfuls?" Roman told him. He knew John was right. He was just being too hard on himself.

John nodded. "Thank you, Rome. Just eat what you can." Roman slowly picked up his fork again, trying to take his time with the next few forkful of food.

Roman sat the fork down at looked at the glass of juice. "Johnny? Do you have straws?"

"Sure...be right back." John was glad to have something to do so he hurried to go downstairs and grab a straw from the kitchen cabinet.

Patricia and Sika were sitting at the island eating when John rushed in. "Everything okay, John?" The older woman asked after she swallowed her bite of food.

John slowed down. "Yes...sorry if I startled you. Rome just needs a straw for his juice."

"No...no...just wanted to make sure everything was okay." She smiled.

"Just fine. How are you, Sir?" John asked Sika as he pulled a straw from the cabinet.

Sika looked over. "Doing good. You have an amazing place here." He told John. "You boys fair much better than we did in our day. Now not saying we live in a shack. We did okay for ourselves. Nothing like this though."

"Thank you." John told him. "Of course not all the guys make what I do but we do seem to earn a better pay than years ago. Sadly I don't get much time off to enjoy it though. I love all my work but it never ends."

"But when you ever decide to hang them up you have a good amount to fall back on." The older man told him.

"True." John took a deep breath. "Sir...I was going to speak with you and Patricia tomorrow...but honestly I'm so nervous I can't wait. H-How would you feel if I was to ask Roman to marry me at the party? Live here with me and make this our house instead of mine. I told myself I'd never marry again...but there is no one else after Rome." He stood, clutching the straw like a lifeline.

"Well." The older man said. He reached a hand up to scratch his graying beard. "You don't think it is sudden? You said you were seeing our boy only a few months before this happened."

John shook his head no. "I know it may seem that way...he may very well turn me down but I won't change my mind about him. I know family is a big deal in your culture and I respect that. I won't ask him without your permission."

Sika pursed his lips, having almost the same pout like expression Roman does when he is thinking. "Give us time to talk it over." He finally told John. "Maybe by the morning we will have an answer for you."

"Thank you, Sir." John replied, grateful for not getting an outright no. He hurried upstairs with the straw so Roman could drink. He had debated buying a ring and just asking his boyfriend at the party but he wanted to start things off right with his hopefully future in laws.

Roman had managed even a few more bites by the time John returned. "Get lost?" He joked when he saw him.

"No, just chatting with your folks. Sorry, Baby." John walked to put the straw in Roman's drink. "Your dad is here too."

"Yeah...has he tried to move into the pool room yet?" Roman chuckled as he went to take a few sips.

"He loves that room. He calls it a piece of paradise." John smiled. "He said I have an amazing house and we get better pay than his generation which is true."

"Yeah, it is...not that my parent's have a bad place or anything." Roman told him.

"I'm sure." John replied, sitting on the bed. "Also, not to brag but not all the guys make what I do. I think other than Rocky I make more than anyone in the company."

"In all honesty I make more then my dad did. Of course I would never mention it to him."

John nodded. "Of course, Baby. I may go out sometime tomorrow after your aid gets here. I won't be gone long though."

"That's fine...I need to deal when you leave for work. I can't be attached to you all the time." It took about another thirty minutes for Roman to finally finish his food. "All done, Daddy." He said almost jokingly.

John gave Roman a kiss. "Thanks, Baby." The rest of the day was spent relaxing together and then they called it an early night. Thankfully, they slept soundly with no erotic dreams to wake Roman.


	69. Chapter 69

(Sorry about the slow weekly updates. I had to go out of town yesterday for new glasses. If anyone is interested, Jade and I have a new story up called Two Sides of The Same Coin formally known as Big Bad John. It is a bottom masochist John and sadist Randy top story with the Undertaker, Wade, and others added. Hope you all enjoy the update and Payback tonight.) Rose

The next day about eight there was a knock from the closet. Roman gave a faint grumble, slowly rolling over. "Huh?" John mumbled, moving to look the direction of the knock. He was dressed in boxers and a T-shirt so he guessed he was decent. "Come in."

The door opened and Patricia was balancing the tray on her hip before shifting it to both hands. "Morning, Boys."

Roman groggily opened an eye. "Morning, Mom...how early is it?"

"Just after eight, Dear. Your aid is showing up in about an hour. So I brought up breakfast. Scrambled eggs, toast with butter, and bacon. Also, more juice for the morning." She smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." Roman groaned as he slowly tried to shift to sit up in the bed.

John stood to help her with the tray. "I feel bad you cooking for us all the time, Patricia. You sure you don't mind?"

"Don't be silly, John. I love feeling useful and needed. All my kids are grown up and away from home. It's nice." She smiled.

"Well, this looks amazing." John helped her put the tray on Roman's lap when he was ready then took off his food so that he could eat. "Did you and Sika sleep well? I know a strange bed is never as good as your own."

"It was fine, John. Better than the hotel or the hospital." She told him. "You ever retire you could open a bed and breakfast." She joked which Roman laughed.

"True but I like my privacy at times." John admitted as he started to eat. He had learned not to offer Roman help unless he asked. "But also enough space for parties or inviting over family and friends."

"I can't picture you being comfortable letting strangers go in and out of your house all the time either." Roman added as he grabbed a piece of the toast, taking a few bites.

"True...you know me well." John admitted. The food was delicious and as good as any diner. "Patricia, you're hired as my full time cook...this is wonderful." John teased Roman's mom.

She chuckled with a blush. "Well, that is a bit of a commute." She slightly joked back.

"Also I'm sadly never home." John enjoyed the food as he talked. "Want my toast, Rome?"

"Sure, Johnny." Roman nodded.

"I guess you have a point." She smiled. "Well, I'll let you boys focus on eating. There is no rush." She headed back out through the other door.

John handed Roman his toast before crunching happily on his bacon. "Mmm..."

Roman laughed. "I was waiting for her to take you up on the offer."

"I may be tempted with my schedule." John tried not to feel nervous as he remembered Sika had promised an answer for him today on his marriage question. He wanted to marry Roman and give the young man the world, anything he ever wanted or needed.

Roman laughed. "What, give her a section of her own?"

"Might work." John looked thoughtful. "Might be awkward if we ever wanted to play with Seth and Dean around the house though."

Roman stopped his chuckle and looked at John. "Hold on...you're serious?"

John shrugged. "Maybe. Have to think it over. I do like my privacy to play though."

"That could be an issue." Roman admitted.

The guys ate what they could then John helped Roman to the bathroom. "I don't think we have time for a shower before the aid arrives, Baby. I can help you into clean clothes though." John told him as they walked back to bed.

Roman tried to smell under his arms. "Guess I'm not too bad."

"We can get one together later and I'll help you shower." John assured him.

"Okay. Do you know if the aide is bringing the ordered equipment with them?" Roman asked.

John nodded as he helped Roman sit on the bed. "Yes, they're supposed to."

"Cool. Gym shorts?" Roman asked. "I guess good thing so much of my clothing ended up here over the months."

"Sure, Baby. Need a new shirt too. Or would you rather the aide get to drool over your bare chest?" John teased as he moved to looked over Roman's clothing.

Roman laughed. "Tank top?"

"Yeah, Baby. Show off those muscles...he's probably some young, hot stud. Behave while I'm gone." John said playfully with a wink as he carried over black gym shorts and a tank top. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Do you mean now or before me?" Roman shot back with a smirk.

John chuckled. "Um...now." He moved to help Roman change his shirt.

Roman chuckled. "Okay, that limits a lot more." He let John help him slip the shirt on.

"Now if he does drool I don't blame him...but if he touches tell me and I'll kick his ass." John slipped the shirt on. "Raise up and I'll change your shorts."

"Well, he needs to touch a little." Roman joked as he tried to swing his legs to push himself to his feet. John helped Roman change his shorts out, trying not to look at his boyfriend's exposed cock. He hadn't seen Roman naked in months. After John got done Roman got situated back in the bed. It was maybe ten minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Roman called. The door opened with Patricia there and a man maybe about John's age if not slightly older behind her.

"The aide is here." She told them.

"Come on in." Roman told them. John watched the aide as he walked in. He was the best looking medical professional he had ever seen with slightly wavy dark hair and deep brown eyes. He seemed to be fit as well and John couldn't help feeling a flash of jealousy as he looked at the man's boyish face that belonged in a soap opera TV show.

"Hey, I'm Christopher but you can call me Chris." He introduced himself with a bright smile. John moved to shake the man's hand. "John. Nice to meet you."

"Hey John." He smiled as he shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Roman waved from the bed. "Hey, I'm Roman."

"Yes, the client." He made his way over to greet Roman. They shook hands and the man looked him over.

John watched Chris looking at Roman and had no idea why he felt jealous considering he shared his boyfriend with Seth and Dean and possibly Randy. Maybe because he knew his boyfriend was beyond gorgeous and the aide would be alone with him a lot. "Um...did you bring the equipment, Chris?" He asked, trying to forget his jealousy.

Chris looked over. "Yes, Patricia told me you may have an easier way to bring it up, but I wanted to introduce myself before just barging in."

"Thanks." John nodded. "I'll go back down with you. There's an elevator that opens in the closet." He pointed in the direction of the walk in.

"That will come in handy." Chris smile. "I left the items in the foyer." He told John then looked at the bed. "We will be right back, Roman."

"Okay." He replied.

"Be back, Rome." John left with Chris and they walked downstairs to bring everything up.

In the foyer was a wheelchair, a commode, and two boxes. "Just those things there." Chris explained.

"I can get the boxes and commode if you get the wheelchair." John told the man. Chris might have TV star good looks but he had bigger muscles and a rounder ass.

"Not a problem." Chris walked over, bending to hooking his arm over to grab it by the locked wheel. then lifted it up.

When Chris bent John glanced at the aide's ass and smirked. His was much bigger. Then he frowned, realizing the guy had lifted the heavy wheelchair like it was nothing. "Follow me." He told Chris, walking to the elevator.

Chris followed John. He lightly shook his head with a chuckle to himself, setting the chair down he bent to unlock the wheels. "Something funny?" John asked as he led the way to the elevator. Had Chris noticed him looking at his ass?

"Oh, sorry. Just at myself for making more work for myself. I could open the chair and you can rest the boxes on it." He told John.

"Nah, I'm good. This is light." John said, laughing. "I can lift double my weight."

"That's fine." Chris replied casually.

Once they were in the elevator John smiled at Chris. "Have you heard of me? I think you're a little old to be one of my fans."

Chris chuckled. "Yes, I know of both of you. Don't worry I am a professional." John nodded, hoping it were true. When the elevator opened the guys stepped off in the large closet. Chris rolled the chair out, looking. He saw the door heading for it, Patrica had already opened it for them.

Chris looked around the space for placement. "I guess the commode would be best next to the nightstand on Roman's side facing the bed."

John nodded, moving the commode by the night stand and setting it down after they left the closet. "What about the boxes?"

"You can set them with it. Just some items to set up. Is there an empty outlet by the bed?" Chris asked John.

"Oh yeah..." John showed Chris two empty outlets between the nightstand and the bed after sitting the boxes down.

"Thank you." Chris opened one box looking. "Okay." He pulled out a black speaker box like device. "This is an intercom." He set it on the nightstand then plugged it in. "Along with it is a second base that can go in the room of whoever is watching over him at night. There is also a portable receiver for if they are somewhere else in the house.

"Are you not assigned to Roman full time?" Patricia asked.

"Well, part of my job today is to assess how much hands on help he will need and when." Chris told her.

John knew Roman needed constant care as he couldn't even walk without help but he didn't say it aloud. "Well, I'll care for him for the most part when I'm home but I have to fly out on Saturday for work. Also, I was going out briefly this afternoon for a few hours." John said.

Chris nodded as he listened. "I am staying here full time to handle his meals." Patricia told him.

"Well, at least 9 to 5 is not a problem. If over night help is needed we can schedule that like the days you are traveling, John." Chris made sure to look at Roman just as much as he was John and Patricia. I have done pretty much 24 hour care before. Of course, there is extra fees for that. I may have a few tools that may not make it mandatory."

"Money is not an issue if he needs the care." John looked at Roman. "Rome, would you be more comfortable having a male aide here when I'm away like Chris, who can help support your weight if you need it?"

"I just don't know if I need it overnight." Roman told him. "Now maybe later then five...like maybe until nine when I could always settle for the night."

"Well, that is the type of thing I can sit down with you and discuss. Maybe input from your mother of what can be handle without me since she will be here when John isn't?" The aide said.

"That works. Let me see what you brought you feel will help me." Roman told him.

John nodded. "Whatever you think, Rome. And yes, Patricia will be the one here when I'm away."

"Okay...do you have any question off the bat for me, John before I begin my evaluation? I know you said you had some errands to run." Chris asked.

John looked thoughtful before shaking his head no. "Not that I can think of at this time."

"Okay good." Chris went into the same box, removing a tablet he had inside. Turning it on he tapped a few things, looking it over. "Do you have your medical information nearby, Roman?"

Roman looked at John. "You have my wallet still from the hospital?"

John nodded. "Just a moment." He walked to retrieve Roman's wallet from the top of the dresser. "It's in here?"

Roman took it from John. His hand shook a little as he tried to remove the required cards. "Oh, John...you can't go out like that." Roman commented. Finally getting the cards out, he handed them to Chris who looked them over, entering some information on the tablet.

John nodded. "I know. I'll change in the bathroom." He moved to his closet, pulling out clean shorts and a blue shirt then opened his dresser for underwear and socks. "I'll be just a moment."

"Okay, Johnny." Roman smiled. Chris handed back the cards when he was done and started the evaluation with some basic question before moving onto anything physical. John stripped once he was in the bathroom and relieved himself before brushing his teeth and dressing. He didn't take too long before walking back to the bedroom to grab his dog tags off the nightstand and put them around his neck.

"Be careful, Johnny...don't try to lead foot it." Roman told him. "I'll be fine." He smiled.

"Oh, John. I left that list you asked about in the kitchen." Patricia told him.

John looked confused. "Uh...I asked for a list?" He pocketed his phone and keys.

"Yes...the one you asked for me to work on for the party." She winked slightly. "Remember?"

Understanding dawned on him after a moment. "Oh...of course. Thank you." John looked at Roman, not knowing if the man wanted a kiss in front of Chris. "Be back soon, Rome."

"Okay, Johnny..Be safe." Roman told John as he looked with a faint smile. John looked at his boyfriend with longing a moment before walking from the room and downstairs to face Sika, butterflies in his stomach. As Patricia said, the older man was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and looking over the paper.

John tried to hide his nerves as he casually walked up to the older man. "Good morning, Sir. Rest well?"

"Very well. Thank you." He sat the paper down to look at John. "Everything going well with the aide?"

"Seems to be. He's doing an evaluation now on Rome." John told Sika.

"So, you getting ready to take off then?" Sika asked.

John nodded, his heart pounding. "Yes, Sir. Some shopping before the party tomorrow."

"Good good." He smiled faintly. "Am I making you sweat. Boy?"

John had learned to hide his emotions after years in the ring so he put on a smile. "Uh...no, Sir."

"Ah, damn." Sika gave a hearty laughed. "You are a good man. It will take getting used to...but yes."

John almost couldn't believe it. A huge grin showed off his dimples as he almost glowed. "Thank you, Sir. I'll do right by Roman...make him happy."

"I see that on both counts, John. Also your respect to family." Sika told him.

John reached to shake Sika's hand. "Thank you. Now if only he will agree I'm the luckiest man on earth."

"I can't answer for him...it may feel off him not doing the asking." Sika told him.

Some of the happiness faded from John's face. "You think Rome won't like it because I asked?" He figured his dad knew him better than he did being his father.

"Anything is possible. I don't know the dynamic of the relationship between you two." He told John. "I can't say what is proper between two men in this matter."

John nodded slowly. All he could do was ask. If Roman said no he would accept it gracefully. "Thanks again. I'd better head out so I can get back."

"Okay, John. See you later." John went out shopping. First, he went to a sports store where he picked up rock climbing gear for Seth. Then came the hard part. He wanted a ring for Roman but not just any one. He had researched online for a store that sold customized Samoan jewelry. It was a little drive but the older man didn't care. Marriage was a big deal to him. A few hours later he was happily on his way home with his purchase. It was a simple platinum band with Baby written in Samoan around it done in black onyx. He had the words Love Daddy engraved inside in English where only he would see it. He had gotten a few odd looks in the store for purchasing a man's ring but he didn't care. John had also stopped at a florist and picked up a lovely bouquet of flowers and gourmet chocolates as a thank you to Patricia.

By the time John returned, Patricia was working in the kitchen again working on dinner for that night. John walked in with the ring box hidden in his pocket and carrying the colorful flowers, chocolates, and Seth's gift. "Hi, Patricia. How is everything going?" He asked, passing by the kitchen.

"Good...Chris has Roman down in the gym testing his base strength. He said it will make it easier that you have so much equipment there will be no need to transport Roman to a physical therapy location." She replied as she was stirring a pot.

"That's great. I hated to be so long but I had to make a drive..." John lowered his voice. "To buy the ring."

"That's fine, John. Rome thought you were getting supplies. I sent Sika out for them instead." She told him as she put a lid on turning. "What do you have there?" She asked, seeing the flowers.

"These are yours. I hope you like them." John sat them on the counter along with the large box of candy. "A heartfelt thank you for all you do."

The older woman blushed. "Awe, John. You didn't need to go do something like that. Thank you though. She went around the island to give John a hug. She then let go. "Sorry if that was out of line."

"Of course not." John returned the smile before moving to hug her back. The small woman almost got lost in the man's huge arms. "Rome's lucky to have a mom like you."

"Thank you, John. He found a wonderful partner in you it seems." She smiled warmly. "Seems a lot of young people these days wouldn't have stayed through everything you two have been through."

"I really love him, Patricia." John told her honestly as he let go. "I'm bisexual but I never loved a woman like I do him." He paused a moment. "You seem to know your son better than anyone. Sika seems to think Rome may feel off or refuse me since he isn't the one asking with his culture...what do you think honestly?"

The older woman lowered her head as she thought. "Hmm tough call. It seems he already placed a lot of responsibility on you my giving you POA and medical POA before this happened. So, he obviously trusts you with his well being and state of affairs. It may not be just a cultural thing. He may feel...what's a good way to put this. Well, he has used the term himself sadly. He may feel he would just be burdening you, not worthy of you because of his health at the moment."

John nodded. "He's not though. He makes me happy. Guess all I can do is ask and if he refuses be understanding about it."

"You are a good man, John. My son is blessed." She smiled. "Oh, the food." She moved back to the stove to check the simmering pot. Savory aromas floated in the air as the steam left the open pot.

John smiled. "Thank you. I'll head upstairs and put away what I bought then maybe check up on Rome."

"Okay, John. See you later." She told him as she stirred the lidded the pot again.

John went to his room and sat Seth's gift on the dresser before hiding the ring box in his underwear drawer under some socks. He then walked downstairs to the gym to see how Roman was doing with Chris. "Come on. Push just a little more." Chris' voice could be heard as he approached the open door. John gritted his teeth as he pictured Chris encouraging Roman in a sexual scenario before he told himself he was being crazy and just walked quietly into the room to observe how Roman was doing.

Roman was sitting on the machine for back extensions when John came in. His face showed the strain he felt as he was pushing back against the bar. "Okay, slowly back up now." Chris told him as he stood off to the side. "Good...Good." Once Roman was fully sitting back up he took a few deep breaths, glancing at the older man. "Hey, you did good."

"Don't feel like it." Roman gruffed.

"Hey, you could be a lot worse. Don't be so rough on yourself." Chris told him. "Now, just get your breath a moment."

John walked more into the room to make his presence known. "Sorry if I'm interrupting...I just got back."

"Hey, Johnny." Roman greeted cheerfully with a smile. "Did you fill Mom's list?"

"Hey, John." Chris turned as he greeted him. "Is he always this down on himself?"

John was shocked that Roman's mood had lightened so much. Chris had managed to cheer him up more in a few hours than he had in days. "Yes, I keep telling him he's doing fine." John answered Chris before looking at Roman. "Yeah, Rome. I got everything covered."

"Cool." Roman looked at Chris. "Can we take a break? I'm feeling tired."

"Sure." Chris smiled. "John, you want to take him to the room or should I do it?"

"I got it." John walked to bend and help Roman stand to his feet.

"Thanks, Johnny." Roman told him as he stood.

Chris went and rolled Roman's wheelchair over. "Here you go." He held it steady while Roman turned with John's help to lower into it. "Okay, I guess I will check in a little bit with you. You did really good, Roman, You need to relax, think of it as a marathon not a sprint. It will take time to get back 100%." Chris said.

"That's what I said. I've had multiple surgeries and it takes time." John said as he moved to start pushing the wheelchair.

Roman shook his head with a faint smile. "Great, now I'm getting ganged up on. See you later, Chris." Roman waved as John headed out of the room and toward the elevator.

John chuckled once they reached the elevator. "Chris put you in a good mood."

"Actually, he is sort of a slave driver." Roman joked.

"Not bad to look at though is he?" John observed as the elevator opened and he pushed Roman to leave the closet and go to his bed.

"I guess not...I prefer my Sugar Daddy more." Roman replied.

John almost blushed as he neared the bed and helped Roman to stand. "Awe, you're just being nice."

"No honest." Roman moved into the bed with a sigh. "Since you're here you can shut that off." He motioned to the intercom box. "Just need to make sure it is on if you ever leave me alone. Feel like a fucking baby monitor."

John couldn't help noticing Roman looked down again as soon as it was just them. He moved to shut off the intercom then sat on the bed. "I should find out when the guys want the jet...tonight or in the morning."

"That might be good." Roman told him. "I know I need to stop beating myself up." John nodded in agreement and pulled his phone out to give Dean a call. He wanted to hear his buddy's voice. "Sorry, Daddy...I know to you it was two months...in my head it was just a few days. Remembering how able I was going into Wrestlemania." Roman sighed.

"It's okay." John tried to assure him just as Dean picked up on the other end. "Hey, Man! It's John. How's it going?"

Dean was watching TV when he answered the phone. "Hey, John Boy. Going good...being a pain in the ass as normal." The shaggy haired man answered with a laugh. "How's it hanging there?"

"Okay...Rome just had therapy. I was wondering when you want the jet...tonight or tomorrow morning? The party is tomorrow evening."

"Well, I guess we can fly tonight. It's a house show so we are done around eight. So whatever time you can schedule it for." Dean said.

"Okay. I'll get it scheduled and text you the time." John glanced at Roman. "Anything to say to Dean?"

"Miss you, Guys." Roman called out.

"Tell the big oaf that we have missed you guys too." Dean answered back through the phone.

"He said you're a big oaf and he misses us too." John chuckled into the phone. "I told Rome you cuddled me and your ass is in trouble."

"Damn straight." Roman tried to reply without laughing in the background even if John could see the big smile and him shaking his head.

"You sure it's safe for me to come, John Boy?" Dean replied. "You told me to."

John gave a snicker. "I know you, Dean...you'd like whatever he gave you."

Roman chuckled at that. "He pulling my leg isn't he?" Dean asked, hearing the chuckle. "Glad to hear he is in good spirits."

"You guys bring that out in us. Look forward to seeing you both." John told him.

"Okay, John Boy. See you guys later. Seth's out at interviews, you know how it is." Dean sighed.

"Yeah, don't I. Catch you later, Man." John ended the call. "I have to set up the ride and text Dean. They are free after the house show around 8." John told his boyfriend.

"Oh cool...of course times zone issues or are they this way right now?" Roman asked.

"Time zone is the same. They're in Pennsylvania." John looked up the number to call his pilot and scheduled a ride for the guys at 10 pm. He then sent Dean a text. #It will be there at 10. Just between us keep your fingers crossed for me. Have a big question to ask Rome at the party and I have his dad's blessing if you get what I mean.#

#You shitting me dude?# Dean replied.

#Nope. I'm dead serious. Ring, talked to the parents, whole nine yards. I'm nervous as hell though.# John replied while Roman was resting.

Roman was indeed tired after being pushed and had fallen asleep next to John as he was texting. #Shit Dude. Hope he says yes, big step.#

#I know. Sika, his dad thinks he might say no because he didn't ask me but I have to try. I want to marry him and make this our home. You know, give him space to make his own.# John looked at the sleeping Samoan with love.

#Sweet John, having his parents blessing may help him say yes. His family is the biggest thing in the world to him.# Dean replied.

#I know. That's why I had to do things right. Rome is resting. I'll talk to you later.# John stretched out on the bed to be there while Roman rested.

#Later Man sure tomorrow will be chaos.# John sat the phone aside then went to just relax in case Roman needed him for anything. When John seemed to settle down Roman shifted to lay closer to him. A smile graced his lips as pieces of hair laid haphazardly around him.

The older man thought he was physical perfection. Roman had a perfect body from head to toe. He looked like the cover of one of those cheesy romance novels. Beyond that, he was a loving and faithful man. John stroked the top of his head and just enjoyed the quiet time. Roman seemed to relax more almost melting against John's light touches.


	70. Chapter 70

The two men just relaxed the rest of the afternoon into the evening, talking, watching movies and resting. After dinner John looked at his boyfriend. "We should both get a shower, Baby. The guys will be here around midnight or so."

"Okay, Johnny...oh, Chris brought in a shower seat in case you didn't notice it in there earlier." Roman told him.

"Great. That will help." John admitted. He gave Roman a lift up so they could go to the bathroom.

"It's just to the bathroom...we made it last night if we take our time. So no chair?" Roman asked John's opinion.

"Yeah, that works. Just go slow, Rome." Once the younger man was up John walked behind Roman in case he needed the support.

Roman walked slowly with a few stumbles which John caught him with. He fought not to apologize as they reached the room. "I'll rest on the toilet while you set the water."

"Okay, Rome." John helped Roman sit down then began to strip himself to shower. He removed all his clothing except his dog tags before stepping into the shower to set it and make sure there was plenty of body wash. "You want your special shampoo and conditioner from your bag?" John called, knowing the Samoan would likely not want to use his 2 in 1 shampoo.

"Yeah...thanks." Roman told him as he worked off his shirt. "You sure I'm not being a hassle?"

"Of course not. Got to keep that Fabio hair looking good." John teased as he walked out of the shower, his body slightly wet. "I'll grab it and help you with your shorts." He walked to the bedroom, giving Roman a view of his bare ass. Roman gave a faint laugh but then bent his head to enjoy the view. He didn't know how much he exactly looked like Fabio with his currently unkempt beard. Somehow his hair was still in pretty good order. He had no clue how that worked with the coma, but he wasn't arguing.

John returned a few minutes later with the two bottle in hand. "I'll sit these in the shower than help you." He told Roman, walking past him.

"Okay, Daddy." Roman told him, waiting patiently. John put the bottles in the shower and then helped Roman to stand so he could lower his shorts and underwear. He tried not to stare at his boyfriend's soft cock as he was bent over, pulling the garments down and off. Roman placed a hand on John's shoulder for balance as he helped Roman out of the shorts. "Guess I'm ready."

John told himself he had to stay professional before he got a hard on looking over Roman's body. The two men walked slowly into the shower and John helped him to sit on the bench. "Want me to shower first, Baby and then help you out?"

"Sure, let me enjoy the view." Roman smirked as his eyes raked up John's body.

John hurried to turn his back on Roman before his boyfriend would see his cock twitch at the words and smirk. "Thanks, Baby." He said over the water as he grabbed the body wash and squirted some on his hand, soaping his chest as he gave his boyfriend a view of his ass without meaning to. His sex drive was so high even a word from the Samoan turned his body to Jello.

Roman couldn't resist the temptation to take a hand and smack John's ass. John jumped, his cock twitching at the smack. Sometimes he wondered if Roman even knew how easily he turned him on. "See something you like?" He chuckled as he washed his front.

"Of course I do, Daddy." Roman told him as he squeeze the ample flesh.

"Fuck." John whispered to himself as heat ran through him. He was trying so hard to be good but it was impossible. His manhood was almost at full hardness as he rinsed off the soap, squeezing his balls to relieve some of the pressure.

"You like that, Daddy?" Roman asked in a deep slow tone as he swatted John again.

John spread his legs to widen his stance as his body shuddered from the swat, the sound magnified by the wet flesh. "You know I do." He said lowly. "Feels taboo in here with people in the house."

"You want me to stop?" Roman honestly asked, moving his hand away.

John's body trembled in need. Why did Roman make his body scream in desire then offer to stop? Did he not have any idea how difficult it was on him to behave in the first place? How long it had been? "N-No...please don't." He begged at last, ashamed of his lack of self control.

"Good." Roman moved his hand to reach between John's parted legs to grope John's balls.

John groaned at Roman's actions, his head going back in bliss. "Feels good, Baby. Don't you love showers?" The last line was spoken with a breathless laugh.

"Saves time afterward." Roman told John as he gave a light squeeze. "Not sure how good I'll be."

"Just talk to me...that's good enough." John moaned as his mind delved into his last dream, the feeling of the younger man deep inside him. "Tell me how you can't wait to fuck me...m-make me yours again."

"God, you know I would love to." Roman replied as he moved to slide his hand toward John's ass, massaging over the crack. "So good...so hot." He almost moaned.

John groaned, moving a hand down to stroke himself at the teasing feeling. "Damn, I missed your touch, Baby. No one else can compare to you. No one."

"Glad, Daddy...Hope to always be so good and better in time." Roman told John as he tried to use his other hand to part John's cheeks to expose that puckered ring brushing a finger over it.

John moaned, backing his body closer to Roman and bending forward some. "Put a finger in me?" He asked, the need and heat evident in his voice.

"Sure, Daddy." Roman pushed the finger in past the outer ring. "Hot and tight." He moaned. He slowly pumped the finger before adding a second.

John whined at the stretch, stroking himself as his body craved more. "Fuck...just like that, Baby. Fuck me..."

"Wish I could really, Daddy...getting me so worked up." Roman stated with a lick of his lips as his own cock was reacting and thickening.

John growled in frustration, knowing they couldn't do what they both wanted. "I could...blow you after." He offered, panting.

"God, that would be good, Daddy." Roman told him as he continued to pump John. "Want another finger?"

"Please...I love the stretch." John moaned as a finger brushed his prostate. "Right there...mmm..."

Roman pulled his fingers back enough to fit the third before pushing them back in. "Mmmm yeah."

A thought came to John as he was stretched even more. "Maybe I could ride you, Baby...if I moved you to the shower seat...you just sit there and let Daddy get us off."

Roman gave a pant at the thought withdrawing his fingers. "Okay, Daddy...I would say here...but I don't know if this thing could handle the force."

John moved to turn and Roman could see the older man's excited state. "Yeah...be kind of hard to explain to Chris if we broke it."

"Yeah, just a little." Roman smirked. John helped Roman to stand, leading him to the seat built in the shower itself. Once the younger man was seated John bent to capture Roman's lips in a searing kiss.

Roman hooked a hand behind John's head to keep him there a moment to keep the kiss longer, growing almost hungry with it. It was so freeing for John to be able to kiss the man he loved without having to worry about the demon. He gave a whimper of need as he closed his eyes, letting Roman dominate the kiss. Slowly Roman moved his hand. "Okay, Daddy." He leaned his back against the wall, spreading his legs. his own manhood hard and on display. "Let me feel that ass swallow me up."

John licked his lips as he eyed the hard member. "Um...you want me to slick you first so you won't be sore later? You know I don't mind the pain but I don't know if it's wise."

"True...baby steps." Roman commented.

John grabbed the body wash and poured a little onto his hand. He then walked back to his boyfriend, stroking Roman's hard cock to slick it well. "So big..." He said lowly, blue eyes dark with arousal.

Roman's head tilted back with a relaxing sigh. "Feels good, Daddy." He moaned. "I may have lost time of most things...but something in me tells me that has been a long time."

"It has...and our first time of it being just us...without it." John straddled Roman and guided the slicked member to line it up with his entrance. He gave a moan as he began to sink down, feeling the head push past his outer ring.

"Mmmm." Roman groaned as he lifted his head to look at John as he moved lower. "Fuck, Daddy." He moaned out at the tight heat.

"Feels so damn good, Baby...so full." John panted as he lowered until Roman was fully inside. "T-thought I might not ever feel this again." Roman nodded his agreement. He placed one hand behind John's back the other on the back of his head to bring it down to his lips to kiss John deeply while joined.

John moaned into the kiss, his head spinning. He had missed his boyfriend so much and feeling one with him was almost pure heaven. He parted his lips so that his tongue could swipe over Roman's full ones. Roman parted his lips to let their tongues brush over each other as they tangled for space. deep moans rumbled his chest as his hand rubbed over John's back. John's heart pounded as he felt the energy flowing between them. The experience was going far beyond fucking. When they had been intimate before the fear was always there that the demon may take over at any time but that was forever over now. Feeling Roman's large hand on his back sent sparks through him even without the pain he craved. John began to tremble as he slowly started to move on Roman's cock.

Roman let their lips part as John moved. "You feel so good." He moaned out as his body tingled. "Brace your hands on my shoulders, Johnny… I need to lower my arms."

"S-Sure, Baby." John moved until his hands were braced on Roman's shoulders.

"So good, Daddy." Roman relaxed his arms some. He rested his hands on John's strong thighs as he moved.

John began to move more, raising his body up before lowering down with deep moans, his chest heaving. "Fuck, Baby...can't get enough of you inside me."

"Yeah, Daddy...and I love feeling it. Give it to me." Roman encouraged.

John began to move faster. He cried out when stimulation to his sweet spot sent pleasure straight to his cock. "Fuck..."

"Oh, yeah just like that." Roman told John, letting his hands grip into John's thighs. John head spun at the rough grip to his hips, not expecting it. He tried to brush the same spot again, giving a wanton moan to show his pleasure. "Like that, Daddy?" Roman curled his fingers to dig the nails some. "Just that little bite make your body tingle?"

"W-When it's you it does...you drive me crazy." John groaned again, his cock leaking in need as he moved to bring them both bliss.

Roman moved one hand to wrap around John's cock. "Same here, Johnny...feels so good...been so long. Won't be long."

"Me either. Fuck, Baby." John's head went back at the touch, his body moving faster on Roman's manhood, craving more.

Roman moaned out his body tingling. "Fuck, yeah take it...yeah."

John rode Roman at an almost fevered pace until his climax hit hard and fast, cursing as his cock exploded in his lover's hand. "Fuck...fuck, Baby!"

Roman grunted, feeling John tighten. "Yeah, Johnny...al-almost there." John pushed, loving the feeling of being used even after he was spent. It was only a minute or so later before Roman hit his own climax. The larger man was panting heavily as he started to come down.

John panted as well, resting his head on Roman's shoulder. "Fuck...so intense."

Roman moved to hold John. "Yeah it was." He panted before giving a cringe, closing his eyes. He just hoped John didn't feel it. He didn't want the moment ruined. After a minute John moved to stand up, Roman's spent cock sliding from him.

The smile on his face was that of a content man. "Want me to help you to the other seat, Baby? You can wash your hair and let the conditioner soak while I wash off."

"Maybe in a minute, Daddy...go...go ahead." Roman stated, hanging his head down to his hand.

John paused, looking concerned. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"Ju-just one of the headaches...they nor-normally pass fast." Roman tried to ease John's mind even while his pounded.

"Did you have it before we had sex?" John asked bluntly. He had to know if it was unsafe to be intimate with his boyfriend right now.

"No." Roman whispered, knowing he had to be honest.

John nodded, reaching a hand to gently rub Roman's head. "Probably too soon...I should have known better. It's embarrassing but I may need to ask your doctor when you will be cleared for sex again."

"Okay, Daddy." Roman slowly lifted his head regret in his eyes. Once again he felt he was letting John down. "Guess I can try to move now." John helped Roman up and to the other seat provided him. He had his own regrets. Sex was a hard, physical thing. He should have been more considerate. The distance was short enough that Roman didn't need much help if any. He closed his eyes again once he was seated as his head still wanted to pound.

John looked at Roman in concern as he stood over him. "I'm sorry, Baby...I should have thought...if you don't feel up to washing your hair right now we can skip it."

"No...who knows when it was last done right. Surprised it is as good as it is." Roman replied. "I still don't know how you could stand kissing me right now."

"Because I love to." John told him thickly. He swallowed his pride. "If you want I can ask Chris to help you with your beard before the party." He moved to grab Roman's expensive shampoo and conditioner.

"Okay, Johnny." Roman told him, slowly opening his eyes. "I think it's passing already."

"Good." John pulled down the handheld extension to where Roman sat, wetting the Samoan's hair so he could shampoo it. "Please be patient with me...I don't have much experience with long hair."

"It's fine, John...just watch knots." Roman commented as he closed his eyes again, tilting his head back.

"I'll try, Baby." John had never washed long hair in his entire life. Once Roman's hair was damp enough he squeezed some of the pearly, coconut scented liquid into his hand and then tried to work it into the younger man's scalp.

"Feels nice...maybe you should pamper me more." Roman commented with a smirk.

"I wouldn't mind...you just seem so picky with your hair." John explained. "Washing your hair feels so different from mine." He gently scrubbed his boyfriend's scalp, letting the suds travel down his length. "This shit smells good."

Roman chuckled. "I am...but I can learn to make exceptions."

John finished washing Roman's hair and then gave it a good rinse, making sure all the suds were out. He squeezed the excess water from the length. "How do you do the conditioner, Baby?" He asked, taking the bottle to look at it.

"I'm sure it's been a while for a deep conditioning so do the whole thing. Then we can let it sit while you wash." Roman answered.

"Okay. How much do you use?" John squirted some of the rich, creamy substance on to his hands. "About this much?"

Roman opened his eyes to look. "That should be good. You want it well coated, but not dripping."

John nodded and began to work the conditioner through Roman's hair, focusing more on the length. "I'm surprised your hair looks so good after being in the hospital."

"Yeah, same here. I have no clue. You seen my dad...like a brillo pad." Roman chuckled.

John chuckled as he worked until the hair was well coated. "There you go, Baby. I'll wash off while that soaks in then get you clean." He stepped back and began to soap his body quickly. "Sadly, either Chris or your mom will have to help you shower while I'm gone. Tell the hot aid to keep his mitts to himself."

Roman laughed. "Someone a little jealous? Think the big bad man will take advantage of me?"

John glared at the thought as he washed himself. "Well, look at you...and he would be touching you, all naked and soapy. Showers are naughty places...bad things happen."

"What, you don't think he is a professional? No offence, Johnny, but it is his job and I would prefer him over my mom...I'm not two." Roman laughed.

"It's okay. Just wish he wasn't so damn good looking." John grumbled as he moved to wash his backside.

"Fuck...what you think I would be safer if he was a grizzly old man? Think I'm safer with the cute guys. I'm sure he has someone. Also how do you even know he is into guys?" Roman asked.

"I don't." John admitted as he rinsed off. "Sorry, Baby. Just let me know if he ever tries anything and I'll kick his ass."

"I'm sure he will be a total professional." Roman said.

"He'd better be." John finished washing and walked over to Roman. "Want to rinse your hair, Baby, or wash off first?"

"Wash...rinse last." Roman told him, lifting his head.

"Okay, Baby." John grabbed a cloth and added some body wash. He began to wet Roman's body with the hand held spray before washing his body down gently, admiring the tanned skin.

"When you need to get the back I should be able to stand and balance myself using the back of the seat." Roman told him.

"Okay, Baby." John washed Roman well then helped him to stand so he could get his back for him. Of course he couldn't resist giving the perfect tan ass a light grope in the process.

"Someone is being a little fresh aren't they?" Roman joked about the grope.

"I don't give your ass nearly enough praise." John chuckled as he washed Roman's back. "I mean...people talk about mine at times but damn, yours is perfection."

Was Roman actually blushing? "Th-thanks, Daddy...I am sure it isn't peek form at the moment."

"Are you fucking joking? It's gorgeous." John sprayed Roman's back and ass to rinse it. "Okay, Baby. Just the hair left now and we can get out."

"Okay, Daddy." Roman smiled as he slowly turned to ease into the seat and tilt his head back so the conditioner wouldn't run into his eyes.

John tried to carefully wash out the conditioner with the sprayer. It took awhile but once it was done John turned off the water and helped Roman out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around Roman's waist and gave him one for his hair before helping him back to the bedroom. They had to again take their time. Roman stumbled a few times but John had a strong enough hold to prevent them from falling. He bit his lip slightly, knowing John didn't want apologies for anything. It wasn't his fault.

Once Roman was safely sitting in bed John felt better. "I'm going to go dry off and dress..then I'll help you, Baby. Okay?"

"Okay, Johnny." Roman wrapped the towel around his hair before laying back in the bed.

John walked back into the bathroom to dry off so he could dress. It didn't take him long and then he slipped into a clean pair of boxers, gym shorts and a white tank top. He figured it would be comfortable while still modest. "What do you want to wear, Baby?" John called as he looked through Roman's clothing. "It's getting late so something comfortable to rest in?"

"Guess just gym shorts." There was a knock in the door. "Damn timing." Roman mumbled, before pulling a blanket over his lap.

"Um...Come in." John called as he pulled out a pair of gray gym shorts.

Chris opened the door, walking in. "Evening. I just wanted to see if everything was okay and if I would be needed anymore tonight? I know when you leave Sunday, John, I will be needed on hand full time, which is not a problem."

"I think John has me handled, Chris. Thank you." Roman told him.

"Actually, there is one thing." John answered, looking. "We're having a party for Rome tomorrow and he would like his beard touched up...you do that kind of thing?"

"Sure, if you have a grooming kit handy I can do it now if you wish. I see you are freshly cleaned so the hair will be softer. If not, I can bring one with my tomorrow." Chris told John.

John looked at Roman. "You want it done now, Rome?" He knew his boyfriend carried a grooming kit with him.

"Might as well if he has time. I don't know how much help I would need tomorrow with the party. You're welcome to come though if you want?" Roman mentioned to Chris.

"Well, thank you. I guess with a party you wouldn't be doing much therapy." Chris pondered.

John kept his feelings quiet on the subject. "Okay. I'll get the kit out. You want your shorts on first, Rome?"

"They can wait, I am sure Chris wants to head home to relax." Roman told him. Chris headed for the one box still in the room, removing a wash basin from it.

"I'll be right back." He headed into the bathroom to fill it with some warm water.

John didn't like the idea of Roman being naked but knew he had to respect it. "Okay, Baby. I'll have them when you're ready." He carried the shorts and kit over to the bed.

"Thanks, Johnny." Roman told him.

Chris returned with the basin, sitting it in the nightstand. "So, trimmed like you wear it on TV?"

"Um...yeah...that works." They had not really talked about who he was before, but by Chris' question Roman guessed Chris knew them.

"Okay, just relax back. I can do it that way." Chris told Roman as he went to look in the grooming kit, removing the shave oil and razor. "Yeah, I can work with this. John, want to prop a pillow behind his head and back to make him more comfortable?"

John nodded, glad to be of help as he moved to grab a pillow for Roman. "You said on TV...you a wrestling fan?"

"My nephew more than me." Chris told him. "Don't get me wrong, not that I hate it just with my schedule at times I can't really get invested in the stories anymore."

"They're not like they used to be." Roman told him as John got him situated. "We don't nearly get the build up like we used to."

"Oh...okay just relax and try to hold still." Chris told him. "You can rest your head back if you want. It will stretch your neck to tighten the skin."

"Okay." Roman replied with a lick of his lips before resting his head back and closing his eyes.

"How old is your nephew?" John asked as he watched. "If he's under ten I'd bet he's a fan of mine."

"Yeah, he is. He's eight. You're a good role model." Chris told John as he put a thin layer of oil on Roman's lower face.

"Thanks." John actually cracked a genuine smile. "So, I assume you know Roman and I came out this year as a couple?"

"No...but I sort of suspected." Chris told John as he worked over the areas that were to be shaved all the way down. "Still doesn't change my view. You do a lot of good work even outside the ring."

"Glad to hear it. Fan reaction has been split. We came out a few months ago before Rome went into the coma." John explained.

"Yeah...even my own house is split on the subject." Chris told him. "Oh, Roman turn your head the other direction please." Roman did as asked before Chris continued.

"Oh...it can be controversial. I'm actually bisexual...but when you care for someone it shouldn't matter their sex." John said with conviction. "I guess some would have to live it to understand."

"True. I know his mother would frown on it, so even if publicly out there I won't tell her about it. I would hate to see his face if she tried to tell him you were no longer good for him." Chris said.

"That's a shame." John shook his head. "But I deal with fans like that every day."

"I'm sure." Chris took a cloth, wetting it to wash down the sides of Roman's face. "Okay, now the trimming." He looked in Roman's grooming bag, seeing the mini-trimmer. "What number do you set this at?"

"Two is good for now." Roman told him.

"Okay." Chris hit the button on it before it buzzed to life. He made sure he evened everything up before washing Roman's lower face fully to gather any loose hairs.

"So, John, is your man more presentable?" Chris tried to joke.

John gave a smile as he looked. "He always looks good but he does look more like himself. You did a great job."

"Thanks, Chris." Roman told him.

"Not a problem." Chris moved to clean up, taking the razor and the basin back to the bathroom.

John felt a little better about the aide. "Feel better now, Baby?" He asked Roman.

"Yeah...a little more normal." Roman gave a shaky smile.

Chris came back out. "I left the razor on a towel and left it out to finish drying."

"Thanks, Chris. I think that is all for tonight." Roman told him.

"Good. What time do you wish me tomorrow?"

Roman thought a moment. "Well, John and my mom can handle most things before the party I think." He looked at John. "What time is it starting?"

"Patricia said around 6 I believe." John answered, trying not to get nervous at what he knew was coming.

"We need to keep Seth in the dark that long?" Roman commented. He looked at Chris. "Well, I guess you won't be needed before maybe four? Just in case I need help while they are busy setting up. I will have a few friends, but the help is welcomed."

"Not a problem. You are currently the only client on my books." Chris pulled a card from his pocket. "Here is my cell number in case you need to reach me. It's faster then through the service.

Roman took the card, setting it on the night stand. "Thanks, Chris. See you tomorrow."

John nodded. "Yes, thank you. Feel free to bring a wife or girlfriend along." He hinted, hoping the guy was straight.

"I will see." Chris told him. "Night, Guys." Chris turned, heading for the door to leave the room and head out for the night.

"Damn, he didn't say if he had anyone." John grumbled, wishing he just would have asked outright.

Roman laughed. "You tried to bait him? Shame on you, Daddy."

John huffed but then had to chuckle. "Guess I did. Want your shorts on now? The guys should be here in a few hours if you feel like staying up until then."

"Maybe nap until they get here?" Roman almost asked, his now brown eyes gave a sweet puppy like look.

"Damn, of course, Baby. Can't resist those eyes." John helped Roman into his shorts so he could rest. "What about your hair?"

"Oh, forgot." Roman commented as he was seated on the edge of the bed. "I need my leave in conditioner and the brush with the plastic teeth."

"Leave in conditioner? You use more after soaking in it?" John asked incredulous as he walked to look in Roman's bag for the requested items.

"It's a spray bottle in where you found the shampoo." Roman explained. "It helps work any knots free."

"Oh...okay." John found the bottle and comb, moving to the bed with the items. "You air dry your hair...right?"

"Yeah, most of the time." Roman told him as he took the items. "Hope I can do this." Roman told him as he went to bring his ends around to begin working on them.

"Want me to do it, Baby?" John offered.

"Um...You can try." Roman handed John the items. "Just a light spray then work from the ends then work your way up."

John gave a few light sprays from the bottle before slowly combing through Roman's dark hair. Thankfully there weren't many knots after the deep conditioning and it didn't take long. "There you go."

"Thanks, Daddy...you like pampering me don't you?" Roman commented as he moved to shift to lay down.

"Of course...any excuse to touch you." John joked as he moved to put away the spray and comb.

Roman chuckled. "Just resting my eyes a bit." Roman told John before closing them.

John climbed back in bed and moved close to his boyfriend, resting his head on the younger man's chest. "We still have a few hours anyway, Rome. Just relax."

"You're so good to me, Daddy." Roman whispered as he rested an arm over John's shoulders.

"It goes both ways, Baby." John whispered, closing his eyes.

"Thank you." Roman replied before yawning. The guys drifted off to sleep, not waking until there was an insistent knock at his door followed by hushed voices attempting to whisper.


	71. Chapter 71

(Hope you all had a great week. Here is the weekly update. I will be posting an update for our story Skirting the Fringe tomorrow and then one for Two Sides of the Same Coin on Sunday. Hope you all enjoy.) Rose

Roman grumbled slightly, shifting. "Morning already?" He mumbled.

John looked at his phone. It read 1 am. "No, Baby. Guess the guys are here."

"Oh...thought it was too dark." Roman groaned.

"Come on in, Guys." John called.

The door slowly opened and Seth's head poked in before he walked inside. "Hey, Rome. Sorry if we woke you."

"It's fine, Guys." Roman grumbled as he pushed to sit up. "I been sleeping like a bear anyway."

"Hey, you're injured, Man. Sleeping is to be expected." Dean told them. "Can we get some light?"

"Yeah...John, want to grab your bedside lamp for us?" Roman asked.

John moved to turn on the bedside lamp. No sooner was the light on than a flash of two toned hair could be seen as Seth ran to the bed and captured Roman in a bear hug. Roman yelped, trying not to cringe at the sudden jarring. "Hey, Kitten, sick man remember?" Dean told him from the foot of the bed. "Sorry, Rome. We're just so glad to see you…" He stopped mid-statementent, looking closer. "Fuck, your eyes are different."

Seth's eyes were closed and he had a huge smile on his face as he hugged Roman, his arms around the Samoan's neck. "We thought we'd never see you again! It's so good to see you!"

"Same here, Seth." Roman lightly patted his back. "But can you let me breath now?" He chuckled.

"Oops." Seth sheepishly let Roman go. "Sorry...Hey, our eyes are almost the same color now." John chuckled. "Yep, two pairs of puppy eyes."

"Yeah, John mentioned that when he saw them." Roman commented.

"So, you gonna wear contacts for work?" Dean asked.

"Let's worry about me even making it back to a ring before I worry about how I will look in it." Roman stated.

"Whoa...how bad are you, Man?" Dean asked, moving up the side of the bed.

"Bad enough." Roman grumbled.

Seth looked concerned too as he sat at the foot of the bed. "But you'll be okay...right? It just takes time and therapy."

"He has a hot aide." John answered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, how is hot?" Dean asked.

"He's okay...John is over reacting." Roman told them.

"No...he looks like one of those doctors on daytime TV. Baby faced with wavy dark hair." John told them. Seth grinned. "Ooo...enjoy your time, Rome."

"John keeps thinking he is up to no good." Roman stated.

"Really?" Seth snickered. "Jealous, John?"

The older man gave a mumble. "No...not at all."

"Such a lie." Roman stated.

"Awe, come on. What does Johnny Boy have to be jealous about? Look at him...I'm sure he could take on the pretty boy any day." Dean told him.

"Thanks." John said, almost blushing. "You guys get your normal room. Rome's mom has been cooking for us."

"Oooh, I like her cooking." Dean commented.

"It is delicious." John admitted. "Just so you both know...I may have let it slip to Rome's parents you two are together. They promised not to tell anyone." The color drained from Seth's face. "W-What? My family doesn't even know I'm gay."

"They don't?" Roman told him as he shifted to sit up more.

"I thought I told you before the show?" Dean told Seth. "A few days ago."

"No." Seth shook his head, looking hurt. "Fuck, John."

John felt guilty, sensing he had hurt his friend. "Sorry, Seth. I honestly thought they knew about you two."

"It was an accidental slip." Roman stated. "Just came out when they were talking about the quote welcome back party for me." Roman tried to tell him.

Seth nodded but still looked upset. "Okay. I guess."

"They promised not to even say anything to the rest of the family." Roman told him. "We are sorry, Seth. John was working on lack of sleep...and me...well, I am a bit scrambled upstairs."

Seth nodded his understanding, his face relaxing some. "I know you've both been exhausted. It's fine, John."

"How are you guys not dead on your feet?" Roman asked.

"We slept on the jet." Dean replied.

"I know it's late though. If you guys want to rest we can head to our room and visit tomorrow." Seth offered.

Roman nodded. "Mom's been having breakfast ready by around 9 or maybe that was just because of the aide coming?"

"We will figure it out Rome, Just rest." Dean told him.

Seth gave John a hug before picking up the bag he had sat down when they came in. "Night, Guys. See you tomorrow."

"Night, Seth." John told him with a yawn. Dean gave hugs as well before he left with Seth to head for their normal room. Dean slowly shook his head once inside the room.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Seth asked as he sat his bag on the queen size bed, turning on the bed side lamp.

"You notice how fast they both deflected the question about how bad Rome really was?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Seth sighed as he kicked off his shoes. "I guess I was just so happy to see him alive and awake I didn't dwell on it."

"However bad it is...they don't trust him to even walk to the bathroom without help." Dean sighed as he sat down to remove his own shoes.

"How do you know that?" Seth began to strip down to his underwear for bed.

"Clue one was the commode by the bed. Surprised you didn't trip over it. I also saw a wheelchair over by the window. I am guessing for leaving the room." Dean told him.

"Fuck..." Seth's dark eyes looked worried as he climbed into bed. "What if Rome's never like he was before...what if he has to be cared for? It would destroy him."

"I don't know...Hey, he is just starting his recovery. We didn't even know if he would make it to this point." Dean tried to sound encouraging as he finished stripping down for bed.

"True...guess hope for the best." Seth chuckled. "I actually heard jealously in John's voice over that aide. Never thought I'd see that from him."

"Wonder if we'll get to meet this aide while we are visiting?" Dean pondered. "See this person then assure John he has nothing to worry about. Honestly, though, even if the guy is good looking John needs to have faith in Roman."

"He never seemed the jealous type before...maybe it was the stress of almost losing Rome." Seth reasoned as he cut the light.

"Yeah maybe...night, Kitten...see you in a few hours." Dean joked as he moved to get comfortable in the bed.

The two men drifted off to sleep. The next morning came and the house was busy with the sound of party preparations. John tried to keep Seth in the dark about the fact that the party was for him too. As it grew toward evening and time for the guests to arrive John's stomach filled with butterflies as he changed into a pair of grey dress slacks and a button down shirt. Would Sika be right and Roman be insulted by his proposal?

Chris arrived and helped Roman get dressed for the party. Since it was going to be in the pool room they decided that board shorts and a tank top was the best way to go. Roman looked over when John came out from the closet area. "Well, aren't you mighty dressy?"

John gave a small smile as he walked to the dresser, looking inside. "I guess so...just felt like trying to look nice."

"Nothing wrong with that." Roman told him. "We just figured it was easier for me to already be in my trunks then try to change later."

"Of course, Baby. You look damn sexy." John slipped a small black box into his pants pocket then moved to sit on the bed to put on his black oxfords.

Roman laughed. "Thanks, Johnny...laying it a little thick?" He joked.

"Roman, want you hair back or braided since you will be swimming?" Chris asked him.

"Just a ponytail is fine thanks." Roman replied before Chris went to grab the brush and band to begin brushing Roman's hair out.

"No, just speaking the truth." John felt a surge of jealousy seeing Chris brushing Roman's hair but told himself he had to be reasonable. The man was only trying to help. "Thanks for all your help, Chris. I hope you enjoy the party." He forced himself to say.

"Thanks, I know I was invited as a guest...but if Roman needs help with anything let me know so you can enjoy it as well." Chris told him.

"I'll do that. Thanks." John stood and walked to where his package for Seth sat on top the dresser. "I bought rock climbing gear for Seth from us, Rome. He still has no clue the party is for him too."

"That's cool. Can't wait until I can go shopping with you and stuff." Roman commented.

"Well Roman, you can get out of the house." Chris told him. "If John doesn't have a vehicle that can handle a chair I am sure one can be arranged."

Roman laughed. "You ever see the trunk on those cars? That's not an issue. I think it is more an image thing of myself."

"What, afraid your fans seeing you as human?" Chris asked.

"I guess something like that." He admitted.

"I get that." John nodded, looking at Chris. "We both have these kind of Superman like gimmicks...but you know what...screw it. Everyone knows wrestling is fake anyway."

"Yes, Daddy." Roman said in a joking tone.

"Well, looks like you're done. Ready to head down?" Chris asked.

"If John is." Roman replied.

"Ready." John grabbed Seth's gift and they all three made their way to the elevator and down to the party. Roman was escorted in the chair, making their way through the house to the pool room. Noises were already heard from inside. "Hmm guess my family started without us." He joked.

John chuckled as they made their way inside. Dean and Seth were standing by the door in board shorts and t-shirts similar to Roman. "Hey, Guys." Seth greeted.

"Hey." Roman greeted back. Dean greeted the guys as well. Roman lifted his head to look in the direction of the mingling sounds. "I don't know about this."

"Hey, it's your family...you'll be fine, Man." Dean tried to encourage him.

Chris moved a hand from the chair to Roman's shoulder. "If it becomes too much stimulation let me know and I can take you out for a bit." Roman slowly nodded.

John felt worried as he looked at Roman. If his boyfriend was already unsure how would he feel when he proposed later? "Excuse me, Guys." He stammered, taking Seth's package to the gift table.

Dean looked as John left. "Be right back." He followed after the older man.

"You want to stay in the chair or do you want me to take you closer to the activity and help you into a lounge chair?" Chris asked.

Roman looked up at him. "A lounge chair would be more comfortable I think." Chris nodded and started to make their way over to where the majority of the action seemed to be.

Dean approached behind John. "You okay, John Boy?"

John turned to look at Dean as he sat the gift on the table. "Yeah, Man. Just nervous I guess." He admitted.

"That's understandable...damn, even when you do this without family around it can be nerve wracking. You'll be fine." Dean tried to offer a smile.

John kept his voice low. "What if he says no...thinks I'm making him out to be the chick in front of his family?"

"Hey...even if he was a chick there is always a chance of a rejection. You two are crazy for each other, It is always a risk when you surprise someone."

John nodded with a nervous smile. "Thanks, Man. I needed that. Seth notice his name is on the cake too?"

"I don't think so yet." Dean looked around. "I think he's been pretty close to Rome. I will admit the aide maybe good eye candy. I wouldn't worry about him placing moves though."

"Why is that?" John asked, looking fully at Dean.

"Look at his left hand...he has something inked on his ring finger." Dean told him.

"Really? Guess I never noticed." John told him, feeling relieved.

Dean chuckled. "Even if he tried something, you trust Rome to be a good boy don't you?"

"Of course." John nodded. "Don't know why he makes me jealous. I've been trying to be better about it though."

"So, you're protective of your Baby...nothing wrong with that. You checked this guys company out right? I doubt they would send someone that was a threat."

"You're right." John gave Dean a friendly pat on the shoulder. "You know, despite your lunatic gimmick you always give me sound advice. Thanks, Man."

"Hey, there is order even in chaos." Dean laughed. "Let's get back to our guys."

John laughed and they walked back over to where Roman sat with Chris and Seth nearby. "Hey, Seth. You check out the cake?" John asked the two tone haired man as he pointed to the makeshift table. "No...not yet." Seth replied and walked over to check it out.

Roman chuckled. "How long until he freaks?" He asked, looking at John.

John laughed. "Right about now." Seth could be seen looking at the table in shock, taking in the tiered cake and then his various presents on the gift table. He hurried back to them with a flushed face. "You, Guys...you didn't have to do that!" John grinned.

"Yes we did. It's you and Rome's birthdays."

"Come on, Man...we shared parties how many times? The fun of only a couple days apart." Roman told him with a smile.

Dean gave Seth a one armed hug, leaning in toward him. "Happy Birthday, Kitten."

Seth buried his face against Dean's chest. "Thanks, Baby."

"Did someone get embarrassed?" Came a voice near by.

Roman looked, seeing the Uso twins. "Hey, Guys...he just found out the party was for him too." He chuckled.

Seth moved back from Dean, his face tinted red. "It was a big surprise."

John smiled at Roman's cousins. "Hi, Guys."

"Hey, John. Guys." They said before walking over to hug Roman. "Hey, Cuz...you done scaring us?"

"Um...hopefully." Roman replied. "I would get up...but, I'm not doing the greatest."

"Hey, relax." Jay told him. "You just played Rip van Winkle for two months. It's to be expected."

"I'm just glad to have him back." John told them. "Longest two months of my life."

"We can imagine." Jimmy told John then looked at Roman. "You just take it easy and get better...we can beat your ass soon enough." The twins laughed.

"Yeah, you two just wait." Roman smirked.

John had to laugh at that. "You guys sound just like me with my brothers."

"Damn, I think 90% of the time our family get togethers turn into royal rumbles." Roman joked.

"Sounds about right." Jimmy agreed. "I wouldn't be surprised it the pool becomes a ring." He laughed.

"As long as no one ends up needing CPR." Roman chuckled.

John just chuckled as he stood by Roman's chair, his hand resting on Roman's back. "After we eat...before everyone jumps in the pool I'd like to say a few words if it's okay."

"Hey, you provided the digs...we'll spread the word." The twins told him. "Hey, Roman." Jey addressed him. "Dwayne came out of his ivory tower to see you."

"Damn...he hasn't made a gathering in a while." Roman replied.

"Thanks." John told the twins then laughed. "Maybe Rocky wants another rematch. Best 2 out of 3."

"We can ask." They laughed.

The party went on for awhile with everyone talking and eating. At the end of the meal everyone began to grow quiet, casting glances at John and the older man knew they were waiting on him to speak. He cleared his throat as he walked to stand beside the table, the only sound was the water in the background. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to our celebration for Roman and Seth." He began with a smile, trying to fight the butterflies he felt inside. "It's good to see you all. I have something I'd like to say to Roman now." He turned his eyes to where his boyfriend sat. "Rome, I love you. It makes me happy beyond words to have you back with me and getting better. I may be good at cutting a promo but I hope I don't choke now because this is important." The love could be seen in John's eyes. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I want to share my life with you...and pray I make you happy." He walked over to the younger man's chair, pulling out the black box from his pants pocket and dropping to one knee. "Roman...will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the shining ring, swallowing hard.

Small whispers seemed the spread as Roman looked down at the ring then up at John's face in shock. Time seemed to stretch on until Tamina called out. "Damn it, Rome. Just say yes already!" That caused a few laughs but Roman did slowly nod.

"Yes...I..I just hope I remain worthy of it." Roman replied.

John's dimpled grin shone as he stood to pull the ring from the box, slipping it on Roman's ring finger. "As do I, Rome. You make me so happy." He turned to look at the gathering. "Let's celebrate!" He shouted, joy in his voice.

There was a choir of cheers before the people slowly disbursed to have fun. John gave Roman a bear hug and then a kiss. "Thank you. Best day of my life. Did you look at your ring?" Roman returned the hug the best he could then looked down at the ring. He turned the band to look at the inlayed onyx. He almost blushed, reading it.

"Where you find something like this?"

"Special jewelry shop I found online. It was a drive but it was worth it." John smiled. "Like it?"

"Yeah...just don't let my bro see it." Roman stated.

"Did I hear my name?" Matt called.

Roman pursed his lips before sucking his teeth. "Not exactly."

"Awe shucks...well, what you say anyway?" Roman rolled his eyes before showing off the ring. Matt took a close look, fighting a snicker. He looked at John. "You know what it says right?"

"Of course." John said proudly. "Baby is my pet name for Rome."

Matt snickered again. "Hey, knock it off." Roman told him. "John looked out for me okay? He knew all the shit in my life and he stayed there. He didn't need to...so back the hell off."

Matt almost raised his hands in defeat, actually taking a step back. "Okay...okay...um…" He glanced at John. "Congratulations, Man."

"Thanks." John told Roman's brother. "And just so you know if anyone's the chick it would be me."

Matt looked at John raising a brow. "Oh...that cool."

John tried not to laugh at the look on Matt's face. "I think I'll run to my room and change into my board shorts so I can join in on the pool fun, Rome. You'll be okay...right?"

"Yeah, I'm covered...and I'll go in when you get back." Roman told him.

John hurried off to his bedroom to change. Seth stood almost frozen, his dark eyes wide. "Can you believe that just happened?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean what? John proposing like that." Seth replied. "Never saw that coming."

"Oh...um...yeah. Took guts." Dean commented.

"Sure did." Seth shook his head. "Want to get in the pool?"

"Yeah race you." Dean laughed before he took off in a sprint.

Seth went running after Dean with a laugh. John came back to the pool room awhile later dressed in blue and white print board shorts, his chest and feet bare. He walked over to where Roman waited. "Okay, Rome."

Roman laughed. "Should we really get myself ribbed?" He asked as he looked at John.

"Why is that?" John asked with a raised brow. He liked that his new finance seemed in such good spirits.

Roman looked up at John lifting his arms. "Carry me, Daddy." He smiled then chuckled.

John looked surprised then chuckled. "With pleasure." He bent to scoop Roman up in his arms and carried him to the water where several others were swimming. Once in the water they all played around and had a good time for rest of the time planned. Roman was quite pleased with how well he handled the day as was Chris and the man told him so before he left that evening.


	72. Chapter 72

(This is just a short chapter. Next week I will be posting the final chapter of the story. We feel with Roman being freed that the story we wanted to tell is almost over. The final chapter will be Sheamus and Randy playing with Roman and John to close out our story. Thank you once again for all the support.) Rose

A few months passed and Roman worked hard at his recovery. John never brought up sex for the entire time, wanting to give his lover time to heal. He played with Seth and Dean once or twice on the road but for the most part just tried to be patient though it was difficult with his sex drive. One Thursday afternoon John arrived at his place in Florida on his day off to spend time with Roman. He walked through the front door and called out in his best promo voice. "Rome! Baby! I'm home!"

"Kitchen, Daddy." Roman called back. Roman was getting more and more self reliant each day even to the point his mother was still there but hardly seen unless he called for her. John removed his shoes and hurried to the kitchen to see the Samoan. It had been almost a week since he saw him last. Roman was working on the stove, a cane rested against the counter nearby.

John walked behind the younger man, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Missed you, Baby."

Roman lightly leaned into John's embrace. "You too, Daddy...dinner is about ready."

"What are you cooking?" John asked as he moved a little to give Roman space to work. "Smells good."

"Salmon and grilled asparagus." Roman told him as he went to shut the heat to the inside grill off.

"Sounds good. I'll grab plates and silverware." John moved to set the table so they could eat. "How've you been feeling, Baby?"

"Better. Chris is mainly coming just as a physical therapist more than an aide anymore. What little I need help with Mom can handle. She still likes to do the bulk of the cooking, but will step aside if I bug her enough." He laughed.

"That's what I like to hear." John grinned as he laid the plates on the table. "Seth and Dean said to tell you hi from them. Seth's schedule has been hell lately."

"Being champ it's not surprising." Roman told him as he loaded the two serving trays. "Can you grab these?"

"Sure. Just take a seat, Rome." John answered as he walked the short distance to take the steaming trays. "What do you want to drink? A nice wine maybe?"

"Sounds good." Roman grabbed the cane, making the short walk to the table. The cane was more a balancing aid than anything else.

John sat the trays down and then walked to pull a bottle of wine from the cabinet by the fridge, carrying it to the table along with two glasses. "Yeah, Seth's been damn busy. As a matter of fact I haven't been rooming with them lately. I've chilled with them like once this whole month."

"How have you not gone crazy?" Roman chuckled.

"I'm fine." John assured him with a smile as he poured two glasses of wine. "I learned self control while you were in the coma...that there is more to life than sex every minute of the day." He handed Roman his glass. Truth be told he was proud of how much he had matured from his times of fucking a different guy every night in the locker room or hotel.

Roman smiled as he took the glass sipping it. "Well, I think I am up to trying again tonight."

John looked surprised before picking up his own glass. "You sure? I don't want to make you sick like last time in the shower." In all honesty his body was aching for pain even more than sex. He was a true masochist and hadn't felt the sweet burn in so long he almost forgot how it felt. He couldn't help but wonder if Roman would ever be able to give that to him again with the demon gone not that it mattered if he was not able. John would love his fiancee forever anyway.

"And it has been almost two months, Daddy….Baby is feeling a little needy." Roman admitted.

John had to smile at Roman's words. "Me too." He admitted as he cut his salmon. "I've been...craving the pain."

"I'll try my best, Daddy. I want to do good for you." Roman said.

John nodded, wanting the Samoan to feel at ease. "No pressure, Baby. You know I love anything you do...the food tastes great."

"Thanks, Daddy...oh, I am scheduled to go to the Performance Center next month."

"Really? That's great." John voiced his approval as he ate, enjoying the relaxing meal after a busy week on the road.

"Yeah, hopefully word of when they think I can get back in a ring. I know they will insist on a CT or MRI of my head...but what you expect." Roman sighed.

"Of course they have to play it safe. I look forward to having you on the road with me." John smiled at the thought.

"Hopefully I can get a clean bill...Nothing against bookers...but I miss the energy of the crowd." Roman told him as they continued to eat. John agreed, knowing exactly what Roman meant. When they were finished he made the younger man go upstairs to relax while he cleaned the kitchen.

Roman headed upstairs and was already stripping down as butterflies wanted to form in his stomach. He knew what John said, but he still worried if he would be enough for him. Once stripped he climbed under the blankets to wait. John was gone awhile before he joined Roman in the bedroom, seeing him laying in bed. "Hey, Baby. All done." He shut the door.

"Lock it then join me?" Roman asked. John locked the door and then moved to climb into bed with Roman, scooting near the younger man.

Roman turned toward John, wrapping one arm around him before he began kissing him. He took one of John's hands placing it near his hip to allow the older man to feel his nude state. John moaned against Roman's lips, feeling his lover's state of undress. He let his hand travel down to stroke Roman's exposed cock as they kissed. Roman returned the faint moan as he felt John began to stroke him. The sensitive flesh didn't take much to begin to respond to the actions. John could feel Roman's member thickening in his hand and he broke the kiss with a panted breath. It had been so long. "Fuck, Baby." He whispered, his voice thick with arousal. He could feel his own cock pressing against the front of his cargo shorts.

"I know, Daddy." Roman gasped slightly. "Why don't you get more comfortable and we can let the fireworks begin?" John nodded, pulling away from Roman and moved to stand. His hands shook in excitement as he pulled off his white T-shirt, cargo shorts and boxers, letting them fall to the floor. He then climbed back into the bed, moving close to his boyfriend. The desire could be clearly seen in his blue eyes and his cock was already almost fully hard. Roman shifted until he was between John's legs hovered over him looking down to capture his lips fully. He slowly moved his hips to allow their cocks to rub against each other.

John groaned against Roman's lips, the friction from their rubbing cocks feeling amazing to him. The fact that he hadn't felt his boyfriend sexually in months made the sensations even more strong. Roman moved his hands to grab John's legs, lifting them over his hips to lift his ass some. a deep groan from his chest before he broke the kiss, panting. "Ready to try this, Daddy?"

"Yes...fuck...yeah." John answered with a panted breath. "Give it to me good, Baby."

Roman felt the nerves in his body making his stomach want to twist. He knew John would like it. He just wasn't sure how much he would. He took his hand to steady his cock as the other spread John's cheeks. He use the precum to slightly moisten the outer area before he went to push in. His eyes may have scrunched slightly from the sensation. John saw Roman's expression as he began to enter him and was concerned. "Baby...stop. Why don't we use lube? I don't want to hurt you."

"I want to try." Roman told him as he stopped, taking a few deep breaths. "Let me try, Daddy...we won't know if we don't try." It may have felt slightly uncomfortable for him, but not enough to make him lose 'heat'.

"Just...don't hurt yourself." John told him with a faint pant. "Even if you can't take me dry there are other ways to give me bits of pain...Seth doesn't like fucking dry either."

Roman slowly pushed more until he was fully seated. "I may need at ask for a few ideas."

"Well, with me and Dean he will sometimes pinch or pull our nipples, run nails across our chest and back...spank our ass." John said in between moans. "T-There are things you can do."

"Guess just a matter of learning." Roman panted slightly before he pulled out slowly then back in.

"You don't have to...I don't need all that, Baby. I love you." John tried to tell him as he enjoyed the sensations. He would never admit it to his fiancee but a small part of him missed how aggressive he had been with the demon inside him, when the Samoan would just throw him against the wall and fuck him silly or pound him into the mattress with deep growls. He would not want Roman living that way but the aggressiveness was what had drawn him in the first place.

"I know, Daddy...but at times I want to give that to you." Roman replied before leaning to capture John's lips before moving his hips harder to pound into the older man. As the time passed and John loosened the task grew easier. Roman moaned into the kiss as the heat grew in his body. John gave a moan into the kiss, being joined with the man he loved feeling good after so long. Roman's cock rubbed against his prostrate and it sent tingles of heat through him. Roman moved his hands to grip John's thighs. His nails were currently longer than he normally kept them when he wrestled. A deep growl formed deep in his chest, feeling almost a consuming hunger to give John what he needed and take all he had to offer.

John's head swam with pleasure as Roman's nails dug deep into his thighs. The slight pain coupled with the fucking and Roman's growl was making him crazy with need. He gave a wanton moan from deep in his chest as his eyes drifted shut, taking it all in. Roman moved his lips near John's ear. "Like that, Daddy?" His voice was laced with deep grunts as he thrusted. "Being taking...feeling consumed." His breath was in hard pants. "Feels so good, Daddy."

"Fuck, Baby." The words were spoken in a lustful moan as John shuddered under the younger man. "Feels so good..."

"Yeah...fuck, want to last...just don't know if I can..been so..long." Roman had to admit.

"It's okay, Baby...I'm not far behind you." John cried out as Roman's cock sent jolts to his toes. "Right there...Mmm..."

Roman worked on the same angle as he moved one hand from John's thigh to his cock, giving it harsh firm tugs. "That's it, Daddy...show me how good I make you feel."

John's eyes opened in surprise, darkened by the lust he was feeling. "Fuck, Baby...trying to rip it off? I like it...harder."

Roman tried not to laugh at the words as he worked to oblige the request. The faint chuckle turned to a deep moan. "Oh, fuck, Johnny…" Roman bite his lip before he plowed deep as he came. He panted still staying buried as he jerked John more.

John felt he was close but the loss of stimulation from the thrusting of Roman's cock slowed it some. "S-Squeeze my balls...or give them a twist?" He asked as the pressure built inside him. Roman lifted up some so he could work his other hand under him to reach John's balls, kneading them like one would a piece of clay.

It didn't take much more until the older man got his release with a heated cry, cum spraying from his pulsing cock. "You did so good, Baby." John said with a heaving chest.

"Thanks, Daddy." Roman replied as he slowly pulled out and fell in the bed next to John.

John just nodded as his eyes wanted to drift closed, nearly spent after his flight and their sex. "You wore me out good, Baby." He mumbled, a smile on his face.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Roman chuckled. "Remake bed and shower later?"

"Yeah...and yeah." John mumbled, his eyes drifting closed. Roman rolled to shut the light before moving next to John falling asleep. The next month Roman went for his evaluation and they felt he passed all tests for him to come back. It was set for Survivor Series in November.


	73. Chapter 73

(Hope you all had a great week. This is the final chapter of this story. We felt it had reached the end of the story we wanted to tell. Once again, thank you for all the support. Our other two stories will be updated tomorrow and Sunday. Love to all.) Rose and Jade

John was so thankful that his lover seemed to be getting stronger by the day. It was something he had hoped for and was beyond grateful it came true. One weekend, John, Randy, and Sheamus were lucky enough to have both Saturday and Sunday off. John took advantage of the situation and invited his friends to his place for a private pool party. Seth and Dean had to work so it would be just the four of them.

"What's the chances that Randy doesn't still want to kill me?" Roman asked as he getting out a pair of his board shorts for the pool that day.

"I think he's doing better with that." John laughed as he stripped in the bedroom to put on his own swimming shorts. "When you were in the coma we had some long talks and he seems better about you now."

"Maybe he thinks Karma paid me back enough for you." Roman tried to laugh.

"Nah, I explained best I could without telling him everything and it seemed to help." John chuckled, pulling his red board shorts up. "Well, and Shea helped. I don't know if I ever told you but that guy was such a supportive friend while you were out."

"That's cool." Roman worked his hair into a bun. "Why do I bother I know it will fall out at some point?"

John bit his lip as he looked at the Samoan. "Rome...ever give any more thought to our talk some months ago about a foursome?"

"If you can get them to go along with it...I guess just once." Roman knew there was at least tension between him and Randy at one time. Maybe John was right and that was cleared and they would be cool. He felt odd telling John no without good reason since they play with Dean and Seth many times over.

John smiled with a nod. "Shea seems pretty easy going about things...Randy I may need to win over to the idea." He laughed. "He won't turn it down though. I mean, look at you!"

Roman smiled almost smirked. "Thanks, Daddy...always the charmer."

John walked close to wink at his fiancee. "Better have plenty of cold beer." He joked.

"Do we really want to do this if we need to get them drunk to agree?" Roman wondered as he also worried how Randy's temper may be if beer was added to the mix.

"I'm kidding, Rome." John tried to tell him. "You know I'd never try to force them into anything."

"Yeah, I guess...so we grilling in the pool room tonight or just using the kitchen?" Roman asked.

"Hmm..." John looked thoughtful. "We could grill in the pool room. I bought some nice steaks and shrimp to do a surf and turf meal."

"That works for me." Roman smiled. John swatted Roman's ass before heading downstairs to the pool area.

"Hey, Freshy." Roman joked as he chased after John. John laughed as they reached the bottom of the steps. He took off for the kitchen so he could make a salad to go with the grilled food. "When are they supposed to arrive?"

"Actually, any time now." John told him. He put on an apron before pulling various vegetables from the fridge. "Mind listening for them, Baby?"

"Sure, Daddy." Roman moved to kiss John's check and then headed for the front sitting area. John turned on some music on his iPod and rapped along with the hook of the song as he washed and cut vegetables, putting them in a large bowl for a tossed salad. He made a homemade vinaigrette dressing Randy enjoyed a lot. Roman tried to relax despite feeling wound up. For all he knew one or both of them wouldn't even agree. He just had to relax. It wasn't too long before there was a buzz on the intercom, signalling they had a visitor.

Roman moved to hit the button. "Hello?"

"Hey." Randy's deep voice came through the speaker, actually sounding pleasant. "Going to let us in, Big Guy?"

"John never gave you the gate code?" Roman could be heard chuckling before he hit the button.

"I keep forgetting...so sue me." Randy said with an actual laugh before driving inside. Roman moved to open the door for them.

It was a few minutes before Randy and Sheamus walked up the front walk to the house. The Irishman was already in his board shorts and a tank top. Randy was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. A ball cap was on his head. "Hey, Roman." He actually greeted the younger man like he was making an effort to be nice.

"Hey, Guys." Roman smiled, shaking hands.

"Be good seeing ya on ye feet, Fella." Sheamus told him.

"Hey...thanks. I'm feeling a lot better." Roman told them, letting them pass before shutting the door.

"Yeah." Randy glanced at Sheamus before taking a breath and facing Roman once they were inside. "Look...Congrats on the engagement...I know I was a little hard on you over what happened with John...want to um...start over?" He wanted to be on good terms with his best friend's fiancée.

"Hey, I understand, Man." Roman extended a hand. "Clean slate?" He smiled.

Randy nodded slowly and shook Roman's hand before looking around. "So...where is the old man anyway?"

"Doing his good wife impression." Roman laughed. "He's in the kitchen."

Randy nodded, his mouth going into his lop sided smirk. "Guess I'll go say hi then."

"Go have fun, Ran." Sheamus told him, looking at Roman. "Good wife impression?"

"Oh, just joking and he knows it." Roman chuckled before he walked with Sheamus. "Let's head for the pool. I need to start warming the grill."

"Sound good, Fella."

Randy walked into the kitchen, smiling as he saw John shaking his ass to music he had playing as he made salad dressing. It felt good to the younger man to see his buddy so happy. "You're so fucking corny, John. Guess some things never change."

John turned to see Randy and grinned. "You know it. Where's your other half?"

Randy walked to the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of water for himself. "He went with Roman to get the grill started." He shifted slightly before continuing. "I talked to Roman...we decided to bury the hatchet and start over."

The older man looked relieved as he poured the dressing over the salad. "That's great to hear, Ran. He really does make me happy."

Roman started the grill then went to the small fridge nearby to pull out the marinaded steaks and shrimp. He stated the layer the shrimp on skewers. Sheamus relaxed near by. "I'm happy for ya both."

"Thanks, Man. Me too. John has been such a rock to me."

"Aye, I see that." Sheamus smiled. "So, any update if ye be coming back?"

"Yeah, they are talking about me being a 'secret' member of a Survivor Series team." Roman answered.

"That good, Fella...I am sure John misses ya greatly on the road." The Irishman offered a warm smile.

John looked thoughtful as he finished tossing the salad and turned to face his friend. "Ran...um...I need to ask you something."

Randy groaned. "I know that look, John. What are you up to?"

John knew with Randy he just had to come out and say it. "I talked to Rome...I'd like us to have a foursome...like we do with Seth and Dean at times...no feelings involved...just buddies having fun."

Randy's mouth dropped open a moment like he could not believe the older man. "You're joking, John. Right?"

John shook his head. "Nope...dead serious. We play around at times. It's fun."

"John, you're a good looking guy but we went down that road before. It didn't work out." Randy tried to remind him. "We're just not compatible like that."

John smirked. "Which is why we're not doing anything. If you'll share Sheamus I'll share Roman. Surely you have to think my guy is sexy."

Silence filled the room a few long minutes before Randy spoke. "How does Roman feel about all this?"

"He said he's up for it if you two agree." John answered, glad he didn't get a flat out no.

"I don't know how Shea will react to this...we've never shared before." Randy finally said. "Bring it up to him...if he says yes...damn it, John I guess we can try."

John looked excited as he grabbed the large bowl. "Good. Grab us some waters and beers, Ran."

Randy nodded and went to grab drinks out of the fridge. "Just so you know Shea may not be as...um rough as you like it."

"I'll take my chances." John laughed and they headed for the pool room.

Sheamus heard the guys laughing as they entered the room even over the sound of the waterfall. "Ya two sound like ye had a grand time."

"Just talking." John smiled as he carried the bowl over to a small table they had brought in and sat it down. Plastic bowls and forks were stacked on the table.

"Steaks already on the grill, Johnny." Roman told him

"Sounds good." John replied, looking at Randy more fully as the younger man sat the cold drinks on the table. "Ran, why did Shea wear his swimming clothes but you didn't?"

Randy smirked. "Because I'm wearing a speedo under my jeans."

"Not much different than your ring gear." Roman chuckled.

"These be smaller." Sheamus commented with a smile.

"Smaller?" Roman raised his brow, pursing his lips.

"Aye smaller." Sheamus gave a laugh.

Randy figured what the hell, if Sheamus agreed to John's proposal they would all see him naked soon enough. He took off his shirt and jeans to get more comfortable, laying his clothes aside. John chuckled at the tiny blue speedo his buddy had on. "Damn, Ran. Leave anything to the imagination?"

Roman looked, giving a whistle then a laugh. "Damn, Dude." He turned back to the grill.

Randy just smirked. He was never ashamed of his body. John walked over to Sheamus. He was never a patient guy. "Shea...um I need to ask you something."

"Sure, Fella, what's up?" Sheamus asked, looking over at him.

"Um...you know how Rome and I play with Dean and Seth on occasion...well, would you be interested in playing with me while Randy plays with Rome?" John asked bluntly, having no idea how the Irishman would react.

Sheamus looked over at Roman, then Randy. "Ya knew of this plan?"

Randy actually blushed, his tan cheeks tinting a cherry red. "Not until a few minutes ago in the kitchen...I told him to talk to you."

"So ye would be cool with this?" Sheamus raised a brow.

Randy cleared his throat. "Well...I've never tried anything like that before..but I told Johnny I could try." He looked at Roman briefly.

Roman faintly nodded. "Well, I guess it worth a shot...just this once aye?" Sheamus told them. "Nay me normal thing."

"Well, obviously not mine either." Randy told his boyfriend. "Guess that's a yes then, John. Maybe after we eat and swim awhile." The older man grinned happily. "Thanks, Guys."

"Aye sure...why not, maybe interesting to mix things up a bit." Sheamus laughed.

Randy glanced at Roman, licking his lips nervously. "Knowing John's preferences I take it you're a top?" He had heard stories of how rough the Samoan was.

"That a problem, Viper?" Roman smirked with a chuckle.

Randy drew a shaky breath before shaking his head no. Truth be told he preferred to bottom most times. "Just seeing where I stand."

"I am not against either side." Roman told him. "I have been in the receiving end a couple times."

Randy looked surprised by that but nodded. "We can think it over then."

Roman shrugged. "Sure, Man." He went to add the shrimp to the back of the grill.

John looked at Sheamus as he put some of the salad into each bowl. "I guess there's no question what part I like to play. The rougher it is the better I like it."

"That fine by me Fella...I sure Randy already told ye that me prefered spot anyway." Sheamus gave a toothy laugh.

John gave a nod, trying to stay cool. Sexually he loved the big, brutish men and Sheamus fit the bill perfectly. Roman finished the grilling and then the men enjoyed their meal. They relaxed awhile afterward before jumping into the pool for some fun. The air was charged with an energy as each guy knew what was coming later. Sheamus could be like a big kid when he tried to chase Randy to splash him. Randy swam to escape his boyfriend but gave a yelp as a huge wave hit him in the face. He sputtered and then chased the Irishman through the water. "Damn it, Shea!"

Sheamus just laughed before he tried to dive under the water to escape the Viper's wreath.

Randy had speed on his side and when Sheamus emerged from the water he hit him with a wave of his own. "There! How does that feel?" He laughed.

"Just dandy by me." Sheamus replied as he finished spitting water out.

"Does anything ruffle his feathers?" Roman wondered out loud.

John laughed as he swam nearby. "Doesn't seem that way does it?" He had to wonder if the Irishman would end up being too sweet for his tastes.

"That doesn't mean anything, Daddy...so stop worrying your head." Roman joked.

"Ha ha." John laughed, swimming behind Roman to wrap his arms around the man. "You know me so well."

Roman almost wanted to melt. "I do try, Daddy...but look at me...I am slow to anger and I still give it good don't I?"

John kissed the back of Roman's neck. "True. God, picturing you with Ran is too hot for words. Give it to him good."

"You like the idea of me taking him...thought you would like the rare view of the other way." Roman laughed.

"Nah, honestly I'd rather see you pound Ran. See the look on his face when he realizes you can make him feel good." John said in a husky tone near Roman's ear. "

Roman licked his lips with a shiver as John's words. "Damn, Daddy...I know I'll need to tone it down for him."

"Yeah..he doesn't like it too rough...but you mainly do that for my benefit anyway...right?" John said lowly.

"True...guess sort of how I been with Seth recently." Roman tried to find a comparison.

John finally released Roman with a smile. "Good comparison, Baby." The four men swam awhile longer before they got out one by one.

"So, were these shenanigans be taking place?" Sheamus asked John.

"Um...up to you guys." John told them. "We can play here, in my gym or even the master bedroom if you prefer."

Roman had a faint look at the idea of the master bedroom. He wasn't sure how he felt about that one. "I would say here or ye gym...we could use the mats." Sheamus pondered.

John saw the look on Roman's face. "You're right, Shea. The master bedroom is my private space with Rome...I wasn't thinking. The gym sounds good...kind of like a locker room fantasy."

"We can shower down there first." Randy suggested. "Gonna need lube though."

"Damn...yeah, we have some upstairs I think." John told him.

"I can get it. You boys head downstairs." Roman told them. He secured his towel around his waist before leaving the pool area.

John, Randy and Sheamus left the pool room and walked the distance to John's gym. Randy rinsed off first, taking only a few minutes. He tried not to be nervous as he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out. "Your turn I guess, Shea."

"Okay. I shouldn't take long even if I look like a wet rat afterward." Sheamus joked as he showered next, leaving the shorts in the corner of the wash area before he also emerged in a towel.

"Guess it's my turn." John said as he hurried off. Randy looked at his boyfriend. "The crazy shit I agree to for my best friend."

"So, what's my excuse?" Sheamus commented.

"You just like to have fun." Randy laughed. "Hope John enjoys you better than he did me...I was too light for him."

"Maybe I need to let out some of my huligan side for him." Sheamus laughed as Roman joined them in gym shorts.

Randy chuckled before looking at Roman. "I know John brags...but just how rough does he actually like it?"

"As rough as you are willing to give it." Roman replied without missing a beat.

"Damn, I have some big shoes to fill don't I?" Sheamus asked.

"I'm sure you will be fine." Roman told him

John walked out, wearing only a towel like the rest. "All finished."

"Well, I feel over dressed." Roman joked. John decided someone better break the ice. He walked over to his fiancée, grabbing the band of his shorts and pulling them down his strong legs to expose him.

"Johnny?!" Roman exclaimed, shocked. He could almost be seen blushing at the sudden exposure.

John was not shy when it came to sex. He had hooked up with a new guy nightly before Roman. He trailed a hand to grasp Roman's soft cock, stroking it while looking at his best friend. "Wouldn't you like to feel this, Ran?"

Randy licked his lips as he eyed Roman. "Guess Johnny is deciding my position for me."

Roman bit his lips with a groan. "Guess so." He panted. "Yo-you said you don't mind." Roman kicked the shorts off "The lube is in the pocket."

Sheamus went to look for it, pulling it out. "Guess we might as well show what we working with." Sheamus stated before dropping his towel.

John paused his attention to Roman so he could drop his own towel. He looked over Sheamus' powerful nude form with lust. His cock was a nice size but not as big as Roman's. "Should we move closer to the mats?" Randy slowly untied his towel to reveal his body last.

"Yeah, sounds good." Roman commented.

"Aye." Sheamus picked up his towel to bring it along as they moved to the mats on the floor.

Once they reached the mats John kissed Roman before walking close to Sheamus. "I'm all yours for now, Shea."

Randy moved to where Roman stood, seeing the man was already thickening from John's touch. Roman looked a little nervous. "So, how do you want to do this?"

Sheamus smiled at John. "On all fours with ya, Fella and I'll treat ye like the beast ye are." Roman heard the comment and luckily he knew John didn't mind a little degradement at times.

Randy was shocked by Sheamus' words, being used to the romantic boyfriend he loved but he tried to focus on Roman. "Um...I like giving blowjobs...maybe I start with that?"

John's cock twitched hearing Sheamus, loving men who made him feel small. "With pleasure." He moved to the mat in front of him, getting down on his hands and knees.

"Sure, Randy...go ahead." Roman told him. "Want me laying down or standing?"

Sheamus move to kneel behind John before he opened the tube, taking some of it on his fingers to slick himself before closing it to toss it toward Roman and Randy. He looked over John's ass, seeing faint remnants of bruises. Remembering what Roman told, him he took his other hand to deliver a firm slap to one of the cheeks.

"Standing works." Randy answered, lowering to his knees. His eyes may have drifted a moment, hearing the slap before he leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the Samoan's cock.

John gave a moan at the unexpected slap. Sheamus had a large hand and he was not gentle. "Fuck...Mmm..."

"That what ye like, John? Being beat like a hound?" Sheamus asked with a second firm swat.

Roman closed his eyes to take in the feeling. "Nice." He groaned at the moist heat of Randy's mouth.

"I...like a little pain with my sex. Especially if the guy is a big brute." John grinned, moaning at the sting to his ass. Randy sucked the thickening member, flicking his tongue over the slit from time to time as he came up.

"Oh, damn." Roman groaned, biting his lips. Instinctively he wanted to grip Randy's head but had to remind himself he wasn't John.

"A big brute ah?" Sheamus stated. He gripped John's ass in his hands with a firm grip before kneading them and exposing his hole slightly. "Guess ye ain't much of one for stretching then."

"No...fuck...just make me your bitch." John answered with a low pant. "Believe me I'm no porcelain doll."

Randy worked Roman's cock until he felt it throbbing slightly in his mouth. He then released it with a soft pop, looking up at the Samoan. "How do you want me?" He asked with a nervous lick of his lips.

"Hands and knees." Roman told Randy. Face to face felt intimate to Roman and this wasn't that case. He moved to where Sheamus tossed the lube.

"As ye be wishing." Sheamus stated as he released one cheek to take his cock to run it between John's parted crack until over the offered hole and pushed in with a groan. "Oh, fuck." He moaned out. Randy nodded with a look of relief as he moved to get on the mat on all fours. He couldn't help turning his head to glance at John and Sheamus, his cock twitching at the sounds they were making. John was an attractive man even if not compatible with him.

John groaned at the sudden stretch but he loved the slight pain, his body craving more. "Fuck yeah...good, Shea."

"Be glad to oblige ya, John." Sheamus stated with a almost faint growl as he leaned over the older man, placing a hand between John's shoulder blades. "Now, lower ye chest and be kissing thee mat." He practically ordered with a hard thrust.

Roman slicked his cock but looked at Randy before he wet a couple fingers first. "I'll start slow." He told Randy as he moved behind him and started to add lube between Randy's cheeks.

John immediately lowered his chest as the Irishman told him, his face almost buried in the mat. His body hummed with adrenaline at the younger man's almost dominate nature. The accent was hot as hell. "Use me, Shea."

Randy gave an actual moan at Roman's light touch. "Appreciate it...I know I'm not what you're used to with John."

"It's fine...John may prefer things like he is getting...but we are not always like that." Roman told him as he braced his free hand on Randy's back before pushing his fingers slowly in to stretch him.

"Aye...Ye really like being a bitch don't ya, Fella?" Sheamus almost stated more than asked as he pressed down on John's upper back as he was quick to take a brutal pace with him.

"Fuck yeah." John moaned without shame as Sheamus' thrusts rattled his body.

Randy panted at the almost gentle feeling, glancing over at his boyfriend in shock. "Damn, Shea...n-never saw this side of you before."

Sheamus gave a cocky smirk looking over at them. "Ye be a wanting a taste of it yeself?" Roman didn't really say much as he worked until he felt Randy jump as his prostate was brushed.

"Think I-I'll pass." Randy moaned as the pleasure from Roman's probing fingers traveled to his cock. "Kind of hot to watch you like that though." He admitted.

"Maybe this be a more than one time deal then." Sheamus smiled then gave a deep moan.

Roman moved his fingers out to move into position to slowly penetrate Randy. He wasn't fully sure how he felt of the idea. He guessed time would answer that. "Mmm...fuck yeah...that sounds good." John cried out, his head spinning from the pleasure Sheamus' cock gave him.

Randy gave a soft groan as he felt Roman stretch him. Roman remained silent on the subject as he just tried to focus on the feeling on the momen. A faint moan left his lips as he slowly pushed deeper. "Wel,l that a subject for another time, Fella." Sheamus stated before slapping near John's hip.

John jumped with a loud moan of approval. "You're right...fuck, it feels good."

Randy gave a groan as his muscles were stretched more than normal. "Fuck...you're hung, Man."

"Now, you see why I went slow." Roman stated as he stopped to let Randy adjust.

"Ye calling me a slouch over there?" Sheamus asked between pants.

"No...no, Shea." Randy said quickly as he took in the feeling. He kept his mouth shut about how thick the Samoan was, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

"Good...can make a guy wonder." Sheamus oddly admitted. "John here does sure feel good here though...not saying ye don't...just different aye?" He stated with another moan. Roman slowly started to move, taking long deliberate strokes within Randy's body.

"Y-Yeah...different but good." Randy agreed. A part of him wondered if Roman wasn't into him as the Samoan was completely silent while they all voiced their approval.

"Thanks...fuck, you feel good too." John said in a husky tone. His body jerked in pleasure as Sheamus found his sweet spot. Sheamus gave his share of heated sounds as he let his more...savage nature enjoy the moment. Sex was a matter of love and connection when it came to Randy. This was more raw and primal knowing John wanted it and he didn't mind to let it out on occasion.

Roman wasn't sure what to say in the moment. He was not much of a talker except with John. Even when they hooked up with Dean and Seth a few times since he recovered he was never overly vocal and more just in the moment. Sounds of pleasure did escape the larger man's mouth but not much else. John had no issues separating love from sex. He was vocal in his pleasure, feeling his body on fire as Sheamus fucked him.

Randy felt almost odd as he was used to hearing his vocal boyfriend during sex who fed his ego and told him how sexy he was. "John look good over there getting pounded?" He asked at last, wanting to hear Roman speak.

Roman looked over, glad no one could see the look to his face. "Yeah...they both seem to be enjoying it." A faint moan to his voice from the heated feeling to his body from his actions. Randy was not an unattractive man, far from it. Roman himself was the one that had changed. He knew that, but just wasn't sure what to do about it besides to keep pretending. It seemed once the demon left him casual hookups lost their appeal more and more. "You do feel good, Man." He tried to assure Randy of that fact.

In the middle of his lust John heard something off in Roman's voice. He raised his head back to look just for a moment and saw the truth his lover would not admit. It was written all over his face. John's heart clenched and suddenly Sheamus didn't seem enough. He wanted his Samoan. "Um...Shea...you feel good but could we trade back to finish?" He asked.

"I nay mind if they don't?" Sheamus replied, loosening up to look over at Randy and Roman. Roman's face wanted to flush red even with his dark complexion as he heard John and saw the eyes on them. He wanted to almost fade away in that moment, feeling he ruined the fun. "What say ye, Randy? Wish to switch back?"

"Uh...sure, Shea." Randy said as he looked at his boyfriend.

John saw how embarrassed Roman looked and spoke quickly. "I just want to feel my Baby."

"Guess easier for Shea and me to move?" Roman stated as he started to pull out.

"Aye, sure." Sheamus did the same, standing up as did Roman switching mats.

Roman bit his lip, looking at John. "On your back for me, Daddy?"

Sheamus knelt near Randy. "How ye wish to feel me, Love?"

John moved to quickly lay on his back, looking up at Roman with love. "I'd rather feel you anyway, Baby. Thanks for trying."

"This way is fine...we don't do it like this too often." Randy said as he stayed on all fours in a way thankful it was his boyfriend again.

"As ye wish, Love." Sheamus told Randy as he moved behind him to claim him slowly. "Aye, does feel more...natural with ya...nothing against John over there."

Roman nodded as he moved John's legs over his hip before lifting John's hips to slide in the already stretched space. A moan easily left his lips at the familiar feeling. John just felt right to him.

"Guess our bodies are just made for each other." Randy oddly admitted with a moan.

John watched Roman looking at him as he was filled, the rich brown eyes full of caring and devotion. "Yeah...I love this, Baby."

"Me too, Daddy...I did try, just wanted you too." Roman admitted. As he took John slow before leaning for a kiss.

"Was fun letting me other side out...but, aye...this feels more right. Maybe a repeat isn't so grand." Sheamus stated with a deep moan.

Randy nodded his agreement in between moans, his body tingling. John kissed his fiancée back with passion, his cock throbbing as they tasted each other. He used to think meaningless sex was fun. It still was in a way but could not compare to what they shared. Roman moved his lips to kiss and nip at John's neck as he picked up speed, deep grunt like moans came from deep in his chest. Sheamus' hands traced over Randy's shoulders and back before moving to trace the tribal tattoo that graced Randy's back.

Randy loved the sweet, worshipful way Sheamus touched his body. It was like no other man had ever done and it had won his heart. "Mmm...feels good..." He moaned in his deep baritone.

John's blue eyes almost rolled at the attention to his neck. "Damn, Baby...won't be long for me now."

"Aye...feels good on this end too, Love." Sheamus stated as he continued.

Roman moved near John's ear. "Go ahead, Daddy...let go...near myself." He let his teeth scrape near John's ear then tug on the lobe.

John's legs trembled as he gave in to his body's desires, crying out in bliss as the waves of release swept him from head to toe. "Well, he had fun." Sheamus moaned. "How close are ya, Love...think me nearly there meself." Roman's deep groans were heard near John's ear as he continued, knowing his Daddy loved the feeling of being used even after he was spent.

"Not far behind, Babe." Randy moved a hand to stroke his throbbing cock.

John began to come down from his sexual high as he watched his powerful Samoan claim him. "Yes, Baby...you look so good. Fill me up."

"So close, Daddy." Roman whispered.

"Mmm aye, Love...love how ye be feeling round me when ye get so close." Sheamus moaned, wrapping an arm around Randy's waist to pull closer to him in shorter thrusts. "Aye, right there, Love...Ohhhhh." He moaned out before he started to cum himself.

Randy felt the surge of warmth inside him moments before he hit his own climax, shooting on the mat in front of him. "Oh, fuck yeah." He panted. He glanced over at John, seeing Roman was still fucking his friend after John had cum a while back. "Damn."

Sheamus moved to fall on the mat looking up at Randy. his hair clinging to his forehead. "That was an experience." He looked over hearing noises. "Damn, talk of lasting power." He panted.

"Fuck and John got off a while ago." Randy commented as he moved to sit on the mat. "I think we're giving a show." John laughed with a pant. "This is why you ruined me for all other men."

"Why is that, Daddy?" Roman left his head to look with a smirk then a moan. He wanted to hear John's praise of him. He needed the boost of confidence or was it ego?

"Because you're amazing and can outlast me two times over." John moaned at the stimulation to his sensitive prostate.

"Good." Roman smiled before he leaned to kiss John the same time his climax hit to fill the older man up. John moaned into the kiss, feeling the familiar warmth he knew and loved. The kiss broke as Roman pulled out falling next to John, looking at the ceiling. His chest heaved as he caught his breath.

"You guys have fun?" John called to his friends as he laid his head on Roman's chest.

"Yeah, Johnny." Randy answered, his body feeling limp and exhausted.

"Aye...was interesting." Sheamus commented.

Roman took a hand to pet John's head. "Why I do I think none of us exactly feels like moving right now?"

"Because we're damn tired." Randy mumbled, causing John to laugh weakly.

"The beds would be more comfortable." Roman commented.

"Aye, but we would need to shower again before we got in them." Sheamus commented with a chuckle. Randy was silent as he was already drifting asleep. John felt his eyes shut as Roman petted him. "I think we should just stay here for now." Sheamus joked. "I slept in worse spots." John and Randy would have agreed had they not both been out and dead to the world.

Roman heard John's deep breaths. "Okay. Here it is then." He chuckled. "Night, Shea. Thanks for sharing your man and trying to make John happy."

"Aye. Twas a pleasure. A good night to ya as well." Sheamus said with a yawn as he let his eyes close.

Both men tried to get comfortable with their partners to sleep. Life went on as usual for John and Roman who eventually made a full return to the company and even got a title run within the next year. The two were married that same year with Seth, Dean, Randy, and Sheamus at their side in support. John and Roman remained close to their four buddies although they rarely had sex with any of them anymore. Roman just lost any desire to play with others it seemed and his partner was okay with that. John matured in his love for Roman and his proud husband could not have been happier. It was strange how a relationship that began over a shared love of pain had turned into something truly beautiful.


End file.
